Harry Potter y el templo de la muerte
by Alecrin
Summary: Tras la muerte de Dumbledore Harry tendrá que encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes ¿Estará preparado para la difícil misión que le espera? Mientras, el poder de Voldemort no deja de crecer. DH alternativo.
1. Chapter 1 Una extraña visita

Esta historia está totalmente libre de spoilers de Dealthy Hallows. Empecé a escribirla antes de saber como termina la saga asi que cualquier parecido con el libro de J.K. es una casualidad aunque he redactado la trama siguiendo las pistas que ella dio antes de la publicación de D.H.

Saldrán los espejos de Sirius, la moto voladora, Víctor Krum, hará magia alguien que no la había hecho nunca y todos esos pequeños detalles que ella adelantó. Espero que os guste y como ya he leído el final podéis dejar spoilers en los rr.

**CAPÍTULO 1: Una extraña visita**

La calurosa tarde de verano llegaba a su fin y una suave brisa comenzaba a soplar refrescando el ambiente. El sol se había puesto hacía poco rato, después de brillar de forma despiadada durante todo el día y las largas hileras de casas de ladrillo rojizo de Privet Drive todavía conservaban el calor acumulado a lo largo de la jornada. La calle estaba desierta, todos los habitantes permanecían aún dentro de sus casas, en las que se habían atrincherado horas antes buscando un refugio en el que protegerse del calor abrasador.

Tras una ventana del piso superior del número cuatro asomó la cabeza de un muchacho de cabello negro y revuelto y oteó el cielo que empezaba a oscurecer. Durante unos segundos observó minuciosamente la calle vacía y las casas y jardines de los vecinos, después abrió la ventana y dejó que una hermosa lechuza blanca saliera volando al exterior. Mirando como la lechuza se alejaba el chico se apoyó en el alféizar y se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose todavía más y permitiendo que la brisa del anochecer le refrescara. El gesto dejó al descubierto que bajo el alborotado cabello negro una cicatriz en forma de rayo ocupaba parte de su frente.

Al sentir la estimulante caricia de la suave corriente de aire una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, en realidad Harry Potter tenía motivos para sentirse satisfecho. En el interior de su cuarto, amueblado por poco más que la cama y una alfombra bastante descolorida, se podían contar al menos una docena de libros desperdigados por todas partes, en las últimas semanas apenas hiciera otra cosa que no fuera leer y practicar y por fin empezaba a observar resultados.

Desde su regreso a Privet Drive, hacía poco más de un mes, se había encerrado en su habitación procurando molestar lo menos posible a sus tíos con su presencia; la familia Dursley por su parte había respondido al muchacho de la misma manera, evitándole siempre que podían y mostrándose bastante satisfechos de no tener que verle ni tratar con él la mayor parte del tiempo. De esta forma habían llegado a un mudo y tácito acuerdo temporal de no agresión que todos respetaban porque sabían que pronto se perderían de vista. Esa noche cumpliría diecisiete años y abandonaría esa casa para siempre.

Después del breve descanso Harry echó un vistazo a la habitación, sabía que su tía la limpiaría con desinfectante en cuanto él la desocupara pero igualmente quería dejarlo todo limpio. La cama estaba hecha y todas sus pertenencias guardadas dentro del baúl, excepto su escoba de carreras, la jaula de Hedwig y los libros que compulsivamente había estado leyendo a medida que la librería Flourish y Blotts se los enviaba. Abriendo la tapa de su baúl comenzó a guardar los libros para tenerlo todo listo cuando la Orden del Fénix llegara a buscarle para trasladarlo a un lugar seguro. En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y al abrir Harry se encontró con su tía Petunia, que parada en medio del pasillo sostenía una bandeja con un vaso de zumo y un par de bocadillos.

-Disculpa Harry, como no has bajado a cenar pensé que quizás tendrías hambre, te he subido algo para comer.

- Gracias – contestó Harry cogiendo la bandeja y posándola sobre la cama.

En otras circunstancias le habría sorprendido mucho esta muestra de amabilidad pero últimamente la conducta de tía Petunia no era la misma de siempre, él sabía que en el fondo se sentía ligeramente culpable y que no estaba muy satisfecha con el trato que durante tantos años diera a su único sobrino. Ella permaneció en el quicio de la puerta, asomada pero sin atreverse a entrar, con su largo cuello completamente estirado y disfrutando de una vista panorámica sobre el cuarto de Harry, y aunque el aspecto anormalmente pulcro de la habitación no pasó desapercibido para su ojo crítico de experta observadora no dio muestras de sorpresa al verlo todo recogido.

-Te marcharás esta misma noche ¿verdad? – preguntó aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

-Si – contestó Harry.

-Lo suponía. Pero quiero que sepas que puedes quedarte más tiempo, si eso es lo que quieres.

Estaba un poco incómoda, algo bastante lógico teniendo en cuenta que probablemente aquella fuera la conversación más larga que había mantenido con él en años. Pero quedarse en Privet Drive no era lo que Harry quería, si no fuera el objetivo prioritario en la lista negra del peor mago tenebroso de los últimos tiempos jamás habría vuelto a vivir con sus tíos, y ahora que la protección de la casa estaba a punto de expirar no tenía ninguna intención de quedarse allí ni un minuto más de lo necesario, estaba buscando una forma amable de declinar su oferta cuando antes tener tiempo de replicar algo ella continúo con lo que quería decirle.

-El…el que mató a tus padres, vendrá a buscarte ahora que eres mayor de edad, eso fue lo que dijo tu profesor el año pasado, Dumbledore, cuando estuvo aquí. Él habló de un hechizo que te protegía hasta hoy pero si es necesario…

Tía Petunia parecía no encontrar no encontrar las palabras y Harry lo comprendía, sus tíos habían pasado años ocultándole que él era un mago, fingiendo que el mundo mágico no existía; empezar a hablar de él con toda naturalidad no debía resultarle nada fácil así que esperó y siguió mirándola en silencio, animándola a seguir.

- Bueno, tú ya sabes que a mí no me gustan estas cosas…pero sí se trata de tu vida, él puede volver aquí y hacer un nuevo hechizo si eso te protege.

- No, no puede. El hechizo que me protegía era obra de mi madre y solo funciona hasta que cumpla los diecisiete y de todas formas, aunque ese hechizo tuviera algo que ver con él no podría renovarlo porque está muerto.

Tía Petunia palideció de golpe y su rostro adquirió una expresión de preocupación.

-¿También está muerto, Harry?, ¿ha sido… él? ¿El mismo que asesinó a tus padres?

- ¿Voldemort?, no, está vez no. Pero como si lo fuera, ha sido Snape, uno de sus seguidores.

Durante un momento ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirándose. Harry sabía lo que iba a decir a continuación, lo sabía desde que antes de que ella entrara en su habitación. Había leído todos los libros sobre Legeremancia y Oclumancia que había podido conseguir y había pasado horas y horas practicando. Para su sorpresa descubrió que a pesar del odio mutuo que ambos se profesaban Severus Snape, su antiguo profesor recientemente convertido en asesino, le había enseñado correctamente los principios a seguir; si durante sus clases Harry no había hecho ningún progreso se debía únicamente a su falta de motivación, al menos de eso no podía culpar a Snape.

Al recordar el asesinato de Dumbledore todavía sentía un nudo en el estómago, la rabia, la ira, el odio, burbujeaban en su interior cada vez que sus pensamientos le llevaban hasta Snape. Dumbledore había confiando en él y ahora estaba muerto. Le había asesinado a sangre fría y desde entonces Harry reviviera aquella noche en su cabeza cientos de veces, todavía podía ver el odio reflejado en el rostro de Snape mientras pronunciaba la maldición asesina.

Con un esfuerzo empujó toda su rabia hacia un rincón oscuro en su interior y olvidando lo que había sucedido en lo alto de la torre de Astronomía de Hogwarts volvió a la pequeña habitación del número cuatro de Privet Drice, en la que su tía reclamaba su atención. Harry sabía que no había terminado de hablar. A falta de otras personas con las practicar llevaba semanas leyendo la mente de los Dursley y ahora ya no tenían secretos para él. Harry estaba orgulloso de sus progresos aunque era muy consciente de que de practicar la Legeremancia con muggles, personas no mágicas, era un éxito relativo; cualquier mago estaría mucho más preparado para protegerse, y no digamos Lord Voldemort, todo un experto en la materia, pero por algo había que comenzar. A veces pensaba en lo útil que le habría resultado esta nueva habilidad durante los diez años que compartió con los Dursley sin saber que era un mago, se habría ahorrado muchas broncas de tío Vernon y muchos de los golpes que su primo Dudley le propinaba cada vez que podía alcanzarle.

Pero en ese momento tía Petunia estaba haciendo un descomunal esfuerzo y Harry se obligó a prestarle atención.

- Verás Harry, estos días he estado pensando mucho en todo en esto. Es evidente que corres un grave peligro y creo que estarías mejor si te quedaras aquí. Cuando Vernon y yo te acogimos en nuestra casa, después del asesinato de tus padres, prometimos alejarte de ese mundo, y no solo porque se trate de una aberrante anomalía… - Harry abrió la boca para discrepar pero a esas alturas pensó que no merecía la pena discutir, así que prefirió volver a cerrarla y dejar que su tía terminase, - sino porque era lo mejor para tu seguridad. Lily era mi hermana y a pesar de nuestras diferencias sentí su muerte, no me gustaría que tú termines igual. Tal vez, si te olvidaras de que eres un… - su tía se interrumpió, dudando como continuar ya que seguía resistiéndose a pronunciar la palabra mago - si prescindieras de tus…capacidades, entonces quizás él se olvidaría de ti. Podrías pasar desapercibido y hacer una vida normal, estoy convencida de que si renuncias a tu vida actual podría persuadir a Vernon para que te consiguiera un empleo en la fábrica de taladros.

Harry tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa, la idea de llevar una vida muggle con los Dursley y tener que trabajar con su tío en la fábrica de taladros hacía que la perspectiva de batirse con Voldemort en un duelo a muerte no fuese tan terrible.

-No tía, eso no le detendría, nada lo hará. Me perseguirá hasta que uno de los dos esté muerto. Te lo agradezco pero dentro de un par de horas esta casa dejará de ser segura, si me quedo aquí no solo yo correré peligro, vosotros también. Voldemort ya ha matado a muggles antes.

Este pareció ser un argumento lo bastante convincente para tía Petunia que no volvió a insistir pero antes de marcharse metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de su mandilón y sacó un antiguo camafeo. Harry no pudo evitar recordar el medallón de Slytherin que debía buscar y destruir pero en seguida su tía lo apartó de esos pensamientos.

-De todas formas Harry hoy es tu cumpleaños, sé que nunca hemos sido muy generosos contigo pero permíteme que este año te haga un regalo. Esto era de tu madre, cuando éramos pequeñas a mí me gustaba mucho y ella me lo regaló el día que se marchó a aprender magia al colegio ese, el mismo al que tú vas. No lo he usado en todos estos años y creo que debería ser tuyo.

Esta vez sí que se sorprendió, no estaba tratando de leer la mente de su tía y estaba claro que el regalo no había sido en ella un acto tan premeditado como su estrategia para pedirle que se quedara a vivir con ellos. Estiró la mano y recogió el colgante emocionado. Podía haberle reprochado que no se lo hubiera dado en todos esos años pero la verdad era que el simple hecho de que no lo tirara a la basura solo porque pertenecer a su hermana era ya algo inaudito y Harry comprendió que a su manera aquello era una muestra de afecto hacia su madre y hacia él.

Iba a agradecérselo cuando algo distrajo su atención, había sido un sonido lejano pero la ventana todavía estaba abierta y tenía la completa seguridad de haber oído como alguien se aparecía al final de la calle. En un instante todos sus músculos se pusieron en tensión y Harry sacó la varita mágica que siempre llevaba encima. La señora Dursley dio un respingo y mirando con recelo la varita de madera se apartó asustada de su sobrino.

-¿Qué ocurre?, preguntó mientras Harry se aproximaba a la ventana.

-Hay alguien fuera, pero todavía es pronto para que vengan a buscarme.

- ¿Es alguien peligroso?

- No lo sé, - dijo Harry mirando por la ventana sin asomarse demasiado, si se trataba de un mortífago no quería ponérselo fácil.

En aquel momento vio como la luz de la última farola de la calle se apagaba y salió disparado hacia el piso inferior, alguien venía y fuese quien fuese él estaría preparado para recibirle.

Todas las luces de la calle se fueron apagando, una tras otra, cada vez que un extraño personaje alto y delgado situado al cabo de la calle presionaba lo que parecía un encendedor de plata. Cuando ya no quedó más luz que la de la luna y el reflejo que salía de alguna que otra ventana de las casas vecinas el anciano echó a andar, la brisa mecía su larga barba canosa. En el recibidor del número cuatro de Privet Drive Harry Potter esperaba con su varita preparada. Cuando el anciano llegó ante la puerta llamó al timbre y Harry entreabrió con cautela.

-Buenas noches, Harry - dijo el recién llegado clavando en él sus azules y penetrantes ojos.

Durante un segundo Harry no respondió, había reconocido al hombre en el mismo instante en el que abrió la puerta, pero aquella era la última persona con la que él hubiera imaginado encontrarse.


	2. Chapter 2 El legado

**CAPÍTULO 2: El legado**

El tosco visitante al ver la cara de desconcierto de Harry dijo:

-Creo que nunca hemos sido presentados, mi nombre es Aberforh, Aberforh Dumbledore y tú, evidentemente, eres Harry Potter. Perdona que sea tan directo pero ¿puedo pasar? Es de noche y no me hace ninguna gracia estar aquí en medio sabiendo que los mortífagos pueden estar muy cerca.

A Harry la sorpresa le impedía reaccionar.

-¿Ha dicho Dumbledore?

- Si, chico, maldita sea, aparta de una vez y déjame entrar.

Harry se apartó el hombre entró en el recibidor, Vernon Dursley había salido de la sala de estar como una exhalación, dispuesto a impedir que ningún estrafalario personaje volviera a poner los pies en su casa, pero tía Petunia consiguió hacerle volver al salón aunque seguía soltando improperios y amenazas mientras ella señalaba a Harry que podía hacer pasar a su visitante a la cocina. El gesto que la señora Dursley hizo con el brazo fue suficiente para Abertforth, que sin esperar otra invitación se dirigió hacia la cocina.

-¿Ha dicho Dumbledore?, repitió Harry mientras entraba en la cocina siguiéndole. El hombre ya se había sentado en una silla, desparramando sus largas piernas por debajo de la mesa.

- Ya te he dicho que sí, ¿nadie te lo había contado?, Albus era mi hermano.

Harry estaba impresionado, jamás se había parado a pensar que Dumbledore pudiera tener familia, aunque ahora que lo pensaba le parecía recordar vagamente haberle oído en una ocasión algo acerca de un encantamiento que su hermano había hecho a una cabra. De todas formas quien iba a pensar que el propietario de Cabeza de Puerco, el local más mugriento y menos recomendable que Harry conocía, era el hermano de Dumbledore.

Miró al anciano con detenimiento, era tosco y desgarbado, su ropa estaba sucia, su aspecto en general era desaliñado y su higiene personal dejaba bastante que desear; sus modales eran bruscos, se diría que la simple idea de cruzar dos palabras con otro ser humano era profundamente desagradable para él y no hacía nada por disimularlo. Aquel hombre no parecía tener nada en común con el elegante y majestuoso porte de Albus Dumbledore, ni con sus exquisitos modales y educación, sin embargo ahora que conocía su parentesco apreciaba cierta similitud en sus rasgos y comprendió porque había algo en ese hombre que siempre le había resultado familiar.

- Perdone señor, pero ¿qué está haciendo aquí?

- Verás chico, yo era la única familia de Albus pero al parecer él te apreciaba mucho. Tú y yo tendremos que repartirnos su herencia.

- ¿Su herencia?, ¿Dumbledore me ha dejado algo, a mí?

-A mí me ha dejado el contenido de su cámara en Gringots, pero casi todo lo demás es para ti, excepto el pajarraco. Él siempre decía que "estrictamente no le pertenecía, que el bicho era perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo y que no era una mascota sino un compañero que tras su muerte decidiría que camino seguir"- Aberfoth fracasaba estrepitosamente tratando de imitar la serena voz de su hermano, después se encogió de hombros, como si todo aquello no le importara lo más mínimo y luego continuó.- Pero todo lo demás es tuyo, enhorabuena, eres el propietario de un montón de cachivaches.

Harry se dejó caer en una de las sillas, la mención a Fawkes, el fénix de Dumbledore, había desenterrado de nuevo la tristeza dentro de él, en ese mismo momento le parecía escuchar el triste lamento del fénix que sonó durante horas por todo el colegio tras la muerte del director. Permaneció sentado, ensimismado durante unos segundos en su dolor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que su visitante barría con una recelosa mirada la reluciente cocina de tía Petunia.

- Disculpe que no le haya ofrecido algo para tomar pero esta no es mi casa, es de mis tíos, y a mí todavía no me está permitido hacer magia fuera del colegio, así que no puedo invocar nada.

-Tampoco tomaría nada en este lugar, me da escalofríos. – Abertforth desvió la mirada de los azulejos de la cocina y la fijó en Harry. - Mira muchacho solo quiero que me digas adonde puedo enviarte tus cosas y me marcharé de aquí con mucho gusto.

Harry no sabía que contestar, estaba abrumado por el hecho de que Dumbledore le hubiera elegido para heredar sus cosas, pero ¿cómo podría él hacerse cargo de semejante legado?, ni siquiera tenía un sitio adonde ir. Tenía pensado pasar unos días en La Madriguera, con la familia Weasley, pero no podía pedirles que se hicieran cargo de todas las cosas de Dumbledore.

- Verá, yo me marcho hoy de esta casa, en cuanto esté instalado le mandaré un recado con la nueva dirección o pediré a alguien que vaya a por mis cosas, solo serán unos días. –Añadió al ver una expresión de disgusto en la cara del viejo.

-Como quieras –dijo encogiéndose de hombros- a mí no me molestan pero será mejor que me lo digas cuanto antes si quieres recibirlos en buen estado, algunos de esos trastos parecían a punto de romperse y de momento están en el almacén de Cabeza de Puerco.

Esa información fue suficiente para que Harry se convenciera de que sería mejor sacarlos de allí cuanto antes. Fue tras Abertforh, que ya estaba en el recibidor, y en cuanto cerró la puerta subió corriendo a su habitación a terminar de recoger sus cosas.

Sobre la cama había quedado olvidado el colgante de Lily, Harry lo cogió con cariño y se lo colgó al cuello, lo guardó por dentro de la ropa y sintió el frío contacto del metal con su piel.

Guardó los libros en su baúl y miró el reloj, en unos minutos sería media noche y cumpliría diecisiete años, la mayoría de edad en el mundo de los magos. Por fin podría hacer magia sin temor de que alguien del Ministerio se presentara allí amenazando con romper su varita. Estaba ansioso por salir de esa casa y llegar a la Madriguera, allí estaban sus mejores amigos, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, y también Ginny, la pequeña de los Weasley, su querida Ginny, por quien tanto había estado estudiando las últimas semanas. Tenía que ser un experto oclumántico para que Voldemort no pudiera saber lo importante que ella era para él, solo así podría protegerla.

Romper con Ginny había sido la decisión más dura que había tomado nunca. Perder a las personas a las más quería era una constante en la vida la vida de Harry, primero habían sido sus padres, luego su padrino, después Dumbledore, todos habían muerto a manos de Voldemort o de alguno de los suyos, le habían sido arrebatados, pero a Ginny había tenido que renunciar.

Aunque Ginny no le había reprochado nada reencontrarse con ella en la boda de Bill y Fleur resultó tan doloroso como Harry se imaginaba que sería, al verla caminar hacia el altar precediendo a la novia quiso desviar la mirada pero no pudo hacerlo. Fleur, la novia, era nieta de una veela y conservaba parte de ese encanto hipnótico que hechizaba a los hombres. Vestida de novia estaba preciosa y nadie podía dejar de mirarla, nadie excepto él que no podía apartar la vista de Ginny. Por un momento pensó que si no hubiera estado sentado le habrían fallado las piernas y el miedo de no poder mantener su decisión de alejarse de ella se apoderó de él.

La celebración fue familiar, sin demasiados invitados, pero muy alegre, con todos los hermanos Weasley, especialmente los gemelos, haciendo de las suyas. Aquel día Fred y George habían acabado con todas las existencias de la sección de artículos de broma de su tienda. No hubo invitado que no probase alguno, y los famosos fuegos artificiales de los surtidos Weasley habían iluminado La Madriguera y sus alrededores durante toda la noche. Para los hermanos fue estupendo volver a estar todos juntos, incluso Charlie había viajado desde Rumanía para asistir a la boda del mayor de los Weasley, estaban todos excepto Percy, que continuaba sin relacionarse con el resto de la familia. Aunque trataron de no darle importancia al asunto era evidente que la señora Weasley lamentaba mucho su ausencia, tenía muchas esperanzas de que el feroz ataque que Bill había sufrido a manos de un hombre lobo y la cercanía de la ceremonia ablandaran el corazón y el orgullo de Percy, pero no había sido así.

De todos modos fue un día feliz y todos disfrutaron a lo grande, incluso Harry, aunque él y Ginny apenas se saludaron y procuraron evitarse en la medida de lo posible, para alivio de Harry entre todo el alboroto y la confusión nadie pareció darse cuenta de que ellos se miraban más y se hablaban menos de lo habitual. Temía que la familia Weasley, que siempre le había acogido como a un hijo, cambiaran su trato hacia él después de aquello, pero si conocían su relación con Ginny ninguno quiso entrometerse.

Harry miró la hora, faltaba un minuto para las doce, la habitación estaba impecable, en cuanto bajara su baúl, la escoba y la jaula de Hedwind no quedaría en aquella casa ningún rastro suyo, ninguna evidencia de que había vivido allí durante dieciséis años. Sacó su varita e hizo un conjuro levitatorio para que el baúl bajase las escaleras, en el recibidor sonó el timbre.

Desde lo alto de la escalera Harry vió como tía Petunia se apresuraba a abrir la puerta, esta vez Vernon no había salido de la sala, aunque Harry podía escuchar sus bufidos desde donde estaba. Al llegar abajo se encontró con Lupin, Ojoloco Moody, Tonks y Kinsley Shacklebolt.

- Buenas noches. Feliz cumpleaños Harry. Dijo Lupin mientras los demás saludaban con un gesto.

- Buenas noches a todos, gracias.

- Estás preparado, ¿verdad?

- Si, podemos irnos ahora mismo.

- Está bien, como todavía no tienes el carnet de aparición hemos solicitado al Ministerio una autorización para usar un traslador, nos pareció lo más seguro. El baúl es demasiado voluminoso, no podrás llevártelo pero no te preocupes nosotros nos encargaremos de el.

- Yo iré contigo Harry, dijo Tonks sonriendo, necesitaremos algo inservible, ¿podría prestarnos algo?

Tía Petunia que se había quedado parada en el recibidor dio un respingo al ver que se dirigían a ella.

- Eh, algo…si, claro.

- Cualquier cosa servirá, una lata de refresco vacía por ejemplo, dijo Harry.

Lupin puso una expresión seria.

- Lo más seguro sería hacerlo desde aquí, si no hay problema, claro - dijo mirando a la señora Dursley.

-Tendremos que hacer un poco de magia, si no te importa -explicó Harry- enseguida terminaremos y no estropearemos nada, - y para estar seguro de que su tía le daría su consentimiento añadió en tono despreocupado - de todas formas mejor desaparecernos aquí que donde puedan vernos los vecinos.

- Si, claro, claro - Contestó tía Petunia horrorizada por la posibilidad de que los vecinos vieran desaparecer a alguien en su jardín.

Se dirigió a la cocina y tendió a Tonks una lata que esta posó sobre la mesa, después apuntó con su varita y dijo:

- Portus.

Pero antes de que se marcharan Tía Petunia todavía tenía algo que decir:

- Adiós Harry, espero que tengas mucha suerte y que te vaya bien.

- Adiós.

- Espera un momento, ¿querrás hacer algo por mí? Si consigues librarte de él ¿me avisarás? Me gustaría saber que estás bien.

- Lo haré.

- ¿Estás listo, Harry?, preguntó Tonks.

- Si, vamos. - Harry miró por última vez a su tía. - Adiós.

Harry cogió con fuerza su escoba, él y Tonks se acercaron a lata y al mismo tiempo posaron sus manos sobre ella, en un instante ambos desaparecieron ante una exclamación de asombro de tía Petunia que ellos ya no llegaron a escuchar.


	3. Chapter 3 Una nueva etapa

Por si alguien ya ha leído los dos primeros capítulos quisiera avisaros de que mi historia está totalmente libre de spoilers de Dealthy Hallows, el motivo es que estoy esperando la traducción oficial para leerlo. Los primeros días fueron horribles pero ahora sé que aguantaré.

Como no sé como termina la saga cualquier parecido con el libro de J.K. es una casualidad aunque he redactado la trama siguiendo las pistas que ella dio antes de la publicación de D.H.

Saldrán los espejos de Sirius, la moto voladora, Víktor Krum, hará magia alguien que no la había hecho nunca y todos esos pequeños detalles que ella adelantó. Agradecería mucho que si dejáis un review (hacedlo, por favor) no contenga spoilers. Gracias a todos y… a leer.

**CAPÍTULO 3: Una nueva etapa**

Harry y Tonks aterrizaron sobre la hierba, muy cerca de la Madriguera, nada más poner los pies sobre el suelo Harry vio un par de figuras que merodeaban en la oscuridad cerca de la casa y sacó su varita.

- No, no, Harry, tranquilo. – Se apresuró a decir Tonks - Son aurores, los ha enviado el Ministerio.

- ¿Aurores? – Harry los miró con desconfianza. Los aurores eran magos muy poderosos, cazadores de magos tenebrosos que trabajaban para el misterio, Tonks era una de ellos aunque también era miembro de La Orden del Fénix. En el funeral de Dumbledore Rufus Scrimgeour, el ministro de magia, le había ofrecido a Harry la protección de sus aurores a cambio de que accediera a dejarse ver por el ministerio, pero Harry había rechazado la oferta porque no compartía el modo de luchar contra Voldemort del ministerio. Desconcertado miró a Tonks - ¿Cómo han sabido que vendría aquí?

- Cuando solicitamos el traslador para traerte tuvimos que dar algunas explicaciones. El ministro insistió en tener la casa vigilada mientras permanezcas en ella -Tonks sonrió y guiñó un ojo -no quiere que la comunidad mágica le culpe si algo le pasa "al elegido".

- Comprendo.

A Harry no le hizo mucha gracia saber que el ministro de magia le había enviado protección a pesar de que le había dicho que no la deseaba. Estaba claro que el ministro seguía interesado en usarle en su campaña de propaganda y parecía dispuesto a hacerlo con o sin su colaboración. Los aurores no estaban en la propiedad de los Weasley y nadie podía prohibirles que deambulasen por el camino que llevaba hasta la casa, Harry pensó que mientras permaneciera en la Madriguera exponía al peligro a toda la familia Weasley, incluida Ginny, y que quizá la presencia de los aurores ahuyentara a los mortífagos. De momento aceptaría la protección del ministerio hasta que comenzara con la misión que Dumbledore le había encomendado antes de morir.

En cuanto se detuvieron ante la puerta, antes incluso de llamar, esta se abrió y apareció la señora Weasley.

- Pasad, pasad, os estábamos esperando.

Cuando entraron Harry vio que además de Ron y Hermione también Ginny estaba en la cocina, estaba pálida y parecía nerviosa, pero antes de que él y Tonks tuvieran tiempo de saludar ella se levantó y desapareció escaleras arriba diciendo que se había hecho muy tarde e iba a acostarse.

Harry se quedó allí de pie mirando el lugar por el que ella había desaparecido hasta que Ron le sacó de su ensimismamiento.

- Menos mal que ya estáis aquí, ahora que quien-tu-sabes puede ir a por ti queríamos asegurarnos de que no hubiera complicaciones y llegaras de una sola pieza.

Harry se sintió un poco incómodo al notar que todos estaban tan pendientes de él. Tenía previsto meterse en un montón de líos y de situaciones peligrosas así que sería mejor que nadie se enterara para no hacerles pasar malos ratos.

- Ha sido muy fácil, mi tía nos dejó usar el traslador desde su cocina.

- ¿En serio?, ¡Vaya, me cuesta creerlo!-dijo Ron sorprendido.

Harry sonrió:

- Sí, este verano ha sido un poco más tolerante con la magia.

- ¿Quieres comer algo Harry?-les interrumpió la señora Weasley.

Hasta aquel momento no había sido consciente del hambre que sentía, la inesperada visita del hermano de Dumbledore hizo que se olvidara de su cena pero ahora sentía rugir su estómago, y aunque estaba deseando hablar a solas con Ron y Hermione, decidió que podía esperar hasta el día siguiente y disfrutó de una deliciosa cena antes de irse a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente en cuanto terminaron de desayunar se encerraron en el cuarto de Ron con el pretexto de abrir los regalos de cumpleaños de Harry. Durante el verano se habían carteado con frecuencia pero el correo no era seguro y por eso se veían obligados a ocultar cualquier información relevante, ahora Harry estaba ansioso por contarles su conversación con el hermano de Dumbledore, sus progresos en legeremancia y sus planes para el futuro.

- Así que el camarero de Cabeza de Puerco y Dumbledore eran hermanos, quien podría imaginarlo.-Dijo asombrada.Hermione.

- Bueno, que alguien sea hermano tuyo no quiere decir que se parezca a ti, no tienes más que fijarte en el idiota de Percy.

En su tono de voz se apreciaba el resentimiento, la familia Weasley no había perdonado los continuos desplantes de Percy. Hermione posó comprensivamente una mano sobre la rodilla de Ron y siguió hablando.

- ¿Sabes exactamente qué es lo que te ha dejado Dumbledore?

- No. Aberforth solo dijo que casi todas sus cosas, las llamó montón de cachivaches.

- Pero puede ser interesante Harry. Quizá entre ellas encontremos alguna pista, tenemos por delante mucho trabajo y ni siquiera sabemos por donde empezar. Tal vez Dumbledore supiera algo que no tuvo tiempo de contarte.

- No creo, Hermione. Dijo que hacía tiempo que sospechaba que Voldemort había dividido su alma, pero no tuvo la certeza de que existían seis Horrocruxes hasta que conseguí el recuerdo de Slughorn. – Harry no dejaba de pasear por la habitación, tratando de calmar la inquietud que sentía.- Sabemos que dos han sido destruidos y podemos estar bastante seguros de que no se equivocó al suponer que la copa de Hufflepuff, y la serpiente de Voldemort son otros dos, pero todavía queda uno que puede ser cualquier cosa y no creo que Dumbledore supiera donde buscarlos. Eso sin contar el medallón de Slytherin, a saber lo que RAB ha hecho con el.

Harry todavía llevaba consigo el medallón falso, conseguirlo había sido muy peligroso, si Dumbledore no se hubiera debilitado tanto tomando aquella poción no habría muerto aquella noche, y todo para nada porque alguien se había llevado antes que ellos el verdadero Horrocrux con el pedazo de alma de Voldemort. Contemplar aquel medallón le servía para centrarse, para recordar que lo único importante era encontrar y destruir todos los Horrocruxes, y luego enfrentarse de nuevo a Voldemort cuando éste volviera a ser mortal. Todo lo demás, el colegio, el resto de su vida, tendría que esperar.

- En un par de días Ron y yo tendremos nuestros carnets de aparición, ahora lo más urgente es encontrar un sitio a donde ir. Tendremos que investigar, revisar las cosas de Dumbledore… necesitamos quedarnos en un lugar tranquilo de donde podamos entrar y salir cuando queramos sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

- Y si puede ser un lugar seguro, mejor. -Dijo Ron tumbándose en la cama y mirando al techo- a poder ser un sitio en el que mi madre no pueda encontrarme, no quiero imaginar como se va a poner cuando le cuente que este año no pensamos volver a Hogwarts.

Esa misma mañana llegaron a la Madriguera cuatro lechuzas con cartas para Ron, Harry, Ginny y Hermione. Al final el consejo escolar había decidido reabrir el colegio para aquellos alumnos que quisieran asistir (aunque era previsible que muchos no lo harían después de que uno de los profesores hubiera asesinado al director) y habían nombrado nueva directora a la profesora McGonagall. Harry, Ron y Hermione contestaron inmediatamente rechazando ocupar sus plazas en Hogwarts y aprovechando la ocasión Ron no tuvo más remedio que enfrentarse a la señora Weasley y confesarle que no iban a volver al colegio para terminar sus estudios. En cuanto estalló la noticia Ginny se retiró discretamente de la cocina. La señora Weasley puso el grito en el cielo diciendo que arruinarían su futuro y muchas cosas más que no dieron resultado. Después trató de obligar a Ron a obedecerla pero el objetó que era mayor de edad y podía tomar sus propias decisiones, por último intentó persuadir a Hermione preguntándole como iba a abandonar los estudios la alumna más brillante de Hogwarts, estaba segura de que si convencía a Hermione para volver al colegio Harry y Ron la acompañarían, pero Hermione se mostró inflexible y la estrategia de divide y vencerás tampoco dio los resultados que la señora Weasley esperaba.

Al final desistió esperando que cuando esa noche el señor Weasley llegara a casa tuviera unas palabras con los chicos y les hiciera cambiar de opinión pero no fue así. Aunque el señor Weasley se mostró muy preocupado aceptó las explicaciones de Harry de que tenía que llevar a cabo una importante misión secreta que Dumbledore le había encomendado antes de morir, y ante el asombro de su esposa también comprendió que Ron y Hermione quisieran acompañarlo. Conocía a los tres lo bastante bien como para saber que no cambiarían de opinión así que se ofreció a ayudarlos en todo lo que estuviera en su mano y les hizo prometer que se pondrían en contacto con algún miembro de la Orden si necesitaban ayuda.

Esa noche, después de cenar, se sentían bastante satisfechos de como había salido todo, la señora Wealey parecía un poco contrariada pero al no tener ningún apoyo no tenía mas remedio que aceptar su decisión. Los tres subieron a hablar a la habitación de Harry.

- ¿Y dices que practicabas con tus tíos?-preguntó Hermione ojeando uno de los libros de Legeremancia de Harry.

- Sí, no tenía a nadie más. Con ellos resultaba fácil pero no creo que sea lo mismo con Voldemort.

- Si, desde luego –comentó Ron - no creo que Quien-tu-sabes esté al mismo nivel que tus tíos precisamente.

-Necesitaría alguien con quien practicar, alguien que sepa magia avanzada y que tenga conocimientos de oclumancia.

- Creo ya tenemos una solución a tu problema, Harry –dijo Ron señalando la ventana. Harry y Hermione se acercaron y sonrieron, en aquel momento las figuras de dos aurores del ministerio pasaban por delante de la casa.

A la mañana siguiente estaban terminando de desayunar cuando una lechuza marrón entró por la ventana de la cocina y se acercó a Ginny. Al verla la señora Weasley comenzó a gritar.

- ¡Oh!, esto es increíble, ¡Es Hermes, la lechuza de Percyl! Ginny, querida, Percy te envía una carta, ábrela pronto.

Ginny estaba tratando de desatar la carta de la pata de Hermes mientras su madre no paraba de hablar.

- Deprisa Ginny, vamos, date prisa. Hace tanto tiempo que no tenemos noticias suyas, ni siquiera contestó a Bill cuando le invitó a la boda, espero que no sean malas noticias.

Pero no eran malas noticias, al menos para la señora Weasley. La profesora McGonagall había sido incapaz de encontrar un nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, todo el mundo sabía que desde hacía mucho tiempo ningún profesor duraba más de un año en el puesto y el último que lo había ocupado era ahora un prófugo de la justicia por haber asesinado al director. Como el puesto estaba vacante correspondía al Ministerio nombrar un nuevo profesor y Rufus Scrimgeour había decidido prescindir de su ayudante junior y enviarlo a Howargts.

La señora Weasley estaba exultante de alegría, un Weasley iba a dar clases en Hogwarts, y además había tenido la consideración de ponerse en contacto con Ginny para comunicarle que iba a ser su profesor. Quizás fuera el final del distanciamiento de Percy con el resto de la familia.

Quien no parecía nada contenta de tener a Percy como profesor era Ginny.


	4. Chapter 4 El secreto mejor guardado

Quiero dedicar este capítulo a Dubhesigrid por dejarme el primer review y también por ser tan atenta y amable y conmigo. Un besazo y gracias.

**CAPÍTULO 4: El secreto mejor guardado**

Cuando se quedaron solos en la cocina trataron de calmar a Ginny.

- No sé, a lo mejor no está tan mal, Ginny –dijo Hermione- no puede ser peor que alguno de los que ya hemos tenido.

- Es posible que sea como un cruce entre Lockhart y Umbridge –dijo Ron haciendo un gesto como de vomitar sin que Ginny le viera.

Harry le dio un codazo a Ron por debajo de la mesa de la cocina pero no pudo evitar pensar que tenía parte de razón, la única vez que el Ministerio había nombrado a un profesor la experiencia había sido horrible. Exceptuando a Snape, que había asesinado al director, la profesora Umbridge era la peor de los profesores que habían tenido para esa asignatura, y esto teniendo en cuenta que uno había resultado ser un mortífago y otro estaba poseído por Voldemort. La lealtad de Percy al Ministerio sería tan inquebrantable como la Umbridge y su carácter vanidoso recordaba un poco al del profesor Lockhart.

Harry deseaba decir algo que animara a Ginny, a medida que pasaban los días, cuanto más se centraba en sus planes y en lo que debía hacer, mejor soportaba su presencia a pesar de la dificultad de mantener las distancias con ella. Seguía siendo doloroso no poder estar juntos como él quisiera, deseaba besarla cada vez que la veía, pero a la vez le resultaba reconfortante disfrutar de su compañía y ya no se esquivaban por toda la casa. Faltaban muy poco para marcharse de la Madriguera y tenerla cerca esos últimos días era como una dulce tortura para él.

- No tiene porqué ser tan malo –dijo Harry - Percy era un gran estudiante, el último año que estuvo en Hogwarts Lupin fue su profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y sacó la nota máxima en el EXTASIS, piénsalo Ginny, quizá puedas aprender mucho con él.

- Es horrible – contestó Ginny con una mueca de asco- no es solo por lo que nos enseñe. Vosotros no tendréis que soportarlo pero yo tendré que sentarme en un pupitre y aguantar que mi hermano que no me habla me dé clases. – Su gesto de asco volvió a cambiar por otro de enfado.- Pero no pienso llamarle señor al imbécil de Percy. -Profesor Weasley… estoy segura de que el único motivo por el que le han nombrado profesor es porque el ministro está harto de aguantarle y quiere librarse de él.

Harry no dijo nada pero sonrió, no le parecía una idea descabellada, Percy era tan pomposo y arrogante que pasar todo el día junto a él podía ser insoportable, no le extrañaría que Scrimgeour se hubiera cansado de oír como Percy le hacía la pelota y quisiera perderle de vista una temporada.

Hacía una mañana espléndida y salieron al jardín tratando de distraerse, Ginny seguía de mal humor y Harry empezaba a preocuparse por que todavía no sabía adonde irían cuando dejaran La Madriguera, al día siguiente él y Ron harían su examen de aparición y luego podrían marcharse y comenzar su búsqueda. En su mente seguía fija la idea de ir al valle de Godric, lo primero que deseaba hacer era visitar el lugar donde Voldemort había asesinado a sus padres y luego intentara hacer lo mismo con él. Harry no sabía con certeza que podía encontrar allí, ni siquiera sabía lo que buscaba, pero no había vuelto desde aquel día y deseaba visitar el lugar. Tenía la corazonada que de allí descubriría algo.

Los cuatro se habían quedado en silencio, absortos cada uno de ellos en sus propios pensamientos cuando vieron a una de las parejas de aurores enviados por el ministerio. La noche en que él y Tonks llegaron a La Madriguera Harry solo había visto a dos aurores pero siempre había como mínimo media docena repartidos por las inmediaciones, haciendo guardia en grupos de dos.

- Voy a saludar a los chicos del ministro – dijo saliendo de su ensimismamiento y mostrando a los otros una sonrisa pícara - están aquí para protegerme, lo menos que puedo hacer es ser amable con ellos".

Cuando Harry volvió a La Madriguera era casi la hora de comer, había pasado un buen rato con los aurores y según les contó a Ron y Hermione había descubierto que uno de ellos estaba preocupado porque últimamente tenía problemas domésticos, su suegra amenazaba con mudarse a su casa y no le hacía ninguna gracia, y que el otro encontraba esta misión terriblemente aburrida, pensaba que proteger "al elegido" sería mucho más emocionante y que no se había hecho auror para pasearse por el campo. Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Harry les estaba usando para practicar Legeremancia mientras charlaban de cosas sin importancia, por lo que se podía considerar que la experiencia había sido un éxito.

Esa noche Lupin y Tonks estaban invitados a cenar y la señora Weasley preparó un delicioso asado, después de la cena Tonks, Ginny y Hermione se entretuvieron mirando revistas y hablando de cómo había sido la boda de Bill y Fleur mientras Harry y Ron jugaban una partida de ajedrez mágico. Cerca de ellos el señor Weasley y Lupin planeaban la próxima reunión de La Orden del Fénix.

- ¿Todavía usáis la casa de Sirius como cuartel general? – preguntó Harry levantando la mirada del tablero.

- ¿La casa de Sirius?, corrígeme si me equivoco pero creo que ahora es tu casa – dijo Lupin sonriendo.

La casa era de Harry desde la muerte de su padrino, el último de los Black, pero no había vuelto por allí desde entonces, para Sirius aquella casa era un lugar horrible plagado de malos recuerdos y ahora Harry la detestaba tanto como él. Nunca la había considerado suya e incluso ahora, que empezaba a estar desesperado por encontrar un sitio seguro donde vivir, no se le había ocurrido la idea de instalarse allí.

Lupin siguió hablando:

- Desde la muerte de Dumbledore todo es más complicado así que hemos decidido no usarla más.

A Harry le resultó extraño lo que Lupin acababa de decir.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con más complicado?

- Verás Harry, como ya sabes Dumbledore había hecho un encantamiento Fidelio sobre la casa, un encantamiento que no deshizo antes de morir, por lo que sigue vigente.

Ron también distrajo su atención de la partida de ajedrez.

- Entonces si la casa sigue siendo un lugar seguro para la Orden ¿por qué no la usáis?

- No es tan sencillo –explicó Lupin – desde luego la casa sigue siendo segura, es posible que ahora sea más segura que nunca. Al morir Dumbledore el secreto murió con él, lo que significa que nadie podrá encontrar esa casa, nunca, a no ser que Dumbledore le dijera antes de morir donde estaba. Solo los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pueden entrar o salir de la casa. Aparte de Snape.

La sombra de la traición de Snape se reflejó en el rostro de todos, en algún momento todos se habían planteado dudas acerca de la lealtad de Snape con la Orden. Él era un antiguo mortífago, él había revelado a Voldemort la existencia de la profecía, lo que provocó la muerte de los Potter y el intento de asesinato de Harry cuando solo era un bebé. Su carácter era desagradable, su conducta ambigua, su enfrentamientos con Sirius y otros miembros de la Orden frecuentes. Pero Dumbledore había respondido por él, le libró de terminar preso en Azkaban, le dio un puesto en Hogwarts y siempre se mantuvo firme defendiéndole de cualquier ataque, no permitió que nadie dudara de la lealtad de Snape y éste había terminado asesinándole.

- De cualquier manera – dijo el señor Weasley- es poco probable que Snape se atreva a aparecer por allí sabiendo que puede encontrarse con toda la Orden del Fénix.

- Sí, Snape es solo uno de los motivos por los que ya no usamos la casa como sede. Desde la muerte de Dumbledore Voldemort se ha hecho más fuerte pero hay algo más que ha cambiado - ahora la expresión de Lupin no era la misma, parecía satisfecho- Aunque la gente tiene miedo también hay muchas personas que por fin han comprendido que esto es una guerra y que deben tomar partido por el bando correcto. El asesinato de Dumbledore ha provocado que mucha gente quiera colaborar con nosotros, somos muy cuidadosos porque no queremos ningún infiltrado pero la Orden está creciendo y los nuevos miembros no pueden entrar en el antiguo cuartel general.

- ¿Y cómo lo habéis resuelto?- quiso saber Harry.

- Nos arreglamos como podemos –contestó el señor Weasley- de momento lo que hacemos es reunirnos siempre en un lugar diferente.

Esa noche, antes de dormir, Harry, Ron y Hermione se reunieron en la habitación de Harry y decidieron que aunque la casa no era de su agrado el antiguo cuartel del La Orden del Fénix sería el mejor lugar para ellos. Aunque no era muy confortable por lo menos estarían seguros y nadie les molestaría, a Harry incluso le agradaba la idea poco probable de que Snape podría aparecer por allí, le encantaría que lo hiciera, así pagaría de una vez por el asesinato de Dumbledore.

- Está bien –dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Ron- hablaremos con tu padre y le preguntaré si alguien de la Orden podría encargarse de recoger las cosas de Dumbledore en Cabeza de Puerco y hacerlas llegar hasta allí. Mañana tendremos nuestros carnets de aparición y por fín tenemos una casa en la que quedarnos. Si de verdad estáis decididos a venir conmigo esta será la última noche que pasemos en La Madriguera.

- Pues claro que estamos seguros, ya lo sabes- por su tono de voz Ron parecía ligeramente ofendido.

- Vale, vale. Solo quería asegurarme – dijo Harry sonriendo mientras Hermione le miraba con cara de pocos amigos. - Pues entonces será mejor comenzar cuanto antes, mañana por la tarde podríamos visitar el valle de Godric.

- No Harry, no podemos.

Los dos chicos miraron a Hermione.

- ¿Porqué no? – preguntó Ron.

- Porque en tu casa también había un encantamiento Fidelio, Harry. Dumbledore lo hizo para protegeros a tus padres y a ti, y hubiera funcionado de no ser por la traición de Petigrew, él era el guardián del secreto. No podremos encontrar la casa a menos que Petigrew nos diga cómo y no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

Aquello era un contratiempo que Harry no había previsto, Petigrew era el ser más cobarde que conocía y estaría bien escondido, protegido por Voldemort, que aunque le despreciaba le estaba agradecido por ser el único de sus seguidores que no le había dado la espalda tras la su caída. Tendría que cambiar de planes y olvidarse del valle de Godric, ni siquiera podría visitar la única casa que una vez había sido un hogar para él.

Hacía un buen rato que Ron y Hermione se habían acostado y ya estarían durmiendo, él debería hacer lo mismo, al día siguiente tenía que madrugar mucho para el examen de aparición. Entonces oyó que alguien llamaba discretamente, un segundo después la puerta se abrió sin hacer ruido y la cabeza de Ginny asomó por una pequeña abertura.

Se miraron y sin decir nada ella se acercó y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Cuando te marchas?- preguntó Ginny en voz muy baja.

- Mañana. Después del examen de aparición no volveremos.

Ella desvió la mirada.

- Lo suponía, he visto a Hermione preparar su equipaje.

A Harry le disgustaba que ella se hubiera enterado así, no quería que Ginny creyera que pensaba marcharse sin despedirse. Estaba tan cerca de ella que sentía que el aroma a flores que desprendía le nublaba la mente, sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía Harry le cogió la mano.

- Ginny, yo no deseo alejarte de mí, pero tengo que hacer algo y me resultará mucho más fácil si sé que estás en Hogwarts.

Ginny le miró con ternura y le dedicó una sonrisa triste.

- Lo sé. Y lo respeto aunque no me guste, pero ten cuidado Harry - su voz se quebró - haz lo que tengas que hacer y vuelve cuanto antes.

Ninguno dijo nada más, se abrazaron en silencio y Harry cerró los ojos mientras acariciaba el pelo rojo de Ginny.


	5. Chapter 5 La joya de la familia

**Por fin mi ordenador funciona y puedo actualizar. Este capítulo está dedicado a Laslu, muchas gracias y espero que siga con sus operaciones.**

**CAPÍTULO 5: La joya de la familia**

El número 12 de Grimmauld Place seguía siendo un lugar tan desagradable y poco acogedor como Harry, Ron y Hermione lo recordaban. Hacía casi dos años que no iban por allí y afortunadamente las tareas de limpieza parecían estar terminadas. Por fin aquella casa se había librado de todos los objetos viejos y en ocasiones tenebrosos que la familia Black había acumulado durante siglos. La Orden del Fénix se había desecho de todo aquello tratando de hacer la casa más habitable y Mundungus Flecher también habría colaborado a su manera, encargándose de robar cualquier cosa que pudiera parecer mínimamente valiosa y encontrara a su alcance. Solo habían sobrevivido a la exhaustiva limpieza unos pocos muebles viejos y desvencijados que se encontraban en mejor estado que los demás y que incluso así mostraban rastros de haber sido habitados hacía tiempo por polillas y doxys, y algún que otro objeto, como el cuadro de la madre de Sirius que colgaba en la pared del recibidor, que estaba hechizado para evitar que se sacara de la casa.

Instalarse en aquella casa fue muy triste para los tres, especialmente para Harry. Afortunadamente tenía con él a Ron y Hermione, no sabría si estando solo habría sido capaz de emprender la tarea que tenía por delante, aunque a veces pensaba que no podría permanecer durante mucho tiempo con ellos en un lugar cerrado debido a su gran afición a pelear constantemente aunque no tuvieran motivos. Para fortuna de Harry esto había cambiado un poco ese verano, de hecho en los días que compartieron en La Madriguera Harry no les vio discutir ni una sola vez.

El enorme caserón de los Black parecía un lugar fantasma, el silencio que reinaba por toda la casa solo era roto por los estridentes gritos y amenazas que de vez en cuando provenían del cuadro del recibidor. Nada más cruzar el umbral fueron recibidos por la señora Black con su amabilidad acostumbrada, que les llamó entre otras cosas usurpadores, sangre sucia y traidores a la sangre.

A la mañana siguiente Ron, harto de oírla, quiso lanzar al cuadro un hechizo Silencius para que se callara pero por desgracia el hechizo no funcionaba con cuadros, solo con personas de carne y hueso. A Harry se le ocurrió que tal vez podían taparle la boca con esparadrapo, como hacen los muggles. Sin pensarlo demasiado colocaron un trozo sobre su boca, pero el problema era que ella podía moverse por todo el cuadro y esquivarlo. Al ver que se apartaba del esparadrapo Ron no se dejó desanimar y pasó toda la mañana cubriendo el cuadro entero. Tuvo que oír como la madre de Sirius le insultaba llamándole de todo mientras adoptaba posturas imposibles para poder acceder a los huecos que todavía no estaban cubiertos, la verdad es que para ser una mujer tan mayor era muy flexible.

- ¡Cállese!, – le espetó Ron poco antes de terminar- quiera o no tendrá que hacerlo, le voy a tapar la boca con este bendito invento de muggles.

Esto la enfureció todavía más pero Ron siguió colocando esparadrapo. Cuando terminó el sonido quedaba bastante amortiguado y si se corrían las cortinas que cubrían el cuadro apenas se notaba.

Hermione, que era el principal blanco de las iras de la señora Black, no se cansó de repetir a Ron durante toda la mañana que no era tan terrible y que no hacía falta que se tomara tantas molestias, pero en realidad cuando Ron terminó su trabajo Hermione le sonrió muy agradecida y le dio un abrazo que hizo que las mejillas de Ron se pusieran tan rojas como su pelo.

Como todavía no tenían las cosas de Dumbledore y la casa estaba suficientemente habitable tuvieron que buscar algo con lo que mantenerse ocupados esos primeros días. Ron y Hermione empezaron a leer los libros de Oclumancia y Legeremancia y practicaban siguiendo las instrucciones de Harry.

Los tres se alegraron mucho cuando Remus Lupin apareció por allí con un montón de cajas que contenían las cosas que habían pertenecido a Dumbledore. Desde que Tonks y él eran pareja Remus había dejado de vivir en esa casa para trasladarse a la de ella pero Harry, Ron y Hermione le dejaron claro que siempre serían bienvenidos y que agradecerían cualquier visita suya.

Pasar lo que quedaba del verano encerrados en aquella casa, sin nada que hacer, podía ser deprimente y suspiraron aliviados de tener por fin algo en que ocupar el tiempo. Lo primero que Harry vio que Dumbledore le había dejado fue el pensadero. Al verlo se le pasó por la cabeza que quizás Dumbledore le hubiera dejado información que le resultara útil, buscó como un loco entre las cajas, tratando de encontrar alguna botellita o recipiente con algún recuerdo de Dumbledore que pudiera ayudarles pero no encontró ninguno.

Durante semanas estuvieron estudiando la herencia de Harry, sacaron de las cajas todos y cada uno de los objetos y los examinaron cuidadosamente. En aquellas cajas había muchísimos objetos extraños que ellos ya habían visto antes en el despacho de Dumbledore. Aunque ahora ya no zumbaban ni echaban humo, afortunadamente ninguno parecía roto a pesar de que algunos eran muy delicados y habían estado amontonados en el almacén de Cabeza de Puerco. A medida que pasaban los días Harry se desanimaba, entre los objetos de Dumbledore no habían encontrado nada que les diera una pista acerca de los Horrocruxes ni de su paradero y a veces no podía evitar pensar que era una pena que aquellas cosas, seguramente útiles y valiosas, fueran a parar a manos de alguien que no tenía ni idea de cómo usarlas.

Cuando terminaron de revisar todas las cajas Harry y Ron se dejaron caer en el sofá dispuestos a lamentarse durante un rato de su mala suerte.

- Es inútil - dijo Ron- jamás sabremos como funcionan la mitad de estas cosas y aunque lo descubriéramos no creo que nos sirviera de mucho.

En ese momento Hermione entró en la sala cargada con varias plumas y un enorme rollo de pergamino, se acomodó en el suelo, entre las cajas, y sin decir nada comenzó a escribir. Los dos se quedaron mirándola y Ron le preguntó:

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces, Hermione?

- ¿No está claro?, pretendo hacer un inventario –contestó sin levantar la cabeza.

- ¿Un inventario? – preguntó Ron atónito- Tardarás siglos, y además ¿para qué quieres un inventario?

Hermione suspiró y levantó la cabeza.

- Siempre es útil tener un inventario, Ron. – Hablaba con el mismo tono de voz con el que le explicaría algo muy sencillo a un niño pequeño- podremos saber que objetos tenemos, para qué sirven, en fin no todos pero sí algunos – añadió al ver una expresión de escepticismo en la cara de Ron – y dónde están guardados para encontrarlos rápidamente si los necesitamos.

Ron no pronunció ni una sola palabra pero estaba claro que los argumentos de Hermione no le habían convencido, así que añadió.

- Mundungus Flecher conoce esta casa, podría venir cuando estemos fuera y llevarse cualquier cosa - y añadió con ironía- y no me digas que tienes algo mejor que hacer que ayudarme.

Ron se incorporó un poco en el sofá para discutir más comódamente con Hermione.

- Vamos Hermione, Mundungus no robará nada de esto, eso no ocurrirá en primer lugar porque cree que en esta casa ya no queda nada que robar y en segundo porque sabe que si aparece por aquí Harry le matará por llevarse sus cosas.

- Eso es verdad – sentenció Harry interviniendo en la conversación – y lo tendrá merecido.

- Y además –añadió Ron en tono triunfante- un inventario solo te serviría para saber lo que se ha llevado pero no podrías recuperarlo.

- Voy a hacer un inventario – replicó Hermione con determinación inquebrantable.

- Está bien, hazlo. - Sin levantarse del sofá Ron estiró la mano y sacó de una de las cajas un objeto al azar, resultó ser un instrumento plateado que se sostenía sobre media docena de finísimas patas.- Dime Hermione¿cómo piensas catalogar esto?

Hermione le dirigió una mirada asesina.

Harry pensó que sus amigos volvían a ser los de siempre, los primeros días que pasaron en Grimmauld Place Harry temió que por fin Ron y Hermione se hicieran novios. Se sentía culpable por haberlo pensado así pero ahora que apenas podría salir al exterior estaba seguro de que la única cosa peor que aguantar sus peleas sería verlos besándose por todos los rincones de la casa, precisamente cuando él había tenido que renunciar a Ginny. Sabía que era egoísta pero no se sentía capaz de compartir la casa con unos enamorados.

Tratando de alejarse un poco de la discusión Harry cruzó la habitación y se sentó junto al tapiz que representaba el árbol genealógico de los Black. Debía de estar hechizado como el cuadro de la entrada o no habría sobrevivido a la operación de limpieza.

Harry paseó la mirada por el tapiz de la familia de Sirius, una de las más nobles y respetadas familias de magos de sangre pura. Eso era así porque los miembros que se habían casado con muggles habían sido borrados, sin embargo la parte baja del árbol estaba plagada de nombres de mortífagos que no habían sido borrados. Esa era la política en aquella casa por eso Sirius había renegado de la familia, por eso odiaba tanto la casa y todo lo que representaba. Quien iba a decirle a Harry que el número 12 de Grimmauld Place acabaría convirtiéndose en su refugio, aunque lo odiaba tanto como lo había hecho Sirius.

Sin buscarlo sus ojos se posaron sobre un nombre: Draco Malfoy. Harry apenas había pensado en Draco últimamente¿que habría sido de él?

En los seis años que compartieron en Hogwarts Draco y él habían alimentado una constante rivalidad que se fue incrementando poco a poco hasta estallar a finales del curso pasado, cuando un desafortunado enfrentamiento entre ellos casi había acabado en tragedia. En aquella ocasión Harry trataba de defenderse y no pretendía herir a Malfoy, no tanto al menos, pero la situación se le había escapado de las manos. Harry se dio entonces cuenta de que hay conjuros que no se deben emplear ni siquiera con los rivales. Con amargura pensó que seguramente, al menos en eso, Draco estaría de acuerdo con él, ya que pocas semanas después, cuando se encontraba frente a frente con un Dumbledore débil y desarmado no había sido capaz de matarle a pesar de todas las amenazas que había recibido por parte del mismísimo Voldemort. Por desgracia Snape no dudó en hacerlo por él, pero Draco había desobedecido las órdenes de Voldemort y Harry estaba seguro de que pagaría por ello. Estuviera donde estuviera Draco su situación no era envidiable, Harry seguía sin sentir simpatía por él pero al menos tenía que reconocer que no tenía madera de mortífago.

Aquella casa parecía conjurar pensamientos tristes. Parecía alimentarse, como los dementores, de la felicidad de la gente, Harry temió que si permanecían muchos meses en ella acabarían tan amargados y desesperados como Sirius. Pensando en su padrino Harry deslizó la mano con suavidad por la parte inferior del tapiz hasta que sus dedos se posaron sobre la pequeña quemadura que señalaba el lugar donde debería estar el nombre de Sirius. Su madre había borrado su nombre del tapiz porque él no era como el resto de la familia. Acarició con tristeza el pequeño círculo de tela quemada y entonces sus ojos se posaron en el nombre que estaba justo al lado, Regulus Black, el antiguo mortífago, sus padres sí estaban orgullosos de él, para ellos era algo así como la joya de la familia Black.

Por una asociación de ideas Harry recordó que ahora él también tenia su propia joya familiar y buscó el medallón que tía Petunia le había regalado por su cumpleaños y que ahora llevaba siempre al cuello. En cuanto lo tuvo en su mano un resorte se disparó en su cerebro y llamó a Ron y Hermione que seguían discutiendo al otro lado de la sala.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?- preguntó Hermione caminando hacia él.

- No sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes – contestó Harry sin apartar los ojos del tapiz - aquí está. Regulus Black.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Ron también miraba el tapiz pero no entendía nada.

- Regulus Black. R.B. – explicó Harry – La nota del falso Horrocrux está firmada por R.A.B. y llama a Voldemort Señor Oscuro, solo los mortífagos le llaman así. Por lo que sabemos de Regulus él fue un mortífago arrepentido.

- ¿Dónde está la nota Harry? – preguntó Hermione interesada – ¿qué dice exactamente?

Harry buscó el medallón falso en sus vaqueros, sacó la nota y aunque la sabía de memoria la leyó una vez más en voz alta para Ron y Hermione.

"Al Señor Oscuro:

Sé que moriré mucho antes de que leáis esto, pero quiero que sepáis que fui yo quien descubrió vuestro secreto. He robado el auténtico Horrocrux e intentaré destruirlo lo antes posible. Me enfrento a la muerte con la esperanza de que cuando encontréis la horma de vuestro zapato seáis mortal de nuevo.

R.A.B."

- Podría ser – murmuró Hermione.

- Claro que podría ser – Ron estaba entusiasmado, tener una nueva pista haría que Hermione se olvidara de la absurda idea de catalogar objetos de nombre desconocido – Harry tiene razón, solo los mortífagos le llaman Señor Oscuro. Pudo oír cosas que no debía, o algo así. Lo que está claro es que mientras trabajaba para Voldemort descubrió la existencia de los Horrocruxes.

- Yo diría del Horrocrux – corrigió Hermione – por la nota parece como si creyera que solo hay uno, y que una vez destruido Voldemort volverá a ser mortal. Sea quien sea R.A.B. solo descubrió a medias el secreto de Voldemort.

- Pero sabía que moriría porque tenía pensado abandonarle – Harry se estaba contagiando del entusiasmo de Ron, un entusiasmo que no había sentido desde la muerte de Dumbledore, meses atrás - Sirius me lo dijo: "a Voldemort no puedes entregarle tu dimisión así como así, es toda una vida de servidumbre o la muerte". Los mortífagos le mataron porque pensaban que les había traicionado pero seguramente Voldemort no imaginaba el alcance de su traición.

- ¿Crees que tendría tiempo de destruirlo? – preguntó Ron mirando a Harry.

- Quien sabe, quizá él fue R.A.B. pero tendremos que descubrir que hizo con el auténtico Horrocrux después de robarlo.

- No podemos dar por hecho que él es R.A.B. – Hermione todavía tenía sus reservas- tendremos que asegurarnos, lo primero será averiguar el segundo nombre de Regulus. Podríamos revisar el historial de los alumnos de Hogwarts, quizá allí conste su segundo nombre.

- No será necesario ir a Hogwarts, sé perfectamente quien puede ayudarnos – dijo Harry con confianza – y gritó ¡Kreacher!


	6. Chapter 6: R A B

**CAPÍTULO 6: R. A. B.**

Se oyó un sonido sordo y un elfo doméstico apareció en medio de la sala. Era muy viejo y su mirada parecía delatar cierta falta de cordura. Abrió mucho los ojos con expresión de asombro y comenzó a hablar en voz muy baja.

- El nuevo amo tiene el descaro de pisar el hogar de mi ama, la noble casa de los Black. La contamina llenándola de sangre sucias y traidores a la sangre. – La emoción de volver a su antiguo y añorado hogar y la rabia de verlo profanado por quien tanto despreciaba hacían que Kreacher estuviera a punto de romper a llorar, sus enormes ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. - ¡Qué falta de respeto! Ninguno de ellos es digno de esta casa.

Luego apretando mucho los dientes se dirigió a Harry y mientras le dedicaba una mirada desafiante hizo una reverencia.

- ¿El amo ha llamado a Kreacher?

- Si, Kreacher- contestó Harry, que conociendo la tendencia del elfo a divagar decidió ir directamente al grano - quiero que me hables de tu antiguo amo, Regulus Black.

Kreacher tembló ligeramente y mirando para otro lado volvió a hablar bajando un poco la voz.

- El joven amo pregunta por el hijo de mi ama. Él sí que era un buen muchacho, no como el joven amo, que es un indeseable¡Oh, mi pobre ama y su buen hijo¡si pudieran ver a quien ha acabado sirviendo el viejo Kreacher! Estos repugnantes desvergonzados mancillan la casa de mi ama, y ahora él también quiere mancillar el nombre de su buen hijo. No es digno de pronunciarlo siquiera.

- Kreacher – Harry estaba perdiendo la paciencia y cortó las divagaciones del elfo- quiero que me digas cual era el segundo nombre de Regulus, y te prohibo que me mientas.

Kreacher interrumpió su monólogo y se dirigió a Harry con una voz cargada de rabia, le odiaba profundamente pero no tenía más alternativa que obedecer sus órdenes.

– Su nombre completo era Regulus Arcturus Black.

Los tres contuvieron la respiración y se miraron emocionados, ahora podían estar prácticamente seguros de estar sobre la pista correcta¿cuántos mortífagos podrían tener esas iniciales?

Si Regulus había robado el guardapelo necesitaban saber que hizo desde entonces hasta que los mortífagos lo atraparon. Harry siguió interrogando a Kreacher tratando de descubrir algo de lo que pasó en esos días.

- ¿Como murió Regulus?

- No lo sé. Le asesinaron.

- ¿No sabes porque?

El elfo estaba realmente indignado, no llegó a gritar a Harry porque ahora era su amo pero elevó la voz.

- El hijo de mi ama era un buen chico, Kreacher no sabe porque nadie iba a querer matarlo. – Hizo una pausa y miró hacia otro lado, después clavó sus ojos en los de Harry y añadió con crueldad.- Sería mucho más comprensible que mataran al otro, al desagradecido sin corazón que renegó de su madre.

Harry estalló. Oír como hablaba así de Sirius era más de lo que podía soportar.

- ¡De que le mataran ya te encargaste tú después!

El elfo sonrió maliciosamente y Harry sintió como le hervía la sangre, miró a Kreacher y le gritó con desprecio.

- Debería matarte y cumplir tu antiguo deseo de colgar tu cabeza en un marco en las escaleras.

La familia Black tenía como costumbre adornar la casa con las cabezas de sus antiguos sirvientes, tras la limpieza habían desaparecido pero hasta hacía poco ese había sido el destino de todos los antepasados de Kreacher.

- ¡Harry! – Hermione le cogió por el brazo.

Hermione era una gran defensora de los elfos, incluso había fundado una organización, la PEDDO, para luchar por sus derechos, pero Harry no podía creer que defendiera a Kreacher. Él había pasado información a los mortífagos y después les había engañado para que acudieran a una emboscada en el ministerio. Ellos mismos, sus amigos y algunos de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix habían corrido un gran peligro y por su culpa Sirius estaba muerto. Harry iba a reprochar a Hermione su indulgencia con el responsable de la muerte de Sirius pero ella se le adelantó.

– Harry esto no nos llevará a ningún lado.

Harry estaba enfadado pero tenía que reconocer que Hermione tenía razón. Lo único que podía hacer ahora era averiguar todo lo posible sobre Regulus y el Horrocrux y asegurarse de que Kreacher no volviera a traicionarles. Haciendo un esfuerzo por contener su furia y por olvidar el asco que Kreacher le inspiraba Harry lo intentó de nuevo, era fundamental descubrir lo que Regulus había hecho con el guardapelo antes de morir.

Harry sacó el falso Horrocrux y se lo enseñó a Kreacher.

- ¿Has visto alguna vez este medallón Kreacher?, y no me mientas – le advirtió Harry.

- No, amo.- Kreacher parecía contento.

- ¿Estás seguro? – insistió Harry.

- Si, - Kreacher apretó los puños – lo estoy.

Pero Harry siguió interrogando al elfo.

- Está bien, nunca habías visto este medallón, pero yo busco otro. Es un guardapelo muy parecido a este pero tiene grabada una S, la marca de Slytherin¿sabes de qué medallón te hablo¿lo has visto alguna vez?

Los ojos de Kreacher, inyectados en sangre,se clavaron en Harry y muy a su pesar contestó:

- Si, amo.

- ¡Es estupendo! – Hermione no se había podido reprimir y Kreacher la miró con odio. Después miró hacia el techo y comenzó a murmurar.

- La sangre sucia está contenta, ellos quieren el medallón del hijo de mi ama y creen que lo encontrarán.

- No vuelvas a hablar así de ella¡nunca¿me oyes asqueroso engendro?- Ron estaba furioso, había sacado su varita y amenazaba a Kreacher con ella pero Harry y Hermione estaban concentrados en la otra frase del elfo.

- El medallón del hijo de su ama…-repitió Hermione en un susurro.

Ron guardó su varita mientras preguntaba.

- ¿Has dicho que ese medallón del que hablamos pertenecía a Regulus?

No podían creer la suerte que estaban teniendo. Estaban en lo cierto, Regulus era R.A.B. Él había robado el guardapelo y si Kreacher lo conocía debía haber pasado por Grimmauld Place después de hacerlo. Sin apenas buscarlo puede que estuvieran cerca de conseguir el primero de los Horrocruxes de Voldemort. El elfo fingía no haber escuchado las palabras de Ron así que Harry se dirigió a él.

-Kreacher te ordeno que me cuentes todo lo que sabes acerca de ese guardapelo.

Kreacher le sostuvo la mirada y volvió a temblar de indignación como cuando había llegado a la casa, todo el rencor que sentía se reflejaba en su expresión. Por un momento Harry pensó que se negaría aunque sabía que ahora que le pertenecía estaba obligado a obedecerle, entonces Kreacher empezó a hablar, lo hizo muy despacio y como si escupiera las palabras.

- Según el ama dijo a Kreacher su joven hijo vino a casa poco antes de morir y trajo ese medallón. Ella siempre guardó el medallón con cariño porque aquella fue la última vez que vio a su hijo. Después él se marchó y no volvió nunca. Kreacher no sabe nada más, Kreacher estuvo muy enfermo esos días y no recuerda nada de lo que pasó.

- ¿Has dicho que estuviste enfermo, Kreacher?

- Kreacher estuvo muy enfermo, casi se muere. Kreacher no recuerda nada, no sabe como llegó el guardapelo a la casa, ni cuando se marchó el joven amo. Cuando Kreacher se puso bien otra vez el joven amo Regulus ya había muerto.

Al oír esas palabras Harry tuvo una corazonada. Regulus había robado el medallón pero él sabía perfectamente que no hubiera podido hacerlo sin ayuda. Una sola persona no hubiera sido capaz de tomar esa horrible poción, Harry recordó con un nudo en el estómago lo difícil que le había resultado obligar a Dumbledore a bebérsela, y tampoco habría podido escapar después del ejército de inferius que protegían el Horrocrux. Estaba seguro de que Regulus no había ido solo a la cueva, sin embargo según Dumbledore la barca que usaron para cruzar el lago estaba hechizada para que no pudiera transportar a dos magos. Voldemort había tomado precauciones para evitar que un solo mago pudiera coger el Horrocrux y que dos magos adultos llegaran a la isla, pero seguramente la magia de un elfo habría podido burlarlas como lo había hecho la del propio Harry cuando todavía era menor de edad.

El elfo no parecía tan enfadado ahora y Harry, sospechando que la enfermad de Kreacher se debía a la misteriosa poción, quiso saber más. Todavía sentía remordimientos por haber obligado a Dumbledore a beberse aquella poción aunque fuera él quien se lo había pedido. Si esa noche no hubiera estado tan débil por el efecto de la poción ningún mortífago, ni siquiera el propio Voldemort, hubieran sido capaces de asesinarle.

- ¿Cómo enfermaste, Kreacher?

- Kreacher no lo recuerda.

Pero Harry no se contentaría con esa respuesta, él quería saber. Saber cómo afectaba la poción a quien la tomaba, qué se sentía al beberla, cúanto duraban sus efectos. Harry quería conocer todos los detalles, quería saber que era exactamente lo que le había hecho a Dumbledore y mirando al elfo gritó:

-¡No puedes mentirme!, dime cómo enfermaste.

El elfo miró a Harry, volvía a ser el Kreacher de siempre y con una voz cargada de ira le contestó:

- Kreacher no miente. Kreacher estaba bien la última vez que vio al joven amo, después enfermó y no recuerda cómo.

- ¿Cuándo fue eso? – preguntó Harry tratando de serenarse. – ¿Cuándo viste a Regulus por última vez¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? Cuéntamelo todo.

La ira y la impotencia hacían que Kreacher volviera a temblar de pies a cabeza, Harry sabía que de haber podido le habría golpeado, pero no tenía más remedio que cumplir sus órdenes y contarle lo que sabía.

- El joven amo llevó a Kreacher a una cueva oscura y tenebrosa donde había un lago. Subimos a una barca y cuando llegamos a una isla en el centro del lago me dio una copa de una poción que estaba muy fría. No me gustó. El frío se extendía por todo el cuerpo y comencé a temblar, pedí al joven amo que no me diera más poción pero creo que no lo hizo.

- ¿No recuerdas nada más?

- No.

La reacción de Dumbledore no había sido la misma, tal vez el efecto de la poción no era el mismo en elfos y humanos. Harry comprendió que tendría que resignarse y se centró en el Horrocrux.

- Y cuando te pusiste mejor el guardapelo estaba en la casa¿verdad?,- Harry volvió a mostrar a Kreacher el Horrocrux falso- el que se parece a este pero tiene grabada la marca de Slytherin.

- Si. Mi ama lo guardaba en una vitrina bajo llave, con mucho cuidado.

Harry, Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada, no podían hablar delante de Kreacher pero apenas podían contener su emoción. Regulus había llevado el medallón allí y después se había marchado perseguido por los mortífagos. Pero el Horrocrux había quedado a salvo, nadie sabía que lo había robado y por lo tanto no lo buscaban. Había permanecido en esa casa durante años, seguramente todavía estaba allí cuando La Orden del Fénix hiciera de la casa su cuartel general, pero ese verano habían hecho limpieza y lo habían tirado casi todo a la basura. Al recordarlo, Harry casi no podía respirar. Temiéndose lo peor preguntó:

- ¿Qué paso con el medallón, Kreacher?

El elfo lo miró desafiante, sonriendo, y los peores temores de Harry se confirmaron, antes de que Kreacher contestara Harry ya sabía la respuesta.

- El amo Sirius y todos los demás tenían mucho interés en deshacerse de las cosas de los Black. – Su sonrisa se acentuó aún más.- Lo tiraron a la basura.

Abatidos los amigos se miraron sin cruzar palabra, si el guardapelo había terminado en la basura lo habrían perdido para siempre y ni siquiera sabían si Regulus había tenido tiempo de destruirlo.

- Pero tú recogías muchas cosas de la basura – recordó Ron de repente - y ese medallón era una un recuerdo muy valioso para tu ama, seguro que no permitiste que nosotros lo tiráramos¿verdad Kreacher?

El elfo miró a Ron con desprecio.

- Kreacher no habla con traidores a la sangre, inmundicia que se mezcla con muggles y sangres sucia – Ron volvió a sacar su varita mágica pero Kreacher ni se inmutó – y tampoco lo haría con su nuevo y despreciable amo si pudiera evitarlo.

- Ya lo sé Kreacher- intervino impaciente Harry – pero no puedes, así que contesta, tenías en tu guarida un montón de trastos de los Black, cosas rescatadas de la basura¿está allí el medallón?

Kreacher volvió a sonreir.

- No, amo.

- Pero lo recuperaste de la basura – Harry no pensaba darse por vencido - ¿verdad?

Kreacher había esquivado hábilmente las preguntas hasta ahora pero Harry supo que había dado en el clavo cuando la sonrisa se borró de la cara del elfo.

- Si.

- ¿Dondé está? Kreacher te ordeno que si lo tienes me lo des inmediatamente.

Pálido y tembloroso el elfo metió la mano bajo el mugriento paño que lo cubría y tirando de una cadena que llevaba al cuello mostró el guardapelo de oro con la marca de Slytherin.


	7. Chapter 7: La maldición asesina

Un agradecimiento muy especial para Sig, que parece mi oráculo personal, contestando a todas mis preguntas. Gracias preciosa por ser tan amable y atenta. Un beso.

**CAPÍTULO 7: La maldición asesina**

Harry no podía apartar la mirada del guardapelo de Slytherin, Dumbledore y él habían corrido tantos peligros para conseguirlo y el precio a pagar había sido tan elevado que no podía creer que ahora lo tuviera allí, al alcance de su mano. Al pensar que siempre lo habían tenido tan cerca sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho y se le aceleraba el corazón. Ellos mismos lo habían tirado a la basura, no quería ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si Kreacher no lo hubiera rescatado de allí. Y todo lo que vino después, la aventura en la cueva, el lago subterráneo, la poción, los inferius…sin saber que el guardapelo estaba a salvo en Hogwarts. Si lo hubieran sabido antes Dumbledore estaría vivo.

Tratando de que Kreacher no notara su nerviosismo Harry estiró su mano muy despacio hacia el guardapelo, cuando lo rozó con los dedos notó un escalofrío que le recorría la columna vertebral pero lo ignoró y cerrando su mano sobre el medallón tiró suavemente. Pero Kreacher sostenía con fuerza la cadena y Harry tuvo que dar un tirón para arrancarlo de sus manos, el elfo emitió un gemido y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Harry con odio.

- Kreacher - dijo Harry sosteniéndole la mirada – quiero que vuelvas a Hogwarts. Tienes absolutamente prohibido hablar con nadie de lo que ha pasado aquí hoy. No puedes contarle a nadie que estamos en esta casa ni que nos has visto. – Kreacher fulminaba a Harry con la mirada pero a él no le importó – Te prohibo que cuentes nada acerca de Regulus Black, ni del lugar al que te llevó, ni de la poción que te hizo enfermar, y muchísimo menos de este medallón.

Harry sostuvo el medallón ante los ojos de Kreacher y vió como se ponía muy pálido y apretaba los puños con todas sus fuerzas. El elfo temblaba de pies a cabeza, acababan de arrebatarle su posesión más preciada y Harry estaba seguro de que se vengaría en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad así que tenía que darle unas instrucciones muy precisas que Kreacher no pudiera desobedecer.

- Si alguien te pregunta algo acerca de este guardapelo miente. Di que no sabes donde está, que no lo has visto nunca. Y ahora vuelve a Hogwarts.

- Kreacher no tiene más opción que hacer lo que el amo le ordena, aunque deteste hacerlo. – Murmuró entre dientes de forma casi inaudible.

- Muy bien- replicó Harry - veo que lo has entendido.

El elfo hizo una reverencia dirigiendo una última mirada asesina a su amo y desapareció.

Cuando se quedaron solos los tres tomaron aire, se sentían como si hubieran contenido la respiración durante horas, después de tanta tensión Harry sintió como sus músculos se relajaban. Se dirigió hacia la mesa del comedor y posó sobre ella el guardapelo, se sentaron alrededor y se quedaron mirándolo en silencio. Al cabo de un rato Harry se dio cuenta de que Ron y Hermione parecían estar esperando que él dijese algo.

- No puedo creer la suerte que hemos tenido, si no hubiéramos venido a esta casa podríamos tardar una eternidad en descubrir que Regulus era R.A.B., o no descubrirlo nunca, y si Kreacher no llega a registrar la basura lo habríamos perdido para siempre – dijo fijando la mirada en el guardapelo, como hipnotizado por él. – Hay tantas cosas que podrían haber salido mal, y sin embargo aquí está uno de los Horrocruxes, y sin que lo hayamos buscado.

Ron y Hermione tampoco podían apartar la mirada del guardapelo, quizás por pertenecer a uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts y ser un objeto con propiedades de magia antigua, quizás porque contenía un pedazo del alma de Voldemort, o quizás porque su búsqueda le había costado la vida a Dumbledore, el caso es que parecía ejercer sobre ellos un poder de atracción poco común.

- Es precioso- murmuró Hermione.

- Si, lo es – dijo Harry. – Ahora me pregunto cómo pudimos tirarlo a la basura sin más.

Aunque en el fondo Harry intuía la respuesta, no era el medallón el que los fascinaba si no la certeza de que un pedazo del alma de Voldemort residía en él, por eso no habían reparado en él la primera vez que lo vieron, cuando aún no sabían lo que ocultaba.

–Es fácil adivinar porque Voldemort lo escogió para hacer uno de sus Horrocruxes, perteneció a Slytherin y luego pasó por sus descendientes de generación en generación hasta que llegó a su madre.

Ron levantó la vista del guardapelo y se dirigió a Harry.

- ¿Todavía conserva su alma?

- Eso creo. Después de que Dumbledore destruyera el Horrocrux de anillo la piedra estaba resquebrajada. – Harry cogió el guardapelo e intentó abrirlo pero le resultó imposible y volvió a posarlo sobre la mesa.- No está roto así que Regulus no debió destruirlo antes de morir.

- Me cuesta creer que el hermano de Sirius fuera R.A.B. – dijo Hermione pensativa.

- Si, esta claro que Sirius se equivocó con él. – Harry pensó en la única vez que su padrino le había hablado de Regulus, entonces Sirius se había referido a él de modo despectivo. – Creo que nunca sabremos cómo Regulus descubrió la existencia del Horrocrux ni porqué traicionó a Voldemort.

Se hizo otro silencio en el que los tres volvieron a mirar el guardapelo.

- ¿Y ahora que hacemos? – preguntó Ron un momento después.

Harry dudó unos segundos antes de responder, la verdad es que no se había parado a pensar en como debía destruirlo, la única vez que destruyera un Horrocrux lo hizo sin saber lo que era en realidad.

- No lo sé, para destruir el diario le clavé el colmillo envenenado del basilisco, supongo que funcionará como con una persona normal, hay que buscar el modo de matar ese pedazo de su alma.

- Entonces lo más lógico sería usar el Avada Kedavra. – Dijo Hermione con un hilo de voz.

Harry miró a Hermione, estaba pálida. Los tres habían hablado mucho acerca de buscar y destruir los Horrocruxes de Voldemort pero era como si hasta aquel momento no fueran conscientes de lo que esto significaba. Tendrían que usar una maldición imperdonable.

- Yo lo haré – dijo Harry con decisión.

- No, Harry- Hermione le detuvo cuando iba a sacar su varita.

- Tengo que hacerlo Hermione, – protestó Harry que esperaba que ella le soltara un discurso sobre las consecuencias de emplear una maldición imperdonable- ya sé que es una maldición imperdonable y preferiría no usarla pero es necesario. ¿Recuerdas la profecía? "uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida", no preferirás que sea él quien me mate a mí.

Por segunda vez hizo ademán de sacar la varita pero Hermione volvió a detenerle de nuevo.

– No es por eso Harry. – Hermione parecía dolida de que Harry pensara que ella no quería que lo hiciera.- No tenemos la seguridad de que vaya a salir bien, podría pasar cualquier cosa.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?- preguntó Harry.

- No tenemos porque destruirlo ahora – propuso Hermione.

Harry reflexionó un momento.

- Bueno, aquí el guardapelo está a salvo. Voldemort no puede encontrarlo y nadie más conoce su existencia, solo Snape podría robárnoslo pero no tendremos la suerte de que ese gusano se pase por aquí. – Dijo Harry con resentimiento en la voz.- Pero se trata de un Horrocrux, Hermione – y Harry le dirigió a su amiga una mirada un tanto sarcástica.- Es magia muy oscura, no encontrarás nada acerca de cómo destruirlo en ninguno de tus libros, tendremos que fiarnos de nuestra intuición y la mía me dice que no es peligroso. No ocurrió nada cuando destruí el diario y que yo sepa Dumbledore no tuvo problemas con el anillo.

Ron puso cara de no estar muy de acuerdo.

- Lo que tú digas Harry, pero en mi opinión la mano de Dumbledore no tenía muy buen aspecto el curso pasado.

- Dumbledore se hirió la mano porque una maldición muy poderosa protegía el escondite del anillo. Cuando vino a buscarme en Julio a Privet Drive llevaba el anillo puesto, todavía no lo había destruido pero su mano ya estaba herida. Creo que ese es uno de los motivos por los que Voldemort protege tanto los escondites, estoy convencido de que es más difícil encontrar los Horrocruxes que destruirlos.

Hermione frunció el ceño.

- Me pregunto porqué no lo destruyó inmediatamente.

- Supongo que creía que estaba a salvo, era el único mago al que quien-vosotros-sabéis temía enfrentarse.- Contestó Ron con una voz cargada de tristeza.

- O quizás trataba de asegurarse de que Voldemort no notaría que se había destruido uno de sus Horrocruxes, – reflexionó Harry – ya sabía que había perdido el diario pero si percibe la destrucción de otro eso le pondría sobre aviso.

La idea era preocupante, bastante difícil sería encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes que faltaban como para perder la única baza que jugaba a su favor: la sorpresa. Si Voldemort descubría que alguien iba tras los Horrocruxes las cosas se les complicarían muchísimo más. La alarma se reflejó en el rostro de Ron.

- Pero él no lo nota¿verdad? No puede notarlo, si lo hace estamos perdidos. – Dijo con expresión de derrota.

Harry recordó una de sus conversaciones con Dumbledore acerca de los Horrocruxes.

- Dumbledore dijo que creía que no.

Ron miró a Harry atónito, luego se levantó y comenzó a pasear nervioso por la habitación.

-¿Qué creía?, eso no es muy tranquilizador, la verdad.

- Yo creo que Dumbledore no se equivocaba. – Dijo Hermione con calma. – Si supiera que alguien había destruido el anillo tomaría medidas para reforzar la seguridad de los demás Horrocruxes, sin embargo Harry y Dumbledore encontraron en la cueva lo mismo que Kreacher y Regulus.

Ron volvió a sentarse al lado de Hermione.

- Supongo que tienes razón. Menos mal que podemos contar con tu inteligencia Hermione- Ron le acarició el pelo y Hermione sonrió levemente. – Bien, - dijo en un tono animado- ya que no es imprescindible destruirlo ahora podíamos celebrar que lo hemos encontrado con una buena cena.

- Eres incorregible, - Hermione le miraba asombrada- después de todas las emociones de esta tarde y sólo piensas en comer. No cambiarás nunca Ron Weasley.

La sonrisa se esfumó inmediatamente de la cara de Ron, que se puso a la defensiva.

- Precisamente por eso, la emoción me abre el apetito, y además es muy tarde.

- Está bien, - Hermione volvió a sonreír- vayamos a la cocina y preparemos algo para cenar.

- Creo que Ron tiene razón, hemos conseguido un Horrocrux sin correr ningún peligro, deberíamos celebrarlo. -Harry se guardó el Horrocrux en el bolsillo y los siguió a la cocina. – Creo que quedan algunas cervezas de mantequilla y una botella de hidromiel.

A la mañana siguiente decidieron que como probablemente Voldemort no notaría la destrucción del Horrocrux sería mejor hacerlo cuanto antes. Después de desayunar recogieron la cocina y dispuestos a hacerlo Harry colocó el guardapelo sobre la vieja mesa. Estaba sacando su varita mágica cuando Hermione le detuvo.

- Harry, no pensarás que dejaremos que seas tú quien lo haga¿verdad?

– ¿Por qué no había de hacerlo?- preguntó Harry atónito por las palabras de Hermione.

El rostro de Hermione tenía otra vez esa expresión de quien tiene que explicar lo evidente.

- Porque eres el elegido, Harry. Tú eres el único que puede vencer a Voldemort, no podemos dejar que te expongas a un peligro que puedes evitar.

Harry estaba empezando a enfadarse.

- Es mi misión, Hermione, y yo debo hacerlo. Tú lo has dicho: soy el elegido – añadió en tono triunfante pensando que eso zanjaría la discusión, pero Hermione no estaba dispuesta a ceder tan fácilmente.

- Precisamente por eso Harry. La misión es lo más importante, y no permitiremos que la pongas en peligro corriendo riesgos innecesarios por protegernos. Esto podría salir mal y tú tienes que enfrentarte a Voldemort.- Yo destruiré el Horrocrux.

Hermione se giró hacia la mesa de la cocina con decisión pero resultó que mientras discutía con Harry Ron había sacado su varita y apuntaba al Horrocrux.

- Ni hablar, Hermione, seré yo quien lo haga, - dijo blandiendo su varita -apartaos.

Tanto Harry como Hermione abrieron la boca dispuestos a protestar pero Ron se les adelantó con voz enérgica.

- ¡Callaos los dos¡No quiero oír ni una sola palabra! – Había en su expresión una determinación que pocas veces le habían visto. -He dicho que lo haré yo, no pienso permitir que ninguno de vosotros se acerque a este guardapelo.

Ron blandía su varita con tanta convicción que Harry y Hermione estuvieron seguros de que los hechizaría si trataban de detenerle.

- Está bien Ron, -dijo Hermione- pero espera un momento.

En lugar de apartarse como Ron le había pedido Hermione se estaba acercando a él, hablándole con voz suave.

- Ron, esto puede ser muy peligroso, - ella le miró nerviosa a los ojos y las orejas de Ron se pusieron de un color rojo intenso- antes de que lo hagas creo que deberíamos…

Hermione se detuvo a media frase y Ron contuvo la respiración, la tenía tan cerca que podía notar como temblaba, podía notar incluso su aliento. Ron cerró los ojos. Entonces ella sacó su varita mágica y casi en un susurro dijo:

- ¡Protego!

Las orejas de Ron volvieron inmediatamente a su color a habitual y él dio un paso atrás, como si tratara de huir de Hermione aunque ahora un escudo invisible se interponía entre ellos.

- Ejem… si, un encantamiento escudo. Muy bien pensado, gracias Hermione – aunque la expresión de Ron reflejaba más decepción que agradecimiento- y ahora, por favor, apartaos.

Harry y Hermione se situaron en el otro extremo de la habitación y vieron como Ron apuntaba al guardapelo con su varita. Hermione cogió la mano de Harry y la apretó con fuerza, él vio que estaba muy pálida, Ron también lo estaba pero sin embargo parecía muy decidido.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

De la varita de Ron salió un rayo verde que alcanzó al guardapelo y éste se desplazó a toda velocidad sobre la mesa, fueron solo unos centímetros pero a su paso dejó un rastro de madera quemada. En un momento todo había terminado. Harry y Hermione se acercaron rápidamente.

- ¿Ya está? – preguntó Hermione sin apartar la mirada de Ron.

- Eso creo – contestó Ron con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Hermione le abrazó mientras decía:

- Menos mal que no te ha ocurrido nada.

Harry tomó el guardapelo en su mano, aunque hacía solo un momento había quemado la mesa ya no estaba caliente. A simple vista parecía intacto, trató de abrirlo pero seguía tan fuertemente cerrado como antes.

- No ha funcionado.

- ¿Qué?- preguntaron Ron y Hermione a la vez mientras se separaban.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no ha funcionado? – quiso saber Ron con una expresión en parte de decepción y en parte de incredulidad.

- Si, seguro. – Y tratando de evitar que la confianza de Ron en sí mismo se desmoronase añadió- Pero sé porque ha sido.

A Harry le había pasado lo mismo la única vez que había pronunciado una maldición imperdonable. Después de matar a Sirius su asesina, Bellatrix Lestrange, se había regodeado ante Harry, búrlandose de su dolor, él sintió tanta rabia que le lanzó la maldición Cruciatus tratando de hacerla callar. La maldición la alcanzó de lleno y si estuviera bien realizada debería sentir un dolor que no sería capaz de soportar pero Bellatrix simplemente se había caído al suelo. Después de eso se levantó como si nada y volvió a burlarse de Harry diciendo que para lanzar una maldición imperdonable había que sentirla, desearlo de verdad.

Harry se dio cuenta que él era el único en aquella casa capaz de destruir el Horrocrux, por mucho que lo intentaran ni Ron ni Hermione podrían hacerlo, temían a Voldemort, como todo el mundo, y deseaban verle derrotado, muerto, pero jamás le odiarían con la misma intensidad que Harry.

Aunque la profecía podría haberse referido también a Neville, Voldemort le había elegido a él cuando era un bebé, le había marcado con aquella cicatriz y había destruido toda su vida. Si Voldemort hubiera elegido a Neville él sería ahora una persona diferente. Harry comprendió que Voldemort le había convertido en lo que era: un chico capaz de pronunciar una maldición asesina.

Harry colocó el guardapelo sobre la mesa y pidió a Ron y Hermione que se alejaran de allí aunque antes de hacerlo Hermione le lanzó un encantamiento escudo igual al que poco antes le había hecho a Ron. Con una mirada de determinación Harry apuntó al guardapelo, pensó en su padre muerto por defenderle, en las súplicas que su madre había hecho a Voldemort por la vida de su hijo antes de morir, pensó en las muertes de Sirius y Dumbledore y en todas la ocasiones en que Voldemort había intentado asesinarle, en su carácter frío, implacable y cruel. Sintió como el odio se extendía por su interior, quemándole las entrañas. Supo que estaba listo, que deseaba la muerte de Voldemort más que nada en el mundo, que deseaba matarle.

-¡Avada Kedavra!

De nuevo un rayo de luz verde iluminó la habitación y alcanzó el guardapelo. Esta vez no se desplazó por la mesa, solo se abrió sin hacer ruido y soltó una pequeña nube de humo verde.

Cuando Harry lo cogió en su mano vio que había dejado una enorme quemadura en la mesa y que aunque a simple vista el guardapelo estaba en perfecto estado ahora el cierre estaba roto. Harry suspiró hondo y mirando a sus amigos dijo:

- Solo quedan tres.

……………………………………………………………………...

Ya sé que hasta ahora lo han tenido facilísimo, a partir del próximo capítulo les pondré las cosas un poco más difíciles, mientras ¿te animas a dejarme tu opinión en un review? Gracias por adelantado.


	8. Chapter 8: Noche de terror

En fín… advertí que el trío lo tendría más difícil a partir de ahora. Un saludo a todos.

**CAPÍTULO 8: Noche de terror**

Después de destruir el Horrocrux decidieron que tenían que poner todo su empeño en prepararse para seguir adelante, que encontraran el guardapelo había sido una cuestión de suerte y sabían que tendrían que esforzarse más para localizar los que quedaban. Llegaron a la conclusión de que lo más urgente era aprender a dominar por completo los hechizos no verbales así que se pusieron manos a la obra. Harry también siguió trabajando en Legeremancia y Oclumancia y decidió enseñar a Ron y Hermione todo lo que había aprendido aunque no resultaba fácil, eran disciplinas muy complicadas y a ellos no les bastaba con adquirir unos principios básicos. Harry empleó muchas horas de práctica para mejorar y se esforzó al máximo en instruir a Ron y Hermione lo mejor que pudo, aunque los progresos de momento no eran demasiado evidentes sobre todo en el caso de Ron.

Mientras, en Hogwarts, el curso ya había comenzado aunque eran muy pocos los alumnos que habían regresado al colegio. Para evitar que tantos jóvenes magos quedaran sin recibir ninguna formación académica la profesora McGonagall ideó un sistema de enseñanza a distancia que los alumnos pudieran seguir desde sus casas. Desde luego su formación no sería tan buena como si asistieran personalmente a clase pero al menos el curso no estaría completamente perdido, los alumnos que trabajaran duro quizá consiguieran aprobar los exámenes finales si decidían presentarse, aunque para los de séptimo curso sería prácticamente imposible adquirir un nivel suficiente para superar los ÉXTASIS.

Hermione se apuntó entusiasmada al programa de enseñanza a distancia. Al principio pensó que le costaría convencer a Harry y a Ron para que lo siguieran porque siempre se habían sentido más motivados por las múltiples distracciones que ofrecía Hogwarts que por los estudios en sí mismos pero Hermione argumentó que probablemente tendrían que enfrentarse a situaciones muy peligrosas y que cualquier cosa que pudieran aprender podría resultarles útil, y sorprendentemente para ella Ron y Harry no opusieron resistencia. Necesitaban ocupar en algo su tiempo para no dejarse vencer por la tristeza de aquella casa y a las pocas semanas de comenzar el curso descubrieron que lejos del agobio de los deberes y las presiones de los profesores aprendían relativamente rápido teniendo en cuenta la complejidad de los hechizos y conjuros de nivel ÉXTASIS.

En esas semanas no recibieron buenas noticias. Tonks y Lupin les visitaban con frecuencia y también los señores Weasley y Bill y Fleur, que habían vuelto después de pasar una temporada en Francia tras la boda.

Crecido tras la muerte de Dumbledore, Voldemort se creía seguro de su victoria. En esos meses los ataques se habían multiplicado, las filas de mortífagos se nutrían de magos temerosos de su poder y ya nadie se fiaba ni de sus mejores amigos porque los seguidores de Voldemort eran ahora una auténtica legión. Lo peor de todo era que el Ministerio cada vez se revelaba más inoperante ante los ataques y parecía imposible que pudiera contener la oleada de violencia que asolaba el país. La gente apenas salía de sus casas más que lo imprescindible, ya ni la propaganda del Ministerio ni las especulaciones publicadas por el diario El Profeta podían animar a una comunidad mágica que cada día observaba más descorazonada la incapacidad del Ministerio para frenar la situación.

Harry, Ron y Hermione permanecían la mayor parte del tiempo encerrados en Grimmauld Place, como todo el mundo casi todas sus compras las recibían a través a lechuzas, igual que el programa de formación a distancia de Hogwarts y solo salían ocasionalmente de casa para hacer alguna visita a la Madriguera o a Lupin y Tonks. En esas ocasiones casi siempre utilizaban la red Flu, que era una de las pocas cosas que de momento el Ministerio de magia gestionaba con total seguridad, para no tener que salir a la calle.

La noche de Halloween Bill y Fleur les invitaron a cenar para enseñarles su nueva casa, vivían en una encantadora casita de campo, muy pequeña pero acogedora. Después de hacer algunas reformas Fleur la había decorado a su gusto, lo que probablemente le costó algún que otro roce con la señora Weasley, pero había que reconocer que el resultado era estupendo. Bill solía bromear con el tamaño de la casa diciendo que cuando más pequeña más tendría que acercase a él su mujercita aunque era conocido por todos que siempre que podían dejaban el mínimo espacio libre entre ellos. Esa tarde Ron, Harry y Hermione se presentaron a través de la red Flu esperando disfrutar de una cena tranquila y que los recién casados moderaran un poco sus muestras de afecto ante sus invitados.

Inevitablemente en un momento de la cena salió a relucir el nuevo puesto de Percy como profesor.

- Ayer recibimos una lechuza de Ginny – contó Bill cogiendo una chuleta sangrante de una fuente de carne preparada especialmente para él – dice que Hogwarts está insoportablemente aburrido este año, casi no hay alumnos, el campeonato de quiddich no se celebra y además tiene que esquivar a Percy por todo el castillo.

Ron, que se estaba sirviendo su tercer plato de suflé aunque todavía tenía la boca llena, se apresuró a tragar para continuar con la conversación.

- ¿Qué te ha contado de Percy?, no la estará molestando.

Bill sonrió antes de contestar.

- Ginny es capaz de lanzarle el hechizo Mocomurciélagos aunque ahora sea su profesor, - en su rostro se reflejaba una expresión de orgullo – creo que la persiguió durante los primeros días por los pasillos tratando de hablar con ella, pero ya sabes como es Ginny, tiene mucho carácter y no está dispuesta a perdonarle.

Ron había dejado de comer, su enfado con Percy era una las pocas cosas capaces de quitarle el apetito.

- Aunque volviera a La Madriguera arrastrándose no merecería que le perdonásemos – dijo enojado, - no después de cómo se ha comportado.

Ron interrumpió lo que estaba diciendo cuando un enorme lobo plateado irrumpió en el comedor. Al ver al patronus todos dejaron de comer, este era el modo en que se comunicaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, era posible que uno de ellos estuviera en problemas.

- Es el patronus de Tonks, – dijo Bill preocupado – ella estaba de guardia esta noche por la zona del Ministerio, necesita ayuda.

Todos se levantaron en el acto dispuestos a echar una mano.

- Ahora somos mayores de edad Bill, no puedes prohibirnos ir. – Dijo Ron contestando a una mirada interrogativa de su hermano.

- Está bien, venid si queréis, pero tened cuidado.

Sin decir nada más los cinco sacaron sus varitas y salieron al exterior. Estaba una noche espléndida, soplaba una brisa fresca que anticipaba la proximidad del invierno pero la temperatura era agradable, en silencio caminaron aprisa unos cuantos metros alejándose de la casa hasta llegar a un lugar desde el que pudieran desaparecerse. Cuando Bill se detuvo miró a los demás y dijo:

- Nos vemos en la entrada del Ministerio.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se desaparecieron. Harry sintió la desagradable sensación que ya conocía de pasar por un tubo muy estrecho, tan estrecho como para notar que los ojos se hunden en las cuencas y que el pecho se oprime impidiéndote respirar, ahogándote de tal modo que crees que no lo resistirás.

Cuando Harry se apareció en la entrada del Ministerio aspiró hondo deseando expandir sus pulmones, llenarlos del aire fresco de la noche y olvidar la sensación de ahogo que se sufre al aparecerse, pero el aire que tomó resultó ser tan frío que le heló pulmones. Los cinco se miraron alarmados y todos a la vez pronunciaron asombrados la misma palabra: ¡dementores!

Echaron a correr hacia el cabo de la calle, no se veía a Tonks por allí cerca ni tampoco a ningún dementor por las inmediaciones pero la sensación de frío y tristeza era tan intensa que a la fuerza tenían que estar cerca y debían ser muchos. Llegaron a la esquina y siguiendo su instinto giraron hacia el lado de donde parecía proceder aquel aire gélido, en la siguiente calle tropezaron con Tonks que estaba muy agitada.

- Menos mal que habéis llegado – dijo la bruja atropelladamente – hay cientos de ellos concentrándose en un radio de varias manzanas, hay más aurores pero necesitamos ayuda, los muggles celebran Halloween y están en las calles, desprotegidos. Ni siquiera pueden ver a los dementores.

- Será mejor que nos separemos, así cubriremos un espacio mayor. – Bill se dirigió a Ron y Hermione. - ¿Habéis ahuyentado alguna vez a los dementores?

- No – dijo Ron – pero sabemos conjurar un patronus, podremos hacerlo.

- Perfecto – contestó Bill. - Fleur y Tonks se las apañarán bien juntas. Ron, ve con Harry. Y tú, Hermione, vendrás conmigo.

Las tres parejas echaron a correr en distintas direcciones tratando de cercar a los dementores. Harry corría tan rápido como podía, sintiendo como aquel aire cada vez más frío le helaba los pulmones. Si no se daban prisa los dementores podrían atacar a un montón de muggles. Aunque no pudieran verlos los muggles ya habrían notado la presencia de los dementores, el frío helado, el miedo, la tristeza, la sensación de revivir los peores recuerdos de tu vida, la impresión de que nunca más volverás a ser feliz, Harry esperaba que muchos muggles ya se hubieran puesto a salvo al ver que algo extraño ocurría, aunque no pudieran comprender lo que era, pero muchos de ellos estarían lejos de sus casas. Los dementores se alimentaban de los recuerdos felices y habían elegido la noche ideal para atacar, montones de niños indefensos recorrían las calles, ignorantes del peligro que les acechaba, incapaces de enfrentarse a él. Harry estaba seguro de que sí tenían la oportunidad causarían todo el daño posible, no dudarían en aplicar el beso de la muerte a todos los que cayesen en sus manos, pobres desgraciados que perderían su alma para siempre.

De pronto escuchó el sonido ronco que producía la respiración de los dementores y al doblar la esquina los vio, dos dementores que se dirigían directamente hacia él. Sin dudarlo un segundo levantó su varita y buscó en su mente un recuerdo feliz. Ni siquiera necesitó pronunciar el conjuro, le bastó con pensarlo. De su varita comenzó a salir un humo plateado que enseguida se materializó en un hermoso ciervo plateado, el ciervo echó a correr hacia los dementores poniéndolos en fuga y siguió su camino calle abajo, en línea recta hasta que Harry le perdió de vista.

A su espalda Ron pasó corriendo y se detuvo a la entrada de la calle siguiente. Desde donde Harry estaba no podía verle pero le oyó gritar – Expecto Patronum- y pudo ver como otro dementor huía deslizándose sobre los tejados de los edificios.

Ambos echaron a correr por las calles paralelas y se encontraron en el próximo cruce, después de comprobar que entre ellos no había ningún dementor se giraron y dándose la espalda uno al otro conjuraron unos nuevos patronus. Cinco dementores más escaparon en la oscuridad mientras los patronus seguían su camino. Siguieron limpiando las calles a toda velocidad, en ocasiones se cruzaban con pequeños grupos de muggles aterrorizados que no comprendían lo que sucedía a su alrededor pero Harry y Ron los esquivaban a toda prisa y seguían adelante. En poco tiempo su zona estaba completamente despejada pero entonces Harry reparó en que todos los dementores se habían ahuyentado en la misma dirección, quizá no se estuvieran marchando, solo se estaban replegando, reuniéndose en un mismo punto de la ciudad. Alarmado miró a Ron y elevó la voz para que pudiera oírle a pesar de la distancia.

- Se están concentrando, tenemos de detenerles. ¡Corre!

Echaron a correr a toda velocidad en la dirección en la que se marchaban los dementores, durante varias calles no se cruzaron con uno solo pero podían sentir el frío cada vez más intenso, incluso podían escuchar a lo lejos el sonido amortiguado de su respiración.

- ¡Harry!

Harry se detuvo y miró hacia atrás, Ron estaba plantado en medio de la calle y miraba hacia arriba. Había montones de dementores deslizándose suavemente sobre los tejados de los edificios, todos se dirigían en la misma dirección, hacia algún punto situado a la derecha de Ron y Harry. Recorrieron el último tramo de la calle tan aprisa como pudieron y al llegar al cruce giraron. A lejos vieron a Hermione que ayudaba a unos niños a ponerse a salvo en un edificio mientras Bill, unos cien metros más allá, trataba de contener a una legión de dementores. De pronto, como salidos de la nada, media docena de dementores rodearon a Hermione y se abalanzaron sobre ella mientras cerraba la puerta, estaban tan cerca que casi podían tocarla con sus pútridas manos. Fue como el pistoletazo de salida de una competición, en ese momento todos los dementores que había sobre sus cabezas iniciaron un descenso en picado a toda velocidad y se concentraron en un siniestro círculo alrededor de Hermione.

- ¡Expecto Patronum! – gritaron Harry, Ron y Bill al mismo tiempo. Fleur y Tonks que acababan de aparecer por otra bocacalle hicieron lo mismo.

Entonces fue como si todo sucediera a cámara lenta, Harry sintió que los patronus tardaban horas en materializarse mientras los dementores seguían estrechando el cerco entorno a Hermione. Aunque no podía apartar la vista de Hermione por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ron a su lado, incluso en la oscuridad de la noche se podía apreciar la lividez en su rostro, de su varita solo había salido una ligera nube de humo plateado. Cuando los patronus estuvieron formados se echaron a correr hacia el círculo de dementores, a Harry le pareció que tuvieran que recorrer montones de quilómetros para llegar hasta ellos. A medida que los patronus se aproximaban los dementores comenzaron a dispersarse pero durante unos momentos que parecieron eternos Hermione, totalmente cercada por docenas de dementores, desapareció de su campo visual.

Todos echaron a correr tras los patronus aunque el círculo de dementores todavía no se había disuelto. Antes de que llegaran hasta ella todos los dementores desaparecieron y pudieron ver el cuerpo de Hermione tendido sobre el asfalto.


	9. Chapter 9: Depués del ataque

**No pensaba actualizar tan rápido pero no puedo negárselo a mi querida Sig. Este es un capítulo cortito, simplemente para zanjar lo que empezó en el anterior y poco más.**

**CAPÍTULO 9: Después del ataque**

- ¡Que no la hayan besado¡Que no la hayan besado! – susurraba Ron una y otra vez mientras arrodillado en medio de la calzada abrazaba el cuerpo de Hermione.

Al llegar junto a ella la habían llamado a gritos pero Hermione no reaccionaba, Ron despegó la cabeza de Hermione de su pecho para mirarla de nuevo.

- ¡Hermione¡Hermione!, háblame – le suplicó.

Hermione entreabrió los ojos y le devolvió la mirada, no emitió ningún sonido pero sus labios se movieron ligeramente como si tratara de pronunciar un monosílabo. Ron suspiró y volvió a abrazarla mientras dos lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas.

- Me ha mirado, - exclamó con un inmenso alivio - eso significa que los dementores no la han besado¿verdad?- preguntó mirando a su hermano con ansiedad.

- Se pondrá bien – respondió Bill tranquilizadoramente – pero ahora deberíamos darle un poco de chocolate, tenemos que volver a casa cuanto antes.

- Podéis pasag allí la noche. – Propuso Fleur con la respiración entrecortada, todavía agitada por la rápida carrera que ella y Tonks habían emprendido en cuanto vieron que todos los dementores se concentraban. - Bill y yo os buscagemos un rincón donde dogmir.

- No. - Dijo Ron en tono tajante. - La llevaremos a Grimmauld Place, allí también tenemos chocolate.

Ron se incorporó con Hermione en brazos y Harry comprendió que su amigo prefería la intimidad de Grimmauld Place para cuidar de ella.

- Gracias – dijo Harry dirigiéndose a Bill y Fleur – pero nosotros nos ocuparemos de ella, estaremos bien. No os preocupéis.

Todavía no había terminado la frase cuando Ron se desapareció con Hermione en brazos sin importarle que pudiera haber algún muggle observándoles desde alguna de las ventanas de los edificios que los rodeaban. Harry lo siguió inmediatamente casi sin tiempo para despedirse.

Al llegar a Grimmauld Place Ron subió a Hermione a su cuarto mientras Harry preparaba un chocolate caliente. Cuando Harry subió al piso superior con el chocolate encontró a Hermione tendida sobre su cama, a su lado Ron le cogía la mano y le hablaba intentando que le prestara atención y no volviera a caer en aquel estado de semiinconsciencia en el que había quedado inmediatamente tras el ataque. Ella estaba muy debilitada y parecía incapaz de ingerir nada sólido pero el chocolate era lo mejor para reponerse de un ataque de dementores, si conseguían que bebiera un poco enseguida se sentiría mejor.

En cuanto hubo tomado el chocolate Hermione se quedó dormida y Harry se retiró a su habitación dejando que Ron se quedara a solas con ella, el peligro había pasado y mañana Hermione estaría perfectamente pero si se tratara de Ginny no habría nada en el mundo que pudiera alejarle de su cabecera así que no intentó convencer a Ron para que durmiera un poco.

A Harry le costó quedarse dormido, Ron y Hermione se habían empeñado en acompañarlo en la búsqueda y destrucción de los Horrocruxes pero estarían mucho mejor en Hogwarts, seguros en el castillo, asistiendo a clase y continuando con sus vidas. Eran sus mejores amigos, siempre estaban a su lado, ayudándole, apoyándole, dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas. Esta vez habían llegado a tiempo pero quien sabe que ocurriría la próxima vez, tal vez alguno de ellos resultara gravemente herido. O muerto. Aunque Harry prefería no pensar en eso siquiera.

Además se sentía terriblemente egoísta por haber deseado que Ron y Hermione no se hicieran novios, Harry estaba seguro de que ellos se querían y sabía que si algo le ocurría a uno de los dos el otro lamentaría siempre haberse guardado lo que sentía, pero eran tan indecisos que estaban perdiendo un tiempo precioso para estar juntos.

Aunque por motivos distintos a él le había ocurrido algo parecido con Ginny, ella estuviera allí todo el tiempo y mientras él había sido lo bastante tonto como para no reparar en ella durante años. Después el tiempo para estar juntos había sido demasiado corto.

Hermione les había ayudado a Ginny y a él y Ron no le había arrancado la cabeza por enamorarse de su hermana pequeña, así que ahora le tocaría a él ser tolerante y convivir con una pareja de enamorados. Ron y Hermione no deberían desperdiciar ni un solo momento más.

Suponiendo que cuando se hubiera pasado el susto del ataque ellos llegarían a la misma conclusión y prometiéndose a sí mismo olvidarse de su egoísmo y alegrarse por ellos cuando se decidieran a estar juntos Harry se quedó dormido.

A la mañana siguiente Bill pasó a visitarles muy temprano, antes de ir a trabajar. Harry y Ron seguían ofreciéndole chocolate a Hermione cada cinco minutos aunque ya se encontraba mucho mejor, de hecho el aspecto de Ron era bastante peor que el ella, estaba pálido, ojeroso y despeinado aunque comía con mucho apetito. Bill decidió quedarse a desayunar con ellos y aprovechó para regañar ligeramente a Ron por desaparecerse la noche anterior de forma tan repentina.

- Pudisteis quedaros conmigo y con Fleur, no nos hubiera importado. Y esa precipitación al desapareceros, menos mal que no había muggles mirando.

- Como si eso importara. – Objetó Ron desviando por un momento la atención de su plato de huevos revueltos – Los muggles ya estarían más que impresionados al ver a unos locos de aspecto raro corriendo por las calles con varitas en la mano y acompañados de unos extraños animales plateados. Y además – Ron le dirigió a su hermano una sonrisa burlona – no esperarías de verdad que alguien en su sano juicio quisiera pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que vosotros dos.

Bill contestó a Ron aunque decidió ignorar su último comentario.

- Afortunadamente era Halloween, de modo que a nadie le extrañó nuestro aspecto, ni siquiera el mío – bromeó señalando su rostro que había quedado terriblemente desfigurado después de ser atacado Greyback, el líder de los hombres lobo al servicio de Voldemort.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con los muggles? – quiso saber Hermione – Tuvo que vernos un montón de gente, no creo que los del Ministerio fueran capaces de localizarlos a todos para modificarles la memoria.

- ¿No has leído tu ejemplar de El profeta de hoy, Hermione?- Preguntó Bill extrañado.

- No he podido hacerlo todavía porque estos dos no dejan de atosigarme para que coma más chocolate – contestó Hermione como si reprendiera a sus amigos aunque luego les dedicó una sonrisa.

- Según El Profeta las autoridades muggles han explicado a la población que los patronus formaban parte de un espectáculo de luz, sonido y fuegos artificiales que estaba previsto para celebrar Halloween pero que salió mal.

- ¿Y los muggles se lo han tragado? – preguntó Ron incrédulo.

Pero a Harry no le pareció tan descabellado.

- Créeme Ron, se tragarán mucho mejor esa explicación por estúpida que parezca que la verdad de lo que pasó. Probablemente las personas que estuvieron más cerca de los dementores no se lo crean del todo pero la mayoría de la población si lo hará, y eso es lo que les importa. Menos mal que los muggles no pueden ver a los dementores porque no se me ocurre nada que pudieran decirles para explicar lo que son. ¿Qué más dice El Profeta?- Preguntó Harry a Bill.

- Nada interesante. Hablan del ataque y de que afortunadamente nadie salió herido, ni muggles, ni magos. No mencionan el ataque que sufrió Hermione porque no se enteraron. Os desaparecisteis tan rápido que ninguno de los aurores os vio y los muggles no pueden identificaros así que optamos por no contar a nadie que estuvisteis allí, supongo que lo preferiréis así. El Profeta les atribuye todo el mérito a los aurores y publican que gracias a la intervención del Ministerio se ha evitado que los dementores siembren el pánico en las calles de Londres.

- Típico de El Profeta – dijo Harry sirviéndose otro baso de zumo de calabaza – los dementores podrían haber atacado a docenas de muggles e incluso así publicarían que el Ministerio hizo un gran trabajo.

- Todavía no me lo puedo creer, dementores en el centro de Londres. – Hermione se quedó pensativa y un escalofrío recorrió su columna. Al verlo Ron le acercó una rana de chocolate que ella rechazó con la mano.

Esa mañana también recibieron la visita de una preocupada señora Weasley que se empeñó en quedarse todo el día con ellos, ejerciendo de madre protectora y lamentándose de que Bill les hubiera permitido acompañarle la noche anterior. Aunque ninguno de los tres lo reconoció lo cierto es que ahora que vivían solos les resultaba agradable recibir de vez en cuando la visita de alguien que se preocupara por ellos. Cuando el señor Weasley terminó su jornada laboral y se pasó por allí había una pequeña multitud reunida en la cocina de Grimmauld Place. Fleur había llegado por la tarde con una enorme tarta de chocolate que había hecho ella misma y que reservaron como postre para la cena y Bill se presentara en cuanto salió del trabajo, igual que Tonks. Lupin, apareció un poco después, por fín había regresado de una misión que cumplía para La Orden del Fénix y acababa de enterarse de lo que había pasado.

- Las cosas van de mal en peor, esta vez hemos podido evitarlo pero casi perdemos a Hermione y muchas personas inocentes ajenas a esta guerra han estado en peligro. – Se lamentó el señor Weasley. - Si Voldemort permite a dementores y otras criaturas que ahora trabajan para él campar a sus anchas no podremos detenerles. Mucha gente resultará herida.

- Los dementores no le van a servir a cambio de nada, ni tampoco los licántropos o los gigantes. – En la voz de Lupin se apreciaba una profunda tristeza. - Tenemos que prepararnos para lo peor.

- Todo sería más fácil si contáramos con un espía en sus filas. – Dijo Tonks levantándose y empezando a recoger la mesa. -Podríamos anticiparnos a este tipo de ataques.

- No sigas insistiendo en eso, - la señora Weasley la miraba del mismo modo que cuando reprendía a alguno de sus hijos – ya te hemos dicho que es demasiado peligroso.

Cuando Tonks pasó por su lado Lupin la cogió la mano y la obligó a sentarse junto a él en el banco.

- Ya lo hemos hablado, no dejaré que te infiltres entre los mortífagos. – Le dijo mirándola con seriedad.

- Ni siquiera sabrán que soy yo- protestó ella. – Y si no estuviera dispuesta a asumir riesgos no me habría hecho auror.

- No lo haremos, - intervino Bill - ellos no confiarán lo suficiente en un recién llegado y suplantar a uno de los mortífagos antiguos no es una buena idea, podrían reconocerte.

- Lo sé, pero la situación cada vez empeora más, debemos hacer algo. - A pesar de la oposición de todos Tonks seguía insistiendo en la idea aunque dudó un momento antes continuar hablando con voz queda. – No penséis que defiendo a Snape pero a veces nos resultaba muy útil.

Todos se quedaron callados, fue la señora Weasley quien rompió el silencio tras acercarse a Tonks y cogerle la mano que tenía libre.

- Sí, a veces era útil, pero el precio a pagar fue demasiado alto- dijo mirándola a los ojos.- Igual que lo sería si te descubriesen. Olvídalo, afrontaremos el peligro si es necesario pero no dejaremos que uno de los nuestros se meta voluntariamente en la boca del lobo. – Y mirando amenazadoramente a Harry, Ron y Hermione añadió – y eso va por vosotros también.


	10. Chapter 10: En el pensadero

Este capítulo narra una escena del primer libro pero para no aburriros le he dado otro enfoque, espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 10: En el pensadero**

Aunque tras el ataque de los dementores Harry pensó que aquello sería el empujón definitivo que Ron y Hermione necesitaban para aclarar sus sentimientos de una vez por todas, no fue así. Volvían a discutir menos entre ellos, y desde luego se mostraban más atentos el uno con el otro, pero ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a dar el primer paso.

Una fría mañana a mediados de noviembre Harry entró en la sala de estar y se encontró a Hermione y Ron practicando unos complicados hechizos siguiendo los consejos que les enviaba el profesor Flitwich.

- No lo conseguiré nunca – exclamó Ron con desánimo mientras sostenía lo que parecían dos vasos de cerámica totalmente deformes y retorcidos sobre sí mismos, como si antes de terminar de modelarlos el alfarero hubiera abandonado su trabajo dejando que el torno girara solo y se estropeasen. – Mira como han quedado.

- Solo tienes que concentrarte lo suficiente en uno de ellos – explicó Hermione con paciencia. – Si consigues visualizar perfectamente uno y realizas correctamente el movimiento de la varita no tendrás problemas.

Las semanas anteriores habían aprendido el encantamiento Permisceo con el que podían fusionar dos objetos en uno solo, empezaron con cosas sencillas y parecidas, como una taza con asas y un vaso grande que se convertían en un pequeño jarrón que conservaba las características de ambos. A Harry y Ron les había costado un poco pero lo habían conseguido aunque separarlos de nuevo resultaba mucho más complicado.

- Dissolutio. – pronunció Hermione mientras hacía un suave movimiento de muñeca y los dos recipientes que formaban su jarroncito se separaron quedando en perfecto estado. - Usa movimientos suaves, un golpe brusco de varita estropea los objetos.

- Es culpa de mi mala memoria, – se lamentó Ron - no puedo visualizar todos los detalles.

- Solo tienes que recordar los detalles de uno de los dos, - Hermione no estaba dispuesta a tirar la toalla tan pronto - si separas bien uno de ellos todo lo que quede será del otro.

- Cuando tú lo dices incluso parece sencillo - dijo Harry entrando en la habitación, a él tampoco le salía demasiado bien ese hechizo.

- Pronto lo conseguiréis – les animó Hermione mientras disolvía un terrón de azúcar en un vaso de agua.

Ella ya había superado la separación de los cuerpos perfectamente sólidos y pretendía ir un paso más allá. Cuando el terrón estuvo completamente disuelto apuntó al vaso con su varita, su cara se transformó dejando ver una expresión de concentración.

- _Dissolutio_.

El agua empezó a moverse haciendo que el baso vibrara, Hermione entrecerró un poco los párpados, apretó los labios y siguió apuntando. Unos segundos después el azúcar se volvió sólido de nuevo, concentrándose en el fondo del vaso mientras Hermione mostraba una sonrisa radiante.

- Eso ha sido asombroso – espetó Ron con la boca abierta, haciendo que la sonrisa de Hermione se ensanchara un poco más.

Harry cruzó la sala esquivando las cajas que contenían las cosas de Dumbledore y dirigiéndose a la ventana miró el día gris, el ambiente era húmedo y el cielo estaba completamente cubierto de nubes, pronto comenzaría a llover. Cerca de sus pies el pensadero de Dumbledores reposaba en una caja de cartón. Los últimos días había estado dándole vueltas a una idea en la cabeza pero acababa de dar con una solución para sus preocupaciones, girándose miró a Ron y Hermione.

- Hoy no tengo muchas ganas de practicar hechizos, - les dijo - pero podemos hacer otra cosa mucho más interesante, se me acaba de ocurrir algo.

El ataque de los dementores había convencido a Harry de que tendrían que seguir trabajando duro. La influencia de Voldermort era cada vez mayor y nada parecía capaz de ponerle freno, tenían que encontrar y destruir los Horrocruxes cuanto antes y estar preparados para enfrentarse a él cuando volviera a ser mortal.

Cuando Kreacher les entregó el guardapelo Harry se había dado cuenta de que el respeto reverencial que Voldemort inspiraba en toda la comunidad mágica alcanzaba incluso a sus amigos, de hecho Ron todavía no se atrevía a pronunciar su nombre. Harry no permitiría que nadie más muriese por interponerse entre él y Voldemort, y cuando llegase el momento de ir en su búsqueda no dejaría que le acompañasen, pero si Ron y Hermione se empeñaban en permanecer a su lado era probable que en alguna ocasión terminaran encontrándose con él y Harry pensó que debían estar preparados, cuanto mejor le conocieran menor sería el riesgo de que el miedo les atenazara.

Desde que se conocían Harry lo había compartido todo con ellos, conocían con detalle todos y cada uno de los encuentros entre él y Voldemort, eran los únicos a los que les había confiado lo que decía la profecía según la cual uno de los debía morir a manos del otro y sin embargo nunca le habían visto.

Harry se había enfrentado a Voldemort en cinco ocasiones y Dumbledore le había mostrado retazos de su pasado, ahora Harry le conocía y empezaba a intuir como pensaba o porque se comportaba de una determinada forma pero Ron y Hermione ni siquiera sabían como era el aspecto de Voldemort. Y eso precisamente era lo que Harry pretendía solucionar, puede que no supiera sacar partido a la mayoría de las cosas que Dumbledore le había dejado pero tenía intención de darle un buen uso al pensadero. Sería perfecto para preparar a Ron y Hermione para lo que les esperaba y también podía darles alguna pista acerca de donde Voldemort podía haber escondido los demás Horrocruxes.

Hermione se mostró entusiasmada con la idea que Harry les propuso y aunque era evidente que lo que Ron sentía al respecto distaba mucho del entusiasmo tuvo que admitir que era una buena idea y que quizá entre los tres encontraran alguna pista que les ayudara a localizar los Horrocruxes que faltaban. Después de hablarlo entre ellos decidieron que no había ningún motivo para esperar y que esa misma tarde empezarían a explorar los recuerdos de Harry.

Harry llegó a la conclusión de que ya que pensaba mostrárselo todo a sus amigos lo mejor sería comenzar por el principio así que se aproximó al pensadero y acercando la varita a su sien extrajo de su cabeza un fino hilo plateado que al caer en el pensadero se convirtió en una sustancia entre líquida y gaseosa que giraba haciendo remolinos.

Para Ron y Hermione aquella no solo sería la primera vez que viesen a Voldermort, también se estrenarían en el uso del pensadero aunque ya conocían por Harry como funcionaba.

- Tenéis que inclinaros hasta tocar el contenido del pensadero, yo iré primero. ¿Estáis listos? – preguntó Harry.

Los dos asintieron con la cabeza y Harry se inclinó sobre el pensadero, de pronto se sintió absorvido por él y se precipitó girando al vacío en medio de una oscuridad casi total. Aterrizó en los terrenos de Hogwarts, cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid. Un momento después primero Hermione y luego Ron aterrizaron a su lado.

Se encontraban en la entrada del bosque prohibido, a pocos metros de ellos había un pequeño grupo de personas pero la oscuridad era tan intensa que apenas se podían distinguir sus siluetas. Aunque debido a su enorme tamaño era indudable que una de esas personas era su amigo Hagrid, el guardabosques de Hogwarts. Al aproximarse un poco más al grupo Harry y Hermione pudieron verse a sí mismos, seis años antes, acompañados por Neville, Draco Malfoy y Fang, el enorme perro jabalinero de Hagrid.

Unos días antes la profesora McGonagall los había sorprendido rondando por el castillo de madrugada, lo que la profesora no había descubierto era que en realidad Harry y Hermione venían de reunirse con Charlie Weasley en la torre de astronomía. Ese curso Hagrid se había hecho con un huevo de dragón y pretendía criarlo clandestinamente, pero aunque a Hagrid le pareciera una criatura adorable Norberto se había convertido en un peligro nada más romper el cascarón. Charlie trabajaba cuidando dragones en Rumania y se había ofrecido a llevarse a Norberto antes de que causara más problemas.

Esa noche Ron no los había acompañado porque se encontraba en la enfermería, precisamente por culpa de Norberto, pero Malfoy se había enterado de sus planes y merodeaba por los pasillos con la intención de delatarles y a Neville también le habían sorprendido mientras trataba de alertar a Harry y Hermione. Como castigo aquella noche los cuatro ayudaban al guardabosques a localizar a un unicornio herido.

- ¡Vaya!, – dijo Ron asombrado – erais unos auténticos enanos.

- Solo estábamos en primero, Ron. - Le recordó Hermione. – Y no creas que tú eras mayor que nosotros.

- Lo imagino – contestó Ron con una sonrisa – pero es divertido veros así.

- Estamos a punto de entrar en el bosque – explicó Harry a Ron- para buscar al unicornio. Aquí veré a Voldemort por primera vez, si exceptuamos cuando intentó matarme siendo un bebé, claro.

La voz de un asustado Draco interrumpió a Harry.

- ¿Y que ocurrirá si quien hirió al unicornio nos encuentra antes a nosotros?

- Aquí tenemos a Malfoy, todo un héroe. – Dijo Ron con sorna, aquella situación le resultaba divertida, detestaba tanto a Malfoy que disfrutaba viendo como pasaba un mal trago, aunque solo fuera en un recuerdo. – Lástima que esa noche no se encontrara en el bosque con Aragog y su acogedora familia, si yo fuera Hagrid le habría enviado directo a su hondonada, seguro que le habrían recibido como se merecía.

Siguiendo al grupo se internaron en el bosque, al llegar a la primera bifurcación Hagrid les dio instrucciones para separarse.

- Yo quiero ir con Fang – dijo Malfoy apresuradamente.

Esta vez Ron no hizo ningún comentario pero miró a Malfoy esbozando una sonrisa casi imperceptible mientras sacudía ligeramente la cabeza.

Observaron como Neville y Draco se alejaban con Fang por otro sendero y se perdían en la oscuridad, ellos siguieron al grupo que formaban Hagrid, Hermione y Harry. Al rato de caminar tras ellos llegaron a un claro donde se encontraron con unos centauros y escucharon la conversación que habían mantenido años atrás. "Los inocentes siempre son las primeras víctimas", había dicho Ronan al preguntarle por el unicornio herido. Harry se estremeció al oírlo. La frase no había tenido ninguna importancia para él en aquel momento pero ahora se daba cuenta de lo acertado de la reflexión del centauro. Cuantas víctimas se había cobrado Voldemort en esos seis años y como había cambiado desde entonces el mundo que Harry conocía. Ahora abrir un periódico y encontrarse que los titulares anunciaban nuevas víctimas era algo habitual.

Cuando los Harry y Hermione del recuerdo echaron a andar detrás de Hagrid, abandonando el claro, los siguieron avanzando en silencio tras ellos, escuchando como hablaban acerca de lo que podía ser aquello que estaba atacando a los unicornios. De pronto la Hermione del recuerdo avisó a Hagrid de que Neville y Draco estaban haciendo la señal de peligro.

- Era una falsa alarma – explicó Harry, principalmente para Ron que no había estado allí esa noche. – Ahora Hagrid volverá y me pedirá que continúe con Fang y Malfoy y tú te marcharás con él y con Neville, ¿recuerdas? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Si – contestó ella.

Tal como había dicho Harry, Hagrid volvió con Neville y Malfoy y enseguida volvieron a separarse.

- Vamos – dijo Harry a Ron y Hermione – todavía tendremos que caminar un rato antes de encontrar al unicornio y a Voldemort.

Siguieron adentrándose en el interior del bosque hasta que el rastro de sangre plateada se hizo cada vez más evidente, delante de ellos el Harry de once años y Malfoy caminaban en silencio.

- Ahí está el unicornio, ahora aparecerá Voldemort. – Advirtió Harry.

Observaron la triste imagen del unicornio muerto, la blancura de su cuerpo y de su crin destacaba en la oscuridad en la noche. Apenas acababa Harry de hablar cuando a ras del suelo apareció una figura encapuchada, reptando entre las sombras. Malfoy profirió un grito y huyó seguido de Fang pero esta vez Ron no se burló de él, estaba quieto, expectante, apenas parpadeaba. Igual que Hermione, igual que el propio Harry aunque se tratase de su recuerdo. Contuvieron la respiración al ver como la figura se dirigía amenazadoramente hacia el Harry del recuerdo, la sangre plateada del unicornio goteaba sobre su pecho ofreciendo un espectáculo siniestro y aterrador, y junto a ella Harry parecía más pequeño y vulnerable que nunca. Entonces, de repente, algo saltó sobre ellos. Ron y Hermione se sobresaltaron, por un momento olvidaron que estaban dentro del pensadero y que ninguna de aquellas figuras podía siquiera rozarles y agacharon sus cabezas cuando los cascos de un centauro pasaron a escasos centímetros de ellos. Al levantarlas vieron como Firenze, el centauro que años después sería profesor en Hogwarts, arremetía contra Voldemort y este huía internándose en el corazón del bosque.

Harry se miró a sí mismo en su recuerdo, había caído al suelo de rodillas, vencido por el dolor más intenso que hasta entonces había sentido en la cicatriz, aunque años después vendrían otros peores.

- Creo que esto será suficiente. – Dijo Harry a sus amigos y sujetándolos por el brazo dio un tirón hacia arriba y los tres salieron del pensadero. Momentos después aterrizaban tambaleantes en la sala de estar de Grinmauld Place y la claridad les deslumbraba momentáneamente aunque afuera el día continuaba nublado.

- Esto…impresiona. – Dijo Hermione con voz queda sentándose en el sillón más próximo.

- Y que lo digas, – añadió Ron – y eso que entonces todavía no había recuperado su cuerpo.

- Lo sé, - contestó Harry sombríamente sentándose también él ante el fuego- por eso quería enseñároslo. Ahí solo tenía media vida, ya lo habéis visto, necesitaba matar a los unicornios para alimentarse de su sangre y asegurar su existencia, cuando le veáis tal y como es ahora, con todo su poder, será mucho peor.

Harry no se arrepentía de haber compartido su recuerdo con Ron y Hermione pero si se mostraban tan impresionados con su primer y fugaz encuentro con Voldemort, tal vez cuando les mostrara escenas tan aterradoras como la de la noche que regresó ya no quisieran acompañarlo. No podía culparles, si decidían echarse atrás lo comprendería aunque necesitaba su apoyo y su compañía más de lo que ellos podían imaginar.

Levantó la cabeza y desviando la mirada del fuego miró a sus amigos, sin duda su mirada transmitía la inseguridad que sentía en ese momento porque cuando Hermione se sentó a su lado y le habló, Harry sintió como si ella hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos.

- Has tenido una gran idea, Harry – mientras Hermione hablaba Ron también se sentó junto a ellos – así podremos hacernos a la idea. Estoy segura de que de otro modo nos hubiéramos quedado paralizados al verle. – Hermione miró significativamente a Ron. - Puede que no seamos capaces de vencerle pero al menos le plantaremos cara si nos lo encontramos.

- Claro que sí – concluyó Ron con voz firme. – Ya nos hemos enfrentado a mortífagos, dementores y licántropos y hemos salido enteros. – Ron hizo una pequeña pausa y miró a sus amigos antes de seguir hablando, esta vez con un levísimo temblor en la voz. – Si nos lo encontramos también lucharemos con… – hizo una nueva pausa y Harry y Hermione le miraron conscientes de la lucha interna de Ron en ese momento, preguntándose si después de tantos años por fin sería capaz de pronunciar su nombre, entonces, con una voz casi inaudible Ron terminó la frase - Voldemort.

Animado por la entereza mostrada por Ron y Hermione tras su primera incursión en el pensadero Harry siguió mostrándoles poco a poco otros recuerdos. Como no le parecía buena idea enseñarles todavía los recuerdos más terroríficos les mostró lo que había visto con Dumbledore acerca de la infancia y juventud de Tom Ryddle antes de convertirse en Lord Voldemort, y también todo lo relacionado con la familia Gaunt. Conocían sobradamente la historia de los padres de Voldemort y los detalles que Dumbledore había reunido sobre su infancia en un orfanato muggle pero necesitaba asegurarse de no pasar nada por alto, quería revisar cualquier mínimo detalle en busca de una pista sobre alguno de los Horrocruxes.

Al margen de sus frecuentes visitas al pensadero también continuaron estudiando todo lo que los profesores les enviaban desde Hogwarts y practicando Legeremancia y Oclumancia. Hermione parecía haberse estancado un poco pero los progresos de Ron eran evidentes y ahora Harry usaba con frecuencia el pensadero antes de cada una de sus prácticas sin que él lo supiera. Antes de comenzar Harry se aproximaba al pensadero y extraía de su cabeza muchos de los mejores recuerdos de su corta relación con Ginny. Estaba seguro de que sí Ron rompía sus defensas y presenciaba alguna de aquellas escenas, y eso era algo que todavía no había ocurrido pero cabía dentro de lo posible, Voldemort no tendría la necesidad de matarle personalmente porque Ron haría el trabajo encantado en su lugar.


	11. Chapter 11: Desviando la atención

Hola a todos, os dejo un nuevo capítulo. Querida Sig, aquí tienes algo más de Sirius, aunque no fue escrito para sobornarte porque estos capítulos tienen un montón de meses. Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 11: Desviando la atención**

Sin que los chicos se dieran cuenta los días seguían pasando y ya se estaba aproximando la navidad. De repente la casa les pareció más fría y deprimente que nunca. En el exterior las calles de Londres amanecían nevadas muchas mañanas y a veces recordaban con nostalgia las primeras nevadas del invierno en Hogwarts, entonces los alumnos salían a los terrenos del colegio y organizaban divertidas batallas de bolas de nieve.

En ocasiones Harry temía que la casa se les viniera encima, uno de los motivos por los que la detestaba tanto es que se había convertido en una especie de prisión para Sirius durante los últimos días de su vida. Perseguido por los mortífagos por ser integrante de la Orden del Fénix y por los aurores del ministerio por considerarle un peligroso asesino al servicio de Voldermort, Sirius se vio obligado a permanecer recluido durante meses en un lugar que odiaba y soportando la insufrible compañía de Kreacher. Al menos ellos no tenían que aguantar ni a Kreacher ni los gritos e insultos del cuadro de la señora Black. El único motivo por el que ahora Harry toleraba una situación parecida era porque resultaba necesario para su misión pero desde luego su estancia en aquella casa sería temporal. En cuanto hubiera encontrado y destruido todos los Horrocruxes saldría a buscar a Voldermort y de una forma u otra todo aquello terminaría.

A medida que pasaban los días los recuerdos de la última navidad de Sirius le atormentaban. La perspectiva de recibir la visita de Harry y de toda la familia Weasley para pasar allí la navidad había sido lo único que animara un poco a su padrino durante su largo encierro en Grimmauld Place. A Harry se le hacía insoportable recordar la brevedad de aquella alegría de Sirius, que canturreaba alegremente mientras decoraba la casa con motivos navideños en los que probablemente habían sido los días más felices para él en muchísimo tiempo.

En cuanto la señora Weasley les sugirió que pasaran la navidad en La Madriguera, Harry y Ron aceptaron inmeditamente, encantados de perder de vista la lúgubre casa de la familia Black aunque solo fuera durante unos días. Hermione, que también estaba invitada, prefirió rechazar la oferta y visitar a sus padres para pasar con ellos las fiestas. Los chicos lo comprendieron perfectamente, ninguno lo dijo en voz alta pero todos tenían la certeza de que aquellas podían ser sus últimas navidades.

Hermione era la única bruja de su familia y era muy poco probable que siendo muggles sufrieran ningún ataque y en La Madriguera habría tal cantidad de Weasleys y miembros de la Orden del Fénix que los mortífagos tendrían que estar locos para dejarse caer por allí. Harry nunca había tenido una familia y adoraba las reuniones de los Weasley, la casa llena y todos los hermanos armando alboroto, así que después de varios meses de reclusión esperaba ansioso el momento de disfrutar de un poco de esparcimiento en compañía de los Weasley.

La mañana del 24 de Diciembre se levantaron muy temprano y prepararon unos ligeros equipajes con lo imprescindible para unos pocos días. El señor Weasley había solicitado un permiso en el Ministerio para incluir temporalmente la chimenea de los Granger en la red Flu, de modo que Hermione se ahorrara un viaje en tren o tener que aparecerse en pleno día en medio de una población muggle. Estaban empezando a desayunar cuando una lechuza tocó con el pico en la ventana.

- Mi ejemplar de El Profeta – dijo Hermione posando su tostada y levantándose para abrir la ventana a la lechuza.

- Hermione, cierra enseguida esa ventana o se nos congelará el zumo de calabaza – protestó Ron desde la mesa.

Hermione se apresuró a meter cinco knuts en la bolsita atada a la pata de la lechuza y cerrar la ventana cuanto antes. Sin esperar a sentarse de nuevo desenrolló el periódico mientras cruzaba la cocina.

-No puedo decir que me sorprenda – dijo con el ceño fruncido antes de sentarse a la mesa.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Harry levantando la vista de su cuenco de cereales.- ¿Nuevos ataques?

- No, no es tan malo, esta noche parece que no ha habido ataques. – Contestó Hermione sin levantar la vista de El Profeta. – Pero vuelves a salir en la portada Harry.

Hermione les tendió el periódico y Harry y Ron echaron un vistazo. La cabecera estaba ocupada por una foto de Harry bajo un titular escrito en letras enormes que decía ¿Dónde está ahora el elegido?

- No me preocupa – dijo Harry devolviendo el diario a Hermione sin dejar de comer, estaba tan acostumbrado a que en El Profeta hablasen de él sin saber lo que decían que había dejado de darle importancia. – Tengo otras cosas en las que pensar aparte de las mentiras que publica el profeta.

- Es una venganza – dijo Ron sin levantar la vista de su plato – por no ceder a las presiones del ministro. ¿Qué dice?

- Pues se preguntan porque Harry no ha regresado a Hogwarts y donde se esconde desde hace meses – Hermione leía el artículo a toda prisa sin detenerse demasiado. Sin apartar la vista del periódico cogió la tostada que quedara a medio comer sobre su plato y después de darle un pequeño mordisco continúo. – También te acusan de abandonar a la comunidad mágica cuando más te necesita, y de desatender tus obligaciones como el elegido ¡es todo tan absurdo! – dijo posando bruscamente El Profeta sobre la mesa – como si tuvieras alguna obligación de ser el héroe nacional.

- No me importa. Que publiquen lo que quieran, – dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros – lo harán igualmente. Y supongo que continuarán porque desde luego no pienso dar ninguna explicación de lo que estamos haciendo.

- Pues claro que continuarán, esto es solo el principio de otra maniobra de distracción, llevan más de un mes hablando del éxito de los aurores la noche de Halloween. Eso les vino muy bien pero no pueden seguir siempre con lo mismo, los ataques continúan y la popularidad del ministro cae en picado. – Hermione se había levantado a por otra jarra de zumo de calabaza, todavía con el diario en la mano echaba una última ojeada a la portada de El Profeta antes de tirarlo a la basura. -Necesitan desviar la atención para que no se hable de sus fracasos, fijaos en este titular: El ministerio continúa su implacable búsqueda de mortífagos. Dice que no muestran consideración y que serán inflexibles con cualquiera que colabore con Voldemort o sus mortífagos, aunque pertenezca al propio Ministerio. Nombran el caso de una de sus empleadas que está siendo investigada, la señora Edgecombe.

- Edgecombe¿No era ese el apellido de la chivata que nos delató cuando formamos el ED? – preguntó Ron.

- Si, – confirmó Harry- y su madre trabajaba en el Ministerio.

- Sí, por eso nos delató, -recordó Ron - su madre hacía buenas migas con Umbridge así que no lo lamento en absoluto. – Hizo una pausa mientras se servía otro plato de salchichas. – Por cierto que a Umbridge también deberían vigilarla de cerca.

- A Umbridge deberían haberla mandado a Azkaban por tratar de emplear una maldición imperdonable contra un alumno, - dijo Harry mirándose las cicatrices que le habían quedado en la mano por culpa de los despiadados e injustos castigos de su antigua profesora – en lugar de mantenerle su puesto en el Ministerio.

- No seré yo quien defienda a Umbridge, ni tampoco a la señora Edgecombe, – intervino Hermione con cara de preocupación - pero hemos visto otras veces que el Ministerio acusaba a alguien sin pruebas solo para demostrar a la comunidad mágica que su trabajo es eficaz. Hasta ahora esa mujer era una de las empleadas más incondicionales del Ministerio, si no es culpable significará que no les importa a quien tengan que usar para limpiar su imagen. – Hermione hizo una breve pausa, daba la impresión de que trataba de buscar un modo delicado de decir lo que pensaba. - Tu padre debería andarse con cuidado, Ron.

- Si, él nunca ha estado bien considerado en el Ministerio… - Ron se detuvo de repente, sintiéndose incómodo al recordar de repente que aquella frase era de Percy, tratando de disimular su disgusto ante los demás hizo un esfuerzo por seguir hablando como si nada – en fin, lleva un montón de años trabajando para ellos, a estas alturas no creo que pueda mejorar su imagen.

Después de desayunar recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y dejaron Grimmauld Place, la primera en hacerlo fue Hermione y una vez que se hubo marchado, Ron metió la cabeza en la chimenea y utilizó los polvos Flu para asegurarse de que había llegado bien a casa de sus padres. La madre de Hermione, que entrara en la sala para recibir a su hija en cuando la oyó llegar, casi sufrió un infarto al ver de repente la cabeza del pelirrojo asomar en su chimenea. Estaba acostumbrada a que los magos hicieran cosas raras pero ver aparecer en su salón la cabeza de alguien rodeada de llamas verdes y hablando como si nada era demasiado. Al ver el susto que le había dado a la señora Granger, Ron se disculpó a toda prisa y sacó la cabeza de la chimenea mientras Hermione le despedía con una sonrisa.

Inmediatamente después Harry tomó su pequeño equipaje y entró en la chimenea para ir a La Madriguera, recorrió la red Flu girando sobre sí mismo a toda velocidad hasta que aterrizó en la chimenea de los Weasley. Pero su llegada a La Madriguera no fue tan tranquila como de costumbre, de pronto se vio rodeado de una densa nube de ceniza negra y empezó a toser. Medio mareado, a ciegas, con la cara manchada y las gafas sucias se apartó a toda velocidad de la chimenea porque Ron venía justo detrás de él y no quería que le cayera encima. Estaba saliendo de la chimenea cuando tropezó con alguien.

- Lo siento – dijo entre toses sacándose las gafas totalmente ennegrecidas por el hollín.

En ese momento Harry deseó que un enorme boquete se abriera bajo sus pies y se lo tragara la tierra. Frente a él estaba Ginny mirándole sin mover un músculo. Y él era tan torpe que casi la había tirado al suelo. En su interior maldijo su mala suerte, llevaba meses sin verla y salía de la chimenea en un estado lamentable, sucio y despeinado. Ella en cambio estaba radiante, la encontró tan hermosa, con su larga melena pelirroja y aquellos ojos castaños, y para colmo él se quedaba allí parado, mirándola sin saber que decir.

Por suerte para Harry no tubo que decir nada porque en ese momento Ron aterrizó en la chimenea y otra nube de ceniza inundó toda la cocina. Harry oyó como Ron comenzaba a toser a sus espaldas a la vez que la señora Weasley irrumpía en la cocina.

- ¡Oh!, ya estáis aquí, no os esperábamos tan temprano.- Se aproximó rápidamente a ellos y comenzó a sacudir la ceniza de la ropa de Ron que, todavía entre toses, se apartó a toda velocidad sacudiéndose él mismo la ropa con ahínco para evitar que su madre tuviera la tentación de seguir ayudándole. – Pensaba limpiar la chimenea porque vamos a usarla mucho estos días pero vosotros os habéis adelantado un poco.

- Hola – dijo Ginny dirigiéndole a Harry una mirada pícara, ninguno de los dos se habían movido del sitio y todavía permanecían muy cerca uno del otro – iba a entrar a limpiarla ahora mismo, por poco no te caes encima de mí.

Desde que había tropezado con Ginny, Harry no se había movido ni siquiera para limpiarse la ceniza, algo de lo que ahora se alegraba porque así no se notaría lo sonrojado que estaba.

Antes de que Harry pudiera contestar nada la señora Weasley lo hizo por él:

- Suerte que no ha sido así, - dijo mientras removía un puchero en el otro lado de la cocina, - habrá que limpiarla enseguida, seguramente Fred y George no tardarán mucho en llegar.

En ese mismo instante uno de los gemelos aterrizó en la chimenea y una nueva oleada de ceniza lo inundó todo, casi sin darle tiempo a apartarse y antes de que toda la ceniza se hubiera posado en el suelo se oyó un ruido y todos supieron que el otro gemelo acababa de llegar. Estaban tan ennegrecidos que Harry no sabría decir cual de ellos era Fred y cual George.

- Hola a todos – saludó George alegremente mientras se limpiaba la ceniza - ¡Oh!, fíjate Fred, pero si es el elegido. Tal vez deberíamos petrificarle y enviar una lechuza a El Profeta para avisar de que le hemos encontrado.

- Hola chicos – dijo un Harry sonriente.

Fred miró a Harry de arriba abajo fingiendo sorpresa.

- Hola Harry, pero¿que haces tú aquí¿no deberías estar salvando al mundo?

- Me he tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones – contestó Harry de buen humor.

- Está bien, pero que sean breves, - dijo George imitando unos modales pomposos que recordaban a los de Percy - es muy irresponsable por tu parte no librarnos a todos del peor mago tenebroso que jamás ha existido.

Harry respondió con una sonrisa, aquello era estupendo. Pasaron todo el día decorando el árbol y colgando guirnaldas por toda la casa, bromeando sin parar como si el mundo a su alrededor no fuera un lugar peligroso y sus vidas no corrieran ningún riesgo.

Pasada la navidad Fred y George volvieron al callejón Diagón. El negocio marchaba bien, al menos la línea de artículos de defensa, porque ya nadie tenía demasiado humor para comprar artículos de broma, y los gemelos necesitaban ocuparse personalmente de atenderlo. Harry y Ron, en cambio, se quedaron hasta pasar año nuevo, ellos no tenían ninguna prisa por volver a Grimmauld Place y Hermione también tenía planeado quedarse hasta entonces con sus padres.

Mientras no recibieran la visita del patronus de Hermione sabían que no estaba en peligro, pero de todas formas para asegurarse de que todo iba bien, Harry le enviaba a Hedwing casi todos los días con una breve nota, la lechuza descansaba un rato en casa de los Granger y luego volvía con la respuesta de Hermione. Los días que Harry tenía que enviar a Hedwing a otro lugar, o si veía que la lechuza estaba muy cansada, él o Ginny cogían un puñado de polvos flu y asomando la cabeza en la chimenea charlaban con Hermione. Aunque ahora sus padres ya no se mostraban tan impresionados como al principio, Ron prefería mantenerse lo más alejado posible de la chimenea de los Granger.

El día antes de volver a Grimmauld Place una noticia arruinó el final de sus vacaciones. El Profeta publicó que la familia Bones había sido asesinada por mortífagos. Se trataba de una influyente familia de magos que no había cedido ante las presiones de pasarse al lado de Lord Voldemort. Susan Bones estudiaba con ellos en Hogwarts y había pertenecido al ED, Harry sabía que Susan perdiera a varios miembros de su familia y comprendía perfectamente porqué no habían cedido al chantaje. La familia Bones prefiriera esconderse pero los mortífagos los habían localizado y la noche anterior la Marca Tenebrosa apareció sobre la casa. Cuando los aurores llegaron no encontraron a nadie con vida, ni siquiera a la propia Susan que aunque seguía estudiando en Hogwarts se había reunido con sus padres para pasar la navidad.

La muerte de los Bones supuso un duro golpe para aquella parte de la comunidad mágica que todavía se resistía a unirse a Voldemort. Estaba claro que habían sido traicionados por alguien muy cercano a ellos, tenía que tratarse de una persona de su total confianza, y eso no resultaba nada alentador. Aunque Voldemort era muy selecto escogiendo a sus mortífagos (pocos eran los elegidos que trabajaban directamente para él) sus seguidores ya eran tantos que formaban intrincadas y enormes redes que llegaban a cualquier lugar. Aquellos que de una u otra manera colaboraban con él o le facilitaban información, aún sin tener ningún contacto directo con su señor, eran tantos que nunca podrían localizarlos a todos. De vez en cuando el Ministerio detenía a alguien y le enviaba a Azkaban, la cárcel ya estaba a rebosar de mortífagos y otra gente que directa o indirectamente trabajaba para Voldemort pero por cada detenido una docena de nuevos colaboradores ocupaban su lugar.

Tras el asesinato de Dumbledore muchas familias no habían querido que sus hijos volvieran a Hogwarts porque no les parecía un lugar seguro, pero ahora ya no existía ningún lugar en el que los magos que no hubieran tomado partido por Voldemort pudieran sentirse a salvo.


	12. Chapter 12 Registros

Creo que este capítulo me quedó un poco denso porque no tiene diálogos pero en su momento me apeteció escribirlo así, contaba justo lo que quería y más o menos como me apetecía hacerlo. Posiblemente ahora cambiaría alguna cosa pero como ya está publicado así en otras páginas lo dejo igual. Un saludo a todos, aunque seais poquitos y remolones a la hora de dejar reviews.

**CAPÍTULO 12: Registros**

A pesar de lo duro que les había resultado enterarse de la muerte de Susan Bones al día siguiente de su regreso a Grimmauld Place trataron de continuar con su sistema de trabajo habitual.

Ahora que Ron y Hermione conocían todos los recuerdos que Dumbledore pudiera conseguir sobre el pasado de Voldemort, Harry había pensado mostrarles lo poco que él conocía sobre el extraño funcionamiento de los Horrocruxes. A Harry le preocupaba cómo podría descubrir cual sería el objeto escogido por Lord Voldemort para hacer su séptimo Horrocrux, se preguntaba si habría conseguido algo que perteneciera a Ravenclaw o Griffindor y cómo ellos podrían identificar ese objeto.

Su intención era mostrar a Ron y Hermione dos recuerdos relacionados con los Horrocruxes, el del sueño en el que él mismo ocupaba el cuerpo de Nagini y el de la destrucción del diario de Ryddle en la Cámara de los Secretos. El problema estaba en que en las dos ocasiones un Weasley estuvo a punto de morir y Harry se preguntaba si de verdad sería necesario mostrar a Ron algo que le resultaría tan desagradable, por no recordar su propio malestar al ocupar el cuerpo de Nagini cuando ésta atacó al señor Weasley y la inquietud que por alguna razón que no alcanzaba a comprender, aunque sospechaba que estaba relacionada con lo que sentía por Ginny, le producía compartir con alguien lo ocurrido en La Cámara de los Secretos.

Estaba dándole vueltas a estas ideas en su cabeza cuando una lechuza se posó ante la ventana. Traía un folleto informativo acerca de una nueva norma del Ministerio e incluía una enorme lista de plantas mágicas e ingredientes para pociones cuya venta quedaba prohibida o sometida al estricto control del Ministerio. La lista incluía ingredientes extraños y relativamente difíciles de conseguir, como la piel de serpiente arbórea africana, y algunos otros de uso más común aunque imprescindibles para fabricar la poción multijugos, el veritaserum y otras consideradas igual de peligrosas en manos de mortífagos. A partir de entonces ninguna de esas sustancias podría ser adquirida en las boticas mágicas y estos establecimientos tenían prohibido el envío de cualquier mercancía mediante lechuzas, incluso aunque no se tratara de sustancias incluidas en la lista.

El folleto del Ministerio explicaba que trataban de evitar el mal uso de estas sustancias por parte de los mortífagos y pedían disculpas por las molestias ocasionadas a la comunidad mágica. También indicaban que cualquier persona que precisara de alguno de esos ingredientes para realizar pociones curativas debería dirigirse al hospital San Mungo de enfermedades y dolencias mágicas, donde les sería suministrada la poción en cuestión.

Pocas horas después recibieron una lechuza de Hogwarts con una carta de la profesora McGonagall en la que se informaba a todos los alumnos que el sistema de enseñanza a distancia quedaba suspendido indefinidamente para las asignaturas de pociones y herbología. En vista de las nuevas medidas tomadas por el Ministerio los estudiantes no podrían elaborar en sus casas prácticamente ninguna de las pociones que se incluían en los planes de estudios y solo los alumnos que asistieran a clase en el castillo podrían continuar con su formación en estas materias. Para ello el Ministerio suministraría al colegio pequeñas cantidades de aquellos ingredientes considerados peligrosos que fuesen imprescindibles para continuar con las clases, aunque el profesor Slughorn debería presentar al Ministerio un informe semanal exhaustivo de cada miligramo empleado.

A Harry, Ron y Hermione les pareció que la medida del Ministerio provocaría muchísimas molestias e incomodidades a toda la comunidad mágica y que no sería tan efectiva como el ministro esperaba, ellos estaban convencidos de que un modo u otro los mortífagos acabarían haciéndose con aquellos ingredientes si de verdad lo deseaban. De todos modos Harry comprendió que él también tenía que hacer algo y resolvió preguntarle a Ron si estaba dispuesto a presenciar el ataque sufrido por su padre y el episodio de Ginny en la Cámara de los Secretos.

Como Ron accedió inmediatamente esa misma tarde los tres visitaron el recuerdo de Nagini aunque el sueño no resultó tan esclarecedor como Harry esperaba. Lo interesante de aquel sueño era que Harry ocupara el cuerpo de la serpiente y presenciara el ataque como si él mismo fuera el atacante, pero al entrar en el pensadero simplemente observaron desde fuera como la serpiente atacaba al señor Weasley. Lo único que les resultó interesante de aquel recuerdo fue la conversación que Harry mantuvo con Dumbledore en su despacho cuando la profesora McGonagall le llevó allí para informarle del ataque. En aquel momento Harry no había entendido el extraño comportamiento del director, él estaba preocupado por el estado del señor Weasley y se sentía culpable de lo ocurrido como si hubiera incitado a la serpiente, y mientras Dumbledore se dedicaba a hacer preguntas que a Harry le parecían absurdas y a utilizar aparatos que emitían silvidos. Ahora estaba seguro de que entonces Dumbledore había comenzado a sospechar que Nagini podía ser un Horrocrux.

Salieron del pensadero con cierta sensación de decepción y mientras comentaban la escena entre Harry y Dumbledore que acababan de presenciar una nueva lechuza interrumpió su conversación. Neville, con el que Hermione se carteaba de vez en cuando les enviaba noticias de lo que había pasado en Hogwarts.

A medio camino entra la rabia y el abatimiento les contaba como una delegación del Ministerio encabezada por Dolores Umbridge se había presentado en el castillo para desvalijar el despacho del profesor Slughorn y los armarios del aula de pociones. También habían revisado la cabaña de Hagrid y se habían llevado un manojo de pelo de cola de unicornio y tres o cuatro barrilles llenos de cosas difíciles de conseguir que Hagrid solía encontrar en el bosque prohibido. Por último se habían ocupado de los invernaderos, Neville contaba desolado como después de revisar hasta el último tiesto y saco de semillas de la profesora Sprout se habían llevado muchas de sus plantas y habían destruido algunas otras.

Con expresión de satisfacción en su cara de sapo Umbridge se paseara por todo el castillo sin que nadie pudiera hacer nada por detenerles. No había servido de nada ni la firme oposición de la profesora McGonagall, a la que los tres imaginaban perfectamente con los finos labios fuertemente apretados mientras presenciaba el saqueo del colegio, ni las amenazas de Hagrid tratando de evitar que entrasen en su cabaña, ni las protestas de todo el profesorado. Aunque Ron estaba seguro de que Neville había sido lo suficientemente delicado como para no mencionar en su carta que cierto miembro del profesorado no se había enfrentado a los enviados del Ministerio. No necesitaba estar allí para saber cual había sido la actitud de Percy, casi podía verlo colaborando con la delegación del Ministerio orgulloso de ayudar a cumplir las órdenes de Scrimgeour.

Pero el riguroso e injusto registro de Hogwarts no fue la única consecuencia negativa provocada por la nueva normativa del Ministerio. En pocos días se había desatado entre la comunidad mágica algo parecido al caos. El hospital San Mungo estaba desbordado y no podía atender a los cientos de personas que cada día se presentaban allí pidiendo remedios que fácilmente hubieran podido preparar ellos mismos de tener los ingredientes necesarios en sus casas. Además el hospital tampoco podía facilitarles los ingredientes, solo los remedios ya preparados, lo que obligaba a montones de sanadores a perder su tiempo preparando pociones para aliviar los efectos de pequeñas heridas causadas por accidentes domésticos o mejorar desde una urticaria hasta el acné juvenil, impidiendo que los enfermos más graves recibiesen el tratamiento que necesitaban.

Por si fuera poco muchos de los magos y brujas que acudían al hospital en busca de sus remedios no podían esperar en el interior y, aunque el frío del mes de enero empeoraba sus dolencias y el miedo apenas les dejaba salir de sus casas, ahora se veían obligados a permanecer durante horas en las largas colas que ocupaban toda la calle, muertos de frío y completamente rodeados de desconocidos. En las colas reinaba un silencio tenso, se intercambiaban miradas recelosas y algunos ni siquiera se molestaban en disimular la varita bajo sus ropas y la sostenían fuertemente en la mano a la vista de todo el mundo, cosa que por cierto, no era probable que pasara desapercibida para los muggles durante demasiado tiempo.

Ante esta nueva situación Harry empezó a sentirse nervioso e inquieto. El asesinato de Susan Bones hacía que se cuestionase si hasta ahora se había esforzado lo suficiente en la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de donde Voldemort podía haberlos ocultado. Entre el terror que inspiraba Voldemort y el caos desatado por las medidas represoras del Ministerio Harry sentía como si poco a poco el mundo se desmoronara a su alrededor y empezaba a sentir la necesidad de destruir los Horrocruxes y enfrentarse a Voldemort antes de que ya no quedara fuera un mundo mágico por el que mereciera la pena luchar.

Presionado por esa urgencia que sentía por encontrar los Horrocruxes decidió abandonar su plan inicial de estudiar a Voldemort para averiguar donde podían estar ocultos los Horrocruxes y empezar a buscarlos en cualquier lugar relacionado con él, aunque no tuviera ningún motivo para sospechar que estuvieran allí.

El primer lugar que visitaron fue la antigua mansión de los Ryddle en Pequeño Hangleton, Voldemort detestaba aquel lugar que para él representaba su origen muggle y Harry casi podría asegurar que allí no había ningún Horrocrux pero tampoco podía olvidar que en aquella casa Voldemort cometiera sus primeros asesinatos cuando no era más que un adolescente y que muchos años después la había escogido como refugio antes de recuperar su cuerpo.

El asesinato a sangre fría de su padre y sus abuelos representaba para él su primera muestra de poder, su desprecio por sus raíces muggles, una venganza por el abandono sufrido y su total falta de lazos afectivos con ningún ser humano. Sin duda había sido un momento crucial en su vida, en aquella casa Voldemort dio el primer paso en el largo y oscuro camino que había elegido.

Aquellos eran motivos más que suficientes para echar un vistazo a la casa, de modo que Harry pidió a Moody que les enseñara a localizar rastros de magia oculta. Por suerte les resultó muy fácil porque la Legeremancia había aumentado su capacidad de percepción y una mañana temprano salieron de Grimmauld Place y se aparecieron en el camino de Pequeño Hangleton, muy cerca del desvío que llevaba a la casa de los Gaunt. Allí el cielo estaba mucho más encapotado y soplaba un viento frío que amenazaba nieve de un momento a otro.

A pesar de la cantidad de años que habían pasado desde que el señor Odgen se presentara en casa de los Gaunt para amonestar a Morfin por hechizar a un muggle, Harry observó que el valle en el que se ubicaba pequeño Hangleton apenas había cambiado y el camino que llevaba hasta el pueblo seguía prácticamente el mismo trazado que en el recuerdo del señor Odgen. Protegiéndose las orejas con su bufanda Harry pensó que prefería el aspecto que el valle tenía en el recuerdo de Odgen, él lo había visitado en un agradable día primaveral y entonces no parecía tan inhóspito.

Al llegar al desvío que llevaba a la casa de los Gaunt los tres giraron sus cabezas sabiendo que aunque desde allí no pudieran verlas estaban solo a unos pasos de las ruinas de la vieja casucha en la que se había criado la madre de Voldemort. Los chicos continuaron sin detenerse porque a esas alturas lo poco que debía quedar de la casa estaría completamente cubierta por la maleza, además Dumbledore ya había encontrado allí el anillo y Voldemort no escondería dos Horrocruxes en el mismo lugar.

Continuaron caminando a buen paso hasta llegar a la pequeña población y azotados por un viento frío que les helaba la cara atravesaron la calle principal sin cruzarse con una sola persona. Harry pensó que era una suerte, porque el pueblo era demasiado pequeño y seguramente los vecinos se harían preguntas si alguien veía a tres desconocidos entrar en la mansión abandonada de los Ryddle.

Cuando dejaron atrás la población y empezaron a ascender ladera arriba por el camino que llevaba a la casa de los Ryddle comenzó a nevar. Los chicos se colocaron bien sus abrigos y bufandas procurando taparse lo más posible y desearon terminar con aquel desagradable trabajo cuanto antes, los tres sentían tantas ganas de sentarse ante el fuego de la chimenea que en aquel momento incluso Grimmauld Place les parecía un lugar acogedor. Lo peor era que el registro de la mansión de los Ryddle no sería una tarea fácil, Voldemort ocultaba muy bien sus Horrocruxes y uno de ellos ni siquiera sabían lo que era, si al menos tuvieran una pista sobre lo que estaban buscando…

Al pasar junto a la vieja iglesia Harry no pudo resistir el impulso de echar un vistazo al pequeño cementerio. Pidiendo a Ron y Hermione que esperaran junto a la iglesia echó a andar dejando sus huellas en la impoluta capa que nieve que cubría la pequeña explanada ante del cementerio. Se veía viejo y descuidado, se notaba que hacía días que nadie lo visitaba porque la nieve casi cubría las lápidas y no se apreciaban pisadas junto a la verja, aunque salvo por ese cierto abandono tenía el aspecto de un cementerio normal.

No había ni rastro del enorme caldero del que Voldemort había salido con su nuevo cuerpo, seguramente los habitantes de Pequeño Hangleton lo habrían retirado sin encontrar ninguna explicación que justificase su presencia en el cementerio y actualmente no quedaba allí nada que delatase lo que había sucedido dos años y medio antes.

Harry pudo ver que había flores en algunas tumbas. Incluso desde lejos se apreciaba que no estaban demasiado frescas, sin embargo el hecho de ver las flores colocadas en las tumbas, como si en ese lugar no hubiera ocurrido nada fuera de lo habitual, despertó en Harry una extraña y desagradable sensación. Dispuesto a volver junto a Ron y Hermione echó un último vistazo mientras daba media vuelta.

Entonces vio algo que captó su atención, volvió a girarse hacia el cementerio y dio un paso hacia la verja. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la lápida de Tom Ryddle. Esa losa resquebrajada era lo único que daba testimonio de lo ocurrido aquella noche, nadie se había molestado en cambiarla por una nueva. Harry se ocultara tras ella para protegerse y la lápida se rompió al ser alcanzada por una maldición Cruciatus. Aquella era la única señal que quedaba de su duelo con Voldemort.

De pronto Harry apreció la ironía de la situación. Estaba de nuevo ante la tumba del padre de Voldemort cuando ni siquiera podía visitar las de sus propios padres. Hasta aquel momento y a pesar del horror vivido en aquel lugar su mirada era serena pero en un instante la expresión de su rostro cambió por completo y en sus ojos verdes se reflejó una mirada implacable.

La persona que le ató a aquella lápida para obligarle a colaborar en la macabra ceremonia que aseguró el regreso de Voldemort era la misma que ahora impedía a Harry visitar las tumbas de sus padres, junto a su casa en el valle de Godric: Peter Petigrew.

Pensando en Petigrew Harry sintió la sangre hervir en sus venas. Colagusano entregó a sus padres a Voldemort, le ayudó a regresar cuando todos sus seguidores lo habían abandonado… y todavía guardaba el secreto de dónde estaba la casa de los Potter. Mataría a Voldemort y luego buscaría a esa rata cobarde incluso debajo de las piedras, le obligaría a revelarle el secreto y le haría pagar por todo el daño que había causado.

Sintiendo un nudo en el estómago Harry volvió en seguida junto a Ron y Hermione, que al ver su expresión descompuesta le miraron preocupados.

- ¿Estás bien, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Si. Acabemos con esto cuanto antes.

Y pasando junto a ellos sin detenerse continuó la ascensión hacia la casa de los Ryddle dando grandes zancadas.

La mansión de los Ryddle se encontraba en un estado lamentable, durante muchos años el antiguo jardinero de los Ryddle se había ocupado de su mantenimiento pero desde que desapareciera años atrás nadie había entrado en la casa. Mientras Frank vivió en la pequeña casa del jardinero, los muchachos del pueblo se colaban a veces en la mansión solo para divertirse viendo como el pobre viejo trataba de perseguirlos arrastrando su pierna mala. Pero de repente la gente del pueblo cayó en la cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no se le veía segando el césped o abonando los parterres de flores. Como era un hombre huraño y solitario que apenas salía de la propiedad de los Ryddle y que tampoco recibía visitas, nadie sabía con exactitud cuando había desaparecido pero los rumores se extendieron por todo el pueblo como la pólvora.

Lo primero que pensó todo el mundo fue que el viejo Frank había muerto solo. Se registró su casita, el cobertizo, el jardín y toda la mansión, pero no hallaron ni rastro de él. Lo curioso era que sus escasas pertenencias seguían allí, no daba la impresión de que se hubiera marchado pero tampoco encontraron su cadáver. Nadie en Pequeño Hangleton podía creer que después de tantos años Frank Bryce hubiera abandonado la mansión de los Ryddle por voluntad propia y su extraña desaparición pasó a formar parte de los misterios que rodeaban aquella casa. A partir de entonces los habitantes del pueblo solo tomaban el camino de la colina cuando necesitaban ir al cementerio y nunca continuaban más allá, todos y cada uno de ellos evitaban acercarse a la siniestra mansión en la que ocurrían fenómenos extraños.

Cuando Harry, Ron y Hermione entraron en la casa la encontraron sucia y descuidada, pero bajo aquellas montañas de polvo y telarañas las pertenencias de los Ryddle seguían allí tal y como ellos las habían dejado cincuenta años atrás. Las vajillas y cuberterías estaban perfectamente guardadas en el aparador, su ropa seguía colgada en los armarios, incluso las joyas de la señora Ryddle estaban en un estuche sobre su tocador. Frank lo conservara todo como si los señores fueran a volver cualquier día y tras su desaparición los vecinos del pueblo no habían entrado en la mansión ni siquiera para desvalijarla. Por lo visto, tampoco Voldemort debió sentir ningún interés por las pertenencias de su familia.

El registro de la casa y de todo lo que había en ella les llevó mucho más tiempo del que ellos hubieran deseado. No podían pasar nada por alto y como ni siquiera sabían con exactitud que era lo que buscaban debían examinar cuidadosamente cada objeto, especialmente si parecían antiguos, buscando las iniciales de alguno de los fundadores o los símbolos del león o el águila. Por no mencionar que tenían que revisar cada milímetro de la casa en busca de un escondite secreto disimulado mediante magia.

Después de horas de minucioso trabajo los tres se reunieron en la entrada, cansados, hambrientos y con la decepción dibujada en sus rostros. Llegaran al pueblo por la mañana y estaba casi anocheciendo, se desaparecieron allí mismo ansiosos por volver a Grimmauld Place a disfrutar de una cena caliente cerca del fuego.


	13. Chapter 13: De vuelta en Hogwarts

No recordaba que hubiera tanto de los Black en este capítulo hasta que lo ayer lo leí para corregirlo. Espero que lo disfrutes Sig ;)

Como quedaba un poco largo lo dividí en dos, la segunda parte en unos pocos días, lo prometo.

**CAPÍTULO 13: De vuelta en Hogwarts**

Después del fracaso del día anterior en la mansión de los Ryddle Harry se levantó decidido a seguir intentándolo. Bajó a desayunar y después de engullir un cuenco de cereales y un baso de zumo de calabaza a toda velocidad salió de la cocina y les dijo a Ron y Hermione que les esperaría en la sala, junto al pensadero.

Harry sabía que junto con el del cementerio el recuerdo de lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos era uno de los más importantes porque podría rebelarles algo acerca de la naturaleza de los Horrocruxes, sin embargo había demorado el momento de compartirlo con Ron y Hermione. Harry se sentía mal recordando que en su momento no se había dado cuenta de lo duro que fue para Ginny su primer año en Hogwarts y de lo sola que se había sentido, teniendo que soportar las burlas de sus hermanos y la indiferencia del propio Harry. Entonces era pequeña y tímida y sus hermanos mayores en lugar de cuidar de ella no la habían ayudado a integrarse precisamente. Si todos hubieran estado un poco más pendientes de Ginny ella no habría tenido que refugiarse en el diario de Ryddle, o al menos lo habrían descubierto mucho antes y todo aquello se habría evitado.

De todas formas Harry sabía que tenían que revisar ese recuerdo, cuando se enfrentó a Ryddle él no sabía lo que eran los Horrocruxes ni que Voldemort había convertido su antiguo diario en uno de ellos, ahora tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Ryddle le hubiera dado alguna pista que entonces le pasara inadvertida.

Una vez dentro de pensadero, al llegar a la Cámara y ver el cuerpo de Ginny tendido a los pies de la enorme estatua de Slytherin, Harry sintió como si alguien le hubiera arrancado las entrañas dejando un enorme hueco en su interior. Se la veía tan pequeña y frágil que parecía otra persona diferente de la Ginny que él conocía. Harry se contempló a sí mismo arrodillado junto a ella suplicándole que despertase, y sin poder evitarlo su mirada se dirigió hacia Ron que observaba la escena sin pestañear. Cuando momentos después Ryddle comenzó a hablar de ella con desprecio Harry tuvo que reprimir el impulso de hacer algo tan ridículo como tratar de lanzarse sobre él y golpearle.

Ron y Hermione salieron del pensadero un poco pálidos, impresionados por el modo en el que Harry se enfrentara al basilisco a pesar de su juventud pero pronto se repusieron y los tres reflexionaron sobre cada frase que había pronunciado Ryddle.

- Dijo que se había vuelto lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a Ginny con algunos de sus propios secretos, - Ron parecía extremadamente preocupado, hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar hablando bajando ligeramente el tono de su voz hasta convertido casi en un susurro - para empezar a darle un poco de su alma. Estaba hablando de los Horrocruxes¿qué creéis que hubiera pasado si Ginny hubiera muerto?

- Él habría vuelto, quizá con su aspecto de dieciséis años, o quizá hubiera ocupado el cuerpo de Ginny, - Harry se sentía morir solo de pensarlo – no lo sé.

Harry se quedó pensativo, Ryddle había dicho algo que lo mortificaba: "Por todo lo que Ginny me había dicho sobre ti, yo sabía que irías al fin del mundo para resolver el misterio… y más si atacaban a uno de tus mejores amigos".

- Como puedo ser tan idiota, – dijo Harry sin poder evitar enfadarse consigo mismo – ya escuchasteis lo que dijo, me avisó de que utilizaba a mis amigos como cebo e incluso así yo volví a caer en la misma trampa con Sirius.

Harry todavía se sentía culpable de la muerte de Sirius, especiamente desde que unos días atrás entrara en la habitación que su padrino destinara a Buckbeak. Antes de volver a salir de la habitación Harry reparara en que había algo en suelo, cerca de la pared de la ventana, apenas se veía porque estaba casi oculto detrás de un viejo mueble. Sirius solía pasar días casi enteros encerrado en aquella habitación con el hipogrifo como única compañía, muchas veces se sentaba en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra esa misma pared y se quedaba allí durante horas. Al aproximarse, Harry descubrió la pareja del espejo que Sirius le había regalado la última navidad. Se lo imaginó allí sentado, solo, esperando que se comunicara con él. Buscó su espejo roto en el fondo del su baúl, lo reparó y los guardó juntos. Si hubiera utilizado el espejo Sirius estaría vivo.

- No te atormentes, Harry. – Hermione posó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry.- Cuidas de los que quieres y él lo sabe, por eso lo utiliza en tu contra, pero no tienes que avergonzarte de ello, al contrario, deberías sentirte orgulloso de ser así.

- ¿Así de idiota, quieres decir? – preguntó Harry en un impulso que no pudo controlar.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Harry – Hermione le miró con paciencia.- Solo pretendo decir que está bien que te preocupes por los demás, simplemente tienes que ser más cuidadoso. Sabe cómo atacarte porque te conoce, pero ahora nosotros le conocemos a él.

- O eso intentamos – intervino Ron. - ¿Qué será lo próximo que hagamos?

Harry se alegró de cambiar de tema y no pensó ni un segundo antes de contestar.

- Hogwarts fue el lugar más importante de su vida, incluso cerró la Cámara de los Secretos para poder seguir en el colegio. Tenemos que registrar el castillo.

- ¿No crees que eso ya lo habrá hecho Dumbledore? – preguntó Hermione extrañada. – Además estoy segura de que en Hogwarts no encontró nada sobre los Horrocruxes, y Slughorn tampoco le dio demasiada información. No creo que supiera como hacerlos antes de terminar el colegio.

- Quizá no, - convino Harry – pero tienes que reconocer que no hay sitio mejor que la Cámara de los Secretos para ocultar un Horrocrux. Nadie sabía donde estaba la entrada, e incluso sabiéndolo necesitarías hablar pársel para abrirla. Ya le oísteis, probablemente él y yo seamos los únicos hablantes de pársel que hubo en Hogwarts desde tiempos de Slytherin, y aunque alguien lograra entrar todavía tendría que enfrentarse al basilisco.

- Si, Harry, - concedió Hermione – pero si no hizo ningún Horrocrux cuando estaba en el colegio ¿cómo iba a esconderlo allí? Dumbledore no le permitió volver después.

- Por eso mismo,- insistió Harry – tal vez ese fuera uno de los motivos por los que estaba tan empeñado en volver a Hogwarts, para guardar uno de sus Horrocruxes en la Cámara de los Secretos. Ya sabéis la importancia que le da a los símbolos y no hay mejor lugar que la Cámara para recalcar que él es el heredero de Slytherin.

- Tienes toda la razón, Harry, -djjo Ron- pero Dumbledore no le admitió como profesor, puede que deseara volver a la Cámara de los Secretos pero no tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo.

- Os equivocáis, tuvo todo un curso para hacerlo. Durante meses Voldemort se paseó por todo el castillo oculto en el turbante de Quirrell. Pudo abrir la Cámara y dar órdenes al basilisco para que permitiera a Quirrell esconder el Horrocrux. Tenemos que ir a Hogwarts.

A toda velocidad Hermione redactó una carta para la profesora McGonagall en la que le explicaba que deseaba hacer unas consultas en la biblioteca del colegio y le pedían permiso para pasar un día entero en el castillo. Estaban seguros de que a la profesora McGonagall no le resultaría extraño que Hermione quisiera visitar la biblioteca.

En cuanto Hermione terminó de escribir la carta Harry subió a buscar a Hedwing que descansaba en su jaula.

- Hedwing, necesito que lleves una carta a Hogwarts, quiero que esperes la respuesta de la profesora McGonagall y me la traigas cuanto antes. – Harry acarició con cariño las plumas blancas de Hedwing – Sé que es un viaje muy largo pero es muy importante¿podrás hacerlo?

La lechuza miró a Harry y ululó suavemente, como toda respuesta levantó una de sus patas para que Harry atara la carta. Harry la miró con agradecimiento y le dio una golosina, después de atar la carta la llevó en su brazo hasta la ventana y la despidió acariciándola de nuevo.

Pasaron el resto del día practicando Transformaciones pero incluso a Hermione le costaba trabajo concentrarse, los tres estaban muy excitados ante la perspectiva de volver a Hogwarts aunque solo fuera durante unas horas. Al final desistieron y acabaron abandonando las transformaciones y sentándose junto al fuego recordando las noches pasadas en la sala común de Grinffindor, los pasadizos secretos, los torneos de Quiddicht y otras cosas que añoraban del colegio. Incluso Filch y la señora Norris, o Peeves les parecían ahora menos horribles. Ya era muy tarde cuando escucharon una voz que chillaba en el piso superior.

- ¡Harry Potter!

Los tres sacaron sus varitas y se levantaron de un brinco.

- ¿Qué es eso¿Lo habéis oido? – preguntó Hermione extrañada avanzando con cautela hacia la puerta.

- Sí.- Contestaron Harry y Ron.

De pronto volvieron a oír la misma voz, esta vez con mucha más claridad que antes.

- ¡Harry Potter¿estás ahí?

- La voz viene de arriba¿cómo es posible?, – preguntó Ron. – No hay nadie más en casa y solo la chimenea de la cocina está conectada a la Red Flu.

Los tres salieron de la sala y subieron las escaleras con sus varitas fuertemente agarradas, al llegar al segundo rellano la voz se oyó de nuevo.

- ¡Harry Potter¡contesta!

- Viene de esa habitación, - dijo Harry señalando la puerta del que antes había sido su cuarto, de pronto Harry recordó porque ya no ocupaba esa habitación y comprendió lo que sucedía – tiene que ser Phineas Nigellus.

Entraron y vieron al antepasado de Sirius y antiguo director de Hogwarts en el cuadro que casi nunca ocupaba, mirándolos con reprobación.

- ¡Vaya!, la directora tenía razón, estáis aquí. Me pregunto que se os ha perdido en la casa de los Black. Tengo un mensaje de la directora McGonagall para vosotros.

- ¿Cómo sabe ella que estaríamos aquí?- preguntó Harry al cuadro.

Las pequeñas pupilas de Phineas se fijaron en Harry.

- Veo que sigues tan insolente como siempre, joven Potter. – Dijo dejando bien claro que tampoco esperaba ningún cambio en su actitud. – Ella no lo sabía, simplemente lo supuso. – Después Phineas hizo una pausa antes de empezar a repetir de modo monótono el mensaje de la profesora McGonagall. – La directora dice que puede ser peligroso en estos tiempos utilizar una lechuza que llama tanto la atención para enviar mensajes importantes. Por razones de seguridad Hogwarts solo se conecta puntualmente a la red Flu, para que no entre cualquiera en el castillo. Mañana temprano pedirá al Ministerio que conecten su chimenea, en cuando sepa a que hora lo harán yo mismo os lo comunicaré. ¿De acuerdo?

- De acuerdo, - respondió Harry – déle las gracias de nuestra parte a la profesora McGonagall.

Phineas Nigellus desapareció de su retrato sin dignarse despedirse siquiera y a la mañana siguiente apareció de nuevo, muy temprano, para decirles que en diez minutos la profesora McGonagall los esperaba en su despacho. Los chicos terminaron su desayuno a toda prisa y se pusieron sus viejas túnicas del colegio aunque ya les quedaban un poco cortas.

El primero en entrar en la chimenea fue Harry. Momentos después apareció un poco mareado en la chimenea del antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, delante de él, muy tiesa, le esperaba la profesara McGonagall mirándole con su habitual expresión de severidad.

- Buenos días, Potter.

- Buenos días, profesora – saludó Harry saliendo de la chimenea.

Mientras esperaba a Ron y Hermione echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El despacho estaba muy cambiado, ya no estaba la percha de Fawkes ni todos los objetos de Dumbledore que ahora él tenía en Grimmauld Place. Los muebles eran prácticamente los mismos pero la profesora McGonagall los había transformado poniendo tapicerías de cuadros escoceses y cortinas a juego.

Allí seguían los cuadros de todos los antiguos directores de Hogwarts, casi todos ellos dormitaban distraídos, aunque Harry había pasado el tiempo suficiente en aquel despacho como para saber que casi todos se hacían los dormidos. Phineas, al contrario que los demás cuadros no fingía dormir, le observaba con una mezcla de curiosidad y malicia. Sintiendo una opresión en el pecho Harry miró justo encima de la silla del director, donde estaba el cuadro de Dumbledore, también él parecía plácidamente dormido, pero justo cuando Harry acababa de desviar la mirada para ver si ya había llegado Ron, Dumbledore hizo un pequeño movimiento que captó su atención de nuevo. Abrió un poco los ojos y esbozando una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible miró a Harry y guiñó un ojo antes de volver a hacerse el dormido.

Harry le sonrió y luego miró hacia la chimenea, Ron estaba junto a la profesora McGonagall y Hermione acababa de llegar. En cuanto Hermione hubo salido de la chimenea la profesora McGonagall comenzó a hablar.

- Bienvenidos de nuevo a Hogwarts, chicos. Tenéis todo el día para estar en el castillo, por lo que a mí respecta y aunque no asistáis a clase todavía sois alumnos del colegio, de modo que tendréis que respetar las normas.

La profesora McGonagll hizo especial hincapié en la última frase y mirando por encima de sus gafas cuadradas les dedicó una mirada tan penetrante e intimidatoria que hizo que Harry se preguntara si no sospecharía que la biblioteca era solo una excusa para enmascarar el verdadero motivo de su visita. Después de una breve pausa siguió hablando, esta vez en un tono mucho más cordial y Harry apreció algo en su mirada que se podría calificar como nostalgia.

-Podéis ir a biblioteca, asistir a alguna clase, y comer y cenar en el Gran Comedor. En la mesa de Gryffindor siempre habrá un lugar para vosotros. Mi chimenea volverá a conectarse a las diez en punto para que podáis dejar el castillo, es un poco tarde pero pensé que después de la cena quizá os apetecería pasar un rato a la sala común.

- Es una gran idea, muchas gracias, profesora McGonagall. Por todo. – Respondió Harry en nombre de los tres.

- De nada, Potter. Ya os he dicho que para mí continuáis siendo alumnos de Hogwarts. – La profesora McGonagall les sonrió.- Conociendo vuestra tendencia a meteros en líos tengo que advertiros que no os portéis mal o perderéis puntos para Grynffindor, y ahora salid de mi despacho, por favor, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Iré a buscaros a la sala común diez minutos antes de la hora.

En cuanto salieron del despacho de la profesora McGonagall corrieron hasta la entrada del pasadizo secreto que llevaba a la escalera de mármol de la entrada, era temprano y la mayoría de los alumnos estarían desayunando en el Gran Salón, si tenían suerte podían encontrarse allí con Hagrid. Tenían todo el día para registrar la Cámara de los Secretos y si Hagrid llegara a enterarse de que habían estado en el colegio y no le habían visitado no se lo perdonaría nunca.

Al llegar a la escalera pudieron ver a Hagrid en el hall reuniendo a un grupo de alumnos de tercero para su clase de cuidado de criaturas mágicas, bajaron corriendo para reunirse con él, pero antes de llegar abajo Hagrid les vio y dio un brinco.

- ¡Harry¡Ron¡y también Hermione!, que alegría veros de nuevo en Hogwarts, os he echado mucho de menos.

Los chicos ya habían llegado junto a él y Hagrid les abrazó a los tres a la vez, estrujándolos con fuerza. Ellos no se quejaron pero sintieron como les crujían las costillas.

- Nosotros también a ti, Hagrid – dijo Hermione dándole un abrazo a la parte de la cintura de Hagrid que podía abarcar. – Y a Hogwarts.

- La profesora McGonagall está haciendo un gran trabajo, es una buena directora, y me ha mantenido en el puesto de profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, - dijo orgulloso – pero sin vosotros… y sin Dumbledore, esto no es lo mismo – añadió con la mirada perdida.

- Lo sabemos, Hagrid – dijo Harry tocándole el brazo porque necesitaría una escalera para alcanzar su hombro.

- Tenemos todo el día para estar en Hogwarts. Hagrid¿querrás invitarnos a un té en tu cabaña? – preguntó Ron tratando de animarle.

- Por supuesto que sí, chicos. – Respondió más animado. -Pero ahora no puedo, tengo clase con los de tercero. Los alumnos no pueden salir solos del castillo, si os parece bien vendré a buscaros cuando termine mi clase. Fang se pondrá muy contento de veros y Buck… ejem, Witherwings, también. Y creo que todavía me queda algo de tarta de calabaza.

- Estupendo, - dijo Hermione sonriendo.- Nosotros aprovecharemos para ir a clase de Encantamientos. Ahora estamos estudiando los encantamientos para transformar la apariencia y son muy complicados, así el profesor Flitwick nos dará su opinión y algún consejo. Y también podremos ver a Neville.

- Nos vemos aquí dentro de una hora, entonces. – Dijo Hagrid contento, y reagrupando a sus alumnos de tercero salió del castillo llevándoselos a través de los campos nevados.

- Ahora tendremos que comernos su tarta, Ron – dijo Harry regañando en broma a su amigo cuando se quedaron solos.

- Habrá que hacer ese sacrificio, - contestó Ron encogiéndose de hombros- se le veía tan triste al hablar de Dumbledore.

- Estoy tan contenta de estar en Hogwarts que incluso comeré un trozo de la tarta de Hagrid – dijo Hermione con una sonrisa.


	14. Chapter 14: En la Cámara de los Secretos

Lo prometido es deuda así que no os hago esperar más para saber que es lo que hay en la Cámara. Gracias por leer la historia.

**CAPÍTULO 14: En la Cámara de los Secretos**

Después de pasar con Hagrid gran parte de la mañana volvieron al castillo a la hora de comer. En cuanto entraron en el Gran Salón vieron que estaba casi desierto, había menos de la mitad de los alumnos que otros años y el ambiente era mucho menos bullicioso de lo habitual, al sentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor notaron que muchos de sus compañeros no habían ido ese año. No estaban Seamus Finnigan, ni Parvati Patil, ni, afortunadamente en opinión de Ron, Lavender Brown.

Harry en cambio observó con desagrado que Dean Thomas todavía estaba en Hogwarts. Ahora que Ginny y él no eran novios, Dean podría tratar de recuperarla, y con los pocos alumnos que había en el colegio ese año tendría un montón de oportunidades para estar con ella, en el comedor, en la sala común… Harry se sintió enfermo al pensarlo y casi estuvo tentado de salir sin comer porque había perdido el apetito cuando de pronto percibió un envolvente aroma a flores y al girar la cabeza vio que Ginny se había sentado junto a él.

- ¿Qué hacéis vosotros aquí? – preguntó tranquilamente mientras cogía un bollo.

- Estamos de visita, solo nos quedaremos hoy – se apresuró a contestar Hermione.

- Hemos venido para ir a la biblioteca – añadió Ron apresuradamente, y por desgracia sin sonar demasiado convincente.

Ginny miró a Ron divertida, sonriendo.

- A la biblioteca. Claro.

Aunque Ginny no dijo nada más Harry estaba seguro de que no les había creído. Observó como ella sin dejar de sonreír se sirvió un plato de chuletas y puré de patatas y empezó a comer con apetito. Poco después llegó Neville que se había pasado la mañana en los invernaderos ayudando a la profesora Sprout y se sentó con ellos.

Durante la comida Neville y Ginny les contaron una vez más lo desagradable que había sido que los enviados de Srimgeour registraran el castillo. Umbridge se presentara con aires de superioridad y mostrando orgullosa la autorización del ministro se paseó impunemente por todo el colegio, disfrutando de lo lindo mientras se lo restregaba en las narices a la profesora McGonagall. Ginny también comentó lo asquerosa que le pareciera la actitud de Percy, caminando detrás de Umbrige todo el rato y halagándola continuamente. Mientras comían Harry vio como Dean Thomas les miraba de vez en cuando con disimulo, parecía contrariado y poco después se levantó y salió del comedor con cara de pocos amigos.

Antes de que terminaran de comer Neville se despidió y se marchó a toda prisa murmurando algo sobre una redacción sin acabar. Poco después Harry, Ginny, Ron y Hermione se levantaron y salieron del Gran Salón. Al pasar delante de la mesa de Slytherin, Harry se dio cuenta de que Crabbe y Goyle, los matones de Malfoy, no habían vuelto al colegio, seguramente sin Malfoy dándoles órdenes no habrían sido capaces ni de subirse al expreso de Hogwarts. Cuando pasaron ante la mesa de Ravenclaw, Luna Lovegood les saludó de un modo bastante efusivo y ellos se detuvieron un momento. Harry lamentó de veras no tener un poco más de tiempo para charlar con ella pero tenían cosas más urgentes que hacer.

Estaban cruzando la puerta del Gran Salón cuando se toparon con Percy, literalmente, y que él y Ron casi se chocaron. Ron se puso muy tenso y se estiró tanto que ganó varios centímetros. Percy, también muy tieso, se paró frente a Ron y los saludó en tono formal.

- Hola. Bienvenidos a Hogwarts, la directora McGonagall me ha dicho que hoy estaríais de visita.

Ron no contestó, solo le miró de forma desafiante. Los dos permanecían erguidos, uno frente al otro, impidiendo la entrada o la salida del Gran Salón.

Percy decidió ignorar la evidencia de que toda la sangre de su hermano pequeño se agolpaba en sus orejas, que estaban peligrosamente rojas, y fingiendo no darse cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente volvió a hablar con el mismo tono formal que usaría con alguien prácticamente desconocido.

- Pronto comenzará mi clase con los de séptimo, si vosotros queréis asistir para mí sería un placer veros allí.

- Estamos ocupados, - le espetó Ron mirándole con desprecio – tenemos mejores cosas que hacer que asistir a tus clases. Adiós.

Ron echó a caminar a grandes zancadas dejando a Percy con la palabra en la boca, iba tan enojado que hablaba consigo mismo, mientras Harry, Ginny y Hermione echaban a andar tras él intentado alcanzarle.

- ¿Cómo puede tener tanta cara?, hablarnos como si nada cuando ni siquiera se ha disculpado por lo mal que nos lo ha hecho pasar, sobre todo a mamá. Debería haberle golpeado. Pensándolo bien… todavía estoy a tiempo.

Dio media vuelta y volvió sobre sus pasos, cruzándose con los demás que a duras penas podían seguir su ritmo, pero Hermione le sujetó por el brazo y le obligó a detenerse.

- Ron, no hagas tonterías. Si has podido contenerte hasta ahora seguro que puedes seguir haciéndolo. Además, Percy es un profesor.

Ron se paró en medio del pasillo y miró a Hermione sorprendido, como si no supiera que hacía ella en aquel lugar, aprovechando el momento de desconcierto por el que Ron atravesaba momentáneamente Hermione continúo hablando.

- Y además tenemos que ir a la biblioteca, es muy importante¿recuerdas? – dijo hablando muy despacio y recalcando las palabras mientras le miraba fijamente.

Hermione consiguió que la atención de Ron se centrara un poco, de modo que todavía de mal humor y con cara de pocos amigos asintió con la cabeza y dejó que Hermione tirara de él en dirección a la biblioteca.

- Yo no tengo clase ahora, subiré a la sala común a terminar una redacción para el profesor Flitwich – dijo Ginny mirando como Ron y Hermione se alejaban y echando a andar ella también. Pero antes de que se marchara Harry la detuvo.

- Espera Ginny, me gustaría hablar contigo. Nos vemos más tarde, - gritó Harry a Ron y Hermione, que ya se alejaban por el pasillo, - os buscaré en la biblioteca en cuanto termine… lo que tengo que hacer. – Añadió para asegurarse de que le comprendían.

- Estaremos esperándote allí - le contestó Hermione desde lejos.

Harry se llevó a Ginny a un pasillo apartado para asegurarse que nadie les interrumpía.

- He traído esto para ti – dijo sacando de debajo de su túnica un espejo que tendió a Ginny. – Es un espejo de doble sentido, yo tengo su pareja en Grimmauld Place, con ellos podremos hablar cuando queramos.

Harry estaba nervioso, sostenía el espejo en su mano, esperando que Ginny lo tomara aunque ella no hacía ningún ademán de cogerlo.

- Yo ya sé que tienes motivos para no querer comunicarte conmigo, pero me gustaría que si tienes algún problema… o si quieres decirme algo, lo uses. Solo tienes que pronunciar mi nombre y yo apareceré en el espejo. Es mucho más rápido y seguro que los polvos Flu o las lechuzas.

Harry miró con preocupación el espejo en su mano, temió que Ginny lo rechazara, al fin y al cabo había sido él quien la alejara de su vida¿por qué iba ella a aceptar ahora aquel lazo entre los dos?, sin embargo Harry deseaba de corazón que se quedara con el espejo.

- Si lo prefieres puedo darle el otro a Hermione – sugirió dubitativo.

Durante unos segundos que a Harry se le hicieron eternos Ginny le miró sin decir nada y al fin cogió el espejo que él le ofrecía. Harry suspiró aliviado y siguió hablando intentando que Ginny le comprendiera.

- Ginny, sabes que solo trato de mantenerte al margen por precaución, pero no quiero que te sientas sola. - Harry lamentó haber dicho eso¿cómo podía hacerle entender?, se estaba adentrado en un terreno pantanoso y a cada palabra se hundía peligrosamente en arenas movedizas. Cada vez con mayor inseguridad siguió tratando de explicarse. – No quiero decir que estés sola porque yo no estoy aquí, sé que eres muy popular y tienes muchos amigos en Hogwarts, pero si necesitas…

Aquello iba realmente mal, notó que empezaba a sudar pero no pudo seguir porque la pelirroja le interrumpió.

- Tranquilo, Harry –Ginny le sonrió. – Sé lo que querías decir, y no te preocupes por mí, si necesito hablar contigo usaré el espejo.

Una vez más Harry se sorprendió de lo bien que ella le comprendía, incluso cuando le costaba expresar lo que sentía. Ella le miró con expresión divertida.

- Y ahora ¿vas a contarme a qué has venido a Hogwarts?, aunque imagino que seguramente se trata de uno de esos asuntos supersecretos y peligrosísimos en los que siempre andas metido y en los que no debo inmiscuirme por mi seguridad – dijo en tono jocoso.

- Tal vez – contestó Harry evasivo.

- No esperaba menos de ti.

Totalmente serio Harry se sinceró que con ella y le explicó que habían ido a Hogwarts para registrar la Cámara de los Secretos. Inmediatamente Ginny dejó de bromear.

- La Cámara de los Secretos… - murmuró pensativa - creo que ni siquiera he vuelto por el baño de Myrtle la Llorona desde entonces. – Ginny fijó sus ojos castaños en los de Harry y habló con seguridad. – Iré contigo.

- ¡Ginny! – protestó Harry a modo de regaño.

Pero Ginny no estaba dispuesta a escuchar una negativa.

- ¡Vamos, Harry! no es peligroso. Ya no hay ningún basilisco, el diario está destruido, y ya no tengo once años – replicó con decisión.

Un segundo después su expresión cambió y le miró de modo suplicante, Harry se sintió incapaz de resistirse.

- Está bien – concedió de mala gana.

- Estupendo, - respondió Ginny emocionada y echó a correr hacia el tapiz que ocultaba el atajo hasta la torre de Gryffindor. – Nos vemos en el baño de las chicas.

- Espera¿adonde vas? – preguntó Harry.

- A por mi escoba, la necesitaremos para subir por la tubería. No es una Saeta de Fuego pero servirá.

Harry se alegró de haberle dicho a Ginny que podía acompañarle, él no había pensado en como subiría después por la tubería, al ver su cara Ginny lo adivinó inmediatamente y sonrió.

- No me digas que no lo habías pensado – dijo empleando un tono levemente burlón. - Sospecho que algunas de tus aventuras deben parte de su éxito a Hermione.

- Ni lo dudes – respondió Harry con una sonrisa – ella y Ron siempre me han ayudado mucho.

Habían llegado a la entrada del atajo y Ginny apartó el tapiz y se coló rauda tras el.

- Voy contigo – dijo Harry entrando tras ella - No sabía que tuvieras una escoba.

- Fred y George me la regalaron el verano pasado por mi cumpleaños, - explicó Ginny. - Después de que Ron, Hermione y tú os marcharais. Dijeron que alguien con mi talento para volar tenía que tener escoba propia pero sospecho que lo hicieron para animarme.

Harry prefirió no preguntarle porque los gemelos creían que ella necesitaba que la animaran. Por suerte Ginny volvió a hablar, impidiendo que se creara un silencio incómodo.

- De todas formas no he podido usarla demasiado, este año no hay Quiddich, y además de no dejarnos volar ni siquiera podemos salir del castillo – dijo con una mueca de disgusto.

- Lo sé. No me extraña que lo eches de menos, yo también lo hago. – Replicó Harry con un deje de amargura en la voz, la verdad es que empezaba a estar harto de su encierro en Grimmauld Place, hasta ese día no se había dado cuenta de lo muchísimo que añoraba la vida en Hogwarts, al menos tal como era antes de la muerte de Dumbledore.- Daría cualquier cosa por coger mi escoba y darme una vuelta por ahí fuera, aunque sea enero y esté todo nevado.

- ¿Por qué no has querido esperarme en los baños? – preguntó Ginny cambiando de tema.

- Sinceramente, prefiero no encontrarme con Myrtle si puedo evitarlo – respondió Harry.

Ginny le dedicó una mirada pícara que hizo que Harry sintiera mariposas en el estómago.

- ¿Todavía te acosa? – preguntó ella divertida. – La verdad, entiendo que se sienta atraída por ti – dijo mirándole a Harry el trasero con descaro – y desde luego tu tendencia a coquetear con la muerte seguro que es un incentivo para ella, pero tranquilo, estarás conmigo, yo te protegeré.

Los dos se echaron a reír. Estaban llegando a la salida del atajo, cerca de la entrada a la torre de Gryffindor, y de pronto el tapiz del fondo se abrió y apareció Dean Thomas, quien seguramente iba a su clase de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

Harry recordó la vez que él y Ron sorprendieran a Ginny y Dean besándose en ese mismo pasillo. Los celos le hicieran desear hechizar a Dean pero ahora la situación se invertía y era Dean el que los miraba furioso, como si quisiera hechizarlos a dos. Contrariado por la complicidad que mostraban entre ellos dio media vuelta y sin decir una palabra volvió a desaparecer por donde había venido, dando un golpe al tapiz sin tratar de disimular su rabia.

- Hay quien no acepta un no por respuesta – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mucha importancia. – Como Myrtle, supongo.

Harry esperó a Ginny tras el tapiz mientras ella subía a su habitación para coger la escoba, no quería arriesgarse a entrar en la sala común y encontrarse con conocidos o viejos amigos que les retrasaran. Para eso ya tendrían tiempo más tarde, ahora estaba ansioso por bajar a la Cámara de los Secretos y descubrir si allí había algún Horrocrux. Cuando Ginny apareció con la escoba volvieron por el atajo hasta el segundo piso y entraron en el baño de las chicas. Por suerte el fantasma de Myrtle no estaba por allí.

Sin perder un momento Harry se acercó al lavabo que tenía una pequeña serpiente grabada en uno de los grifos y hablando en pársel susurró:

- Ábrete.

Como la vez anterior el grifo brilló con una luz blanca y comenzó a girar, el lavabo se hundió hasta desaparecer y dejar al descubierto una enorme tubería. Harry miró a Ginny.

- ¿Seguro que quieres venir? – preguntó.

- Por supuesto – respondió Ginny con firmeza mientras sujetaba su escoba con fuerza.

- Dame la escoba, yo bajaré primero.

Harry cogió la escoba de Ginny y se metió en la tubería. Se deslizó durante metros y metros, cayendo a toda velocidad. Cuando la tubería se volvió horizontal se preparó para la caída y aunque tambaleándose consiguió caer de pié y recuperar el equilibrio a tiempo para sostener a Ginny, que venía tras él.

Avanzaron por el pasillo de piedra hasta que se encontraron con el muro que Lockhart derribara por accidente, Ginny atravesó el agujero sin muchos problemas pero el cuerpo de Harry había sufrido muchos cambios en cinco años y tuvieron que retirar algunas piedras más para que pudiera pasar.

Pasaron junto a la enorme piel del basilisco y siguieron hasta encontrar la gruesa pared en la que había talladas dos serpientes entrelazadas.

A diferencia de la vez anterior la entrada a la Cámara estaba abierta. Ellos eran las últimas personas que estuvieran allí y después de la lucha con el basilisco y la destrucción del diario habían salido a toda velocidad sin preocuparse de cerrar las puertas a su paso.

Cuando se asomaron a la entrada de la sala percibieron un hedor insoportable de materia en descomposición, comenzaron a toser y tuvieron que apartarse de la entrada de la Cámara.

- Es por culpa del basilisco, un cuerpo tan grande descomponiéndose durante años en un lugar cerrado - dijo Harry – tendremos que hacer un encantamiento cascoburbuja si queremos entrar.

Momentos después los dos entraban franqueaban la entrada llevando unos cascos que les protegían de la atmósfera pútrida que se respiraba en la Cámara. Las columnas de piedra eran tan altas que se perdían en la oscuridad y Harry pensó que si tenían que registrar la sala centímetro a centímetro, igual que la mansión de los Ryddle, se harían viejos antes de terminar.

- Así que ésta es la Cámara de los Secretos – murmuró Ginny a su lado. – No sé cuantas veces habré estado aquí, pero no la recuerdo en absoluto.

Harry la observó, Ginny estaba de pie en la entrada de la Cámara, mirando todo a su alrededor, no parecía asustada, a Harry le dio la impresión de que solo sentía curiosidad. Ella siguió hablando.

- Todo lo que hice mientras me poseía es una enorme laguna en mi cerebro y lo que pasó cuando volví en mí y salimos de aquí apenas lo recuerdo de lo impresionada que estaba. Durante mucho tiempo me sentí culpable por lo que había pasado. Los pollos muertos, la sangre en las paredes, tanta gente en peligro…

- Solo tenías once años y tú también estuviste en peligro, Ginny, no deberías sentirte culpable. Ryddle tenía mucha facilidad para seducir a quien le convenía, su encanto resultaba irresistible para todo el mundo, incluso los profesores de Hogwarts le adoraban cuando estudió aquí.

- Lo sé, Dumbledore me lo explicó, pero a pesar de todo yo me sentía responsable de lo ocurrido.

- Nada se eso habría pasado si hubiéramos estado más pendientes de ti – dijo Harry en voz baja.

Ginny le miró.

- ¿Por eso me has traído el espejo? – preguntó.

Harry no necesitó contestar, solo la miró con ternura y ella le devolvió la mirada.

- Te lo agradezco Harry, pero creo que tienes otros muchos asuntos de los preocuparte. Yo estoy bien.

Harry la miró ensimismado, si no llevaran los dos un cascoburbuja la habría besado hasta quedarse sin aire.

- ¿Qué buscamos exactamente? – preguntó Ginny sacándole de sus pensamientos.

- La verdad es que ni yo mismo lo sé – confesó él – puede que sea una pequeña taza dorada con dos asas y el símbolo de Hufflepuff, aunque también puede ser cualquier otra cosa.

- Eso lo complica un poco – razonó Ginny.

- Tiene que ser algo simbólico, creo que cuando lo vea lo reconoceré.

Se adentraron en la Cámara e inevitablemente su mirada se fijó en el cuerpo del basilisco, muerto a los pies de la enorme estatua de Salazar Slytherin. Ginny se acercó y lo miró con una mezcla de asco y curiosidad, aunque el hedor persistía apenas quedaba nada del basilisco aparte de la piel, el tiempo y las ratas habían acabado con todo lo demás.

Junto a Ginny, Harry no miraba al basilisco, su atención estaba fija en un punto situado muy por encima de sus cabezas. Ginny también levantó la mirada y Harry señaló el lugar por el apareciera el basilisco, la boca de la enorme estatua que al igual que la entrada a la Cámara todavía permanecía abierta. En ese momento estuvo seguro de lo que tenía que hacer, era una suerte que Ginny hubiera traído su escoba.

- Nadie sabría como abrirla excepto Voldemort, - dijo montando sobre la escoba de Ginny y señalando la abertura en la estatua - si la Cámara de los Secretos esconde algo estará allí.

Dando una patada sobre el suelo de piedra Harry se elevó lentamente en la escoba.

- Sé que has sufrido caídas peores jugando al Quiddich, pero ten cuidado, Harry. – le advirtió ella.

Cuando Harry alcanzó la boca de Slytherin se puso de pie en equilibrio sobre la escoba y de un salto se introdujo por la abertura. Ginny le perdió de vista.

Harry se encontró en una habitación de piedra mucho más pequeña que la sala de la venía, al menos en esta habitación alcanzaba a ver el techo y todas las paredes. Ante él había una enorme rampa de piedra que descendía hasta el suelo, varios metros más abajo.

Sacó su varita y utilizándola para iluminarse descendió por la rampa que usaba el basilisco para alcanzar la salida, con una rápida mirada barrió toda la habitación. No había columnas, ni adornos de serpientes, solo suelo y paredes de piedra completamente lisa, tan lisa y suave que al tacto la habitación parecía construida con enormes cantos rodados.

Lo único que adornaba aquella sala era una enorme serpiente que formaba una S ocupando prácticamente toda la pared del fondo. La marca de Slytherin. Harry se aproximó y la miró de cerca, a simple vista no se apreciaba en ella nada particular pero él sabía que no podía fiarse de eso.

La examinó cuidadosamente, pasando la mano sobre la piedra lisa en busca de algún rastro de magia. De pronto le pareció observar un pequeño destello a unos dos metros sobre su cabeza, aproximadamente sobre la mitad de la letra S. Acercó todo lo que pudo su varita para iluminarse mejor y buscó la causa del destello. Allí había algo del mismo color grisáceo que la piedra, solo que no era de piedra. A la luz de la varita Harry distinguió lo que era, una pequeña calavera, del tamaño de su mano aproximadamente, con la boca abierta y una serpiente saliendo de ella. La firma de Lord Voldemort. La marca tenebrosa, labrada en una plata vieja cuyo color se confundía con el gris de la piedra.

Preguntándose a sí mismo si funcionaría algo tan sencillo pero pensando que por probar no perdía nada Harry levantó su varita y pronunció un conjuro.

- Accio Marca Tenebrosa.

La Marca Tenebrosa se desprendió de la pared y se posó con suavidad en la palma de su mano.


	15. Chapter 15 Dividido en esencia

Lamentablemente el alma de Voldemort no es lo único dividido en este capítulo. Espero que os guste.

**CAPÍTULO 15: Dividido en esencia**

Esa misma noche, en cuanto volvieron de Hogwarts, encendieron la chimenea en la sala de Grimmauld Place para calentar un poco la casa y acomodados ante el fuego Harry les mostró a Ron y Hermione la Marca Tenebrosa que había encontrado en la Cámara de los Secretos.

- ¿De verdad crees que es un Horrocrux? – preguntó Ron un poco escéptico – no es de Gryffindor ni de Ravenclaw. Ni siquiera es antiguo.

- Tal vez no consiguiera ningún objeto que perteneciera a los fundadores y tuvo que buscarse otra cosa - dijo Hermione acariciando a Crookshanks, que había saltado a su regazo en cuanto se sentó ante la chimenea.

- Estoy casi seguro de que la Marca Tenebrosa es un Horrocrux, estaba muy bien oculta - dijo Harry antes de contarles donde la había encontrado.

- Para entrar en aquella habitación aparte de hablar pársel, lo que ya es poco corriente, es necesario saber como que se abre la entrada – explicó Harry – y eso sería imposible de averiguar.

- Suerte que él lo hizo por ti, Harry – dijo Ron recordando como Ryddle la abriera para dejar salir al basilisco.

- La Marca estaba disimulada en la pared, justo en medio de la marca de Slytherin. Por eso creo que es un Horrocrux. – Harry empezó a explicar su teoría a Ron y Hermione. – Voldemort se averguenza de su padre, por eso, para compensar sus orígenes muggles, le encanta recordar que es el último descendiente del gran Salazar Slytherin. Dos de sus Horrocruxes pertenecieron a él, el guardapelo y el anillo, y la Cámara fue construida por el propio Slytherin y permaneció sellada durante cientos de años hasta que Voldemort la abrió de nuevo, porque solo el heredero de Slytherin podría abrirla. Todo esto refuerza su conexión con Slytherin.

- No acabo de ver a donde quieres llegar – dijo Ron dubitativo.

- La Marca Tenebrosa es un símbolo, como su firma. ¿No lo entendéis?, Voldemort es muy vanidoso, se cree que es el mejor mago que existe, por eso une su Marca a la de Slytherin.

- Por supuesto, – le interrumpió Hermione excitada – tiene mucho sentido. De esta forma reconoce la grandeza de Slytherin y el orgullo de estar emparentado con él pero a la vez se pone a su altura. ¿Cómo era la frase con la que se abría la habitación en la que encontraste la Marca, Harry?

- Háblame, Slytherin, el más grande de los Cuatro de Hogwarts.

Hermione tomó el relevo de Harry, continuando con la exposición de la teoría.

- Si Slytherin fue el más grande mago de su época, Voldemort lo es de esta. O al menos eso es lo que él cree, todos sabemos que Dumbledore era mucho mejor. – Aclaró rápidamente al ver la mirada furiosa de Harry. – Sus Horrocruxes son objetos especiales pero él se considera tan especial y poderoso como los cuatro fundadores de Hogwarts. Tienes razón, Harry, al unir su Marca a la de Slytherin trata de demostrar que no es inferior a él.

A Ron no le quedó más remedio que admitir que aquello tenía sentido.

- Menudo ego, compararse a los fundadores – reflexionó el pelirrojo.

- De todas formas - dijo Harry- si queremos asegurarnos de que la Marca es un Horrocrux creo que se me acaba de ocurrir un modo de comprobarlo.

Harry se levantó y atravesó la habitación a grandes zancadas, cogió la primera caja que encontró con las cosas de Dumbledore empezó a revolver en ella buscando algo.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Harry? – preguntó Ron mirándole con asombro.

- ¿Recordáis lo que hizo Dumbledore la noche en que Nagini atacó a tu padre, Ron? – preguntó Harry mientras apartaba la caja y empezaba a vaciar el contenido de otra. - ¡Uff!, Hermione, empiezo a pensar que no era tan mala tu idea de hacer un inventario y etiquetar todas estas cosas…

Hermione no respondió pero una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro.

- ¡Aquí esta! – exclamó Harry de repente sacando de una de las cajas un delicado instrumento plateado que posó sobre una mesita pequeña y destartalada que increíblemente había sobrevivido a la quema masiva de muebles en casa de los Black.

Ron y Hermione se levantaron y se acercaron intrigados por lo que Harry tramaba.

- A ver si funciona – dijo Harry, y con la punta de su varita dio unos golpecitos en el objeto.

Al momento siguiente el objeto empezó a emitir unos tintineos y al igual que Harry se lo viera hacer a Dumbledore pequeñas bocanadas de humo verde pálido empezaron a salir por un minúsculo tubo de plata que el objeto tenía en su parte superior. Harry cerró los ojos y visualizó en su cerebro la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa, concentrándose en ella todo lo que pudo. Después de unos segundos el objeto empezó a emitir un chorro de un humo denso que formaba espirales en el aire, pero en lugar de dispersarse se fueron encaracolando sobre sí mismas hasta formar la imagen de la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Hasta ahora va bien – pensó Harry para sí mismo. – Ha llegado el momento.

Tratando de que su voz no sonara indecisa porque en realidad no sabía muy bien que era lo que estaba haciendo, Harry preguntó en voz alta.

- ¿Dividido en esencia?

Al principio no ocurrió nada. Harry se preocupó un poco porque recordaba perfectamente que cuando Dumbledore lo había hecho la serpiente se dividiera en dos inmediatamente. El objeto siguió tintineando y emitiendo humo que pasaba a formar parte de la Marca Tenebrosa que flotaba sobre él, pero unos segundos después el humo comenzó a moverse de forma más rápida y arbitraria y de pronto surgió la figura de una segunda Marca Tenebrosa.

- Supongo que esto puede servirnos de confirmación – dijo Harry mirando satisfecho a sus amigos. - ¿Porqué iba a estar dividido en esencia si no fuera un Horrocrux?

Y apuntado a la Marca Tenebrosa que Ron había dejado al otro lado de la sala, junto a la chimenea, Harry exclamó:

- ¡Avada Kedravra!

La destrucción de la Marca Tenebrosa sirvió de incentivo para Harry, que no aflojó el ritmo en los días siguientes.

Los tres se devanaron los sesos pensando en posibles escondites para la tacita de Hufflepuff pero no se les ocurría nada. Comentaron la posibilidad de registrar el orfanato en el se criara Ryddle o la tienda de magia oscura en la que había trabajado de dependiente, Borgin y Burkes, pero la verdad es que ninguno de los dos lugares les parecía lo suficientemente seguro para guardar algo tan valioso y tampoco les resultaba muy factible que Voldemort los hubiera elegido como escondite.

Borgin y Burkes solo había sido para él un medio para acceder a objetos mágicos antiguos y poderosos y, en cuanto al orfanato, Ryddle lo odiaba, enterarse de que era un mago y salir de allí para ir a estudiar a Hogwarts era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

Harry lo comprendía bien porque recordaba perfectamente su propia felicidad al enterarse de que era un mago que estudiaría en un colegio para gente como él, lejos de los Dursley, y la emoción que sintió al visitar con Hagrid por primera vez lugares del mundo mágico, como El Caldero Chorreante, el callejón Diagón, Gringots, o la tienda de varitas de Ollivander.

De pronto Harry tuvo una especie de revelación, un recuerdo fugaz de una de sus primeras conversaciones con Hagrid acerca del mundo mágico, no es que estuviera seguro pero podía ser una opción.

- Un momento, - dijo interrumpuiendo a Ron y Hermione que se estaban preparando para empezar a practicar Transformaciones – Hagrid dijo que no había lugar más seguro en el mundo mágico que Gringots, aparte de Hogwarts.

- ¿Crees que Voldemort podría haber ocultado un Horrocrux en Gringots?- preguntó Ron con interés, encantado de entablar cualquier conversación que pudiera retrasar la práctica de Transformaciones.

- No lo sé, pero es una posibilidad – respondió Harry.

- Eso significaría que serían los duendes los que se encargaran de la seguridad del Horrocrux, en vez de hacerlo él mismo – dijo Hermione pensativa frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. Ella también había posado su varita y olvidado momentáneamente que pensaba practicar Tansformaciones. - No suena muy propio de Voldemort.

- Pero en realidad los duendes no sabrían lo que están custodiando.- Objetó Harry – Y ellos tienen un montón de medidas de seguridad, Gringots es prácticamente inexpugnable.

- Desde luego, pero sin embargo cuando estábamos en primero Voldemort se las ingenió para entrar en la cámara en la que se guardaba la Piedra Filosofal – comenzó a discrepar Hermione, pero se paró en seco al reparar en la mirada asesina que Ron y Harry le dedicaban, hartos de que su amiga pusiera reparos a cada idea que tenían. La chica les miró y en seguida terminó la frase diciendo – pero supongo que no perdemos nada por estudiar esa posibilidad.

- Decidido entonces, – sentenció Ron – esta misma tarde hablaré con Bill, a ver si él puede averiguar si Voldemort tiene alguna cámara de alta seguridad en Gringots.

- Será mejor que le digas que compruebe el nombre de Tom Ryddle. – Apuntó Hermione con timidez, temerosa de ser recriminada de nuevo por su puntualización.

Al margen de la búsqueda de los Horrocruxes, Harry también comenzaba a pensar en la lucha con Voldemort, y por lo tanto seguía preparándose tanto como podía, sobre todo en hechizos y defensa contra las artes oscuras, aunque lo cierto es que ellos ya dominaban la mayoría de maldiciones, contramaldiciones, hechizos y encantamientos que Percy incluía en su programa de estudios.

Aparte de las tareas de Hogwarts seguían practicando todos los días Legeremancia y Oclumancia y buscaban nuevos hechizos en libros de magia avanzada, pero a pesar de todo Harry no estaba satisfecho.

Su conversación con Ginny sobre Quiddich le había hecho reflexionar. Antes sus reflejos eran rápidos porque el Quiddich los ejercitaba y Harry entrenaba con frecuencia. La velocidad era una de sus cualidades, y en más de una ocasión se había salvado gracias a ella, pero Harry se temía que los meses de encierro en Grimmauld Place acabarían pasándole factura y cuando se enfrentara a Voldemort no podría permitirse el lujo de no estar en forma, necesitaría todas sus habilidades al cien por cien.

Tal como estaban las cosas no era seguro coger la escoba y salir a volar al exterior, además el viento gélido de los últimos días de Enero tampoco lo hacía demasiado aconsejable, pero tenía que encontrar la manera de ejercitarse. Dándole vueltas a la idea abrió su baúl y sacó un juego de pelotas de Quiddich, todavía sin estrenar, que Ron le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Abrió el pequeño compartimento de la Snich y la sacó apretada en su puño, la miró con nostalgia y abrió la mano, inmediatamente la Snich desplegó sus pequeñas alas doradas y echó a volar por la habitación tan rápidamente que solo se adivinaba de vez en cuando un leve resplandor dorado.

En ese momento la cabeza de Hermione asomó por el hueco de la puerta entreabierta del cuarto del Harry.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – preguntó tímidamente.

- Claro – contestó Harry.

El rostro de Hermione estaba del color de la cera, Harry lo achacó a que a primera hora de la tarde les había mostrado el recuerdo más desagradable de todos, sin embargo consideraba que era imprescindible que Ron y Hermione presenciaran aquella escena. El asesinato de Cedric Diggory, la ceremonia en la que Voldemort recuperó su cuerpo, la llamada de los mortífagos, el duelo que vino después… Harry comprendía que aunque Ron y Hermione ya conocían el relato de lo que iban a contemplar, el horror de lo sucedido aquella noche les impresionara igualmente.

- Yo… verás, Harry. Después de ver lo que nos mostraste esta tarde, he estado pensando…

Hermione desvió la mirada, sus manos se retorcían nerviosas en su regazo y Harry comenzó a preocuparse.

- Hermione¿estás bien?

- Yo… si, claro. No te preocupes. Mostraste mucho valor enfrentándote a él, Harry.

- No es valor, Hermione, es supervivencia – dijo con sinceridad. - Sabía que si me quedaba quieto moriría así que decidí plantarle cara y pelear aunque muriese igualmente. Solo seguí mi instinto.

- Claro que eso es valor, - respondió ella- otras personas se habrían quedado petrificadas por el miedo, - Hermione hizo una pausa y hubo un breve momento de silencio entre los dos - en fin… lo que he pensado, es que no creo que estamos preparados para enfrentarnos a él.

- Lo sé. – Dijo Harry con tristeza, se temía que había llegado el momento en que se quedaría solo, pero aunque necesitaba desesperadamente la compañía y el apoyo de sus amigos no los frenaría. Aquello era algo entre Voldemort y él, Ron y Hermione no tenían porque exponer sus vidas de esa manera. Harry ya había perdido a demasiadas personas y decidió ponérselo fácil a su amiga.

– Hermione, no tienes que darme ninguna explicación, Ron y tú os empeñasteis en acompañarme, pero si cambiáis de opinión podéis volver a casa, o a Hogwarts, en cualquier momento. Yo lo comprenderé.

- No es eso, Harry. – Por fin Hermione le miraba a la cara, con los ojos muy abiertos. Por un momento olvidó su turbación y parecía dolida por las palabras de Harry. - ¿Cuántas veces tendremos que decirte Ron y yo que nos quedamos para que dejes de intentar echarnos?

- Perdona, - se disculpó Harry con una leve sonrisa – nada más lejos de mi intención que echaros, pero entonces no entiendo que es lo que te pasa.

Hermione respiró hondo y mostró un poco más de aplomo.

- Creo que todo este tiempo encerrados en esta casa, sin hacer otra cosa que estudiar, no es bueno para nosotros, y he pensado que podríamos ejercitar un poco nuestras habilidades, ya sabes… si tenemos que enfrentarnos a los mortífagos, o a Voldemort, no bastará con conocer hechizos. Necesitamos velocidad y reflejos para sorprenderles con nuestros ataques y esquivar los suyos.

- Sí, lo sé. Yo estaba pensando lo mismo. – Respondió Harry.

- Se me ha ocurrido que podríamos pedirles ayuda a La Orden para que nos entrene. Podríamos formar algo así como un club de duelo avanzado.

- Esa es una idea estupenda, Hermione. – Harry sonreía satisfecho, sin duda La Orden se mostraría dispuesta a colaborar, tenía la solución a su problema ante las narices y no la había visto. – Podemos practicar lo que ya sabemos y aprender cosas nuevas de ellos, sería genial practicar con Bill, Lupin, Tonks, Moddy o Shacklebolt. Hay tantas opciones que podremos aprender algo de todos y seguro que siempre podemos contar con alguno que no esté de guardia.

De pronto el entusiasmo de Harry se enfrió y volvió a mirar a Hermione con atención.

- Pero no es nuestro entrenamiento lo que te preocupa¿verdad Hermione?

- Claro que sí¿Por qué me dices eso? – preguntó la chica poniéndose a la defensiva.

- Porque no tienes buen aspecto, - respondió Harry acercándose a la puerta donde ella se había quedado parada y no creo que se deba solo a lo que has visto hoy. Hace muchas semanas que no eres la misma, te cuesta concentrarte en las tareas, no avanzas en Legeremancia… hace tiempo que Ron progresa mucho más rápido que tú.

Al oír la última frase de Harry Hermione volvió a desviar la mirada y retorcerse las manos con inquietud, él lo percibió al instante y de pronto comprendió lo que sucedía, sorprendiéndose de su torpeza por no ser capaz de adivinar mucho antes lo que le ocurría a su amiga.

- Es por él¿verdad? – preguntó asombrado pero sin atisbo de duda.

En realidad Harry no necesitaba preguntarlo, la respuesta se reflejaba en el rostro de la chica. Con la mirada baja Hermione cruzó la habitación y se sentó sobre la cama de Harry, haciendo un esfuerzo levantó la vista y trató de hablar pero las palabras se atragantaron en su boca antes de salir. De pronto sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- Hermione – susurró Harry sentándose a su lado – tienes que hablar con él.

- ¡No! – exclamó Hermione mirándole aterrada – yo… no puedo.

- Claro que puedes. Hace un momento hablabas de luchar contra mortífagos, incluso contra Voldemort, - Harry la miró sonriendo – no puedes temer más enfrentarte a Ron que a ellos.

Pero Hermione no le devolvió la sonrisa, le miraba aterrada.

- Pero si él… Harry… si él me rechaza… ¡yo no podría soportarlo!

Incapaz de contenerlas por más tiempo dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Hermione, que volvió a clavar su mirada en el suelo. Harry tomó su cara entre sus manos y obligándola a mirarle le secó las lágrimas con los pulgares.

- No te rechazará – le dijo con absoluta seguridad. - Sería un completo idiota si lo hiciera.

Harry la miraba sonriendo, tratando de animarla, y sin apartar las manos de su rostro le dio un beso en la mejilla.

En ese instante la puerta se abrió y Ron apareció de repente.

- ¿Sabes dónde está Herm…?

Las palabras se helaron en los labios del pelirrojo, que los miró sorprendido desde el quicio de la puerta. Harry, con las manos todavía sobre el rostro de Hermione, la soltó y se separó de ella sin el menor atisbo de turbación o remordimiento. No se alarmó hasta que reparó en la expresión de su amigo.

En cuestión de segundos toda la sangre se retiró de su rostro, dejándolo de un blanco lívido, para luego volver de repente y colorear sus mejillas de rojo intenso. Había en sus ojos una mirada furiosa que Harry no le había visto jamás. Todavía estaban sentados sobre la cama de Harry cuando Ron habló sin disimular el rencor en su voz.

- Perdón, no era mi intención interrumpiros.

Y dando un portazo salió de la habitación. Harry y Hermione echaron a correr tras él, llamándole a gritos por la escalera, pero Ron no quería escucharles. Antes de que pudieran alcanzarlo había llegado al recibidor, salió al exterior y a través de la puerta que había dejado abierta Harry y Hermione pudieron ver como se desaparecía en medio de la calle.


	16. Chapter 16 Lo peor que podría pasar

**CAPÍTULO 16: Lo peor que podría pasar**

- Harry, pronto anochecerá. Tenemos que ir a buscarlo.

Había pasado algo más de una hora desde la desaparición de Ron y Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Harry miró por la ventana, era cierto que no quedaba mucho tiempo de luz. Aunque procuraba disimularlo ante Hermione él también estaba preocupado. Pasearse por ahí sin ninguna protección no era una buena idea en los tiempos que corrían, y menos de noche, pero ella estaba tan inquieta que Harry temía que si notaba su preocupación cometiera cualquier tontería, como por ejemplo salir al exterior y ponerse ella también en peligro. Con preocuparse por Ron tenía suficiente de momento.

- ¿Buscarlo dónde, Hermione? – Preguntó mirando a su amiga, que había estado llorando y tenía los ojos enrojecidos. DecididamenteHarry no pudo evitar pensar que no era la misma de siempre. Hermione siempre se mostraba decidida y valerosa en los momentos difíciles pero ahora parecía totalmente desvalida. En silencio maldijo a Ron por comportarse como un crío inmaduro y celoso.

-No lo sé, en cualquier sitio… - respondió ella con angustia – en La Madriguera, o en casa de Bill.

- A estas horas en La Madriguera solo está la señora Weasley. Ahora mismo llo último que Ron quiere no es compañía, y mucho menos la de su madre, si vamos allí solo conseguiremos preocuparla. Te aseguro que no está en La Madriguera, ni en casa de Bill.

- Pero no podemos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada. – Protestó Hermione, que estaba en tal estado de shock que ni siquiera reparaba en que Crookshanks buscaba desesperadamente su atención desde hacía rato. Ella, sin prestar atención al animal, lo apartó sin ni siquiera mirarle y Crookshanks se alejó muy ofendido, poco acostumbrado a que su ama lo tratara con semejante indiferencia.

- No vamos a quedarnos sin nacer nada, Hermione. Ahora Ron querrá estar solo, más tarde, después del anochecer iré a casa de Bill para ver si está allí. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione asintió con la cabeza sin mucha convicción.

- Confía en mí, le encontraré. – Dijo acercándose a la chica mientras trataba de demostrar una seguridad que en realidad estaba muy lejos de sentir.

Harry llevaba un buen rato pensando en cómo salir a buscar a Ron, no quería llevarse a Hermione con él y con lo alterada que estaba tampoco podía dejarla sola. Si el Mministerio no hubiese prohibido toda clase de ingredientes podría prepararle una sencilla poción para dormir.

Aquella norma era ridícula y aumentaba su mal humor, prohibían las pociones para dormir cuando en cualquier farmacia muggle se podían conseguir pastillas que hicieran el mismo efecto. Si no tuviera que dejar a Hermione sola iría a buscar una ahora mismo, pero no podía hacerlo y de todas formas tampoco tenía dinero muggle. Tendría que usar un hechizo, no le hacía ninguna gracia pero no le quedaba otra opcióntenía otro remedio.

Procurando que Hermione no se diera cuenta sacó disimuladamente su varita y aprovechando uno de los momentos en los que ella se aproximaba a la ventana para mirar si veía aparecer a Ron, Harry pronunció un hechizo no verbal.

Al instante Hermione se derrumbó como una marioneta a la que le hubieran cortado los hilos y él tuvo que apresurarse a cogerla para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo. La llevó hasta el sofá y la dejó allí tendida, pensando que seguramente estaría más cómoda en su habitación, pero el hechizo no duraría demasiado, así que no tenía tiempo que perder si pretendía volver antes de que ella despertase.

A toda velocidad subió las escaleras para buscar su capa invisible y tras ponérsela salió al exterior y se desapareció a la luz del crepúsculo.

En contra de lo que le había dicho a Hermione no estaba en sus planes ir a buscar a Ron a casa de Bill. El primer sitio al que se dirigió fue al Caldero Chorreante, después de asegurarse de que no había muggles por la calle se quitó la capa invisible y entró en el local en penumbra. Apenas había clientes y Ron no era ninguno de ellos, podía haberse transformado su aspecto, pero Harry dudaba mucho que en su estado hubiera sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para lograr ningún cambio en su fisionomía.

Harry suspiró, no es que se hiciera muchas ilusiones de encontrar allí a Ron pero a algún lugar tenía que haber ido. Se acercó a la barra y llamó a Tom, que se aproximó despacio, arrastrando los pies con enorme desgana y mirando a Harry con la absoluta certeza de que no estaba allí como cliente.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece, muchacho?

- Verá, estoy buscando a mi amigo, Ron Weasley¿lo ha visto?

Tom lo miró con recelo y se tomó unos momentos antes de contestar, no se molestó en disimular que estaba observando a Harry con atención, calibrando si podía confiar él. En los tiempos que corrían había que ser precavido con cualquiera que se presentara a deshoras en busca de información. Su mirada se posó en la cicatriz en la frente de Harry y debió considerar que en cualquier caso el chico no querría la información para los mortífagos, encogiéndose levemente de hombros decidió contestar.

- No. No sé a cual de los Weasley te refieres pero hoy no he visto a ninguno de ellos.

Harry le dio las gracias y salió a toda prisa, cuando estuvo en la calle volvió a ponerse la capa invisible y se apareció en Hogsmade. EnPreguntró en Las Tres Escobas y preguntó a , pero la señora Rosmerta. Apenas intercambiaron un par de frases, ella estaba visiblemente incómoda y evitaba su mirada y Harry supuso que, comportándose ante Harry como si todavía se seintíaiera culpable por haber participadosu participación en el plan para matar a Dumbledore, aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad. E, le contestó que ella se limitó a decir que no tampoco le había visto y Harry salió de allí tan pronto como pudo.

Después de aquello y empezando a perder la esperanza de encontrar a Ron sin ayuda se dirigió a Cabeza de Puerco. Allí tampoco lo encontró y la respuesta de Aberfort fue la misma que Harry escuchara en El Caldero Chorreante y Las Tres Escobas, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que con un poco de suerte no saldría de Cabeza de Puerco con las manos totalmente vacías, pensando que no tenía nada que perder le preguntó a Aberfort con toda naturalidad si podría venderle un poco de Obdormisceo.

El camareroAberfort ni siquiera hizo ademán de dudar, no consideró ni por un momento la posibilidad de que Harry le delatase al Mministerio por comerciar con sustancias prohibidas, ni tampoco le hizo ninguna pregunta acerca del uso que pretendía darle a la poción, simplemente abrió un cajón situado debajo de la barra, rebuscó un poco, y le tendió un pequeño frasco. Sin miradas recelosas ni preguntas indiscretas, como si comprar una poción prohibida por el Mministerio fuera lo más natural de mundo. Harry salió de Cabeza de Puerco aliviado porque aquel frasco supondría una noche de descanso para Hermione, pero con una ligera preocupación, preguntándose que otras cosas habría en aquel cajón y porquesi Aberfort entregabale entregado la poción tan fácilmente a cualquiera que se lo pidiese.

En cuanto salió del local se desapareció en medio de la calle. Hacía un buen rato que Hermione dormía y pronto se le pasaría el efecto del hechizo, tenía que regresar a casa antes de que ella se despertara porque si se encontraba sola se asustaría todavía más, pero a Harry aún le quedaba algo por hacer antes de volver a Grimnmauld Place. Deseando fervientemente que esa noche Lupin no estuviera de guardia para la Orden o cumpliendo alguna misión, se encaminó hacia su casa. Afortunadamente fue él quien le abrió la puerta.

- ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Harry¿Se puede saber que haces paseando en plena noche? – preguntó Lupin mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarle entrar.

Harry se dio cuenta de que había salido tan apresurado de Cabeza de Puerco que ni siquiera se había puesto la capa invisible.

- Remus, necesito tu ayuda, eEstoy buscando a Ron, - Harry empezó a explicarse Harry a toda velocidad, angustiado porque cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo- se marchó muy alterado a causa de un malentendido y todavía no ha vuelto. Estamos muy preocupados y he tenido que dormir a Hermione con un hechizo, pero ahora debo volver antes de que se despierte. Le he buscado en El Caldero Chorreante, Las Tres Escobas y Cabeza de Puerco pero no ha estado allí y no tengo ni idea de adonde puede haber ido.

Harry añadió la última frase consciente de lo extraño que resultaría que no buscara a su amigo en La Madriguera, en casa Bill, o incluso en la tienda de Fred y George. El hecho de que hubiera salido en plena noche a buscarle por los únicos bares que conocían era un indicio de la gravedad de la situación. Afortunadamente, Lupin no hizo preguntas indiscretas acerca de la naturaleza del malentendido que había provocado que Ron se expusiera al peligro de esa manera.

- Esta bien, Harry – dijo haciéndose cargo de la situación – vuelve a casa con Hermione, yo me encargaré de buscar a Ron. En cuanto le encuentre te enviaré un patronus, y si él vuelve a Grimnmauld Place haz tú lo mismo. El patronus me encontrará.

- No quise avisar a los Weasley para no asustarlos. – Se aventuró a confesar Harry.

- Has hecho bien pero, aunque cada vez se está haciendodo más tarde, si no le encuentro pronto tendré que avisar al menos a Bill. – aAdvirtió Lupin con seriedad.

Sin perder más tiempo salieron juntos de la casa. Harry insistió en prestarle a Lupin su capa invisible y en cuanto el licántropo la aceptó se desapareció a toda prisa deseando llegar a Grimnmauld Place antes de que Hermione se despertase y la situación empeorara todavía más.

Harry entró en la casa y se dirigió a la sala a toda velocidad, iluminado simplemente por la luz de su varita. No sabía como interpretar el hecho de que la casa estuviera a oscuras. Había salido antes del anochecer, de modo que podría significar que Hermione todavía dormía, pero también podía ser que hubiera salido ella sola en busca de Ron. Con el corazón palpitando a toda velocidad se asomó a la puerta de la sala y suspiró aliviado, Hermione se revolvía inquieta en el sofá, unos minutos más y estaría despierta. DEso significaba que de momento solo tendría que temer por la vida de Ron.

Confiando en que Hermione despertaría un poco aturdida por efecto del hechizo Harry fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de zumo de calabaza en el que diluyó un poco de Obdormisceo. Si estaba tan preocupadase mostraba tan alterada antes del anochecer Harry no quería ni imaginarse como se pondría al descubrir que aún no había noticias de Ron.

Volvió a la sala con el zumo de calabaza e iluminó la estancia, Hermione emitió un murmullo y cerró los párpados con fuerza para protegerse de la luz. Harry se aproximó a ella.

- ¿Hermione?

- Ummh?

- Hermione.

- Ummmmmmmmmh.

- Hermione, te has quedado dormida. – mintió Harry. Odiaba hacerle aquello pero confiaba en que mañana por la mañana Ron ya estaría a salvo cuando ella se despertase. – Apóyate sobre mí y te ayudaré a llegar a tu cuarto.

- Umh.

- Vamos. – Dijo Harry haciendo un conjuro levitatorio al baso de zumo de calabaza, que se dirigió inmediatamente hacia las escaleras, y pasando uno de los brazos de Hermione sobre sus hombros.

- Siii – murmuró Hermione dejando caer gran parte de su peso sobre Harry mientras él la incorporaba. Afortunadamente ella era ligera.

Harry la ayudó a subir hasta su cuarto y a tumbarse sobre la cama. A medida que subía las escaleras Hermione se iba desperezando y siendo más consciente de sí misma y de la situación, n y por un momento Harry temió que recordara lo ocurrido y le preguntara donde estaba Ron. Por fortuna para él, Hermione no alcanzó ese grado de consciencia y una vez en la cama a Harry le resultó muy fácil convencerla para que se tomase el zumo de calabaza.

Después bajo a la cocina y se sirvió otro baso de zumo de calabaza, esta vez para él.

Pasó mucho rato allí, solo, dando vueltas de un lado a otro, desesperado, hasta que pasada la medianoche el patronus de Lupin interrumpió su nervioso deambular y por fin respiró tranquilo.

Durante un buen rato Harry siguió en la cocina, esperando, pero cuando se hizo evidente que aunque le hubieran encontrado Ron no pensaba volver a Grimnmauld Place para pasar la noche Harry subió a su cuarto y se echó sobre su cama sin desvertirse, después de comprobar que Hermione dormía plácidamente.

Durante algunas horas Harry dio vueltas y vueltas en su cama, aunque sabía que Ron estaba a salvo ya no corría peligro no podía dormir. Harto de intentar inútilmente conciliar el sueño volvió a levantarse y bajó de nuevo a la cocina. Se preparó una taza de café a la que solo le dio un par de sorbos y permaneció sentado ante ella durante no supo cuanto tiempoalgunas horas, con la mirada perdida. Aa, hora que Ron ya no corría peligro Harry se sentía cada vez más irritado por el comportamiento estúpido de su amigo.

Poco antes del amanecer un ruido le sacó de su ensimismamiento y dirigiendo una mirada hacia la chimenea vio salir al pelirrojo sacudiéndose la ceniza. El aspecto de Harry era horrible, ojeroso y despeinado, el de Ron era incluso peor. Aunque en un principio Ron pareció sorprendido de encontrarle en la cocina a esas horastan temprano enseguida cambió su expresión y dirigió a Harry una mirada desafiante.

Solo con mirarle Harry supo que no se había equivocado al buscarle en los bares, Ron no estaba borracho pero saltaba a la vista que había estado bebiendo, acababa de llegar y el olor a Wiskey de fuego ya impregnaba toda la atmósfera de la cocina..

- ¿Se puede saber dónde te habías metido? – preguntó Harry tratando de contener la rabia que había acumulado en las últimas horas.

- Ahórrate el sermón Harry, Bill se te ha adelantado. – Contestó con aire orgulloso.

- Hermione y yo estábamos preocupados. – Chilló Harry exasperado por el infantil comportamiento de Ron.

- Os agradezco el interés – respondió el pelirrojoRon con sarcasmo – pero no tendréis que preocuparos por mí nunca más, no tengo intención de seguir siendo una molestia para vosotros. A partir de ahora no necesitaréis escondeos, podréis besaros libremente por toda la casa.

- No sabes lo que dices.¿De qué estás hablando? – Afirmó Harry a voz en grito, empezando a perder la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

A pesar de haber bebido, tener la ropa manchada de ceniza y no dormir en toda la noche Ron trató de mantener lo que él creía una postura digna, para lo cual se puso muy tieso y dedicó a Harry una mirada altiva.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó desafiante, pero un momento después su expresión cambió de nuevo para mostrar una mueca de desprecio. – Da igual, sSolo he venido para recoger mis cosas, y por favor deja de intentar aparentar que eres mi amigo..

- Y tú dDeja de decir tonterías – le espetó Harry dejándose dominar por la rabia reprimida durante horasque estaba empezando a perder a la paciencia.

Las palabras de Harry provocaron que Ron perdiera la compostura que trataba de aparentar, le miró con odio y su cara se tiñó de un rojo tan encendido que ni siquiera podían distinguirse las pecas de sus mejillas. Aunque no le apuntó directamente, sacó la varita y empezó a gritarle fuera de sí, moviendo la varita en su mano mientras gesticulaba exageradamente..

- ¿Tonterías? Agradece que no te rompa la cara, Potter¿acaso no te basta con el título de Elegido y quieres también el de Don Juan? – Ron hizo una pausa y dio una patada a la silla más cercana antes de clavara, en Harry una mirada furiosasus ojos azules reflejaban una furia que Harry no les había visto hasta entonces pero. Harry no se movió y t, tan pronto como se había encendido, la ira de Ron comenzó a remitir, dando paso a una expresióna mirada de decepción que reflejaba el dolor de quien se siente traicionado. - ¿Porqué tienes que seducirlas a todas, Harry?, - preguntó con expresión de derrota- primero mi hermana y ahora mi… mi… - se interrumpió sin saber como terminar la frase – mi… amiga.

Harry no había sacado su varita, ni por un solo momento se le pasara por la cabeza pensara que Ron fuera capazpensara en serio de atacarle, estaba seguro de que Ron no le hechizaría sabía queporque llegado el caso preferiría una pelea al estilo muggle, y a estas alturas de la conversación Harry estaba tan enfadado que pensaba que si lo que Ron quería era una pelea, la tendría.

- ¿Tu amiga¿No se te ha ocurrido pensar que también es mi amiga? – le gritó a Ron con fiereza – Si realmente te interesaras por ella verías lo que ha cambiado en los últimos meses, le cuesta concentrarse, está nerviosa y siempre parece triste. Algo le pasa y yo solo le brindaba mi apoyo.

- Potter, el protector. – Ironizó el pelirrojo, aunque en el fondo sabía que Harry tenía razón y una vocecilla en su interior empezaba a recriminarle por mantenerse tan a la defensiva, sin embargo decidió ignorarla y continúo hablando en el mismo tono mordaz. – Dime, Harry ¿porqué iba Hermione a necesitar tu consuelo?

- Tal vez porque tiene la desgracia de estar enamorada de un cretino, –estalló Harry incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo, - de un patán que en lugar de hacerla feliz prefiere torturarla fingiendo que no siente nada por ella.

Entre los dos se produjo un silencio tenso.

- ¿Te ha dicho ella eso? – Preguntó Ron mirando a Harry con cierta desconfianza aunque esperanzado, olvidando de repente su enfado.

- No pienso contestar a esa pregunta. – RespondiContestó Harry casi en un grito, fingiéndose ofendido. Trataba desesperadamente de desviar la atención porque se arrepentía de haber dicho más de lo que debería. – Tendrás que hablar con ella tú mismo.

- ¿Dónde está? – Preguntó Ron a la vez que miraba sorprendido la varita como si no tuviera ni idea desupiera como había llegado hasta su mano y volvíaiendo a guardarla.

- He tenido que darle una poción para evitar que saliera a buscarte, aunque a estas horas ya se le debe estar pasando el efecto - explicó Harry. – Ha dormido toda la noche pero pronto se despertará.

Ron salió hacia las escaleras a toda velocidad pero dos segundos después su cabeza pelirroja volvió a asomarse por la puerta de la cocina.

- Harry, yo… lo siento. – dijo desde donde estaba, mirando a su amigo con arrepentimiento. – Me he portado como un estúpido.

- Eso es lo más inteligente que has dicho hoy. Ahora¿Todavía estás aquí?, mueve tu culo escaleras arriba y dúchate antes de que se despierte. – Le ordenó Harry todavía de mal humorcon una sonrisa.

Incapaz de separarse de su lado llevaba unos diez minutos mirándola, sentado en el borde de su cama, cuando Hermione comenzó a desperezarse. Él la llamó suavemente.

- Hermione. - Tenía el corazón desbocado, incapaz de pensar en otra cosa que lo que involuntariamente había dicho Harry. pero su voz no lo transmitía en absoluto.

- Umnnh¿Ron?- murmuró ella - ¡Ron!

Ella se incorporó bruscamente, mirándole ya completamente despejada.

- Buenos días – susurró él.

- Ron, Harry y yo no…

- Lo sé. Ya hemos hablado. – Aunque Ron no le contó que más bien se habían gritado uno al otro en la cocina. – Siento haberme ido ayer de esa manera. Soy un idiota y malinterpreté lo que vi. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

- Claro. – Contestó ella con los ojos húmedos – pero no vuelvas nunca a hacerme pasar un mal rato como este. – Advirtió seriamente. – Aunque Harry también me las pagará, no me explico como se las ingenió para hacerme dormir hasta ahora.

- No deberías enfadarte con Harry, eEstá muy preocupado por ti, - dijo Ron tratando de disculparle - y yo también ¿Qué es lo que te pasa últimamente, Hermione?

Hermione desvió la mirada, le resultaba embarazoso hablar de aquello con él. Pero Harry se equivocaba al afirmar que Ron no había apreciado los cambios en su conducta últimamente. y Ron trató de ayudarla.

- Todo esto comenzó la noche que te atacaron los dementores¿verdad? – preguntó Ron buscando la mirada huidiza de Hermione.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y le miró con reticencia.

- Hermione, de eso hace mucho tiempo y además has pasado otras veces por situaciones tan peligrosas como aquella y siempre lo has superado ¿porqué esto te afecta tanto?

Ella comenzó a explicarse.

- Verás, yo nunca me había enfrentado a tantos dementores, y en tercero, cuando ellos estaban en el colegio, en tercero, mis peores recuerdos no eran tan malos como los que reviví la noche de Halloween.

Hermione hizo una pausa pero Ron no quiso interrumpirla, como apoyo le tomó una mano entre las suyas y esperó en silencio que ella continuase. Buscando dentro de sí misma el valor propio de una chica de Gryffindor, Hermione tomó aire y fijó su mirada en los azules ojosmiró a Ron.

- Ron, aquella noche, al acercarsecuando los dementores me cercaron te vii en la enfermería de Hogwarts, cuando te envenenaste por accidente el día de tu cumpleaños. – Las lágrimas asomaron a sus ojos. – Recordé lo horrible que fue aquel día, lo que sentí al saber que habías estado a punto de morir, y pensé que en cualquier momento algo así podría repetirse y te perdería para siempre. Me quedé paralizada, no pude reaccionar. Y a veces pienso que todavía sigo así porque ese temor no me abandona.

Ron bajó la cabeza avergonzado.

- Hermione, aquella noche fueron Harry y Bill los que te salvaron. Yo no hice nada. Cuando te vi rodeada de dementores no fui capaz de conjurar un patronus¡como iba a lograr pensar en algo feliz si estaba viviendo lo peor que podría pasarme! - confesó mirándola de nuevoa los ojos - yo también creí que te perdía.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos y Ron decidió que había llegado el momento de hacer aquello que llevaba años deseando. Soltando la mano de Hermione la agarró por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, notó como ella se estremecía entre sus brazosno rechazó el contacto.

- Hermione, creo que vamos a tener que enfrentarnos a situaciones muy peligrosas y es muy posible que tengamos que vérnoslas con los dementores de nuevo, - Hermione asintió con un leve movimiento de cabeza – así que será mejor que nos aseguremos de que tenemos momentos felices que recordar.

Y aproximándola un poco más a él se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

No sé si os habrá gustado el capítulo pero yo disfruté mucho escribiendo la discusión entre Harry y Ron en la cocina y hasta hace poco no me di cuenta que la única conversación que he escrito entre los dos amigos a solas es una pelea en toda regla.

Otro de los motivos por los que disfruté con el capítulo es que, por fin, Ron y Hermione están juntos, y además es la primera vez en el fic que cierro algo que había comenzado capítulos atrás. Ahora ya conocéis todas las consecuencias del ataque de los dementores en la noche de Halloween.

¡Ah!, se me olvidaba una cosa, personalmente creo que Harry se equivoca al pensar que Aberforh le daría la poción a cualquiera que se lo pidiera.


	17. Chapter 17 Desilusión

Pensaba actualizar antes pero estoy de trabajo hasta las cejas. Feliz año nuevo para tods.

**CAPÍTULO 17: Registros**

A Harry no le sorprendió que Ron y Hermione no aparecieran hasta la hora del almuerzo, cuando entraron en la cocina sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. Al verlos les miró sonriendo y abandonó sobre la mesa el ejemplar de El Profeta que estaba leyendo: "Encontrada en Gales una pequeña comunidad de dragones" "El Galés Verde está considerado en peligro de extinción y hasta ahora se creía que no quedaban ejemplares en libertad" rezaba el titular.

Ese día Ron comió con un apetito incluso más voraz de lo habitual, lo cual no era de extrañar teniendo en cuenta que se había saltado la cena y el desayuno.

Al anochecer recibieron la visita de Bill, que sin hacer ningún comentario o pregunta sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, les informó sobre sus investigaciones acerca de Voldemort. En realidad todavía no había averiguado nada. Aunque llevaba años trabajando en Gringots los duendes eran muy reservados para cualquier asunto relacionado con el funcionamiento interno del banco y los empleados no tenían ninguna información que no fuera estrictamente necesaria para desempeñar su labor.

Bill les contó que para él sería prácticamente imposible engañar a los duendes y acceder al registro de cámaras de Gringots pero que tal vez Fleur pudiera conseguirlo. Desde su puesto en administración no manejaba directamente esa información pero el acceso sería mucho menos complicado para ella que para Bill.

En los días siguientes, mientras Fleur conseguía la información, el trío decidió que a pesar de todo deberían echar un vistazo a Borgin y Burkes pero se encontraron con el problema de que la tienda estaba cerrada. El viejo señor Borgin estaba desaparecido desde la noche del asesinato de Dumbledore, cuando permitió que los mortífagos entraran en Hogwarts a través del armario evanescente de su tienda. Tras eso Scrimgeour ordenó un registro exhaustivo y mandó requisar toda la mercancía, que ahora se encontraba en algún sótano del Ministerio para ser examinada.

Por lo menos los chicos estaban seguros de que la tacita de Helga Hufflepuff no estaría en el Ministerio. En el improbable caso de que Voldemort hubiera elegido Borgin y Burkes como escondite no habría dejado su Horrocrux mezclado con el resto de la mercancía, expuesto a las miradas curiosas de cualquier cliente. Un objeto con el emblema de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts habría atraído demasiado la atención. Tendrían que entrar en la tienda y buscar algún escondite secreto que hubiera pasado desapercibido a la gente del Ministerio.

De todos los lugares que habían inspeccionado hasta el momento Borgin y Burkes era en el que disfrutarían de menos privacidad, y si alguien les veía, o simplemente les escuchaba, aparecerse allí en medio de la noche llamarían demasiado la atención y eso era lo último que deseaban. Después de analizarlo con calma decidieron que lo más seguro sería pedir la colaboración de los gemelos, podrían utilizar la Red Flu para ir hasta su tienda en el Callejón Diagón y una vez allí llegar hasta el Callejón Knockturn escondidos bajo la capa invisible de Harry.

- Lo peor será entrar y salir de los locales sin que nos vean, - dijo Harry - tendremos que tener cuidado para que nadie nos descubra al abrir y cerrar las puertas.

- Tampoco podemos olvidar que la capa no nos cubre a los tres por completo. – Añadió Hermione mirándoles con el ceño fruncido. – Con lo altos que estáis será un milagro si no se nos ven las piernas hasta las rodillas.

- Discúlpanos, no era nuestra intención crecer tanto, sentimos estropear tus planes, pequeña cascarrabias.

Mientras hablaba Ron se acercó despacio al sillón en el que Hermione estaba sentada, abalanzándose sobre ella por encima del respaldo y haciéndole cosquillas. Hermione soltó una risita y le empujó con suavidad para sacárselo de encima.

- Esto es serio, Ron - le regañó Hermione sin mucha convicción - no podemos permitir que nos descubran.

Al principio nunca hacían este tipo de cosas cuando Harry estaba cerca pero al ver cuanto se había alegrado por ellos y que sus demostraciones de cariño no parecían molestarle a veces no podían evitarlo.

- Si pudiéramos hacer un encantamiento desilusionador sería mucho más fácil –se le ocurrió a Harry mientras daba vueltas por la sala, - podríamos movernos con mucha más libertad que bajo la capa y si la noche es oscura nadie nos vería.

- Pero no sabemos, Harry, - suspiró Hermione – así que tendremos que buscar otra forma.

- O pedirle a Moody que nos enseñe – sugirió Harry, - esta noche viene a darnos su primera clase.

- No sé, Harry – intervino Ron dubitativo, - no tenemos mucho tiempo y ese es un conjuro muy difícil. Incluso los aurores tardan años en dominarlo.

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo – porfió Harry - y tampoco sería la primera vez que aprendemos algo por encima de nuestro nivel.

Tal como Harry propuso esa noche le preguntaron a Moody si podía enseñarles el encantamiento desilusionador pero se quedaron sin saber si albergaba dudas acerca de sus posibilidades para aprenderlo porque no hizo comentario alguno. Simplemente les miró fijamente y un instante después les estaba explicando como se hacía. En esa primera clase Harry y Ron apenas consiguieron nada pero Hermione logró desilusionar aproximadamente medio pergamino.

En las semanas siguientes pusieron todo su empeño en aprender este hechizo lo más rápidamente posible, aunque tuvieran que descuidar algunas de sus otras ocupaciones. Casi un mes después de su primera lección con Moody Hermione fue capaz de desilusionar completamente a Crookshanks. Un poco molesto Ron intentaba hacer lo mismo con Pigwigeon pero con muy escaso éxito, aunque él siempre repetía enojado, no sin parte de razón, que la culpa era de la lechuza, que no se estaba quieta durante más de dos segundos.

En un par de semanas más los tres consiguieron muchos progresos y aunque solo Hermione era capaz de desilusionar correctamente a una persona decidieron que había llegado el momento de hacer su pequeña incursión al callejón Knockturn.

Eligieron una noche sin luna hacia finales de Febrero y se presentaron en la tienda de Fred y George, que aunque no conocían los detalles de lo que buscaban insistieron en acompañarles. El trío accedió porque deambular por la noche por el Callejón Knockturn no era una buena idea ni siquiera en tiempos de paz y entre todos terminarían mucho antes de registrar el local.

Después de asegurarse de que el callejón Diagón estaba desierto Hermione desilusionó a Harry y Ron, pero cuando iba a hacer lo mismo con los gemelos descubrieron que ellos eran capaces de hacerlo por sí mismos.

- Por supuesto que sabemos hacer un encantamiento desilusionador – dijo George, y aunque no podían verle bien porque ya se había desilusionado, notaron en su voz que estaba un poco ofendido por la duda.

- ¿Cómo creéis que hacemos gran parte de nuestros productos de defensa? Tenemos a la venta escudos, varitas y otros muchos objetos desilusionados. – Añadió Fred.

– De haberlo sabido podríamos haber venido hace semanas – se lamentó Harry.

- En fín, de esta manera hemos aprendido a hacerlo nosotros, nunca se sabe cuando nos puede resultar útil – sentenció Hermione con su habitual expresión de suficiencia. – Por cierto, la idea de llevar una varita desilusionada de repuesto me parece fantástica – añadió dirigiéndose a los gemelos.

- Gracias, - contestó George.

- Es un placer escuchar eso de ti, Hermione, recuerdo perfectamente que antes no valorabas nuestro trabajo como se debía – añadió Fred con un tono de voz más cercano a la ironía que al reproche.

- Eso era porque utilizabais a alumnos como cobayas y además infringíais todas las normas del colegio, no porque no admirara vuestra habilidad – explicó Hermione con paciencia, – y ahora deberíamos irnos antes de que amanezca.

Uno por uno y salieron al exterior sin hacer ruido. La noche estaba oscura y caminaron en silencio pegados a las fachadas de los edificios, buscando los rincones menos iluminados de la calle. Afortunadamente todo salió tal y como lo habían planeado y no tuvieron problemas en llegar hasta el local abandonado de Borgin y Burkes. Incluso entrar fue mucho más fácil de lo previsto, como ya no quedaba nada en la tienda que robar no había ninguna medida de seguridad especial y les bastó con un simple Alohomora para abrir la puerta.

El interior de la tienda ofrecía una imagen devastadora, a la mugre y el polvo que Borgin había dejado acumular durante años se sumaban las vitrinas rotas y estantes caídos que los empleados del Ministerio habían abandonado sin ningún cuidado.

- Al menos no tendremos que apartar los estantes para revisar las paredes, nos han ahorrado el trabajo. – Dijo Ron tratando de encontrar a la situación un lado positivo.

- Tendremos que apartarlos igualmente para revisar el suelo, Ron. – Le advirtió Hermione con una sonrisa que él no pudo ver.

Entre los cinco examinaron cuidadosamente hasta el último rincón de la tienda, tuvieron que tener cuidado para despejar el suelo sin hacer ruido y sin chocar unos con otros porque al estar desilusionados no se distinguían bien en la oscuridad. De todas formas lo hicieron bastante rápido aunque no les sirvió de mucho porque no encontraron ningún escondite secreto ni tampoco rastros de magia oculta, en realidad ya se lo esperaban y en poco tiempo estaban de regreso en la tienda de los gemelos con las manos vacías.

Al día siguiente estaban con el humor un poco decaído tras el fracaso de la noche anterior. Cuando Bill llamó al timbre le recibieron con la esperanza de que les trajera buenas noticias sobre su investigación en Gringots, y así fue. Se quedó a cenar con ellos y mientras devoraba la comida con un apetito digno de un Weasley les contó que Fleur había descubierto una cámara a nombre de Tom Ryddle, lo extraño era que esa cámara llevaba cerrada los últimos cincuenta años. Aunque el contrato de Tom Ryddle seguía vigente ninguna persona volviera por allí en todos esos años, ni para ingresar ni para retirar nada de lo pudiera guardar la cámara.

Los chicos intercambiaron una rápida mirada entre ellos.

- ¿Has dicho en los últimos cincuenta años, Bill? – Preguntó Hermione interesada.

- Sí, aproximadamente. No recuerdo la fecha exacta pero puedo preguntárselo a Fleur si queréis.

- Podrías decírnoslo la próxima vez que vengas si lo averiguas, de momento con esa información nos basta – intervino Harry - ¿Sabes si tiene alguna otra cámara a su nombre?

- Fleur revisó todos los archivos, por eso tardé tanto en traeros noticias, pero no encontró nada más, Tom Ryddle no tiene más cámaras, solo esa.

- ¿Sabes cuales son las medidas de seguridad que la protegen? – preguntó Ron a su hermano.

- Un momento – dijo Bill mirándolos alarmado al darse cuenta del rumbo que tomaba aquel interrogatorio – no estaréis pensando… de ninguna manera, una cosa es recabar información y otra organizar un asalto a Gringots, eso es imposible. – Añadió recalcando las últimas palabras.

- No es imposible, - respondió tranquilamente Hermione – Voldemort asaltó la cámara setecientos trece buscando la piedra filosofal cuando estábamos en primero.

- Disculpad, - la interrumpió Bill – pero no sabéis como lo hizo y además la cámara setecientos trece tiene una seguridad mucho menor.

- Lo que nos devuelve a mí pregunta anterior – intervino Ron como si explicara lo más obvio del mundo - ¿Qué medidas de seguridad la protegen?

- Chicos, parece que no lo entendéis. - Bill trataba inútilmente de convencerles mientras ellos le miraban absolutamente seguros de que perdía el tiempo intentando hacerles cambiar de opinión. – Nadie ha conseguido burlar las medidas de seguridad de los duendes, nunca. ¡Nunca! – recalcó.- Estamos hablando de una cámara de alta seguridad, ni siquiera sé a que tendríais que enfrentaros para llegar hasta ella y una vez allí todavía tendríais que salir.

- Pues tendrás que ayudarnos a trazar un plan. – Dijo Harry mirando a Bill fijamente a los ojos, aunque resultaba muy difícil porque su ojo mágico bailaba sin parar y no solía enfocar en la misma dirección que el normal. – Las fechas coinciden, Riddle dejó de usar esa cámara más o menos cuando consiguió un objeto muy importante que estamos buscando y justo antes desaparecer y volver convertido en Lord Voldemort. Nuestra única oportunidad de vencerlo pasa por registrar esa cámara.

Bill tardó en responder, hasta entonces albergaba esperanzas de que Harry, Ron y Hermione cambiaran de opinión pero ahora sabía que no desistirían, les miró con preocupación antes de hablar.

- Averiguaré como se protegen las cámaras de alta seguridad – dijo sabiéndose vencido. Los muy cabezotas lo harían con o sin su ayuda y sin ella no tendrían ninguna posibilidad.

Los tres chicos asintieron satisfechos aunque cuando se quedaron solos esa noche demostraron que no sentían tanto aplomo como fingían ante Bill.

- Tendremos que planearlo muy bien, si algo sale mal acabaremos en Azkaban – murmuro Ron cabizbajo.

- Y eso no es lo peor… - afirmó Hermione con voz queda.

- ¿Qué nos puede pasar peor que Azkaban? - preguntó Ron levantado la cabeza y mirando a Hermione sorprendido.

- Aunque salga bien, aunque consigamos entrar, encontrar la copa y salir, el asalto a Gringots será una noticia de primera plana. – Dijo Harry respondiendo a la pregunta de Ron. – Aún en el caso de que la copa no esté allí, Voldemort sabrá que la buscamos.

Ron no dijo nada pero la alarma se reflejó en su rostro. Los tres intercambiaron una mirada.

- De todas formas tenemos que ir – prosiguió Harry – Nos estamos quedando sin lugares en los que buscar Horrocruxes y Ryddle no volvió por la cámara desde que le robó la copa a la señora Smith.

Crookshanks se acercó a él y se frotó contra su pantalón maullando suavemente, Harry se agachó y lo acomodó en su regazo acariciándolo mientras el gato ronroneaba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sabíamos que tarde o temprano Voldemort se enteraría – comentó Harry todavía acariciando al gato, se lo decía a sus amigos sin embargo su voz sonó como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo.

- Solo espero que la copa esté allí – añadió Hermione – o lo tendremos realmente difícil para encontrarla.


	18. Chapter 18 El plan

**CAPÍTULO 18: El plan**

-¿Has averiguado algo?

Bill no acababa de acostumbrarse al interrogatorio al que le sometían cada vez que se asomaba por Grimmauld Place. Aunque esta vez esperaba que fuera una de las últimas.

- Será complicado – advirtió mirando al trío con seriedad.

- Entonces ya sabes cuales son las medidas de seguridad que la protegen. – Dijo Harry incapaz de contenerse, en un tono más propio de una afirmación que de una pregunta.

- Si. – Afirmó Bill lacónicamente y se sentó mientras los chicos lo imitaban mirándole expectantes, esperando que continuara hablando. – En primer lugar deberéis contratar una cámara de alta seguridad, y tendréis que ingeniároslas para que os den una cercana a la Ryddle, esa será la única manera de conseguir que un duende os acompañe hasta el pasillo indicado.

- No creo que eso sea un problema – dijo Harry tratando de apremiar a Bill para que desvelara más detalles.

- Solo permiten a dos personas subir al vagón con el duende, sin embargo necesitaréis ir los tres, así que supongo que uno deberá usar la capa invisible para colarse sin que le vean.

- Lo hemos hecho miles de veces – afirmó Ron con impaciencia.

- Las cámaras de alta seguridad están en las galerías más profundas, os espera un largo viaje por túneles que solo los duendes conocen, en la entrada de las galerías de máxima seguridad hay hechizos y maldiciones muy peligrosas y también habrá otras en cada tramo de túnel que recorráis. En principio será el duende quien las deshaga pero volverán a activarse automáticamente a los treinta segundos, de modo que tendréis que aprender a desactivarlas para poder salir.

- ¿Sabes que hechizos y maldiciones serán? ¿Podrás enseñárnoslas? – preguntó Hermione con un deje de ansiedad en la voz.

- Sí, - respondió Bill con calma - eso forma parte de mi trabajo y sé exactamente que es lo que os encontraréis y lo que tendréis que hacer. Es complicado aprender a deshacer esos hechizos porque se trata de una magia muy especializada, pero os he visto aprender cosas más difíciles que esas.

Bill hizo una pausa antes de continuar explicando a los chicos lo que deberían hacer.

- Cuando lleguéis a las cámaras tendréis que dejar al duende fuera de combate, - en ese momento desvió la mirada y se revolvió en su silla, visiblemente incómodo con esa parte del plan ya que tendría que traicionar a la gente para la que trabajaba. No es que los duendes fueran unas criaturas muy agradables pero Bill disfrutaba con su trabajo y ellos siempre habían sido unos jefes justos, incluso se portaron con amabilidad cuando sufrió el ataque que le desfiguró.

- Te prometo que ellos nunca lo sabrán, Bill – le aseguró Harry que recordaba haber visto a algunos duendes en la ceremonia de la boda aunque luego no se quedaron al banquete. – Comprendo que es difícil pero no te lo pediríamos si no fuera necesario.

Bill asintió y continúo con los detalles de lo que había averiguado.

- Puede que sean pequeños pero son criaturas muy resistentes a la magia, tendréis que hechizarle los tres a la vez, procurad no fallar y tened en cuenta que el efecto no durará mucho. De todas formas lo que más me preocupa es vuestra seguridad, tendréis que usar el dedo del duende para abrir la puerta y detrás de ella es posible que os encontréis con otros obstáculos, como un troll de seguridad…

- ¿Un troll de seguridad? ¿nos tomas el pelo, Bill? – le interrumpió Ron despreocupadamente – incluso dormidos podríamos ocuparnos de varios de ellos.

Bill le miró muy serio y terminó su frase.

- … o muy probablemente un dragón.

- ¿Un… dragón? – preguntó Hermione palideciendo de repente.

- Creía que eso eran invenciones de Hagrid – dijo Harry pensativo, estrujándose el cerebro para encontrar la forma de burlar a un dragón encerrado en una mazmorra a cientos de metros bajo tierra. Habría muy poco espacio así que la idea de volar quedaba descartada y una conjuntivitis tampoco sería de gran ayuda porque aunque el dragón no les viera seguiría bloqueando la entrada de la cámara.

- Los duendes son muy cuidadosos, - explicó el mayor de los Weasley – guardan sus medidas de seguridad bajo el mayor secreto pero sospecho que es muy posible que tengan dragones en las cámaras de máxima seguridad. Con eso no puedo ayudaros – concluyó levantándose de su asiento - tendréis que pedirle ayuda a Charlie.

- Si, claro, - dijo Ron irónicamente – tal y como está el correo me parece una idea fantástica esa de enviarle una lechuza y contarle que necesitamos su ayuda para asaltar una cámara de máxima seguridad en Gringots.

- ¿Todavía no lo sabéis? – preguntó Bill mirándole extrañado.

- ¿Saber qué? – preguntó Ron a su vez.

- Que a Charlie le han concedido un traslado, - explicó Bill sentándose de nuevo - la semana que viene ya estará viviendo en La Madriguera y la próxima se incorporará a su nuevo puesto.

Como los chicos no parecían repuestos de la sorpresa inicial y tardaban en reaccionar Bill consideró que debía darles algo más de información.

- No puedo creer que nadie os lo haya contado aún, - comentó Bill sorprendido - viene para hacerse cargo de la colonia de galeses verdes que han encontrado hace poco, son los últimos en libertad y quieren crear un espacio protegido para ellos.

- ¿Y porqué nadie me lo ha contado? – preguntó Ron ofendido – seguro que soy el último de la familia en enterarme.

- No lo sé, Ron, lo cierto es que yo me enteré hace un par de días. Charlie dijo que no quería contar nada hasta que tuvo la certeza de que la plaza sería para él y quizás papá y mamá pretendían darte una sorpresa. De todas formas eso no tiene importancia ahora, tenéis otras cosas de las que preocuparos porque aunque logréis apañároslas con el dragón todavía tendríais que salir de los túneles sin la ayuda del duende, llegar arriba y conseguir que os dejaran abandonar el edificio, cosa que jamás harán sin el consentimiento de quien que os acompañó a la cámara, y no creo que esté muy dispuesto a colaborar, teniendo en cuenta que tendréis que dejarlo inconsciente.

- Bueno – dijo Harry sonriendo de forma optimista – gracias Bill, casi lo tenemos, solo hay que pulir unos detalles.

Bill le miró como si temiera que Harry estuviese perdiendo la razón pero prefirió no discutir más con ellos por el momento.

En las semanas siguientes trabajaron a un ritmo frenético, dejaron de lado el programa de enseñanza a distancia de Hogwarts y sus clases con los aurores, la única de sus actividades corrientes que no suspendieron fueron las prácticas de Legeremancia y Oclumancia, por lo demás se concentraron en aprender todo lo que Bill les enseñaba para burlar las medidas de seguridad de Gringots.

También pensaron que lo mejor sería contratar cuanto antes una cámara de máxima de seguridad, para lo que contaron con la ayuda de Fleur, que les avisaría en cuanto quedara una cámara libre en el túnel en el que Ryddle tenía la suya. Debido a las extremas medidas de seguridad que las protegían los duendes no tenían demasiadas cámaras de máxima seguridad y casi todas estaban ya ocupadas así que con un poco de suerte les asignarían esa que ellos necesitaban.

Mientras no conseguían la cámara practicaron hechizos para transformar su apariencia, no podrían lograr gran cosa pero pretendían al menos poder ocultar aquellos rasgos más característicos de sí mismos. Después de unos cuantos intentos Harry consiguió hacer desaparecer su cicatriz y cambiar el color negro de su pelo por un tono castaño. Se veía un poco raro y tenía el inconveniente de que su cara solía aparecer en la portada de los periódicos, pero con un poco de suerte pasaría desapercibido para alguien que no le conociera bien.

Ron se quitó las pecas y se cambió el pelirrojo por un color rubio que combinaba bien con su tono de piel. Era un tono tan claro que, al verle, Harry y Hermione no pudieron contener una carcajada y Ron corrió a mirarse en un espejo dedicándoles una mirada entre la curiosidad y la furia. Se observó durante unos segundos absolutamente perplejo, no era que le quedara mal pero su pelo rojo era algo tan propio de él que le costó reconocerse. No parecía la misma persona aunque , pensándolo bien, como eso era precisamente lo que pretendían, terminó por sonreír satisfecho a su reflejo en el espejo.

Hermione eligió un color negro para el pelo y las cejas y unos ojos de un azul intenso que llamaban mucho la atención, así sería lo primero que cualquier desconocido recordaría de ella. Los hechizos con los que habían hecho los cambios no durarían demasiado tiempo pero sí el suficiente para entrar y salir de Gringots sin ser reconocidos.

Pero todavía quedaba por resolver una parte del plan que era preocupante, enfrentarse a un dragón no sería tan sencillo como cambiar el color del pelo. En cuanto Charlie se incorporó a su nuevo puesto fueron a visitarle fingiendo un enorme interés por los dragones. En un primer momento, antes de conocer sus intenciones, les recibió en la colonia de galeses verdes con los brazos abiertos, les hizo una visita guiada y les habló sobre dragones con un entusiasmo que pocas veces le habían visto.

- Son criaturas maravillosas – les dijo – en realidad todavía hay muchísimas cosas que desconocemos acerca de ellos, porque como veréis no son lo que se puede llamar amistosos, pero se cree que aunque no poseen poderes mágicos por sí mismos son capaces de canalizar la magia.

- ¿Canalizar la magia? – preguntó Ron, que jamás había oído a su hermano hablar de tal cosa.

- Sí. A veces, cuando están casi inconscientes, si les tocas puedes notar como tus poderes aumentan. Es una sensación muy débil pero real, yo lo he sentido.

- Mejor que Hagrid nunca se entere de esto – murmuro Harry.

- No conocemos ni el diez por ciento de su potencial, - continúo Charlie ignorando el comentario sobre Hagrid - solo nos limitamos a aprovechar las propiedades mágicas de su piel, su sangre o sus nervios, pero imaginad lo que se podría hacer si fueran dóciles. Hay quien dice que son capaces de cosas extraordinarias, como por ejemplo aparecerse incluso en un lugar que cuente con protecciones, como Hogwarts, pero nunca por sí mismos, solo si canalizan los poderes un mago o bruja.

Ron le dirigió a Charlie una mirada escéptica.

- ¿Y quién va a ser el loco que se monte sobre uno para hacer la prueba?

- Bueno existe un caso documentado, aunque lo cierto es que es muy antiguo.

- Es imposible, – afirmó Hermione incrédula – nadie se atrevería a hacer algo así.

- El caso del que os hablo es el de un viejo mago rumano que vivió hace cientos de años, los documentos narran el testimonio de muchas personas de su época y afirman que tenía un dragón al que dominaba con solo mirarlo a los ojos. Todos los magos de Rumanía conocen esta historia, tengo entendido que es tan famosa que en ciertas zonas del país incluso ha llegado a oídos de algunos muggles.

- Eso son leyendas – sentenció Ron convencido – me extraña que creas esas historias Charlie.

- Sé que suena raro, - se excusó Charlie - pero he pasado mucho tiempo con ellos y os digo que son criaturas excepcionales.

Al cabo de un rato los chicos le contaron a Charlie el verdadero motivo de su visita y entonces la conversación cambió radicalmente. En un tono mucho menos amistoso Charlie trató de disuadirlos de todas las formas posibles pero los tres amigos acabaron por darle un ultimátum.

- Lo haremos igualmente, Charlie – le dijo Ron a su hermano con firmeza en un tono de voz que no dejaba el mínimo atisbo de duda. - Lo tenemos todo planeado, nos presentaremos en Gringots y llegaremos hasta la cámara, si allí nos encontramos a un dragón trataremos de aturdirlo como podamos, aunque sinceramente creo que tendremos más posibilidades si nos enseñas algunos trucos y nos ayudas a practicar.

Charlie no contestó inmediatamente pero en los días siguientes accedió a regañadientes después de que Bill le convenciera de que los chicos hablaban en serio y serían capaces de enfrentarse al dragón sin ninguna clase de ayuda. Dándose por vencido Charlie les explicó que lo primero que deberían aprender sería a conjurar un escudo lo suficientemente potente como para protegerse de las llamas y que hasta que supieran hacerlo no tendría sentido que aprendieran nada más.

A principios de Marzo consideraron que estaban listos, Bill les había enseñado a desactivar todos los hechizos y maldiciones de seguridad y habían estado practicando hasta conjurar unos escudos potentes, muy parecidos al que Harry le había visto a Voldemort cuando se enfrentó con Dumbledore en el atrio del Ministerio. Además Fleur les mandó el aviso de que había una cámara libre junto a la de Ryddle y ya la tenían contratada.

Ron y Hermione se hicieron pasar por recién casados y la contrataron bajo un nombre falso. La misión resultó ser un éxito total, nadie descubrió su verdadera identidad y ni siquiera sospecharon de la presencia de Harry en el vagón, oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad. Sabían que después del asalto registrarían la cámara, así que depositaron en ella una carta en la que se disculpaban por las molestias ocasionadas y un cofre lleno de galeones para cubrir los daños que pudieran causar.

Después de aquella primera incursión en Gringots revisaron el recorrido del vagón docenas de veces en el pensadero hasta que consiguieron trazar un mapa exacto de las galerías subterráneas por las que tendrían que pasar para alcanzar la salida.

Una vez conseguido el plano solo quedaban dos cabos sueltos, el dragón y la autorización del duende. Hasta entonces pensaban que con un poco de suerte tal vez no existiera ningún dragón y que solo sería un rumor propagado por los propios duendes para disuadir a posibles ladrones, pero desde que contrataran su cámara y comprobaran por sí mismos que entre las dos puertas de seguridad había una habitación grande, vacía y con las paredes chamuscadas ya no albergaban ninguna esperanza de entrar en la cámara de Ryddle sin antes encontrarse con un terrible dragón.

Para enfrentarse al dragón recibieron clases especiales con Charlie, él todavía pensaba que aquello era una locura ya que solo serían tres para hacerle frente.

- Nosotros solemos ser seis, siete o incluso ocho para encargarnos de cada dragón, y nunca, nunca, menos de cinco. – Les explicaba con semblante preocupado tratando que entrasen en razón.

- Pues entonces tendrás que entrenarnos muy bien. – Le contestó Harry como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Charlie suspiró resignado.

- Lo mejor será que empecéis causándole una conjuntivitis, así no podrá ver lo que hacéis, aunque no creo que os sirva de mucho porque seguramente el espacio en el que os enfrentéis a él será muy reducido y lo defenderá a pesar de que no pueda veros.

En poco tiempo los tres dominaban el encantamiento para causarle una conjuntivitis al dragón, aunque aprender a aturdirlos les llevó un poco más. Exigía una gran concentración porque tendrían que hacerlo con mayor potencia de la normal y sobre todo muchísima coordinación para que los tres hechizos alcanzaran la cabeza del dragón a la vez, de otro modo solo conseguirían enfurecerlo. A pesar de que a Charlie no le hacía ninguna gracia lo preparó todo para que pudieran practicar con un galés verde adulto, aunque debían tener mucho cuidado, además de intentar no resultar heridos tenían que procurar que nadie les descubriera o Charlie perdería su trabajo.

Ahora que parecía que lo tenían todo previsto solo les faltaba aprender una cosa más para poder llevar a cabo su plan, necesitaban dominar la maldición imperius para que su duende acompañante les diera el visto bueno que les permitiría salir del banco. Sin embargo dominar bien esa maldición no era fácil y solo conocían a una persona que tal vez estuviera dispuesta a enseñarles, tendrían que recurrir de nuevo a Ojoloco Moody y confiar en que él los ayudase.


	19. Chapter 19 El asalto a Gringots

**CAPÍTULO 19: El asalto a Gringots**

A finales de Marzo Harry, Ron y Hermione consideraron que ya estaban preparados para llevar a cabo su plan. Eran capaces de entrar en el banco sin ser reconocidos, sabían como sortear los hechizos de seguridad, podían aturdir a un ejemplar adulto de galés verde común y, aunque nadie más lo sabía, Moddy les había enseñado a realizar la maldición Iimperius.

Incluso tenían un plan de emergencia por si los duendes eran demasiado resistentes a la maldición Iimperius, cosa que desconocían por completo.

Si el duende se negaba a plegarse a su voluntad tendrían que dejarle inconsciente, desilusionarse y subir en el vagón utilizando el plano que habían trazado en sus incursiones al pensadero.

El problema era que al llegar a la superficie los demás duendes darían la voz de alarma y la salida quedaría automáticamente bloqueada. Bill les había conseguido un plano que mostraba unos conductos antiguos que se comunicaban con el exterior y en los que las medidas de seguridad eran menores, el punto débil de este plan de escape era que no sabían cuánto tiempo tardarían los duendes en bloquear los conductos así que tendrían que ser muy rápidos. No es que se sintieran muy orgullosos de su plan B pero francamente esperaban no tener que utilizarlo.

Como querían que todos los que les ayudaran, en especial Fleur y Bill, se vieran lo menos involucrados posible decidieron no compartir con nadie los detalles de su plan y no avisarles tampoco de la fecha en la que lo llevarían a cabo.

En principio preferían hacerlo a primera hora de la mañana porque normalmente era la hora de más afluencia y cuantos más clientes, más fácil les resultaría pasar desapercibidos, pero no pudieron porque el reglamento de Gringots les obligaba a avisar con tres horas de antelación antes de visitar una cámara de máxima seguridad, sin duda para poder retirar al dragón que la custodiaba antes de que llegaran los clientes.

Al final decidieron hacerlo por la tarde porque Fleur les había dicho que desde la llegada de la primavera muchas personas se pasaban por el banco al salir de sus trabajos aprovechando que anochecía más tarde.

El día del asalto amaneció despejado, lucía un tímido sol primaveral y las temperaturas habían subido mucho en los últimos días, aunque Harry, Ron y Hermione se hallaban en un estado de ánimo que los incapacitaba para apreciar la belleza del día.

Para calmar los nervios pasaron toda la mañana repasando el plan y practicando coordinación. El éxito de la misión dependía de que lograran hechizar los tres al dragón al mismo tiempo.

A la hora del almuerzo enviaron a Pigwigeon con la solicitud para abrir su cámara y una clave secreta hechizada que les habían dado en el banco, después se sentaron a comer, pero ni siquiera Ron probó bocado, estaban muy nerviosos, no solo por el peligro al que se enfrentarían, o la posibilidad de acabar en Azkaban, lo que más les inquietaba era la certeza de que, aunque lo lograran, cuando trascendiera la noticia del asalto Voldemort sabría que iban tras sus Horrocruxes y tendrían que iniciar una carrera frenética para destruir a Nagini y luego al propio Lord Voldemort cuanto antes.

Poco antes de salir transformaron su apariencia como lo habían hecho otras veces, incluso Harry lo hizo por si acaso. Iba a estar casi todo el tiempo bajo la capa de invisibilidad y además iba a desilusionarse pero le pareció que no estaba de más tomar precauciones por si surgía algún imprevisto, incluso se desilusionó por si acaso alguien tropezaba con él o al bajar en el vagón a toda velocidad se le movía la capa.

Cuando llegó la hora Harry se puso su capa y salió con Ron y Hermione al exterior, a una tarde que más propia del verano que de principios de primavera, buscaron un lugar apartado y solitario para desaparecerse sin ser vistos y se aparecieron en el callejón Diagón, muy cerca de la fachada de mármol blanco de Gringots.

Armándose de valor entraron en el banco para intentar lo que nadie había conseguido nunca, asaltar una cámara de máxima seguridad en Gringots.

Ron y Hermione se dirigieron al mostrador principal, estaban temblando por dentro pero lo disimularon muy biendesde luego no lo parecía, a Harry, que procuró mantenerse lo más pegado a ellos que pudo, le pareció que actuaban con mucha naturalidad. Informaron al duende que les atendió de que querían visitar su cámara de máxima de seguridad, le dijeron el número y le dieron otra clave secreta, también protegida por un hechizo. El duende comprobó que la clave y envió a otro duende a asegurarse de que habían recibido la lechuza con la solicitud a tiempo y ya estaba todo listo para que pudieran visitar su la cámara.

A los chicos les latía el corazón a toda velocidad, estaban deseando que comenzara la acción para poder actuar, preferían enfrentarse al dragón que estar parados ante aquel mostrador esperando que los duendes terminaran de comprobar todos los trámites.

Al fin, después de lo que les pareció una eternidad, el apareció de nuevo el segundo duende volvió de nuevo diciendo que todo estaba correcto y que él mismo les acompañaría. Harry ahogó un suspiro de alivio y siguió a Ron y Hermione que ya echaran a andar tras el duende hacia el túnel de piedra en el que montarían en el vagón.

Cuando llegó el vagón el duende montó solo en el asiento delantero y Ron y Hermione se acomodaron muy juntos en el asiento de atrás. Tal y como hiciera la vez anterior Harry se sentó al lado de Hermione, los carritos eran muy anchos y seguramente podría sentarse junto al duende sin que él lo notase pero desde atrás sería más fácil aturdirle.

Ahora que se acercaba el momento de la verdad Harry se sentía excitado pero mucho menos nervioso que antes, apenas si notabsentía el viento frío que le golpeaba la cara. En un viaje que se le hizo interminable recorrieron a toda velocidad metros y metros de túneles subterráneos. Las cámaras de máxima seguridad estaban a una profundidad mucho mayor que las ordinarias y aunque no era la primera vez que bajaban el viaje se les hizo infinitamente más largo que la vez anterior.

Cuando el vagón comenzó a aminorar la velocidad los tres agarraron con disimulo sus varitas bajo las túnicas, preparándose para actuar. Un momento después, antes de que el vagón se detuviera, Hermione daba un ligero codazo a cada uno de los chicos sentados a su lado y tres rayos alcanzaban la nuca del duende, que caía desplomado sobre el asiento del vagón.

Casi en el mismo instante el vagón se detuvo por completo y Harry saltó con agilidad a la cornisa de piedra a toda velocidad. Mientras Hermione y Ron le seguían se acercó a la apartesiento delantera del vagóno donde el duende permanecía tumbado en el asiento aunque de vez en cuando se movía ligeramentemoviéndose ligeramente.

- Le hemos alcanzado los tres a la vez y todavía y no está inconsciente – dijo Harry sorprendido mientras se quitaba la capa invisible y la guardaba en un bolsillo de su túnica.

- No puedo creerlo. – Ron se acercó a mirar y tropezó con Harry, que casi acaba en el suelo. – Lo siento Harry, no te he visto, aquí no hay mucha luz – se disculpó el pelirrojo..

- Será mejor que deshaga el encantamiento desilusionador . – murmurPensó Harry en voz bajalta, y en un momento estaba visible de nuevo.

- Chicos, tenemos que darnos prisa. – Apremió Hermione a sus amigos que seguían parados en la cornisa mirando al duende. – Algo me dice que no tendremos mucho tiempo.

- No podemos dejarle así, mírale como se mueve. – Objetó Ron.

- ¿No pretenderás hechizarle otra vez? – Preguntó Hermione dedicándole una mirada severa a su novio – Le hemos enviado tres hechizos capaces de dejar inconsciente a un dragón, si lo repetimos puede ser peligroso.

- Pero Ron tiene razón, - terció Harry – necesitamos tiempo para deshacernos del dragón y registrar la cámara. El hechizo no durará tanto.

- Harry, - protestó Hermione – ¿recuerdas la noche que Umbridge trató de detener a Hagrid?, la profesora McGonagall resultó herida y estuvo ingresada una temporada en San Mungo por mucho menos. A saber el efecto que seis hechizos podrían causarle a una criatura tan pequeña.

- No demasiado a juzgar por como se mueve. – Dijo Ron señalando al duende con su varita.

Hermione abrió la boca para protestar pero a la vez dirigió no pudo evitar dirigir unasu mirada hacia donde apuntaba la varita de Ron y las palabras no llegaron a salir de sus labios, era cierto que el duende se revolvía demasiado. Aceptando que no podían permitirse el lujo de correr ese riesgo levantó su varita y también lo apuntó apuntó al duende con ella. De nuevo tres rayos le alcanzaron de plenoalcanzaron al duende yque estaá vez quedó tendido totalmente inconsciente.

- Espero que esto no tenga consecuencias. – Murmuró Hermione mirándole apenada.

- En principio tendrá la consecuencia de que si nos pillan iremos directos a Azkaban. – Respondió Dijo Ron mientras hacía un conjuro levitatorio y sacaba al duende del vagón.

Estaban justo ante la cámara de Ron y Hermione, afortunadamente la cámara de Ryddle estaba muy cerca porque era la siguiente, unos metros más allá Harry ya estaba parado ante la puerta, que al igual que la cámara setecientos trece no tenía cerradura, el número 1926 estaba escrito en una losa situada sobre el arco de la puerta.

Cuando Ron se detuvo al llegaró a donde estaba Harry se detuvo. Sabían que tras aquella puertaallí estaba el dragón y el hecho de que necesitaran repetir el hechizo con un simple duende no ayudaba a darles confianza en sí mismos.

- Tenemos que concentrarnos todo lo que podamos, necesitamos que sean hechizos muy potentes. – Advirtió Harry a sus amigos.

Ron y Hermione tomaron posicionesón a un lado la izquierda de la puerta y Harry al otro la derecha, con mucho cuidado Harry acercó el dedo del duende a la puerta y esta desapareció.y la puerta se deshizo.

Permanecieron pegados a la pared,d de piedra , quietos como estatuas mientras Harry posaba al duende en el suelo de piedra, a unos metros de la puerta. Del interior salió un sonido se oyó algo parecido a un bufido y un inconfundible ruido metálico.

- Está encadenado – pensó Harry. En silencio dirigió a Ron y Hermione una mirada interrogativa a la ambos contestaron con una leve inclinación de cabeza. A una señal de Harry los tres hicieron un rápido movimiento y se plantaron ante la puerta con sus varitas preparadas.

Tres rayos salieron disparados en dirección a la cabeza del dragón, que

El dragón no era un galés verde común, de hecho en la oscuridad de aquella mazmorra sería difícil determinar cual era su color, pero sin tiempo para pensar a Harry se le pasó por el cerebro la fugaz idea de que sería más difícil de aturdir que el dragón con el habían estado practicando.

Durante un segundo Durante el breve momento que los hechizos tardaron en alcanzarle el dragón les miró sorprendido, fijando en ellos sus extraños ojos sin pupila. Era una imagen temible y sin embargo Harry no pudo evitar pensar que a su manera resultaba hermoso. Fue solo un instante porque inmediatamente el dragón reaccionó y lanzó una llamarada que salió de su boca al mismo al mismo tiempo que caía desplomado y de la que los chicos se protegieron con un potente escudo que Hermione conjuró con gran rapidez.

- Me cuesta creer que lo hayamos logrado a la primera, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que tuvimos que repetirlo con el duende. – Dijo Harry admirando al soberbio animal tendido ante él.

- Y que lo digas, – secundó Ron desde la puerta mientras usaba su varita para apagar algunas llamas que habían prendido en los bajos de su túnica – desde luego es increíble la resistencia que tienen los duendes, nunca lo hubiera pensado.

- Aquí está otra la puerta, - dijo Harry que ya había rodeado completamente al dragón para llegar al otro extremo de la mazmorra – necesitamos el dedo del duende para hacerla desaparecer.

Pero Hermione ya se acercaba a él trayendo al duende suspendido en el aire, de modo que la puerta despareció justo cuando Harry terminó la frase. Hermione posó al duende con suavidad junto a la puerta y entró en la cámara de Ryddle siguiendo a Harry. Con una mueca en la cara Ron rodeó al dragón aproximándose a él lo menos posible y entró en la cámara tras ellos.

La cámara de Ryddle era exactamente igual a la de Ron y Hermione, una enorme sala de desnuda y fría piedra, sin ninguna clase de ornamento.

A simple vista parecía vacía, solo se apreciaba un débil resplandor metálico al fondo. A toda velocidad Harry cruzó la estancia seguido por Ron y Hermione, pero lo único que descubrieron fue un pequeño montón de dinero, con algunos sickles y unos cuantos galeones, desde luego muy poca cosa incluso para tratarse de los ahorros de un joven mago que lleva poco tiempo trabajando como era Ryddle cuando la contrató.

Harry supuso que seguramente antes había más dinero en la cámara pero que los duendes retirarían periódicamente la cantidad asignada para cubrir el mantenimiento del alquiler de la cámara y año tras año los ahorros de Ryddle habían ido menguando.

Miró a su alrededor, a simple vista no había en la cámara nada más que aquello, de un manotazo deshizo el pequeño montón de dinero y las monedas rodaron por el suelo.

- Voldemort la habrá ocultado mejor, tiene que haber un escondite secreto por aquí - dijo mirando a Ron y Hermione.

Inmediatamente los tres empezaron a recorrer toda la estancia, revisando cada centímetro en busca de rastros de magia que ocultaran el escondite secreto, procuraban moverse aprisa porque no sabían cuanto tiempo harían efecto los hechizos aturdidores. Cuando terminaron los tres se miraron desconcertados.

- No es posible, tiene que estar aquí. – Afirmó Harry totalmente seguro de que se les escapaba algo.

De nuevo revisaron toda la habitación pero no encontraron ningún rastro de magia oculta.

- No hay nada Harry. – Dijo Ron caminando hacia el centro de la sala.

- Si lo hay. Está aquí, en alguna parte. Estoy seguro. – Insistía Harry.

- Tenemos que irnos, Harry. – Dijo Hermione situándose al lado de Ron.

- No podemos irnos sin la copa¿no lo entendéis? Mañana la noticia del asalto a esta cámara saldrá en El Profeta y Voldemort descubrirá nuestras intenciones. Localizarle a él y a la serpiente ya será bastante difícil, no puedo permitir que se entere antes de destruir la taza de Hufllepuff.

- Pero no está aquí, Harry. Por favor, tenemos que marcharnos antes de nos descubran. – Le imploró Hermione.

- ¡Sé que está aquí! – Gritó Harry comenzando a ponerse furioso. –Llevamos meses preparándonos para esto, tiene que estar aquí, – lo dijo como si aquello fuera una prueba irrefutable de que la copa estuviera en Gringots – además este es un buen escondite¿dónde más podría estar?

- Harry, los hechizos aturdidores no harán efecto mucho más tiempo. – Advirtió Ron.

- No me marcharé sin la copa. – Afirmó Harry con rotundidad, y dándoles la espalda a Ron y Hermione empezó a revisar las paredes por tercera vez.

- Harry, - Hermione cruzó la habitación y se encaró con él – la copa no está aquí y dejando que te atrapen y te lleven a Azkaban no conseguirás nada.

Harry la miró. Aunque se negaba a aceptar el hecho de que Voldemort estaría prevenido antes de que encontraran todos los Horrocruxes sabía que Hermione tenía razón, pero no pudo contestarle porque un sonido agudo y estridente que se escuchaba amplificado a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros de túneles de piedra le perforó los tímpanos.

El duende recuperara el conocimiento antes de lo que esperaban y de alguna manera había activado la alarma. Salieron a toda velocidad de la cámara y pasaron junto al cuerpo todavía inconsciente del dragón. Al salir de la mazmorra vieron como el duende se alejaba en el vagón a toda velocidad.

Se quedaron petrificados, tenían dos planes de fuga pero ambos dependían de ese vagón. Aunque llevaban con ellos el plano de los conductos abandonados y también el que habían trazado gracias al pensadero quien sabe cuantos días podría llevarles salir de los túneles. Eso sin contar con otras dificultades.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar varios trolls de seguridad aparecieron por cada extremo del túnel en el que se encontraban. Los aturdieron con facilidad pero tras ellos venían muchos otros. Harry se preguntó asombrado de donde salían y como unos seres tan torpes eran capaces de llegar hasta allí con tanta rapidez. Ellos no temían a los trolls pero había demasiados como para poder escapar, aturdían a uno tras otro pero siempre llegaban más y se encontraban acorralados en la entrada de la cámara de Ryddle.

El hecho de luchar en un túnel les favorecía porque los trolls no podían acercarse demasiado, tenían que avanzar por un lugar estrecho en el que solo cabían dos o tres a la vez y de este modo Harry, Ron y Hermione podían deshacerse de ellos sin problemas pero aunque los trolls no podían atraparles les dejaban sin posibilidad de escapar, ganando tiempo hasta que los duendes llegaran con refuerzos.

En pocos minutos el túnel estaba abarrotado de cuerpos de trolls que se apiñaban por todas partes, en las cornisas de piedra y sobre los raíles. Los que iban llegando se veían obligados a pasar por encima de los caídos, pisándoles o arrastrándose sobre ellos, pero a pesar de todo avanzaban, les iban comiendo terreno.

El trío tuvo que retroceder un poco más, replegándose justo hasta la entrada de la mazmorra, Hermione había comenzado a lanzarles el hechizo incarcereus, con el que quedaban inmovilizados por gruesas cuerdas, porque algunos de los primeros que habían aturdido pronto comenzarían a desperezarse. Harry y Ron la imitaron.

Había varios trolls muy próximos a ella. Mientras enviaba un hechizo a uno especialmente grande otro más pequeño la alcanzó, se había ocultado tras el primero y así había conseguido acercarse más. No es que el troll organizara una estrategia, era demasiado estúpido para eso, simplemente era un tipo con suerte. Estirando el brazo consiguió coger la manga de la túnica de Hermione y tirando de ella la levantó en el aire.

Hermione intentó hechizarle mientras se bamboleaba suspendida a más de tres metros de altura pero la manga de su túnica se rasgó y ella cayó desde mucha altura. Ron le envió un hechizo levitatorio que evitó el fuerte golpe mientras Harry dejó al troll fuera de combate.

se concretaron todo lo posible y pronunciaron el hechizo,

Harry estaba entre sus dos amigos, justo ante la puerta de la mazmorra y notó como el dragón se revolvía inquieto a sus espaldas, de reojo le echó una mirada alarmada, recuperaría la consciencia de un momento a otro y entonces no habría nada que hacer, estarían perdidos, muertos o encerrados en Azkaban.

Ron y Hermione seguían luchando pero Harry sabía que no podrían resistir mucho más, no paraban de aparecer trolls y a los lejos se podía escuchar un estruendo que se acercaba acompañado de voces y gritos de lo que parecía una multitud. Pensó en pedir ayuda a Ron y Hermione para hechizar de nuevo al dragón pero entonces los trolls los atraparían.

Si los capturaban descubrirían que Bill, Fleur y Charlie los habían ayudado y eso les causaría problemas, en el mejor de los casos perderían sus empleos, aunque lo más probable es que acabaran con ellos en Azkaban.

El sonido de la alarma continuaba resonando por todas las galerías, atronándole el cerebro, impidiéndole pensar.

Lanzaba hechizos y maldiciones en todas direcciones, y había tantos trolls que siempre daba en el blanco, sin importar a donde apuntara. El dragón volvió a revolverse tras él, Harry sintió su cálido aliento en la espalda. El tiempo se agotaba, estaba a punto de despertarse… no podía aturdir al dragón él solo, no podía pedir ayuda.

De pronto recordó las palabras de Charlie y una idea cruzó su mente. Era absurda, si lo intentaba moriría sin duda pero no tenía otra opción. Jamás lograrían salir de aquellas galerías subterráneas y si los cogían nadie podría detener a Voldemort.

La batalla estaba perdida. No tenían escapatoria salvo que… era una medida desesperada pero es que estaba en una situación desesperada. Sin pensarlo giró sobre sus talones y entró en la mazmorra, oyó que Ron le gritaba algo pero Harry no comprendió sus palabras. Estaba decidido, su instinto le decía que lo intentara y eso iba a hacer.

Usando sus conocimientos de Oclumancia vació su mente por completo, al principio la dejó en blanco, libre de sus pensamientos, de sus recuerdos… pero luego fue más allá, a un escalón que no había explorado nunca, se vacío por completo de sus sentimientos, de todo.

Se olvidó de su miedo, de que si lo que estaba a punto de hacer no salía bien moriría calcinado, de que sus amigos se jugaban la vida a pocos metros de él. Se olvidó incluso de su deseo de que aquella loca empresa tuviera éxito. Y cuando estuvo vacío se concentró en una sola idea que proyectó hacia el dragón fijando su mirada en los gruesos párpados que estaban a punto de levantarse.

"Ayúdame, y te sacaré de aquí. "

No pasó nada y Harry repitió su petición.

"Ayúdame, y te sacaré de aquí. " "Ayúdame, y te sacaré de aquí. "…

El dragón abrió lentamente los ojos y los fijó en los de Harry.

Inmediatamente Harry supo que algo extrañoinimaginable estaba pasando, no sabía si aquello funcionaría o no, tal vez faltaba solo un segundo para que muriera abrasado por la llamarada de un violento dragón, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que el dragón le comprendía, de que se había establecidoue ahora había una vínculo conexión entre él y aquel animalentre los dos..

El animal estaba todavía algo aturdido, Harry esperó, repitiendo el mensaje una y otra vez en su mente, hasta que lo percibió… el dragón estaba dudando.

"¿No echas de menos el aire libre¿volar? Te llevaré al exterior, a un lugar donde hay otros dragones, viviendo en libertad."

Lo que ahora percibía era un profundo dolor.

"Puedo mostrártelo."

Al otro lado de la pared de piedra continuaba el agudo y penetrante ruido de la alarma conectada por el duende y los sonidos de la batalla pero Harry y el dragón parecían aislados en su propia e inexistente burbuja, en aquel momento no había nada aparte de ellos, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni la lucha, ni ninguna otra cosa salvo la conexión entre los dos.

Concentrándose Harry proyectó en su mente imágenes de la colonia de Charlie, imágenes de dragones, adultos y crías, volando libremente sobre las verdes montañas galesas.

El dolor se transformó en sufrimiento, Harry pudo sentirlo casi como si fuera propio.

"Te prometo que te llevaré allí. ¿De acuerdo?"

Harry captó su consentimiento y se acercó hasta acariciarle el morro, sintiéndose seguro de que no le ocurriría nada rompió el contacto visual y apuntando con su varita a la pata del dragón le liberó de los grilletes que le retenían y trepó hasta montarse sobre él.

- ¡Ron, Hermione! Entrad¡rápido! – gritó tan fuerte como pudo para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

Ron y Hermione llegaron a toda prisa, estaban de espaldas a Harry pues entraron marcha atrás sin dejar de lanzar conjuros y hechizos. Girando el cuello los dos echaron a la vez una rápida mirada al interior de la mazmorra para ver que era lo que Harry quería y se quedaron con la boca abierta.

- Harry…- murmuró Hermione incapaz de decir nada más pero retrocediendo hasta chocar contra la pared.

- Subid, rápido – les apremió Harry – nos vamos de aquí.

Un troll apareció en la puerta y el dragón aprovechó el hueco entre Ron y Hermione para lanzarle una débil llamarada de advertencia. Ron dio un respingo.

- ¡Vamos! – Chilló Harry.

Sin saber muy bien lo que hacían Ron y Hermione escalaron por el cuerpo del dragón y se acomodaron detrás de Harry.

- Agarraos con fuerza. – Les advirtió Harry.

Se escuchó el sonido de una fuerte explosión y súbitamente la mazmorra quedó vacía, instantes después tres jóvenes montados sobre un dragón nacarado sobrevolaban un bonito valle situado en las montañas galesas.

Ron y Hermione, con la cara desencajada, se sostenían como podían. Estaban tan impresionados que no eran capaces de decir nada, solo emitían algún grito ahogado cada vez que el dragón, disfrutando de su recuperada libertad, hacía alguna pirueta en el aire.

Los reflejos de la luz del atardecer creaban destellos de colores en sus escamas, algunos dorados, otros más próximos al naranja. Si no estuvieran tan asustados podrían admirar su belleza. Montado sobre el dragón Harry sonreía satisfecho, sintiendo la brisa en la cara, apenas podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Habían conseguido escapar, y estaba volando de nuevo… montado sobre un dragón.

**ooOOoo**

Ya sé lo que estáis pensando, y no, no he leído el último libro, rr sin spoilers por favor.

La idea del dragón se me ocurrió un día que estaba terriblemente bloqueada. Como no podía escribir empecé a redactar un diálogo entre Voldemort y otro personaje que tendrá lugar casi al final y que llevaba días rondándome la cabeza. En ese fragmento Voldemort pone fin a la conversación de una forma un tanto brusca porque tiene prisa por marcharse. Entonces me encontré con que necesitaba un medio de transporte para nuestro Lord, y ya que hablamos de él no podía usar una escoba, tenía que ser algo más espectacular. Y lo vi claro: un dragón negro.

Después pensé que si el malísimo podía tener un dragón bien podía darle otro a Harry. Uno verde me pareció perfecto para él aunque al final prescindí del dragón verde cuando vi la preciosa portada de la edición de lujo.


	20. Chapter 20 Reunión en el Ministerio

**CAPÍTULO 20: Reunión en el Ministerio**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente recibieron su ejemplar de El Profeta Harry, Ron y Hermione llevaban mucho tiempo levantados, esperando impacientes para leer lo que el diario publicaba sobre el asalto a Gringots.

A Ron y Hermione les había costado un poco recuperarse de lo sucedido el día anterior pero parecía que por fin habían salido del estado de shock, aunque todavía no terminaban de creerse que se hubieran desaparecido de Gringots a lomos de un dragón.

Ron, que era el que estaba más cerca de la ventana, se abalanzó sobre el ave a toda velocidad tratando de coger el diario con tanta brusquedad que se ganó un picotazo de la malhumorada lechuza. En cuanto Hermione metió el dinero en la bolsita de cuero la lechuza se marchó ululando muy indignada después de dedicarle a Ron una mirada torva.

Ignorándola totalmente Ron desplegó el diario sobre la mesa de la cocina para que los tres pudieran verlo bien pero para su sorpresa los titulares no anunciaban ningún robo en Gringots ni nada parecido. Se miraron desconcertados sin entender que ocurría pero antes de que pudieran hacer conjeturas o buscar la noticia en páginas interiores Bill apareció en la chimenea girando entre llamas verdes.

-¿Se puede saber cómo diablos lo conseguisteis? – preguntó olvidándose de sus modales.

- Buenos días a ti también, Bill – ironizó Ron.

- ¿Acaso no te has enterado? – preguntó Hermione mirando a Bill con la boca abierta por la sorpresa, - pues te aseguro que es algo que no ocurre todos los días.

- Ya lo supongo, pero os juro que no logro imaginarme como lo lograsteis. Es la primera vez que alguien lo consigue – dijo impresionado.

- Pues créeme, eso no es lo más impresionante que hicimos ayer. – Aseguró Ron palideciendo un poco al recordarlo de nuevo.

- No podéis haber hecho nada más impresionante que asaltar una cámara de máxima seguridad en Gringots, no es posible – afirmó Bill con incredulidad, aunque al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que en su voz se reflejara la curiosidad que las palabras de Ron despertaran él.

- Espera y verás – murmuró Ron asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Hablando del asalto – intervino Harry desviando la conversación - ¿Por qué no aparece nada en El Profeta.

- A pesar de vuestras proezas hay cosas de los duendes que aún ignoráis, - respondió Bill con una sonrisa. – Como, por ejemplo, que aunque el secreto de los clientes es muy importante para ellos y no saben lo que se guarda en las cámaras si pueden saber cuando falta algo. Ayer mismo iniciaron una investigación interna y, aunque se supone que yo no debo saberlo, encontraron vuestra carta y el cofre. También averiguaron que no os llevasteis nada, así que podría decirse que nadie salió perjudicado. El cliente de la cámara 1929 no fue robado y en el cofre había bastante dinero para reparar lo que hicisteis, así que si informaban del asalto solo conseguirían dañar su propia reputación.

- No puedo creerlo, – murmuro Hermione asombrada – es fantástico – añadió con una gran sonrisa.

- Al final las cosas nos han salido mucho mejor de lo pensábamos, parece que la suerte nos sonríe. – Dijo Ron poniéndose de buen humor.

- Menos mal, porque la necesitamos, - repuso Harry, - no sé que habríamos hecho si Voldemort llega a enterarse de que registramos su cámara. Al menos todavía contamos con el factor sorpresa.

- En realidad casi nadie sabe nada, - les informó Bill – aunque la alarma es muy escandalosa solo resuena en los túneles y en la sala de control, los clientes del banco ni siquiera se enteraron de que hubo un asalto y muchos de los empleados tampoco. Solo estamos al tanto los de mi departamento porque formamos parte del equipo que debe bajar a los túneles en casos como este, pero los duendes nos dijeron que había sido una falsa alarma y utilizaron parte del dinero del cofre para que no tuviéramos la tentación de contar nada de lo sucedido. Por cierto, aquí tienes parte de tu dinero, Harry – añadió sacando una bolsita de debajo de su túnica y lanzándoselo por encima de la mesa.

- Ni hablar – replicó Harry con rapidez, mientras atrapaba la bolsa en el aire y se la devolvía de nuevo- quédatelo. Ese dinero era para el asalto, y además, puedes considerarlo un soborno. Yo estoy más interesado que los duendes en que El Profeta no publique ni una palabra de este asunto.

- Está bien – aceptó Bill, - pero tendrás que darme algo más que esto para comprar mi silencio.

Ron miró a su hermano con los ojos desorbitados sin dar crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, pero la cara de Bill reflejaba una expresión algo canalla que reforzaba su parecido con los gemelos.

- Quiero información – explicó guiñándoles su ojo sano. - Todavía no me habéis contado como salisteis de un túnel subterráneo abarrotado de trolls y magos muy competentes sin que nadie os viera, y no me digáis que os escondisteis bajo la capa de Harry. Uno de mis compañeros llegó a tiempo de ver a Ron y Hermione en la puerta de la cámara pero de pronto entraron y se oyó una explosión. Cuando llegamos ya no estabais allí.

- Eso es porque nos desparecimos – respondió Hermione con naturalidad.

- Pero resulta que Gringots está protegido y nadie puede desaparecerse. – Objetó Bill.

- Te referirás a los magos, - puntualizó Ron – pero eso no incluye a otras criaturas… - se interrumpió dejando la frase en suspenso.

- ¿Si? – inquirió Bill expectante.

- …como los dragones – terminó Harry sonriendo ante la expresión de incredulidad de Bill.

Los tres pensaban que después de las aventuras del día anterior se merecían un día de descanso, y también de celebración, ya que aunque no tenían la copa no podían quejarse de su suerte.

Después de que Bill se marchara se quedaron durante mucho rato charlando despreocupadamente en la cocina hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el señor Weasley que apareció de pronto en la chimenea con semblante serio. A los chicos les resultó muy extraño porque, aunque era temprano, ya hacía rato que debía estar en el Ministerio.

- No os preocupéis muchachos, no ha ocurrido nada grave – dijo a modo de saludo saliendo de la chimenea.

Luego les contó que poco después de comenzar su jornada fue llamado al despacho del Ministro. Allí Scrimgeour le comunicó con expresión grave que necesitaba enviar cuanto antes un mensaje a Harry Potter. El Ministro deseaba hablar con él sobre un tema que debía ser tratado con la máxima urgencia y discreción y por lo tanto prefería usar un canal de comunicación más seguro que las lechuzas y le pidió su colaboración para entregar el mensaje en persona.

- Como comprenderéis no podía negarme, – se justificó el señor Weasley – pero si no quieres recibir su mensaje simplemente le diré que no logré encontrarte, Harry.

- No, no se preocupe señor Weasley – se apresuró a responder Harry quitándole importancia.

- Entonces esto es para ti – dijo el señor Weasley tendiéndole a Harry un pergamino sellado con el lacre oficial del Ministerio.

Harry lo desenvolvió y comenzó a leer en voz alta.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_El motivo de esta carta es para solicitarle que acceda a reunirse conmigo lo antes posible, ya que me gustaría charlar con usted acerca de unos hechos extremadamente importantes de los que he tenido constancia y que, como comprenderá, no resulta adecuado referir por carta._

_Aunque en el pasado hemos mantenido diferencias tal vez ha llegado el momento de limar asperezas y firmar una tregua entre nosotros. Sinceramente pienso que eso sería lo mejor para la comunidad mágica en estos difíciles momentos._

_Si le parece bien le espero a las nueve de la noche en mi despacho, después del horario laboral, cuando todos los trabajadores y visitantes hayan abandonado el Ministerio y solo queden en el edificio unos cuantos magos del personal de seguridad, todos ellos de mi total confianza. Tiene mi palabra de que se tratará de una reunión privada que no trascenderá a la opinión pública pero si así lo desea puede usted fijar otro lugar y hora y yo acudiré._

_Le agradecería que dada la gravedad del asunto me respondiese cuando antes._

_Atentamente, _

_Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia._

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry? – preguntó Hermione.

- Reconozco que siento curiosidad – contestó Harry pensativo.- Supongo que no pierdo nada por acudir a la cita y escuchar lo que tenga que contarme.

- Esperemos que cumpla su promesa y no sea una encerrona – dijo Ron con cara de no confiar demasiado en los buenos propósitos del ministro.

- Sinceramente, no lo creo, – intervino muy serio el señor Weasley – no comparto sus métodos pero hay que reconocer que Scrimgeour es un hombre de palabra.

- Y parece que su actitud ha cambiado – añadió Hermione releyendo la carta.

- Está bien, - decidió Harry - dígale que iré.

- Creo que se alegrará de oír eso.

Y tras despedirse entró en la chimenea y volvió al Ministerio de magia.

A las nueve menos cinco Harry, Ron y Hermione llegaron al Ministerio utilizando la red Flu, el atrio de entrada estaba débilmente iluminado y casi desierto. Resultaba evidente que las pocas personas que se encontraban en el atrio no eran visitantes o simples oficinistas, saltaba la vista que se trataba de magos y brujas del personal de seguridad, probablemente muy bien entrenados. Harry observó que eran una docena, aparte del guardia del mostrador, y pensó que la seguridad había aumentado mucho desde la época en la Fudge era ministro.

Se dirigieron al mostrador y allí un guardia de seguridad que no era mismo de la última vez les hizo la comprobación de varitas. Después una bruja de pelo canoso muy corto les acompañó hasta los ascensores y subió con ellos sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Subieron hasta el último piso y cuando el ascensor se detuvo la bruja les guió a través de los pasillos hasta llegar a una sala amueblada con cómodos sillones, algunas estanterías, un archivador y una mesa trabajo, además de algunos cuadros y un par de plantas que contribuían a crear un ambiente agradable. Les hizo pasar y dio media vuelta perdiéndose de nuevo por el pasillo por el que habían venido. Al fondo de la sala había una puerta entreabierta en la que se leía: Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de Magia.

- Pase Potter. – Invitó la voz del ministro desde dentro cuando escuchó pasos al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry miró a Ron y Hermione que asintieron mientras se sentaban en los sillones, cerca de la puerta.

Harry entró y cerró la puerta tras él, el despacho de Srimgeour estaba en penumbra, apenas había más iluminación que la lumbre de la chimenea, que arrancaba reflejos rojizos del cabello del Ministro. Estaba de pie, daba la impresión de que hubiera estado caminando por la estancia, algo que debía de ser usual en él porque Harry observó que había muchísimo espacio libre en la habitación.

El despacho estaba amueblado con sobriedad, la mesa de trabajo, una gran biblioteca y algunos muebles más, pocos, y todos ellos muy funcionales. Unas cortinas y una alfombra a juego en tonos de un color rojo oscuro completaban la decoración, por demás la estancia estaba prácticamente libre de objetos decorativos, aparte de unos pocos cuadros de personas que, supuso Harry, serían antecesores de Scrimgeour en el cargo y un par de fotografías sobre su mesa.

El Ministro se dirigió cojeando hacia su escritorio y tomó asiento invitando a Harry a hacer lo mismo con un gesto de su mano.

- Buenas noches, Potter, te agradezco mucho que hayas venido.

- Buenas noches – contestó lacónicamente Harry mientras se sentaba.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a algo¿Una copa de hidromiel, por ejemplo?- preguntó con amabilidad Scrimgeor sacando su varita.

- No, gracias. – Respondió Harry secamente, empezando a desear que Scrimgeour terminase con las formalidades.

El Ministro pareció comprender y fue directo al grano.

- Supongo que te preguntarás porque quería hablar contigo – dijo Scrimgeour con tono afable pero su semblante adquirió una expresión más seria. Harry asintió con un ligero movimiento y el Ministro continúo. – Verás, aunque es probable que ya lo sepas, ayer hubo un asalto a una cámara de máxima seguridad en Gringots.

- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – pregunto Harry a la defensiva, poniéndose tenso en su asiento. - No ha salido nada publicado en la prensa de hoy.

- Si, es cierto, - concedió Scrimgeour – los duendes han preferido mantenerlo en secreto, aunque han considerado que yo debería saberlo. ¿No sospechas por qué?

Harry no respondió pero le devolvió una mirada fría, aquella no estaba siendo la reunión cordial que se podría esperar después de leer la amable carta de Scrimgeour.

- Verás, Harry, los duendes no son en general muy agradables, pero hay que reconocer que tienen otras cualidades. – Scrimgeour clavó su mirada en la de Harry, a la luz de la lumbre sus ojos parecían más amarillos que nunca. - Viven muchos años, y además, tienen una memoria prodigiosa, fuera de lo común. Recuerdan perfectamente a todos sus clientes, incluido al joven que hace muchos años contrató la cámara que ayer fue asaltada, y del podría decirse que no era un cliente como los demás. – Hizo una pausa tratando de calibrar el efecto que sus palabras producían en el muchacho, ante la expresión imperturbable de Harry siguió con su explicación. - Por eso han mantenido el asalto en secreto, y por eso han considerado oportuno informarme.

- No veo que tiene que ver eso conmigo – le interrumpió Harry con dureza en la voz.

- Pues yo creo que sí tiene que ver contigo, – respondió el Ministro con calma. - Alguien va tras Lord Voldemort, alguien que, según el testimonio de un mago que trabaja para los duendes, iba acompañado por un joven pelirrojo y una muchacha de cabello castaño rizado.

Scrimgeour señaló con la cabeza hacia la entrada de su despacho, donde al otro lado de la puerta estaban sentados Ron y Hermione.

- Si cree que voy a admitir que yo o mis amigos estamos implicados en ese asalto se equivoca. ¿Para esto me ha hecho venir? – preguntó Harry malhumorado, levantándose de su asiento dispuesto a salir del Ministerio en ese mismo instante.

- Espera un momento, muchacho, esto es importante – dijo el Ministro en tono conciliador. Harry le taladró con la mirada, no salió del despacho pero tampoco volvió a sentarse. Permaneció de pie dándole una última oportunidad a su interlocutor. – No estoy tratando de amenazarte, ni a tus amigos tampoco. Solo quiero ofrecerte mi ayuda.

- Creía que le había dejado bien claro que no participaría en su campaña publicitaria y además, a estas alturas le serviría de bien poco. El Profeta ha publicado tantas mentiras sobre mí que ya nadie confía en "El Elegido" – dijo Harry enfatizando con ironía las dos últimas palabras.

- Te equivocas, Harry, - Scrimgeour también estaba levantado, hablaba con serenidad y con un gesto invitaba a Harry a sentarse de nuevo - yo confío en ti y en tus posibilidades, y te prometo que nadie se enteraría del apoyo que te ofrezco.

Harry volvió a sentarse aunque su mirada no se suavizó ni por un momento, comprendió que Scrimgeour sabía todo lo que había pasado en Gringots, incluida su sorprendente huída, y supo inmediatamente cuales eran sus intenciones.

El episodio del dragón le había impresionado, al fin y al cabo no se sabe de nadie que hubiera sido capaz de algo así, excepto el mago rumano del que les habló Charlie, y era muy poco probable que Scrimgeour conociera esa historia.

A raíz de esto el Ministro se había planteado seriamente si de verdad Harry sería El Elegido, el único con poder para derrotar a Voldemort, del que supuestamente hablaba una profecía perdida. Los hechos de ayer le llevaban a pensar que al fin y al cabo el muchacho debía de tener unos poderes excepcionales que hasta ahora no había mostrado, de ahí su cambio de actitud hacia él.

Pero, como de costumbre, la oferta del Ministro no era del todo altruista, simplemente trataba de utilizarle una vez más. Todo el mundo sabía que el poder de Voldemort era cada vez mayor y casi nadie confiaba en la capacidad del Ministerio para frenarlo. A estas alturas de la guerra Scrimgeour tenía más confianza en los supuestos poderes de Potter que en todos los aurores del Ministerio y lo que estaba intentando era que Harry hiciera el trabajo por él. Si lo lograba todos saldrían ganando y si moría en el intento el Ministerio no perdería nada porque todos pensarían que el loco de Harry Potter había muerto víctima de su propia leyenda, tratando de hacerse el héroe.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, Harry todavía no se había ido, seguía sentado ante él, observándole, pensando en silencio que tal vez pudiera sacar algún partido de aquella situación. Ante el mutismo de su invitado fue el Ministro el que volvió a hablar.

- Sé que Dumbledore te confió algo antes de morir, y sé que tratas de derrotar a Lord Voldemort, pero no tienes porque hacerlo tú solo, juntos podemos ser más fuertes.

Harry le miró, consciente de que probablemente su mirada reflejaba la rabia que sentía, pero antes de que dijera nada Scrimgeour se le adelantó y frenó su réplica con un gesto de su mano.

- No pretendo que me cuentes nada, - le aseguró con firmeza – puedes seguir manteniendo en secreto lo que haces, pero no es necesario que corras tantos riesgos, permite que te diga que lo ayer fue una temeridad, impresionante, desde luego, pero una temeridad al fin y al cabo. Con la ayuda del Ministerio te resultara más fácil, no dudes en pedirme lo que necesites, cualquier tipo de información, aurores a tu disposición, permisos para entrar el cualquier lugar... te proporcionaré todo lo que esté en mi mano sin que tengas que rendirme cuentas y te prometo que nadie se enterará. Los dos sabemos que esto es lo mejor. ¿Qué me dices?

- Verá señor, me cuesta confiar en usted, - contestó Harry con sinceridad mientras trataba de usar un tono calmado - hasta ahora las medidas del Ministerio no han dado demasiados resultados y sin embargo han creado muchos problemas, en ocasiones a personas inocentes que están en Azkaban solo para que usted pueda transmitir la imagen de que el Ministerio trabaja con eficacia.

- Bien, muchacho, - replicó Scrimgeour haciendo un evidente esfuerzo por dominarse y pasar por alto que él, el ministro de magia, estaba siendo cuestionado por un jovencito en su propio despacho – reconozco que hemos cometido algunos errores. – Scrimgeour hizo una mueca de disgusto y tragó saliva antes de seguir.- Tal vez el Ministerio pueda enmendar varios de esos errores revisando algunos expedientes. – Ofreció a regañadientes tras una pausa.

- Eso estaría muy bien – observó Harry complacido. – Sería una demostración de buena voluntad por parte de ustedes.

El Ministro le interrogaba con la mirada, preguntándose si esa concesión sería suficiente para que el engreído muchacho aceptara su ayuda.

- ¿Entonces?... – tanteó Scrimgeour.

- Entonces, cuando libere a esas personas inocentes, tal vez reconsidere su oferta y le pida ayuda si la necesito – respondió Harry a pesar de estar absolutamente decidido a no hacerlo nunca. - Aunque le advierto que me gusta trabajar solo, no suelo aceptar interferencias ni siquiera de La Orden del Fénix, en los que por supuesto confío mucho más que en el Ministerio, y nunca doy explicaciones de lo que hago.

- Ya advertí que no te las pediría – recordó el Ministro entre dientes.

- De hecho, si de verdad desea hacer algo útil para luchar contra Voldemort, debería ofrecerles su ayuda a ellos, y no a mí – se le ocurrió de pronto a Harry. – Si acepta, puedo ponerles en contacto – se ofreció amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Lo pensaré. – Gruñó el Ministro reprimiendo las ganas, cada vez mayores, de olvidarse de su hospitalidad y estrangular a su invitado.

- Está bien, cuando tome una decisión hágamelo saber – dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras se levantaba de su asiento y salía del despacho dando por finalizada la reunión.


	21. Chapter 21 La venganza de Ryddle

CAPÍTULO 21: La venganza de Ryddle

A los pocos días de la reunión con Scrimgeour Harry comenzó a notar algunos cambios en la política del ministerio. Stan Shunpike, el vendedor de billetes del autubus noctámbulo fue puesto en libertad, igual que otras personas retenidas en Azkaban sin prueba alguna de que fueran mortífagos o trabajaran para Voldermort, El Profeta puso fin a su actual campaña de difamación contra Harry y, lo más sorprendente de todo, el señor Weasley llevó a Harry un nuevo mensaje en el que Scrimgeour manifestaba su intención de colaborar con la Orden del Fénix y solicitaba una reunión con ellos para unir sus fuerzas y detener el avance de Lord Voldemort.

Parecía que todo marchaba bien, habían destruido dos Horrocruxes, el Mministerio prestaba apoyo a la Orden, incluso la población estaba más tranquila ya que los ataques habían disminuido drásticamente y la llegada del buen tiempo contribuía a que la gente estuviera de mejor humor, pero sin embargo Harry sentía que algo no andaba bien.

Aunque la Oclumancia le protegía de la intrusión de Voldemort en su mente, solía despertar empapado en sudor, atormentado por horribles pesadillas de las que no recordaba nada, excepto la desagradable sensación de inquietud que luego le acompañaba durante el resto del día.

Estaba convencido de que aquella aparente tranquilidad no era más que la calma que precede a la tormenta. Voldemort planeaba algo, estaba seguro, posiblemente un gran golpe, y él, no solo no podía hacer nada por evitarlo, si no que ni siquiera estaba listo para enfrentarse a él porque todavía le faltaba un Horrocrux por destruir, aparte de la serpiente.

El alivio y la alegría que sintiera después de la espectacular huída de Gringots y la inesperada ayuda prestada por los duendes al ocultar el asalto habían desaparecido y en su lugar no quedaba más que una continúa sensación de frustración. Harry no tenía ni idea de dónde buscar la tacita de Hufflepuff y esto provocaba que se pasara todo el día nervioso y malhumorado. Y aunque trataba de evitarlo porque su principal preocupación era encontrar la taza, en ocasiones pensaba en el inevitable enfrentamiento con Voldemort.

Sabía que el momento se acercaba y aunque él había demostrado ser capaz de hacer cosas excepcionales sentía que no podría vencer a un magoalguien tan poderoso como Voldemort. Una cosa era salir airoso gracias a la suerte y las ayudas recibidas pero ya no podría contar con eso.

Sería un duelo a muerte con el mayor mago oscuro conocido, un enfrentamiento que magos con más experiencia y preparación que él eludirían sin dudarlo, y que, sin embargo, él debía buscar.

No es que estuviera asustado, hacía tiempo había tomado la decisión de destruir a Voldemort o morir en el intento y tenía coraje suficiente para mantenerla, es que era dolorosamente consciente de las pocas probabilidades que tenía de vencer. En momentos así pensaba en Ginny, recordaba cada momento con ella y se alegraba de haberla apartado de su lado porque le parecía que si Voldemort vencía así sería menos doloroso para ella.

Con la llegada de la primavera su encierro en Grimmauld Place le resultaba más insoportable que nunca y muchas veces se escapaba a solas hasta la colonia de dragones y visitaba al Opaleye de las Antípodas. Dejaba que Ron y Hermione disfrutaran de un poco de intimidad y él podía olvidar durante unas horas la constante sensación de opresión que sentía últimamente.

El dragón le reconocía y le permitía acercarse, a veces Harry llevaba su Saeta de Fuego y volaban juntos toda la tarde, otras el dragón se inclinaba y dejaba que Harry le montara, a él le resultaba reconfortante la sensación de libertad que sentía al volar junto a un animal tan poderoso.

Harry sabía que Charlie le miraba con envidia y que deseaba hacerle miles de preguntas pero se contenía y le dejaba disfrutar de sus pequeñas escapadas sabiendo que estaba sometido a mucha presión y esos momentos eran una liberación para él. Harry se lo agradecía infinitamente y pensaba que si salía con vida de esta guerra se tomaría todo el tiempo necesario para ayudar a Charlie con los dragones pero mientras no consiguiera destruir a Voldemort se sentía incapaz de pensar en nada más.

Una semana después del asalto a Gringots Harry volvió a Grimmauld Place al anochecer y mientras cenaban les dijo a Ron y Hermione que al día siguiente le gustaría visitar el orfanato en el que se crió Ryddle.

- Voldemort lo detestaba, y además allí siempre hay muggles, día y noche. Es un sitio muy poco apropiado para esconder un Horrocrux porque no podría ponerle tanta protección como a los otros pero no soporto estar sin hacer nada mientras probablemente él prepara un ataque. – Dijo Harry con apatía en la voz, n. No tenía ninguna esperanza de encontrar nada allí y a diferencia de otras ocasiones no sentía ninguna excitación, solo esa horrible y constante inquietud que no lo abandonaba.

- Me parece buena idea, - le apoyo Hermione – hemos revisado otros sitios¿porque no íbamos a hacer lo mismo con este?

- Si – secundó Ron cuando terminó de tragar un enorme pedazo de pastel de calabazaruibarbo – y si no está allí localizaremos la casa de Hezipbat Smith, o el lugar en el que Ryddle y Méerope vivieron juntos… no me miréis así,- dijo sorprendido y ligeramente enfadado por la expresión de incredulidad que empezaba a formarse en los rostros de Harry y Hermione - sé que eso pasó hace un montón de años pero no importa, buscaremos donde haga falta hasta que la encontremos.

Harry sonrió a sus amigos, tratando de olvidar su pesimismo y dejarse contagiar por la iniciativa que por una vez mostraba Ron.

- Al orfanato entonces, - sentenció Harry. con rotundidad.

- Cuanto antes mejor. – Añadió una sonriente - añadió Hermione.

Esa misma noche revisaron otra vez en el pensadero el recuerdo de la visita de Dumbledore al orfanato, fijándose en el nombre de la calle en la que estaba situado y sobre todo en la estructura del edificio. Querían registrar el antiguo cuarto de Ryddle así que esperaban que el edificio no hubiera sufrido reformas importantes.

Luego pensaron en una excusa que les permitiera pasearse por allí sin llamar la atención.

- Podemos hacerles creer que queremos llevarnos a un niño, bueno adoptarlo, – se corrigió rápidamenteugirió Ron, intimidado por ante la mirada asesina de que le dedicó Hermione,. – y luego diremos que no queremos quedarnos con ninguno.

- Las cosas no funcionan así, Ron – suspiró Hermione poniendo los ojos en blanco. – No son mercancías, no puedes presentartse allí, elegir un niño y llevártelo a casa.

- El orfanato fue construido hace un montón de años. Si nos hacemos pasar por estudiantes, - se le ocurrió a Harry – podemos fingir hacer un trabajo sobre el edificio, interesarnos por el año de construcción, características arquitectónicas… así podremos inspeccionarlo sin despertar sospechas.

Hermione se mostró mucho más receptiva a esa idea y tras añadir que así no tendrían que transformar su aspecto para envejecerse ni preocuparse en conseguir ropa muggle demasiado formal cogió a Crookshanks en brazos y después de besar a Ron salió de la sala deseándoles buenas noches a los chicos.

A la mañana siguiente no necesitaron madrugar mucho, ya que no podrían presentarse en el orfanato demasiado temprano. Se levantaron a la hora habitual y desayunaron tranquilamente., Hermione, como todos los días, lo hizo ojeando su ejemplar de El Profeta, que un día más no reflejaba ningún ataque de mortífagos.

Poco después se aparecieron en un callejón solitario situado a pocas calles del orfanato y caminaron casi en silencio entre la niebla matutina que ya empezaba a disiparse. Al doblar una esquina pudieron ver el edificio unos metros más allá, la fachada estaba prácticamente igual que en el recuerdo de Dumbledore aunque habían pasado más de cincuenta años desde entonces, pero no necesitaron acercarse más para darse cuenta de que algo sí había cambiado en esos años.

La acera y las escaleras de entrada estaban atestadas de muchachos de su edad vestidos con uniformes escolares. Evidentemente hacia tiempo que cerraran el orfanato y lo que ahora había en su lugar era un instituto.

- ¿Cómo no lo pensamos antes? – preguntó Harry mirando incrédulo a los alumnos que se agolpaban ante la puerta. – Debió ocurrírsenos que esto podía pasar, han pasado demasiados años desde que Ryddle vivía aquí.

- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Hermione mientras observaba el edificio con gesto contrariado.

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos? – le preguntó Harry con impaciencia – pues entrar y registrar el edificio. ¿Qué quieres que hagamos?

- Me temo que no será tan fácil, - objetó ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron.

- No somos mayores que esos chicos, - explicó Hermione – y el edificio tampoco es muy interesante arquitectónicamente hablando, no sé si nos creerán. Confiaba en convencer a la directora con esa excusa y utilizar un encantamiento Confundus si sospechaba pero no podemos recorrer todo el colegio confundiendo a cada profesor con el que nos topemos.

Se quedaron donde estaban, incapaces de decidir si continuar con el plan o improvisar uno nuevo.

- Podemos hacernos pasar por alumnos – sugirió rápidamente Ron, con la mirada iluminada como si acabara de tener una revelación trascendental.

- ¿Alumnos a los que nadie ha visto nunca? Se darían cuenta enseguida. – Objetó Hermione.

- Pues digamos que queremos matricularnos para el próximo curso. – Propuso Harry.

- No nos tomarían en serio, - Hermione negaba sacudiendo su enmarañada melena - para los muggles todavía somos menores, tendríamos que ir acompañados de un adulto.

- Entonces volvamos al callejón y transformemos nuestro aspecto – dijo Ron.

Tal como propusiera Ron volvieron al callejón y estuvieron un buen rato intentando cambiar su imagen, tratando de conseguir un aspecto que les ayudara a hacerse pasar por muggles adultos, pero no habían practicado antes y no tuvieron mucho éxito. Harry intentó que le salieran canas pero lo único que consiguió fue teñir su pelo de un horrible color gris parecido al de una rata y cuando Ron quiso dejarse barba le apareció una pequeña mata de pelos que colgaban desde su barbilla hasta la cintura. Al final desistieron entre risas después de un intento frustrado de Ron para hacerse pasar por calvo y de que a Harry se le llenara la cara de ronchas verdes cuando intentaba crear arrugas.

- Podíais tomaros esto un poco más en serio. – Les regañó Hermione con seriedad. Llevaba una melena en la que se apreciaban algunas canas recogida en un tirante moño sobre el cogote y unas gafas pequeñas y cuadradas. También tenía unas ligeras líneas de expresión alrededor de los ojos y había transformado su ropa informal en un traje azul de falda y chaqueta. Parecía rondar los cuarenta y tantos años. Al verla Ron dio un enorme respingo y retrocedió asustado.

- Hermione¿de verdad crees que era necesario que te convirtieras en McGonagall? – preguntó mirándola como si la viera por primera vez, calculando si era posible que con el paso de los años llegara a parecerse a aquella mujer.

Hermione le miró fijamente con los labios fuertemente apretados, lo que, aunque no lo pretendía, acentuó su parecido con la profesora.

- Tendré que hacerme pasar por vuestra tía – dijo ella con expresión severa – ya que vosotros sois incapaces de envejeceros. De todas formas no serviría de nada que envejecierais vuestro aspecto si continuáis con ese comportamiento infantil – les dijo de mal humor.

Hermione echó a andar hacia el edificio y Harry la siguió resignado a poner punto final a uno de los pocos momentos de diversión que había tenido últimamente, al fin y al cabo ella tenía razón, estaban allí para buscar un Horrocrux y aunque aquella visita fuera un mero trámite tenían que tomárselo en serio.

Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió el conserje. Ron, poco acostumbrado a tratar con los muggles, le miró pasmado, asombrado por el aspecto tan pulcro y la educación con la que los trataba, sobre todo si lo comparabas con Filch. Hermione, muy segura de sí misma, solicitó hablar con el director del centro y el conserje les acompañó hasta una pequeña sala de espera. El edificio había sido totalmente remodelado por dentro y ya no presentaba el aspecto viejo y gastado que ofrecía cuando Ryddle era solo un niño.

Era evidente que las clases ya habían comenzado porque no quedaba ni rastro del bullicio que observaran un rato antes, ahora los pasillos estaban desiertos y silenciosos.

Casi inmediatamente fueron recibidos por la directora, una mujer alta y rubia, de unos cincuenta años, que se presentó como la señora Troub y les atendió con mucha amabilidad. Después de las presentaciones Hermione le explicó que estaba buscando un colegio para sus dos sobrinos.

- ¿Es usted su tutora? – preguntó la mujer.

- Sí, - contestó Hermione improvisando con rapidez – acaban de perder a su padres en un desafortunado accidente de avión.

- ¡Oh!, cuanto lo siento. – Exclamó la señora Troub con sinceridad, dedicándoles a los chicos una mirada compasiva.

- Muchas gracias – respondieron Ron y Harry a la vez intentando parecer apenados.

- No comprendo lo que sucede – comentó pensativa la señora Troub - esta clase de accidentes se han vuelto demasiado frecuentes en los últimos tiempos.

- Si, eso parece, - contestó Hermione a toda prisa, ansiosa por cambiar de tema, algo marchaba realmente mal cuando hasta los muggles se deban cuenta. – Mis sobrinos han sufrido muchos cambios últimamente, - explicó ajustándose las gafas a la nariz – por eso dejaré que terminen el curso en su colegio actual, pero tendrán que mudarse a Londres para el curso que viene y he oído hablar maravillosamente de este centro.

- Muchas gracias, señora. – Respondió la directora claramente halagada. – Creo que sus sobrinos se adaptarán perfectamente a nuestro colegio, parecen unos muchachos encantadores, – Harry y Ron respondieron con una tímida sonrisa - y además podrán elegir dormir aquí o en casa, ya que también tenemos alumnos internos.

- Esa es una excelente posibilidad, - exclamó Hermione – creo que este es el colegio perfecto para ellos pero antes de tomar una decisión nos gustaría ver las instalaciones, de hecho nos gustaría verlas hoy mismo ¿sería eso posible? – tanteó con precaución.

- Por supuesto, - accedió la directora amablemente – yo misma les acompañaré.

Salieron del despacho y la siguieron mientras ella les guiaba por algunas aulas que no estaban ocupadas en ese momento, el gimnasio, el aula de música… Harry y Hermione procuraban mostrar interés para no despertar sospechas pero estaban deseando que la señora Troub les invitara a subir las escaleras y poder inspeccionar el piso superior. Ron, en cambio, contemplaba impresionado todo a su alrededor, era la primera vez que entraba en un colegio muggle y observaba cada detalle como si fuera un explorador que acababa descubrir una civilización perdida.

Estaban en el laboratorio cuando sonó un timbre y casi de repente se vieron rodeados por un grupo de estudiantes que irrumpió en tromba para su próxima clase de ciencias.

- ¡Esto es alucinante!- exclamó Ron mirando extasiado a través de un microscopio. Se giró para buscar a Harry pero tropezó con una chica de unos quince años, muy guapa, a la que se le cayeron sus libros. – Lo siento, perdona. – Se disculpó Ron rápidamente ayudándola a recoger sus cosas. – Toma, creo que te olvidas tu …

- ¿Bolígrafo? - la chica la frase mirándole con picardía, pensando que era su presencia lo que provocaba que al pelirrojo se le atascaran las palabras, sin imaginar ni remotamente que el motivo por el que Ron no podía terminar la frase era porque no había visto un bolígrafo en su vida. Como todos sus compañeros llevaba el uniforme escolar, pero la falda era mucho más corta que la un uniforme normal y la camisa, demasiado ceñida, llevaba varios botones desabrochados.

- Si, eso, – balbuceó Ron ante la atenta mirada de su "tía" – adiós.

Se despidió a toda prisa mientras ella todavía le sonreía de forma coqueta y siguió rápidamente a los demás al piso superior sin volverse a mirarla una sola vez, para decepción de la chica. Pero en aquel encuentro algo llamara la atención de Ron.

- En nuestro colegio podrían tomar nota sobre los uniformes – le susurró a Harry al oído en cuanto tuvo oportunidad – las túnicas no son tan favorecedoras como estos.

Sin embargo a pesar de su pretendida discreción recibió una mirada de reproche y un disimulado codazo de Hermione que aunque seguía escuchando la perorata de la directora estaba muy atenta a todo que pasaba.

- Permítame que le diga que sus sobrinos son los dos hermanos más diferentes que he visto en mi vida, – dijo la directora que les guiaba escaleras arriba y no se había enterado de nada – y tampoco se parecen a usted.

- Me lo dicen muy a menudo, yo misma me pregunto a veces si tengo algo en común con el pelirrojo. – Respondió Hermione dirigiéndole a Ron una mirada furiosa, aunque luego trató de disimular y sonrió a la directora. – Si no supiera que no es cierto pensaría que mi hermano le adoptó de pequeño.

La señora Troub le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto confusa, estaban subiendo la misma escalera de piedra que vieran en el recuerdo de Dumbledore, al llegar al segundo rellano la mujer se paró ante un largísimo pasillo.

- Bien, y estos son los cuartos. – Mostró orgullosa la señora Troub abriendo la segunda puerta a su izquierda.

Los chicos se olvidaron inmediatamente de cualquier tirantez entre ellos, estaban en el pasillo de la antigua habitación de Ryddle, de hecho habían pasado ante su puerta.

- Son muy bonitos, y verdaderamente acogedores. – Alabó Hermione entrando en el cuarto con una sonrisa, deseando que a continuación la mujer volviera atrás para mostrarles el que ocupara Ryddle.

- Y parecen muy cómodos – añadió Harry.

- Creo que estaremos muy bien aquí – corroboró Ron.

Salieron de la habitación y siguieron avanzando por el pasillo, alejándose del cuarto que a ellos les interesaba.

- ¿Todos los cuartos están ocupados?- preguntó Harry.

- Todos menos ese que os he enseñado – respondió la directora.

- ¿Y son todos dobles? – siguió preguntando Harry.

- No, también tenemos algunos individuales. Ahora están todos ocupados pero para el curso que viene quedarán algunos libres si os interesan.

- ¿Este es individual? – preguntó Harry volviendo atrás hasta la puerta del antiguo cuarto de Ryddle.

La directora tardó unos segundos en responder, un poco turbada por lo extraño de la pregunta.

- Antes lo era, pero ahora no lo usamos como habitación.

Los tres se pusieron tensos, sabían que cualquier anomalía relacionada con ese cuarto no podía ser una simple casualidad.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó Hermione observando de reojo un suave movimiento de Harry para coger su varita oculta bajo la ropa.

- Desde que yo estoy aquí siempre lo hemos usado como almacén. – Contestó la mujer sin mirarles directamente, como si estuviera haciendo memoria. – Hace bastantes años traté de rehabilitarlo pero el anterior conserje me hizo desistir.

La mujer hizo una pausa y los tres la miraron esperando que continuara, sabían que lo haría porque hablaba como si contara la historia para si misma, como si hubiera olvidado aquello durante mucho tiempo y de pronto sintiera curiosidad.

- Dijo que ningún alumno lo quería. No sabía porqué pero así era, al poco tiempo de comenzar el curso todos pedían otro cuarto. – De pronto sus ojos se iluminaron como si de repente hubiera recordado algo sorprendente. – Me contó que un alumno incluso cambió de colegio cuando le dijeron que no había ninguna habitación libre.

La mujer alejó sus recuerdos y volvió a mirarles.

- ¡Vaya, que extraño! – exclamó Ron sintiéndose obligado a decir algo ya que le estaba mirando a él.

- Si – afirmó ella – parece que entre los chicos se corrió la voz y ninguno la quiso después. Además tiene una horrible mancha de humedad, - dijo sin darle mucha importancia - la hemos pintado docenas de veces pero al poco tiempo vuelve a aparecer. Es curioso – contó mientras volvía a poner expresión ensimismada - el antiguo conserje decía que la mancha le recordaba a los viejos armarios que había aquí antes, cuando esto era un orfanato, decía que incluso los tiradores de las puertas eran iguales – comentó en tono divertido, como si aquello fue una excentricidad.

No esperaron más, Harry pronunció un hechizo no verbal y de repente la mujer les miró con expresión embobada, rápidamente Hermione se colocó frente a ella y se hizo cargo de la situación.

- El colegio nos gusta mucho pero necesitamos verlo mejor antes de tomar una decisión, ahora usted bajará a su despacho mientras nosotros visitamos las instalaciones y mañana le daremos una respuesta. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó Hermione obligándola a mirarla a los ojos.

- Sí, por supuesto – contestó la directora y se marchó haciendo eses por el pasillo.

- Está claro que algo se oculta en esta habitación – dijo Hermione en cuanto la vio desaparecer.

- ¿Por qué habrá elegido este lugar? – preguntó Ron mientras abría la puerta con un alohomora.

- Lumos. – Pronunciaron los tres antes de entrar, pues aunque el cuarto tenía una ventana estaba tapada por unas gruesas contraventanas de madera que impedían la entrada de luz natural.

- Para él era una humillación volver a este lugar cada verano – explicó Harry. – Ya antes de saber que era un mago se sentía superior a sus compañeros¡imagínate después! Su mundo era aquel y odiaba que le obligaran a volver aquí, eligió un objeto de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts como símbolo de su superioridad sobre los muggles y echó una maldición en el cuarto como venganza. Y yo conviví durante años con los Dursley y sin embargo no se me ocurrió esto antes.

- Eso es porque la venganza no entra en tu código de valores. – Le animó Ron posando una mano en el hombro de su amigo mientras entraban.

La habitación estaba llena de productos de limpieza. Hermione había localizado la enorme mancha detrás de una estantería de toallas limpias. Usando un hechizo levitatorio colocó la estantería en el otro extremo de la habitación y los tres observaron la mancha.

- Es un edificio antiguo, las paredes son de piedra. Creo que usó el hechizo Permisceo para fusionar el armario en la piedra, - dijo Harry pasando la mano por la pared – y sobre ella habrán aplicado años después cemento y pintura. Mucha pintura, por lo que dijo directora.

- Será complicado, - dijo Ron con gesto de contrariedad – nunca hemos intentado el Dissolutio con algo tan grande.

Los dos se giraron hacia Hermione como si ella tuviera la solución.

- Creo que podré hacerlo – dijo frunciendo un poco el ceño – por suerte tengo buena memoria. Menos mal que pude ver el armario original en el pensadero o habría sido imposible. Si no sale bien a la primera el armario quedará fusionado con la pared para siempre.

- Esta es mi chica – susurró Ron orgulloso, animándola con una sonrisa.

Hermione cerró los ojos concentrándose en el recuerdo del armario, cuando tuvo una imagen nítida levantó su varita apuntando a la pared.

- Dissolutio.

En lo que durante años todo el mundo había tomado por una mancha de humedad comenzó a apreciarse un movimiento, como un baile de moléculas que se reorganizaran, primero despacio aunque adquiriendo cada vez más velocidad. Pronto pudieron apreciar que la mancha cambiaba de color, adquiriendo un tono más parecido al de la madera, y que sobresalía ligeramente de la pared. Hermione seguía apuntando a la pared con los ojos cerrados, totalmente concentrada en visualizar cada detalle del armario. Aproximadamente un par de minutos después un armario viejo y destartalado pero perfectamente formado estaba delante ellos.

- Impresionante, Hermione – la felicitó Harry y dando un paso al frente se colocó ante el armario mientras Hermione se retiraba con Ron al otro extremo de la habitación, con sus varitas en alto, preparados por si hacía falta.

- Alohomora.

Se oyó un chasquido y la cerradura se abrió. Antes de que Harry estirara el brazo para tocar la puerta esta comenzó a abrirse por sí sola y vieron asomar unos inconfundibles dedos largos, blancos y finos.

La puerta se abrió del todo y Voldemort apareció ante ellos, rodeado de una nube de humo rojo y cargando con un de enorme bulto oculto por una túnica negra. Antes de que tuvieran tiempo de reaccionar apartó la túnica con un rápido movimiento y dejó el bulto al descubierto. Con una sonrisa malvada mostró a Harry el cadáver de Ginny.

- ¡Ridículo! – Exclamó Harry y el bogart se esfumó ante sus ojos. Harry se volvió a sus amigos con una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro. - ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para usar un bog…

Pero antes de terminar la frase cayó al suelo con los ojos en blanco, sufriendo pequeños espasmos.

- El humo – gritó Hermione.

Ahora que el bogart había desaparecido y que Harry estaba tirado en el suelo pudieron ver que el humo salía de una vasija que estaba dentro del armario y se expandía lentamente por la habitación. A toda velocidad conjuraron unos cascoburbujas para protegerse y corrieron hasta Harry para tirar de él y llevarle hasta la esquina de la habitación todavía libre de humo, donde Ron le conjuró un casco burbuja. Mientras Hermione corrió hasta el armario para crear una burbuja que rodeaba la vasija e impedía que el peligroso humo rojo siguiera expandiéndose por la habitación.

En cuanto Harry volvió a respirar aire limpio las convulsiones cesaron pero quedó tendido sin conocimiento. Hermione se apresuró a abrir la ventana para permitir la entrada de aire limpio y que la próxima persona en entrar en la habitación no corriera ningún peligro.

Afortunadamente ningún muggle se dio cuenta pero al abrir la ventana una pequeñísima nube de gas rojo salió al exterior y un par de pájaros cayeron muertos en la acera antes de que el humo se disipara por completo.

- ¿Cómo está Harry?- preguntó con preocupación acercándose a su amigo.

- Ha perdido el conocimiento, tenemos que sacarle de aquí cuanto antes – respondió Ron buscando desesperadamente la capa de invisibilidad en los bolsillos de Harry.

- Ron, tenemos que llevarnos la vasija. Tal vez la taza de Hufflepuff esté dentro.

- Está bien – respondió Ron – ocúpate de la vasija mientras yo me encargo de Harry.

Hermione se acercó al armario e hizo un encantamiento levitatorio a la burbuja que encerraba la vasija. Cuando consiguió sacarla fuera del armario la redujo hasta que tuvo un tamaño lo bastante pequeño como para caber en la palma de su mano y la desilusionó. Después volvió a fusionar el armario con la piedra, dejando la pared tal y como estaba cuando entraron, colocó en su sitio la estantería con las toallas y cerró la ventana mientras Ron terminaba de colocarle a Harry la capa invisible.

Se quitaron los cascoburbujas y salieron al pasillo cuidando de no hacer ruido.

- Mobilicorpus – susurró Ron y Harry salió flotando en el aire bajo su capa invisible. Hermione les seguía con la varita disimulada bajo la chaqueta y la burbuja desilusionada oculta en uno de sus bolsillos. Por suerte los alumnos estaban en clase y los pasillos seguían desiertos, bajaron hasta el rellano sin encontrarse con nadie y continuaron hasta llegar al piso inferior.

Estaban cerca de la puerta cuando vieron aproximarse al conserje, creyeron que les sorprendería pero reaccionando con rapidez Hermione hizo un movimiento rápido de varita y una vitrina de trofeos situada al fondo del pasillo se vino abajo con un gran estrépito. El hombre dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la vitrina caída, momento que Ron aprovechó para lanzarle un Muffliato y así abrir la puerta y salir al exterior sin que los oyera.

Una vez fuera ni siquiera volvieron al callejón, se ocultaron tras un gran árbol que había ante la fachada del edificio y se desaparecieron allí mismo, preocupados al oír bajo la capa la respiración entrecortada de Harry.


	22. Chapter 22 Todo el mundo echa una mano

**CAPÍTULO 22: Todo el mundo echa una mano**

Cuando llegaron a Grimmauld Place y tendieron a Harry sobre su cama le costaba tanto respirar que jadeaba cada vez que tomaba aire, estaba extremadamente pálido y su pulso era débil e irregular.

- Si no hacemos algo morirá – exclamó Hermione mirando a Ron angustiada mientras se sentaba junto a Harry y posaba la mano sobre su frente. – La temperatura le está subiendo.

- No podemos llevarlo a San Mungo, no es seguro, - dijo Ron mirando con preocupación a su amigo, que seguía inconsciente. -Voldemort tendrá docenas de espías allí y no podemos permitir que se entere de lo que le ha pasado a Harry, pero la Orden debe tener algún sanador de confianza.

Ron invocó su patronus y lo envió a buscar a Lupin con el mensaje de que trajera cuando antes a un sanador a casa de los Black. Habían pasado menos de quince minutos cuando Lupin se presentó con un sanador que afortunadamente pertenecía a la Orden desde antes de la muerte de Dumbledore, por lo que no tuvo problemas para localizar la casa.

A toda velocidad Ron les guió escaleras arriba mientras les explicaba lo que había ocurrido. El semblante de Lupin mostraba una preocupación que rayaba la angustia y no mejoró al ver el aspecto que Harry ofrecía tumbado sobre la cama, empapado en sudor y con su cuerpo sacudido por una violenta e irregular respiración. Su característico pelo negro caía húmedo y desordenado sobre la frente dejando entrever la cicatriz en forma de rayo.

El sanador le examinó mientras todos guardaban silencio y al terminar se giró hacia Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Decís que apenas inhaló el gas?

- Sí, - contestó Ron – todo sucedió muy rápidamente, apenas un momento después de inhalarlo cayó al suelo entre convulsiones.

- Debe tratarse de un veneno extremadamente potente – afirmó el sanador – y lo peor es que no podré hacer gran cosa por él si no sé que antídoto debo administrarle.

- ¿No serviría un bezoar? – preguntó Ron esperanzado recordando su propia experiencia.

- Me temo que no, - respondió el sanador lamentando no tener mejores noticias – el bezoar iría a parar a su estómago y lo que está fallando es su sistema respiratorio, necesitamos un antídoto para ser inhalado.

- Si le traigo una muestra del gas ¿podría encontrar el antídoto que necesitamos? – preguntó Hermione dirigiendo al sanador una mirada suplicante.

- Lo siento, pero esa no es mi especialidad, - contestó con pesadumbre - yo solo puedo aplicarle algo para aliviarle momentáneamente. Lamento no ser de más ayuda pero ahora mismo no es un sanador lo que necesitáis para salvarle.

Lupin hizo una seña a Ron y Hermione y los tres salieron del cuarto, dejando que el sanador administrara a Harry algún remedio que le bajara la temperatura y le permitiera respirar con menos dificultad.

- Supongo que estabais haciendo algo relacionado con Voldemort cuando esto ocurrió – preguntó Remus en voz baja al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación de Harry, aunque conservaba la calma parecía más viejo y cansado que nunca.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada fugaz antes de contestar, no podían revelar a nadie lo que sabían acerca de los Horrocruxes, ni siquiera a él, pero la vida de Harry estaba en peligro. Estaban sopesando hasta donde podían contar cuando Lupin volvió a hablar. En realidad lo hizo como si no esperara una respuesta.

- Lo digo porque se trata de un veneno gaseoso, no es algo corriente. – Hizo una pausa, consciente de que a Ron y Hermione no les gustaría escuchar lo que iba a decir e incómodo consigo mismo por tener que decirlo. - Es evidente que necesitamos a alguien que entienda de pociones, un verdadero experto, diría yo - explicó Lupin con el gesto más preocupado que le habían visto jamás - pero si además, como sospecho, es Voldemort quien está detrás de esto, necesitaremos que también esté familiarizado con las artes oscuras.

Lupin interrumpió su discurso y les miró esperando su reacción, Ron y Hermione le miraron en silencio, con los ojos muy abiertos en una expresión de horror, sin duda asaltados por el mismo pensamiento. Por desgracia no podían acudir a la persona más indicada para ayudar a Harry.

- ¿Estás diciendo que solo Snape puede salvar la vida de Harry? – preguntó Ron en un tono de voz más alto de lo aconsejable mientras descargaba un puñetazo con ira en la pared del pasillo.

- Tiene que haber otra forma – suplicó Hermione mirando a Lupin con lágrimas en los ojos, como si dependiera de él salvar a Harry. Lupin suspiró desanimado antes de seguir explicándoles como estaba la situación.

- Los aurores conocen las artes oscuras pero ni por asomo sabrán lo suficiente sobre pociones, el Ministerio nos proporcionará los ingredientes y en La Orden tenemos algún miembro que se maneja bien con las pociones pero dudo que sean lo bastante expertos como para dar con el antídoto – añadió con la impotencia pintada en el rostro.

Hermione curaba con su varita los nudillos ensangrentados de Ron cuando de pronto levantó la vista. Un brillo de esperanza iluminaba sus ojos avellana.

- El profesor Slughorn – murmuró.

- ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó Lupin interesado.

- El profesor Slughorn – repitió Hermione impaciente, - él es muy bueno en pociones.

Lupin la miró un poco escéptico pero antes de que pudiera contestar Ron se le adelantó.

- Sé que confías en los profesores, Hermione, pero aunque sea bueno en pociones no creo que…

- Pero fue su profesor… - le interrumpió Hermione con rapidez – Ryddle estuvo en su club cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts y no solo eso, Slughorn fue el jefe de su casa y, en cierto modo, su mentor – estaba excitada y hablaba atropelladamente. -Sabe como piensa Voldemort y eso puede serle de ayuda para dar con el antídoto, y conoce las artes oscuras, - se dirigió a Lupin - no me preguntes como lo sé, pero es así.

Siguió hablando apresuradamente, continuando con su explicación entre susurros, para no ser oídos por el sanador, pero con voz segura mientras apretaba la mano de Ron, que todavía sostenía entre las suyas, con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le estaban quedando blancos.

– Sabe cosas de las artes oscuras que pocas personas conocen, cosas que ni siquiera vienen en los libros – afirmó tajantemente para terminar, como si aquella afirmación fuera la prueba irrefutable de que Slughorn era la persona indicada.

- Es cierto, - murmuró Ron cayendo en la cuenta de que Hermione se refería a los Horrocruxes. – Podemos intentarlo, y él adora a Harry. Si lo hace por alguien será por él.

A Lupin la exposición de Hermione le pareció bastante convincente, de modo que no discutió con los chicos, invocó un patronus y lo envió a Hogwarts con instrucciones para la profesora McGonagall mientras Hermione se encargaba de separar un poco del gas de la vasija para hacérselo llegar a Slughorn como muestra.

- Hogwarts no está conectado a la red Flu, tendré que aparecerme cerca del castillo y, por Merlín, espero que ahora que el Ministerio colabora con nosotros los aurores no se pongan muy pesados para dejarme entrar. No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Es una pena – dijo Ron pensativo – Kreacher puede aparecerse dentro del castillo, eso sería mucho más rápido, pero solo vendrá si Harry le llama.

- Olvídalo, Harry no podrá hacerlo venir en su estado – dijo Lupin echando una ojeada al interior de la habitación a través de la puerta entreabierta. El sanador continuaba con él y ahora respiraba un poco mejor aunque seguía sin recobrar la consciencia.

- ¿Y si probamos con Dobby? – se le ocurrió a Ron, que entrecerró los ojos pensativo - él no pertenece a nadie pero tal vez aparezca si le llamamos. – Y sin esperar la respuesta de Remus Ron llamó al elfo con voz bastante indecisa. ¿Dobby?

En realidad no tenía muchas esperanzas de que Dobby respondiese a su llamada, él no era su amo y sobre la casa había un encantamiento Fidelius pero un sonoro "crack" vino a sacarle de sus tribulaciones y un pequeño elfo doméstico vestido por varias capas de ropa a cual más extravagante se presentó en medio del pasillo.

- ¿Ha llamado usted a Dobby, señor? – preguntó educadamente el elfo.

- Ehhh, pues sí, – respondió Ron sorprendido – pero, la verdad, no estaba muy seguro de que acudieras, ni siquiera me explico como has encontrado la casa.

- Un elfo siempre puede aparecerse donde le llaman, señor.

- Ya, - contestó Ron – pero yo no soy tu amo.

- No señor. Dobby no tiene amo, señor, es un elfo libre - dijo orgulloso. - Libre de aparecerse donde él quiera ir y de servir a quien él quiera. Pero Dobby siempre responderá a la llamada de Harry Potter, porque Harry Potter es un gran mago y Dobby siempre le estará agradecido por haberle liberado de sus antiguos amos, - afirmó el elfo con mucha seriedad - y como el señor es su amigo Dobby decidió presentarse.

Y terminando su discurso se quedó mirando expectante a Ron con sus enormes ojos tremendamente abiertos.

- Estupendo Dobby, - respondió Ron un poco impaciente por haber tenido que escuchar todas las explicaciones del elfo – porque Harry está enfermo y necesita tu ayuda. Es necesario que lleves algo a Hogwarts inmediatamente y lo entregues a la profesora McGonagall. Ella lo estará esperando.

- ¿Harry Potter enfermo? – preguntó terriblemente preocupado -Dobby hará cualquier cosa que el señor le pida si es para ayudar a Harry Potter, señor – dijo el elfo con resolución.

En ese momento se abrió una de las puertas del largo pasillo y Hermione apareció con una esfera transparente en la palma de su mano dentro de la que se podía ver el gas rojo con el se que había envenenado Harry, rápidamente Ron la cogió de entre sus manos y se la entregó con cuidado a Dobby.

- Ten cuidado, Dobby - le advirtió Hermione con seriedad – es un gas muy venenoso, cuida bien de la esfera para que nadie resulte herido y tráenos el antídoto cuanto antes.

- Así lo haré señorita.

El elfo hizo una profunda reverencia y desapareció antes de tener tiempo de terminar de incorporarse.

Poco después el sanador se marchó y los tres quedaron solos cuidando de Harry, al que le había bajado un poco la fiebre, ya no se ahogaba pero todavía respiraba con dificultad. Ninguno de ellos deseaba apartarse del lado de Harry pero Lupin se sintió en la obligación de cuidar de todos ellos y por eso bajó a la cocina a preparar unos sándwiches para los chicos que, aunque no tenían hambre, comieron sin rechistar por no contrariarle. Estaba callado y taciturno, parecía como si las arrugas que surcaban su rostro fueran más profundas que nunca y a veces los chicos le sorprendían mirando ensimismado a Harry con una profunda tristeza.

Phineas Nigellus tuvo un día muy agitado trayendo y llevando recados a Hogwarts, informando a McGonagall acerca del estado de Harry y a Lupin, Ron y Hermione de los avances en el trabajo de Slughorn. La tarea no era de su agrado y estaba de un humor pésimo pero en vista de la gravedad de la situación prefirió cumplir su misión sin protestar demasiado.

Slughorn suspendió todas sus clases para ese día y trabajó sin descanso con la muestra de gas que le había enviado Hermione, incluso se saltó la comida y la cena, algo que para él suponía un sacrificio mayúsculo, pero al fin y al cabo se trataba de la vida de Harry Potter…

El sanador volvió poco después del anochecer pero aunque el estado de Harry había empeorado no pudo hacer nada por él, todo su sistema respiratorio estaba afectado y si Slughorn no encontraba el antídoto pronto era muy probable que Harry no superase esa noche. Hermione al oírlo rompió a llorar en silencio mientras Ron, también con los ojos humedecidos, la abrazaba intentando consolarla.

Ya era cerca de la medianoche cuando Phineas trajo una buena noticia. El profesor Slughorn había averiguado cuales eran los componentes del gas y estaba trabajando en el antídoto. Para entonces la respiración de Harry recordaba al sonido fuerte y ronco que producen los dementores.

Sobre las tres de la madrugada Dobby se apareció con un sonoro "crack" haciendo que todos se sobresaltaran pero suspiraron aliviados al comprobar que entre sus manos llevaba el antídoto. Rápidamente el medimago lo destapó y dejó que un nuevo gas se expandiera por la habitación tiñendo el ambiente de un color verde pálido.

- Huele a cebolla – murmuró Ron frunciendo la nariz con desagrado.

Los cinco observaron expectantes la reacción de Harry al antídoto, suplicando que hiciera efecto. En teoría el remedio de Slughorn debería funcionar, pero eso era solo en teoría, en realidad nadie sabía con certeza lo que ocurriría. Pasados cinco minutos Ron comenzó a perder la paciencia.

- Esto no funciona, – exclamó desesperado – lleva casi diez minutos inhalándolo y no ha pasado nada.

- Quizá debamos esperar un poco más – opinó Lupin negándose a perder la esperanza, seguía en calma aunque todos y cada uno de sus músculos estaban tensos como la cuerda de un violín.

- Bastó que inspirara un par de veces para que se envenenara. – Insistió el pelirrojo presa del pesimismo.

El medimago todavía no había intervenido en la conversación aunque notaba que silenciosamente todos en la habitación lo interrogaban con la mirada. No quería dar la razón a Ron pero él mismo comenzaba a dudar que el antídoto diera resultado, estaba dudando cual sería su respuesta cuando sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por Hermione que sentada junto a la cabecera de la cama de Harry le observaba sin pestañear.

- Está mejorando – dijo en un murmullo.

Todos se volvieron hacia Harry. Era un cambio poco perceptible pero era cierto que mejoraba, sus jadeos se volvieron más regulares y un poco menos ruidosos. Un rato después, cuando la mejoría ya era evidente, enviaron a Dobby de vuelta a Hogwarts para informar a McGonagall y pedirle a Slughorn que fabricara más cantidad.

Los tres días siguientes Harry los pasó envuelto en una neblina verdosa que olía a cebolla, a las doce horas de respirar el antídoto recuperó la consciencia y al día siguiente podía respirar casi sin dificultad. Se encontraba bien y tenía apetito pero el medimago le prohibió tajantemente salir del cuarto y se aburría horrores, a medida que mejoraba empezó a quejarse tímidamente del olor a cebolla diciendo que le producía nauseas pero el sanador no le permitió salir de la habitación hasta el cuarto día, cuando estuvo totalmente seguro que no sufriría ninguna secuela. En esos días Ron bromeaba para subirle el ánimo y los gemelos se acercaron a visitarle una tarde.

- ¡Harry necesitas una buena ducha!, le recriminó Fred al entrar en la habitación - ¡apestas!

Pero a Harry no le hizo mucha gracia.

- Tendré que frotarme hasta que me salga sangre para conseguir quitar este olor de mi piel – se lamentó con un mohín.

- No te preocupes por eso, - respondió George lanzándole una pastilla de jabón – está hecha con una fórmula especial, elimina cualquier olor.

- La descubrimos gracias a una investigación para una nueva clase de bombas fétidas ultrapotentes cuando estábamos experimentando para abrir la tienda – explicó Fred.

- Sí, las probamos en el cuarto de Percy – recordó George con expresión nostálgica – tuvo que dormir en el pasillo durante una semana.

Harry sonrió.

- Gracias chicos, por lo menos podré librarme del olor en cuanto salga de aquí, aunque tenga que soportarlo hasta entonces…

- No te quejes, - le advitió Fred con seriedad – el antídoto podría tener un olor muchísimo peor.

- Si, podría oler a excremento de troll, por ejemplo – apuntó George.

- O como el pelo de Snape – añadió Fred con una mueca de asco.

Cuando Harry estuvo totalmente recuperado el trío empezó a discutir que debían hacer con la vasija que recuperaran en el antiguo orfanato. Harry tenía claro que la tacita de Helga Hufflepuff estaba en el fondo de esa vasija y que, al igual que el medallón, no podrían cogerla hasta que todo el gas se hubiera disipado, pero visto que no era precisamente inofensivo no podían abrir la burbuja en cualquier lugar y simplemente esperar que dejara de humear.

- Está claro que no podemos hacerlo al aire libre – opinó Harry – no sabemos cuanto puede tardar en disiparse ni a cuantas criaturas podría afectar hasta entonces. Eso sin contar con lo que llamaría la atención una columna de humo rojo.

- Pues si lo hacemos en un lugar cerrado ya podemos asegurarnos de que la gente no pueda entrar allí nunca. – Opinó Ron.

- La Cámara de los Secretos sería un lugar ideal, que sepamos nadie en el colegio puede hablar pársel - dijo una pensativa Hermione – aunque no sería justo molestar a la profesora McGonagall y encima dejar algo tan peligroso cerca de los alumnos.

- Pues olvida la cueva en la en la que escondió el medallón, - suspiró Harry - sería imposible llegar allí con la burbuja, casi lo es sin llevar nada.

- Sí pero esa es una buena idea, - apuntó Hermione – una cueva de difícil acceso, que luego podamos sellar para que nadie resulte herido.

- Creo que conozco un lugar que puede servirnos – se le ocurrió a Ron. – A pocos kilómetros de La Madriguera hay una antigua mina muggle abandonada.

- Podría valer… - aventuró Harry.

- Hace décadas que los muggles dejaron de explotarla y tapiaron las entradas – explicó Ron – si nos adentramos en la mina lo suficiente el gas puede quedar atrapado en alguna galería profunda. Ningún muggle en su sano juicio entraría allí y además podemos provocar un derrumbamiento para sellarla, a nadie le extrañaría porque todo el mundo sabe que la vieja mina se cae a pedazos.

- Es una gran idea, Ron – le felicitó Hermione.

- Claro que será peligroso, - advirtió Ron – porque podría haber un derrumbamiento real y quedar atrapados.

- Tendremos cuidado, - dijo Harry con semblante despreocupado – hay que recuperar la taza cuanto antes y no conocemos otro lugar más indicado que ese.

Ron les explicó donde estaba la mina abandonada y esa misma noche se aparecieron muy cerca de una de las entradas. Esperaron al anochecer porque pensaron que así llamarían menos la atención pero lo cierto era que el lugar estaba tan solitario que no se habrían encontrado con nadie aunque se aparecieran en pleno día. Las galerías se adentraban en el interior de una pequeña colina situada a más de un kilómetro de la población más cercana. Un par de ardillas y un zorro que husmeaba por allí fueron los únicos testigos de su presencia en el lugar.

La entrada a la que Ron los guió estaba a pocos metros de un camino de tierra pero la maleza había crecido tanto que la ocultaba completamente, para alguien que no la conociera habría pasado desapercibida. A medida que se acercaban a ella notaron que la tierra que la rodeaba estaba encharcada y al llegar a la entrada de la galería pudieron ver que estaba parcialmente inundada. Una vieja verja oxidada colocada hace muchos años impedía el paso a los quisieran entrar, Ron apuntó con su varita a un candado grande y oxidado y este cedió permitiéndoles la entrada.

Harry tiró de la verja que se abrió con un chirrido quejumbroso. El suelo y las paredes de la galería estaban cubiertos por una masa de barro anaranjado, sobre la capa de barro del suelo había unos veinte centímetros de agua del mismo color. La luz del día estaba desapareciendo y un pequeño murciélago salió volando al exterior en busca de su cena.

- Era una mina de hierro – aclaró Ron.

- Eso explica el color del agua – contestó Hermione. – Esperad un momento. Apuntó a las zapatillas de Ron y se convirtieron en unas botas de pescador que le llegaban hasta las caderas. – No sabemos que altura alcanzará el agua ahí adentro.

- Buena idea – dijo Harry mientras Hermione le transformaba sus zapatillas.

Iluminándose con sus varitas se adentraron en la vieja galería excavada en la roca, habían avanzado unos cien metros cuando se cruzaron con otro túnel que no estaba inundado. Alegrándose de poder alejarse de la humedad Harry hizo una marca en la roca y se internaron en el corazón de la colina siguiendo el nuevo túnel, ahora que no tenían que caminar por un terreno fangoso avanzaban más rápidamente y habían descubierto los antiguos raíles por los que circulaban los vagones llenos de mineral.

Un poco más allá encontraron un vagón abandonado sobre los raíles, era enorme y pesado, y estaba sucio, pero pensaron que si montaban en él y lo hacían moverse mediante magia podrían recorrer la mina mucho más rápido, lo que significaba que saldrían antes de allí.

Aunque no tenían más luz para iluminarse que la que salía de sus varitas podían ver claramente que los postes de madera que apuntalaban las galerías estaban podridos por la humedad del lugar y que el peligro de quedar atrapados por un derrumbamiento era para nada remoto. Sin pensárselo dos veces montaron en el viejo vagón y lo pusieron en marcha, teniendo cuidado de marcar cada galería por la que pasaban para encontrar el camino de vuelta.

Aproximadamente una media hora después llegaron a un lugar perfecto para sus planes. Era una enorme cavidad natural en el centro de la montaña a la que iban a dar varios túneles diferentes, esperaban que fuera lo bastante grande como dejar que la vasija se vaciara completamente y fácil de sellar para que el humo no escapara de allí.

Rápidamente se pusieron manos a la obra, entre los tres sellaron los túneles con rocas que agrandaron hasta tapar las entradas totalmente, marcaron aquel por el que habían llegado y conjuraron unos cascoburburjas que les protegieran. Cuando todo estuvo listo Hermione rompió la burbuja que encerraba la vasija y el humo rojo comenzó a salir expandiéndose lentamente por todo el recinto.

Suponían que la taza de Hufflepuff estaría allí pero lo cierto es que no podían verla. Pacientemente se sentaron a esperar que dejara de manar humo de la vasija y para sorpresa de los chicos Hermione sacó de un libro de runas antiguas de debajo de su túnica.

- ¿Venimos a destruir un Horrocrux y tú te traes un libro?- preguntó Ron mirándola con incredulidad.

- Claro que sí – respondió ella resueltamente – esto podría tardar horas.

- Realmente no dejas de sorprenderme – dijo Ron con la mirada clavada en ella.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados, evaluando si debía tomar ese comentario como un halago o como una crítica. Ron le sonrió tímidamente esforzándose por resultar lo más encantador posible y funcionó porque un segundo después Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa.

- No creas que me olvidé de vosotros – dijo ella metiendo la mano bajo su túnica y sacando un ajedrez mágico y unos blogtones reducidos mágicamente – os traje esto para que no os aburráis.

Ron y Harry los cogieron y se miraron sin decir nada pero un rato después estaban enfrascados en una interesante partida de ajedrez. Tres partidas más tarde Hermione había terminado su libro y dormitaba apoyada en el hombro de Ron mientras Harry observaba con expresión aburrida el humo que seguía manando de la vasija. No supo cuanto tiempo después Ron le despertó de un codazo.

- Harry, mira, parece que está parando.

Harry se desperezó, toda la gruta estaba cubierta por una densa niebla rojiza que dificultaba la visión, se acercó a la vasija y comprobó que solo salía un fino hilo de humo, en el fondo pudo ver la taza de Hufflepuff.

- Por fin la tenemos – dijo metiendo la mano en la vasija y sacando la taza. Hermione se había despertado y ella y Ron se acercaron y la miraron. Después de tantos meses y de buscarla en tantos sitios Harry no acababa de creer que la tuviera en sus manos. La destruyó allí mismo, ni siquiera esperó a llegar a casa. Después abrieron la entrada por la que habían llegado y volvieron a cerrarla rápidamente procurando que escapara la mínima cantidad posible de humo tóxico.

Montaron en el vagón y remontaron los raíles siguiendo las marcas que horas antes dejaran a su paso, les habría gustado derrumbar el túnel que daba acceso a la gruta pero temieron que toda la mina se viniera abajo atrapándoles. Gracias a la magia con la que se movía el vagón enseguida llegaron al túnel inundado por el que habían entrado. Cuando salieron al exterior estaba amaneciendo, estaban cansados, sucios y hambrientos pero también satisfechos.

- Mi madre debe estar empezando a preparar el desayuno – se le ocurrió a Ron después de provocar una enorme explosión que los dejó cubiertos de polvo.

- Ron, solo piensas con el estómago. – Le regañó su novia cariñosamente.

- No es cierto, – se defendió él – simplemente no me gustaría privarla del goce que le supone sobrealimentarnos mientras nos recrimina por ponernos en peligro. Si lo piensas bien le proporcionaríamos dos motivos de satisfacción en una sola mañana.

- A La Madriguera, entonces – contestaron Harry y Hermione al mismo tiempo.


	23. Chapter 23 La batalla por Hogwarts

_Empieza la acción, a partir de este punto el final se precipita pero como no tengo el fic terminado tocará esperar y leerlo poco a poco. De todas formas los capítulos 23, 24 y 25 están muy relacionados de modo que actualizaré cada pocos días para que nadie pierda el hilo. ¿No creéis que merezco al menos algún review?_

**CAPÍTULO 23: La batalla por Hogwarts**

Después de la destruir la taza de Hufflepuff todos los temores y la ansiedad de Harry desaparecieron. Curiosamente ahora que estaba más cerca de la lucha final con Voldemort se sentía menos inquieto y más seguro de sí mismo. El hecho de haber sido capaz de localizar y destruir todos los Horrocruxes, excepto Nagini, demostraba que tal vez no estuviera todo perdido. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore, hacía casi un año, le habría parecido impensable que a estas alturas a Voldemort no le quedara más que un Horrocrux.

Ahora su siguiente paso era localizar el escondite de Voldemort. Tenía que llegar hasta allí y deshacerse de la serpiente antes de enfrentarse a él. En ocasiones pensaba que si Nagini ya estuviese muerta se pasearía en pleno día por el callejón Knockturn esperando encontrarse con algún mortífago pero mientras a Voldemort le quedase un Horrocrux no tenía más remedio que ser precavido.

En esta ocasión no sabía a quien acudir, a pesar de la palabra de Scrimgeour no quería pedir ayuda al Ministerio y dudaba mucho que aunque La Orden del Fénix supiera donde se encontraba Voldemort estuviesen dispuestos a decírselo sin más. Le conocían lo suficiente para saber que iría tras él y probablemente no lo permitirían. Tenía que encontrar otra manera pero no sabía cúal.

Estaba estrujándose el cerebro mientras terminaba de vestirse para bajar a desayunar cuando le sorprendió la voz de Ginny.

- ¡Harry Potter¿Estás ahí, Harry?. Por favor, por favor, contesta. – repetía la pelirroja con voz angustiada.

- ¿Ginny? – la llamó Harry mientras rebuscaba el espejo en su desordenada habitación.

- Date prisa, Harry¿Dónde estás? – proseguía Ginny su monólogo desde el espejo.

- Ya estoy aquí – contestó Harry rescatando su espejo de debajo de un libro de hechizos avanzados que Hermione le regalara la última navidad. - ¿Qué ocurre, Ginny?- preguntó preocupado.

- Los mortífagos han entrado en el castillo – explicó ella atropelladamente – hay muchos y se escucha un gran revuelo por todos lados. Nos han pedido que permanezcamos en la sala común pero montones de dementores rodean el colegio y Neville, Dean y los Creevey acaban de salir para ahuyentarlos, ahora mismo me voy con ellos.

- Ginny, ten cuidado – le previno Harry con el corazón en un puño.

- Lo tendré Harry, pero trae ayuda pronto no sé cuanto tiempo podremos resistir.

Harry miró consternado como la imagen de Ginny desaparecía del espejo y sacó su varita para invocar un patronus que avisara a los miembros de La Orden del ataque a Hogwarts mientras llamaba a gritos a Ron y Hermione. Los dos aparecieron casi instantáneamente en el marco de su puerta, Ron estaba a medio vestir y Hermione tenía las mejillas encendidas y llevaba el pelo mucho más revuelto de lo habitual.

Harry les contó lo que Ginny le explicara mientras buscaba en su baúl desesperadamente el Mapa del Merodeador, siempre tenía la capa invisible a mano pero hacía tantos meses que no usaba el mapa que a saber donde había ido a parar, seguramente estaría en el fondo, mezclado los libros que ya nunca miraba.

- ¿Podremos entrar en el colegio? – preguntó Ron preocupado por su hermana.

- No lo sé, respondió Harry. Ni siquiera sé como han entrado los mortífagos…

- Podríamos aparecernos con el dragón, eso ahuyentaría a los mortífagos – sugirió Ron.

- Es demasiado peligroso – objetó Harry – podría descontrolarse y herir a los alumnos. Tendremos que aparecernos en la entrada y una vez allí ya veremos.

Harry tenía el mapa en la mano y ya corría escaleras abajo seguido por Ron y Hermione, lo más aprisa posible buscaron un callejón apartado y se desaparecieron provocando un ruido bastante fuerte que asustó a un gato callejero que merodeaba por el callejón olisqueando los cubos de basura en busca de algo que comer.

Se aparecieron en la entrada del colegio, donde pudieron ver tirados junto al muro a dos aurores que no conocían, inconscientes, tal vez muertos, no se pararon a comprobarlo porque la necesidad de llegar al castillo les pareció más apremiante. La puerta estaba abierta y atravesaron corriendo los terrenos del colegio, a lo lejos veían los grandes portalones de madera que daban entrada al castillo abiertos de par en par.

Se detuvieron en la escalera de piedra y antes de entrar Harry desplegó el Mapa del Merodeador.

- Juro que mis intenciones no son buenas – farfulló a toda prisa temiendo lo que el mapa pudiera revelar.

El mapa mostró aproximadamente a una docena de mortífagos que se concentraban en los pisos superiores. Los alumnos permanecían encerrados en sus salas comunes y los profesores luchaban con los mortífagos de forma desordenada en pasillos y aulas. Harry buscó con desesperación el nombre de Ginny en el mapa. Lo encontró en un pasillo del séptimo piso, estaba acompañada por los Creevey, Neville y Dean Thomas, y se dirigían directamente al epicentro de la batalla. A Harry no le sorprendió, una vez más Ginny hacúa gala de la decisión que la caracterizaba en situaciones como aquella, sabía que no podía esperar de ella que volviera tranquilamente a la sala común después de ahuyentar a los dementores.

A su lado Hermione y Ron también miraban el mapa, estudiando la posición de los mortífagos.

- Si no llega ayuda pronto tal vez tomen el castillo – dijo Hermione interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

- Si se hacen con el castillo todos los hijos de muggles estarán en peligro - replicó Ron con cara de preocupado.

- Hay que ponerles a salvo – Harry sabía que no tenían tiempo que perder, cada segundo podía resultar vital. – Tenemos que sacarles de aquí.

- Podemos utilizar los pasadizos secretos – sugirió Hermione.

- El que lleva a Honeydukes será perfecto, en el tercer piso no hay mortífagos - observó Harry. – Cuantos más pasadizos usemos antes desalojaremos el colegio, pero este está bloqueado – dijo señalando un punto del mapa y Snape conoce el que se oculta bajo el sauce boxeador.

En ese momento la atención de los tres se centró en la parte del mapa en la que se representaba el pasadizo, esperaban verlo infestado de mortífagos pero se equivocaron, estaba desierto. Los mortífagos no lo estaban utilizando. Harry recorrió con la vista el mapa a toda velocidad, buscando el nombre de Snape entre los atacantes del castillo pero no estaba. Si él no había participado en el plan el pasadizo sería ideal para desalojar a los alumnos de Slytherin y Hufflepuff que tenían sus salas comunes en la parte baja del castillo.

- Tenemos que buscar a Ginny y a los demás, y avisar a los profesores para que distraigan a los mortífagos mientras sacamos a los alumnos del castillo. – Dispuso Harry con decisión. – La parte baja del castillo todavía es segura, Hermione ve a las salas comunes de Hufflepuff y Slytherin y convence a los alumnos para que salgan. Os será fácil llegar hasta el sauce boxeador, y pídeles que dejen que los hijos de muggles entren primero en el pasadizo, ellos son los que corren mayor peligro.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y echó a correr a toda velocidad por el pasillo que llevaba a las cocinas, aquel era el camino más corto para llegar a la sala de Hufflepuff. Harry comprendió que actuara de ese modo porque si el castillo caía en manos de Lord Voldemort los alumnos de Slytherin serían los que menos tuvieran que temer.

- Nosotros vamos a por los Gryffindor y Ravenclaw.

Llegaron rápidamente al segundo piso sin cruzarse con nadie y cogieron el atajo hasta la torre de Gryffindor, el atajo no era muy conocido y era la forma más rápida y segura de subir hasta la parte alta del castillo.

Cuando llegaron ante el cuadro de la señora gorda recordaron que no sabían la contraseña pero llamaron a los alumnos a gritos para que salieran, por suerte todos los Gryffindor les conocían bien y confiaron en ellos dejándose guiar por Ron que les llevó de nuevo a través del atajo. Los sonidos de la batalla seguían concentrándose de momento en el sexto y séptimo pisos, lo que significaba que los pisos bajos todavía estaban libres de mortífagos. Tras salir en el segundo piso Ron llevó a los Gryffindor escaleras arriba hasta el tercero, donde abrió la joroba de la bruja tuerta para que todos pudieran entrar en el pasadizo que los llevaría al sótano de Honeydukes.

Mientras, Harry corría a toda velocidad por un pasillo del séptimo piso. Dobló un recodo y de pronto se vio inmerso en la batalla. Prácticamente su lado la profesora Vector luchaba con Bellatrix Lestrange, que lanzaba maldiciones con su habitual expresión de maníaca. Al ver a Harry sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la profesora Vector aprovechó para lanzarle un hechizo paralizante que por poco la alcanza. Aunque contra su voluntad a Bellatrix no le quedó más remedio que centrarse en la batalla olvidándose temporalmente de Potter y Harry, a pesar del rencor que sentía hacia la asesina de Sirius, pasó de largo junto a ella porque acababa de ver como al fondo del pasillo una menuda pelirroja corría entre la multitud con la temeraria intención de arremeter con furia contra Greyback.

- Pero que tenemos aquí, - se mofó el licántropo – serás una excelente fierecilla cuando te transforme – dijo mirando con ansia la blanca y apetecible piel del cuello de Ginny mientras se relamía con satisfacción.

- Incarcereus – bramó Ginny con rabia y el hechizo casi rozó el hombro de Greyback, que la miró con una sonrisa amenazante abalanzándose sobre ella.

Harry todavía estaba demasiado lejos y supo que no llegaría a tiempo para ayudarla, lo tenía prácticamente encima. Echó un vistazo a su alrededor pero todos parecían demasiado ocupados como para darse cuenta. Ideas horribles atravesaron como un rayo por su cerebro mientras seguía corriendo a tanta velocidad como sus piernas le permitían, se la imaginó desfigurada como Bill, o algo peor.

- ¡Impedimenta! – Chilló Ginny reaccionando con rapidez, justo un segundo antes de que los colmillos de Greyback la rozasen. El hechizo hizo blanco esta vez y el licántropo salió disparado hacia atrás y cayó rodando por las escaleras quedando inconsciente en el descansillo.

- Ginny, - la llamó Harry con la respiración agitada al llegar junto a ella - tenemos que sacar a los alumnos de Raveclaw del castillo. Ron y Hermione ya se están encargando de las demás casas.

- Busca a Luna – le indicó Ginny mientras ella misma la buscaba con la mirada.

Luna Lovegood luchaba a unos cuantos metros de distancia con un mortífago más o menos de su edad que Harry no había visto nunca. Uno de sus hechizos le rozó la mejilla provocándole un corte que comenzó a sangrar abundantemente pero Luna no se amilanó, contraatacó velozmente y el chico cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Harry y Ginny se abrieron paso hasta ella esquivando los hechizos y maldiciones que todo el mundo lanzaba a su alrededor.

- Luna, tienes que llevarnos hasta la torre de Ravenclaw – gritó Ginny para hacerse oír por encima del estruendo.

Luna ni siquiera perdió tiempo en contestarles, echó a correr en dirección a la torre haciendo un gesto con la mano para que la siguieran. Mientras corría se llevó la varita a la cara y el profundo corte que le hiciera el mortífago dejó de sangrar.

Al llegar a la Torre Harry examinó el mapa mientras Luna entraba para avisar a sus compañeros. Vio a Ron que se dirigía nuevamente al atajo para subir hasta donde estaban ellos. En el tercer piso había muchos alumnos de Gryffindor y algunos nombres ya se movían por el pasadizo en dirección a Hogsmeade, también pudo ver a unos pocos nombres de Hufflepuff junto al sauce boxeador, la mayoría iban camino de la casa de los gritos. Cerca de las mazmorras Hermione buscaba la sala común de Slytherin pero se había pasado de largo, y pensó con preocupación que le resultaría casi imposible encontrarla, ya que ella nunca estuviera allí. Tenía que avisarla cuanto antes pero estaba en el piso más alto del castillo y no podía bajar hasta las mazmorras tan fácilmente, si pudiera aparecerse junto a ella… entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- ¡Kreacher! – gritó.

Se oyó un fuerte sonido y el elfo apareció a su lado.

- ¿El amo ha llamado a Kreacher? – preguntó haciendo un amago de reverencia en que apenas se inclinó.

- Quiero que te aparezcas en el pasillo que lleva a las mazmorras y conduzcas a Hermione Granger hasta la sala común de Slytherin. ¡Y quiero que lo hagas ya! – Gritó en tono autoritario, y para su sorpresa Kreacher se desapareció inmediatamente, sin protestar, sin quejarse, incluso sin insultar a Hermione como siempre hacía.

Harry se quedó de piedra ante la actitud de Kreacher y miró el mapa para asegurarse que todo iba bien, pero no era necesario, Krecher hizo lo que le había ordenado y Hermione ya se dirigía a toda velocidad en la dirección correcta.

Ahora tenía que buscar un pasadizo por el que evacuar a los Raveclaw.

- ¡Petrificus totalis! – gritó de pronto Ginny a su espalda. Un hechizo pasó sobre el hombro de Harry y al levantar la vista del mapa vio caer al suelo a Alecto, la mortífaga que atacara el castillo la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore, y que evidentemente, les había seguido.

- Gracias – murmuró girándose para mirar a la pelirroja.

- Ha sido un placer – contestó ella sin mirarle, todavía atenta por si aparecía algún otro mortífago.

Harry volvió a concentrarse en el mapa, había cuatro pasadizos que no utilizara nunca porque los gemelos le advirtieran que Filch los conocía. Esperaba que alguno de ellos fuera practicable y estuviera lo bastante cerca como para ser utilizado sin tener que atravesar el campo de batalla. Encontró uno en ese mismo piso, la entrada estaba oculta por una vieja armadura, bastante cerca de donde los profesores combatían con los mortífagos.

Aunque Luna no era la alumna de que su casa con más influencia sobre sus compañeros había convencido a los alumnos de Ravenclaw para que la siguiera, y comenzaban a salir a través del retrato con cara de asustados. Cuando todos estuvieron fuera Ginny amordazó y encerró en la torre a Alecto, que todavía estaba inconsciente, y Luna dio la contraseña al retrato para que no pudiera salir.

Harry los guió hasta la entrada del pasadizo tan aprisa como pudo advirtiéndoles por el camino que dejaran entrar primero a los hijos de muggles. Al llegar a la armadura dio un golpecito con su varita y murmuró.

- Dissendio.

La armadura se apartó dejando a la vista unas angostas escaleras de piedra, por suerte el túnel parecía practicable y los alumnos empezaron a descender por las escaleras de uno en uno. Harry los dejó con Ginny y Luna y volvió a la batalla.

La profesora Vector yacía en el suelo y Tonks había ocupado su lugar luchando con Bellatrix, por lo visto La Orden del Fénix ya acudiera al rescate. Flitwich peleaba con Amicus, el hermano de Alecto, y Neville se las veía con Greyback, que aunque estaba algo magullado por el enfrentamiento con Ginny había recuperado el conocimiento. Casi todos los profesores estaban allí, Harry distinguió a Percy, luchando con alguien a quien no pudo ver, e incluso a Slughorn, que por una vez había abandonado la comodidad de su despacho. No pudo ver con claridad quienes combatían pero parecía que estaban todos excepto McGonagall y Trelawney.

Entonces un pensamiento le golpeó como si uno de los rayos entre los que estaba inmerso le hubiera golpeado. ¡Trelawney!, si Voldemort todavía estaba interesado en la profecía la profesora corría un serio peligro.

Se retiró para echar una rápida ojeada al mapa. Trelawney no estaba en su torre y tampoco aparecía por ningún otro lugar. Tenía que estar escondida en la Sala de los Menesteres, el lugar menos seguro de todos ya que casi todos los mortífagos que estaban en el castillo lo conocían. Pero mientras miraba el mapa en busca de Trelawney Harry encontró un nombre que le llamó poderosamente la atención, un nombre de alguien que permanecía aislado, lejos de la batalla, caminando nerviosamente en círculos como un lobo enjaulado. Alguien que él podía resultarle muy útil… pero lo primero era encontrar a la profesora de Adivinación.

La Sala de los Menesteres estaba en ese mismo piso pero al otro lado del castillo, dispuesto a llegar hasta Trelawney se adentró de nuevo en la batalla y se encontró con Ron. Neville combatía con un mago de unos cincuenta años y ahora era Ron el que luchaba con Greyback. Antes de que Harry llegara hasta donde estaban unas cuerdas salieron del extremo de la varita de Ron y se enroscaron en las piernas de Greyback haciéndole caer al suelo. Ron se acercó a él y le pateó la cara con saña, ignorando los gruñidos de Greyback por cuya nariz manaba una fuente de sangre levantó la mirada hacia Harry.

- Gryffindor a salvo – informó Ron de modo telegráfico.

- Luna y Ginny están con los Ravenclaw, había un pasadizo oculto tras una armadura muy cerca de aquí. Yo voy a buscar a Trelawney – explicó Harry lo más aprisa que pudo, casi sin detenerse.

Atravesó el pasillo esquivando rayos y nubes de polvo y piedra que se formaban cuando los hechizos y maldiciones tropezaban contra las paredes. Había bastantes mortífagos por el suelo y pudo ver que aparte de Tonks algunos miembros de La Orden habían llegado, entre ellos Lupin. No eran demasiados pero le pareció que con un poco de suerte podrían reducir a los que quedaban aunque por si acaso salió de allí camino de la Sala de los Menesteres para poner a salvo a la profesora de adivinación pensando que Trelawney sería incapaz de atravesar la batalla y tendría que llevarla hasta el pasadizo del tercer piso que habían usado los Gryffindor.

En los terrenos de Hogwarts Hermione supervisaba el desalojo de los Slytherin, los muy cabezotas se negaran a creerla y habían tardado mucho en salir de su sala común, perdiendo un montón de tiempo innecesariamente. Todavía quedaban bastantes alumnos cuando escuchó un enorme estruendo a una distancia considerable. Levantó la cabeza alarmada en la dirección de la que provenía el ruido, conocía aquel sonido y solo podía significar una cosa. Montones de magos se estaban apareciendo del otro lado de los muros del castillo y era poco probable que fueran aliados porque los miembros de la Orden había llegado hace rato. Agarró su varita con fuerza y comprobó con horror que aproximadamente una docena de mortífagos entraba en los terrenos y se dirigía hacia el castillo. Todavía quedaban bastantes alumnos pero no parecían muy dispuestos a luchar, Hermione temió que no podrían hacer frente a tantos mortífagos.

Inconscientemente miró hacia el castillo como buscando ayuda pero sabía que dentro se libraba una batalla y que nadie acudiría. Estaba preparándose para lo peor cuando vio aparecer una voluminosa figura que salía del Bosque Prohibido. Algo más serena contempló como Hagrid se dirigía hacia ella a grandes zancadas blandiendo su viejo paraguas rosa en la mano. Acto seguido una lluvia de flechas cruzó el aire y cayó sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts, impidiendo el avance de los mortífagos.

- Al final los centauros han comprendido que no pueden seguir siendo neutrales, los he convencido para que nos ayuden a proteger Hogwarts – explicó Hagrid al llegar junto a Hermione con la respiración entrecortada, – Si Quien-tu-sabes toma el castillo eso tampoco sería bueno para ellos.

- Gracias, Hagrid, habéis llegado en el momento oportuno – respondió Hermione al guardabosques bastante aliviada.

- No creo que logren detener a los mortífagos pero nos dará algo de tiempo – opinó Hagrid.

- Quédate con los alumnos - pidió Hermione – cuando haya entrado el último toca este nudo del árbol y el sauce volverá a la normalidad, así no podrán perseguirles. Yo voy adentro para advertir a los demás que vienen más mortífagos.

Hermione echó a correr hacia el castillo. Estaba anormalmente desierto, solo el ruido que llegaba de los pisos superiores indicaba que allí estaba teniendo lugar una batalla. Subió las escaleras de tres en tres y al llegar al segundo piso corrió hasta la entrada del atajo. Estaba apartando el tapiz cuando se topó de frente con Harry que casi arrastraba con él a la profesora Trelawney.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó Hermione conteniendo la respiración, mirando a Harry fijamente.

- Hace un rato parecía muy feliz pateándole la cara a Greyback. La cosa estaba bastante controlada.

Hermione dejó escapar el aire aliviada aunque su expresión no se relajó, parecía muy preocupada.

- Los mortífagos están a punto de recibir refuerzos. En los terrenos hay más de una docena. Hagrid y los centauros están allí pero no sé cuanto tiempo podrán contenerlos.

- ¿Podrías acompañar a Trelawney a la estatua de la bruja bizca? – preguntó Harry empujando suavemente a la profesora hacia su amiga.

- Claro¿irás tú a avisar? – preguntó a su vez Hermione.

- No. Yo tengo que hacer otra cosa. – respondió Harry echando a correr a toda velocidad.

- ¡Harry¿Has oído lo que te he dicho? – preguntó una frustrada Hermione. – Vienen un montón de mortífagos para tomar el castillo¿puede haber algo más importante que eso?

Pero Harry no respondió porque ya se había perdido por el atajo, dejándola sola con la aterrorizada profesora Trelawney.


	24. Chapter 24 ¿Amigos o enemigos?

_¿Adónde iba Harry con tanta prisa? La guerra se encuentra en su punto álgido y el momento ya no puede dilatarse más, todo el mundo deberá elegir a que bando pertenece._

**CAPÍTULO 24¿Amigos o enemigos?**

Cuando Hermione se recuperó de la sorpresa de ver a Harry comportarse de forma tan extraña tomó a Trelawney de la mano y tiró de ella obligándola a correr hasta la estatua de la bruja tuerta del tercer piso. Impaciente por subir hasta el séptimo piso para dar la alerta ayudó a la temblorosa profesora a entrar a toda prisa por la abertura de la joroba que pero aún no la había cerrado de nuevo cuando un alboroto llamó su atención. Sostuvo la varita con fuerza en su mano y se dirigió con precaución hacia el lugar del que provenía el ruido.

Al llegar cerca de las escaleras se encontró con un espectáculo de lo más insólito. De alguna manera el inútil de Crabbe se las había ingeniado para burlar la barrera de centauros y se divertía lanzando torpes hechizos a Filch, que se veía obligado a saltar de forma ridícula para esquivarlos mientras Crabbe reía como un idiota.

- ¡Impedimenta! – Dijo Hermione sin molestarse siquiera en usar un hechizo no verbal al tiempo que se preguntaba como Voldemort podía aceptar entre sus filas a alguien que apenas era capaz de sostener una varita.

Crabbe cayó de bruces golpeándose la cara con fuerza contra las piedras del corredor. Tendido en el suelo emitió un sonido quejumbroso, se llevó las manos a la boca, de la que manaba abundante sangre, y escupió dos dientes en la palma de su mano. Se quedó tumbado en medio del corredor, mirando embobado los dientes en su mano con expresión entre dolorida y enfadada. Hermione se acercó y con un movimiento mucho más rápido de lo necesario, dada la torpeza de que la Crabbe hacía gala, dio una patada a su varita mandándola lo más lejos posible mientras le miraba con incredulidad. Ni siquiera tuviera el reflejo de volverse a quien le atacara, el muy cretino.

Al verle desarmado Filch se acercó cautelosamente a Crabbe y le propinó una patada en las piernas mientras farfullaba algo ininteligible entre lo que Hermione alcanzó a captar algunas palabras sueltas como glotón, torpe y estúpido. Ignorando el ansia vengativa de Filch prefirió ocuparse de inmovilizar a Crabbe para que no causara más problemas cuando escuchó a su espalda unos pasos sigilosos. Se volvió con rapidez pero antes de que pudiera defenderse su varita salió disparada hacia las manos de su agresor mientras ella volaba por los aires y se estrellaba con violencia contra la pared para luego caer al suelo de rodillas.

El golpe fue tan fuerte que durante unos segundos se quedó sin respiración. Cuando recuperó el aire, todavía de rodillas y con las costillas totalmente doloridas, notó una varita apoyada bajo su barbilla, que ejerciendo una suave presión sin ningún atisbo de violencia la invitaba a levantar la vista. Al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con quien la había desarmado pero Hermione no podía creer que lo que sus ojos le mostraban pudiera ser cierto.

Víktor Krum estaba de pie ante ella y la miraba sorprendido mientras con una mano la apuntaba con su propia varita y en la otra sostenía la que le acababa de arrebatar.

- ¡Tú ¡ – Acertó a decir ella con incredulidad.

- Herrrmione… - él parecía incómodo, incluso avergonzado, aunque para Hermione estaba claro que motivos no le faltaban – tú no deberrías estar aquí - murmuró el búlgaro en voz baja todavía apuntándola con su varita.

Hermione no contestó, seguía arrodillada en el frío suelo de piedra, mirando a Krum con una profunda decepción marcada en el rostro. Con un suave movimiento de varita Krum la invitó a levantarse, actuaba sin brusquedad pero todavía la apuntaba y Hermione percibió un destello en su miraba que le advirtió que sería mejor que no intentase nada extraño, por lo que siguiendo sus instrucciones se puso en pie lentamente.

Se miraron durante unos segundos sin decirse nada mientras Hermione trataba de recuperar el ritmo de su respiración. Una vorágine de sentimientos se arremolinaban dentro de ella, haciéndola pasar en solo unos momentos de la sorpresa a la decepción y de la decepción al rencor. Estaba desarmada, no podía hacer nada y no sabía que decir, simplemente esperaba la reacción de Krum, o la de los otros mortífagos que oía acercarse subiendo las escaleras, ya que Krum no parecía dispuesto a actuar.

En el momento en el búlgaro los oyó subir desvió la mirada hacia las escaleras y la varita tembló en su mano de forma imperceptible, por un segundo pareció dudar de lo que debía hacer pero entonces sucedió algo que Hermione nunca creyó contemplar mientras viviera. Filch había tomado la varita de Crabbe y apuntaba a la espalda de Krum con mano temblorosa.

- ¡Impedimenta! – Gritó Filch tal como acababa de ver que Hermione lo hiciera con Crabbe. Su voz estridente y demasiado aguda retumbó por todo el corredor ampliada por las paredes de piedra aunque sonó mucho más segura de lo que se podría esperar a juzgar por su pulso.

Contra todo pronóstico el hechizo funcionó y logró que Krum se tambaleara. No llegó a caerse pero perdió el equilibrio el tiempo suficiente para que Hermione se abalanzara sobre sus piernas tirándole al suelo. En la caída las varitas se escurrieron de entre sus dedos y salieron rodando por el suelo, aprovechando la sorpresa del búlgaro Hermione pasó gateando a toda prisa sobre él tratando de alcanzar su varita, que era la que había caído más cerca. Las manos de Krum se cerraron sobre uno de sus tobillos como si de una cadena de hierro de tratara y en un último esfuerzo, antes de que Krum tirase de ella hacia atrás, Hermione se estiró cuanto pudo intentando desesperadamente hacerse con la varita.

Ajeno a al forcejeo el viejo conserje miraba la varita en su mano sin creer que por primera vez en su vida hubiera sido capaz de lanzar un hechizo.

Hermione notó como sus dedos rozaban la varita y se cerraron a toda prisa sobre ella, asiéndola con fuerza justo en el momento en que Krum la acercaba hacia él, girándose con rapidez le apuntó con la varita y él, sabiéndose vencido, la soltó inmediatamente.

Hermione se puso en pie de un salto.

- "Incarcereus." – Pensó mientras miraba fijamente a Krum a los ojos. El búlgaro se revolvía en silencio mientras las cuerdas salidas de la varita de Hermione le inmovilizaban. – Te equivocas, Víktor, eres tú el que no debería estar aquí. – Le dijo a modo de despedida.

Sin perder tiempo se dirigió a las escaleras y apuntado al techo clamó con toda su energía.

- ¡Bombarda!

Una porción de techo se desprendió bloqueando las escaleras. No sería suficiente para detener a los mortífagos pero les retrasaría durante un rato. Después de indicar a Filch donde estaba el pasadizo secreto para que pudiera huir escapó escaleras arriba a toda velocidad.

En el séptimo piso algunos mortífagos habían reparado en la extraña conducta de Harry Potter. El maldito mocoso se movía a su antojo por todo el castillo, corriendo como un loco y atravesando la batalla en cualquier dirección pero sin detenerse a participar en ella. Definitivamente aquello era muy extraño. Todos querían para ellos el honor de capturar al Elegido, o al menos el de desbaratar sus planes, de modo que en cuanto les fue posible abandonaron la lucha y se internaron por el pasillo por el habían visto correr a Potter tratando de averiguar que era lo que tramaba.

Todavía quedaban unos veinte alumnos de Ravenclaw por bajar al pasadizo cuando un inesperado rayo alcanzó el pecho de Luna y salió despedida cayendo al suelo varios metros más allá. Ginny alzó la vista y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, en el desierto corredor habían aparecido como salidos de la nada tres mortífagos que la apuntaban amenazadoramente. Sin mediar palabra un nuevo rayo cruzó el pasillo y ella avanzó resuelta hacia él, interponiéndose entre los mortífagos y los aterrorizados alumnos de Ravenclaw.

- ¡Protego! – Gritó la pelirroja momentos antes de que el rayo la alcanzara. De su varita salió en un escudo en el que el hechizo rebotó y salió disparado de nuevo impactando contra el techo. Pero Ginny sabía que no podría luchar contra los tres, lo único que podía hacer era conseguir un poco de tiempo para que todos los alumnos pudieran internarse por el pasadizo y esperar hasta que llegara ayuda.

Los tres mortífagos atacaron juntos y tres rayos diferentes salieron al mismo tiempo de sus varitas. Haciendo acopio de todo su valor Ginny se dispuso a plantarles cara y emitió un grito desgarrador cuyo eco resonó en el pasillo.

- ¡¡¡PROTEGO!!!

Los tres hechizos impactaron contra el escudo casi a la vez pero para sorpresa de los mortífagos el escudo conjurado por Ginny resultó mucho más potente de lo que se esperaban y consiguió repeler todos los ataques, dejando a los chicos que estaban a su espalda a salvo, al menos de momento.

Los mortífagos se emplearon a fondo, no estaban dispuestos a explicarle a su señor que el castillo se había quedado vacío por culpa de una jovencita que se enfrentaba a tres de ellos en franca minoría. Siguieron atacando furiosos y Ginny tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo todavía mayor. Mentalmente rogó que alguien hubiera escuchado su grito y la ayuda no tardara demasiado y emitiendo un gemido que brotó de lo más profundo de su garganta reforzó el escudo y lo amplió para que cubriera la totalidad del pasillo.

Pocos segundos después las piernas comenzaron a temblarle incontroladamente, su rostro se distorsionó en una horrible mueca y sus ojos se giraron hasta quedarse en blanco, parecía como si estuviera en trance, como si hubiera perdido cualquier noción de la realidad. Tras ella los Ravenclaw se apresuraban a entrar en el pasadizo temerosos de que Ginny no pudiera aguantar mucho más y se viniera abajo en cualquier momento dejándoles a merced de los mortífagos. El escudo funcionaba pero estaba consumiendo toda la energía de la pelirroja.

Harto de que las maldiciones impactaran contra el escudo sin ningún resultado uno de los mortífagos se adelantó aproximándose más a Ginny, su amo les había ordenado evitar bajas entre los alumnos pero aquella niñata le estaba sacando de quicio, estaba dispuesto a poner fin a aquella situación y sabía como hacerlo. No había mago en el mundo capaz de conjurar un escudo eficaz contra la maldición asesina, matar jovencitos no estaba en sus planes ese día pero la dichosa pelirroja se lo había ganado a pulso.

- Hasta luego, bonita – bramó con voz ronca aunque era evidente que Ginny no le escuchaba, toda su magia, su energía, su voluntad, estaban concentradas en mantener el escudo protector. – ¡Avada Kedravra! – Chilló con furia el mortífago. Un rayo verde salió de su varita y chocó contra el escudo pero incapaz de atravesarlo rebotó contra el y se estrelló contra la pared provocando un derrumbamiento en parte del pasillo.

Ginny parecía ajena a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, el temblor de las piernas se extendió por todo su el cuerpo, su cabeza cayó hacia atrás como si los músculos del cuello no pudieran sostenerla, solo el brazo que sostenía la varita permanecía firme, conjurando el escudo protector. El mortífago se giró furioso hacia sus compañeros en busca de alguna explicación pero antes de poder reaccionar cayó al suelo alcanzado por un rayo paralizador de Ron, que al escuchar el grito de Ginny se escabulló de la pelea lo antes posible y acababa de asomar por el extremo del corredor.

Justo detrás de Ron apareció otra cabellera pelirroja, Percy también oyera a su hermana y corría en su auxilio. En un momento los dos hermanos se deshicieron de los mortífagos que quedaban, para entonces el escudo había desaparecido y Ginny cayó exhausta al suelo, sin sentido. Ron se arrodilló junto a ella para ver como estaba.

- ¿Está bien? – le preguntó Percy alarmardo.

- Parece que sí, - contestó Ron aliviado, todavía agachado sobre Ginny - solo está agotada. Nunca había visto un escudo protector capaz de desviar la maldición asesina, y además desde tan cerca – añadió visiblemente impresionado.

Al fondo del pasillo Luna se incorporaba y se dirigía en silencio a donde estaban los hermanos, arrastraba una pierna y todavía estaba aturdida por el golpe. En el lado izquierdo de su cabeza el pelo rubio estaba totalmente manchado de sangre.

- ¿Estás bien, Luna? – preguntó Ron.

La rubia asintió con la cabeza pero su mirada estaba más ausente que nunca. La atención de Percy volvió a centrarse en Ginny.

- Tienes que sacarla de aquí. – Ordenó en tono tajante, ejerciendo de hermano mayor.

Ron, que aún estaba arrodillando en el suelo, sosteniendo la cabeza de Ginny, levantó la mirada y la clavó en Percy de forma desafiante.

- He venido aquí para luchar – contestó entre dientes.

- No seas idiota, Ronald – gritó Percy. – Luna está herida y tenemos que poner a Ginny a salvo.

- Llévala tú – se opuso Ron.

- Soy un profesor, - objetó Percy con dignidad – mi deber es defender el colegio, no dejaré el castillo para que caiga en manos de mortífagos.

- Y yo no abandonaré a mis amigos en una batalla – respondió Ron contrariado.

- ¿Quieres ser razonable, Ronald? – preguntó Percy contrariado, aunque luego suavizó su semblante y su voz adquirió un tono cercano a la súplica. - La batalla está prácticamente ganada, - argumentó con impaciencia, - además tus amigos son perfectamente capaces de defenderse pero Ginny necesita atención. ¡Ron, tenemos que cuidar unos de otros!

A pesar de lo mucho que le molestaba recibir órdenes de Percy Ron comprendió que tenía razón.

- Pero Harry y Hermione… - seguía resistiéndose a la idea de dejarles en medio de una batalla.

- Yo les avisaré – se ofreció Percy – les diré que estáis bien. Lleva a Ginny a La Madriguera, enviaré allí a Harry y Hermione y me reuniré con vosotros cuando no queden mortífagos en el castillo. – Añadió para tranquilizarle.

- Está bien, nos veremos en casa - aceptó Ron de mala gana y llevándose a Ginny comenzó a bajar las escaleras detrás de Luna mientras Percy volvía a colocar la armadura en su lugar.

Después de dejar a Trelawney con Hermione Harry corrió a unos de los lavabos del sexto piso en busca de la persona que se ocultaba allí tratando de no participar en la batalla.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y se encontró frente a frente con Draco Malfoy, exactamente en el mismo lugar en el que pelearan un año antes. Estaba mucho más ojeroso y demacrado que el curso anterior, su cara nunca había sido tan angulosa como ahora y su piel había adquirido un tono amarillento que le hacía parecer enfermo.

Draco se sobresaltó al verle entrar, instintivamente se puso en guardia pero por algún motivo no intentó atacarle y Harry tampoco lo hizo. Los dos permanecieron tensos, sosteniendo las varitas en alto, listos para atacar, mientras se observaban en silencio. Se habían enfrentado muchas veces por quiddich o por la rivalidad entre casas pero curiosamente ahora que tenían una razón verdaderamente importante por la que luchar ninguno de los dos iniciaba el ataque.

Pasada la sorpresa inicial el rubio rompió el silencio, lo hizo hablando despacio, arrastrando las sílabas con elegancia como era su costumbre pero con una voz ronca y seca que sonaba como si rascara las paredes de su garganta antes de salir.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Potter?

- Eso mismo podría preguntarte a ti – respondio Harry con tranquilidad, evaluando cada gesto de Malfoy en busca de una señal que le guiara. - Yo he venido a defender el castillo¿a qué has venido tú, Malfoy?

Seguían uno frente al otro, mirándose desafiantes y listos para defenderse si era preciso. Poco a poco los labios de Draco formaron una sutil y socarrona sonrisa irónica.

- Eres incluso más lento de lo que imaginaba, Potter, - a pesar de las circunstancias su carácter le impedía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ridiculizar a Harry, sobre todo si se lo ponía tan fácil - ¿acaso no es evidente? – preguntó abriendo un poco los brazos en un gesto como si tratara de abarcarlo todo a su alrededor - esta noche el Señor Oscuro volverá a pasearse por Hogwarts.

Pero Harry tenía en mente algo mucho más importante, no caería en las provocaciones de Malfoy porque una lucha con él era lo último que deseaba en ese momento, con un poco de suerte y mucha habilidad persuasiva Draco Malfoy podría serle de mucha utilidad.

- No creo que sea gracias a tus servicios, Malfoy, si has venido para combatir¿por qué no estás con los demás mortífagos? Seguramente se pregunten dónde estás.

La cara de Draco se contrajo en una mueca y miró a Harry con odio.

- No soy un cobarde, si es eso lo que insinúas – gritó con rencor, aunque luego su tono cambió drásticamente y pronunció las palabras con amargura y rabia, como si salieran de su interior mezcladas con su propia bilis - he tenido que demostrárselo a él muchas veces en los últimos meses.

- No lo dudo – admitió Harry totalmente seguro de que era cierto - lo único que insinúo es que no deseas luchar contra tus antiguos profesores. Tal vez prefieras hacerte pasar por herido, - Harry hizo una brevísima pausa, tanteando el terreno – o perder esta batalla y terminar en Azkaban, lejos de Voldemort.

Incapaz de reprimirlo un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Draco al oír aquel nombre.

- Te equivocas Potter, nadie acabará en Azkaban porque el colegio será nuestro, - contestó Draco evitando mencionar el motivo por el que no luchaba. - Nos hemos encargado de que los aurores estén ocupados y pronto recibiremos refuerzos, Hogwarts caerá, y ni tú ni toda la maldita Orden del Fénix podréis evitarlo.

- No os servirá de nada, - replicó Harry orgulloso - los alumnos ya están a salvo, lejos de Hogwarts.

- No entiendes nada, Potter - dijo Draco en su acostumbrado tono altivo. - No son los alumnos lo que a él le interesa. Podríamos haber tomado el colegio hace meses usando a los gigantes pero el Señor Oscuro prefirió esperar y atacar en el momento oportuno y sin causar daños irreparables al castillo. El colegio será nuestro, lo mejor que puedes hacer es llevarte a tus amiguitos y huir de aquí cuanto antes, Potter. Hay muchos mortífagos deseosos de entregarle tu horrible cabeza. – Terminó en tono amenazador.

- Pero tú no eres uno de ellos, - se aventuró Harry seguro de las dudas que albergaba Malfoy - no me has atacado y sé que no querías matar a Dumbledore. Aquella noche yo estaba allí, te vi en la torre de astronomía y sé que no lo hubieras hecho.

La expresión de Malfoy se endureció pero ya no estaba tenso como al principio, el nerviosismo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

- Casi nunca deseamos cumplir las órdenes del Señor Tenebroso, simplemente lo hacemos – contestó bruscamente.

- Te has visto envuelto en esta guerra por culpa de las malas decisiones de otros, no has escogido libremente el bando en el que luchar.

- Eso no tiene importancia ahora. Soy un mortífago – explicó Draco con expresión de derrota y un matiz de desesperación en la voz que no pasó desapercibido para Harry. Había tocado el punto débil.

- Eso es algo que puedes corregir, ayúdame a derrotarle.

- ¿Derrotarle, te has vuelto loco? – preguntó Malfoy con incredulidad. – Todos estos años burlándome de ti y resulta que estaba mucho más cerca de la verdad de lo que yo mismo sospechaba, todas esas historias sobre El Elegido te han reblandecido el cerebro, Potter, eres tan estúpido que no pararás hasta que te mate.

- Te agradezco tu preocupación - le provocó Harry.

- No digas idioteces, - Malfoy reaccionó tal y como Harry había previsto - no hay nada que pueda importarme menos y lo tendrías más que merecido. Lo pides a gritos con ese complejo de héroe del que siempre alardeas.

- Entonces ayúdame, - pidió Harry con convicción - si me mata no habrás perdido nada y si consigo derrotarlo todos saldremos ganando.

- Lo que me pides sería un suicidio, nadie le traiciona y vive para contarlo.

- No te pido que luches contra él, me basta con que me proporciones alguna información, sabes Oclumancia, - argumentó Harry con rapidez – podrías ocultárselo. Nadie sabría que has sido tú, solo necesito saber dónde se oculta.

Harry notó como Malfoy se debatía, temía demasiado a su señor para traicionarle.

- No puedo ayudarte – sentenció con rotundidad.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Malfoy. ¿Es esto lo que deseas¿llevas una vida mejor desde que te has aliado con él?

- No puedo ayudarte, no sé donde se oculta – admitió Draco. – De hecho creo que nadie lo sabe.

- Eso no es posible – replicó Harry negándose a perder su oportunidad de encontrar a Voldemort.

- El Señor Oscuro es muy cauteloso y le gusta la soledad, ninguno de nosotros sabe donde está su escondite – explicó Draco a un Harry que le escuchaba asombrado, ya no había rastro de la rivalidad y tensión iniciales, ambos sostenían las varitas con descuido en sus manos. - Si desea algo es él quien nos busca, hay ciertos lugares que usa para convocarnos a su presencia pero su refugio es algo privado, no sabemos donde se encuentra.

Harry empezaba a desesperarse.

- Tiene que haber una manera de encontrarle. – Chilló enojado como si Draco fuera el culpable.

- Tal vez lo sepa Snape – se le ocurrió a Draco – ahora es el más cercano a él, posiblemente el único en quien confía. – Su voz denotaba cierta decepción al hablar de su antiguo protector, o quizás solo era envidia.

Un destello de esperanza brilló en los ojos de Harry, tal vez no estuviera todo perdido, tal vez pudiera acabar con Voldemort y de paso vengar el asesinato de Dumbledore.

- ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Snape? – preguntó el moreno impetuosamente, impaciente por obtener algún resultado de provecho.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y le miró con aire un poco escéptico.

- Te lo diré si quieres saberlo, muchos mortífagos conocen ese tugurio, pero jamás lograrás vencer a Snape, ni mucho menos persuadirle. Solo conseguirás que te mate – su voz se alegró un poco como si aquella posibilidad le resultara remotamente agradable - o que te entregue al Señor Tenebroso para seguir siendo su predilecto.

Minutos después Harry corría a toda velocidad hacia el séptimo piso mientras Malfoy quedaba amordazado, completamente inmóvil, en el suelo del baño.

ooOOoo

JK dijo que haría magia alguien que no la había hecho nunca y Filch es mi apuesta. Descarto a los Dursley porque como dijo McGonagall al comienzo de la saga "son de la peor clase de muggles que hay" (o algo parecido) y entre los squibs me quedo con Filch. Estoy casi segura de que me habré equivocado en el cómo pero no el quién.


	25. Chapter 25 Ajuste de cuentas

**CAPÍTULO 25: Ajuste de cuentas**

Por la información que le había dado Malfoy Harry sabía que muy pronto no estarían seguros en el castillo de modo que no tenía tiempo que perder. Tan aprisa como sus piernas le permitían corrió al séptimo piso pero antes de llegar se chocó con Hermione, que bajaba con Dean Thomas, los hermanos Creevey y algunos miembros de la Orden del Fénix poco mayores que ellos.

- Tenemos que salir de aquí cuanto antes – advirtió Hermione.

- Lo sé – contestó Harry con urgencia. - ¿Y los demás?

- Ron se fue por el túnel del séptimo piso con Ginny y Luna, no te preocupes, Percy me aseguró que están bien – le tranquilizó al ver la expresión de alarma en el rostro de Harry – y los profesores y demás miembros se han quedado para terminar de reducir a los últimos mortífagos.

- ¿Neville? – preguntó Harry notando su ausencia.

- Está herido, creo que solo es una pierna rota. Tonks quedaba con él.

- Está bien, vámonos – dijo Harry echando a correr por el atajo.

- Las escaleras están llenas de mortífagos, les he bloqueado el paso en el tercer piso – informó Hermione con voz entrecortada mientras corría tras él.

- Tenemos que tener cuidado de no hacer ruido para que no nos descubran – advirtió Harry ya cerca del tapiz del segundo piso que tapaba la salida del atajo.

Procurando no hacer ruido alguno Harry apartó el tapiz y lo sostuvo en alto hasta que todos salieron del atajo. Avanzaron en silencio hasta las escaleras notando que en el tercer piso no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Si los mortífagos siguieran allí estarían tratando de desbloquear las escaleras, con toda seguridad ya habían conseguido pasar y se dirigían al séptimo piso. Harry deseó que los profesores y los demás miembros de La Orden pudieran tomar el atajo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Con las varitas en alto bajaron a toda prisa hasta los terrenos de Hogwarts, allí cientos de flechas desperdigadas por el suelo, algunas de ellas clavadas en la hierba, otras simplemente caídas, se agolpaban a lo largo de todo el camino hasta la entrada. El grupo echó a correr entre ellas tratando de llegar cuanto antes al otro lado de los muros para poder desaparecerse pero Harry se detuvo al ver que Hermione se había quedado atrás.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – la interrogó con urgencia.

- Dejé aquí a Hagrid con los centauros, - contestó Hermione con voz preocupada barriendo con la mirada todos los terrenos a su alrededor.

- Los centauros habrán vuelto al bosque, luchar en campo abierto les perjudica. Seguramente Hagrid estará con ellos – intento tranquilizarla Harry.

- ¿Crees que estará bien?- preguntó ella echando a andar pero mirando en dirección al bosque.

- Creo que necesitarían cien hechizos a la vez para reducirle – contestó Harry aunque él también miraba nervioso alrededor.

Como para responder a la pregunta de Hermione vieron salir a Buckbeak de detrás de la cabaña de Hagrid y pasar volando sobre ellos, el guardabosques acababa de liberarle y momentos después pudieron distinguir su enorme figura en las cercanías de la cabaña, blandiendo su paraguas rosa mientras corría hacia ellos. Era un espectáculo singular, dado el volumen de Hagrid, eso de verle correr, casi se diría que el suelo temblaba bajo sus pies.

- Son demasiados Hagrid, tenemos que abandonar el castillo. Los demás profesores están en camino – gritó Harry con voz apenada cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca para oírle, sabiendo lo duro que esto resultaría para su amigo.

- Avisaré a los centauros, ellos protegerán el camino para que todo el mundo pueda salir – contestó Hagrid sin ningún rastro de sentimentalismo en la voz, como si no le resultara traumático entregar el castillo a Voldemort y los suyos.

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Hermione.

- No te preocupes por mí, tengo mis propios medios para escapar – respondió guiñando un ojo como si no ocurriera absolutamente nada y echando a andar de nuevo hacia el bosque.

Harry y Hermione echaron a correr hacia la entrada, los demás miembros del grupo se les habían adelantado y pudieron ver como sus compañeros la franqueaban segundos antes de escuchar el sonido producido por sus desapariciones. Estaban cerca de hacer lo mismo cuando sin previo aviso Harry cayó al suelo sintiendo un dolor atroz. Parecía como si cientos de puñales le desgarraran y no hubo un solo músculo, hueso o fibra de su cuerpo del que no fuera dolorosamente consciente en ese momento. Retorciéndose de dolor dejó escapar un grito ahogado. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, lo no que alcanzaba a comprender era como había sucedido.

Antes de que el dolor remitiera pudo ver a Hermione tendida a su lado, también alcanzada por un cruciatus. A pesar de tener la mente nublada pudo reconocer la voz de Bellatrix Lestrange a poca distancia de ellos. De modo que era ella quien les atacara por la espalda, ¿cómo diablos había conseguido darles alcance?

- Que suerte has tenido, Amicus, podrás torturar a la sangresucia hasta el aburrimiento, si es que eso puede llegar a ser aburrido alguna vez – dijo Bellatrix con voz alegre.

-¡Crucio!

Harry volvió a retorcerse de dolor mientras llegaba a sus oídos lo que le parecía el eco de una risa muy lejana. Lentamente Bellatrix se acercó a él con una sonrisa maquiavélica, pero en ese momento a Harry no le importaba, todavía sostenía con fuerza la varita en su mano, agarrándose a ella como un náufrago a una tabla con la única esperanza de tener la oportunidad de usarla cuando el dolor remitiese un poco. Bellatrix le miró con desprecio y dio una patada a la varita de Harry, que salió disparada y aterrizó sobre la hierba sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. El dolor se iba haciendo más soportable pero ahora estaba desarmado, ojalá los demás miembros de la Orden no tardaran demasiado.

A través del rabillo del ojo vio como Bellatrix volvía a apuntarle y todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo se pusieron en tensión, esperando volver a sentir por tercera vez el efecto de la Cruciatus pero lo único que notó era que no podía moverse, estaba totalmente paralizado. Junto a él a Hermione no le iba mejor, Amicus también la había desarmado y permanecía tumbada sobre la hierba, enrollada sobre sí misma como un ovillo, mientras Amicus, con una sonrisa sádica que mostraba su satisfacción, le enviaba un Cruciatus tras otro.

- Gracias Potter, ahora podré volver a ser la favorita del señor Tenebroso, serás un regalo maravilloso para él. Solo te falta el lacito – añadió burlonamente – pero te lo pondré ahora mismo.

Apuntó a Harry con su varita y unas gruesas cuerdas salieron de ella, estaban a punto de comenzar a enroscarse en las piernas de Harry cuando un escudo salido de algún lugar se interpuso protegiéndolo antes de que las cuerdas llegaran a rozarle

- No si yo puedo evitarlo – bramó una voz enérgica tras ellos.

Los mortífagos se giraron sorprendidos.

- Pero si es Longbottom – exclamó Bellatrix sorprendida aunque parecía complacida por la interrupción. – Puedes sumarte a la fiesta si quieres, - añadió encogiéndose de hombros y con una sonrisa maligna - aunque sospecho que no me proporcionarás tanta diversión como tus padres. ¡Crucio!.

Pero Neville estaba preparado y esquivó hábilmente la maldición. Cerca de ellos Hermione, todavía enroscada sobre sí misma aunque el efecto del último Cruciatus empezaba a remitir, aprovechó el desconcierto causado por la aparición de Neville para sacar con rapidez una de las varitas desilusionadas de los gemelos que llevaba escondida en una de sus medias.

Con el corazón completamente desbocado y rígido como una viga de metal Harry seguía tumbado en el suelo, viendo como conjuros y maldiciones cruzaban el aire a su alrededor sin poder hacer nada por ayudar a Hermione y Neville. Sabía que Hermione había conseguido levantarse porque a veces entraba en su campo visual pero no necesitaba verla mejor para saber que no aguantaría mucho, estaba extenuada por la tortura y se enfrentaba al mortífago con una varita que no era la suya.

A su derecha, aunque tampoco podía verles, Neville y Bellatrix estaban enfrascados en una encarnizada batalla, la mayoría de los hechizos que usaban eran no verbales, de modo que Harry no podía saber con seguridad lo que estaba pasando, estaba obligado a seguir allí tumbado, con la vista clavada en el cielo, presa de la impotencia.

Totalmente frustrado sintió como la rabia le inundaba y una lágrima solitaria escapó de sus ojos y resbaló por su cara hasta caer sobre la hierba. Sabía que debía renunciar a defender el colegio, eso ya lo había aceptado, pero encontrarse paralizado precisamente ahora, cuando había estado tan cerca de encontrar a Snape para vengar el asesinato de Dumbledore y averiguar el paradero del último Horrocrux, cuando pronto tendría a su alcance la oportunidad de destruir a Voldemort de forma definitiva, era desesperante.

Aun a sabiendas de que no lo conseguiría seguía empleando toda su voluntad en intentar moverse mientras permanecía atento a cada detalle a su alrededor que pudiera mostrarle algún indicio de cómo se desarrollaba la lucha. Era frustrante no poder ayudar a sus amigos. Hermione, debilitada por los Cruciatus de Amicus, y Neville, que arrastraba la pierna que medio le había curado Tonks, probablemente no resistirían demasiado tiempo. Bellatrix era un rival temible y tener a Harry a su merced la incentivaba de un modo salvaje al imaginar la satisfacción y el agradecimiento de su amo cuando ella se lo entregara.

El sonido de la risa histérica de Bellatrix, que luchaba como poseída por una alegría incontrolable, producía en su cerebro el efecto de un veneno, se apoderaba de él, cegándole de ira. Desearía poder moverse solo para estrangularla con sus propias manos y hacerla callar.

Inesperadamente vió como Neville cruzaba volando sobre él, uno de los hechizos de Bellatrix le había alcanzado provocando que saliera despedido hacia atrás, surcando el aire a toda velocidad. Un instante después notó la vibración del terreno cuando cayó con violencia junto a él, seguramente a muy pocos pasos de distancia. Escuchó perfectamente el gemido que escapó de su garganta al golpearse contra el suelo.

Harry lo dio todo por perdido, Neville estaba desarmado y, en su estado, era un milagro que Hermione resistiese todavía. Bellatrix sabía que los profesores y La Orden del Fénix estaban muy cerca, no dejaría que se aproximaran lo bastante como para echarles una mano, se desaparecería de allí con él cuanto antes, ansiosa por depositar su trofeo a los pies de su amo.

A Harry pensar en lo cerca que había estado de destruir todos los Horrocruxes le corroía por dentro como un ácido.

- ¡Por Merlín, Amicus! – exclamó Bellatrix mientras se aproximaba - termina de una vez con la sangre sucia, si está hecha polvo… Yo ya tengo a los míos bajo control.

Bellatrix podría haberle ayudado a reducir a Hermione pero la imagen que ofrecía le pareció tan lamentable que prefirió disfrutar humillando a Neville y Harry. Se acercó a ellos con los ojos desorbitados de placer y una sonrisa triunfante mientras jugueteaba con la varita de Neville entre sus manos.

- Snape me desagrada – confesó – pero tengo que admitir que al menos en una cosa tiene razón. Das pena Longbottom – le expetó a Neville mientras lanzaba su varita lejos con fuerza. Después se inclinó sobre él hasta que sus caras se rozaron. – Eres patético – le susurró con crueldad al oído, aunque no en voz lo bastante baja como para que Harry no pudiera oírlo.

Nada más decirlo estalló en sonoras carcajadas pero mientras ella se regodeaba en su victoria Neville cogió una de las flechas desperdigadas sobre la hierba por los centauros y girándose rápidamente sobre sí mismo la clavó con todas sus fuerzas en uno de los muslos de Bellatrix.

Harry, que no podía ver lo que ocurría, se sorprendió al oír como Bellatrix emitía un chillido tan agudo que pensó que le perforaría los tímpanos y antes de que pudiera preguntarse que estaba pasando Neville y ella cayeron sobre él enzarzados en una violenta refriega por hacerse con el control de la varita de Bellatrix. Harry sintió que se quedaría sin aire, tenía los pulmones aplastados bajo el peso de Neville, que forcejeaba con ahínco tratando de arrancar la varita de las manos de la mortífaga.

Neville le propinó un codazo que le hizo sangrar por la nariz, la sangre empezó a brotar despacio y se deslizó lentamente hasta llegarle a los labios, Harry pudo sentir su sabor cuando algunas gotas se le introdujeron en la boca. El codo de alguien se hundió con fuerza en sus costillas, o tal vez era una rodilla, no podría asegurarlo con rotundidad. Unas chispas involuntarias salidas de la varita y provocadas por dios sabe quien cayeron sobre su pantalón a la altura de la pantorrilla quemándolo y llegando hasta la piel. Le dolía pero apenas le importó, se ahogaba, Neville se apoyaba sobre él cada vez con más fuerza, o se apartaban un poco o para cuando uno de los dos consiguiera hacerse con el control de la varita ya estaría muerto.

De pronto el movimiento cesó y los dos se incorporaron lentamente. El aire llegó de nuevo a los pulmones de Harry y se sintió inmensamente aliviado aunque solo fuese una sensación pasajera. A su alrededor nadie hablaba así que Harry no supo en un primer momento quien había vencido. Fueron unos instantes horribles que se le hicieron eternos.

Cuando los dos estuvieron de pie, frente a frente, uno a cada lado de Harry, él sintió una gran alegría al ver la varita de Bellatrix en manos de Neville un segundo antes de que ella cayera inconsciente sobre su cara. Si hubiera podido mover al menos los músculos de la cara habría en ella una expresión de total repugnancia por tener encima a la mujer más despreciable que conocería jamás. Además el pelo de Bellatrix se le metía por la nariz haciéndole cosquillas.

- Lo siento Harry – se excusó Neville quitándosela de encima y dejándola tirada de cualquier modo sobre la hierba – en seguida te ayudo.

En ese momento Hermione, casi sin fuerzas, conseguía alcanzar a Amicus con el embrujo de las piernas de gelatina mientras Neville le enviaba otro Desmaius. El mortífago cayó al suelo sin sentido mientras sus piernas seguían moviéndose por sí solas incontrolablemente, ofreciendo una imagen grotesca. Al verse libre de él Hermione se dejó caer sobre la hierba, rendida.

A toda velocidad Neville liberó a Harry de su encantamiento y recogió todas las varitas esparcidas por el suelo devolviéndoles las suyas a Harry y Hermione.

- Ahí vienen los demás – exclamó Neville señalando hacia el castillo.

Bajando las escaleras del castillo venía un grupo de personas, seguramente los profesores los miembros de la Orden que todavía quedaban en el colegio, Harry alcanzó a distinguir el llamativo pelo rosa de Tonks en medio del grupo, corrían a toda velocidad lo que indicaba que eran perseguidos por los mortífagos.

- Tenemos que irnos de aquí – dijo Harry con urgencia ayudando a Hermione a incorporarse.

- Harry – advirtió Hermione – Kreacher.

- Tienes razón no podemos dejarle aquí – respondió Harry admirado de la capacidad de Hermione para pensar en cada detalle incluso esas situaciones. Kreacher había demostrado sobradamente que no era de fiar.

- Si queréis yo puedo encargarme de sacar la basura – se ofreció gustoso Neville señalando a los dos mortífagos, a los que ya les había hecho un encantamiento levitatorio y flotaban a pocos metros de él, prácticamente fuera del recinto del colegio – será un placer llevarlos al Ministerio.

Harry y Hermione se lo agradecieron y él caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban del muro, apenas había franqueado la entrada cuando oyeron el fuerte ruido que causó la desaparición conjunta de Neville con sus dos prisioneros.

- ¡Kreacher! – gritó Harry con energía - ¡Dobby! – añadió al recordar que él también estaba allí y que tal vez no tuviera adonde ir.

Acto seguido los dos elfos domésticos se aparecieron causando gran estruendo.

- Kreacher quiero que vayas a casa de los Black y me esperes allí. Tienes absolutamente prohibido salir de la casa ¿comprendes? – preguntó en tono autoritario. No podía perder ni un solo segundo discutiendo con él y arriesgarse a que los mortífagos les atraparan. – No puedes hablar con nadie hasta que yo llegue, y eso incluye el retrato de la señora Black, ni te acerques a él.

Kreacher no hizo la acostumbrada reverencia a su amo pero para sorpresa de Harry tampoco profirió ningún insulto, queja o lamento, se limitó a desaparecer dedicándole una mirada rencorosa aunque sin decir una sola palabra, cosa que Harry le agradeció sinceramente.

- Dobby ahora el castillo será ocupado por los mortífagos – explicó Harry a toda velocidad – si no quieres trabajar para ellos puedes ir también a casa de los Black.

- Claro que Dobby no quiere trabajar para ellos, - dijo con los ojos desorbitados y moviendo la cabeza con tanta energía que Harry estuvo seguro de que se rompería el cuello – Dobby jamás volverá a trabajar para gente como esa.

- Puedes trabajar para mí si quieres, después hablaremos de tu sueldo.

Dobby rompió a llorar de forma escandalosa y se echó al suelo de rodillas mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a las pantorrillas de Harry.

- Dobby trabajaría gratis para el señor Harry Potter, es el mago más noble y generoso que existe, Dobby es demasiado afortunado…

- Dobby ya me lo agradecerás más tarde – le interrumpió Harry tratando de zafarse – ahora no es un buen momento.

Dobby se levantó y asintió entre sollozos e hipidos mientras se secaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Cuando se desapareció seguía llorando a lágrima viva.

- Por fin, - suspiró Harry cuando el elfo hubo desaparecido – vamos – dijo caminando junto a Hermione hasta la entrada del colegio. Estaban traspasando la verja cuando Hagrid pasó sobre ellos a lomos de una moto voladora ridículamente pequeña para su tamaño.

- ¿De dónde rayos la habrá sacado? – preguntó Hermione mirando al cielo sorprendida.

- Ni idea, - respondió Harry con la extraña sensación de que el ruido de la moto le resultaba vagamente familiar, aunque no supiera identificar el motivo.

Hagrid se alejaba rápidamente y los mortífagos ya salían por la puerta del castillo, echando un último vistazo al horizonte Hermione se encogió de hombros y tiró del brazo de Harry para apremiarle.

- Nos vemos en La Madriguera – dijo en cuanto estuvieron al otro lado del muro.

- No te asustes si tardo un poco - farfulló Harry incómodo, seguro de que Hermione no se conformaría con lo que acababa de decirle.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre, Harry?, te estás comportando de forma muy extraña, - indagó Hermione mirándole incisivamente, recordando el incidente con la profesora de adivinación. - ¿Qué pasó en el castillo?

- Sé donde está Snape – admitió Harry sin rodeos, aunque molesto porque sabía lo que vendría a continuación.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó ella asombrada.

- Malfoy me lo dijo, aunque tengo no tiempo para explicártelo – Harry señaló impaciente el muro para recordarle que tras él había una horda de mortífagos ansiosos por capturarles. - Tengo que ir allí ahora.

- Vamos entonces – contestó Hermione con determinación.

- Ni hablar, - se opuso Harry – apenas puedes tenerte en pie.

- Tú también has recibido la maldición Cruciatus - alegó Hermione empezando a enfadarse.

- Pero solo dos veces, lo tuyo ha sido mucho peor, estás débil y será peligroso.

- ¿De verdad quieres perder el tiempo discutiendo conmigo, Harry? – preguntó Hermione poniendo los brazos en jarras.

Harry conocía aquella mirada, estaba vencido y no tenía alternativa, o iba con ella o no podría ir.

- Está bien, - aceptó a regañadientes antes de indicarle a Hermione donde debía aparecerse.

ooOOoo

_Después de seis libros que levante la mano quien crea que Neville Longbottom no se merece un momento de gloria. Rowling ha sido muy injusta con él, espero que en DH lo corrija de alguna manera. Podeis dejar rr con vuesta opinión ;)_


	26. Chapter 26 La deuda saldada

**CAPÍTULO 26: La deuda saldada**

Minutos después caminaban por unas calles estrechas y adoquinadas buscando alguna placa que les guiara. Se habían aparecido cerca de una enorme chimenea, resto de lo que quedaba de una fábrica abandonada, casi tan abandonada como las hileras de casas viejas y tristes entre las que se movían.

- Aquí está – advirtió Hermione con cuidado de no levantar demasiado la voz, por fortuna la calle estaba desierta, parecía como si la mayoría de las viviendas llevaran bastante tiempo deshabitadas – Spinner´s End.

Harry se acercó y miró la destartalada placa, su corazón se aceleró, anticipándose a su encuentro con Snape. Sintió renacer un sentimiento fuerte y oscuro en su interior que se apoderaba de él con la misma intensidad que cuando Dumbledore fue asesinado. Todo aquel odio que en los últimos meses parecía haber desaparecido mientras estuvo centrado en asuntos más urgentes estallaba ahora que el momento de la venganza se aproximaba. En realidad siempre había estado allí, latente, oculto en el rincón más profundo de su ser, esperando este momento en que volvía con energía renovada.

En silencio echaron a andar hacia la última casa de la calle, sujetando las varitas ocultas bajo sus ropas, la calle estaba tan desierta que sus pasos resonaban en los adoquines. Hermione mostraba tanta decisión como el propio Harry, parecía extrañamente recuperada de las torturas infligidas por Amicus y caminaba tensa a su lado, con los labios fuertemente apretados, como si el dolor y el cansancio pudieran esperar.

Al llegar ante la casa se miraron, obviamente no podían llamar a la puerta de un mortífago pero tampoco deseaban derribarla y poner sobre aviso a Snape si estaba dentro.

Hermione miró a Harry.

- ¿Alohomora? – preguntó moviendo los labios sin emitir ningún sonido.

Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió con la cabeza. El Alohomora solo serviría para impedir la entrada a los Muggles, hasta el más inepto de los magos conocía ese hechizo y Harry dudaba mucho que Snape no hubiera instalado mejores medidas de seguridad pero lo cierto era que no perdían nada por intentarlo.

Hermione apuntó a la puerta y para sorpresa de ambos esta se abrió sin hacer ruido. Decididamente o Snape confiaba ciegamente en que nadie encontrara su escondite o allí dentro no había nada que le importara lo más mínimo proteger.

Asiendo fuertemente su varita y con todos los sentidos alerta, Harry franqueó el umbral en penumbras. La casa ofrecía un aspecto triste y descuidado, el polvo se acumulaba sobre unos muebles viejos y mal cuidados y el olor a rancio impregnaba el ambiente.

Avanzaron por un lúgubre pasillo. En la casa reinaba el más absoluto silencio. Llegaron a un salón amueblado por poco más que un desvencijado sofá y una horrible lámpara completamente cubierta de polvo en la que se veían algunas telarañas, las paredes estaban totalmente ocupadas por estanterías llenas de interminables hileras de libros perfectamente ordenados.

Harry no albergaba esperanzas de encontrar allí a Snape, si estuviera en casa ya se habría mostrado, y estaba a punto de sugerir a Hermione que volvieran más tarde cuando algo captó su atención. Fue casi imperceptible pero estaba seguro de haber oído el sonido amortiguado de la madera al crujir.

Dirigió a Hermione una rápida mirada y por su expresión comprendió que ella también lo había escuchado.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamaron a dúo apuntando con sus varitas en la dirección de la que provenía el sonido.

Uno de los estantes se vino abajo con gran estruendo, la raída alfombra quedó sembrada de libros desperdigados por todas partes y una nube de polvo salida a partes iguales de los libros, del mueble destrozado y de la vieja alfombra inundó la habitación. En el lugar donde un momento antes estaba la estantería ahora había un hueco que dejaba al descubierto una escalera de madera, sobre ella un individuo les miraba aterrorizado. Su complexión era pequeña y la postura encorvada desde la que les observaba le hacía parecer más insignificante todavía. En la mano izquierda sostenía una varita con pulso tembloroso, la derecha elevada en el aire como solicitando una tregua a un combate que no había comenzado todavía, brillaba tenuemente como si estuviera cubierta por un guante de plata.

Nada más verle Harry lanzó un hechizo no verbal que el hombre esquivó a duras penas. Intentó responder con un ataque pero Hermione fue más rápida que él.

- Impedimenta, - gritó ella apuntándole con su varita.

El hombre perdió el equilibrio y el ataque destinado a ellos se desvió e impactó contra el techo mientras él caía pesadamente sobre los restos del estante destruido, su varita también salió volando y aterrizó unos metros más allá.

Hermione permaneció en su lugar, en guardia, mientras Harry se acercó al hombre con expresión amenazadora. Colagusano, al verle avanzar hacia él trató desesperadamente de gatear hasta el lugar donde había caído su varita mágica pero Harry llegó antes y la pisó rompiéndola ante sus narices. Al escuchar el sonido de la madera quebrarse emitió un débil gemido y dirigió a Harry una mirada suplicante con sus pequeños y húmedos ojos de rata.

Harry estaba desconcertado, eran tantos los asuntos pendientes con aquel hombre que no sabía por donde empezar.

El hecho de encontrárselo allí le había tomado por sorpresa, él había ido preparado para enfrentarse a Snape y se encontraba con Colagusano. El primero era el responsable del asesinato de Dumbledore, el segundo del de sus padres. Los dos eran culpables del mismo delito, traicionar la amistad y provocar la muerte de quien les protegiera una vez, sin embargo el odio que Harry sentía por ellos era muy diferente.

Solo pensar en su antiguo profesor el pulso se le aceleraba y la sangre le hervía en las venas, sentía que una furia incontrolable se apoderaba de él. Pero si el odio que Snape le inspiraba le quemaba las entrañas consumiéndole por dentro, el que sentía por Pettigrew era gélido y racional, ahora toda la rabia que acumulaba había desaparecido momentáneamente para ser sustituida por un sentimiento de fría calma. Colagusano tenía una información que él quería y que estaba dispuesto a conseguir. Su rostro se convirtió en una máscara inexpresiva cuya visión desató el pavor en el hombrecillo.

Se encaró con Pettigrew dirigiéndole una mirada helada, cargada de desprecio, a sus pies Colagusano, arrodillado en la alfombra, temblaba incontroladamente. Harry supuso que si Malfoy no sabía donde se ocultaba Voldemort la posibilidad de que Colagusano lo supiera era más que remota, de modo que seguiría necesitando a Snape.

- Harry, Harry… - suplicó Pettigrew antes de que Harry dijera una sola palabra.

Harry hizo un movimiento con la mano en la que no llevaba varita y Colagusano, intimidado, dejó de gimotear. Su respiración acelerada era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Snape? – preguntó Harry secamente.

- ¿Snape? – Colagusano le miró confuso, - está con el Señor Tenebroso. Es posible que ya estén en Hogwarts a estas horas – respondió entre titubeos, sin dejar de asombrarse porque aquella fuera la primera pregunta que le hacía, antes de reclamarle por ayudar a Voldemort a encontrar a sus padres o a recuperar su cuerpo.

- El único motivo por el que respiras todavía es que necesito algo de ti.

- Te ayudaré en lo quieras, Harry. Cualquier cosa que me pidas.

- Quiero ir al valle de Godric. Tú eras el guardián secreto de la casa de mis padres, - añadió sin poder reprimir una mueca de asco – así que dime donde está.

Colagusano lo miró con ojos desorbitados y negó con la cabeza.

- No – contestó en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿Cómo¿Te atreves a negarme algo tan sencillo¿Quieres que te mate ahora mismo? – preguntó Harry enojado.

Colagusano negó de nuevo con la cabeza, aterrado pero con determinación.

- No te lo diré, no puedo. No lo haré – repetía en tono suplicante.

- ¡Habla! – bramó Harry sintiendo que la cólera volvía a apoderarse de él y empezando a temer por su autocontrol.

- No puedo, no puedo. No – repetía Colagusano en voz baja, balanceándose sin parar y con los ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras se acariciaba compulsivamente la mano plateada.

- Dímelo o te mataré – afirmó Harry con dureza, sin atisbo de duda en su voz.

- No lo harás – respondió Pettigrew levantando la vista hacia él, envalentonándose un poco aunque sin mucha convicción. Sería difícil precisar si sus palabras eran un ruego o una afirmación.

- Claro que sí, me has dado motivos de sobra.

- Dormí a pocos metros de ti durante tres años, escuchaba todas tus conversaciones con Ron, te conozco, no me matarás.

- No deberías confiarte – replicó Harry con frialdad en la voz, recuperando un poco la calma. - Las guerras cambian a la gente y la empujan a hacer cosas que en circunstancias normales nunca harían. Deberías saberlo por experiencia, tú traicionaste a tus amigos, enviaste a mis padres a la muerte y a Sirius a Azkaban.

- Eres el hijo de Lily Evans y por eso sé que no lo harás – dijo Colagusano a la desesperada, mucho más aterrado por la calma de Harry que por su ira, parecía como si tratara de convencerse a sí mismo tanto a Harry. - Eres como ella.

- No te atrevas a nombrarla – bramó Harry moviendo su varita amenazadoramente.

- No puedo decírtelo, no puedo, él me lo prohibió ¡si lo hago me matará! – chilló asustado, fuera de sí. Gruesas gotas de sudor le empapaban la frente y sus ojos pequeños e huidizos se movían incontroladamente, sin fijarse en nada en particular.

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

- El amo – gimió Colagusano más encogido que nunca.

- ¿Qué puede importarle a él¿Y cómo demonios había de enterarse?

Colagusano le miró a los ojos sin hablar. De pronto una idea cruzó por la mente de Harry. En un principio pensó que era descabellada pero acto seguido encontró en ella la retorcida lógica de Voldemort y entendió que estaba en lo cierto.

No había ningún motivo para que él tuviera interés en la casa de los Potter, a no ser… que se ocultara allí, protegido por el encantamiento Fidelio del mismo modo que ellos lo estaban en Grimmauld Place.

Era ridículo, él podía aplicar ese encantamiento a cualquier otra casa y además odiaría aquel lugar porque representaba su mayor fracaso. Sin embargo ahora que le conocía lo suficiente sabía que no se equivocaba, incluso se sintió un poco molesto por no haberlo pensado nunca. Aquel era la clase de acto retorcido y sádico propio de él, obligarle a recurrir al responsable de la muerte de sus padres para poder acceder a sus tumbas.

Sin duda aquello formaba parte de la venganza de Voldemort contra él por su reticencia a morirse cada vez que intentaba asesinarle. Tanto tiempo intentando encontrar su escondite y tenía la solución ante sus narices. La certeza de que se alojaba tranquilamente en la casa de sus padres le golpeó como un mazazo. Desconcertado bajó un poco su varita y miró a Colagusano sin terminar de creérselo del todo y en un inexplicable momento de lucidez Pettigrew supo que Harry lo había comprendido. Asintió con la cabeza lentamente, confirmándoselo.

- Reconstruyó la casa y desde allí ha estado alimentando su odio contra ti y sus ansias de venganza – explicó como si temiera una represalia al ser portador de malas noticias. - Es cruel, disfruta recordándome lo miserable que fui y pensando que puede pasearse por toda la casa y la propiedad mientras que para ti está vedado.

Harry escuchó como a sus espaldas Hermione ahogaba una exclamación de asombro.

- ¡Dímelo! - gritó Harry más enfadado que nunca, apuntándole de nuevo con su varita - sabes que lo haré.

- Si me matas nunca lo sabrás, - argumentó tratando de convencerle con el miedo de nuevo pintado en el rostro- soy la única esperanza que tienes de dar con el lugar.

- Si no hablas no me sirves para nada, pero todavía puedo vengar a mis padres.

- Acabarías con la posibilidad de sorprender al Señor Oscuro y aunque le derrotaras jamás encontrarías las tumbas de tus padres¿pagarías ese precio?

- Ni lo dudes, - respondió amenazante, - solo estaría dándote tu merecido.

- Estoy perdido – se lamentó Colagusano temblando aterrado al comprobar que Harry no dudaba de su decisión - pero si he de morir prefiero que lo hagas tú. Jamás serás capaz de igualar la crueldad del Señor Oscuro.

- No me tientes, – siseó Harry entre dientes – no creo que desees comprobarlo.

Hermione, que hasta el momento permaneciera en el otro extremo de la habitación, atenta a la conversación pero sin participar en ella, decidió intervenir interponiéndose entre ellos.

- Tienes que decírnoslo – dijo acercándose y mirando seriamente a Pettigrew.

- ¡No!

- Nadie te matará, - le explicó con serenidad - te llevaremos a Azkaban.

- ¡Será peor! - afirmó con los ojos desorbitados. - Está plagada de mortífagos, en cuanto descubrieran mi traición no duraría ni un día. Ni siquiera necesitan una varita para matarme, me lincharían al estilo muggle, me matarían a golpes. Prefiero la maldición asesina – chillaba fuera de sí.

- Si este es tu deseo, puedo complacerte – afirmó Harry avanzando, pero Hermione le sujetó por un brazo deteniéndole.

- En Azkaban te protegerán – le aseguró Hermione.

- Si no hablo no tendrán necesidad de protegerme.

- Escúchame Peter – dijo Hermione sin perder la calma – dinos donde se esconde Voldemort.

Colagusano se tapó los oídos y se enroscó en el suelo, hecho en un ovillo, temblando incontroladamente al oír como Hermione decía el nombre en voz alta.

- No pronuncies su nombre – chilló.

- Peter, - le llamó Hermione sin ningún resultado – ¡Peter, escúchame!– gritó para que la escuchara aunque siguiera en la misma posición – tienes que decírnoslo.

Colagusano se quitó las manos de los oídos y miró a Hermione.

- Dejadme huir – solicitó incorporándose hasta quedar de rodillas y mirándolos alternativamente con los ojos desorbitados, parecía al borde de la locura.

- ¡Jamás! – gritó Harry detrás de Hermione.

- Lo harás si quieres visitar las tumbas de padres, la información a cambio de mi libertad – ofreció claramente esperanzado.

- No estás en condiciones de negociar – le espetó Harry con rabia. – ¿Qué te parece este trato? La información a cambio de tu vida.

- Haga lo que haga acabaré muerto – Colagusano volvió a derrumbarse - y si le traiciono será peor.

- Peter, dinos cual es la dirección y vivirás, me encargaré de que te protejan – volvió a intervenir Hermione.

- Esa información es mi seguro de vida, – respondió Colagusano encarándose con Hermione – ¡él me matará en cuanto la tenga! - gritó señalando a Harry.

Con los nervios al límite Harry volvió a apuntarle pero Hermione puso la mano sobre su varita y le obligó a bajarla con un movimiento suave. Harry no dijo nada pero la miró irritado.

- Harry no te matará – le aseguró ella con tranquilidad. – Te doy mi palabra.

Harry resopló tras ella pero Hermione ni siquiera se volvió para mirarle, sostuvo la mirada de Colagusano haciéndole ver que podía confiar en ella.

- Entonces el amo lo hará, - gimoteó - encontrará la forma, él siempre lo hace. Si os ayudo solo ganaré una muerte lenta y agónica.

- Nos encargaremos de que no sea así. Has cometido muchos errores en tu vida, Peter, por una vez haz lo correcto.

- Traicionaste a mis padres e incluso así te perdoné la vida, me lo debes – gritó Harry desde detrás de Hermione.

Por toda respuesta Colagusano negó vehementemente con la cabeza mientras fijaba la vista en el suelo con obstinación.

- Escucha, - le dijo Hermione agachándose y obligándola a mirarla - hace muchos años el sombrero seleccionador te envió a Gryffindor, si hizo eso fue porque vio algo en ti. Algo que los demás, ni siquiera tú, podían ver, pero que estaba ahí. Es tu oportunidad de demostrar que no se equivocó.

Al escuchar las palabras de Hermione Colagusano dejó de lamentarse y la miró fijamente con sus pequeños ojos en los que se leía el terror y la sorpresa.

- No seré capaz – susurró.

Lo afirmó con tristeza, por primera vez Harry vio en él algo diferente del miedo o la sumisión, parecía apenado.

- Lo serás si quieres, - refrutó ella sin alzar la voz – el sombrero nunca se equivoca, esa capacidad está dentro de ti, solo tienes que buscarla. Si él confió en ti porque no lo haces tú también.

Tal vez fuera porque hacía diecisiete años que nadie le hablaba con amabilidad o porque esa idea nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza pero Colagusano miraba a Hermione con una expresión de absoluta incredulidad.

- Has causado mucho dolor. Harry tiene razón, es lo menos que puedes hacer por él, se lo debes – añadió ella convincentemente mientras Pettigrew asentía débilmente con la cabeza y rompía a llorar.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Nos aproximamos al desenlace y los círculos empiezan a cerrarse. Los que estáis desde el principio seguro que ya no lo recordáis pero este se abrió en el capítulo 4 (El secreto mejor guardado), por eso hice que una vez muerto el guardián el secreto durara para siempre pero creo que nadie notó que tenía planeado que eso fuera importante más adelante, ni siquiera la sagaz __Dubhesigrid, a quien por cierto echo mucho de menos._

_El capítulo quedó en plan poli bueno/poli malo, pero me parecía muy importante darle a Peter la oportunidad elegir. Estaba claro que tenía que darle la información a Harry pero quería que fuese una decisión suya y Hermione era la única que podía persuadirle, por eso mismo la necesitaba con Harry en ese momento. _

_Sobre Peter creo que de alguna forma tiene que saldar su deuda y me cuesta imaginarlo enfrentándose a Voldemort por Harry así que se ocurrió esto. Su personalidad es algo en lo que he pensado mucho, pero mucho de verdad. Es con diferencia el personaje más rastrero, vil y cobarde de la saga y para mi no tiene ningún sentido que el sombrero lo colocara en Gryffindor. Pero Rowling es muy lista y no deja nada al azar así que tiene que haber algo en Peter que no nos enseñó en los seis primeros libros y se guarda para el final._

_Besos a todos, y no seáis vagos, dejadme un rr o no sabré lo que opináis, la  
Legeremancia no se me da muy bien, pero sin spoilers, por favor...¡que todavía no he tenido tiempo de leer el libro!_


	27. Chapter 27 El valle de Godric

**CAPÍTULO 27: El valle de Godric**

Las nubes comenzaban a teñirse de colores de anaranjados por la luz del atardecer cuando Harry cruzó con decisión el valle de Godric oculto bajo su capa invisible. No creía que la capa fuera suficiente para engañar a Voldemort pero al menos serviría para evitarle las miradas curiosas de los muggles con los que se encontrara, después del día que había tenido llevaba la ropa sucia y llena de desgarrones y no deseaba llamar la atención de los vecinos. Evitó las calles principales y tras cruzarse con menos de media docena de lugareños en seguida dejó la población atrás y tomó un camino que ascendía serpenteando suavemente sobre una pequeña loma, sus ojos verdes, levemente humedecidos, eran la única señal de todas las emociones contenidas que sentía en ese momento.

En el fondo Harry estaba muy aliviado de cómo habían salido las cosas. Voldemort estaba tomando posesión del castillo de modo que matar a Nagini no supondría ningún problema y por suerte convencer a Hermione para que no fuera con él no había resultado tan difícil como se imaginara. Tal como Harry esperaba ella se negó en un principio a dejarle ir solo pero poco después no le quedó más remedio que reconocer que con Voldemort en Hogwarts Harry no corría ningún peligro en el valle de Godric y que era necesario que alguien entregara a Colagusano cuanto antes a los aurores del Ministerio.

Al final resultó que la ausencia de Ron también jugara a su favor. Harry tenía la seguridad que Hermione estaba ansiosa por encontrarse con él y que si no siguió insistiendo en acompañarle al valle de Godric se debía en gran parte a que prefería no imaginar como se sentiría si hubiera sido a ella a quien le tocara quedarse esperando impaciente a recibir noticias de lo que había pasado. Así que tras la resistencia inicial y después de verse obligado a prometer que mataría a la serpiente y se reuniría con ellos lo antes posible Harry consiguió que Hermione aceptara, aunque a regañadientes, ocuparse de Colagusano y volver a La Madriguera.

Pero por supuesto Harry no tenía la más mínima intención de cumplir su palabra. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando ese momento como para seguir posponiéndolo. Una vez que el último Horrocrux fuera eliminado no existía ningún motivo para demorar su enfrentamiento con Voldemort y era muy poco probable que tuviese otra oportunidad de hacerlo a solas, sin exponer a nadie más al peligro, especialmente a Ron y Hermione.

Le molestaba tener que faltar a la promesa que le acababa de hacer a Hermione pero no se sentía culpable por ello. Tal vez aquella fuera la última vez que se veían y lamentaba haberse despedido de ella con una mentira, pero si lograba su propósito cuando volviera a La Madriguera a reunirse con ella, con Ron, y también con Ginny, Voldemort estaría muerto y todo habría acabado. No tendrían que volver a esconderse jamás. Serían libres.

Aquella noche la profecía se cumpliría, uno de los dos moriría a manos del otro y todo terminaría para siempre. Curiosamente en el mismo lugar en el que comenzó.

Dobló un recodo y vio la casa, se dirigió hacia ella sin apurar el paso y comprobó que el número del buzón coincidía con el que le había dado Colagusano. Durante unos segundos observó el número de latón sintiendo como sus tripas se encogían, en ese momento todo aquello le pareció una broma de mal gusto. Allí estaba aquel número, como si el cartero pasara cada mañana haciendo su reparto, y el jardín perfectamente arreglado con sus parterres de flores que la primavera había hecho florecer. La casa totalmente reconstruida incluso tenía cortinas en algunas de las ventanas… Harry se preguntó para que demonios podría necesitar Voldemort cortinas en las ventanas, como si tuviera la necesidad de protegerse de las miradas indiscretas de vecinos cotillas muy parecidos a su tía Petunia.

Todo allí era extrañamente normal, tan normal que no resultaba natural, como si aquel no fuera el escenario de unos crueles asesinatos que cambiaron su vida para siempre. Parecía cualquier cosa excepto el refugio de un mago oscuro, cualquiera diría que era una casa acogedora y familiar en la campiña inglesa, uno de esos lugares en los que nunca ocurre nada y sus habitantes viven tranquilos y felices.

Aquella visión de normalidad le encogió el corazón. Trató de no pensar que aquella era la casa de sus padres, que hubo un tiempo en el que fue su hogar, y que él hubiera crecido con Lily y James en esa casa de no ser por Voldemort.

Voldemort. Su simple presencia en aquel lugar era un insulto a la memoria de sus padres. Pero ahora no era el momento de lamentarse, no podía dejar que la nostalgia y la emoción le venciesen, no podía bajar la guardia porque él llegaría en cualquier momento y tenía que estar alerta para hacerle frente.

Bloqueando todos sus sentimientos tomó aire y franqueó la entrada, ya habría tiempo para eso después, "si lograba sobrevivir"… le recordó una vocecilla en su cerebro a la que prefirió no hacer caso. La verja se abrió normalmente con solo girar la manecilla, no había ningún hechizo protector, en realidad tampoco era necesario porque el encantamiento Fidelio era más que suficiente. Harry avanzó despacio por el camino de grava que atravesaba el jardín, al llegar a la puerta de la casa no volvió a detenerse, simplemente puso su mano sobre el picaporte y abrió la puerta sin más ceremonias.

Entró en la casa despacio, conteniendo la respiración, asiendo su varita con tanta fuerza que los nudillos se le quedaron blancos. El lugar estaba totalmente en silencio, bañado por la suave luz del crepúsculo que se colaba por las ventanas, a primera vista no había nadie dentro de modo que se relajó un poco y avanzó con precaución por el pasillo que había ante él. Registró todo el lugar con total indiferencia y frialdad, en ese momento aquella ya no era la casa de sus padres, simplemente él la veía como el refugio de Voldemort, un lugar en el que si se descuidaba podía correr un grave peligro. El hecho de que la mayoría de las habitaciones estuvieran vacías le facilitó enormemente la labor, solo flaqueó un poco cuando desde la ventana de una de las habitaciones orientadas al sur le pareció ver un mausoleo blanco más allá del jardín pero se repuso enseguida y siguió registrando el resto de la casa.

Al cabo de un rato tuvo la certeza que no había ni rastro de Nagini y supuso que había salido a cazar, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la serpiente estuviera de regreso antes que Voldemort porque bastante complicado le resultaría luchar con él aunque no tuviera ninguno de sus Horrocruxes.

El pensamiento de que la serpiente saliera a cenar hizo que su estómago rugiera en señal de protesta, llevaba todo el día sin comer porque aun no había desayunado cuando Ginny le llamó a través del espejo pero incluso así le resultó sorprendente sentir apetito en sus circunstancias. Pensó en Ron y una tenue sonrisa iluminó su rostro por un momento.

En el ático encontró una habitación con una cómoda butaca y una mullida alfombra por todo mobiliario sin embargo supo que aquel era el centro neurálgico donde Voldemort tramaba sus operaciones, él la había visto en sus sueños, hace tiempo, antes de que Voldemort bloqueara la conexión entre ellos. Evitando deliberadamente usar la misma butaca que Voldemort se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra la pared y esperó jugueteando con la varita entre sus manos.

No pasó mucho rato antes de que escuchara el leve roce que Nagini producía al arrastrarse. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y sostuvo la varita con firmeza preparándose para matarla en cuanto entrara en la habitación pero de momento no se movió, espero en silencio hasta que poco después pudo oír sus siseos, se estaba aproximando, subía deslizándose lentamente y ya estaba muy cerca, casi al otro lado de la puerta.

Harry se incorporó sin hacer ruido, la puerta estaba entreabierta y sabía que pronto Nagini percibiría su presencia.

Así fue. La puerta se entreabrió un poco más y apenas la serpiente asomó la punta de la cabeza Harry captó su siseo.

- Intrussssssso.

A pesar de saber que alguien la esperaba en el interior de la habitación la serpiente se deslizó dentro sin vacilación, como si no tuviera nada que temer del extraño que allí había, enseñando sus colmillos de forma desafiante en un claro signo de lo segura que se sentía en aquel lugar. No fue hasta que estuvo completamente dentro de la habitación que reconoció a Harry.

- SSSSé quien eresssss – siseó levantando su cabeza a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo aunque no mostraba tanta confianza como hace un momento, de hecho detuvo su avance e incluso retrocedió un poco.

- Entonces sabrás que vas a morir – respondió Harry en lengua pársel.

Nagini no intentó atacarle, cuando vio que Harry la apuntaba con su varita retrocedió lo más aprisa que pudo tratando de escapar para ocultarse cuanto antes pero la digestión entorpecía sus movimientos y no fue lo bastante rápida.

- Avada Kedavra – murmuró Harry con voz firme apenas la serpiente empezó a retroceder.

Un rayo de luz verde salió de su varita y la cabeza de Nagini, la única parte de su cuerpo que no estaba en contacto con el suelo, cayó de golpe provocando un sonido sordo al golpear contra la madera del suelo. Después de eso la casa volvió a quedar en completo silencio con el cuerpo inerte de la serpiente atrancando el paso a la habitación.

Harry se aproximó a ella con una mueca de asco de su rostro, la miró con repugnancia y la apartó de la puerta con un sencillo movimiento de varita. La serpiente se desplazó unos metros por el aire, chocó contra la pared y cayó al suelo, muy cerca de la butaca, donde Harry se quedó mirándola atentamente durante unos minutos, procesando lo que aquello significaba.

Ya estaba hecho. La misión que Dumbledore le encomendara antes de morir estaba cumplida: el diario, el anillo, el guardapelo, la Marca Tenebrosa, la copa y la serpiente, todos destruidos. Si se lo hubieran dicho hace apenas un año no lo habría creído.

Ahora Voldemort volvía a ser mortal y destruyendo el séptimo pedazo de su alma, el último, desaparecería para no volver. Harry suspiró e imaginando como sería la vida sin la constante amenaza que Voldemort suponía volvió a sentarse exactamente en el mismo lugar que antes, con la vista firmemente clavada en la puerta, esperando el momento en el que él la franqueara.

No supo cuanto tuvo que esperar hasta que eso sucedió, era como si hubiera perdido toda noción del tiempo, como si en realidad tampoco le importara ya que sentía que todo lo que había hecho en su vida era un mero trámite para llegar hasta allí.

No estaba nervioso y tampoco sentía miedo, aquel era su momento y aquella su elección. No se escondería más, no rehuiría lo inevitable ni expondría al peligro a otros para salvarse. Estaba allí porque él, y no Voldemort, lo había decidido así. Porque era él quien deseaba ir buscarle aquella tarde para enfrentarse a un duelo a muerte.

No pudo evitar recordar a Dumbledore con cariño y agradecerle que se lo hiciera comprender. Uno siempre puede elegir y ahora que tenía la posibilidad de poner punto final a todo aquello no tenía intención de seguir escondiéndose.

Esperó en calma, con total tranquilidad, hasta que un ruido en el piso inferior le distrajo de sus pensamientos. Supuso que no había pasado demasiado tiempo porque a juzgar por la claridad que entraba por la ventanas el sol estaría a punto de ponerse y aunque no se había movido en todo ese rato no sentía los músculos agarrotados por mantener la misma posición. Se incorporó sin hacer ruido y permaneció alerta, escuchando los pasos que subían las escaleras y se aproximaban seguros, tal como un rato antes hiciera Nagini, como si no existiera la posibilidad de que hubiera algo que temer en su refugio y sin percibir el menor indicio de que un extraño estaba esperándoles.

Harry dejó de sentir los pasos en cada peldaño de la escalera, Voldemort había llegado al último piso y ya avanzaba por el pasillo. Contuvo la respiración y esperó, preparado, habría jurado que por unos segundos su corazón dejó incluso de latir, tal era la calma que había en la casa. Lo único que podía escuchar eran los pasos amortiguados de Voldemort al otro lado de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y en el umbral apareció su figura, alta y delgada, vestida de negro, sosteniendo la varita con indolencia en una de sus manos. Tal vez si no llevara la varita en la mano Harry intentara sorprenderle con un ataque pero sabía que Voldemort era demasiado bueno como para conseguir sorprenderle estando armado y que desviaría su ataque con facilidad, de modo que los dos quedaron frente a frente, mirándose. Al verle allí de pie los ojos de Voldemort delataron su sorpresa abriéndose significativamente pero acto seguido se entrecerraron y sus labios se curvaron ligeramente, formando una sonrisa irónica en su habitualmente inexpresivo rostro.

-¡Potter! – exclamó con la emoción de quien recibe un regalo inesperado, sin disimular la enorme satisfacción que le producía que el propio Harry se presentara allí, como si de un sacrificio voluntario se tratase – si me hubieras avisado de tu visita habría preparado algo especial para recibirte, - trataba de imprimir un tono cálido y amable a su voz, que a pesar de todo seguía resultando fría y sin sentimientos - aunque como técnicamente esta es tu casa me temo que no está muy claro quien es el anfitrión y quien el invitado.

Hizo una pausa en su discurso y avanzó un par de pasos penetrando en la habitación mientras Harry le observaba inmóvil.

- Sea como sea te agradezco tu hospitalidad al proporcionarme alojamiento durante tanto tiempo – dijo con un sonrisa.

Harry no abrió la boca, solo le miraba fijamente, esperando el momento en que Voldemort dejara de tratarle con su irónica cordialidad y decidiera pasar al ataque pero en su lugar comenzó a pasearse por la habitación como si nada, sumido en sus propios pensamientos.

- Creo recordar una vieja conversación con Colagusano en la que le prohibí bajo amenaza de muerte que revelara el secreto de mi paradero a nadie – suspiró con resignación. - De modo que al final esa rata me ha traicionado, supongo que la traición forma parte de su naturaleza - hizo una pausa y se dirigió de nuevo a Harry, – una cosa más que tenemos en común, Harry, a los dos nos ha apuñalado por el espalda el desagradecido de Colagusano. No me malinterpretes, estoy muy satisfecho de que lo haya hecho, quien me iba a decir que el más inútil de mis mortífagos sería el que me sirviera tu cabeza en bandeja de plata, y sin embargo, tendré que matarle. Si se difunde la noticia de que contradecir mis órdenes no conlleva la muerte me temo que perderé mi reputación y eso es algo que no me puedo permitir.

- A partir de hoy eso no tendrá ninguna importancia – dijo Harry hablando por primera vez. Seguía atento a cada movimiento, pendiente de atacar en cuando detectara el más leve descuido por su parte, pero aunque Voldemort parecía charlar relajadamente no había bajado la guardia ni por un segundo.

- La reputación siempre es importante, Harry, - respondió ignorando deliberadamente la velada amenaza de Harry, como si fuera tan ridícula que no mereciera ser tomada en cuenta - tú deberías saberlo, la tuya ha estado por los suelos muchas veces. Y pensar que la mía se verá reforzada por matar a un mocoso ignorante cuya única habilidad conocida es atrapar una estúpida pelotita voladora, - se lamentó pensativamente. - He asesinado a magos mucho más competentes que tú Potter – añadió con desprecio – no hay nada excepcional en ti.

Una vez más Harry no respondió a sus provocaciones, sabía que Voldemort solo trataba de hacerle perder el control, pero no lo conseguiría tan fácilmente. Contrariado, Voldemort avanzó un par de pasos hacia él y Harry retrocedió un poco por precaución. Al adentrarse más en la habitación los restos de Nagini, ocultos hasta entonces por la aparatosa butaca, quedaron a la vista de su amo que miró a Harry ligeramente sorprendido.

- Eso que has hecho no está bien, Harry. Me sorprendes, no te creía capaz de un acto cruel ¿No te enseñó Dumbledore a no maltratar a los animales?

- No fue por crueldad – respondió Harry tranquilamente que se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia - tardabas en llegar y su conversación me resultaba insoportable – dijo terminando la frase en pársel

Por un momento Voldemort desconfió de los motivos de Harry para matar a Nagini y le miró fijamente, tratando de usar la Legeremancia con él, pero Harry estaba preparado y se lo impidió.

- Ya has entrado sin permiso en mi casa, no te dejaré entrar en mi mente – afirmó con frialdad.

- Has aprendido Oclumancia – exclamó sorprendido aunque en su voz se apreciaba un leve matiz de contrariedad – y bastante bien, para ser honestos. Al final va a resultar que no eres tan inepto como asegura Snape.

- Snape no debería subestimarme, – dijo Harry sin perder la calma – y si lo hace, peor para él porque después de ti será el siguiente.

Voldemort le miró fijamente y rió por lo bajo, trataba de intimidarle porque era una risa sin el menor atisbo de ser verdadera, de hecho estaba molesto, y no solo por la muerte de su serpiente o porque Harry supiera Oclumancia. Era la segunda vez que Harry le amenazaba, ahora de forma mucho más directa, y aunque al principio estaba de muy buen humor ahora la situación estaba dejando de divertirle, y eso para Voldemort solo significaba una cosa: que el cadáver de Potter pronto descansaría junto a los de sus padres.

- ¿Has visitado ya las tumbas de tus padres, Harry? – esta vez no intentó parecer cortés, el odio se escapaba por sus ojos rojos y había en su voz un tono claramente amenazador.

- Pensaba hacerlo más tarde – respondió Harry con naturalidad, como si no le afectara en absoluto, pero sus dedos apretaron con más fuerza la varita.

- Mal hecho, - replicó Voldemort rápidamente – porque no habrá un más tarde para ti.

La perspectiva de la muerte de Harry pareció aplacar su ira momentáneamente y ponerle de mejor humor.

- Te habría gustado verlas ¿sabes? – preguntó con maldad – yo mismo me encargo de mantenerlas en buen estado. Es muy gratificante para mí acercarme hasta allí y pensar que muy pronto estarás con ellos, que te mataré y su sacrificio no habrá servido de nada.

- ¡BASTA! – gritó Harry furioso, pero mucho menos alterado de lo que Voldemort pretendía. La expresión en la cara de Voldemort también cambió, abandonando su fingida cordialidad.

- Tienes razón, basta. Es hora de que te reúnas con ellos, ya has tardado demasiado.

Apenas había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando un rayo verde salió de su varita pero Harry estaba preparado y contraatacó. Tal como sucediera en el cementerio los dos rayos chocaron en el aire y las varitas quedaron unidas por el Priori Incantem. Aunque la varita comenzó a temblar en su mano Harry sostuvo su hechizo, luchando contra Voldemort, mientras observaba en su rostro una mueca de desagrado.

- Todavía no entiendes lo que ocurre ¿no es cierto? – preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.

Voldemort rompió la conexión con un gesto airado.

- No presumas de saber más que yo, mocoso engreído, solo porque el viejo caduco te explicó un par de cosas antes de morir. Si no dependieras de los demás habrías muerto antes de aprender a caminar – dijo despectivamente.

Harry le envió un hechizo no verbal pero Voldemort conjuró a toda velocidad un escudo contra el chocó su ataque y que en lugar de repelerlo pareció absorberlo. Sin tiempo para nada Harry volvió a atacar y Voldemort hizo lo mismo, dos rayos salieron de sus varitas, el de Harry se estrelló de nuevo contra el escudo mientras que el de Voldemort impactó en una de las paredes después de que Harry saltara con habilidad para esquivarlo. Todavía estaba tratando de recuperar el equilibrio cuando contraatacó con un nuevo hechizo que destruyó el escudo de Voldemort.

- ¡Crucio!- chilló Voldemort de mal humor, contrariado porque Harry supiera que hechizo emplear para destruir su escudo.

Nuevamente Harry esquivó el hechizo, esta vez por los pelos, ya que le pasó rozando el hombro izquierdo. Se miraron desafiantes durante una milésima de segundo antes de atacar de nuevo, los dos a la vez.

Dos rayos salieron de sus varitas y también esta vez chocaron entre ellos impidiendo que llegaran a su destino. Voldemort rompió la conexión casi inmediatamente.

- Tienes razón, - le espetó Harry aunque no había dicho nada – es imposible mantener un duelo si las varitas no funcionan como deberían.

Voldemort le miró iracundo, Potter estaba llegando demasiado lejos, no le bastaba con bloquear su mente que además se atrevía a emplear la Legeremancia contra él. Decidido a hacerle pagar su osadía y acabar con él de una vez por todas; atacó con fiereza, Harry hizo lo mismo y por tercera vez las varitas quedaron conectadas.

Harry se mostraba confiado pero sabía que no le convenía que el duelo se prolongara demasiado, apenas acaban de empezar y Voldemort luchaba sin inmutarse mientras él no paraba de saltar para esquivar sus ataques. Pero tenía algo a su favor, a Voldemort le disgustaba que las varitas se conectasen y tampoco podía emplear un escudo para evitar sus hechizos. Si pretendía evitar la conexión la única opción que les quedaba era luchar cuerpo a cuerpo y esquivar los hechizos como lo estaba haciendo Harry, y puede que Voldemort fuera más rápido con la varita pero Harry no creía que le superara en agilidad, de algo tendrían que servirle su juventud y su experiencia en el quidditch. Aprovechando la relativa calma que el Priori Incantatem le ofrecía Harry mantuvo la conexión, necesitaba encontrar urgentemente un modo de distraerle para lanzar un ataque rápido que no pudiera esquivar.

Los rayos estaban empezando a dividirse y a su alrededor ya se estaba formando una burbuja que les envolvía casi por completo, los dos sostenían con fuerza las varitas, que vibraban intensamente en las manos de sus dueños, mientras los rayos pugnaban en aire en una lucha igualitaria, manteniéndose de momento a una distancia intermedia de cada uno de ellos. Pronto se escucharía el canto del fénix.

Harry esperó, su instinto le dijo que escuchar el canto del fénix le ayudaría, que resultaría tan desconcertante para Voldemort como alentador para él. A la vez reparó en que Voldemort observaba el fenómeno con interés, sentía una curiosidad tan extrema por los fenómenos mágicos que ni siquiera en esas circunstancias podía renunciar a intentar comprenderlos. Tal vez esta fuera la oportunidad que necesitaba, tal vez consiguiera distraerle el tiempo suficiente. Pero aunque Voldemort sentía curiosidad la imperiosa necesidad de matar a su enemigo cuanto antes acabó imponiéndose y también esta vez fue él quien rompió la conexión antes de dar tiempo a que el canto del fénix se produjera.

Con un movimiento rápido envió otro ataque no verbal que Harry casi no atina a esquivar, intentó en el último momento desviarlo con su varita lo que provocó de nuevo que quedaran conectadas, esta vez con el rayo de Voldemort peligrosamente cerca del extremo de la varita de Harry. Harry no sabía con exactitud que ocurriría si la conexión se mantenía lo suficiente como para que Voldemort le venciera pero tampoco tuvo tiempo para averiguarlo. Percibiendo el brevísimo momento de incertidumbre en su contrincante Voldemort rompió la conexión mucho antes de lo que Harry se esperaba.

- ¡Avadra Kedravra! – profirió con un grito triunfal, completamente seguro de que Harry no tendría tiempo para reaccionar y esquivarlo esta vez.

Una mirada que reflejaba una infinita sorpresa se reflejó por un fugaz instante en los ojos esmeraldas de Harry, justo un momento antes de que el rayo impactara directamente sobre su pecho y él se desplomara sobre la mullida alfombra que cubría la habitación.


	28. Chapter 28 La lealtad puesta a prueba

_Hola a todos, este capítulo no es muy largo, simplemente el desenlace de ese enfrentamiento Harry vs Voldemort. Como estoy leyendo el DH a un ritmo desesperadamente lento quiero advertir que si algún alma caritativa se decide a dejar un rr (aunque sea para ponerme a caldo) no dejéis spoilers de momento, al menos no de lo que ocurre a partir del capítulo 16 de DH. Gracias a todos por leer._

_-_

_-_

**CAPÍTULO 28: La lealtad puesta a prueba**

A Harry le costó entreabrir los ojos, estaba aturdido. Cuando lo hizo vio una luz suave y unas nubes lejanas y borrosas teñidas de tonos dorados y anaranjados. Es bonito, pensó mientras sentía un intenso dolor en el pecho y la cicatriz ardía en su frente como no lo hacía desde no recordaba cuando. No sabía que se pudiera sentir dolor después de muerto. La sorpresa le hizo a abrir los ojos del todo y entonces reparó en algo que en un primer momento no llegara a captar, no solo podía ver la puesta de sol sino que la estaba contemplando a través de lo que quedaba de una pared en ruinas.

Confuso llevó la mano a su frente para frotarse la dolorida cicatriz y un grito le atronó los oídos, llegando hasta su cerebro y clavándose en él como un puñal afilado.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa contigo, Potter?, ¿es que no piensas morirte nunca?

Todavía tumbado en el suelo parpadeó e intentó dirigir su mirada hacia la voz que le increpaba. Voldemort se hallaba de pie frente a él, pálido de ira, sosteniendo la varita en una de sus manos aunque parecía a punto de resbalar y caérsele al suelo. Seguía en el mismo lugar desde el que le había lanzado el ataque y le miraba rabioso y al parecer tan desconcertado como el propio Harry. Su rostro, ya blanquecino de por sí, estaba totalmente lívido, las venas que lo surcaban destacaban más que nunca dibujando finas líneas azuladas que le daban un aspecto aún más tétrico de lo habitual. Sus labios pálidos y delgados temblaban de indignación, igual que la varita, apenas sostenida entre sus dedos.

Al ver que Harry se movía Voldemort cruzó la habitación dando dos largas zancadas y parándose cerca de él alejó la varita que había caído a pocos centímetros de su mano con una furiosa patada, privando a Harry de cualquier posibilidad de defensa. A pesar del dolor en el pecho Harry hizo un esfuerzo por incorporarse y quedó sentado en el suelo, apoyado en una de sus manos, mientras con la otra seguía frotándose la cicatriz, todavía tratando de entender lo sucedido. Aparentemente la maldición de Voldemort traspasara su cuerpo y chocara contra la pared destruyéndola por completo.

- ¡Crucio! – gritó Voldemort fuera de sí.

Harry volvió a desplomarse en el suelo víctima del dolor, era mucho peor que los que esa misma mañana le enviara Bellatrix, mil veces peor, por su confundida mente atravesó el deseo de que la maldición hubiese funcionado para estar muerto y no tener que sufrir aquello.

De pronto el dolor cesó y Harry, todavía tumbado en el suelo, alcanzó a entrever a Voldemort, que observaba malhumorado la varita en su mano.

- No lo comprendo - chillaba iracundo, increpando a Harry como si él tuviera la respuesta – ¿se puede saber que haces vivo?, ahora no tienes a tu maldita madre sangre sucia para protegerte.

Aquellas palabras dispararon un resorte en el cerebro de Harry, Voldemort tenía razón, él debería estar muerto, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo estaba? ¿qué clase de magia le había protegido esta vez? El sacrificio de Lily le salvara una vez y su sangre le protegiera durante años pero eso ya no hacía efecto desde que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y también, en parte, desde que Voldemort compartía su sangre. Algo en su interior le advirtió que ahí se escondía el secreto, que la sangre de su madre era la clave que explicaba el enigma de porque también había sobrevivido esta vez. De repente una fugaz imagen se presentó ante sus ojos. Dumbledore, tranquilamente sentado tras la mesa de su despacho escuchaba con interés y preocupación el relato de lo sucedido en el cementerio la noche que Voldemort regresó, cuando un brillo de triunfo iluminó su mirada por un instante, justo en el momento en el que él le contaba como Voldemort empleó su sangre para volver a la vida. Un pequeño gesto que Harry no supo interpretar en su momento pero que ahora cobraba significado.

Harry se incorporó lentamente, era como si su cuerpo dolorido apenas le respondiese, sin fuerzas para ponerse en pie se quedó sentado, con las manos apoyadas en el suelo tras su espalda y levantó la mirada hasta enfrentarla a la de su enemigo. Se sentía terriblemente débil y estaba desarmado pero no tenía miedo. Comprendió que su destino estaba en manos de Voldemort y que de una forma u otra pronto moriría, la sensación de que ya no tenía nada que perder se apoderó de él dotándolo de un valor y un coraje casi temerario. Miró a Voldemort fijamente y sin previo aviso hizo algo que nunca nadie había hecho antes en su situación, sentado a sus pies, completamente indefenso en manos de su enemigo Harry rompió a reir.

- El lo sabía – espetó ante la expresión de desconcierto de Voldemort – riéndose cada vez con más ganas.

- ¿De qué diablos hablas, Potter? – farfulló Voldemort temblando de rabia.

- De Dumbledore, – contestó Harry sin reírse esta vez pero con una inconfundible expresión de satisfacción – sabía que esto ocurriría.

Voldemort le dedicó una mirada escrutadora que Harry no rehuyó.

– La razón por la que tu magia no funciona conmigo no es por la varita, es por mi madre – explicó en un tono levemente burlón. - Hiciste una mala elección cuando me usaste para recuperar tu cuerpo, porque ahora llevas mi sangre, la sangre de mi madre que decidió sacrificarse para salvarme. Ya sé que ahora te crees invulnerable porque puedes tocarme pero jamás podrás emplear para destruirme la misma magia que me salvó. Alguien tan inteligente como tú debió preveerlo – añadió desafiante.

- Provocarme es una mala opción, Potter, es algo estúpido incluso viniendo de ti - replicó Voldemort en tono frío, recuperando un poco el control - aunque no pueda emplear la maldición asesina existen otras formas de morir, y mucho menos agradables, si me permites que te lo diga.

Harry no se dejó intimidar por sus amenazas.

– Vencido por segunda vez por una sangresucia, debe ser muy humillante para ti.

- ¡CRUCIO! – bramó Voldemort.

Harry volvió a caer al suelo retorciéndose de dolor, esta vez la sensación fue aun más intensa que la anterior y mucho más duradera. Contuvo la respiración y apretó los dientes con determinación deseando que terminara cuanto antes. Intentó mantener la mente clara, concentrándose con fuerza en el pensamiento esperanzador de que tarde o temprano el dolor pasaría, que no podía durar para siempre, pero en su cabeza una idea terrible se apoderó de él, creyó que no lo soportaría, que acabaría perdiendo la razón como los padres de Neville.

Cuando cesó, después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, quedó tendido en el suelo, muy cerca del enorme hueco que poco antes ocupaba la malograda pared, enroscado sobre sí mismo a escasos centímetros de un desnivel de varios pisos de altura. Abrió la boca para respirar con vehemencia, ansioso por llenar sus pulmones con el aire refrescante del atardecer, como si pudiera servir de alivio a su malherido cuerpo.

Sin recuperar del todo el ritmo de su respiración miró resoplando a su torturador, a pesar de estar practicando su pasatiempo favorito no se le veía contento, ni siquiera satisfecho, seguía tan furioso y malhumorado como hacía un instante.

Convencido de que hiciera lo que hiciera Voldemort no tendría piedad con él Harry le enfrentó de nuevo.

- Tus ansias de poder te llevan a sobrevalorar las Artes Oscuras, olvidas cosas importantes, como la magia antigua y eso te hace débil. Has cometido dos veces el mismo error.

Voldemort le miró detenidamente, las comisuras de sus labios se curvaron ligeramente en una sutil sonrisa.

- ¿Tú me hablas de errores?, ¿acaso debo recordarte que una vez te ofrecí que te unieras a mí? Si hubieras aceptado ahora serías un mortífago poderoso en vez de estar a punto de morir.

- Que conmovedor – le interrumpió Harry con ironía – tal como lo dices casi parece que tu propuesta era sincera.

Voldemort no respondió al comentario de Harry aunque le miró fijamente y sus labios se curvaron ensanchando un poco más su sonrisa, aceptando sin palabras lo que había de cierto en esa afirmación. Después siguió hablando como si no hubiera sido interrumpido.

- Por no mencionar tu estúpida terquedad, siempre empeñado en seguir al viejo crédulo, - entrecerró sus ojos rojos mirándole con desprecio - hay que ser idiota para tragarse que el arrepentimiento de Snape era cierto.

Voldemort pronunció la frase con desdén y la expresión de Harry se crispó en un gesto amargo. No tenía réplica para eso, era cierto que Dumbledore había sido demasiado confiado. Aunque en las palabras de Voldemort, aparte del desprecio, también le pareció apreciar un ligero matiz de decepción, como si en el fondo el propio Voldemort reconociese la grandeza de Dumbledore y se sintiera ligeramente defraudado por lo fácil que finalmente le resultara librarse de él, o como si ahora que estaba muerto echara de menos algún rival al que considerase a su altura.

- Se equivocó, - admitió Harry de mala gana - pero jamás le llegarás a la suela de los zapatos, incluso muerto es mejor que tú.

- ¿Eso crees, Harry? En fin, mírate, ni siquiera puedes levantarte, morirás tumbado a mis pies. Aquí es a donde te ha llevado tu lealtad hacia él.

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano Harry intentó incorporarse. De modo que allí terminaba todo, pensó. Había salido bien librado de todas sus aventuras, excepto de aquella. Tantos peligros, tantos riesgos, tanto esfuerzo… para terminar muerto por Voldemort de todas formas. Pero en una cosa se equivocaba, no moriría a sus pies. No si podía evitarlo.

Al menos había logrado destruir todos los Horrocruxes, y Ron y Hermione lo sabían. Tal vez después de su muerte Voldemort se confiara y bajara la guardia, y entonces, con un poco de suerte, alguien podría acabar con él ahora que volvía a ser mortal. No lamentaba lo que hiciera porque su lucha no había sido en balde, quizá todavía existiera una esperanza para la comunidad mágica, un futuro para Ron, Hermione y Ginny, los Weasley, Lupin, y todos aquellos a los que apreciaba. Animado por esa idea se irguió tambaleante ante Voldemort, deseando interiormente que las rodillas no flaqueasen y sus piernas pudieran sostenerle el tiempo suficiente para morir con dignidad.

Comenzaba a anochecer y la luz del crepúsculo se apagaba lentamente pero sus ojos verdes brillaban en la creciente oscuridad transmitiendo calma y serenidad.

- Estoy listo, - dijo mirando tranquilamente a Voldemort, situado muy cerca de él - Dumbledore me enseñó a diferenciar entre lo fácil y lo correcto, por eso sé que no me he equivocado, tomé el camino que debía tomar, aunque me trajera hasta aquí.

Voldemort no respondió, solo inclinó levemente la cabeza en un gesto que recordó vagamente a una reverencia y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa socarrona antes de mirarle con enorme satisfacción y levantar su brazo muy despacio. La varita quedó suspendida en el aire a pocos centímetros del cuerpo de Harry, apuntando directamente a su corazón.

Harry cerró los ojos, lo que deseaba en ese momento no era precisamente contemplar a Voldemort, si iba a morir quería llevarse con él la imagen de Ginny, la de sus amigos y la de aquellas cosas que hicieran que su vida mereciera la pena. A través de sus párpados cerrados vislumbró un fogonazo de luz y supuso que aquello era el fin, oyó gritar a Voldemort y todavía con los ojos cerrados notó como una fuerza lo empujaba cara atrás y cayó perdiendo su precario equilibrio.

La verdad, no sabía lo que Voldemort le tenía preparado pero esperaba algo terrible, una maldición como la Septunsempra, que le hiciera morir desangrado, o cualquier otra cosa que le provocara una muerte lenta y atroz, pero el único dolor que sintió fue el de sus nalgas y luego su espalda al golpearse una vez más contra el suelo. Sorprendido abrió los ojos y vio ante él a un hermoso fénix que le miraba fijamente, miró completamente desorientado a su alrededor pero no había rastro de Voldemort en toda la habitación.

- ¿Fawkes? – preguntó dubitativo sin acabar de asimilar que era lo que había pasado esta vez. Se incorporó un poco apoyando el codo en el suelo y con la otra mano buscó sus gafas que habían salido despedidas hacia el interior de la habitación, aterrizando a medio camino entre su cuerpo y el lugar en el que se encontraba la butaca.

El ave emitió un suave gorgoreo como respuesta y luego todo volvió a quedar en el más absoluto silencio. Harry se puso sus gafas, los cristales estaban rotos por el impacto, y se incorporó lentamente, todavía recorriendo la estancia con la mirada, preguntándose desconfiado dónde se había metido Voldemort. Cerca de una de las paredes localizó su varita y después de recogerla reparó los cristales de las gafas y se acercó tambaleándose a donde estaba Fawkes.

En medio de su aturdimiento comprendió que algo de lo que dijera provocara la aparición del fénix para ayudarle, en agradecimiento a la lealtad que había mostrado a Dumbledore. Abertfort se equivocara al decir que Fawkes no tenía dueño, él siempre sería el fénix de Dumbledore, aunque estuviera muerto. Acarició con cariño su suave plumaje y el pájaro entrecerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto antes de señalar con la cabeza a la pared derruida.

Harry dio un par de indecisos pasos en esa dirección y se paró a borde de lo que parecía un abismo, miró hacia abajo y entonces lo vio. Voldemort yacía tumbado entre los escombros de la pared y no tenía con él su varita. Una alegría incontrolable y salvaje se apoderó de él, sin un hechizo levitatorio no podía haber sobrevivido a una caída desde semejante altura, era imposible teniendo en cuenta que no había nada que amortiguara el golpe, más bien al contrario porque el jardín estaba cubierto por las piedras de filos cortantes y puntiagudos desprendidas de la pared.

Se sintió eufórico. Estaba muerto, y todo gracias a la intervención de Fawkes que le había hecho perder el equilibrio, buscó la mirada del pájaro y le sonrió feliz, incapaz de creerse que todo hubiera terminado por fin, y que estuviera vivo y a salvo apunto de reunirse con su gente en La Madriguera.

Su corazón empezó a bombear sangre a un ritmo frenético y una cálida sensación de triunfo comenzó a tomar forma dentro de él, nacía directamente de su pecho y se extendía por el resto de su cuerpo apoderándose de todo a su paso. Un furioso rugido de victoria empezó a forjarse en sus cuerdas vocales pero de pronto quedó allí, atravesado en medio de su garganta, de la que nunca llegó a salir porque un tenue y lejano sonido rompió la quietud del momento captando su atención.

Con todos los sentidos alerta Harry fijó su mirada en los escombros desparramados sobre el jardín de los Potter, le había parecido oír un sonido entre los cascotes de la pared, como si hubiera movido las piedras haciéndolas chocar unas con otras y contempló horrorizado como Voldemort comenzaba a moverse y se arrastraba lastimosamente hasta el lugar en el que cayera su varita.

Totalmente petrificado, incapaz de reaccionar, observó con incredulidad como llegaba hasta ella y la empleaba para curarse los huesos rotos por la caída. Entonces la certeza de que se había equivocado le golpeó con tanta violencia que en comparación el golpe de una blugger parecía una suave caricia. No era por la caída, el impacto había sido mortal, de eso no había duda, la única opción que quedaba para explicar que siguiera con vida tenían que ser que todavía le quedara algún Horrocrux.

Un reflejo de terror y desesperanza se instaló como una sombra en sus ojos nublando su mirada esmeralda que unos instantes antes resplandecía de felicidad. No podía ser cierto, pero sin embargo sus sentidos no le engañaban y contra todo pronóstico Voldemort estaba vivo. Inevitablemente se le pasó por la cabeza la idea de que habían cometido algún error de cálculo y Voldemort tenía más de seis Horrocruxes. Todo su trabajo se basaba en conjeturas, en el recuerdo de aquella conversación con Slughorn cuando solo era un estudiante pero había pasado demasiado tiempo desde entonces, tal vez cambiara de opinión. Quien sabe cuantos Horrocruxes podían tener todavía. Solo había una cosa de la que podía estar seguro, mientras no averiguara en que se había equivocado no podría matarle y por desgracia no tenía la menor idea de cómo hacerlo.

Totalmente desolado y vencido de repente por el dolor y el cansancio que hace solo unos momentos parecieran quedar relegados a un segundo plano hizo lo único que podía hacer, marcharse de allí antes de que Voldemort terminase de recomponer sus maltrechos huesos. Con una infinita tristeza en la mirada volvió hasta donde le esperaba Fawkes y sin mirar atrás se agarró a las doradas plumas de su cola y ambos desaparecieron en medio de un intenso fogonazo que iluminó las ruinas de la habitación.


	29. Chapter 29 Un nuevo régimen

Perdón por la tardanza y muchas gracias para todos los que me dejáis un rr o marcáis la historia entre vuestras favoritas.

**ooOOoo**

**CAPÍTULO 29: Un nuevo régimen**

La aparición de Harry y Fawkes cerca de La Madriguera provocó un fogonazo que Harry temió que se viera en varios kilómetros a la redonda ahora que era casi de noche. A modo de despedida acarició con ternura el lomo carmesí del ave, ya que estaba seguro que una vez pasado el peligro el fénix volvería a marcharse. Tal como él esperaba Fawkes emitió un suave gorjeo antes de alejarse volando y desaparecerse en el aire dejándole solo.

Se sentía agotado después de un día en el que pasara por toda clase de batallas, luchas y enfrentamientos, eso sin tener en cuenta que probablemente fuera alcanzado por la mayor cantidad de maldiciones y maleficios que sufriera a lo largo de toda su vida y que le embargaba una horrible sensación de derrota con simplemente pensar que Voldemort todavía era inmortal.

Caminó hacia La Madriguera con la cabeza gacha, arrastrando los pies con desgana, estaba tan cansado que no deseaba pensar en otra cosa que no fuera un buen tazón de sopa caliente como solo Molly Weasley sabía prepararla y una cama blanda y mullida en la que tumbarse. Sin embargo su cerebro trabajaba contra su voluntad, repasando machaconamente todo lo sucedido a pesar de que Harry no quería recordar lo vivido este día ni imaginar como lograría destruir a Voldemort.

Aunque también esta vez había logrado salir con vida se sentía vencido, fracasado. Estaba peor que hacía un año porque al menos entonces tenía una idea aproximada de cuantos y cuales eran los Horrocruxes pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de cuantos podían faltar, que objetos habría elegido Voldemort ni donde estarían ocultos. Habían registrado tantos lugares sin resultados… Pensar en aquello era frustrante.

Tan abstraído estaba en sus propios pensamientos que no reparó en que no había luz en la ventana de la cocina hasta que estuvo muy cerca de la casa, eso era algo muy extraño y, pensándolo bien, también lo era que nadie hubiera percibido los fogonazos provocados por Fawkes. Advirtiendo que probablemente algo marchaba muy mal desenfundó su varita y aceleró el paso para llegar cuanto antes, estaba muy cerca de las escaleras cuando percibió un movimiento en medio de la penumbra y tuvo que afinar la vista para alcanzar a ver como Hermione apartaba la cortina de la cocina y oteaba el exterior con cara de preocupación. Sus ojos se abrieron significativamente al divisarle y solo unos segundos después abría la puerta y le arrastraba hacia dentro abrazándole con efusividad.

Nada más cruzar el umbral Harry notó que allí reinaba un ambiente extraño. La casa estaba en silencio y totalmente a oscuras, solo se apreciaba un débil resplandor que provenía de la sala de estar, el aire parecía más denso de lo normal y toda la atmósfera transmitía una sensación inquietante.

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Hermione abalanzándose sobre él – estábamos preocupados, has tardado tanto…

- Surgió algo imprevisto – contestó Harry sintiendo que aunque la respuesta no fuera muy precisa no faltaba a la verdad.

Rápidamente Hermione se separó de él, cerró la puerta con un hechizo y le miró de arriba a abajo, comprobando que efectivamente estaba de una pieza pero, por alguna razón que disparó en Harry todas las alarmas, la expresión de congoja que atenazaba el rostro de Hermione no se suavizó cuando estuvo segura que él no estaba herido. Evidentemente aparte de su seguridad había algo más que la preocupaba. En toda la casa palpitaba un silencio tenso que no podía presagiar nada bueno.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Hermione? – preguntó escrutándola con la mirada, sintiendo una preocupación creciente en su interior, ¿a cuantas malas noticias tendría que hacer frente ese día?

- Ven – dijo ella cogiéndole de la mano y tirando con suavidad de él hacia la sala de los Weasley – Hubo problemas al abandonar el castillo, los mortífagos opusieron mucha resistencia – explicó vagamente con voz queda mientras avanzaban por el pasillo en penumbras.

En medio del latente silencio Harry pudo percibir claramente un sollozo contenido que procedía de la habitación a la que ellos se dirigían, quiso pedir más explicaciones a Hermione pero ya estaban en la puerta de la sala, Hermione se hizo a un lado y él se quedó parado en el umbral de la habitación en penumbras.

Ginny estaba sentada en un sillón muy cercano a la puerta, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Bill que sentado en el brazo del mismo sillón la abrazaba de forma protectora. Al verle en la puerta Ginny se levantó como accionada por un resorte.

- ¡HARRY! – chilló corriendo hacia él y tapándole totalmente la visión del resto de la habitación. Su llamada resonó en toda la silenciosa casa haciendo que pareciera que ella gritara mucho más fuerte de lo que lo había hecho.

Se abalanzó sobre él con tanto ímpetu que casi le tira al suelo. Harry reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para aguantar la embestida aunque se vio obligado a dar un paso atrás para mantener el equilibrio porque estaba tan débil que sus piernas apenas podían soportar su propio peso. Totalmente desconcertado solo atinó a abrir los brazos para recibirla y bajar la cabeza hasta enterrar la nariz en su pelo y besárselo con ternura, sin importarle cuantos miembros de la familia Weasley les estuvieran observando. El recuerdo de momentos como ese era lo que le había mantenido con vida, lo que le daba coraje para seguir adelante. Necesitaba abrazarla más de lo que lo había necesitado nunca, y al parecer ella también.

El momento en el que Harry la abrazó algo se rompió dentro de ella. Como si se tratara una presa al borde de su capacidad que estalla de repente por culpa de la presión Ginny rompió en sollozos, dando salida a la tensión acumulada.

- Harry… Harry – repetía una y otra vez hecha un mar de lágrimas.

Sin aflojar su abrazo Harry se preguntó que podría haber pasado en el castillo que explicara que Ginny, un auténtico ejemplo de fuerza y entereza, se mostrara tan vulnerable, fue entonces cuando la propia pelirroja le puso sobre aviso.

- No podría soportar perderte también a ti – susurró en voz baja para que solo él la oyera.

Alarmado por las palabras de Ginny Harry levantó la vista por encima de su melena y se encontró con la mirada desolada de todos y cada uno de los Weasley y con algo que le hizo sentir que la temperatura de su cuerpo descendía varios grados de golpe. Percy yacía en medio de la sala, tumbado en una mesa de unos cincuenta centímetros de altura que alguien habría conjurado para la ocasión. Si no fuera por los ojos enrojecidos de los que lo rodeaban Harry hubiera podido pensar que estaba dulcemente dormido pero sabía perfectamente que no era así. Estaba muerto y por la expresión de su cara estaba claro que había sido víctima de la maldición asesina.

Su mirada recorrió lentamente la habitación, aparte de la familia Weasley solo Lupin y Tonks estaban allí, ninguno de ellos estaba herido excepto Charlie, que llevaba una venda en la cabeza aunque no parecía nada grave. Buscó a Ron y lo encontró sentado en un rincón, con la cabeza baja y la vista fija en un punto impreciso de la alfombra. Hermione se había sentado a su lado y posaba cariñosamente una mano sobre una de sus rodillas pero él ni siquiera parecía darse cuenta de su proximidad.

Harry tuvo la impresión de que su mejor amigo era una bomba a punto de estallar. Aunque la habitación estaba llena de gente Ron estaba solo, sumido en su propio dolor, Harry supo que ni siquiera Hermione podría llegar hasta él en ese momento. Todos estaban destrozados pero en el caso de Ron había algo más, resultaba la viva imagen de la ira. Mirando a su amigo pudo distinguir el odio y la rabia de su interior filtrándose hacia fuera por cada poro de su piel y algo que quizás nadie en la habitación salvo él pudiera captar, la culpabilidad.

A pesar de ser el hermano con el que menos congeniaba Harry lamentaba profundamente la muerte de Percy y sentía como propios el dolor y la pérdida de los Weasley, aquella familia que le siempre le acogiera con tanto cariño, pero en ese momento sintió sobre todo una profunda compasión por su amigo. El sabía como se sentía porque ya había pasado por eso, tras la muerte de Cedric, y la de Sirius, y la de Dumbledore.

Todavía con Ginny entre sus brazos pudo notar como la respiración de ella se volvía más regular ahora que se había desahogado, le acarició el pelo y ella separó la cara de su pecho mientras se secaba las lágrimas con una mano.

- ¿Cómo ocurrió? – preguntó con una voz ronca que solo se parecía vagamente a la suya, incómodo por romper el silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la habitación y solo se veía perturbado por la respiración un poco irregular de Ginny. Ni siquiera Molly lloraba, en sus ojos enrojecidos solo se veía una enorme tristeza y la certeza de un vacío que nunca podría llenarse.

En aquel momento, y antes de que nadie tuviera tiempo de responder, las rodillas de Harry se doblaron, incapaces de seguir resistiendo y se vio obligado a apoyarse en Ginny para no caerse. Lupin y Tonks salieron velozmente de la penumbra para ayudarle a sostenerse.

- Harry, necesitas descansar – adivirtió Lupin con voz preocupada aunque su aspecto no era mejor que el suyo. Harry le observó en la semioscuridad, Lupin era un hombre enérgico y la relación con Tonks le había rejuvenecido pero en ese momento le pareció que estaba más viejo y cansado que nunca. Una profunda cicatriz que antes no tenía surcaba de arriba abajo una de sus mejillas. - Vamos a la cocina, allí te lo explicaremos todo – dijo permitiendo que Harry se apoyara en él.

En silencio y mucho más calmada Ginny volvió al sillón que compartía con Bill y Harry se fue a la cocina acompañado por Remus y Tonks.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry descorazonado mientras se dejaba caer en una silla.

- Reducimos a los últimos mortífagos y nos dirigimos hasta el pasadizo que hay cerca de la torre de Gryffindor, no podíamos usar las escaleras porque Hermione las bloqueara en el tercer piso. - Empezó a explicar Lupin con gesto abatido. - Los profesores insistieron en ser los últimos en abandonar el castillo de modo que los miembros de La Orden fuimos entrando en el pasadizo, pero cuando ya estábamos dentro los mortífagos de refuerzo nos sorprendieron. Intentamos volver a salir para ayudarles pero no pudimos, cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba escuchamos una explosión y comprendimos que los profesores tapiaran el pasadizo para darnos tiempo a escapar. Se produjo una violenta refriega, debió ser terrible, estaban en franca minoría… - Lupin suspiró - al final no tuvieron más opción que rendirse y dejarse capturar por los mortífagos. De momento los retienen en Hogwarts, junto con la señora Pince y Madame Pomfrey, que se está ocupando de los heridos. Parece ser que tienen la intención de reabrir el colegio el próximo curso, solo dejaron salir a Flitwich, dicen que para sacar los cadáveres aunque sospecho que en realidad no les interesaba mantener en su puesto a alguien tan cercano a Dumbledore.

– ¿Los cadáveres? – preguntó Harry, el semblante de Lupin se ensombreció todavía más.

– Percy no fue la única baja.

- ¿Quién más?

- Slughorn y McGonagall también están muertos y la profesora Hooch gravemente herida.

– ¡No! – exclamó Harry en voz baja.

- Slughorn fue el primero en caer, incluso antes de que Flitwich derrumbara el pasadizo. Le enterró el propio Flitwich en Hogwarts, no tenía familia, ni nadie que se hiciera cargo del cuerpo, y a McGonagall se la llevó a Escocia, para enterrarla junto a su marido.

Incluso en medio de toda aquella conmoción a Harry no dejó de impresionarle la revelación de que McGonagall hubiera estado casada.

- ¿Su marido? – preguntó mirando extrañado a Lupin.

- Un loco amor de juventud con un muggle, por lo que Flitwich nos contó - explicó Lupin a toda prisa – casi nadie lo sabía porque él murió poco después de la boda.

Si había algo que Harry jamás hubiera imaginado de la antigua jefa de la casa Gryffindor era que alguna vez fuera capaz de cometer locuras por amor. El siempre la había tenido por una mujer fría, su carácter tan estricto y severo ayudaba a que los demás se formaran esta imagen, sin embargo también actuaba siempre con justicia y equidad.

Harry sintió que en embargaba una oleada de gratitud cuando recordó que fuera ella quien le consiguiera el puesto de buscador en su primer año en Hogwarts, evitó que les expulsaran a él y a Ron el año que llegaron al colegio en el coche volador del señor Weasley y le defendió con vehemencia enfrentándose a Dolores Umbridge cuando el Ministerio intentaba controlar el colegio. Siempre se preocupó por él cuando estuvo en peligro y a pesar de los innumerables castigos impuestos a lo largo de seis años (tenía que reconocer que casi todos ellos merecidos) resultara una profesora excepcional y una gran aliada en la batalla. Aunque ahora que se detenía a pensarlo su muerte no le sorprendía demasiado, era como si una parte de él lo presintiera.

– Lo cierto es que me extrañó mucho no verla combatiendo en el castillo – admitió.

- Por lo que hemos podido averiguar un mortífago se coló en su despacho a través de la Red Flu, tomó la poción multijugos y se hizo pasar por un alumno.

Harry asintió apesadumbrado con la cabeza, recordando que así fuera como ellos entraran en el castillo en enero, cuando buscaban el Horrocrux de la Cámara de los Secretos. Tal y como suponía el embargo de ingredientes por parte del Ministerio no surtiera ningún efecto y los mortífagos podían elaborar las pociones que les viniera en gana. Lupin continúo con el relato sacándole de sus reflexiones.

- No sabemos con exactitud cómo sucedió pero suponemos que el mortífago la pilló desprevenida. El hecho es que le lanzó un Imperius y después la obligó a deshacer todos los hechizos defensivos y bajar hasta la entrada para abrir la puerta. – Lupin se detuvo un momento y se llevó la mano a los ojos, como si sufriera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Harry ni se movió, escuchaba su relato ensimismado, mientras una creciente sensación de impotencia se adueñaba de él.

- Creemos que fue ella quien mató a los aurores que hacían guardia, - continúo el licántropo apesadumbrado – por lo menos a uno de ellos. Mientras los mortífagos aprovecharon los pocos minutos que la chimenea estuvo conectada para invadir su despacho, tenían planeado atacar por dos frentes, un grupo desde los terrenos del castillo y el otro desde dentro. Al volver al castillo McGonagall comenzó a dar señales de resistirse a la maldición, consiguió que Filch sospechara y al saberse descubiertos los mortífagos la mataron. Su plan era esperar hasta que los demás se apareciesen a la entrada del castillo pero no les dio tiempo, Filch alertó al resto de profesores y los mortífagos se vieron obligados a adelantar el ataque, luego llegaron los dementores y casi inmediatamente después aparecisteis vosotros.

- Lo de McGonagall fue inevitable pero si el Ministerio hubiera enviado refuerzos habríamos salvado el colegio y los demás estarían vivos – se lamentó Harry apretando los puños con rabia.

- El Ministerio tenía sus propios problemas – le reveló Lupin con gesto abatido – fue atacado por sorpresa a la misma hora que el castillo, por eso muchos de los mortífagos que fueron a Hogwarts eran antiguos alumnos o gente joven, reclutada recientemente, algunos incluso en otros países. Hogwarts era importante para Voldemort, aunque no su objetivo prioritario. Es probable que lo único que pretendiera fuese dividirnos para así tomar más fácilmente el Ministerio.

-¿Resistió? – preguntó Harry intuyendo la respuesta.

- No, también ha caído – contestó Lupin con pesadumbre.

Al comprender la magnitud de la noticia Harry se quedó sin habla, eso significaba que la guerra había acabado, y que Voldemort era el vencedor… a partir de ahora tendrían que pasar a la clandestinidad, vivir escondidos, huyendo. No solo él, esto afectaría a todos aquellos que habían permanecido fieles al Ministerio, a los magos y brujas cuyos padres fueran muggles y, por supuesto, a cualquiera que estuviera mínimamente relacionado con La Orden de Fénix. Serían perseguidos sin tregua hasta ser exterminados. Ese día era el comienzo de un nuevo orden, un reinado del terror donde no existirían la piedad ni la justicia. Sintió que se mareaba, la cabeza le daba vueltas y si no llevara todo el día sin comer vomitaría.

- Seremos prófugos… - dijo en un murmullo - tenemos que dejar esta casa ¿Cuánto creéis que tardarán los mortífagos en aparecer por aquí?

- Lo sé. Lo hemos hablado y todos estamos de acuerdo en eso. De momento hemos sellado la chimenea porque la Red Flu ya no es segura y hay hechizos protectores alrededor de la casa, nadie excepto tú habría podido acercarse sin que se dispararan las alarmas. Pasaremos la noche aquí y nos marcharemos al amanecer, después de enterrar a Percy. Pensamos pedirle a Flitwich que hiciera un encantamiento Fidelio pero entonces tú no habrías encontrado la casa y él no podía esperar a que regresaras.

Lupin hizo una pausa, las arrugas en su rostro eran tan profundas que parecían labradas por un cincel, como si un montón de años hubieran caído sobre él en unas pocas horas, por un momento a Harry le costó reconocerlo como un hombre que todavía no llegaba a los cuarenta.

- Tonks y yo tenemos donde quedarnos – dijo mirando hacia ella. Tonks, que hasta entonces escuchara la conversación sentada sobre el mesado de la cocina, bajó de un salto y acercándose hasta la mesa posó las manos sobre los cansados hombros de Remus – pero mucho me temo que los Weasley necesitarán de tu hospitalidad.

- En Grimmauld Place hay sitio de sobra para todos y mi casa es su casa.

Lupin le puso la mano en el hombro y le miró orgulloso.

- Eso te honra. En los momentos difíciles es cuando se reconoce a los verdaderos amigos.

- Yo he pasado por muchos de esos momentos y los Weasley siempre han estado conmigo, ahora no los abandonaré.

- Hablando de conocer a los amigos en los momentos difíciles. Harry, tengo algo más que contarte, - Harry se temió que una vez más no serían buenas noticias - se trata de Peter – explicó Lupin. - Hermione y él llegaron al Ministerio justo en medio de la refriega, Hermione estaba extuanda y Kinsley la envió aquí inmediatamente, iba hacerse cargo de Colagusano pero en medio de toda la confusión consiguió transformarse y escapar. Parece que llevaba un trozo de varita escondida en la manga de su túnica. – Harry recordó como Pettigrew se lamentaba en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, seguramente habría aprovechado uno de esos momentos para coger el trozo de varita sin que Hermione y él lo notaran. - Lo siento – terminó Lupin con voz cansada.

En otras circunstancias a Harry le herviría la sangre en las venas por la huída de Colagusano. Ese maldito traidor siempre encontraba la forma de escurrirse y no pagar por lo que había hecho pero hoy solo significaba para él otra mala noticia más, ni siquiera era la peor en la larga cadena de trágicos sucesos de ese horrible día.

- Si te sirve de consuelo – dijo Lupin retomando el tema – no creo que consiga ir muy lejos, la varita estaba rota y no consiguió transformase por completo. Según Kinsley nos contó tenía el tamaño de un cochinillo y un aspecto de lo más extraño, te aseguro que no conseguirá pasar desapercibido. Si lo captura algún muggle acabará como conejillo de indias en cualquier laboratorio.

- Colagusano no es mi principal motivo de preocupación en este momento, - dijo Harry quitándole importancia - ¿qué pasó con Bellatrix y Amicus?, cuando Neville los llevó al Ministerio ya estarían en pleno combate.

- Así fue, los aurores estaban demasiado ocupados luchando contra los mortífagos de modo que le proporcionaron un medio de transporte y el propio Neville se encargó de llevarlos a Azkaban.

Harry tragó saliva antes de formular una pregunta cuya respuesta intuía.

- ¿Han caído muchos en el Ministerio?

- Muchos, - afirmó Tonks con voz apagada, participando por primera vez en la conversación. Estaba muy afectada, por muy auror que fuera se notaba que Lupin, más adulto y con la experiencia de haber vivido la primera guerra estaba mucho más curtido que ella en este tipo de situaciones. – Scrimgeour consiguió escapar pero han caído muchísimos aurores y varios miembros de La Orden, Elphias Doge, Hestia Jones, Dedalus Diggle… Ojoloco se ha llevado a algunos por delante aunque ha perdido dos dedos de una mano y Kinsley está herido pero se recuperará.

- Muchas bajas para un solo día – dijo Harry en voz baja.

- Nada de esto habría pasado si tuviéramos un espía entre sus filas – se lamentó Tonks como amargura – si me hubierais dejado hacerlo todo sería diferente, podríamos haber estado preparados y sorprenderles.

Pero Lupin la interrumpió con un gesto cansado.

- Eso no importa ya, es demasiado tarde. - Sus palabras sonaron mucho más pesimistas de lo que pretendía. Miró a Tonks y a Harry con tristeza, deseando poder protegerles de alguna forma de todo lo que se avecinaba, eran jóvenes, aquella era su primera guerra y lo que necesitaban en medio de todo aquel horror era un poco de esperanza. Estiró un brazo y rodeó cariñosamente a Tonks por la cintura. – Ahora empieza otra clase de lucha, lo que tenemos que hacer es ocultarnos y empezar a organizar la resistencia – les dijo con una voz mucho más firme.

**ooOOoo**

_Hola a todos, con este capítulo se cierra la batalla por Hogwarts, me costó horrores matar a los profesores, sobre todo a McGonagall (es un personaje que me inspira cariño y respeto, y después de leer el DH todavía más) y a Percy. Al contrario de la mayoría de la gente siento cierta simpatía por él, sé que es petulante y orgulloso hasta el extremo pero comparto su respeto por las normas y además, aunque muy en el fondo, no deja de ser un Weasley. De todas formas los Weasley son demasiados para que puedan sobrevivir todos y Percy es el que menos me dolía sacrificar, supongo que su muerte no tomará a nadie por sorpresa, al fin y al cabo era el profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras y todos sabemos que aceptar el puesto conlleva ciertos riesgos._

_Escribí este capítulo antes de la publicación en castellano de DH y me alegro mucho de que fuera así porque entonces no me habría quedado igual, probablemente me vería influenciada por el estúpido comportamiento de Lupin en los primeros capítulos del libro. Allí la guerra saca lo peor de Remus, aquí en cambio hice que sacara lo mejor. Quizá la versión de JK sea más realista porque en situaciones de tanta tensión pasan cosas así pero de verdad creo que los jóvenes necesitaban el ejemplo de alguien que les proporcionara un poco de esperanza._


	30. Chapter 30 Un pedazo de su alma

**CAPÍTULO 30: Un pedazo de su alma**

Pocas horas después Harry y el resto de la pequeña y silenciosa comitiva fúnebre se dirigió hacia un bosque poco frondoso en el que abundaban los robles y las hayas que lindaba con La Madriguera. Aquel lugar tranquilo y apacible formaba parte de la historia de los Weasley desde que Arthur y Molly se instalaran allí, muchos años atrás. Todos sus hijos habían crecido jugando en ese bosque y todos sin excepción, incluso el responsable Percy, lo habían utilizado como escondite en más de una ocasión esperando que el enfado de turno de la señora Weasley remitiese un poco antes de volver a casa y dar la cara. La tarde anterior, de mutuo acuerdo, todos decidieron que aquel sería el lugar perfecto para el entierro de Percy.

Dadas las circunstancias la ceremonia fue lo más breve posible, sin el todo el pomposo ceremonial ni las palabras vacías que Harry recordaba del funeral de Dumbledore, el único al que asistiera hasta entonces. Mientras caminaba con paso lento hacia el bosque en medio de los demás no pudo reprimir la lúgubre idea de que, a no ser que pronto se celebrara el suyo propio o el de Voldemort, a partir de ahora los funerales se convertirían en algo cotidiano en su vida. El día soleado que apenas comenzaba a despuntar y el canto alegre de los pájaros más madrugadores contrastaban con sus sombríos pensamientos.

Con semblante adusto Remus abría la comitiva haciendo flotar ante él el cuerpo sin vida de Percy, cubierto por un manto rojo que ondeaba suavemente mecido por la débil brisa primaveral. Al llegar al linde del bosque se detuvo. Había una tumba excavada en el suelo y Harry sospechó que el propio Lupin la preparara la tarde anterior para ahorrarles a los Weasley el mal trago de tener que hacerlo ellos mismos.

Para sorpresa de Harry fue la señora Weasley la que se encargó de pronunciar unas palabras sobre Percy antes de depositar el cuerpo en la tumba. No fue un discurso preparado para impresionar a los demás, apenas unas pocas frases improvisadas pronunciadas desde el dolor. Las palabras tristes y sinceras de una madre herida que sabe que su familia jamás volverá a estar completa.

Sintiéndose casi un intruso en medio de su dolor Harry paseó lentamente su mirada sobre cada uno de los Weasley, observándolos con detenimiento. Todos estaban emocionados y con los ojos humedecidos aunque solo Molly lloraba en ese instante, dejando caer algún grueso lagrimón entremezclado con sus sentidas palabras de adiós. A su lado el señor Weasley le cogía la mano mientras miraba con tristeza a sus otros hijos, pasando la vista continuamente de uno a otro como si todavía esperase ver emerger de repente la roja cabellera de Percy entre todas las demás, confundida hasta entonces entre las de sus hermanos.

Bill pasaba su brazo sobre el hombro de Ginny aunque Harry tuvo la impresión de que su gesto no solo era para reconfortarla, en cierto modo, también se estaba apoyando en ella. Los gemelos permanecían muy juntos, Fred miraba ensimismado el irregular aleteo del manto rojo, sin terminar de hacerse a la idea de que cubría el cuerpo sin vida de aquel de sus hermanos, aparte de Ron, que siempre fuera el principal blanco de sus bromas y travesuras. A su lado George observaba el bosque con infinita tristeza, oteando a su alrededor como si el lugar no fuera el mismo que recordaba o le faltara algo que no conseguía precisar y Charlie permanecía cerca de Ron.

Harry le miró preocupado al apreciar que su estado anímico no había cambiado y que Ron seguía sin sentirse cercano a ninguno de los que lo rodeaban. Todavía esquivaba todas las miradas y sus ojos azules, aunque humedecidos como los de demás, intentaban mostrar sin llegar a conseguirlo una mirada dura y fría.

Mientras Harry le observaba dos lágrimas fugaces se le escaparon y rodaron por sus mejillas pero el pelirrojo las atajó enseguida, secándoselas de forma rápida, incluso un poco brusca, con el dorso de su mano.

Después de las breves y emotivas palabras de la señora Weasley Lupin bajó el cuerpo a la tumba y la cerró mágicamente, acto seguido el señor Weasley se adelantó y Fleur ocupó su lugar sosteniendo cariñosamente la otra mano de Molly, que la miró enternecida. El señor Weasley también pronunció unas palabras de despedida, se le veía emocionado aunque también se podía apreciar que estaba casi tan tenso como el propio Ron. Intentaba mostrar entereza pero sus manos temblaban perceptiblemente, enterrar a su hijo sin tener haber tenido antes la oportunidad de reconciliarse era lo más duro de todo. Cuando terminó de hablar sacó su varita y apuntó a la tumba con pulso más firme, hizo una floritura y apareció una sencilla lápida de mármol blanco en la que se podía leer:

Percy Ignatius Weasley

1976 – 1998

_Siempre estarás en nuestros corazones_

Conjurada la lápida Ginny fue la primera en acercarse para depositar sobre ella una solitaria flor de color rojo carmesí que a la luz del amanecer destacó sobre la impoluta lápida como una mancha de sangre sobre el mármol blanco. Tras ella cada uno de los hermanos se aproximaron para dejar su flor junto a la de Ginny hasta que estuvieron todos reunidos formando un círculo alrededor de la tumba.

No fue algo preparado, por un momento todos se miraron algo confundidos al percatarse de que inconscientemente habían dejado un hueco un poco más grande entre Charlie y Fred, justo allí donde debería situarse Percy. Se miraron con tristeza y entonces se tomaron de las manos, creando un nuevo círculo, más fuerte y sólido, en el que permanecieron unidos durante unos momentos de silencio.

Lo que sucedió fue algo extraño, visto desde fuera a Harry le dio la impresión de que no estaban exactamente despidiéndose de Percy porque fue como si en ese momento comprendieran que no tenían necesidad de hacerlo, que en cierta forma él seguía con ellos, que pasara lo que pasara el lazo entre los siete hermanos permanecería inalterable para siempre. Su mirada se volvió de nuevo hacia Ron y le pudo ver con los ojos entrecerrados, aspirando profundamente. Harry se alegró de ver que por un momento aparcara sus sentimientos negativos para dejarse llevar por la emoción del momento sin ira, sin rabia, sin culpa, porque sabía que estas volverían y que el recuerdo de este instante serviría a su amigo para sobrellevarlo mejor.

Terminada la ceremonia volvieron a La Madriguera y tras recoger sus equipajes Bill hizo unos complicados hechizos defensivos sobre la casa. Ni siquiera sabían cuando podrían volver y nadie dijo una sola palabra mientras echaban un último vistazo a su antiguo hogar. No era conveniente entretenerse y en cuanto Bill terminó se marcharon lo antes posible, Bill y Fleur a su casa, Charlie también había conseguido un lugar donde refugiarse, y los demás rumbo a Grimmauld Place. Ginny, que todavía no podía desaparecerse sola, lo hizo fuertemente cogida de la mano de Harry.

La casa de los Black parecía más tétrica que nunca y por un momento Harry incluso se arrepintió de prohibir a Kreacher acercarse al cuadro de la madre de Sirius, al menos si le hubiera retirado el esparadrapo que Ron cuando se instalaran allí sus gritos resonarían por toda la casa. Sería insoportable pero casi lo encontraba preferible al tenso e incómodo silencio con el que fueron recibidos. Lamentaba de veras no tener un lugar más acogedor que ofrecer a los Weasley para pagarles su hospitalidad con él durante todos esos años.

A pesar de la limpieza a fondo y de haber retirado todos los trastos tenebrosos de los Black nunca se sintiera tan incómodo allí como en ese momento. La desoladora idea de que no había manera de vencer a Voldemort, aparcada durante unas horas hasta pasar el funeral de Percy, le asaltó de repente haciendo que se sintiera terriblemente cansando y más vulnerable que nunca.

Solo ahora comprendía realmente la desesperación de Sirius en sus largos meses de encierro, lo sofocante que podía llegar a resultar la atmósfera de esa casa, la angustia no saber cuando podría salir de allí y la sensación de impotencia de no poder hacer nada para cambiar esa situación. Porque hasta ahora él albergaba la convicción de que su estancia allí sería algo provisional, simplemente hasta que llegara la hora de su enfrentamiento con Voldemort. Pero extrañamente esa hora ya había llegado, y había pasado, sin cobrarse la vida de ninguno de ellos. Aquella era una situación que nunca había previsto y para la que él no estaba preparado. Vencer o morir, siempre se había planteado así su lucha con Voldemort y jamás se le ocurrió pensar que pudiera existir otra alternativa.

¿Era ese el destino que le esperaba? Vivir escondido en aquella horrible y claustrofóbica casa, en aquella prisión, sin la esperanza de un futuro mejor; hasta el día en el que harto de todo, como había hecho Sirius, cometiera la imprudencia de salir de allí y que Voldemort acabara con él.

¿De qué servía organizarse y seguir luchando? Aunque consiguieran acabar con unos cuantos mortífagos o salir airosos de alguna escaramuza solo supondría para Voldemort un pequeño contratiempo pasajero, porque si no había forma de matarle no podría vencerle nunca, su causa estaba perdida de antemano. A lo máximo a lo que podían aspirar sería a crearle alguna dificultad, una pequeña molestia que desbaratara sus planes momentáneamente.

Sintiéndose un horrible anfitrión subió las escaleras e indicó a los Weasley que se sintieran como en su casa. El estómago se le encogió al escuchar sus propias palabras, como si ese lugar pudiera ser alguna vez un hogar para ellos, como si el mundo no se hubiera vuelto del revés en las últimas veinticuatro horas y ellos no acabaran de abandonar La Madriguera para ocultarse como unos vulgares criminales. Tratando de que su voz sonara lo menos pesimista posible les pidió que se acomodaran a su gusto puesto que ya conocían la casa.

Los gemelos se instalaron en su antigua habitación y los señores Weasley lo hicieron en el que fuera el cuarto de Buckbeack, ya que era el más amplio de todos. Ginny cogió sus cosas y se dirigió silenciosamente hacia la habitación que ocupara Sirius, al llegar a la puerta dirigió una mirada interrogante a Harry, solicitando su consentimiento, y al ver que este asentía entró en el cuarto y cerró la puerta tras ella.

Harry también entró en su cuarto. Estaba tal y como lo dejara la mañana anterior, cuando Ginny le llamara desde el espejo, la cama seguía deshecha y todas sus pertenencias tiradas por el suelo en completo desorden. A Harry le pareció que combinaba muy bien con su estado de ánimo pero a pesar de todo sacó su varita e hizo levitar los libros y la ropa hasta el baúl. Cayeron dentro totalmente desordenados pero en ese momento se conformó con que no estuvieran tirados por el suelo, ya ordenaría más tarde. Después alisó un poco las sábanas antes de tumbarse perezosamente sobre la cama mirando el techo.

Acababa de hacerlo cuando unos nudillos golpearon suavemente la puerta. Se levantó para abrir y se encontró con Hermione que se coló de forma sigilosa y cerró la puerta tras ella rápidamente.

- Acaba de llegar – le informó tendiéndole un ejemplar de El Profeta. Harry observó con desgana el enorme titular.

**LA GUERRA HA TERMINADO**

- Sinceramente, no creo que cuente nada que no sepamos ya – dijo con apatía devolviéndole el periódico a Hermione y tumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama, ella le miró muy preocupada.

- Voldemort ha decretado un toque de queda hasta nuevo aviso. Los mortífagos detendrán a cualquier mago o bruja que lo ignore y salga de su casa. El toque de queda solo se levantará para poder asistir a lo que llaman "El desfile de la victoria", que tendrá lugar el viernes en Hogsmeade.

- Estupendo. La gente temerá que haya represalias si se quedan en sus casas así que todo el mundo saldrá a la calle. Será un baño de multitudes histéricas aclamando a Voldemort. Igual me decido a ir – añadió con ironía.

- Publican páginas y páginas de exaltación de Voldemort y prometen una nueva época de orden y prosperidad para todos aquellos que tengan orígenes mágicos, está claro que los hijos de muggles no estamos a salvo.

Harry se incorporó y se sentó sobre el colchón.

- Mucha gente tendrá que huir, pero eso ya lo sabíamos. Y sobre toda la basura que publican… bueno, tampoco es que me sorprenda, la verdad. El Profeta nunca fue una fuente de información muy fiable. Simplemente se ha cambiado de bando, ahora están del lado del vencedor.

- Pero eso no es todo, - replicó Hermione rápidamente, con la preocupación reflejada en su semblante - también hablan del ataque a Hogwarts. Dicen que los profesores entregaron el colegio sin oponer ninguna resistencia y que permanecen en el castillo voluntariamente. También cuentan que Voldemort, en un acto que demuestra su "buena voluntad" – leyó recalcando las dos últimas palabras con ironía - permitió que los alumnos volvieran tranquilamente a sus casas con sus familias hasta que el colegio abra de nuevo sus puertas el próximo curso.

Harry la miró incrédulo.

- ¿Voluntariamente? ¿y como explican las muertes?

- Eso es lo peor de todo, - dijo ella nerviosa - según su versión Slughorn murió de un ataque al corazón al ver a los dementores en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Eso es ridículo – estalló Harry indignado, se había levantado de golpe al escuchar lo que decían sobre el ataque a Hogwarts y paseaba por el cuarto como un león enjaulado mientras Hermione le suplicaba con gestos que bajara la voz - ¿y Percy y McGonagall?

La expresión de Hermione se entristeció.

- Publican que McGonagall fue la única profesora que se opuso a entregar el castillo, que estaba fuera de sí y empezó a lanzar maldiciones para evitarlo, atacando a todos a su alrededor. Dicen que se enfrentó a sus propios compañeros y que cuando Percy trató de disuadirla lo mató.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – gritó Harry.

Perdiendo cualquier esperanza de que Harry controlara su cólera Hermione lanzó un hechizo insonorizador para evitar que los Weasley pudieran oírles.

- Según esto – continúo explicando blandiendo su ejemplar de El Profeta – se entabló una lucha y murió cuando intentaban reducirla al ser alcanzada por varios hechizos a la vez. – Su voz bajó hasta convertirse en un murmullo. - Ni siquiera admiten que tuvieran intención de matarla, defienden que fue accidental, intentando evitar que causara más daño.

- Muertes accidentales, Percy del lado de Voldemort, - enumeró Harry furioso - es ofensivo.

Hermione le miró suplicante.

- ¿Sabes el daño que esto causará a los Weasley si se enteran?

- Tarde o temprano se enterarán, seguramente Bill y Fleur también hayan recibido un ejemplar – respondió Harry abatido.

- La señora Weasley está muy afectada, - insistió Hermione – a ella tenemos que ocultárselo, al menos de momento.

- ¿Qué es lo que tenéis que ocultar? – preguntó Ron entrando en la habitación de repente.

Hermione y Harry intercambiaron un rápida mirada y ella le tendió El Profeta muy apenada.

- Lo siento, Ron – murmuró posando una mano sobre su hombro mientras él comenzaba a leer.

Ron no dijo nada en un buen rato pero a medida que iba leyendo su rostro se volvía más y más pálido. Al terminar de leer sus manos se crisparon, arrugando el periódico con rabia.

- ¿Tendremos que tolerar esta humillación? – preguntó furioso sin que Harry o Hermione supieran que responder. – Algo habrá que podamos hacer.

Hermione le dedicó una mirada comprensiva sin embargo Harry sintió algo removerse en su interior, sabía que se acercaba una conversación que no resultaría agradable para ninguno de ellos. Finalmente Ron hizo la pregunta que Harry menos deseaba escuchar.

- Hermione me contó lo que pasó ayer ¿cómo te fue en el valle de Godric? ¿conseguiste matar a la serpiente?

Harry le miró con el corazón en un puño, no estaba preparado para asestarle un nuevo golpe a su amigo, privándole del consuelo de que se hiciera justicia, arrebatándole cualquier esperanza de un futuro normal para todos ellos; pero tampoco podía mentirles, por dura que fuera la verdad tenía que compartirla con ellos. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y empezó a relatar lo que ocurriera la tarde anterior. Cuando terminó hubiera preferido que Ron se lanzara sobre él, golpeándole para descargar su frustración, o que le culpara a gritos de no ser capaz de destruir los Horrocruxes, cualquier cosa menos el gesto de impotencia y la mirada abatida que le devolvió. Sin decir nada dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación y a los dos segundos Hermione le siguió con lágrimas en los ojos.

Las horas siguientes fueron extrañas, todos evitaban deliberadamente la compañía de los demás. Ron se refugió en su mutismo y Hermione estaba demasiado preocupada por él como para prestar atención a cualquier otra cosa. Los gemelos apenas salían de su habitación y Ginny estaba completamente volcada en ocuparse de sus padres, destrozados por la muerte de Percy. Harry lo prefirió así, necesitaba estar a solas para poder pensar con claridad. Aprovechó que nadie estaba pendiente de lo que hacía para repasar obsesivamente una y otra vez todo lo que sabía acerca de los Horrocruxes, intentando averiguar donde se había equivocado, en que había fallado.

Después de comer algo, descansar un poco y darse un baño relajante se puso manos a la obra con la ardua tarea que tenía por delante. Llevó el pensadero a su habitación y repasó el recuerdo de Slughorn con atención, en busca de algún detalle que se le hubiera pasado desapercibido. Sin embargo el joven Ryddle lo había dejado muy claro, siete fragmentos. ¿Habría cambiado después de opinión?

Lo primero que se le ocurrió fue que tal vez Dumbledore se equivocara al suponer que Voldemort no percibía la destrucción de los Horrocruxes. Si era así podría haber alguno nuevo, pero enseguida lo descartó al darse cuenta de que la expresión de Voldemort al llegar al valle de Godric no dejaba lugar a dudas, no conocía la muerte de Nagini hasta que casi se tropezó con sus despojos.

Después de pensárselo mucho y dar vueltas y más vueltas por el cuarto llegó a la conclusión de que solo había dos posibilidades. La primera era que Voldemort creara más de seis Horrocruxes, posiblemente siete a juzgar por la atracción que sentía por ese número, en cuyo caso solo faltaría uno, y era muy probable que se tratara de un objeto de Gryffindor o de Ravenclaw, tal como Dumbledore supusiera inicialmente. La segunda que hubieran cometido un error y alguno de ellos no estuviera realmente destruido.

Cuando Harry quiso darse cuenta la sensación de impotencia que se apoderara de él horas atrás había desaparecido, estaba totalmente absorto en su misión, más concentrado de lo que hubiera estado antes en toda su vida, analizándolo todo, repasando cada indicio que le pudiera llevar a encontrar la respuesta que necesitaba. De pronto lo que el día anterior le había parecido una misión imposible se convertía en algo más o menos factible. Había encontrado y destruido muchos Horrocruxes, encontrar el último podía resultarle difícil pero no tenía motivos para pensar que no lo conseguiría.

Necesitaba pensar con calma, ¿dónde podría estar? Voldemort ya había usado el orfanato, Hogwarts, la casa de la familia Gaunt y la cueva en la que aterrorizara a los niños muggles. Aparte de la casa de los Ryddle no se le ocurría ningún otro lugar importante en su vida, y ese tenía que descartarlo, igual que Gringots y la tienda de Borgin y Burkes. Pero si no se trataba de un lugar importante en su vida tal vez lo fuera en la de sus ancestros. Algún lugar simbólico relacionado posiblemente con Slytherin o con uno de sus descendientes, algún mago brillante que hubiera existido mucho antes de que los matrimonios concertados entre parientes para preservar la pureza de su sangre acabaran provocando el nacimiento de magos venidos a menos como los Gaunt.

Hermione le resultaría muy útil para explorar esa línea pero mientras ella y Ron no estuvieran preparados para participar él tenía que hacer algo, ahora que había encontrado dentro de él la fuerza para seguir adelante no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados durante días esperando que Ron superara el duelo por la muerte de Percy. Estaba demasiado excitado como para sentarse a esperar. Seguía paseándose de modo frenético por toda la habitación, buscando alguna otra posibilidad que le pareciera coherente pero como ninguna idea le pareció lo bastante buena empezó a impacientarse.

Unas débiles protestas de Hedwig procedentes de lo alto del armario lo distrajeron de sus pensamientos. Suspirando con desgana abrió un cajón del que sacó unas chucherías para lechuzas.

- Sé que no te he prestado mucha atención últimamente – se disculpó mientras le lanzaba una. Hedwing la atrapó en el aire pero no se quedó satisfecha y mirándole un poco ofendida bajó volando de lo alto del armario para posarse en el alfeizar de la ventana, ululando para que la dejara salir a cazar. Harry se aproximó y abrió la ventana para dejarla salir, fuera estaba anocheciendo. Sintió una punzada de envidia al verla marcharse volando, lástima que él no pudiera salir también porque el cuarto empezaba a resultarle asfixiante, realmente necesitaba algo de acción. Por un momento tuvo la tentación de ir a la colonia de dragones a buscar al Opalaye, le gustaría ver como los mortífagos pretendían arrestarle montado sobre un dragón, pero enseguida desechó la idea. Los mortífagos podrían dañarlo de alguna manera y no tenía derecho a poner al Opalaye en peligro ni tampoco a cometer ninguna imprudencia que llevara a los Weasley a preocuparse por su pellejo, bastante mal lo estaban pasando. Además no podía olvidarse de su tarea, todavía quedaba al menos un Horrocrux que encontrar y destruir.

Visto que no había otra que cosa que pudiera hacer llevó la varita mágica a su sien y extrajo un hilo plateado que cayó al pensadero convirtiéndose en una extraña sustancia ni líquida ni gaseosa que giraba en la vasija haciendo extraños remolinos. Tenía la intención de repasar de nuevo todos los recuerdos relacionados con los Horrocruxes en busca de nuevas pistas.

Horas después salió del pensadero terriblemente pálido y con la mirada perdida, se dirigió tambaleante hacia su cama y se sentó sobre ella, aunque más bien se dejó caer como un peso muerto, abandonando voluntariamente el control de su cuerpo. Aunque no lo percibía sus manos temblaban visiblemente. Estaba en estado de shock, totalmente desorientado. En su vida a Harry le habían pasado cosas realmente horribles, cualquiera que se aproximara a él parecía abocado irremisiblemente a una muerte trágica pero a pesar de todos los golpes recibidos no estaba preparado para algo como lo qua acababa de descubrir.

Se sentía desolado, estaba tan vacío, tan seco, que ni siquiera las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos. De repente su vida había perdido todo el sentido, la visión del pensadero provocara que algo se rompiera dentro de él, algo que jamás volvería a ser como antes.

Doblándose sobre sí mismo enterró la cabeza en las rodillas y permaneció así unos segundos, cuando la levantó sus ojos estaban humedecidos. Llevó sus temblorosas manos a la cabeza y las hundió en su pelo negro, mesándose los cabellos mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza, deseando fervientemente hacer desaparecer de su cabeza la imagen que lo torturaba.

- No – susurró en voz alta aunque de forma casi inaudible. – No, no, no, no, no, no – repitió subiendo paulatinamente el tono de su voz sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. - No – repitió como una autómata una vez más.

De pronto no pudo controlarse, se levantó enérgicamente y golpeó la pared más cercana con los puños cerrados, lo hizo con furia, con rabia, con odio, con desesperación. Sentía crecer un monstruo en su interior, un monstruo que clamaba por una venganza que jamás podría cobrarse.

- ¡¡NOOOO!! – estalló en un grito que resonó en toda la casa mientras seguía golpeando la pared.

En el pasillo sonaron unos pasos apresurados y la puerta se abrió de golpe. Cuando llegaron junto a él alguien le agarró por detrás sujetándole con fuerza y le apartó bruscamente para impedir que siguiera destrozando el tabique pero para entonces la pintura estaba estropeada en muchos sitios y numerosas manchas de sangre salpicaban la pared.

- ¡Harry, tranquilizate!

Las lágrimas empañaban su visión pero alcanzó a distinguir frente a él la borrosa silueta de Hermione, que después de echar un hechizo silenciador en la habitación le miraba sorprendida y preocupada.

- ¿Puedo soltarte, amigo? – preguntó Ron detrás de él cuando Harry dejó de moverse golpeando el aire frenéticamente.

Harry asintió con la cabeza y el pelirrojo aflojó su abrazo hasta dejarle libre. Hermione intentó cogerle las manos para echar un vistazo a sus nudillos, en carne viva, pero Harry las apartó.

- No es nada – dijo de forma un poco esquiva.

- ¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Harry? – preguntó ella mirándole fijamente, cada vez más preocupada.

- Me pudo la presión, eso es todo – contestó de forma entrecortada mirando por la ventana para esquivar sus miradas inquisitivas – la victoria de Voldemort, los Horrocruxes… por un momento creí que nunca lograríamos encontrarlos.

Aunque Harry no podía verla supo que Hermione intentaría consolarle y no se equivocó, apenas había terminado la frase cuando ella se le acercó por detrás.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo para investigar, Harry – dijo con dulzura. - Simplemente tenemos que hacernos a la idea de que no será pronto, esto se ha convertido en una carrera de fondo pero resistiremos. No importa que haya ganado la guerra, no nos habrá vencido hasta que dejemos de luchar.

Su voz sonó como un bálsamo reconfortante sin embargo no tuvo ningún efecto sobre Harry, que siguió inmóvil, mirando por la ventana para no tener que dar la cara. Escuchó como Ron se movía tras él y pudo oírle carraspear antes de hablar con voz ronca.

- Seguiremos haciendo lo mismo que hasta ahora pero con más ganas que nunca.

Sorprendido, Harry se giró para mirar a Ron sin creer lo que escuchaba, sabía que estaba destrozado pero sin embargo todavía era capaz de hacer el esfuerzo de asomar del pozo en el que se encontraba para intentar animarle.

– Mientras siga con vida no pararé hasta haber destruido el último Horrocrux – concluyó el pelirrojo.

Al escuchar su última frase Harry se estremeció y otra vez volvió a dar la espalda a su amigo para que no pudiera ver que sus ojos se humedecían de nuevo. Apoyó la frente contra el cristal, buscando deliberadamente el frío contacto del vidrio contra su piel.

- Gracias – dijo con voz temblorosa. – Si queréis podemos empezar mañana mismo, ahora necesito descansar

Para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras cruzó la habitación y se dejó caer sobre la cama. Siguió sin mirarles pero pudo percibir como ellos intercambiaban una fugaz mirada un segundo antes de que Ron abriera la puerta para salir.

- Claro Harry – respondió Hermione siguiendo a Ron fuera de la habitación.

Cuando se quedó solo enterró la cara entre sus manos y rompió a llorar como un niño pequeño, la esperanza de derrotar a Voldemort era lo que todavía los mantenía en pie, ¿cómo podría quitársela?, tendría que mantener ante ellos una farsa permitiendo que siguieran con unas investigaciones que sabría que no les llevarían a ninguna parte. Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que impediría que nadie, ni ellos ni ninguna otra persona, acabara con Voldemort en mucho tiempo. Una vez más su destino se revelaba cruelmente irónico y aunque sonara paradójico a partir de ahora él, Harry Potter, aquel que según la profecía había sido designado por el propio Voldemort para destruirle y al que muchos llamaban El Elegido, dedicaría hasta la última gota de su sangre, hasta el último aliento de su vida a proteger aquello que aseguraba la supervivencia de su mayor enemigo. Si la derrota de Voldemort pasaba por destruir ese último Horrocrux entonces había vencido, porque formaba parte de algo que Harry no estaba dispuesto a sacrificar, algo de lo no que no podía, no quería prescindir.

Recordó lo que acababa de contemplar en el pensadero y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Las palabras martilleaban su cerebro, repitiéndose machaconamente una y otra vez como una tortura sin fin. La imagen de Ryddle se presentaba ante él llena de satisfacción, revelando orgulloso su plan magistral.

"_Ginny me abrió su alma, y era precisamente su alma lo que yo quería. Me hice cada vez más fuerte alimentándome de sus temores y de sus profundos secretos. Me hice más poderoso, mucho más que la pequeña señorita Weasley. Lo bastante poderoso para empezar a alimentar a la señorita Weasley con algunos de mis propios secretos, para empezar a darle un poco de mi alma…"_

El último pedazo del alma de Voldemort estaba allí mismo, en aquella casa. Harry acababa de comprender que cuando clavó el colmillo del basilisco en el diario Ryddle había recuperado demasiado poder como para que el veneno le afectara. No podía dañarle porque para entonces su alma ya no residía en el diario, se había apoderado de la indefensa Ginny.

Esa noche Harry no bajó a cenar, seguro de que, además de no ser capaz de tragar bocado, no podría mirarla a los ojos sin derrumbarse.

**ooOOoo**

Muy lejos de allí, en el valle de Godric, Voldemort se reunía con su mortífago de mayor confianza. Su rostro, enmarcado por dos cortinas grasientas de pelo negro, era casi tan inexpresivo como el de su amo aunque cuando habló su voz dejó traslucir algo de preocupación.

- No puedo hacerlo, señor. Sería un suicidio entrar en el antiguo cuartel de La Orden sin ayuda y usted sabe que ninguno de los nuestros puede entrar en ese lugar.

Pero la voz fría de Voldemort no daba lugar a réplicas.

- No me importa como lo hagas, Severus, pero quiero que me traigas a esa chica cuanto antes.

**-- ooOOoo --**

_Hola a todos. Otro capítulo que escribí antes de leer el último libro. El caso es que cuando leí Las Reliquias de la Muerte me di cuenta de que la distribución que hago de las habitaciones de Grimmauld Place no coincide con el canon. Podría cambiarla, realmente no me costaría ningún trabajo hacer que Ginny escogiera una habitación cualquiera y no precisamente la de Sirius, pero de todas formas seguiría sin ser canon porque en los próximos capítulos necesito situar la sala de estar cerca de la entrada; en la planta baja y no en el primer piso. _

_Así que, aun a riesgo de sufrir una apoplejía por saltarme deliberadamente el canon, y de parecer una neurótica por preocuparme tanto, decidí dejarlo como estaba. Y ahora me despido antes de spoilear más mi propia historia. Un saludo a todos y gracias por leer; sobre todo a Sig (gracias por tu apoyo y por seguir ahí desde el principio), y un saludo especial para Luis, me hizo mucha ilusión su rr en el capítulo anterior._


	31. Chapter 31 La intervención del profesor

_Muchas gracias a Luis, Sig, Gandalgris, Eliey, Akin y Gustavo por vuestros rr, y a los demás si me olvido de alguien._

_Gustavo: Coincido con tu apreciación, los tiempos verbales eran horribles. Curiosamente el día antes de leer tu rr eché un vistazo y pensé que debería editar los dos primeros capítulos, luego vi tu comentario y decidí hacerlo en cuanto me fuera posible. Gracias por tu ayuda para mejorar. Un saludo_

_Y para todos: en este capítulo…¡Por fin aparece Snape! XD, como me tardaba._

**ooOOoo**

**CAPÍTULO 31: La intervención del profesor**

A la mañana siguiente Harry tenía unas horribles ojeras, ni siquiera había intentado dormir. Pasara toda la noche en un estado casi febril, caminando de una esquina a otra de su habitación, probando a sentarse de vez en cuando en la cama, en las sillas, en la repisa de la ventana e incluso sobre el escritorio pero sin encontrar acomodo en ningún lugar; deambulando por el cuarto como un león enjaulado mientras trazaba maquinalmente innumerables planes ­­(cada uno más descabellado que el anterior) en los que abandonaba el país llevándose a Ginny con él, lo más lejos posible, a un lugar donde su secreto estuviera a salvo, donde nadie, ni siquiera Voldemort, pudiera dar con ellos aunque tuvieran que vivir como muggles el resto de sus días.

Bajó a desayunar con un aspecto desastroso, incluso peor que el de cualquiera de los demás, que tampoco atravesaban por su mejor momento. La señora Weasley se afanaba en cocinar el mejor de los desayunos. Cuidar de los demás le servía de consuelo y en un desesperado intento de recuperar la normalidad pretendía llenar el vacío dejado por Percy sobreprotegiendo a los miembros de la familia que todavía tenía con ella. El resultado eran platos y platos de comida que quedaban abandonados sobre la mesa sin apenas ser probados aunque todos hacían un esfuerzo por complacerla.

Harry se sirvió un cuenco de cereales y se quedó mirándolo como si deseara ahogarse en la leche que los cubría pero pronto cayó en la cuenta que si no se movía alguien terminaría preguntándole si se encontraba bien. Justo cuando se decidió a llevarse una cucharada a la boca Ginny entró y la cocina y le saludó con una mirada cómplice que hizo que los cereales quedaran atravesados en medio de su garganta.

En lugar de sentarse a la mesa ella se acercó a la cocina para ayudar a su madre pero ya era tarde para Harry, su estómago se había encogido de tal manera al verla que ya no aceptaría nada más. Dejó caer la cuchara en el tazón y lo apartó en un gesto apático, agobiado por sus pensamientos. Tenía que evitar mirarla o rompería a llorar en medio de la cocina. ¡Aquello era tan injusto! nada podía ser menos indicado para alojar el alma de Voldemort, nada podía tener menos que ver con él que la calidez de Ginny.

Por suerte Fred inició una conversación que les dio a todos otra cosa en la que pensar y aunque al principio Harry no escuchaba nada más que sus propios pensamientos siniestros agradeció al menos que los gemelos le proporcionaran una excusa para que los demás no se fijaran demasiado en él. En realidad no prestó ninguna tención a lo que hablaban hasta que uno de los gemelos, sentado frente a él, dijo algo cuyo efecto fue el mismo que si hubiera lanzado una bomba en medio de la cocina.

- …tendremos que acercarnos hasta el callejón Diagón – estaba diciendo George en ese momento.

- Ni se os ocurra – dijo la señora Weasley girándose rápidamente para mirar a los gemelos de forma amenazadora.

El ambiente se enrareció más de lo que ya estaba y todos contuvieron la respiración, intuyendo que una terrible tormenta estaba a punto de desatarse.

- ¡Pero mamá! – protestó Fred – la mercancía de la tienda y todas nuestras cosas siguen allí.

- ¿De verdad pensáis que voy a consentir que arriesguéis vuestras vidas por un puñado de artículos de broma y algunas túnicas viejas?

- Nosotros no vestimos túnicas viejas – replicó George ofendido pero la señora Weasley le interrumpió de nuevo.

- Aunque toda vuestra ropa estuviera hecha de puntillas y bordados élficos no os permitiría ir a buscarla.

- ¿Puntillas y bordados? – preguntó Fred escandalizado - ¿por quien nos tomas, madre?, puede que eso sea aceptable para los Malfoy pero nosotros vestimos con elegancia. Lo que queremos recuperar son prendas varoniles, confeccionadas con piel de dragón o cuero de unicornio de primera calidad.

- ¡No me importa! ningún pellejo tiene para mí tanto valor como el vuestro – dijo la señora Weasley con amargura. Si se hubiera lanzado a gritar quizá a los gemelos les habría sido más fácil enfrentarse a ella pero parecía a punto de echarse a llorar y durante unos segundos se quedaron mudos.

- Tendremos cuidado – intentó convencerla George en tono conciliador pero su madre le atajó antes de que siguiera poniéndose meloso.

- ¿De qué os servirá tener cuidado si os encontráis con un grupo de mortífagos? ¡Por Merlín!, ni siquiera necesitan tenderos una emboscada, les bastará con las docenas de delatores que estarán ansiosos por impresionar a Quien-vosotros-sabéis. ¡Qué mejor modo de demostrar su lealtad que entregarle a algunos miembros de La Orden del Fénix! ¿No lo entendéis? Ahora seremos cazados como conejos. ¡No lo permitiré! – terminó alzando la voz.

Todo el mundo dejara de desayunar y observaba la discusión de forma embarazosa. Después del ultimátum de la señora Weasley todos quedaron en silencio y solo se escuchaban los gorjeos escandalosos de Pigwigeon, que revoloteaba como loco por toda la cocina en busca de un poco de atención. Ron lo tentó ofreciéndole una de sus salchichas y cuando la pequeña lechuza se posó en su brazo para saborearla la atrapó y la sacó de la cocina con cara de fastidio, cerrando la puerta para que no volviera a entrar.

Los gemelos no tuvieron valor para replicar nada a su madre pero intercambiaron una mirada que Harry interpretó al instante, los conocía lo suficiente para saber que no se darían por vencidos.

Sentado al lado de Harry el señor Weasley suspiró sonoramente antes de intervenir.

- Yo os acompañaré – dijo en tono resignado.

- ¡Arthur! – protestó Molly escandalizada, pero antes de que la situación se descontrolara él la interrumpió dispuesto a poner paz.

- No habrá peligro Molly – aseguró sin perder la calma. – Iremos esta tarde, a las cuatro, cuando todos estén en el desfile de la victoria. – El señor Weasley se dirigió a su esposa de forma tranquilizadora y Harry observó como ella hacía un esfuerzo por no llevarle la contraria aunque siguió mirándole con la boca abierta y expresión de reproche. - Tú misma lo has dicho, todo el mundo quiere estar a bien con él, la gente temerá represalias y acudirá en manada a las calles de Hogsmeade para aclamarle. El callejón Diagón estará desierto, haremos una incursión rápida y estaremos de vuelta antes de que nos eches de menos.

- Iré con vosotros – dijo Ron apenas su padre acabara la frase.

- Y yo – se apuntó Harry. Dudaba que fuera tan sencillo como el señor Weasley prometía pero al parecer todos habían captado la intención de los gemelos, irían con la aprobación de su madre o sin ella y no podrían encontrar un momento mejor que durante el desfile de la victoria.

- Yo me quedaré contigo – dijo Ginny acercándose a la señora Weasley y posando la mano sobre uno de sus hombros. Harry pensó que debía estar realmente preocupada por ella, era la primera vez que veía a Ginny renunciar voluntariamente a participar en una misión en la que los demás podían correr algún riesgo.

Hermione, que en ese momento se acercaba a la mesa con una jarra llena de zumo de calabaza, se detuvo frente a todos durante un segundo; era la única que no había hablado hasta entonces.

- Si queréis yo también puedo acompañaros – se ofreció dubitativa mientras apartaba una fuente de huevos revueltos para hacer un hueco en la mesa en el que depositar la jarra.

Ron no dijo nada pero levantó la vista y clavó en ella una mirada suplicante que la tomó por sorpresa e hizo que se turbara. Parecía un cachorrito desamparado y aunque todos lo habían notado él siguió mirando a Hermione sin parpadear. Era realmente extraño que a Ron no le importara mostrar sus sentimientos tan abiertamente ante los demás, especialmente estando presentes los gemelos, y por unos segundos Hermione no supo que decir. Pero por una vez Fred y George no aprovecharon el momento de vulnerabilidad de Ron para burlarse de él, desde la muerte de Percy acumulaba tanta tensión que parecía que a punto de estallar y a nadie se le escapaba que en ese momento su estado anímico era ya bastante inestable como para hacerle cargar con una preocupación más.

Hermione se detuvo con la jarra en el aire y durante un momento pareció como si la escena se hubiera congelado hasta que fueron los gemelos los primeros en reaccionar.

- No te lo recomiendo, Hermione – dijo Fred tomando la jarra de sus manos y sirviéndose un baso de zumo como si no hubiera ocurrido nada, - nuestra casa es una auténtica pocilga – añadió haciendo una mueca de asco para dar más énfasis a sus palabras.

- Si, realmente no es un espectáculo para una señorita, - corroboró George asintiendo con la cabeza enérgicamente – te llevarías una impresión horrible de nosotros y arruinaría para siempre nuestra imagen de serios empresarios respetables.

Hermione hubiera preferido ir pero sin embargo les miró con agradecimiento por la brindar la oportunidad de poner fin a una situación embarazosa sin que el orgullo de nadie se viera dañado.

- En ese caso será mejor que no os acompañe, pero solo por esta vez – advirtió severamente antes de servirse ella también un gran baso de zumo de calabaza.

Aquella tarde Ginny abordó a Harry momentos antes de salir. Unos metros más allá, en el otro extremo del pasillo, Ron se despedía de Hermione acariciándole el pelo mientras le susurraba algo al oído, lo que hizo que Harry se sintiera todavía más incómodo.

- Sé que es más peligroso de lo que mi padre quiere admitir – dijo Ginny en tono sereno, clavándole sus ojos color miel con tanta intensidad que Harry tuvo que desviar la mirada, aún a riesgo de dar la impresión de ser esquivo y desagradable. Ginny metió la mano bajo su túnica y sacó el espejo reversible que él le entregara el día que bajaran juntos a la Cámara de los Secretos. – Me quedaría más tranquila si llevaras tu espejo contigo, si tenéis algún problema avísame y acudiremos con ayuda.

- De acuerdo, me llevaré este – aceptó Harry lacónicamente, - se nos hace tarde y no hay tiempo para buscar el mío en mi baúl. Tu padre y los gemelos ya nos esperan. – Añadió alegrándose infinitamente de que Ron ya se acercara por el pasillo. Aunque deseaba rodearla entre sus brazos más que ninguna otra cosa todavía no se sentía preparado para hacerlo, su proximidad le provocaba un intenso dolor en el pecho.

- Está bien – aceptó Ginny – yo cogeré el tuyo y lo tendré a mano todo el tiempo. Tened cuidado.

Ron pasó junto a ellos para dirigirse a las escaleras y musitó un escueto "debemos irnos" y Harry, sintiéndose fatal, se decidió por fin a mirarla fugazmente antes de seguir a Ron a toda velocidad escaleras abajo sin mirar atrás. Junto a la puerta el señor Weasley y los gemelos ya estaban listos y poco después abandonaban la casa mirando alrededor con precaución. Tras caminar unos metros se desaparecían en un rincón de la plaza protegido de miradas indiscretas sin sospechar que el dueño de un par de ojos negros y fríos que antes era bien recibido en la sede del cuartel general de La Orden del Fénix los acechaba oculto tras unos setos.

Cuando todos se desaparecieron Snape salió de su escondite y se dirigió sigilosamente hacia la casa. En los últimos meses su aspecto había desmejorado, tenía la cara demacrada, lo que hacía que su ganchuda nariz sobresaliera más que nunca entre las cortinas de pelo negro y grasiento que casi le cubrían el rostro. Sus pies se movían rápidamente sin hacer el menor ruido al pisar la acera y su larga capa negra ondeaba tras él dándole la apariencia de un enorme y siniestro pájaro, incluso sus manos, huesudas y crispadas en un gesto tenso recordaban a las garras de un animal. Al llegar ante la puerta desenfundó su varita y la movió haciendo unas complicadas florituras en el aire para deshacer los encantamientos que protegían la entrada mientras en voz muy baja susurraba contraconjuros de forma ininteligible. Cuando terminó apuntó con decisión a la cerradura, su pulso firme no tembló ni un ápice.

- ¡Bombarda! – exclamó con determinación.

Se produjo una gran explosión que destruyó parte de la pared aunque estaba construida con unos sólidos muros de piedra de más de medio metro de grosor. La puerta saltó de sus goznes y salió despedida hacia dentro aterrizando en medio del pasillo e hiriendo a la señora Weasley, que quedó tendida sobre la alfombra, casi completamente cubierta por lo que quedaba de la pesada puerta y algunos fragmentos enormes de piedra desprendidos de la pared.

Snape avanzó con rapidez y se agachó junto a ella buscándole el pulso mientras oteaba atento a su alrededor. Tal como él esperaba Hermione y Ginny irrumpieron en el largo pasillo armadas con sus varitas, apuntándole amenazadoramente; pero eso no le supuso ninguna contrariedad, con un movimiento rápido deslizó su brazo bajo la señora Weasley y como si ésta no pesara nada se levantó incorporándola ante él, utilizándola como escudo. Crookshanks apareció dando un salto y se interpuso entre ellos, enseñando las fauces a Snape en un gesto poco amistoso al que él no hizo ni caso.

Ninguno dijo nada, los tres se miraron con fiereza mientras se apuntaban con sus varitas pero la visión de la señora Weasley disminuyó un poco el coraje de las dos chicas, Hermione abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y Ginny dejó escapar un pequeño grito involuntario. Tenía la cara completamente hinchada y tan deforme que resultaba casi irreconocible, además en uno de los costados de su cabeza se observaba una enorme brecha que sangraba profusamente. La sangre, de un color rojo muy oscuro, cubría prácticamente todo su pelo y gran parte de su cara y bajaba goteando por el cuello formando grandes manchas por toda la ropa. No se movía, Snape la sujetaba como si fuera una enorme muñeca de trapo y aunque temían la respuesta las dos se preguntaron horrorizadas y si solamente habría perdido el sentido.

- Soltad las varitas y dejadlas en el suelo – indicó Snape de forma autoritaria.

Ginny no podía apartar la mirada de la horrible herida que la señora Weasley presentaba en la cabeza pero Hermione miró desafiante a su antiguo profesor, sin ninguna intención de rendirse. Snape no perdía de vista a la pelirroja sin embargo cuando habló lo hizo dirigiéndose a Hermione.

- Entregadme vuestas varitas y nadie más saldrá herido.

Ginny parecía desorientada y Snape le dirigió una mirada penetrante.

- Rendíos y le curaré la herida.

Ginny hizo un amago de entregársela pero Hermione la detuvo.

- No, Ginny. ¡Tendrá tres rehenes en lugar de uno! – añadió en tono suplicante.

- Se pondrá bien, - dijo Snape mirando fijamente a Ginny mientras señalaba a la señora Weasley con un seco movimiento de cabeza – ella no me interesa y no es mi intención hacerle daño pero tengo una misión que cumplir y os advierto que haré lo necesario para lograrlo.

- Pues siento defraudarle pero Harry no está aquí – respondió Hermione desafiante.

Mientras hablaban Ginny contaba mentalmente los pasos que la separaban de la sala, donde había dejado el espejo reversible, calculando si le sería posible echar a correr y llegar hasta allí para pedir ayuda a través del espejo antes de que Snape la neutralizara. Pero Snape era un experto en Legeremancia y le bastó mirarla fijamente para descubrir sus intenciones.

- Tú no vas a ningún lado – le dijo señalándola con su varita. – Ríndete y tu madre no sufrirá un daño mayor.

Para reforzar su amenaza Snape dirigió su varita a la cabeza de la señora Weasley.

- ¡No lo hagas, Ginny! – imploró Hermione.

- ¿Pretendes que deje morir a mi madre? – preguntó la pelirroja fulminándola con la mirada.

- ¿Qué crees que hará cuando nos tenga a las tres desarmadas? – gritó Hermione con nerviosismo.

- Si quisiera mataros ya lo habría hecho – dijo Snape con calma mirando fijamente a Hermione. Entonces, sin previo aviso y para demostrar que lo que decía era cierto, hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita y antes de que ninguna de ellas pudiera reaccionar Ginny cayó inconsciente al suelo. Crookshanks bufó por segunda vez y él lo apartó de en medio con un puntapié. - ¿Lo ves? – preguntó con sorna a una impotente Hermione, que le miraba con rabia apuntándole con su varita pero incapaz de hacer nada por el temor de herir más a la señora Weasley. – Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es rendirte, date prisa o no podré cerrar esta fea herida antes de que Molly se desangre.

Hermione sabía que su destino sería servir de cebo en una trampa para Harry pero tampoco podía permitir que la señora Weasley muriera desangrada ante sus ojos. Sentía una rabia incontrolable que le hacía temblar las manos y dudó durante unos segundos antes de dejar caer su varita al suelo y empujarla con el pie hacia él.

- Chica lista – murmuró Snape agachándose para cogerla y dejando a la señora Weasley en el suelo. Se acercó a Hermione y la ató concienzudamente con unas gruesas cuerdas salidas de su varita mientras ella clavaba en él con fiereza sus ojos humedecidos. Cuando Snape terminó cogió la varita de Hermione y la lanzó escaleras arriba para asegurarse de que le resultaría imposible alcanzarla - ella la vio aterrizar en el primer rellano - y después, sin ninguna contemplación, la tiró al suelo de un fuerte empujón.

Al caer Hermione se golpeó la cadera con una de las piedras que se desprendieran de la pared, pudo sentir como el filo cortante rasgaba la tela del pantalón llegando hasta la piel y desgarrándola pero aunque se le saltaron las lágrimas apretó los labios con fuerza para no quejarse.

Cayó muy cerca de Ginny y la observó con detenimiento, por suerte aparte de estar inconsciente no parecía lastimada; por su parte Snape había vuelto junto a la señora Weasley pero desde donde estaba no podía ver lo que hacía. Comenzó a retorcerse intentando girarse un poco para ver mejor, moviéndose frenéticamente cuanto podía aunque las cuerdas casi le cortaban la circulación. Después de unos minutos, jadeando y con la respiración entrecortada por el esfuerzo, consiguió desplazarse lo suficiente para observar a Snape.

Aun estaba inclinado sobre la señora Weasley moviendo la varita sobre ella y comprobó con horror que a los pies de Snape se había formado un charco de sangre que le manchaba los zapatos. Pero Hermione no pudo ver nada más porque al parecer él había terminado, se incorporó de golpe y se volvió hacia donde estaba ella, mirándola con dureza. Hermione intentó ignorarle, lo que más le interesaba era adivinar si había conseguido detener la hemorragia pero él se interponía entre las dos dificultándole la visión. Ella le dirigió una mirada cargada de reproche.

- Tú señor y tú os equivocáis si creéis que Harry vendrá a buscarme porque no lo hará – dijo desafiante.

- Mejor – contentó él secamente y le dedicó una sonrisa sarcástica – no es a Potter a quien he venido a buscar ¿y acaso he dado alguna vez muestras que querer verle por placer? – preguntó burlonamente. Hermione no creyó ni por segundo que Harry no fuera el motivo de su presencia en aquella casa pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Snape dirigió la varita hacia su cara y murmuró.

- Silencius.

La réplica de Hermione se perdió para siempre porque ningún sonido salió de su garganta y él la miró con enorme satisfacción.

- ¡Qué liberación!, - exclamó claramente complacido - no sabes cuantas veces tuve que reprimirme para no hacer esto en los seis años que me vi obligado a sufrirte como alumna.

Hermione le miró con un creciente sentimiento de repulsión, aunque Snape siempre mostrara desprecio y aversión hacia ella se sentía decepcionada, casi podría decirse que traicionada. En sus años en Hogwarts Harry y Ron desconfiaran de él tantas veces… Y todas y cada una de esas veces ella se enfrentara a ellos, sino para defenderle al menos sí para decirles que Dumbledore tendría sus motivos para apoyarle y que por desagradable que fuera se podía confiar en él. Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan estúpida como en ese momento.

Snape dejó de mirarla y fijó su atención en Ginny, que seguía inconsciente. La apuntó con su varita y por un momento Hermione se temió lo peor pero el hechizo que pronunció la dejó completamente sorprendida.

- Mobilicorpus – dijo Snape, y el cuerpo de Ginny quedó suspendido en el aire, flotando en medio del pasillo como si fuera mecido por unas pequeñas olas o por la suave brisa del atardecer. Sin entender nada de lo ocurría Hermione miró alternativamente a Ginny y a Snape con ojos desorbitados.

– Ahora escúchame con atención, – dijo Snape secamente dirigiéndole a Hermione una mirada intimidante y autoritaria que por un momento la transportó al pasado haciéndole recordar la forma en la que solía tratarla en las clases, - la señorita Weasley y yo nos marchamos y si le tienes algún afecto a Potter, aunque solo sea un poco, le impedirás que por una vez meta las narices donde no le llaman y venga a buscarla. Tal vez así logres prolongarle un poco la vida.

Cuando terminó de hablar le dio la espalda e hizo descender un poco el cuerpo de Ginny, dejándola flotar casi a ras del suelo. Se acercó a ella y después de cubrirla con su capa de viaje para que no se le vieran los pies recogió su varita del suelo y le pasó el brazo sobre hombro antes de salir al exterior. Si los hubiera visto algún muggle pensaría que la estaba abrazando.

Llevándose a Ginny con él Snape abandonó la casa y caminó unos cuantos metros hasta un lugar seguro pero como el número 12 de Grimmauld Place ya no tenía puerta, ni pared que la sostuviera, Hermione pudo escuchar el amortiguado sonido de su desaparición conjunta muy poco después.

En cuanto quedó sola se arrastró como pudo hasta la señora Weasley y comprobó con alivio que aunque tenía mal aspecto por lo menos había dejado de sangrar. Intentó no pensar en Ginny ni en porque Snape prefiera llevársela a ella, ahora lo prioritario era liberarse para poder avisar a los demás. Sabía que no podría alcanzar su varita, con aquellas ataduras le resultaría imposible subir las escaleras, pero tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer. Al pensar en su varita una idea le vino de pronto a la cabeza. Todavía tenía algo a su favor, Snape se había llevado la varita de Ginny pero se había olvidado de la de la señora Weasley, que no podía estar lejos ya que ella siempre la tenía encima.

Normalmente la llevaba a la vista, sujeta al cinturón de su túnica, de modo que Hermione dirigió una mirada esperanzada al cinturón. Por un momento creyó que tendría la suerte de encontraría allí, que la varita estaría en su lugar habitual esperando que ella la usara para liberarse de las ataduras, pero en seguida se dio cuenta de que se equivocara porque al fijar la vista en el cinturón no encontró rastro de ella. Empleando toda su voluntad en intentar no desanimarse pensó que con un poco de suerte la señora Weasley la llevaría en la mano cuando la explosión la sorprendiera y la buscó con la mirada alrededor aunque no logró encontrarla. Sin perder la esperanza se tumbó en el suelo junto a ella, revolcándose en el charco de sangre y empapando de paso su propia ropa. Con enorme dificultad y un gran esfuerzo registró el suelo arrastrándose lentamente en busca de la varita, las cuerdas le cortaban el flujo sanguíneo y pronto empezó a notar todo el cuerpo dolorido y entumecido.

Pasó un buen rato hasta que la encontró, atrapada bajo un enorme fragmento de piedra bajo el que sobresalía un pequeño pedazo de madera. Se giró como pudo hasta quedar frente a la varita y aplastando la cara contra el suelo la cogió entre los dientes y tiró con todas sus fuerzas. Al segundo intento estaba segura de que por mucho que lo intentase no lograría hacerse con la varita. Aunque consiguiera colocarse en el ángulo adecuado la piedra que la atrapaba era demasiado grande y la varita no sobresalía lo suficiente. Después de varios intentos se le ocurrió que quizás Snape no se había olvidado de la varita, que tal vez sabía donde estaba y la dejara allí con el único motivo de que ella se torturara intentando recuperarla; de cualquier modo siguió intentándolo durante mucho tiempo, rascándose los labios una y otra vez contra la piedra mientras lloraba de impotencia hasta que, agotada, se vio obligada a desistir y volver arrastrándose junto a la señora Weasley.

Nunca se había sentido tan frustrada, por si fuera poco con la preocupación que sentía por los que estaban en el callejón Diagón ahora se sumaba el temor por las vidas de Ginny y la señora Weasley. Quedó tumbada en aquel pasillo durante lo que le parecieron horas, deseando ansiosa que los demás regresaran cuanto antes. Cuando se le pasó el efecto de hechizo silenciador llamó a la señora Weasley con insistencia pero su esfuerzo fue en vano porque ella no recuperó el conocimiento. Fueron algunas de las horas más angustiosas de su vida, tendida en el pasillo, sola e impotente, sin poder hacer otra cosa salvo esperar.

En el callejón Diagón cinco personas se afanaban en recoger algunos enseres personales y la mayor cantidad posible de artículos de defensa almacenados en Sortilegios Weasley. Llegar hasta allí en pleno día era demasiado arriesgado pero tal como dijera el señor Weasley todo el mundo estaba en Hogsmeade, ofreciendo a Voldemort su ansiado baño de multitudes. Los gemelos sabían que aquella era la última oportunidad que tendrían de poner los pies en su local de modo que intentaban llevarse con ellos todo los que podían, lo que provocó que tardaran bastante más de lo que en principio tenían pensado.

Después de bastantes deliberaciones y muchos encantamientos reductores para que todo ocupara el menor espacio posible consiguieron hacer entrar sus cosas en cinco pesadas mochilas. Estaban a punto de marcharse de allí cuando el patronus de Charlie irrumpió en la tienda convocándoles en su casa para una reunión de La Orden del Fénix, una reunión urgente para planear una misión inmediata. Los gemelos suspiraron con resignación.

- Está visto que tendremos que dejar todas nuestras cosas – se quejó George malhumorado – en casa de Charlie no cabe ni un alfiler y no podemos presentarnos en una misión con todos estos bultos.

- No tenéis que llevarlos con vosotros – replicó Ron – Harry y yo podemos llevarlos a Grimmauld Place.

- ¿No os interesa acudir a la reunión de La Orden? – preguntó Fred asombrado.

Harry y Ron intercambiaron una rápida mirada y se entendieron a la perfección. Harry sabía que era imposible que en la reunión se tratara ningún tema que fuera de su interés; y Ron, que conocía una parte de la verdad, pensaba exactamente lo mismo, mientras Voldemort conservara sus Horrocruxes no podrían destruirle de modo que los asuntos de La Orden del Fénix no les parecían una prioridad en aquel momento.

De todas formas consideraron conveniente disimular lo mejor posible ante los gemelos y el señor Weasley de modo que se vieron obligados a fingir.

- Claro que queremos ir, cerebro de mosquito – espetó Ron con energía – solo nos ofrecemos por haceros un favor. Si dejamos todas estas cosas aquí mañana los mortífagos tendrán los mejores equipos de defensa que hay en el mercado.

- Por no mencionar la ropa más elegante – acotó George con expresión pensativa, - no imagino a Crabbe y Goyle intentando meterse en nuestras túnicas. ¡Y las cartas de amor de Fred…! - añadió como si acabara de tener una revelación - que son un arma de poder casi letal, a su lado las pastillas vomitivas son inofensivas.

Las orejas de Fred se volvieron rojas e iba a decir algo pero Harry fue más rápido.

- Además alguien tiene que volver, - intervino precipitadamente - Ginny, Hermione y la señora Weasley estarán preocupadas.

- Las avisaremos y nos reuniremos con vosotros en casa de Charlie lo antes posible – decidió Ron.

Sin tiempo que perder el señor Weasley y los gemelos salieron de la tienda cuanto antes, dejando a Harry y Ron solos, acompañados únicamente por los cinco pesados bultos con las cosas de Fred y George.

- Supongo que si La Orden ya está preparada para empezar a resistir nosotros deberíamos hacer lo mismo – dijo Ron mirando a Harry de soslayo mientras terminaba de atar unos de los petates.

- Sí, empezaremos cuanto antes – respondió Harry evitando mirarle. El renovado empeño de Ron en acabar con Voldemort acabaría suponiéndole un inconveniente e hizo que Harry se preguntara durante cuanto tiempo podría ocultarles la verdad a él y a Hermione. - ¿Vamos? – preguntó un poco nervioso, ansiaba dar por terminada la conversación cuanto antes y para apremiar a Ron se echó uno de los petates al hombro.

Un par de minutos después salieron al callejón y se desaparecieron sin tomarse demasiadas molestias para hacerlo con discreción, de todas formas muy pronto los mortífagos se presentarían allí para arrasar con el local y cuando lo hicieran descubrían que alguien se les había adelantado.

En el número 12 de Grimmauld Place Hermione seguía tumbada muy cerca de la señora Weasley vigilando que al menos su estado no empeorara. Cuando escuchó el sonido de dos apariciones en la plaza suspiró y aguzó el oído esperando escuchar tres más pero a medida que transcurrían los segundos empezó a alarmarse pensando que algo marchaba mal. Antes de que pudiera preguntarse que ocurría Harry y Ron entraron en tromba en la casa con sus varitas desenvainadas y se encontraron con un espectáculo atroz. El aspecto de Hermione resultaba casi tan alarmante como el de la señora Weasley, tenía los labios en carne viva y la cara completamente cubierta por una gruesa capa de suciedad, formada a partes iguales por polvo y sangre seca, en la que se apreciaban los surcos dejados por las lágrimas. En el pasillo había un charco de sangre y tanto la señora Weasley como Hermione, ambas tendidas en el suelo, estaban tan impregnadas de ella que en un primer momento les resultó imposible aventurar a cual de las dos pertenecía.

- ¡Ron, Harry! – llamó ella en cuanto les vio asomar por el lugar donde debería estar la puerta.

Ron pronunció un hechizo que liberó a Hermione de sus ataduras y se acercó a ellas, dejándose caer de rodillas en el reducido hueco que había entre las dos. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de observar detenidamente el estado de su madre porque en cuanto se vio libre Hermione le echó los brazos al cuello, aferrándose a él con desesperación.

- Snape se presentó aquí en cuanto os marchasteis, la explosión la hirió y no he conseguido que recupere la consciencia – dijo con voz rota, respirando agitadamente y liberó a Ron para que pudiera acercarse a la señora Weasley.

Ron miró a su madre y por un momento pareció sobrepasado por la situación.

Parado en medio del pasillo Harry escrutaba a su alrededor con un terrible nudo en el estómago.

- ¿Y Ginny? – preguntó dirigiéndose a Hermione aunque apenas le salía la voz.

- Snape se la llevó – susurro Hermione sintiéndose un poco culpable por no haber podido evitarlo.

Harry se quedó tan blanco como la pared pero a parte de eso no tuvo ninguna otra reacción. Ron y Hermione creían que empezaría a gritar con desesperación que tenían que salir a buscarla pero en su lugar Harry solo parpadeó aturdido antes de darles la espalda y dirigirse a paso rápido hacia la cocina. Ambos se extrañaron por su conducta pero no le siguieron, Ron se incorporó mirando ceñudo la puerta por la que Harry desapareciera y tendió una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- ¿Tú estás bien? – preguntó con semblante preocupado.

- Sí, solo un poco entumecida – respondió limpiándose un poco el polvo que cubría su ropa y echando a andar tras él escaleras arriba. Ron ya había hecho un hechizo a la señora Weasley y la llevaba hasta el dormitorio de sus padres para ocuparse de sus heridas.

Cuando terminaron bajaron a la cocina en busca de Harry. Lo encontraron removiendo los armarios de la parte más alta, poniéndolo todo patas arriba como si buscara algo frenéticamente.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó al oírles entrar sin bajarse de la silla en la que estaba encaramado.

Ron le miraba con recelo y ni siquiera contestó, fue Hermione quien lo hizo.

- Tiene algunos huesos rotos y sigue inconsciente pero parece que se pondrá bien. Lo más peligroso era la brecha de la cabeza, lo demás son solo moratones y heridas superficiales.

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Ginny – dijo Ron en voz bastante alta para que Harry le escuchara a pesar de tener la cabeza metida dentro de una alacena.

- No podemos dejar a tu madre sola e inconsciente – objetó Hermione.

- Pues entonces iremos Harry y yo – replicó Ron clavando su mirada con intensidad en la nuca de Harry, claramente molesto porque se mostraba más interesado en registrar la cocina que en intentar liberar a Ginny.

- Primero deberíamos averiguar donde la tienen – dijo Harry sin dejar lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Esperas encontrarla en uno de los armarios?– preguntó Ron exasperado por el comportamiento de Harry. – Porque quiero que sepas que yo no estoy dispuesto a quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados.

- Yo tampoco me quedaré de brazos cruzados, - replicó Harry crispado, y aunque no le vieron la cara Ron y Hermione pudieron notar la tensión en su voz – pero no podemos ir a buscarla sin saber antes donde está. – Bajó de la silla de un salto y abriendo uno de los cajones del aparador lo sacó del mueble y volcó su contenido sobre la mesa - ¿Adonde quieres ir, Ron? – preguntó mientras removía los cachivaches salidos del cajón - ¿al valle de Godric?, Colagusano no te dio la dirección así que ni siquiera podrías encontrar la casa y además no creo que Voldemort la llevara allí.

- Eso suena como si no te importase lo que le ocurra – dijo Ron con una voz claramente acusadora, y apoyando ambas manos sobre la mesa se inclinó un poco para obligar a Harry a mirarle a los ojos.

- ¡Por supuesto que me importa, y estoy haciendo lo que puedo! – estalló Harry enfrentándose al pelirrojo – pero aunque supiéramos donde está no podríamos ir a buscarla mientras Voldemort esté con ella, no podemos matarle ¿recuerdas? Y no creo que nos deje llevárnosla por las buenas. Necesitamos un plan.

- ¿Qué plan?, - preguntó Ron cada vez más nervioso - ¿buscarla en los cajones de la cocina?

Harry siguió removiendo el contenido del cajón hasta que encontró un pequeño frasco de pociones y lo apresó en su puño como si fuera un tesoro.

- Voy a recuperar mi conexión con Voldemort – informó levantando la mano para mostrar lo que quedaba de la pócima para dormir que le suministrara Aberforth.

- ¿Sabes cómo hacerlo? – preguntó Hermione mirándole con incredulidad, no pretendía desmoralizarle pero su voz sonó bastante escéptica.

– Bueno, - titubeó Harry – nunca he probado a hacerlo de forma intencionada – admitió, - pero si logré hacerlo antes ahora también.

- Estarás dormido, - se opuso Hermione – y tendrás que bajar las defensas, lo que conseguirás será que él se inmiscuya en tu mente y no al revés.

- Eso no importa, lo importante es que se establezca la conexión, - contestó Harry con terquedad – con eso me bastará para saber donde la tiene. No tenemos otra opción y con un poco de suerte ni siquiera se enterará.

- Más nos vale porque si se entera te mostrará lo que él quiera que veas – replicó Hermione con voz sombría.

- Aunque funcione podrías tardar horas – dijo Ron apesadumbrado - mientras tú estás aquí haciendo planes quien sabe lo que le estarán haciendo, - su voz se quebró; Harry intuyó que en su interior se producía una lucha, que aunque una trataba desesperadamente de mantener a raya la idea que lo atormentaba no conseguía desecharla del todo, finalmente levantó y la vista y a Harry le pareció que los ojos humedecidos de Ron brillaban desconsolados en medio de la semipenumbra de la cocina. - Puede que la hayan matado – terminó Ron con una inconfundible angustia pintada en el rostro.

La confesión de los temores de Ron le hizo sentirse culpable. Deseaba decirle que la vida de Ginny no corría peligro pero dudaba seriamente que la idea de que un pedazo del alma de Voldemort residiese dentro de su hermana le resultara tranquilizadora. Harry inspiró hondo, sentía que no era justo ocultarle la verdad pero tampoco podía decírselo. Algo en su interior se resistía a expresar algo tan terrible en voz alta, como si una vez que lo hubiera hecho ya fuera algo irreversible.

- Ella está viva, - dijo con voz firme, deseando que simplemente le creyeran.

- Claro – contestó Ron con ironía - él siempre ha mostrado mucha consideración por la vida ajena.

Pero Hermione miró a Harry con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¿Qué es lo que no nos has contado, Harry? – preguntó con voz acusadora y escrutándole con la mirada – ¿Porqué quieren a Ginny?

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Ron confundido, mirando primero a Hermione y luego a Harry – No es Ginny quien les interesa, solo es una trampa, ¿Por qué razón iban a estar interesados en ella?

- No lo sé, - dijo Hermione pensativa – pero Snape nos conoce demasiado bien, somos el inseparable trío de Gryffindor, si fuera una trampa lo lógico sería que me hubiera llevado a mí y que dejara claro donde teníais que venir a buscarme, sin embargo dijo claramente que no era a Harry a quien buscaba y que no fuéramos a por Ginny.

Harry la fulminó con la mirada, nunca en toda su vida había deseado tanto que Hermione cerrara la boca pero sabía que no se callaría, quedarse callada iba en contra de su naturaleza, de la misma manera que en clase no podía evitar responder a las preguntas de Snape aunque supiera que él detestaba escuchar las respuestas de su boca.

- Pero lo más raro de todo esto es que a ti no parece extrañarte, - continuó Hermione de forma incisiva – cuéntanos, Harry ¿por qué Snape buscaba a Ginny?

- Lo importante es encontrarla. – Respondió de forma esquiva y sin darles la oportunidad de continuar con el interrogatorio abrió el frasco de poción y vació de un solo trago todo su contenido directamente a su garganta. No tuvo tiempo ni de posar el frasco nuevamente sobre la mesa antes de notar que las piernas le flaqueaban pero Ron cruzó la cocina como un rayo y le sujetó aferrándole por el cuello de la túnica.

- ¿Por qué quiere Voldemort a mi hermana, Harry? – preguntó Ron a gritos, zarandeándole para que no se durmiera.

Harry le miró a través de sus ojos semicerrados, los párpados le pesaban como si fueran de acero, intentó con todos sus fuerzas no escuchar a Ron, lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en establecer la conexión con Voldemort.

- ¿Qué ocurre con Ginny? ¡Contesta! – exigía Ron a gritos sacudiéndole con violencia. Parecía muy preocupado y Harry le comprendía pero en ese momento le resultaba un fastidio, sus gritos le distraían y eso no era bueno… - ¿Está en peligro? ¿Van a matar a mi hermana?

- Tranquilo – farfulló con lengua de trapo – Voldemort no la tocará, no permitirá que le hagan daño.

- ¿Por qué, Harry? ¿Por qué no la tocará? ¿Por qué habría de protegerla?

Se le nublaba la mente y no conseguía pensar con claridad, los gritos de Ron se le metían en el cerebro taladrándolo con terquedad y se resistían a abandonarle, repitiéndose dentro de su cabeza como un molesto eco que no conseguía ignorar. La imagen de Ron, furioso y preocupado, se instalara en su cerebro como un molesto inquilino que no había sido invitado. Tenía que hacer que se callara o lo estropearía todo.

- ¿Porqué no le harán daño, Harry? – seguía gritando Ron.

- Porque ella es un Horrocrux – acertó a decir antes de caer dormido sobre el pecho de su amigo.


	32. Chapter 32 La séptima hija

_Últimamente no estoy escribiendo mucho y no pensaba actualizar de momento pero no quiero negarme a la petición de un seguidor que está de cumple. Este es mi pequeño regalo para él aunque es una pena que me toque subir precisamente este capítulo ya que dudo mucho que sea del agrado de la mayor parte de los lectores de esta historia. De todas formas muchas felicidades Jesu4, te deseo lo mejor._

_El capítulo 32 es en muchos aspectos diferente. Me apetecía escribirlo de forma que se pudieran ver los puntos de vista de varios personajes. Hice algo parecido en el capítulo 24, donde la batalla en el castillo es contada desde el punto de vista de cada miembro del trío por separado, pero ahora he ido más lejos porque en este capítulo el narrador puede meterse en la cabeza de todos los personajes que intervienen en el capítulo. No coincide con el canon pero creo que enriquece el relato._

_Hecha la aclaración os dejo con el capítulo._

**ooOOoo**

**CAPÍTULO 32: La séptima hija**

Estaba anocheciendo y la enorme estancia, apenas adornada por unos pocos muebles y un generoso número de cuadros, no estaba iluminada más que por un débil resplandor anaranjado. Los últimos rayos de sol de aquella tarde de finales de junio habían conseguido colarse por la única ventana de la pieza y agonizaban lentamente, resistiéndose en una batalla perdida de antemano a dar paso a las sombras de la noche. La oscuridad aumentaba a cada minuto y pronto dejarían de apreciarse los contornos de los pocos muebles que salpicados aquí y allá se adivinaban tremendamente lujosos a pesar de la falta de luz.

Cerca de la ventana una joven comenzó a desperezarse de su prolongado letargo. Incluso antes de levantar los párpados su gesto se transformó en una mueca de dolor, la chica trató instintivamente de llevarse una mano a la cabeza pero apenas consiguió moverla unos pocos centímetros antes de darse cuenta de repente de que no podía moverse. No solo le dolía cabeza, se encontraba más exhausta de lo que había estado jamás, le dolían todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo y además no parecían responderle como debieran. Cerró los ojos con más fuerza y no pudo evitar que un gemido de dolor se escapara de sus labios, fue un sonido apenas audible pero bastó para captar la atención de dos figuras que se encontraban en el otro extremo de la sala, allí donde la oscuridad era casi total.

- Creo que se está despertando – susurró una voz salida de la penumbra observando como la mata de pelo rojizo, prácticamente la única nota de color en la creciente oscuridad, se movía lentamente buscando la claridad de la ventana.

Al descubrir que no estaba sola Ginny abrió los ojos de golpe, sin rastro de la expresión de confusión y aturdimiento que un segundo antes se apreciaba en su rostro. La familiaridad de aquella voz en lugar de tranquilizarla provocó que recuperara totalmente la consciencia, repentinamente alarmada por una sensación de peligro.

Voldemort se giró para mirar a la chica, situada de espaldas a él, y la observó sin decir nada. Ginny permaneció sin moverse pero igualmente él echó a andar cruzando la habitación sin ninguna prisa; al llegar hasta ella sus ojos rojos se fijaron en la chica, estudiándola con detenimiento, y ella, dándose cuenta de que no podría fingir que todavía estaba inconsciente, le devolvió a su captor una mirada llena de furia.

A Ginny la cabeza le dolía horrorosamente, sentía que cientos de alfileres le traspasaban el cráneo hasta clavársele en el cerebro y tenía una enorme laguna en su memoria. No sabía que le había pasado ni como había llegado hasta allí pero al asomarse a aquellos ojos, estrechos como rendijas, que parecían ventanas al mismísimo infierno terminó por despejarse del todo.

Instantáneamente sintió como la sangre se le helaba en las venas y un terror frío se apoderaba de ella. Su cerebro comenzó a funcionar a toda velocidad y a su desconcertada mente llegaron vagos fragmentos de una especie de batalla, retazos de una lenta agonía en la que aquellos terroríficos ojos buceaban en su interior, escudriñando hasta el rincón más recóndito de su alma a la vez que la torturaban sin piedad con imágenes horribles; y aunque no pudiese recordar lo sucedido con claridad supo con absoluta certeza que no eran imaginaciones suyas, que algo había pasado en el fragmento de tiempo que su memoria se negaba a recuperar y que ahora el dueño de esos ojos la conocía mejor de lo que ella misma llegaría a conocerse jamás.

Ginny le miró horrorizada, incapaz de articular palabra, y aunque las facciones de Lord Voldemort no abandonaron su habitual gesto inexpresivo por un momento pareció complacido por la reacción de la chica. Se acercó hasta situarse a pocos centímetros de su rostro antes de comenzar a hablarle con su fría voz.

– No suelo coincidir Potter a menudo, pero he de admitir que en cuestión de mujeres no tiene mal gusto – dijo en voz baja.

Luego estirando lentamente su brazo hacia ella rozó con suavidad la piel de la chica, deslizando lentamente sus finos y blanquecinos dedos a lo largo de la mejilla de Ginny.

- Eres muy bonita… – Susurró de forma intimidante mientras enredaba su dedo en uno de los rizos del pelirrojo cabello.

A él no le interesaba ninguna mujer lo más mínimo pero podía jugar a asustarla un poco. Intimidar a la gente le provocaba una sensación excitante de la que no se cansaba nunca, podía oler el pánico que su simple presencia desataba a su alrededor, haciendo que hasta al más valiente de los magos le temblaran las rodillas sin control.

Ella se mantuvo muy quieta y no se movió siquiera para rechazar el contacto, a pesar de lo desagradable que le resultó el tacto de Voldemort, frío como el de un reptil. Aunque procuraba no demostrarlo Ginny estaba aterrada, sentía que ni las cuerdas con las que estaba atada serían necesarias para inmovilizarla porque aquellos ojos rojos la paralizaban de una manera más poderosa de lo que podría hacerlo cualquier hechizo, pero recuperada de la primera impresión se obligó a no ceder al pánico, dispuesta al menos a mirarle sin desviar la vista.

– Podrías tener a cualquier chico, has hecho mal en escoger a Potter, - continúo con voz suave, imitando el tono que con que un padre preocupado aconsejaría a su pequeña. – Ese chico es un entrometido insufrible… - estaba tan cerca de su mejilla que ni siquiera reparó en el brillo carmesí que por un momento cruzó como un rayo por las pupilas Ginny.

- Tal vez sea eso lo que me guste de Harry – le interrumpió ella de modo cortante antes de que Voldemort pudiera terminar la frase.

La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar sus propias palabras, como un acto reflejo habían salido ellas solas de su boca, como si su cerebro no hubiera dado la orden de pronunciarlas. Tan solo un segundo antes habría jurado que no tendría valor para responderle de esa madera pero ahora que lo había hecho se sentía extrañamente orgullosa de su temeraria respuesta. Sintiendo renacer en su interior una osadía que momentos antes creía perdida incluso encontró el valor para devolverle una mirada desafiante llena de desprecio.

Voldemort cortó su discurso de inmediato y se alejó de la chica, soltando el rizo pelirrojo como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de que pertenecía a una criatura repugnante y asquerosa. La miró asombrado, con una mueca de disgusto reflejada en su rostro, y por una fracción de segundo los largos dedos acariciaron con avidez la varita que sostenía en una de sus manos pero luego encarando a Ginny le sonrió. Era una sonrisa irónica y cruel, sin el menor atisbo de alegría, aunque en su cara sin facciones se reflejó algo parecido a la satisfacción de confirmar una sospecha. Las palabras salieron de su boca como si las escupiera.

- Veo que puedes ser tan irritante y estúpida como él. – Hizo una pausa y se aproximó más a Ginny para susurrarle al oído. – Ya que sois tal para cual muy pronto os reuniré de nuevo.

No esperó a conocer la reacción de la chica, sin previo aviso dio media vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hasta el otro extremo de la sala para reunirse con Snape.

- ¿Ya habrán llegado todos a Azkaban? – preguntó secamente.

- Si todo marcha según lo previsto deben estar asaltándola ahora mismo, señor.

- Me extrañaría que todo marcharse según lo previsto teniendo en cuenta que los mortífagos que van liberar ya se dejaron atrapar una vez. Ese grupo de incompetentes son tan torpes que podrían arruinar su propia fuga - dijo contrariado. – Si no los necesitara prolongaría su castigo y los dejaría pudrirse en Azkaban por inútiles, especialmente a Bella. Todavía me cuesta creerlo ¡capturada por Longbottom, el alumno más inepto de Hogwarts! – exclamó iracundo y decepcionado – pero ahora necesito gente de confianza para mantenerlo todo bajo control.

- La operación será un éxito, señor, - le tranquilizó Snape - es imposible que fracasen teniendo en cuenta que excepto el personal de Hogwarts todos los nuestros van a estar allí.

- De todas formas creo que mi supervisión directa les supondrá una motivación extra. Será mejor que me asegure personalmente de que cada uno de los pretenden llamarse mortífagos es digno de ese nombre.

- ¿Entonces va a ir personalmente, mi señor?

A pesar del inesperado cambio de planes la voz de Snape no reflejó sorpresa alguna, aquellos más allegados al señor Tenebroso sabían que con él nunca se podía estar seguro de nada.

- Sí – afirmó con rotundidad - será un gran placer contemplar la caída del último bastión de Scrimgeour. Después de esto a los pocos que todavía ofrecen resistencia no les quedará más remedio que cambiar de opinión y aceptar que aparte de mí no existe otra alternativa, con el Ministro escondido bajo tierra y la maldita Orden del Fénix tan mermada en sus fuerzas no nos llevará mucho tiempo exterminarlos a todos, incluido Potter. Cuando le mate exhibiré su cadáver en el atrio del Ministerio, será un perfecto sustituto para la horrible fuente que hay ahora y servirá para disuadir a los todavía conserven alguna pretensión de oponerse a mí.

Terminó de hablar y durante un segundo su atención se desvió hacia la muchacha para mirarla una vez más, al dirigirse de nuevo a Snape la señaló con un pequeño y seco movimiento de cabeza.

– Volveré pronto, mientras tanto mantenla vigilada, es de las que disfrutan creando problemas.

- Así lo haré, amo – respondió Snape inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia.

ooOOoo

Tendido en uno de los sofás de Grimmauld Place Harry se revolvía en un sueño inquieto y agitado. Al principio cayó en un profundo sopor y Ron y Hermione no creyeron necesario subirlo a su habitación, lo llevaron hasta la sala de estar y lo tumbaron sobre el sofá más amplio, quedándose con él durante un buen rato mientras ellos buceaban entre las cajas de cartón que contenían el legado de Dumbledore en busca del zumbante objeto de finas patas plateadas.

Mientras Ron y Hermione se quedaron con él Harry durmió tan plácidamente como si estuviera en un coma profundo pero ahora el efecto de la poción empezaba a remitir y a medida que se desvanecía se iba sumiendo en un estado de desasosiego cada vez mayor. Imágenes confusas se arremolinaban en su cerebro, pasando unas tras otras a gran velocidad hasta que la aparición de un rostro en concreto logró despertar su interés. La pequeña parte del cerebro de Harry que comenzaba a acercarse a algo parecido a la consciencia se aferró a la imagen de ese rostro con determinación, haciendo acopio de toda la voluntad de la que era capaz en su estado para lograr que el carrusel de imágenes se detuviera. Durante unos segundos el rostro de nariz angulosa y piel cetrina acaparó toda su atención, hasta que poco a poco una escena fue tomando forma a su alrededor.

Estaban de pie, en un cuarto muy oscuro, de modo que lo único que podía distinguir con claridad era el rostro de Snape que situado a un metro de él le miraba atentamente. Un momento una voz fría y carente de toda emoción llegó hasta sus oídos, era una voz conocida y aunque no la identificó como suya supo que era él quien hablaba. Estaba diciendo algo acerca de una fuente pero aunque las palabras salían de su boca no consiguió encontrarles ningún sentido.

La voz se extinguió en la negrura del cuarto en penumbras y él miró por encima del hombro de Snape durante un segundo. Al hacerlo pudo observar el resto de la habitación, escasamente amueblada. En medio de la oscuridad acertó a distinguir un lujoso escritorio y una cómoda butaca, algunos estantes y bastantes cuadros, aunque su atención no se fijó en ninguno de esos objetos. Cerca de la chimenea, al otro lado del cuarto, una joven pelirroja permanecía de pie atada a una especie de mesa vertical. Por algún motivo su visión le resultó irritante. Al volverse de nuevo hacia Snape la señaló con un seco movimiento de cabeza.

– Volveré pronto, mientras tanto mantenla vigilada. Es de las disfrutan creando problemas.

- Así lo haré, amo – respondió Snape inclinándose en una pequeña reverencia.

Salió apresuradamente de la habitación a lo que parecía una pequeña sala de espera. Si quería llegar a tiempo tenía que darse prisa, los demás habían partido hacía horas, claro que no disfrutaban de las ventajas de poder aparecerse en Azkaban, ese era un privilegio reservado solo a magos de su talla.

Debería sentirse exultante, a primera hora de la tarde había sido aclamado por la multitud y pronto tendría con él a todos sus leales servidores. El asalto a Azkaban sería la prueba definitiva de su poder sin embargo le acompañaba la inquietante sensación de que algo podría no salir como debería.

Estaba enfilando un largo pasillo a grandes zancadas cuando escuchó los gritos de la chica increpando a Snape.

- ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi madre, maldito bastardo?

En contra de lo que todos creerían esa muestra de carácter no le resultó desagradable. Por alumnos como ella era por lo que anhelaba con tanta vehemencia tener Hogwarts bajo su dominio, le molestaba tremendamente que se desaprovechara el talento mágico y Dumbledore había sido todo un experto en esa materia. Se empañaba en formar a los sangre sucia, lo que evidentemente retrasaba la educación de los demás; malgastaba el tiempo enseñando a los chicos costumbres muggles y no dejaba de imponer limitaciones a los alumnos con más capacidades. Ese viejo chiflado y su aversión por las artes oscuras, siempre con absurdas restricciones que impedían avanzar en el estudio de la magia.

Esa chica era una prueba de la falta de visión de Dumbledore, era impetuosa y una bruja con un enorme potencial. Al explorarla, al percibir el latente poder que había en ella, casi se sintió emocionado al imaginar lo que le habría podido enseñar si hubiera llegado antes a él. Descubrir en ella cierta capacidad para ensañarse hasta límites que podían llegar a rozar la crueldad había sido una agradable e inesperada sorpresa. En sus manos habría superado a Bellatrix con creces pero a pesar de todo eso tenía que reconocer que tal vez fuera demasiado tarde para ella. La muchacha ya había cumplido con su función y era muy probable que no pudiera obtener de ella nada más de lo que ya le había sacado, a pesar de sus cualidades la chica era demasiado leal y demasiado obstinada también. ¿Merecía la pena intentarlo? Si no servía para sus planes no tenía sentido seguir manteniéndola con vida, tal vez lo más sensato fuera deshacerse de ella antes de que se transformara en una amenaza.

Tomó la decisión en una décima de segundo.

- ¡Severus! – clamó desde el medio del pasillo con un deje de irritación en la voz. Siguió caminando al mismo ritmo y aunque no se volvió pudo imaginar la grasienta cabeza de Snape asomando por el quicio de la puerta.

- ¿Si? – preguntó lacónicamente.

La voz de Snape sonó de forma solícita sin embargo al escucharle su pechó se infló de satisfacción ya que tuvo la seguridad de que se esforzaba en ocultar su desagrado por obligarle a seguirle como un perrito faldero.

- He cambiado de idea, mata a la chica. ¡Ahora! – ordenó secamente con un rápido y enérgico movimiento de su mano, dando el asunto por zanjado. – Será mi regalo para Potter la próxima vez que le vea – añadió de forma malévola mientras seguía caminando. El pensamiento de mostrarle el cadáver a Potter antes de inflingirle una prolongada y dolorosa agonía provocó que la irritación amainara. Hoy sería un gran día al fin y al cabo. Estaba llegando al ascensor cuando escuchó la respuesta de Snape a sus espaldas.

- Ahora mismo, señor.

ooOOoo

Harry emitió un quejumbroso jadeo, estaba sudando y tenía el pelo humedecido pegado contra su frente. Despertó sobresaltado, con la respiración acelerada y el corazón completamente desbocado, la cicatriz le ardía como no lo había hecho en muchísimo tiempo y se llevó ambas manos a su frente para frotarse la dolorida cabeza.

Se sentía mareado y tenía la desagradable sensación de que algo no marchaba bien, se incorporó en el sofá y miró a su alrededor, ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía en la sala de estar pero los contornos borrosos y difuminados de los objetos a su alrededor le hicieron percatarse de que no llevaba las gafas puestas. Miró a su alrededor y las encontró posadas sobre una pequeña mesita auxiliar, junto a su varita mágica. Estaba colocándose las gafas cuando de repente le golpeó el recuerdo de todo lo que acababa de presenciar y embargado por una acruciante sensación de urgencia se levantó del sofá de un salto.

Recogió la varita a toda prisa y salió de la habitación con celeridad, sin saber apenas lo que hacía. No reparó en la ausencia de Ron y Hermione, no pensó en ellos, no se le ocurrió pedirles ayuda ni trazar algún plan para rescatar a Ginny, porque la certeza de su muerte era algo tan inminente e ineludible que le empañó la mente por completo desplazando cualquier otro pensamiento.

Sabía donde la tenían. Aunque la habitación había sufrido bastantes cambios la pequeña sala de espera adyacente y ese largo pasillo le resultaron inconfundibles. Aquella sala oscura solo podía ser el antiguo despacho de Scrimgeour, lo que significaba que Ginny estaba prisionera en el Ministerio de Magia, a pocos kilómetros de allí, mucho más cerca de lo que hubiera podido imaginar.

Pero saber donde la tenían no serviría de nada si no llegaba antes de que Snape la matara. Tenía que llegar a tiempo, tenía que detenerle. En su interior rogaba con vehemencia que surgiera algo, cualquier cosa, que impidiera a Snape cumplir las órdenes de Voldemort inmediatamente, algo que le proporcionara el tiempo suficiente para aparecerse en el Ministerio, porque de no ser así Snape habría podido pronunciar la maldición asesina antes de que él hubiera traspasado el umbral de la puerta de Grimmauld Place y eso era una posibilidad que no aceptaba siquiera plantearse.

A cada paso que daba hacia la puerta la esperanza de que todo fuese un engaño creado por Voldemort para atraerle cobraba más fuerza en su interior. Una parte de él se negaba a creer que lo que acababa de presenciar pudiera ser cierto, con solo pensarlo el corazón se le encogía dolorosamente en el pecho ¿Cómo era posible que quisiera matarla? Voldemort más que nadie debería proteger su vida. Sin duda lo que había visto no era real, se trataba de una trampa, de una farsa para engañarle de la misma manera que lo había hecho años atrás utilizando a Sirius, pero en ese momento no le importaba lo más mínimo, incluso deseaba que fuera así. Acudiría gustoso a la encerrona para convertirse en la próxima víctima de Voldemort si eso significaba que la vida Ginny no corría peligro. Fuera como fuese tenía que comprobarlo, no respiraría tranquilo hasta que la viera con sus propios ojos.

Corrió por el pasillo a toda velocidad, esquivando los cascotes de la pared derruida que todavía estaban desperdigados por el suelo, bajó los escalones de un salto y se despareció en el aire justo antes de que sus pies llegaran a pisar la acera.

ooOOoo

La marca ardió con intensidad en su antebrazo pero no se remangó la túnica para echarle un vistazo rápido, seguramente el Señor Tenebroso tenía alguna otra orden que darle antes de marcharse o quizá simplemente quería asegurarse de que la chica estaba muerta, sea como fuere era mejor no hacerle esperar.

- Diffindo – susurró sin apenas mover la varita apuntando a las cuerdas que mantenían atada a Ginny a su potro de tortura.

Las cuerdas se soltaron y el cuerpo de Ginny cayó a plomo hacia el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento Snape la recogió en el aire y echándosela sobre uno de sus hombros al modo muggle enfiló el largo pasillo hacia al ascensor para ir al encuentro de Lord Voldemort.

Un par de minutos después el ascensor se detuvo y Snape salió de él llevando a Ginny en brazos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron tras él, privándole de la intensa claridad que había en el interior del pequeño cubículo, su figura quedó envuelta en la sombra y él de detuvo en seco repentinamente. El despacho del Señor Tenebroso solía permanecer en penumbras y durante años las mazmorras de Hogwarts habían sido su hogar, de modo que podría decirse que sus ojos estaban más que acostumbrados a manejarse en la oscuridad, sin embargo enorme diferencia de luz le impidió seguir avanzando si pretendía saber con exactitud donde ponía los pies.

Como solía iluminarse con la varita no había notado hasta entonces lo oscuro y silencioso que ahora estaba el hall de los ascensores, hacía un par de días que ni siquiera el borboteo del agua de la fuente rompía el silencio en aquel lugar. Una de las primeras cosas que hicieran los Carrow después de tomar el Ministerio fue apropiarse de los galeones que la gente lanzaba a la fuente como donativo para San Mungo, su concepto de diversión incluía aparte del saqueo otros muchos actos que en opinión de Severus eran ridículos; entre ellos las practicas de ejercicios de puntería usando las estatuas como blanco de sus hechizos y otras cosas igualmente inútiles y destructivas. El caso es que como todos tenían la convicción de que la fuente no duraría mucho en aquel lugar nadie se había molestado en volver a restablecer el flujo de la corriente. Al fin y al cabo era seguro que el señor Tenebroso renovaría el Ministerio de arriba abajo antes de abrir de nuevo las puertas a los visitantes.

Severus pensó que no merecía la pena soltar a la chica y coger la varita para iluminarse, en pocos segundos sus pupilas se adaptaron a la oscuridad y echó a andar con decisión guiando sus pasos hacia la débil luz del atrio. Los estúpidos juegos de celebración de algunos mortífagos también habían estropeado la iluminación azulada del techo, por lo que unas pocas lámparas de aceite situadas junto a las chimeneas que utilizaban los empleados cada mañana eran la única fuente de luz que quedaba pero debido a la amplitud de la estancia no eran suficientes para iluminarla al completo, alcanzando tan solo a proporcionar unos débiles e insuficientes destellos que provocaban sombras alargadas y vacilantes, creando una atmósfera un tanto lúgubre.

Se dirigía hacia el mostrador cuando Voldemort apareció por la puerta que daba a los sótanos. Montaba a lomos de un enorme e imponente dragón negro al que manejaba como si se tratara de la más dócil de las cabalgaduras y aunque no dijo absolutamente nada e intentó permanecer impasible, Snape miró con desagrado al animal cuando de repente se encontró a escasos metros de él. No era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca pero nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a la presencia de esa bestia, así como tampoco lo haría a la forma sinuosa en que se desplazaba; no lograba explicarse como esa criatura conseguía mover un cuerpo tan enorme sin apenas producir sonido alguno.

Al llegar al atrio, disfrutando de mayor amplitud de espacio después de atravesar lo que al dragón debía parecerle un estrechísimo pasillo, desplegó sus enormes alas ofreciendo una imagen majestuosa y aterradora. Snape evitó mirarle y siguió caminando como si nada en línea recta hasta llegar al mostrador del guardia de seguridad sobre el que dejó caer sin ninguna consideración el bulto que llevaba en los brazos. Se oyó un golpe sordo y sin detenerse ni por un segundo a mirarla se retiró hacia atrás dejando a la vista de su amo el cuerpo inerte de Ginny, que quedó tirado sobre el mostrador con los brazos y las piernas retorcidos en extraños ángulos y los rizos pelirrojos cayendo desparramados a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo. Snape retrocedió unos pasos, apartándose lo más aprisa que le fue posible sin dar la impresión de que huía del dragón.

- ¿Me llamaba, señor?

- No he sido yo, - respondió Voldemort con voz crispada desde la altura que le confería ir montado sobre el dragón.

Snape le escrutó con la mirada y percibió como la ira contenida crepitaba en el fondo de sus fantasmagóricos ojos.

– Ha sido Bella, las cosas en Azkaban deben estar realmente mal para que se arriesguen a solicitar mi presencia, ¡por lo visto tengo que estar en todo! – resopló indignado - y por si fuera poco acabo de percibir algo extraño. Sé que suena ridículo pero creo que Potter ha intentado inmiscuirse en mi mente.

- Con todos mis respetos, señor, pero no le creo capaz. En mi vida he visto a nadie con menos talento que él para desentrañar lo secretos de la mente.

- No lo dudo, Severus, pero es posible que ese mocoso crea que puede espiarme cuando se le antoje – el dragón empezó a dar muestras de nerviosismo y ante la mirada recelosa de Snape abrió sus alas para mostrar su envergadura durante unos segundos y luego volvió a plegarlas, en un signo evidente de que deseaba echar a volar. De forma automática Voldemort acarició su lomo para tranquilizarlo mientras terminaba de hablar, – si ha reconocido el lugar sospecho que es lo bastante estúpido como para intentar salvar a la chica.

La mirada de Voldemort se desvió hacia Ginny durante un segundo y le dedicó una mirada despectiva a su cuerpo, cuando abrió la boca de nuevo las palabras que salieron de ella iban cargadas de un profundo desdén.

- Su sentido común debería advertirle que ya está muerta pero como carece de él es probable que en este mismo momento se dirija hacia aquí.

- ¿Entonces va esperar a esperar a Potter? – inquirió Snape en un tono completamente frío, dando la impresión de que preguntaba por simple educación aunque la respuesta a la pregunta no fuera de su menor interés.

- ¿Y arriesgarme a que todos los nuestros sucumban en Azkaban? Tendré que ir allí a ver lo que ocurre; tú te encargarás de Potter, si tiene la descabellada intención de aparecer por aquí puedes divertirte un poco él pero te advierto que lo quiero vivo a mi regreso.

- Por supuesto.

- Ese escurridizo muchacho ya se me ha escapado demasiadas veces, le mataré en cuanto tenga oportunidad, pero antes le tengo reservada una última sorpresa. Ya he decidido como agradecer a Greyback su eficacia en la captura de Colagusano, he pensado en algo que creo que será de su agrado y además le servirá para quitarse el mal sabor de boca que todavía debe tener por haberse comido a esa rata. Dejaré que se dé un festín con la chica y obligaré a Potter a presenciarlo.

El dragón aleteó por segunda vez y una de sus fantasmagóricas alas se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Snape. Este retrocedió un par de pasos más, no con miedo pero sí con precaución, apartándose para evitar que le rozara. Sabía que no tenía nada que temer mientras el animal permaneciera bajo el influjo de su amo pero aunque estaba acostumbrado a emplear toda clase de ingredientes nauseabundos en la elaboración de pociones, el tacto de aquellas alas membranosas, semejantes a las de un murciélago pero de un tamaño mil veces mayor, se le antojaba repulsivo. Quedó casi pegado a la pared, intentado disimular lo mejor posible la inquietud que sentía siempre que se hallaba cerca de aquella horrible criatura y maldiciéndose por dentro por dejarse intimidar por ella de esa manera.

- Tranquilo – dijo Voldemort de forma impaciente palmeando al animal sin rastro de afecto – dentro de un momento tendrás mucha acción. No puedo demorarme más Severus, encárgate de todo en mi ausencia.

- Lo haré, amo.

Snape inclinó la cabeza y escuchó el sonido de una enorme explosión, cuando levantó la vista de nuevo Voldemort y el dragón se habían esfumado dejándole solo en el atrio completamente vacío pero cuando tras unos segundos se extinguió el eco del sonido producido por la desaparición del dragón pudo escuchar el funcionamiento del engranaje de la falsa cabina de teléfonos por la que se accedía al Ministerio desde el Londres muggle. Desenfundó su varita y se retiró a un rincón oscuro desde el que pudiera observar a Potter cuando saliera de la cabina.

ooOOoo

Harry se apareció al cabo de la calle muggle desde la que se accedía al Ministerio de magia, muy cerca de donde lo hicieran él y los demás siete meses atrás, aquella noche de Halloween en que Hermione resultara atacada por los dementores. Echó a correr hacia la cabina de teléfonos sintiendo que el corazón estaba a punto de salírsele por la boca, y cerrando la puerta tras él marcó a toda prisa el seis, dos, cuatro, cuatro, dos. Lo recibió la acostumbrada voz que ya conocía por otras veces pero en este momento Harry no disponía de tiempo para escuchar las formalidades del Ministerio, estaba maldiciendo en voz baja cuando aquella insípida voz de mujer dijo algo que le dejó helado.

- ¿Nombre y motivo de su visita?

Tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, ahora que el Ministerio estaba en manos de Voldemort ¿podría un enemigo declarado de Voldemort decir su nombre y entrar tranquilamente como un visitante más?, pero tampoco podría mentir, sería absurdo pensar que en el Ministerio de Magia no hubiera algún hechizo de seguridad capaz de detectar un engaño tan burdo.

Pensó en Ginny. Mientras dudaba estaba consumiendo un tiempo del que ella no disponía y Harry decidió jugarse el todo por el todo. Solo hacía cuarenta y ocho horas que Voldemort tomara posesión del Ministerio, y parte de ese tiempo lo había pasado curándose los huesos rotos en la caída provocada por Fawkes o celebrando su victoria, con un poco de suerte habría tenido asuntos más importantes de los que preocuparse que reforzar las medidas de Scrimgeour a prueba de intrusos.

- Soy Harry Potter – dijo con voz firme – y vengo a rescatar a una persona.

Con la varita firmemente asida esperó preparado para lo que pudiera ocurrir, imaginaba que como poco la cabina se bloquearía convirtiéndose en una celda o que se dispararía una alarma tan escandalosa como la de Gringots, pero no sucedió nada especial, una chapa cayó en el cajetín de monedas provocando un tintineo metálico y la fría voz de mujer le solicitó que se la colocara en un lugar visible mientras la cabina comenzaba a descender.

A Harry le dio la impresión de que lo hacía a un ritmo desesperadamente lento, no soportaba la inactividad, correr por la calle desierta había sido mucho más fácil que permanecer quieto y encerrado en ese espacio diminuto sin saber que le había ocurrido a Ginny y la idea de que había desperdiciado unos valiosos segundos dudando si decir o no su verdadero nombre le torturó con saña, empujándole a hacer lo primero que se le ocurrió para recuperarlos. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar en si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era realmente una buena idea, simplemente apuntó con su varita al suelo de la cabina y girando sobre sí mismo trazó un círculo alrededor de sus pies. El hechizo escapó de sus labios sin sombra de vacilación.

- Diffindo.

El círculo se desprendió y Harry cayó a plomo por el hueco del ascensor desde una altura de varios pisos. Notó una sacudida en el estómago y se recuperó justo a tiempo para distinguir el suelo a unos metros de sus pies, dirigiendo la varita hacia sí mismo pronunció un hechizo levitatorio.

- Gimgardium Leviosa.

Su brusco descenso perdió velocidad y aterrizó con suavidad ante las puertas de cristal que daban al atrio y que permanecerían cerradas hasta que la cabina terminase su lento descenso.

- ¡Bombarda!

Se escuchó un estallido y la puerta se rompió en cientos de pedazos de cristal de pequeño tamaño que salieron despedidos en todas direcciones. Cuando Harry salió a toda prisa del hueco del ascensor la cabina todavía estaba unos metros por encima de su cabeza.

El atrio estaba oscuro y silencioso y parecía completamente desierto. Olvidándose de toda precaución echó a correr hacia el mostrador del guardia de seguridad sobre el cual divisó a Ginny tumbada. Los pedazos de vidrio desperdigados por el suelo le hicieron derrapar y tuvo que sujetarse con fuerza al mostrador para no acabar en el suelo. Su corazón bombeaba completamente desbocado y notaba la sangre palpitando con fuerza en las sienes cuando completamente aterrado estiró una mano hacia Ginny.

No se movía pero a pesar de los indicios se negaba a aceptar que estuviera muerta. Cogiéndola por un hombro la giró para ponerla boca arriba y llevó la mano a su rostro. Su tacto, tan anhelado durante meses, era tan tibio y suave como él recordaba. Su corazón amainó el ritmo desenfrenado que mantenía, perdiéndose un latido cuando con una mano temblorosa le apartó el pelo que le cubría la cara y contempló con rostro desencajado los ojos vacíos y sin expresión de Ginny. Hasta entonces había conservado la esperanza pero ante esa visión él mismo se sintió morir en su interior.

La varita se escurrió de los dedos de Harry y cayó al suelo seguida por su dueño, cuyas rodillas flaquearon negándose a seguir cargando con un peso que parecía muerto. De repente se sintió terriblemente cansado y por primera vez en su vida perdió las ganas de luchar, Voldemort podría haber entrado en aquel momento y él no habría hecho el menor ademán de buscar su varita para defenderse. Aferrando la cabeza de la pelirroja contra su pecho se dejó caer arrastrándola con él, haciendo que el bulto informe y desordenado que ahora era el cuerpo de Ginny se golpeara fuertemente al chocar primero contra el mostrador y luego contra el suelo. El propio Harry, que parecía no tener control alguno sobre su cuerpo, tropezó contra el mostrador mientras se dejaba caer con torpeza. Quedó sentado sobre algunos de los pedazos de vidrio tan conmocionado que ni siquiera pudo llorar.

Lo único que deseaba era quedarse allí para siempre, con ella en sus brazos. Sus brazos se convirtieron en dos tenazas y la sujetaron con tanta fuerza que la presión de la cabeza de Ginny sobre su pecho le hizo dolorosamente consciente de cada latido de su corazón, logrando que se preguntara asombrado como era posible que pudiera seguir funcionando como si nada, haciendo que él todavía siguiera con vida.

Haciendo un esfuerzo separó un poco la cabeza de Ginny de su propio cuerpo y se obligó a mirarla una vez más, con la loca esperanza de que sus ojos le hubieran engañado y que no fuera cierto lo que acaba comprobar pero ver el brillo apagado de aquellos ojos avellana en los que tantas veces se había visto reflejado se le antojó insoportable y con dedos temblorosos le cerró los párpados y la observó en silencio intentando imaginar que estaba dormida. Ni siquiera el sonido de unos pasos apagados a su espalda le hizo levantar la vista.

- Bienvenido, Potter. Te estaba esperando – gruñó la voz de Snape desde la penumbra.


	33. Chapter 33 Sacrificios

**CAPÍTULO 33: Sacrificios**

Snape apuntó con su varita a donde estaba Harry y casi sin separar los labios pronunció un hechizo:

- Accio varita.

La varita mágica de Harry salió volando y él estiró una de sus huesudas manos para atraparla en el aire con un movimiento certero.

Harry no se movió, nada de lo que pudiera decir o hacer Snape le importaba, ya no sentía odio, ni ansias de venganza, ni miedo, incluso el instinto de supervivencia parecía haberle abandonado. El dolor por la pérdida de Ginny lo llenaba de tal forma que no quedaba sitio para nada más y se aferraba desesperadamente a lo único que conservaba de ella, su cadáver, que aún no estaba frío, que todavía conservaba aquel dulce perfume floral que le tanto le cautivaba.

Snape echó a andar hacia donde estaba Harry teniendo cuidado de no pisar los fragmentos de vidrio esparcidos por el suelo.

- Una entrada muy discreta, Potter – dijo sin disimular el sarcasmo en su voz mientras dedicaba una mirada con gesto reprobatorio a los desperfectos causados por Harry. – Siempre tienes que arreglártelas para llamar la atención.

Harry le ignoró, no tenía ninguna intención de responder a sus provocaciones, en ese instante preferiría morir antes que soltar a Ginny o dejar de mirarla. Por un momento imaginó su propia muerte y aunque le resultó amarga como la hiel a pesar de todo una parte de él se dejó seducir por la idea; pensar en ello tuvo un efecto vagamente reconfortante, algo así como un agrio consuelo que contribuyó a aplacar el dolor que lo inundaba. Después de todo quizá no fuera tan malo, no podía ser peor que una vida en la que le arrebataban una tras otra todas las cosas que merecían la pena.

Enterró los dedos más profundamente en el pelo de Ginny mientras con un movimiento lento deslizaba la otra mano por sus mejillas, los labios, el cuello. Aquellos sitios donde él había tenido el privilegio de posar sus labios; aunque le parecía que había pasado una eternidad desde entonces, desde aquellos lejanos y breves instantes en que fuera tan afortunado como para gozar del amor de Ginny. La acariciaba con veneración, como si en las yemas de los dedos quisiera grabar el recuerdo de la tibieza de su piel, en un intento de conservarla intacta en su memoria antes de que se perdiera irremediablemente para siempre.

- Suelta a la chica – dijo Snape con aspereza, – si mañana tiene el cuerpo lleno de cardenales no será culpa mía.

Algo empezó a bullir dentro de Harry, que no soltó a Ginny pero alzó la cabeza para mirar a Snape con odio mientras empezaba a lamentar no tener la varita en su poder ¿él era su asesino y le reprochaba que no tratara el cadáver con delicadeza? Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de que aquello no tenía sentido pero para cuando intentó reaccionar Snape ya le estaba increpando de nuevo.

- Levanta de una vez – gruñó agarrándole por el cuello de la túnica y tirando de él hacia arriba, provocando que Ginny quedara tendida en el suelo. – El señor Tenebroso no tardará en regresar.

- ¡No me toque! – gritó Harry forcejeando.

Hizo un movimiento brusco para zafarse dando por sentado que Snape le retendría contra su voluntad pero para su sorpresa este le soltó sin más y Harry chocó con violencia contra el mostrador, golpeándose contra él y provocando un ruido apagado, como si un objeto poco pesado hubiera caído al suelo a causa del impacto. Se quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia en actitud desafiante. Harry respirando de forma acelerada y proyectando en su mirada todo el rencor que sentía, Snape mirándole con gesto contrariado a pesar de su acostumbrada impenetrabilidad. Solo duró unos segundos porque luego Harry se agachó para tomar a Ginny en brazos y posarla sobre el mostrador, fue en ese momento cuando Snape soltó lo último que Harry esperaba escuchar.

- ¿Has destruido todos los Horrocruxes? – preguntó con voz seca.

Se giró y le miró atónito, no podía creer que Voldemort confiara tanto en nadie como para hacerle partícipe de su secreto.

- ¡Vaya! – exclamó impresionado mientras en su rostro se formaba una expresión que reflejaba toda la repugnancia que sentía contra Snape – no me extraña que los demás mortífagos le envidien, nunca creí que nadie se ganara su confianza hasta ese punto.

- No fue el señor Tenebroso quien me lo contó – explicó Snape crispado e impaciente. – He dedicado casi toda mi vida al estudio de las artes oscuras de modo que ya lo sospechaba, había indicios muy claros. Dumbledore simplemente me lo confirmó.

- Dumbledore jamás le contaría algo así – replicó con ímpetu, dolido porque de ser cierto significaría que el director había hablado con Snape de algo que Harry creía que solo compartiera con él. Algo que le había pedido explícitamente que no confiara a nadie más excepto Ron y Hermione. Si Dumbledore no tenía secretos para Snape eso convertía su traición en algo más grave todavía.

Por un momento, antes de replicar, la expresión de Snape se tornó divertida, como si realmente estuviera disfrutando con aquello.

- Por suerte para ti Dumbledore sabía lo que hacía y me confió muchas más cosas de las tú crees saber. ¿Piensas que miento? – preguntó regodeándose en el desconcierto que a Harry le provocaban sus palabras – pues mira a tu alrededor – dijo señalando el suelo lleno de cristales con un amplio movimiento de su brazo – esto demuestra que actúas sin pensar en las consecuencias, eres demasiado impetuoso para que uno pueda fiarse de ti. Siento decepcionarte pero era conmigo con quien compartía los detalles de su plan.

- Si va a decirme que fue un ingenuo ahórreselo, esa discusión ya la tuve con Voldemort.

- Te equivocas, - bufó Snape incómodo - confiaba en la gente pero eso no le convertía en un ingenuo. Yo le estaba agradecido, le apreciaba y aunque pienses lo contrario nunca le traicioné.

De pronto toda la furia de Harry, arrinconada hasta entonces por el dolor de la muerte de Ginny, volvió de golpe con más violencia que nunca.

- Le creería si no fuera porque pasa por alto un pequeño detalle ¡Usted le asesinó! – estalló Harry – ¡igual que a ella! – añadió de forma acusadora mientras señalaba a Ginny.

- ¡Falso! – se defendió Snape.

Desde que Harry le conocía nunca le había visto proclamar algo con semejante vehemencia, por primera vez vio como sus mejillas perdían su habitual color cetrino para teñirse de un leve rubor. Todo en él daba la impresión de haber sido gravemente ofendido.

– ¡No fue un asesinato! – Gritó clavando con intensidad sus ojos negros en los esmeralda. - Aquella noche yo estaba obligado a cumplir con mi palabra. Dumbledore, igual que otros en esta guerra, conocía el significado del sacrificio. Sabía que llegado el momento el señor Tenebroso se cobraría alguna vida, la suya o la de otros, y decidió morir para mantener con vida a Draco Malfoy, amenazado por el señor Tenebroso; a mí, que estaba obligado por un juramento inquebrantable; y en última instancia también ti, Potter.

- ¿Por qué había de creerle? – preguntó Harry enfadado. Como si pudiera fiarse de la palabra de un asesino, de alguien que había matado a sangre fría a la persona que le brindara su protección y con la que fingiera colaborar durante años. No quería creerle, no podía hacerlo por muy convincente que sonara. Que engañara a Dumbledore durante tanto tiempo demostraba que era un artista de la manipulación.

Snape le miró con expresión de hastío, como si todo aquello le resultara aburrido.

- Porque si mintiera no habría guardado el secreto de los Horrocruxes, el señor Tenebroso sabría que alguien iba tras ellos y tú no habrías disfrutado de todo un año para buscarlos a tu antojo; porque si no estuviera de tu lado ya estarías retorciéndote en el suelo víctima de alguna maldición dolorosa en lugar de estar escuchando unas explicaciones que no tendría porque darte; y sobre todo – dijo extendiendo la mano para mostrarle la varita que antes le había arrebatado posada su palma abierta - porque entonces no te devolvería tu varita.

Harry la tomó incrédulo, mirándole con desconfianza, y en cuanto tuvo la varita en su mano apuntó a Snape sin disimulo, aunque no le pareció oportuno lanzarle ningún hechizo dado que él había guardado la suya, poniéndose en sus manos.

- Dice que Dumbledore eligió morir pero eso no puede ser cierto, yo le escuché intentando convencer a Draco para que no lo hiciera y a usted le suplicó por su vida.

- No fue como crees. Albus quería evitar a toda costa que Draco se manchara las manos de sangre, creía que todavía era recuperable e intentaba ganarlo para la causa antes de que fuera demasiado tarde para él. A mí me tocó la peor parte: me hizo prometer que llegado el momento tendría que matarle porque esa era la única forma de que yo pudiera seguir viviendo y así cumplir con la función que él me había asignado. En el último momento él dudó de mi decisión, lo que escuchaste fue un ruego para que yo mantuviera mi palabra y cumpliera mi parte del trato. – Snape retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, hasta que su rostro quedó en las sombras y Harry no pudo percibirlo con claridad. - En esta complicada historia hay personas a las que les tocó transformarse en mártires y quien se vio en la obligación de convertirse en verdugo. Pero me hago cargo de que a ti te costará entender el papel que juego en todo esto. – Su voz adquirió un tono rencoroso, hiriente. - Siempre tan preocupado por ti mismo, por tu destino de héroe trágico. Crees que eres el único capaz de darlo todo por otros ¿acaso piensas que los demás no hemos perdido nada antes de llegar hasta aquí? – preguntó con voz desgarrada. - Hay personas que se han arriesgado, que han dado su vida, que incluso han llegado a matar… con el único objetivo de mantenerte con vida. – Avanzó hacia él saliendo de nuevo de la oscuridad y Harry pudo ver que en sus ojos brillaba una firma determinación.- Comprende de una vez que nada, ni nadie, es más importante que acabar con el señor Tenebroso.

Todo lo que decía sonaba muy convincente y de pronto Harry no tuvo ninguna duda sobre la veracidad de la historia de Snape. Se quedó conmocionado. Por asombroso que resultara todo lo que acaba de descubrir la revelación del sacrificio voluntario de Dumbledore era lo que menos le sorprendía ya que no le costaba imaginar al viejo profesor dando su vida por proteger a otros, lo que nunca hubiera imaginado era que Snape fuera capaz de asumir tal carga sobre sus hombros, de llegar hasta ese punto en la lucha contra Voldemort. Desde luego su forma de proceder no era admirable pero tal grado de implicación y sacrificio hicieron que Harry no pudiera negarle al menos cierto respeto que nunca le tuvo como alumno.

Dumbledore se había sacrificado por la misión, y él hubiera hecho lo mismo sin dudarlo, sin embargo nunca habría sido capaz de comportarse como Snape. En todas sus hazañas era siempre él quien se ponía en peligro tratando de proteger a los demás pero lo que Snape había hecho requería otra clase de valor. Muchas veces en su interior Harry lamentaba el papel que le había tocado jugar en esta guerra, un papel que Voldemort le impusiera a la fuerza en el mismo momento en el que eligió matarle a él y no a Neville. Harry nunca pidió ser El Elegido, y de ser posible hubiera declinado la responsabilidad con mucho gusto, en cambio Snape aceptara su dura tarea a pesar de ser consciente de las consecuencias que eso tendría para él. Sin duda no debía resultar sencillo vivir con esa carga.

Ni siquiera podía enfadarse con Dumbledore por no habérselo contado, porque si hubiera sabido lo que el director planeaba, él y sus locos impulsos lo habrían echado todo a perder intentado buscar alguna manera de evitarlo. Solo ahora comprendía lo que Snape había dicho: nada, ni nadie, es más importante que acabar con el señor Tenebroso. Nada ni nadie, ni Dumbledore, ni Ginny…y Harry sintió un escalofrío cuando se giró para mirar de nuevo para mirar a la pelirroja mientras Snape le taladraba la nuca con gesto hosco.

- Y ahora que lo sabes, Potter, no tenemos todo el día. ¿Has destruido todos los Horrocruxes?

El corazón se le encogió de nuevo en el pecho al pensar en la respuesta, ahora que Ginny estaba muerta ya no quedaba ninguno.

- Si – contestó con un hilo de voz, mirando a Ginny con el corazón roto. - Nada ni nadie es más importante que acabar con el señor Tenebroso – susurró con un nudo en la garganta. - Ella tampoco – añadió con amargura.

Estaba claro que para Snape la muerte de Ginny era un mal menor, algo desagradable aunque necesario, pero Harry jamás podría compartir esa visión. Si Ginny todavía estuviera viva mantendría sus planes de llevársela lejos aunque significara que muchas personas hubieran muerto en vano y que otras seguirían muriendo mientras Voldemort estuviera en el poder. Dumbledore le había encomendado la misión de destruir los Horrocruxes pero él no la habría cumplido, hubiera sido el único que no estuviera a la altura, porque si pudiera elegir lo habría mandado todo al cuerno y escogería una vida con ella a su lado. Sabía que cada día de su vida se sentiría mal por permitir que Voldemort siguiera sembrando el terror pero cualquier cosa sería preferible a haberla perdido para siempre. En definitiva morir por salvar a los que quieres no era tan difícil. Había cosas peores.

Pero la contundente negativa de Snape le distrajo de sus pensamientos.

- Ella no está muerta, le administré el Filtro de los muertos en vida para engañar al señor Tenebroso pero se despertará en cuanto le suministremos el antídoto. – Harry le miró con ojos desorbitados, buscando en su rostro la sombra de ese amago de sonrisa insensible que tan bien conocía o de algún otro indicio que le delatara que se trataba de una broma cruel, pero el rostro de Snape permanecía grave y circunspecto mientras relataba lo sucedido sin la menor pizca de emoción.- La dosis que le di fue muy elevada, quería evitar que él desconfiase pero con un poco de Wiggenweld se despertará en perfecto estado. Aunque si fuera necesario la habría matado sin dudarlo.

Por un momento Harry se olvidó de Voldemort, de la misión y de los Horrocruxes. Se sintió tan aliviado que no supo como reaccionar, la miró una vez más y solo entonces se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras experimentaba el loco impulso de abrazar a Snape, o de romper a reír a carcajadas, y tal vez lo hubiera hecho si Snape no cortara de nuevo bruscamente el flujo de sus emociones.

-Toma el antídoto – dijo metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su túnica y sacando un pequeño frasco de poción que le lanzó por el aire, - y ahora sígueme. No tenemos mucho tiempo.

Echó a andar hacia las rejas doradas que llevaban al vestíbulo de los ascensores y Harry, demasiado aturdido por la oleada de acontecimientos e información recibida en poco tiempo, fue tras él obedientemente después de lanzar a Ginny un encantamiento levitatorio. Una enorme curiosidad le empujaba a seguirle, quería descubrir por fin todos los secretos que Snape y Dumbledore al parecer le ocultaran durante años. Entró en uno de los ascensores y Snape pulsó el botón mientras él echaba un vistazo al cuerpo flotante de Ginny, de ahora en adelante no la perdería de vista ni durante un segundo si era posible.

- Gracias por mantenerla con vida.

Snape le respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza sin desclavar la mirada de la puerta del ascensor.

- ¿Adonde vamos? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- Antes te dije que Dumbledore me había encomendado una misión, algo que solo yo podía hacer. Ha llegado el momento y te necesito conmigo.

El tono cortante en que le respondió le dio a entender que eso era todo cuando le diría por el momento pero lo no le importó, la verdad sobre el estado de Ginny le había provocado un estado de euforia que le impedía pensar en nada más. El nudo de su estómago se aflojó un poco y respiró aliviado al saber que su secreto estaba a salvo, mientras nadie supiera que ella era un Horrocrux podía considerar que no corría peligro. Excepto por Voldemort, encerrado en aquel ascensor supuso que además de Snape tampoco él debía conocer con exactitud lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos o no habría intentado matarla. Decidido a averiguar cuales eran las intenciones de Voldemort respecto a Ginny empezó a interrogar a Snape, dispuesto a llegar al fondo del asunto.

- ¿Por qué Voldemort le pidió que trajera aquí a Ginny? Si era una trampa para atraerme ¿por qué no está aquí?

Snape miró ceñudo la figura de Ginny, flotando a pocos centímetros de ellos y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- No la quería solo como cebo – explicó en un tono más malhumorado del habitual, – todavía te tiene en su punto de mira pero su prioridad en este momento es hacerse con el control absoluto para evitar cualquier rebelión. Está convencido de que ahora que cuenta con toda la maquinaria e impunidad del Ministerio le resultará muy fácil aniquilarte, confía en que no seas capaz de ocultarte durante mucho tiempo, aunque he de admitir que se alegró mucho al saber que venías hacia aquí. Si los mortífagos que están ahora mismo asaltando Azkaban no hubieran requerido su presencia no dudes que te habría recibido personalmente y en ese caso habríamos tenido muchos problemas.

Hizo una pausa, escupía las palabras de una forma que resultaba mucho más desagradable de lo normal incluso tratándose de él y Harry se dio cuenta de que aunque hacía un esfuerzo por contenerse estaba muy nervioso y malhumorado.

- Has sido muy imprudente, - continúo Snape – claro que debí suponer que no podía esperarse otra cosa de ti.

Su rabia parecía ir en aumento, le miró furioso e hizo un extraño movimiento con uno de sus brazos, provocando que por un momento Harry temiera que volviera a zarandearlo pero en ese preciso instante las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Snape salió apresuradamente, echando a andar con paso rápido por uno de los pasillos. Harry le siguió prestando atención a cada palabra, intrigado por la causa de su corrosivo enfado ya que de momento todo había salido bien.

– Que vinieras hoy aquí es lo peor que podrías haber hecho. El Señor Tenebroso puede regresar en cualquier momento y yo… – sus puños se cerraron en un gesto crispado y su voz se apagó hasta convertirse en un susurro, – tal vez no esté preparado.

Harry se dio cuenta de que no solo estaba enfado, no podía ver su rostro pero detectó que había algo más que rabia y contrariedad en sus palabras, por un momento le dio la impresión de que estaba ¿triste?, era difícil precisarlo.

- ¿Preparado para qué? - preguntó Harry interesado, acelerando el paso para intentar ponerse a la par. - ¿Para llevar a cabo lo que Dumbledore le encargó? – insistió.

Pero Snape no respondió a sus preguntas, se detuvo en seco y cuando Harry le alcanzó le dedicó una de sus miradas más agrias. Aquello que fuera lo que Harry había creído entrever en él un instante antes se había esfumado bruscamente.

– Tenía la esperanza de que Granger te detuviera – dijo echando de nuevo a andar con paso acelerado - pero obviamente subestimé tu necedad. Nunca aprenderás Potter. Eres impulsivo, actúas sin reflexionar y pones en peligro tu propia vida y la de los demás.

Harry suspiró resignado y siguió andando tras él por el oscuro pasillo. Snape jamás cambiaría, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de meterse con él y seguía sin considerarle lo bastante importante como para confiarle nada de lo que pretendía hacer para derrotar a Voldemort. Pero a Harry eso no le importaba demasiado, puede que no quisiera compartir con él los detalles del plan de Dumbledore pero todavía había preguntas que Snape podría contestar, como por ejemplo porque Voldemort parecía tener tanto interés en Ginny aunque no supiera que ella era un Horrocrux.

- Para tenderme una trampa le hubiera servido Hermione – insistió Harry a pesar del enfado de Snape – ¿por qué quería precisamente a Ginny?

- Ella es una bruja con un enorme potencial mágico, - explicó contrariado todavía. - Cuando supo que en Hogwarts había conjurado un escudo capaz de desviar una maldición asesina enviada desde pocos centímetros de distancia, y a su edad… quedó impresionado. Sospecho que solo quería saciar su curiosidad, comprender como lo había logrado y tal vez convertirla en mortífaga.

- ¿En una mortífaga? – preguntó Harry atónito, era lo más absurdo que había escuchado nunca, Ginny jamás habría accedido.

Pero Snape le miró de forma despectiva, como si él no fuera más que un insecto corto de entendederas.

- ¿Para qué crees que quiere reabrir el colegio? – bufó molesto. - Además a la gente poderosa siempre es mejor no perderla de vista, prefería tenerla de su lado pero evidentemente vio algo en ella que le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Harry se quedó helado, fuera lo que fuese que Voldemort había visto en Ginny estaba claro que no lograra descubrir que ella portaba una parte de su alma, de todas formas las palabras de Snape le devolvieron a la realidad como una bofetada. Claro que había en Ginny algo más de lo que se podía ver, algo que él debía ocultar a todos; sin embargo estaba acompañando a Snape a realizar un trabajo del que podía asegurar con certeza que no serviría para nada aunque no tenía ni la menor idea de en qué consistía. Sentía un hormigueante cosquilleo en el estómago que no supo si era provocado por la felicidad que le provocaba que ella siguiera con vida o por la congoja que le causaba tener que dar al traste con los planes de Dumbledore para destruir a Voldemort.

Caminando al lado del hombre que había mostrado tal grado de implicación en la lucha empezó a sentirse incómodo al caer en la cuenta de que estaba a punto traicionar a la causa por la que tantas personas, incluido Dumbledore, habían muerto; pero tampoco tenía alternativa. No podía permitir que Snape se enterara de que Ginny era un Horrocrux, acababa de admitir que de ser necesario la habría matado sin dudarlo y eso era algo que él no permitiría que ocurriese. Le ayudaría con lo que fuese para que no sospechase nada y luego sacaría a Ginny de allí para llevársela lejos del país, a un lugar donde nadie pudiera encontrarla para hacerle daño.

A cada paso que daba una sensación opresiva y angustiosa se apoderaba de él, comenzó a sentir una presión en pecho que aumentaba por momentos y durante unos segundos fue víctima de los mayores sentimientos encontrados de su vida. Como sacudido por un huracán osciló entre la desazón de sentirse egoísta, mezquino y miserable por no cumplir con su deber y la rabia que le producía la injusticia de tener que sacrificar a Ginny para acabar con Voldemort, como si ella fuera un vulgar cordero del que se pudiera prescindir.

¿Qué era lo correcto? ¿Salvar a todos, o proteger a Ginny? Pensó en Dumbledore, que había muerto por salvar a otros, que había pedido a Snape que matara por esa misma razón, y se preguntó si el viejo profesor también habría considerado que la muerte de una sola persona sería preferible a todo el mal que podría causar Voldemort. No lo sabía, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de que opción era la más correcta, pero de lo que si estaba absolutamente convencido era de que nadie tenía derecho a pedirle que hiciera semejante cosa, que nadie tenía autoridad moral para exigirle el sacrificio de una persona inocente, aunque fuera en nombre de un bien mayor.

Iba tan enfrascado en sus tortuosos pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que aquel pasillo le resultaba familiar hasta que se topó de frente con una puerta que conocía demasiado bien.

**ooOOoo**

_En este capítulo incluyo otra de las leyendas que circulaban por Internet y que supongo todos conocéis: el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida. Por si hay alguien que no sabe de lo que hablo en su primera clase de pociones Snape hace a Harry tres preguntas, una sobre los bezoares, otra sobre la piel de serpiente arborea africana y la tercera sobre el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida; como las dos primeras resultaron de vital importancia en alguno de los libros de la saga corrían miles de especulaciones sobre la aparición de esa poción en Las Requilias Mortales. Finalmente no fue así, igual que otras muchas cosas que los fans dábamos por sentado (algunas de ellas porque procedían de la boca de la misma Rowling) y que nunca sucedieron, como la magia en alguien que nunca la había hecho o la magia sin varita. Acertaron los lectores que se negaron a creer que Ginny estaba muerta (de momento, je, je), la necesitaba con vida para llegar al punto que realmente me interesaba: ¿Qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para acabar con alguien como Voldemort? ¿Realmente todo vale?_

_Con diferencia este fue el capítulo más difícil de escribir en parte porque salen a la luz demasiadas cosas y tenía que dosificar la información para revelar cada cosa a su debido tiempo y con la complicación añadida del vaivén de emociones que cada descubrimiento desencadena en Harry; sospecho que como siempre me habré precipitado haciendo que todo discurra demasiado rápido. Os pido que seáis magnánimos, pensad que esta es mi primera historia y escribir los momentos cruciales es más complicado de lo que parece._

_Un saludo a todos, y haya quedado el capítulo mejor o peor si queréis recompensar mi esfuerzo cualquier crítica será bienvenida, mañana es mi cumpleaños ¿queréis regalarme un rr?. Además se admiten apuestas ¿Por qué está Snape tan enfadado y que será eso para lo que dice que no está preparado? La respuesta en el capítulo 35. Si habéis leído bien, no el 34, en el 35. Lo siento pero antes Harry y él deberán tratar otros asuntos._


	34. Chapter 34 El error del Señor Tenebroso

**CAPÍTULO 34: El error del Señor Tenebroso**

Al ver ante él aquella puerta negra que tan malos recuerdos le traía Harry se paró en seco, clavando su mirada con intensidad en la nuca de Snape.

- ¿Vamos al Departamento de Misterios? – el tono de voz reflejó su disconformidad aunque intentaba no hacer caso de su mal presentimiento.

- Necesitamos privacidad, en todo el edificio solo hay dos salas en las que el señor Tenebroso no ha entrado todavía, y las dos están aquí.

Sin más explicaciones Snape abrió la puerta y entró en la sala circular de puertas negras y aunque no se sentía del todo cómodo Harry le siguió y cerró la puerta tras él, provocando que en el mismo instante en el que la puerta se cerró la sala comenzara a girar a su alrededor. En cuanto la pared se detuvo Snape se dirigió sin titubear a una puerta situada a su derecha y Harry, recordando como ellos habían tenido que intentarlo varias veces y ayudarse de unas cruces para marcar las puertas en las que ya habían estado, se preguntó como habría hecho para localizar la puerta que le interesaba o si simplemente habría elegido una al azar.

Antes de asomarse al umbral supo de qué habitación se trataba, la reconoció al instante con una certeza inequívoca, la débil iluminación y aquel extraño silencio habían formado parte de sus pesadillas demasiadas veces como para olvidarlo así como así. Avanzó despacio un par de pasos siguiendo a Snape hacia la entrada pero se quedó paralizado en el umbral de puerta, reticente a entrar si podía evitarlo.

Miró apesadumbrado el resquebrajado arco acabado en punta y el raído velo negro que ondeaba suavemente como si alguien acabara de tocarlo, y por un segundo tuvo la fugaz impresión de que en aquella sala se había detenido el tiempo en el mismo instante en el que la abandonara dos años atrás para perseguir a Bellatrix Lestrange, y que el movimiento ondeante del velo en una habitación en la que no había ninguna persona o corriente de aire solo podía ser achacado a que el cuerpo de Sirius acababa atravesarlo tan solo un momento antes.

Cuando consiguió sobreponerse a la impresión Snape ya había descendido a tal velocidad por las gradas de piedra que se encontraba cerca de la tarima donde se levantaba el arco y a bastante distancia de la puerta en la que Harry seguía anclado.

- ¿No podríamos usar otra sala? – preguntó con voz un poco trémula.

Snape se paró en seco y puso cara de fastidio antes de responder.

- Ya sé que esta habitación no te trae buenos recuerdos pero como acabo de explicarte solo hay dos salas en las que él no ha puesto los pies, una es esta y a la otra no se puede acceder. No sé porque evita este lugar pero este es el sitio más seguro en todo el Ministerio así que, aunque hiera tu sensibilidad, – dijo con un casi imperceptible toque de crueldad en su voz en el que, sin embargo, Harry pudo detectar como se regodeaba –tendremos que hacerlo aquí.

En ese momento Harry recordó con claridad diáfana porque siempre había aborrecido a Snape con todo su ser. Esbozó un gesto de contrariedad pero igualmente guió el cuerpo de Ginny dentro la sala y lo posó sobre una de las gradas antes de entrar y cerrar la puerta tras él.

Observó a Snape detenidamente. Desde que habían subido al ascensor su nerviosismo no había hecho sino aumentar hasta tal extremo que apenas lograba disimularlo y aquello le dio mala espina. Ni siquiera la noche de la muerte de Dumbledore le había visto nervioso y desde lo alto de las gradas a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que tal vez había sido un poco incauto acompañándole hasta allí. Escrutándole concienzudamente se preguntó hasta que punto podía fiarse de él. No es que no creyera lo que le había contado sobre la muerte de Dumbledore pero que fuera leal al viejo profesor no tenía porque significar necesariamente que estuviera de su lado. Snape disfrutaba recodándole la muerte de Sirius y era notoriamente conocido que odiaba a su padre tanto o más que a su padrino, y que el propio Harry nunca había despertado su simpatía.

Aferrando su varita con más fuerza de la necesaria se quedó quieto en la parte más alta del foso. Antes de continuar adelante estaba dispuesto a llegar al fondo de aquella cuestión.

- Le he acompañado hasta aquí – dijo con voz calmada – pero antes de seguir adelante me gustaría aclarar algo. Usted era uno de los mortífagos más reputados, tenía la oportunidad de ser partícipe de la gloria y el poder de Voldemort, sin embargo de un día para otro y sin razón aparente decidió cambiar de bando.

- Los motivos que me guiaron no son de tu incumbencia, Potter – respondió con un ademán altivo.

- ¿Espera que me ponga una venda en los ojos y confíe en usted sin reserva?, pues lo siento pero no puedo hacerlo, necesito entender porque dio la espalda a Voldemort.

- Ya te he dado muestras de mi lealtad a la causa – siseó con rostro agrio, – de todas formas creo que es obvio: Dumbledore me protegió, me acogió en Hogwarts y evitó que me enviaran a Azkaban, así que le estaba agradecido – contestó secamente, como quien quiere zanjar lo antes posible un asunto desagradable.

Pero Harry no se relajó al escuchar su respuesta. Se enderezó, tenso, y su mirada se volvió de hielo.

- ¡No me mienta! – gritó de forma tan inesperada que cogió a Snape por sorpresa. El sonido de su voz se propagó rápidamente, chocando una y otra vez contra las gradas de piedra y provocando que el eco rompiera la extraña atmósfera de quietud que dominaba aquella sala. – Pude ver el juicio a Karkarov, en él Dumbledore declaró que usted llevaba un año trabajando para él. Si eso es cierto tuvo que darle la espalda a Voldemort mucho antes de su caída y también sé que fue usted quien le contó lo de la profecía. Cuando me enteré me puse furioso pero todo lo que Dumblore quiso decirme fue que se había arrepentido de eso y que tenía motivos para confiar en usted.

- Entonces eso es todo cuanto necesitas saber – replicó Snape a la defensiva.

Pero Harry no iba a quedarse satisfecho con una respuesta tan esquiva como aquella, quería una explicación y no pararía hasta conseguirla. Intuía que aquel asunto era como un enorme iceberg del que solo había alcanzado a entrever una mínima parte y que cuando se le revelara en su integridad todo cobraría sentido. Había tres cosas de las estaba completamente seguro: que Snape no le engañaba y estaba en el bando correcto, que tenía una buena razón para haber desertado de las filas de Voldemort y que de alguna manera esa razón tenía algo que ver con sus padres. Lo que no alcanzaba a comprender era cual era la forma en la que estas tres premisas se conectaban entre sí, aunque estaba decidido a descubrirlo.

Bajó un par de escalones, enfrentando a Snape con total franqueza, alimentando la vaga esperanza de que eso sirviera para que él hiciera lo mismo.

- Ni por un momento creí que se arrepintiera de ser el causante de la muerte mis padres. Si quiere que le ayude ya sabe lo que tiene que hacer.

Al escuchar a Harry Snape puso la misma cara que si se hubiera tragado un limón. Cuando le miró no pudo ocultar su resentimiento.

- ¿Qué me ayudes? No me hagas reír. Dejemos las cosas claras, eres tú quien necesita mi ayuda, ¿sabes cuántas veces me he jugado el pellejo por protegerte?

- ¿Quién lo se ha pedido?, - preguntó Harry enfadado, conteniendo a duras penas el impulso de levantar su varita para hechizarle - puedo manejarme muy bien sin usted.

- Tan arrogante como él – siseó entre dientes mirándole con ojos entrecerrados.

- ¡Usted le odiaba! – gritó Harry enfurecido, provocado por la perversa referencia a su padre. - ¿Lamentar su muerte? Estoy seguro de que incluso la deseaba.

Snape le miró como si le hubiera golpeado, daba la impresión de estar furioso y horrorizado a la vez y Harry pudo ver claramente como la varita vibraba sola en su mano; como si tuviera voluntad propia y deseara hechizar a quien se atrevía a ofender tan gravemente a su amo. No le hubiera sorprendido ver salir algunas chispas de ella pero Snape detuvo la vibración apretándola con tanta violencia que a Harry le pareció escuchar como la madera crujía a punto de quebrarse bajo sus nudillos.

– ¡No digas eso! – gritó en un tono cercano a la súplica - Yo… cometí un error, pero… - se interrumpió sin saber como seguir y dio un par de frenéticos pasos mientras evitaba mirarle de frente, cuando por fin lo hizo la rabia brillaba en el fondo de sus ojos.

- Sé porque crees que deseaba su muerte. Seguramente Black y el licántropo te habrán contado algunas historias sobre lo mucho que el inadaptado Snivelus envidiaba a tu padre por ser tan popular, ya sabes, una estrella del Quiddich; pero no olvides que una de las especialidades de ese entrañable grupo era deformar la realidad a su antojo para causar una impresión favorable.

A Harry no dejaba de asombrarle la reacción de Snape, él siempre era el dueño de la situación, nada lograba hacerle perder el control; de otro modo no habría sobrevivido tanto tiempo espiando a Voldemort. Por un momento a Harry se le pasó por la cabeza que la única emoción que no lograba disimular era su enconado odio hacia los merodeadores aunque recordando lo que había visto en el pensadero tampoco es que pudiera culparle por eso.

- Esta es su oportunidad de darme otra versión – le invitó Harry.

- No tengo porque satisfacer la curiosidad morbosa de ningún adolescente.

- Intentar comprender porque murieron mis padres no merece ese nombre, esto me afecta directamente - gritó furioso. - Recuerde que crecí huérfano porque usted corrió a contarle a Voldemort lo que había escuchado detrás de una puerta – dijo Harry apelando al arraigado, y para él recién descubierto, sentido del deber que tenía su antiguo profesor, - y desde entonces no ha dado muestras de estar arrepentido de su indirecta participación en el asesinato de mis padres. Por lo menos no a mí, aunque soy el principal afectado.

Snape le miró de reojo, mostrando unos dientes apretados tras los finos labios.

- Está bien – cedió de mala gana, - tal vez merezcas una explicación, pero no ahora. Antes tenemos algo importante que hacer.

- Creo que no me ha entendido, - replicó Harry con una determinación férrea - no me moveré de aquí hasta que haya escuchado lo que tiene que contarme.

- ¡No seas cabezota, Potter! Ya te has expuesto demasiado al peligro viniendo hoy aquí de esta forma, él puede aparecer en cualquier momento y tendremos que haber terminado para entonces.

- Pues entonces será mejor que se dé prisa en contármelo todo.

- Ya te he explicado que ahora es el peor de los momentos, si él apareciera ahora yo podría seguir manteniendo mi farsa, pero tú… es tu vida lo que está en juego Potter.

- Lo sé, por eso quiero comprender porque tiene tanto empeño en salvármela.

- Te lo contaré – dijo Snape empezando a dar muestras de impaciencia. – Todo, tienes mi palabra. Pero no aquí, no ahora.

Sin embargo Harry siguió sin moverse, sabía que nunca podría vencer a Voldemort de modo que el secreto que Dumbledore le confiara a Snape para derrotarle no le interesaba tanto como eso. Abandonaría el país con Ginny en cuanto le fuera posible pero la curiosidad le dominaba, antes de irse quería llegar al fondo de aquella cuestión.

El antiguo profesor le observó desde la parte inferior del foso y aunque le mió contrariado terminó por suspirar, dándose por vencido.

– Fue por tu madre – dijo muy despacio y en voz baja. El pelo negro le caía sobre el rostro ocultándoselo casi por completo y arrastraba las palabras como si le causaran un profundo dolor al salir de su boca. Harry notó que en el momento de su confesión evitaba mirarle a los ojos. - Los amiguitos de tu padre te habrán hablado de la rivalidad entre nosotros, contándote que a la menor oportunidad nos enviábamos hechizos en los pasillos pero eso es solo una parte de la verdad. Si fueran honestos te habrían dicho también que no es cierto que yo odiara a tus padres, solo odiaba al presuntuoso arrogante de Potter pero antes de casarse con él Lily y yo estuvimos muy unidos.

La revelación cogió a Harry por sorpresa y no pudo evitar que en su rostro se formara una expresión un tanto escéptica mientras se preguntaba que entendía Snape exactamente por "estar muy unidos", tal vez él consideraba amistad lo que para Lily solo fuera un gesto amable y educado.

No es que la amistad entre casas fuera algo imposible, él tenía algunos amigos en Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw, pero desde luego su relación no podría compararse con las que forjara en tantos años de convivencia y aventuras compartidas con Ron y Hermione. Hacía un esfuerzo por concederle cierta credibilidad a Snape pero le parecía altamente improbable que ninguna amistad fuerte hubiera surgido nunca entre un miembro de Slytherin y otro de Gryffindor. Además le resultaba imposible imaginar que su madre y Snape pudieran tener algo en común, aparte de una profunda aversión hacia James Potter, y dudaba que fuera eso lo que los hubiera unido. En su mente se dibujó con nitidez el recuerdo que presenciara un par de años atrás y recordó como una jovencísima Lily se enfrentara a James para impedirle que siguiera abusando de un indefenso Snape. Sin embargo, en aquella escena junto al lago, aún a pesar de defenderle, Lily daba la impresión de sentir tanta antipatía por uno como por el otro.

- Disculpe que dude de su palabra pero me cuesta un poco creer eso. Vi como usted la insultó delante de todo el colegio.

- Cierto – admitió Snape – pero mucho antes de eso, cuando llegué a Hogwarts y no congeniaba con nadie, cuando incluso los otros Slytherin me miraban como si fuera un bicho raro, ella se portaba bien conmigo. Los dos destacábamos en pociones, casi desde el primer momento empezamos a sentarnos juntos en clase y nos hicimos amigos. Ella era brillante – susurró; y en aquel momento Harry comenzó a percibir la nostalgia en su voz. - Estudiábamos juntos, investigando, ensayando para mejorar las pociones. En cuarto ya dominábamos casi todas las pociones avanzadas del nivel éxtasis, muchas de las anotaciones del libro que tenías el año pasado fueron ideas suyas. Conocerla fue lo mejor que me sucedió nunca, pero con el paso del tiempo las cosas cambiaron.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó Harry con la voz rota.

Snape contestó mientras deambulaba alrededor de la tarima, con la mirada fija en el suelo con obstinación aunque a veces levantaba la vista embelesado hacia el arco, como si fuera atraído por el sugerente ondear del velo.

- El Señor Tenebroso preparaba su ascenso al poder, entonces el Ministerio no lo consideraba una amenaza real así que él y sus mortífagos gozaban de bastante libertad de movimientos, digamos que había una cierta tolerancia a sus ideas. En la sala común de Slytherin no se hablaba de otra cosa, muchos alumnos fantaseaban con unirse a él en cuanto terminaran los estudios. Yo también me sentía atraído por su mensaje, la permisividad que mostraban por las Artes Oscuras, y, bueno… - se interrumpió bruscamente, como si aquella parte le resultara un poco incómoda – algunas de su ideas sobre los muggles.

Por primera vez en su discurso dejó de ser evasivo y se dirigió directamente a Harry, clavando en él una mirada profunda y desgarrada en busca un poco de compresión.

- Tú viste como era mi padre, - le dijo apelando a la complicidad de quien también sabe lo que es crecer en un ambiente frío y hostil - él siempre nos despreció a mi madre y a mí por culpa de la magia; él convirtió nuestras vidas en un infierno de insultos, golpes y vejaciones. ¡Sin ningún motivo! solo porque se sentía intimidado por nuestro poder, porque odiaba que tuviéramos unas capacidades que él jamás podría igualar. Yo le odiaba, creía que todos los muggles eran como él así que mientras escuchaba los discursos inflamados sobre la superioridad de los magos ya no me sentía culpable y avergonzado por ser lo era o por mis sentimientos hacia él. Todo lo que el Señor Oscuro proclamaba se me arraigaba dentro como una semilla ponzoñosa que encontraba en mi alma un terreno fértil, abonado durante años por el rencor que acumulaba contra mi padre.

Calló durante unos segundos, pasando de nuevo los ojos con fascinación por el velo. Harry tuvo la impresión de que hubiera olvidado momentáneamente su presencia y temió que perdiera el hilo y dejara la historia a medias, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca para incitarle a seguir Snape retomó su relato. Seguramente cuando empezó a hablar no pensaba darle tantas explicaciones pero ahora que había empezado parecía querer llegar hasta el final.

- A medida que ese mensaje iba calando en la comunidad mágica los hijos de muggles empezaron a gozar de mala prensa. Yo nunca había sido popular, ni siquiera entre los miembros de mi casa, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes; algunos estudiantes de Slytherin nos reuníamos para intercambiar ideas y planes relacionados con el Señor Tenebroso, a mí no me sobraban los amigos y por primera vez me sentía integrado en un grupo así que pensé que si seguía frecuentando a Lily terminarían por excluirme. Esa idea me angustiaba, quería evitarlo a toda costa así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió. Cité a Lily en un aula vacía y cometí la torpeza de pedirle que nos viéramos a escondidas.

Bajó la cabeza avergonzado y a Harry no le extrañó. Si la amistad de Lily significaba algo para él no podía haber hecho nada más estúpido que eso. A él jamás se le ocurriría pedirle algo así a Hermione pero si lo hubiera hecho sabía perfectamente cual sería su reacción y sin ningún problema pudo imaginar el enojo de Lily en esa situación. Si alguien se avergonzaba de su amistad simplemente no la merecía. Siguió escuchándole sin osar interrumpirle aunque ya no necesitara escucharlo de labios de Snape para saber lo que ocurriera.

- Ella se puso furiosa y desde entonces nos distanciamos. Intenté disculparme mil veces, arreglarlo de alguna forma, pero no me dio la oportunidad; me dijo que había cambiado, que dos personas tan diferentes no podrían volver a ser amigos y no volvió a dirigirme la palabra hasta el día que viste en el pensadero, cuando me defendió de los ataques de tu padre. Si alguna vez tuve una oportunidad de recuperar lo nuestro aquella tarde la eché la perder para siempre, me sentía tan humillado, tan lleno de ira y rabia que la insulté de la peor manera.

Suspiró apesadumbrado antes de continuar, por primera vez, igual que Lupin, a Harry le pareció mayor, mucho mayor de lo que era en realidad, como si un montón de años le hubieran caído encima de repente.

– De verdad no tenía intención de ofenderla pero no debió entrometerse. Potter y yo teníamos escaramuzas como aquella con frecuencia, podía soportarlo, pero que ella lo presenciara, y que me defendiera a pesar de estar enfadada conmigo, me resultó más humillante que cualquier vejación que pudiera infringirme Potter. La sangre se me agolpó en el cerebro, no pensaba con claridad. Lo único que quería era que ella se marchara hacia el castillo, que dejara de observar ese bochornoso espectáculo con el que Potter entretenía a los alumnos utilizándome como atracción principal. No sé porque lo hice pero ya sabes lo que pasó, le llamé sangre sucia delante de todo el colegio y nunca me lo perdonó.

- Y como venganza la puso en el punto de mira de Voldemort.

- ¡No! Yo no la culpaba por eso, al contrario, me despreciaba a mí mismo por estropear lo que había entre nosotros. Me alejé, como ella quería, y también me distancié temporalmente del siniestro grupo de Slytherin, a pesar de lo sucedido en el lago durante mucho tiempo conservé la esperanza de hacerme merecedor de su respeto y que Lily me diera otra oportunidad – hizo una pausa y aunque seguía esquivando su mirada Harry alcanzó a observar como su rostro se transformaba en una horrible mueca - hasta que un día me enteré de que ella y Potter…

La mano que no sostenía la varita se crispó en un gesto tenso que a Harry le recordó la garra de un animal y se interrumpió de golpe, incapaz de seguir, como si fuera demasiado horrible para expresarlo con palabras.

- Ya – dijo Harry lacónicamente para hacerle entender que se hacía cargo. Durante un segundo intentó imaginar como se sentiría él si Ginny y Draco Malfoy se enamoraran y aunque sabía que era imposible y absurdo todas sus vísceras se resintieron al pensarlo, de modo que prefirió olvidarlo y seguir escuchando lo que Snape tenía que contar.

- Después de eso supe que no había nada que hacer, que la había perdido para siempre, y me rendí a la evidencia. Ella ero único bueno que había conocido en mi vida, sin su influencia parecía que estaba condenado a convertirme en un mortífago y eso fue lo que hice. Terminé los estudios y me uní a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso en cuanto se me presentó la oportunidad. Sabía que eso era precisamente lo que me había alejado de Lily y no podía aceptar que la hubiera perdido a cambio de nada así que me convencí a mí mismo de que aquel era un proyecto que merecía la pena y me convertí en uno de los más comprometidos con la causa, hasta tal punto que solamente la fanática de Bellatrix lograba superarme.

De nuevo hizo una pausa y esta vez pareció más abatido que nunca.

- Todo fue bien, hasta el desafortunado día que el Señor Oscuro me envió a Cabeza de Puerco para espiar a Dumbledore. Escuché el principio de la profecía y ya no pude separarme de aquella puerta. Hablaba del hijo de una pareja que había desafiado al señor Tenebroso por tres veces y, francamente, tampoco eran muchas las personas que se atrevían a algo así. Yo sabía que Lily estaba embarazada, así que enseguida llegué a la conclusión de que había muchas posibilidades de que la profecía se refiriera a su hijo. A ti.

- Y se lo contó a Voldemort, aunque sabía que eso la pondría en peligro.

A Harry le sorprendió escuchar su propia voz, casi carente de emoción. No había en ella la rabia que podría esperarse, en aquel momento solo transmitía la certeza de haber encontrado la pieza que faltaba en el rompecabezas. Creía que ahora, por fin, lo comprendía todo pero en ese breve instante antes de que barrera emocional se derrumbara dando paso a una rabia desatada Snape le contradijo.

- ¡No! – gritó exasperado. – Si – admitió cabizbajo un momento después – pero no fue una venganza contra Lily. No era mi intención que ella muriera. En un momento de locura pensé que aquella era mi oportunidad de recuperarla y corrí al encuentro del Señor Tenebroso para contárselo, creí que en pago a mi lealtad él no le haría nada si yo se lo pedía; quise pensar que si tu padre y tú desaparecíais de su vida yo encontraría la forma de hacer que ella volviera a mí. No me siento orgulloso de lo que hice pero en aquel momento me parecisteis prescindibles. En seguida me di cuenta de que había cometido un error, intenté evitarlo, de verdad que lo intenté. Busqué a Dumbledore y le puse sobre aviso para que os protegiera, aproveché mi cercanía con el Señor Tenebroso para insinuarle que tal vez la profecía se refiriera a otro bebé, hice cuanto pude… pero no fue suficiente, el idiota de Colagusano os delató sin que yo me enterara y no pude impedir que se presentara en el valle de Godric aquella noche de Halloween. Pero ahora, Potter, antes de que olvides el motivo por el que estamos aquí y levantes tu varita contra mí, debo recordarte que luchamos en el mismo bando, y que nuestra misión es acabar con el último responsable de la muerte de Lily. No hay nada más importante que eso. Después, si quieres, podrás ajustar cuentas conmigo.

Por fin dejó de hablar y se quedó callado, mirando a Harry abatido y avergonzado. En la última parte de su discurso su voz adquirió un tono lastimero que imploraba perdón pero aunque Harry se esforzaba en escucharle sus palabras llegaban a él como un eco lejano, permaneciendo eclipsadas por una idea que persistía en centrar su atención. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada y el inquietante silencio propio de aquella sala se adueñó de nuevo del lugar incrementando el abismo que los separaba. Harry, anclado en la parte alta del foso, le miraba sin parpadear mientras Snape esperaba su reacción expectante, como un reo a la espera de su condena.

Sin poder dar crédito a lo que acabar de escuchar Harry dejó salir de su boca la palabra que desde que fuera pronunciada ocupaba todos sus pensamientos.

- ¿Prescindibles? – preguntó atónito cuando recuperó la voz. Incluso tratándose de Snape le costaba creer que pudiera admitir algo tan horrible con tanta naturalidad.

Snape no intentó escabullirse, no agachó la cabeza ni rehuyó su mirada. Le miró haciéndose cargo de la culpabilidad de sus actos. El iris de sus ojos era de un negro casi tan oscuro como el de las pupilas y éstas, exageradamente dilatadas, lo dejaban reducido a un círculo tan pequeño que apenas se distinguía de ellas.

- Me he arrepentido cada día de mi vida. Sé que no te servirá de consuelo pero he pagado un precio muy alto, lo que hice me atormenta desde entonces y lo seguirá haciendo mientras viva porque no he dejado de considerarme tan culpable como Colagusano o el propio Señor Tenebroso. Desde entonces he trabajado sin descanso para enmendar mi error dentro de lo posible. He asumido toda clase de riesgos sin importarme las consecuencias porque sé que cualquier cosa que me pase la tendré merecida. – El odió destelló en su mirada de forma abrasadora. - El Señor Tenebroso pagará por lo que hizo esa noche, nunca debió matarla… Te aseguro que no me detendré ante nada, haré todo lo que esté mi mano para destruirle.

- Para eso me ha traído aquí.

- Sí, para dar ese último paso antes de acabar con el Señor Tenebroso, pero debemos ser cuidadosos ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que ya no le queda ningún Horrocrux? ¿Te has encargado de todos?

- Si – mintió Harry, sintiéndose ahora mucho menos culpable por ocultarle lo de Ginny, – todos.

- Entonces solo nos falta la parte más delicada – afirmó un poco incómodo.

- ¿A que se refiere?

- A que ha llegado el momento de destruir el fragmento de su alma que vive dentro de otra persona. Esa es la misión que Dumbledore me encargó.

Antes de que Snape hubiera terminado la frase Harry enarboló su varita y un inmenso encantamiento escudo se interpuso entre ambos.

- No me importa en absoluto lo que Dumbledore le pidiera que hiciese, - gritó con fiereza - se equivoca si cree que voy a permitir que le haga daño. Ella no es prescindible para mí.

Harry estaba preparado para luchar con Snape por la vida de Ginny pero de pronto escuchó algo que hizo que la sangre se le helara en la venas. La puerta que daba acceso a la sala se estaba abriendo tras él de forma sigilosa, produciendo un sonido tan amortiguado que aunque Harry no dudó de que estaba en lo cierto no supo con seguridad si realmente había escuchado la puerta abrirse o si fuera esa extraña intuición que él poseía para detectar el peligro la que le había puesto sobre aviso.

De cualquier manera alguien estaba a punto de entrar en la sala y fuera quien fuese esa persona tenía que tratarse de algún mortífago, o probablemente del mismísimo Voldemort que ya había regresado de Azkaban; pero estando Snape en el extremo contrario de la habitación el encantamiento escudo no alcanzaría para defenderse de los ataques de ambos. Sin tiempo para elegir reaccionó por instinto y giró en redondo para enfocar el escudo hacia la puerta, colocándolo de tal modo que Ginny quedara protegida por si era atacada por cualquiera de los dos, aunque para lograrlo se vio obligado a dar la espalda a Snape.

Desde la parte baja del foso Snape clavó los ojos entrecerrados en la puerta que estaba a punto de abrirse mientras apuntaba directamente a la espalda Harry.

ooOOoo

_Probablemente el capítulo menos original del mundo, pero ya sabéis que me empeño que no desviarme ni un milímetro de ese plan maestro que tracé antes de la publicación del final de la saga. _

_Aunque la historia de Snape guarda muchas similitudes con el canon hay también algunas diferencias importantes. Siempre me pareció el personaje más interesante y en el que Rowling más se había esmerado, con sus luces y sus sombras, y es precisamente su ambigüedad lo que lo convierte en uno de mis favoritos. Intenté mantener esa ambigüedad hasta el final, en mi historia él es capaz de amar pero traiciona a los Potter porque su amor es egoísta. Lo más importante es que no acaba de aclararse cual fue el motivo de su arrepentimiento, ¿entendió que era horrible pensar que James y Harry eran "prescindibles" o creyó que no podía fiarse de Voldemort y que Lily también estaba en peligro? _

_Puede que en la lucha contra Voldemort se comporte como un héroe pero no es buena persona y desde luego no creo que sienta afecto por Harry. Está con los buenos pero por motivos equivocados, lo que lo mueve no es tanto el afán de proteger a Harry como su deseo de venganza contra Voldemort, él podría haber inmobilizado a Lily, o dejarla inconsciente, pero prefirió matarla. Así es como yo lo imagino y aunque escribí el capítulo después de leer Las Reliquias intenté ser tan fiel como me fue posible a mi idea original. _

_El fragmento de las tres razones de Harry no está plagiado, copiado, ni inspirado en la famosa cita de Crepúsculo. Lo escribí mucho antes de conocer esa saga y cuando corregí el capítulo me resultó tan familiar que me sentí tentada de cambiarlo aunque al final decidí no hacerlo._


	35. Chapter 35 El último Horrocrux

**CAPÍTULO 35: El último Horrocrux**

Durante un segundo que pareció hacerse eterno, casi como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, la puerta giró sobre sus goznes. Snape la observó sin pestañear, con sus ojos negros e insondables entrecerrados en una expresión de máxima concentración mientras con pulso firme seguía apuntando a la espalda de Harry, listo para atacar.

Harry, totalmente ajeno y con todos los músculos del cuerpo en tensión, mantuvo el escudo protector hacia la puerta y contuvo la respiración expectante hasta que finalmente esta se abrió del todo y dos figuras aparecieron en el umbral con sus varitas en alto y una expresión de sorpresa semejante a la que reflejaron los rostros de Harry y Snape al verlas. Apenas Harry las reconoció se giró para volver el escudo a su posición inicial mientras un rayo cruzaba la sala y pasando unos pocos centímetros por encima de su hombro lograba esquivar el escudo para dirigirse en línea recta hacia el pecho de Snape.

El antiguo profesor, que ya había dejado de apuntar a Harry, hizo un rápido movimiento de varita y desvió con facilidad el hechizo que estaba a punto de alcanzarle. No devolvió el ataque y tampoco montó en cólera contra su agresor. En su lugar le dedicó una de sus habituales miradas de repulsa y se limitó a reprenderle de malos modos, en un tono similar al que hubiera empleado para regañarle en clase por equivocarse en la elaboración de una poción.

– Modera tus impulsos, Weasley – gruñó malhumorado.

– ¿Dónde ésta mi hermana? – bramó Ron furioso desde el umbral de puerta y frustrado porque ahora Snape quedaba del otro lado del escudo y ya no podía atacarle. Cuando reparó en el bulto que descansaba sobre una de las gradas corrió hacia allí a toda velocidad. - ¡Ginny! – gritó arrodillándose a su lado muerto de angustia. – Pagará por esto – estalló fuera de sí, apuntando a Snape con su varita.

– Tranquilo, Ron. No está muerta – trató de calmarle Harry, – solo ha tomado el Filtro de los muertos en vida.

– ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? – preguntó Ron con tanta ansiedad que incluso de espaldas a él Harry sintió como lo taladraba con sus ojos azules. – No noto su pulso, ni tampoco respira…

– No te alteres, Weasley; eso es normal, - intervino Snape con calma – ¿nunca te has preguntado por qué la poción recibe ese nombre? – preguntó con una mueca burlona.

Ron y Hermione bajaron unos cuantos peldaños hasta situarse uno a cada lado de Harry, flanqueándolo con toda la intención de pasar al ataque a la primera oportunidad.

– Quita ese escudo, Harry – ordenó Ron furioso, pero para su sorpresa Harry no hizo absolutamente nada.

– ¡No! él no está del lado de Voldemort – explicó lo más tranquilamente que pudo, preparándose para escuchar las réplicas airadas de Ron y Hermione.

– ¡Harry! – exclamó Ron escandalizado para luego increpar furioso a Snape. - ¿Qué diablos le ha hecho?

– No le hecho nada, aparte de explicarle unas cuantas verdades – afirmó Snape con rotundidad.

– ¡Ha utilizado el Imperius! – concluyó Ron en forma tajante mirando a su amigo fijamente como si esperara una confirmación por parte del propio Harry. - ¡Tal vez lo que dijo sobre Ginny no era verdad! – añadió desesperado dirigiéndose a Hermione, hablándole como si Harry no estuviera a un par de pasos de distancia.

Por toda respuesta Snape bufó con desagrado ante los comentarios de Ron.

– No te precipites, Ron. Pensémoslo fríamente - solicitó Hermione con calma mirando a Harry con los ojos entrecerrados, buscando algún síntoma que delatara que realmente Snape le estaba controlando su voluntad. – Si estuviera bajo la influencia de un Imperius habría intentado atacarnos, no se limitaría a proteger a Snape con un encantamiento escudo.

– Gracias Hermione – replicó Harry con cierta ironía, incómodo porque ella todavía le examinaba minuciosamente logrando hacerle sentir como un insecto a punto de ser diseccionado. - No me ha lanzado ningún Imperius, – aseguró impaciente – aunque parezca mentira está de nuestro lado. ¿Queréis una prueba? Me entregó mi varita cuando ya estaba desarmado, en este momento podría estar torturándome si quisiera. A mí más que a nadie me cuesta admitirlo pero lleva años trabajando para Dumbledore, su muerte estaba pactada entre ellos y formaba parte del plan para derrotar a Voldemort.

– No sé que te habrá contado pero ¿de verdad le crees? No podemos fiarnos de él, Harry – insistió Hermione – cuando entramos te estaba apuntando por la espalda.

– Pero no le ataqué - se defendió Snape, - en realidad le estaba protegiendo, los únicos que entran aquí ahora son los mortífagos y si era imprescindible hechizar a Potter sería preferible que fuera yo quien lo hiciera, antes de que otro se me adelantara.

Harry notó como Ron y Hermione intercambiaban una mirada dubitativa, él no esperaba que fuera fácil convencerlos de que Snape luchaba en el bando correcto pero no dejaba de ser molesto que mostraran tan poca confianza su criterio.

– No creo que esté actuando como un aliado, te recuerdo que hirió a mi madre – reprochó Ron con expresión rencorosa.

– Eso fue un accidente – explicó Snape – y además lo solucioné a tiempo.

– Y secuestró a Ginny – añadió Hermione.

– Era necesario para no perder la confianza del Señor Tenebroso – replicó Snape a la defensiva.

– Y maltrató a Hermione – siseó Ron entre dientes, poco convencido por las explicaciones que estaba escuchando.

– Eso también era necesario, sabía que si ella os avisaba solo sería cuestión de tiempo que los tres aparecierais por aquí jugando a los héroes y lo estropearais todo una vez más y no me equivocaba. Hemos tenido mucha suerte de que el Señor Tenebroso tuviera que marcharse a Azkaban, si él estuviera aquí lo más probable es que ya hubiéramos muerto todos.

– Ya lo has visto, las tres están a salvo – aseguró Harry. - A Ginny tuvo que suministrarle el Filtro de los Muertos en Vida para engañar a Voldermort pero te aseguro que ella está bien. Incluso me proporcionó el antídoto – explicó mostrando el pequeño frasco que le entregara Snape – se lo administraremos en cuanto lleguemos a Grimmauld Place y se despertará en perfecto estado.

– ¿Y cómo sabemos que ese frasco no contiene veneno? – preguntó el pelirrojo con recelo.

Harry no contestó, esa era una posibilidad que no había pensado, cuando Snape le diera el frasco lo había tomado sin desconfiar creyendo que él ignoraba que Ginny era un Horrocrux pero si lo sabía tal vez Snape escondiera intenciones mucho más oscuras de lo que él sospechaba. Sintiendo la sangre burbujear en sus venas como lava candente le dirigió a Snape una mirada furiosa a través del encantamiento escudo.

– ¿Era eso lo que pretendía? ¿Qué yo mismo la asesinara envenenándola? – preguntó a un desconcertado Snape. - Seguro que lo había planeado como una especie de lección en la que debería aprender que en esta lucha nadie es imprescindible pero le ha salido mal, si quiere tocarle un solo cabello tendrá que pasar por encima de cadáver.

– El aislamiento te ha reblandecido el cerebro, Potter. Acabo de salvarle la vida a tu novia y en lugar de agradecérmelo me acusas de intentar matarla. No sé porque crees eso pero te equivocas, y ahora deja de decir tonterías y retira ese escudo de una vez para que pueda hacer mi trabajo.

– No siga fingiendo, – le increpó Harry furioso – antes de que ellos llegaran dijo que no se detendría ante nada para derrotar a Voldemort y que hemos venido aquí para destruir el pedazo de su alma que vive en otra persona pero me aseguraré de que no lo haga. Ya no me interesa derrotar a Voldemort, no si el precio a pagar es la vida de un ser inocente. No retiraré el escudo y, desde luego, no le permitiré hacer nada que le cause a Ginny el más mínimo daño.

De pronto Harry sintió que las miradas de todos se fijaban en él, pero estaba tan ocupado en mantener el escudo protector que los separaba de Snape que no reparó en el momentáneo rastro de culpabilidad que por un momento transformó las expresiones de sus amigos.

– ¡Por Merlín! todavía no lo sabe – oyó susurrar a Hermione a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué es lo que no sé? – preguntó girando un poco la cabeza por encima de su hombro para dedicar una mirada ceñuda a sus amigos.

– Harry – empezó una dubitativa Hermione – resulta que Ginny no es… - se detuvo bruscamente, mirando a Snape de reojo mientras se preguntaba como podría hacerle entender a Harry sin mencionar en presencia de Snape el asunto de los Horrocruxes – lo que tú pensabas, ya sabes…

Pero antes de que Hermione consiguiera hilar una explicación Snape ya lo había comprendido todo.

– Piensas que ella es el último Horrocrux – afirmó con incredulidad interrumpiendo abruptamente los balbuceos de Hermione, que le miró desconcertada – por eso crees que quiero matarla. Una vez más no podrías estar más equivocado, Potter. Yo la he protegido, he salvado su vida poniendo la mía en peligro, arriesgándome a que el Señor Tenebroso descubriera mi traición. Te aseguro que si existiera alguna posibilidad de que ella fuese un Horrocrux no habría mostrado tanta consideración y la habría matado antes de que pusieras un pie en el Ministerio.

Harry no se movió, aunque lo que decía Snape parecía tener sentido no pensaba arriesgarse a confiar en él, hasta que notó como Ron se movía incómodo a su lado antes de decidirse a abrir la boca.

– Jamás me fiaría de él, Harry, pero esta vez dice la verdad, – intervino Ron retrocediendo gradas arriba hasta llegar junto a su hermana. – Estabas equivocado respecto a Ginny.

Harry giró la cabeza hacia atrás sin acabar de creer lo que escuchaba, ¿desde cuando Ron coincidía en algo con Snape? Quería creerles, pero estaba absolutamente seguro de que se equivocaban; él había escuchado a Ryddle en la Cámara de los Secretos, cuando tremendamente orgulloso explicara que le diera a Ginny un pedazo de su alma. No existía ninguna posibilidad de interpretar esas palabras de forma equivocada. Estaba convencido de que Snape solo pretendía que se confiara e hiciera desaparecer el escudo para acabar con todo aquello lo antes posible y en cuanto a Ron imaginaba que intentaba proteger a su hermana engañando a Snape, o que tal vez se había convencido de lo que deseaba creer porque todavía no estaba preparado para aceptar que Ginny fuera un Horrocrux. En realidad Harry ya se esperaba una reacción parecida por su parte, después de lo de Percy sabía que Ron se agarraría como un clavo ardiendo a cualquier esperanza, por remota e improbable que fuera.

Estaba intentando encontrar las palabras justas para hacerle entrar en razón cuando el pelirrojo captó sus intenciones y le atajó.

– Sé lo que estás pensando y no estoy negando la evidencia, tengo pruebas. Sé que no es Horrucrux porque Hermione y yo hicimos la comprobación mientras dormías.

Totalmente desconcertado Harry se volvió hacia Hermione con la duda reflejada en su mirada.

– Es cierto – corroboró Hermione – nos sentíamos tan impotentes mientras dormías que decidimos buscar el objeto de Dumbledore para consultarle, pero resultó que Ginny no estaba "dividida en esencia". No podíamos despertarte para decírtelo porque te habías tomado la poción y de todas formas sabiendo que Voldemort no tenía ningún motivo para mantenerla con vida necesitábamos más que nunca que averiguaras donde la tenía.

– Pero tiene que haber algún error - empezó a rebatir Harry todavía confuso – sé que por lo menos queda un Horrocrux por destruir.

– Así es – afirmó Snape, – pero no alcanzo a comprender cual es el motivo que te ha llevado a pensar que la señorita Weasley sea ese último Horrocrux.

– Voldemort la poseyó a través de su viejo diario durante su primer año en Hogwarts – argumentó Harry – creo que entonces…

– Ya entiendo, - le interrumpió Snape – lo que tú crees es que aunque no has estudiado nada sobre Horrocruxes conoces su naturaleza mejor que nadie, mejor incluso que Albus Dumbledore, quien también sabía lo ocurrido en la Cámara de los Secretos. ¿Acaso piensas que Albus no consideró esa posibilidad? ¿De verdad crees que si existiera alguna posibilidad de que el alma del Señor Tenebroso se hubiera arraigado en ella él no lo habría descubierto? Te garantizo que Dumbledore jamás cometería semejante descuido, él se aseguró perfectamente de que ese fragmento de alma había sido destruido, es totalmente imposible que sobreviviera al veneno del basilisco.

Por muy desagradables que resultaran las formas de Snape Harry sintió un inmenso alivio al escucharle decir eso, casi tan grande como el que experimentara al saber que Ginny no estaba realmente muerta. De pronto notó que respiraba más fácilmente, como si hasta ese momento hubiera tenido un enorme peso aplastando su pecho sin que se diera cuenta. En un instante todo había cambiado para él porque de repente volvía a tener un verdadero motivo para luchar. Donde un segundo antes solo podía contemplar la opción de huir y esconderse para proteger a Ginny ahora se le presentaba un mundo de posibilidades. Si lograba vencer a Voldemort podría tener una auténtica vida, un verdadero futuro, sin peligros, ni amenazas por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

– Debisteis decírmelo – les dijo a Ron y Hermione mientras hacía desaparecer el escudo. No era su intención recriminarles pero no pudo evitar que su tono de voz sonara cercano al reproche.

– Esa era nuestra intención pero no podíamos despertarte – se defendió Ron, - la vida de Ginny corría peligro y la única forma de llegar hasta ella era que tú la encontraras, además creímos que tal vez lo descubrirías al adentrarte en la mente de Voldemort. Pensábamos advertirte en cuanto despertaras pero no nos diste oportunidad, te desapareciste sin avisarnos.

Al escuchar la última frase de Ron el ceño de Harry se frunció un poco, pensando que tenía una excelente justificación para desaparecerse de esa forma, pero antes de que pudiera alegar que solo pretendía evitar que Snape asesinara a Ginny Hermione tomó la palabra.

– Cuando despertaste estábamos atendiendo a la madre de Ron, no deberíamos haberte dejado solo – se disculpó la castaña haciendo que Harry recuperara su expresión habitual - pero dormías tan profundamente que no creímos que despertarías todavía. Cuanto te desapareciste supimos que la habías encontrado pero no sabíamos que hacer ni dónde buscaros hasta que por suerte Ron recordó que Ginny te había dado uno de los espejos reversibles antes de ir al Callejón Diagón y que probablemente todavía lo llevabas encima. Buscamos el otro para ponernos en contacto contigo pero no respondías, lo único que se veía en el espejo era un reflejo demasiado oscuro en el que no se podía distinguir prácticamente nada. Tardamos un buen rato en reconocer el mostrador del guardia de seguridad y los azulejos del atrio.

– Nos aparecimos en el Ministerio pero no estabais por ningún lado – continúo Ron, – entonces Hermione utilizó un hechizo para detectar la última magia realizada en el edificio y localizó un encantamiento levitatorio. Fue el rastro de ese hechizo lo que nos guió hasta aquí.

– Muy interesante muchachos – intervino Snape con acidez reclamando la atención del trío. Por un momento Harry se había olvidado completamente de su presencia. – Pero os recuerdo que tenemos entre manos asuntos más importantes que alabar vuestra sagacidad para localizar a Potter.

– No lo entiendo – dijo Harry prestando de nuevo toda su atención a Snape - usted dijo que estábamos aquí para destruir el fragmento de su alma que vive en otra persona.

– Así es, pero evidentemente no me refería a ella. Y ahora, Potter, responde a la pregunta: si la señorita Weasley no es un Horrocrux ¿qué otra persona en esta habitación puede serlo? – preguntó mirando a Harry fijamente a los ojos.

En ese instante él irguió lentamente la mano en la que no tenía la varita y la llevó hasta su frente, dejando que los dedos siguieran el surco de aquella cicatriz en forma de rayo que marcaba su destino. Lo hizo de un modo automático, sin asombrarse siquiera de que aquello no lo tomara por sorpresa. Por alguna razón que no acertaba a explicar era como si una parte de él lo hubiera presentido siempre.

Nunca lo había pensado antes, no al menos de forma consciente, pero lo cierto era que tenía sentido y que además explicaría muchas cosas: la facultad de hablar pársel, la conexión mental con Voldemort… y sobre todo ese extraño lazo que tantas veces había sentido que les unía. Voldemort siempre había despertado muchas emociones dentro de él: terror, ira, venganza, ganas de luchar y de vivir; pero Harry sabía que había algo más. Agazapada entre todas ellas, como un halo que envolviera todos y cada uno de esos sentimientos, siempre estaba aquella extraña sensación de familiaridad, como si realmente Voldemort y él fueran partes diferentes de la misma cosa. Una sensación extraña, nunca analizada en profundidad porque siempre era solapada por algo más intenso e inmediato: el miedo, la rabia, o la alegría de haber salido con vida una vez más; y cuanto éstas desaparecían y volvían esas inquietantes ideas que en ocasiones lo atormentaban al final siempre se obligaba a ignorarlas. Hasta ahora, que las palabras de Snape venían a confirmarlo. No eran imaginaciones suyas, realmente había algo de Voldemort en él.

Retiró la mano de la cicatriz, aquella cicatriz que había marcado su vida y comprendió que muy pronto marcaría también su muerte.

– ¿Cómo…? – preguntó con la vista clavada en Snape sin parpadear. Lo hizo deliberadamente, consciente de que Ron y Hermione estaban pendientes de cada uno de sus movimientos y sintiéndose incapaz de devolverles la mirada. En ese momento prefería enfrentarse al carácter huraño y seco de Snape que recibir el apoyo de sus amigos, lo último que deseaba era ver en sus ojos el reflejo del asombro y la compasión que estaba seguro sentían en ese momento. No sabría si podría soportarlo.

– El Señor Tenebroso siempre planeó dividir su alma en siete pedazos – respondió Snape antes de que Harry terminara de formular la pregunta. - Sospecho que cuando escuchó el contenido de la profecía solo le faltaba un Horrocrux y en ese mismo momento decidió que tú serías el último.

– ¡Qué ridiculez! – explotó Ron acercándose hasta colocarse junto a Harry – en ese caso no llevaría años intentando matarle.

– No seas tan simple, Weasley. – Espetó crispado antes de dirigirse nuevamente a Harry para continuar con su explicación. - Era un plan perfecto y la mejor forma de asegurar su triunfo pasara lo que pasara porque, aún en el remoto caso de que lograras sobrevivir y consiguieras vencerle en el futuro, una de parte de él seguiría a salvo dentro de ti. Por el contrario, si tal como él esperaba, esa noche acababas muerto el precio a pagar le parecía asequible. Estaba dispuesto a asumir el sacrificio de una parte de su alma a cambio de eliminar a aquel que según la profecía sería el único que podría derrotarle.

A Harry le asaltó la certeza de que aquella historia solo tenía un final posible y que esta vez su muerte era tan inevitable como necesaria. Se quedó mudo, helado, mientras como un relámpago cruzaba por su cerebro que debería sentirse abatido, o enfadado, o lo que fuera… cualquier cosa excepto el enorme hueco que parecía haberse formado de repente dentro de él. Aquel era el final del camino y de pronto ya no sentía nada, como si como si él ya no fuera él y todo aquello le estuviera pasando a otra persona o como si al saber que pronto debería dejar de existir una parte de él quisiera hacerlo cuanto antes para no tener que prolongar lo inevitable. Se sentía como si alguien le hubiera arrancado las entrañas dejando solo una cáscara vacía, ¿qué llevaba dentro de él un pedazo del alma de Voldemort? En ese instante ni siquiera podía sentir la suya propia. Le pareció como si de repente hubiera entrado en otra dimensión en la que el tiempo no existía y durante un momento ni siquiera fue plenamente consciente de donde estaba o de lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que notó como Hermione le cogía de la mano y se la apretaba con fuerza, haciéndole percibir lo fríos que estaban sus dedos en comparación con los de ella.

Fue ese gesto lo que lo ayudó a hacerse cargo de la situación. Aquella mano, pequeña y suave, sosteniendo la suya. Era algo cercano y tangible, estaba allí mismo, a su alcance, y respondió estrechándola con fuerza, aferrándose a ella como si fuera lo único que en aquel momento lo unía al mundo real. Notó como aquella calidez era absorbida por su mano para luego extenderse por el resto su cuerpo hasta llegar al cerebro y hacer saltar una chispa. Al principio aquella sensación le había resultado muy agradable pero de pronto y sin entender porqué tuvo la impresión de sentirse como un ladrón, como si de alguna manera estuviera robando algo a Hermione, no sabía exactamente el que, su calor, o alguna forma de energía que le ayudaba a seguir manteniéndose en pie, tal vez su magia. ¿Era eso posible? Le asaltó la idea de que de alguna manera pudiera estar causándole daño, se sintió como un parásito alimentándose de su huésped, o peor aún, como un dementor. Le aterrorizó la comparación y aunque no se atrevió a soltarla la miró de reojo, asustado. Cuando la observó comprendió que no podía estar más equivocado. Nunca antes la había visto tan viva, ni siquiera en medio de una batalla, en ese momento le plantaba cara a Snape con los ojos brillantes y humedecidos mientras la cólera le teñía de rubor las mejillas, haciendo que a cada segundo se volvieran más encarnadas.

– Eso no es posible – escuchó como objetaba muy decidida, – porque entonces habría siete Horrocruxes y usted mismo acaba de decir que su intención era hacer seis.

– Lo era, lo fue durante mucho tiempo - admitió Snape – hasta que tras su regreso se enteró que por culpa de Lucius el diario había sido destruido y decidió que Nagini ocupara su lugar. - Hizo una pausa y miró a Harry apesadumbrado antes de encarar la parte más dura de todo lo que le había revelado. – Cuando entró en tu cuarto después de matar a tu padre, aunque tenía la absoluta convicción de que morirías muy pronto, asesinó a Lily y utilizó su muerte para convertirte en el último de sus Horrocruxes. Lo hizo justo antes de enviarte la maldición asesina y fue precisamente eso lo que provocó que la maldición rebotara, otras personas habían muerto antes por proteger a sus seres queridos pero su sacrificio nunca fuera utilizado para llevar a cabo un acto tan oscuro y perverso como lo que él intentó realizar aquella noche.

– Pero no… - intentó rebatir una acalorada Hermione mientras a su lado Harry le apretaba la mano con fuerza para hacerla callar. A él no le cabía la menor duda, la explicación de Snape era de una lógica aplastante.

– Para acabar con todo esto tendremos que morir ambos – susurró haciendo que Hermione se interrumpiera bruscamente.

– ¡No, Harry! – le suplicó la chica con lágrimas en los ojos. – No tienes porque hacerlo.

– Claro que tengo que hacerlo – replicó con una calma fuera de lo común, como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo. - ¿No te das cuenta? Puedo ponerle fin a este horror.

A su otro lado Ron posó una mano sobre su hombro.

– Si no estábamos dispuestos a que ocurriera con Ginny tampoco lo permitiremos contigo – aseguró el pelirrojo.

Ron estaba tan nervioso que apretaba hasta hacerle daño aunque las lágrimas que humedecieron los ojos de Harry no fueron provocadas por el dolor.

– Os agradezco vuestro apoyo, sé que tenéis la mejor intención, pero ¿en serio pensáis que podría volver a Grimmauld Place y ocultarme como si nada? Personas inocentes mueren a diario y no lo permitiré sabiendo que está en mi mano detener a Voldemort.

– ¡Por favor, Harry! – imploró Hermione dejando escapar algunas de las lágrimas que luchaba por controlar.

– No importa, Hermione – dijo intentado consolarla. – Es mejor así, - sabía que sonaba extraño sin embargo no pretendía engañarles, lo decía con total sinceridad aunque estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para que sus amigos no notasen que le temblaban las piernas. - Es preferible que yo sea un Horrocrux a que lo sea Ginny, desde que Voldemort me desarmó en el Valle de Godric asumí que no saldría de esto con vida.

– ¡Que caballeroso por tu parte! – intervino Snape con ironía. – Pero antes de que planifiquéis un heroico sacrificio de esos que es costumbre entre los Gryffindors tal vez deberíais saber que quizá se pueda hacer otra manera.

– ¿Cual? – se apresuró a preguntar Hermione antes de que los chicos reaccionaran. Ron miraba a Snape asombrado y receloso mientras que en los ojos de Harry solo se veía un poco de escepticismo, como si se negara a hacerse ilusiones para no alimentar falsas esperanzas.

– Usando un hechizo – respondió Snape de forma escueta.

– ¿Hay un hechizo para eso? – preguntó Harry con cautela.

– Más o menos, – respondió Snape evasivamente. – El alma no puede sobrevivir por si sola, necesita residir en un "recipiente", por decirlo de alguna forma, nuestro propio cuerpo o en su defecto algún otro objeto sólido. La opción más sencilla para eliminar un fragmento de alma es destruir el recipiente que la contiene pero evidentemente no podemos hacer eso si pretendemos que sobrevivas de modo que la única forma posible será separando el alma del Señor Tenebroso del recipiente que la cobija, en este caso tu cuerpo, y obligarla a abandonarlo. Si todo sale según lo previsto tu alma quedará intacta dentro de ti, mientras que la del Señor Tenebroso se destruirá sola en cuanto sea forzada a abandonar tu cuerpo.

– ¿Y eso es posible? – preguntó Ron asombrado.

– Teóricamente sí, lo es; aunque no existe constancia de que se hiciera nunca antes.

– Cuando veníamos hacia a aquí dijo que no estaba preparado – recordó Harry, – se refería a esto, ¿verdad?

– Por supuesto que me refería a esto, uno nunca está preparado para algo así. Como comprenderás ya es raro encontrar a algún mago que se atreva a fragmentar su alma para hacer un Horrocrux pero más difícil todavía es que elija a otro ser vivo para custodiar esa parte de su alma. Debería haber practicado usando la serpiente pero ya no tendré oportunidad porque hace dos días la mataste en una de tus heroicas y estúpidas hazañas.

Harry se rebeló ante su crueldad ¿cómo podría él saber que no debía matar a Nagini? Dumbledore le dijo que era un Horrocrux y que debía destruirlos. Encima tenía que soportar que Snape le increpara como si no fuera su pellejo el que estaba en peligro.

– Yo solo hice lo que Dumbledore mi pidió, tal vez no hubiera metido la pata si me hicieran antes partícipe de sus planes.

– Era importante esperar hasta el último momento, - argumentó Snape - he necesitado meses de preparación para dominar el hechizo perfectamente. Mientras tanto, ninguna persona, ningún miembro de la Orden, ni siquiera tú, deberías saberlo hasta tener la seguridad de que todos los demás Horrocruxes estaban destruidos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que ocurriría si se corriera la voz de que llevas dentro un fragmento del alma del Señor Tenebroso? Muchos te darían la espalda, no sabrías en quien confiar, sin contar que Scrimgeour enviaría inmediatamente a todos los aurores a su cargo a liquidarte.

– Antes dijo que si todo salía según lo previsto el alma de Harry quedaría intacta en su cuerpo pero y ¿si no es así? – preguntó Hermione con voz temblorosa.

– Si algo sale mal lo más probable es que Potter no sobreviva.

Hermione hizo amago de replicar pero Harry se le adelantó.

– Es probable que muera de todos modos así que no tengo nada que perder – intentó sonar despreocupado pero no dio la impresión de que el ánimo de ninguno de ellos hubiera mejorado.

– ¿Cómo lo hará? – quiso saber Ron. - ¿Cuál es ese hechizo que obligará al alma de Voldemort a abandonar el cuerpo de Harry?

– El hechizo ya lo conocéis, - dijo Snape, que de repente parecía incómodo,- es el Dissolutio.

– ¿El Dissolutio? – chilló Hermione, y Harry no supo precisar si el sentimiento que prevalecía en su pregunta era la perplejidad o la indignación. – ¿Insinúa que separará las almas de Harry y de Voldemort con un hechizo que se aprende en el colegio?

– Bueno, la realización será más complicada, obviamente, pero el principio es el mismo – se justificó Snape.

Pero Hermione no parecía para nada convencida.

– ¿Bromea? El Dissolutio se emplea para separar las moléculas de dos objetos sólidos.

Snape le dedicó una mirada desdeñosa.

– Potter parece bastante sólido.

– No me parece un momento adecuado para el sarcasmo – intervino como si le regañara - , ¿de verdad espera que funcione con el alma?

– Sí, - afirmó tajante, crispado por la constantes interrupciones de Hermione.- Así lo espero, señorita Granger, al igual que lo esperaba el profesor Dumbledore, quien dedicó muchas horas de estudio y reflexión a este tema y me escogió para llevar a cabo esta misión.

Entonces Harry comprendió en su totalidad lo que Snape dijera en el atrio, que Dumbledore había muerto para salvarle.

– Este era el trabajo que le encomendó, – afirmó sobrecogido – aquel por el que eligió morir en su lugar. Quería mantenerle con vida para que intentara destruir el último Horrocrux sin matarme.

– Así es – afirmó Snape – era imprescindible que fuera yo quien lo hiciera.

– ¿Pero por qué? Si conocía la verdad desde hace tiempo pudo intentar hacerlo él mismo ¿Por qué le eligió a usted?

Snape desvió la vista incómodo y parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

– ¿Nunca has oído decir que los ojos son el espejo del alma? Es una afirmación más cierta de lo que crees. Si me concentro lo suficiente en tus ojos todo aquello que no pertenezca a ti será separado de tu cuerpo. Tienes los ojos de madre ­– dijo muy despacio, y Harry volvió a percibir la nostalgia en su voz - y si hay algo que seré capaz de visualizar en mi mente con absoluta claridad mientras viva son los ojos de Lily Evans.

– Lily Potter – le corrigió Harry a pesar de lo poco conveniente que era llevarle la contraria a Snape en su situación.

– Tenía esos mismos ojos antes de casarse, ellos no cambian como los apellidos – gruñó entre dientes. - Basta de charla, ha llegado el momento.

– ¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para ayudar? – preguntó Ron.

– Quedaros muy quietos y no interferir pase lo que pase. En el proceso ambas almas entrarán en contacto y a juzgar por los precedentes eso será sumamente doloroso, aunque es la única manera.

– Que Merlín nos asista – susurró Hermione mientras Harry tragaba saliva recordando el momento en el que Voldemort intentara poseerle dos años atrás.

– Lo siento muchacho – dijo dirigiéndose a Harry - pero no podemos perder ni un segundo más. El Señor Tenebroso sabía que venías hacia aquí y es muy extraño que no haya regresado todavía, debemos hacerlo cuanto antes. Es complicado pero será rápido en poco tiempo todo habrá terminado. Si sale bien – añadió para Ron y Hermione - vosotros dos tendréis que llevaros a Potter y a la señorita Weasley; y antes de marcharos es necesario que me causéis algunas heridas, si son de gravedad mejor; así no levantaremos sospechas.

– No podemos hacer eso – se apresuró a decir Hermione mientras Ron la miraba como un niño al que acabaran de robarle un caramelo.

Snape la miró con reprobación pero Hermione no era la única que no estaba dispuesta a seguir sus indicaciones.

– No he llegado hasta aquí para detenerme ahora – intervino Harry decidido - si sale bien volverá a ser mortal, deberíamos quedarnos y enfrentarnos a él.

– Eso no será posible por el momento, - replicó Snape con voz seca.- Volveréis a Grimmauld Place y os ocultaréis allí – ordenó en tono autoritario.

– Deberíamos quedarnos y luchar – opinó Ron apoyando a Harry – hemos entrenado mucho, todos juntos podríamos derrotarle.

– Te equivocas. Tendré que canalizar toda mi energía para realizar el hechizo y es posible que quede muy debilitado. Por otro lado no sabemos lo que pasará con Potter pero te aseguro que aunque sobreviva no estará en condiciones de luchar y, francamente, por mucho que hayáis entrenado vosotros dos no tendríais ninguna posibilidad contra él.

Todos sabían que tenía razón y esta vez Ron y Hermione no le llevaron la contraria.

– Entonces deberíamos irnos todos, – insistió Harry. - Ahora mismo. Podría destruir el Horrocrux en cualquier otro lugar.

– No. – Contestó Snape de forma tajante. - Yo me quedaré, debo estar aquí cuando regrese. Nunca sospechará de mi traición, permaneceré cerca de él hasta el último momento, solo así le venceremos.

– Pero Voldemort le matará por dejarnos escapar – protestó Harry.

– Que todavía no haya regresado solo puedo significar que en Azkaban se está librando una gran batalla, habrá muertos y no puede permitirse perder a nadie más. Me castigará pero no se atreverá a matarme.

– Es muy peligroso.

– Aún así es lo mejor, no insistas Potter. Y ahora dejémonos de conversación y ocupémonos del asunto que nos ha traído hasta aquí, no podemos seguir retrasando el momento o tal vez perdamos la oportunidad. Será mejor que guardes tu varita, podrías ceder al impulso de resistirte.

Harry no estaba para nada de acuerdo con aquello pero Snape estaba decidido a lanzarle el hechizo con su colaboración o sin ella así que se guardó la varita en la túnica y lanzó una dubitativa mirada a Ron y Hermione. Podría ser la última vez que los viera pero despedirse de ellos tal vez sonara demasiado derrotista. Hermione rompió el momento de indecisión adelantándose para darle un abrazo y le apretó con una fuerza de la Harry no la habría considerado capaz.

– Todo saldrá bien – dijo con voz entrecortada.

– Claro que saldrá bien – respondió Harry correspondiendo al abrazo.

Echó un vistazo a Ron por encima de la enmarañada melena y su amigo asintió con la cabeza en silencio. Intentó sonreírle pero seguramente su expresión fue muy parecida a la mueca que se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo. Casi tuvo que obligar a Hermione para que le soltara, al darse cuenta de su movimiento Ron la tomó abrazándola por los hombros y Harry les dio la espalda en cuanto se vio libre. Snape le miraba con determinación desde cerca del arco.

– Estoy listo – dijo.

Snape levantó la varita mientras los tres jóvenes contenían la respiración pero entonces hizo algo que ninguno de los tres se esperaba, en lugar de apuntar a Harry dirigió su varita hacia Ron y Hermione y utilizando un hechizo no verbal les arrebató las varitas que volaron a través de la sala y cayeron a sus pies.

Ron fue el primero en increparle.

– ¿Qué cree que hace?

– Lo siento – se disculpó – pero no puedo arriesgarme a que ninguno de vosotros intervenga ­– dijo alzando un encantamiento escudo por detrás de Harry aprovechando que estaba un poco más adelantado que sus compañeros. – ¿Preparado?

– Si – afirmó Harry decidido, aunque el tono amable empleado por Snape no le tranquilizaba en absoluto, más bien al contrario. Le hacía plantearse que sus posibilidades debían ser realmente escasas o que todo aquello iba a ser mucho peor incluso de lo que se imaginaba.

Por suerte no tuvo mucho tiempo para especulaciones porque inmediatamente Snape le lanzó un hechizo inmovilizador y antes de que Harry pudiera preguntarse siquiera porqué lo había hecho le apuntó de nuevo con la varita y mirándole fijamente bramó.

– ¡Dissolutio!

Al instante comenzó a notar un frío intenso que no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera sentido en su vida. Era un frío seco que le salía de dentro, como si le brotara de los huesos y las vísceras, acompañado de un dolor terrible, insoportable. Quiso gritar pero el hechizo inmovilizador se lo impidió. Intentando luchar contra el dolor se concentró en lo único que podía mirar, Snape situado en frente de él, con gruesas gotas de sudor formándose en su frente y el rostro torcido en un gesto de determinación y total concentración.

El dolor, y aquel frío tan gélido y glaciar que no resultaba natural, no hacían más que aumentar a medida que una neblina verde salida de algún lugar empezaba a nublarle la visión. Su cuerpo se convulsionaba, aunque no era él quien lo movía, él no podía ni parpadear; y el dolor aumentaba, crecía y crecía hasta el infinito. La niebla verde le empezó a hacerse más densa y escuchó un grito agudo y desgarrador, un chillido que no era suyo aunque habría podido serlo, mucho antes de que la niebla le envolviera hasta cegarle ya había perdido la noción de donde estaba, o de que Ron y Hermione estaban a poco pasos detrás de él, o de lo que hacía Snape y porque motivo era importante.

A través de los gritos, el grito frío y agudo que no reconocía como propio y el suyo, interior, silencioso, pero igual de aterrador y agonizante, se sumergió en el dolor de tal forma que ya no existía nada más. No había ninguna habitación, ni personas a su alrededor, no recordaba ni su nombre. No existía nada antes de eso y por lo tanto tampoco podría haberlo después. Nada aparte de ese dolor lacerante y agudo, interminable, eterno. Un momento suspendido en el infinito para siempre.

***

_A todos aquellos que adorabais la teoría Ginny-Horrocrux espero no haberos defraudado, ni intención desde principio fue hacer que el último Horrocrux fuera Harry pero no quería que lo descubriera de forma sencilla. Aspiraba a que esta historia guardara cierta similitud con el canon y para eso necesitaba que se dieran dos factores: uno, que el pobre Harry sufriera hasta lo indecible; y dos, en algún momento de la historia debería estar absolutamente seguro de algo para luego, al final, descubrir que estaba totalmente equivocado. Y así, pensando en la mejor manera de hacerle sufrir, se me ocurrió que a Harry no le costaría tanto morir por los demás pero que verse obligado a matar alguien muy querido sería mucho peor. El discursito de Ryddle en la Cámara de los Secretos me vino al pelo para elaborar esta trama._

_Como JK insistía en la importancia de que Harry hubiera heredado los ojos de Lily se me ocurrió relacionarlo con la idea de que los ojos son el espejo del alma._

_Después de mi parón de meses, por el que me disculpo otra vez, y al leer los capítulos de forma discontinua se olvidan muchos detalles que pueden pasar desapercibidos, así que ahí van algunos para refrescar la memoria: la comprobación a la que hace referencia Ron es la misma que emplearon en el capítulo 16 "Dividido en esencia", cuando Harry hizo esa pregunta al zumbante objeto plateado que Dumbledore le dejó en herencia para saber si la Marca Tenebrosa que encontrara en La Cámara de los Secretos era un verdadero Horrocrux. _

_En cuanto a los espejos reversibles Ginny le entrega el suyo a Harry en el capítulo 31, en el pasillo de Grimmauld Place, cuando Ron estaba por allí cerca despidiéndose de Hermione. Por suerte Harry lo guardó en su túnica y lo llevó encima todo el día, hasta el momento en el capítulo 33 en que Snape le obliga a incorporarse con brusquedad y al chocar contra el mostrador del guardia de seguridad escucha un ruido de algo que cae al suelo. _

_El hechizo Dissolutio no es canon, me lo inventé para esta historia, igual que el Permisceo (que es algo así como su contrario) y tuve que recurrir a mi viejo diccionario de latín para bautizarlos (XD llevaba casi quince años acumulando polvo). Se supone que sirve para separar las moléculas de dos objetos fusionados en uno solo, Ron y Hermione lo practican al principio del capítulo 10 siguiendo el programa de educación a distancia de Flitwich y es el mismo hechizo que Hermione emplea en el capítulo 21 para recuperar el armario que Voldemort ocultara en la pared de su antigua habitación en el orfanato. En el capítulo 10 practican con unos jarrones pero cuando encuentre tiempo para editarlo (espero que cualquier siglo de estos) añadiré un ejercicio con un vaso de agua azucarada del que Hermione extraerá el azucár completamente seco después de haberse disuelto. Me parece un ejemplo más apropiado. _

_Que yo sepa tampoco existe ningún hechizo para detectar la magia reciente pero el Ministerio es demasiado grande y de alguna forma Ron y Hermione tenían que localizarlos._

_Espero no haber dejado ningún cabo suelto, para dudas, abucheos o felicitaciones ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer. De momento os espero en el próximo capítulo: El tempo de la muerte. Ya era hora…XDDDD_


	36. Chapter 36 Traición

_Hola a todos, siento mucho la demora pero una vez más mis musas se tomaron unas vacaciones, y mientras tanto, aproveché para hacer caso de alguns sugerencias y revisar mi tajante negativa a escribir una sola línea sobre la batalla en Azkaban. _

_Así que me pregunté si quería escribir sobre la batalla y la respuesta fue que no. Pero a medida que pasaban los días cambié de opinión, lo que me obligó a introducir algunos cambios en la historia porque puestos a contar algo sobre la batalla era aquí donde mejor me encajaba. Como podéis ver este no es el capítulo prometido, tendréis que esperar al próximo para conocer que pasó con Harry y el Horrocrux y que es el templo de la muerte, pero creo que los cambios merecen la pena. La parte buena es que el próximo capítulo está a medio escribir y por lo tanto tardará menos que otras veces. O eso espero, XD._

**CAPÍTULO 36: Traición**

La sensación de ahogo era intensa y claustrofóbica. Sabía que solo iba a durar unos instantes más pero no por ello dejaba de resultar desagradable, mucho más desagradable que la experimentada en cualquier desaparición normal. Claro que por otro lado tenía sus ventajas. No había ninguna otra forma de presentarse en Azkaban con tanta celeridad y sin duda su presencia era imprescindible para arreglar el desaguisado que probablemente habían armado los inútiles que se hacían llamar seguidores suyos.

A los que sobrevivieran tendría que aplicarles algún castigo ejemplar, no la muerte, los necesitaba con vida, pero obligarle a dejar el Ministerio justo en el momento en que Potter corría voluntariamente hacia la muerte, hacia él, era algo que desde luego no iba a salirles gratis.

El sonido atronador y la bocanada de aire húmedo y salado que inundó sus pulmones fueron los primeros indicadores de que había alcanzado su destino. Un instante después sintió en la cara y las manos algunas salpicaduras del agua de mar que golpeaba con fuerza las irregulares rocas del islote.

Entre sus piernas la bestia aleteaba inquieta alrededor del escarpado peñasco sobre el que se alzaba la prisión, en parte aliviada por volar al aire libre y en parte conservando todavía el desasosiego que le producía la extraña, desagradable y novedosa sensación que para ella suponía la aparición.

De un rápido vistazo evalúo la situación. En teoría no debería quedar nadie para hacerles frente en Azkaban. Caído el Ministerio, los aurores que montaban guardia en la prisión deberían haber sido lo bastante juiciosos como para suponer que Lord Voldemort desearía liberar a sus seguidores y que su única oportunidad para sobrevivir pasaba por convertirse en desertores, dejar su puesto y abandonar a los presos a su suerte. De todas formas había decidido enviar a casi todo su personal, excepto el destinado a vigilar Hogwarts, por si acaso. Mientras Scrimgeour continuase con vida, que no sería mucho, lo más cauto era tomar ciertas precauciones; pero nada hacía presagiar algo como lo que ahora estaba contemplando.

Paredes derruidas, maldiciones y hechizos que volaban en todas direcciones, heridos, cadáveres, lamentos, maldiciones. Todos los elementos de una batalla encarnizada.

El espectáculo le irritó. Sus mortífagos estaban desperdigados por todas partes y luchaban en franca minoría contra una auténtica horda de magos y brujas. Reconoció a Scrimgeour, acompañado por los pocos aurores que habían logrado escapar con él de la batalla en el Ministerio, y luchando junto a ellos había muchos otros.

La presencia de Alastor Moody y algunos miembros de la familia de pelirrojos traidores a la sangre amigos de Potter le hicieron consciente de que La Orden del Fénix y aquellos que todavía permanecían fieles al Ministerio habían unido sus fuerzas para luchar contra él y los suyos. La furia al comprender que les habían tendido una emboscada a sus mortífagos y que la única explicación posible era la existencia de un traidor entre sus filas le nubló durante un segundo la visión.

Escudriñó el caos, buscando entre el barullo de gente aquel de los suyos que luchaba a favor del bando contrario, pero era complicado distinguir nada en medio de aquel desconcierto regado de polvo, salitre y sangre.

Había muchos a los que ni siquiera conocía, gran parte de los que la Orden había llevado hasta allí eran apenas unos críos y por un momento le invadió la satisfacción de comprobar que en el fondo, bajo esa falsa careta de ejemplarizante moralidad, a la hora de la verdad los discípulos de Dumbledore no seguían patrones de conducta diferentes de los suyos. La pluscuamperfecta Orden del Fénix se nutría de carne joven, magos y brujas que apenas rozaban la mayoría de edad y a los que habían arrastrado a la batalla con el único objetivo de dar la vida por la causa. Jóvenes con fecha de caducidad, simples piezas de reemplazo, al igual que muchos de sus seguidores reclutados en el extranjero. La prueba definitiva de que por mucho que creyeran lo contario sus enemigos no eran mejores que él.

Sin embargo el atajo de mocosos luchaba con coraje y estaban haciendo retroceder a sus servidores.

Retroceder no era la palabra adecuada porque todos estaban mezclados, enfrentados por parejas o en pequeños grupos, sin orden ni concierto. Los presos habían salido de sus celdas pero la mayoría de ellos no podían luchar por estar desarmados y deambulaban como conejos asustados entre los escombros, buscando algún resquicio en el que guarecerse para que no les alcanzase alguna maldición perdida.

Distinguió a Rastaban Lestrange luchando contra la sobrina de Bella y un poco más allá a la propia Bellatrix, enfrentándose a uno de esos fenómenos a los que Dumbledore se había empeñado en proteger. Ese engendro que se pretendía hacer pasar por mago pero no era más que un híbrido que se atrevía a posar sus zarpas sobre una de las descendientes de la familia Black. Bellatrix pronto le pondría en su lugar, convencida como estaba que las muertes de ambos lograrían salvar el honor de la familia, a pesar de lo asquerosamente corrompida que estaba la rama de la que procedía esa jovencita de tendencias depravadas.

Si las líneas estuvieran mejor organizadas podría utilizar al dragón para aislar a toda esa escoria y chamuscarlos vivos antes de que les diera tiempo ni a pestañear, pero en medio de semejante desorden eso no sería posible sin acabar también con todos los suyos. Y por desgracia los necesitaba, lo que significaba que tendría que hacer el trabajo a mano.

Guió al dragón hacia un peñasco apartado para hacerle tomar tierra. Antes de apearse y entrar en la batalla echó un vistazo a la mente de Potter. Desarmado y sentado en el suelo abrazaba el cadáver de su novia muerta. No lloraba pero su expresión bastaría en cualquier otro momento para alegrarle el día. Ahora tenía una batalla que librar y un traidor al que encontrar. Más tarde se ocuparía de Potter.

Desenfundó su varita y desmontó pero antes de alejarse de la bestia conjuró unas gruesas cadenas que la ataran al peñasco. Podía mantenerla bajo dominio con el poder de su mente mientras estuviera cerca pero tenía asuntos más importantes a los que dedicar su atención.

Echó a caminar con decisión hacia el centro mismo de la escaramuza. Al verle muchos de esos jóvenes que no conocía huyeron como ratas, apartándose de su camino. No atacó a ninguno. Uno de los aurores de Scrimgeour le salió al encuentro y cayó fulminado por su maldición asesina.

Incluso en el fragor de la batalla un rumor fue creciendo, aumentando de nivel a cada paso que daba. En pocos segundos todos los presentes, ajenos hasta entonces al ruido que había provocado la aparición del dragón y tan inmersos en la lucha como para obviar incluso la presencia de la bestia, supieron que el Señor Tenebroso se encontraba entre ellos. Su apelativo fue repetido de boca de boca, con respeto y veneración entre los suyos, con diversos matices de pánico entre los del otro bando.

El primer ataque le vino el flanco derecho, lo desvió sin problemas y dirigió la vista en la dirección de la que provenía la maldición. Alastor Moody se abría paso a empellones para llegar hasta él. Incauto. Costaba trabajo comprender como había sobrevivido hasta entonces.

Le lanzó un _Cruciatus_ que el viejo se las ingenió para esquivar y observó como Scrimgeour se deshacía de Dolohov y se acercaba renqueando para sumarse a la contienda. Parecía que era el día de las viejas glorias, en realidad eso le facilitaba las cosas porque desde que había llegado no tenía intención de dejar a ninguno de los dos con vida.

Scrimgeour no se anduvo con contemplaciones. Le lanzó una maldición asesina que se estrelló contra el poderoso encantamiento escudo que conjuró para la ocasión y empezó a luchar con los dos a la vez. En realidad no suponía un gran reto. Podía hacerlo mientras se dedicada a observar a los demás combatientes en busca del traidor.

Varios metros por debajo de ellos el jefe de los aurores, un tipo fornido que llevaba un pendiente en la oreja, alcanzó a Yaxley con un encantamiento que impactó en su mano haciéndola estallar. Cayó al suelo en un charco de sangre, profiriendo un alarido y sujetándose el muñón con la otra mano, y él experimentó un enorme alivio.

¿Alivio? Acababa de perder a uno de sus hombres. ¿Qué significaba aquella sensación placentera?

Instintivamente supo que ese sentimiento no era suyo pero la otra posibilidad, que perteneciera a Potter, tampoco tenía el menor sentido. Mientras el jefe de los aurores trepaba por las rocas hasta alcanzar su posición se infiltró fugazmente en la mente de Potter.

_- Toma el antídoto _– decía Snape mientras le lanzaba un pequeño frasco que él atrapó al vuelo con la mano libre, ya que en la otra llevaba su varita.

¿Su varita? Un momento ¿Potter estaba armado? Antes de poder responder a la pregunta se descubrió mirando a la pelirroja de un modo en que jamás había mirado a nadie. Las emociones que le embargaron le hicieron perder la concentración, provocando que un hechizo de Scrimgeour casi le alcanzara. Sintió una gran esperanza, y otras cosas que no acabó de identificar, era algo desconocido, extraño, repulsivo. Reprimiendo la nausea se alejó de la mente de Potter antes de que ese sentimiento se adueñara de él y lo debilitara. No sabía con certeza que era lo que estaba pasando pero comprendió que lo único que podía lograr que Potter se sintiera así era el hecho de que la chica siguiera con vida.

El jefe de los aurores se había sumado a los otros dos y se vio obligado a dedicar toda su atención a la lucha, pero entonces ya albergaba serias sospechas de estar buscando al traidor en el lugar equivocado. Apuntó con su varita al suelo, abriendo una brecha en la roca que se tragó al más joven de sus contrincantes, lo que le concedía un poco de tiempo extra para averiguar que demonios estaba tramando Snape.

Volvió a introducirse en la mente del muchacho. Estaban en uno de los ascensores del Ministerio, no podía despegar la vista de la chica pero sabía que Snape se encontraba exactamente a su lado.

_- Gracias por mantenerla con vida – _se oyó decir con la desagradable y crispante voz de Potter.

Miró a Snape, que le respondió con un seco movimiento de cabeza sin desclavar la mirada de la puerta del ascensor.

_- ¿Adonde vamos? _

_- Antes te dije que Dumbledore me había encomendado una misión, algo que solo yo podía hacer. Ha llegado el momento y te necesito conmigo._

Suficiente. Tenía que volver al Ministerio cuanto antes. Empezó a retroceder, tratando de llegar hasta el dragón para desaparecerse de allí lo antes posible. El jefe de los aurores había conseguido salir de la grieta y ahora volvía a luchar contra tres agresores, no era algo que le preocupara pero al notar que reculaba ellos se crecieron y creyéndose cerca de la victoria atacaron con más ganas, obligándole a medir con más cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos.

El proceso de volver sobre sus pasos le resultaba cada vez más lento y tedioso hasta que el viejo paranoico, agotado sin duda por el esfuerzo de enfrentarse a un contrincante de tan alto nivel se fue rezagando hasta retirarse definitivamente. Le dedicó una mirada de superioridad mientras esquivaba sin problemas los hechizos de los otros dos. Puede que hubiera sido un gran auror pero ahora no era más que un viejo loco al que le fallaban las fuerzas.

Mejor, muy pronto estaría lo bastante cerca del dragón como para que nadie excepto él mismo pudiera seguir avanzando sin quedar reducido a un puñado de cenizas. Un golpe de su varita y Scrimgeour salió despedido, aterrizando sobre otros combatientes situados a más de cincuenta metros. Era afortunado de que estuviera demasiado distraído como para usar la maldición asesina, un simple embrujo como ese no le mataría, de todas formas aunque el viejo renqueante pudiera levantarse tardaría al menos una semana en darle alcance. Solo quedaba uno, y este no sería tan afortunado. No tardaría ni un segundo en caer fulminado y una vez hecho tal vez incluso se ocupara de Scrimgeour antes de desaparecerse. Fuera lo que fuese aquello que Snape maquinaba con Potter no esperaban que estuviera de regreso tan pronto, lo que sin duda le permitiría tomarse unos minutos.

Como salidos de la nada aparecieron dos de esos pelirrojos traidores a la sangre, seguramente alertados por la deserción de Ojoloco y deseando morir de forma heroica en su lugar. Siguió retrocediendo, esquivando sus ataques, no es que fueran rivales para él pero luchaban de forma tan coordinada que no era sencillo quebrar sus defensas. Crispado, lanzó la maldición asesina a uno de los pelirrojos, el cual parecía compartir el criterio estético de Moody hasta tal punto que semejaba una versión más joven del viejo auror. La maldición le pasó rozando pero logró esquivarla, era una verdadera lástima que esos ojos mágicos funcionaran tan bien, un ángulo de visión un poco menor y le habría alcanzado. Lo intentó con su hermano pero sus reflejos eran inusualmente rápidos. Sin perderlos de vista del todo dirigió una mirada en dirección a la bestia, calculando a que distancia se hallaría.

Entonces lo vio. Ojoloco no se había retirado del combate, trepaba arrastrando su pierna ortopédica hasta lo más alto del peñasco, por la cara oculta de un risco que le protegía del ángulo de visión de la bestia y que, aunque esta hubiera detectado su presencia, habría bastado para detener su llamarada. Con una agilidad impropia de su edad y su condición física el viejo caduco se erigió en lo alto del peñón y apuntó con su varita al saliente en el que se encontraba el dragón, varios metros por debajo de él.

- ¡No! – gritó a todo pulmón adivinando sus intenciones.

De alguna manera el viejo loco había intuido que necesitaba a la bestia y planeaba deshacerse del animal. Alzó su varita y un chorro de luz verde salió de ella directamente hacia el pecho del viejo, que ajeno a todo lanzaba su propio hechizo a la vez.

La maldición asesina no le llegó a alcanzar porque impactó en tres encantamientos escudos conjurados por sus contrincantes, que protegieron a aquel engendro lisiado; ese mago anciano y sin atisbo de cordura, físicamente hecho pedazos, que acababa de firmar definitivamente su sentencia de muerte. En ese instante decidió que se encargaría en persona de aniquilarle y que cuando hubiera terminado de darle su merecido no quedaría absolutamente nada de él. Ni siquiera su ridículo ojo giratorio.

El hechizo del viejo no iba dirigido al animal, hizo blanco en el saliente de roca y esta se desgajó provocando un sonido estremecedor y temblores en toda la isla. Como a cámara lenta, un enorme pedazo de peñasco se desplomó en caída libre hacia las heladas aguas del atlántico. La bestia batió las alas, aterrada, intentando remontar el vuelo, pero los grilletes la ataban a la roca, cuyo enorme peso le impedía elevarse.

En un intento desesperado por proteger su medio de transporte el Señor Tenebroso lanzó un hechizo para romper las cadenas pero Ojoloco, intuyendo que eso era precisamente lo que haría, conjuró una barrera protectora entre el dragón y su amo para evitarlo.

El fragmento de piedra impactó con estrépito en el agua, creando una ola enorme que batió con fuerza contra la pendiente más escarpada del risco, salpicándolo todo alrededor; y un segundo después había desaparecido de la vista, tragado por el voraz océano. El dragón aleteó una última vez y profiriendo un aullido diferente al de cualquier otra criatura se hundió en el agua. Con los ojos desorbitados de terror estiró el cuello en un vano intento de mantener la cabeza a flote pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de forcejear antes de ser engullido por las frías y despiadadas aguas, completamente indiferentes a su suerte. Su destino estaba unido a la roca a la que su amo le encadenara y que en ese momento se deslizaba a gran velocidad hacia el fondo, arrastrándolo con ella.

En un estallido de furia Lord Voldemort dedicó una mirada iracunda a sus tres contrincantes y se deshizo de ellos con un solo movimiento de varita, lanzándolos despedidos hacia atrás con un fuerte embrujo repelente. Podría quedarse, podría matarlos uno a uno. Igual que al viejo loco, igual que a Scrimgeour, pero se obligó a recordarse que ya no pintaba nada en Azkaban; que su prioridad estaba en el Ministerio, con Potter y Snape, y ahora que había perdido su oportunidad de aparecerse tendría que ir volando por sus propios medios, algo que tal vez le llevase horas.

Antes de que Kinsley, Bill y Charlie pudieran incorporarse lo único que quedaba del Señor Tenebroso era una estela negra que se desvaneció en el aire, para sorpresa y consternación de sus mortífagos.

Voló sobre el atlántico a toda velocidad, intentando evitar la tentación de introducirse de nuevo en la mente del chico para que no volviera a contaminarle con esos sentimientos que no comprendía y le provocaban nauseas. También procuraba no pensar en sus mortífagos, que se sentirían abandonados y tardarían horas en recibir los refuerzos de Hogwarts, y cuyas posibilidades de resistir menguaban a cada segundo que pasaba.

Se concentraba en las represalias.

Snape. Él era el culpable de todo. Le haría pagar con sangre por su traición y también por cada uno de los seguidores que perdiera en la emboscada que les había preparado. Le haría suplicar clemencia hasta su último aliento, o hasta que perdiera la razón. No había castigo lo bastante cruel para su deslealtad.

Durante todo el viaje cultivó su venganza, abonándola despacio; templando su ánimo para, cuando llegara el momento, llevarla a cabo de una forma más efectiva. La ausencia de noticias del chico era extraña y no sabía si tomárselo como un buen indicio o todo lo contrario. Cualquier revelación importante, sobre Dumbledore, sobre la traición de Snape, o sobre lo que planeaban, habría despertado en él fuertes sensaciones, ya fueran de euforia o de desesperanza, de modo que no sabía como interpretar su silencio.

Al final cedió al impulso de adentrarse de nuevo en su mente, intentando averiguar que era lo que él y Snape estaban tramando.

Una escena se formó rápidamente ante sus ojos. Snape estaba de pie, en lo que reconoció como una de las salas de departamento de misterios, y le miraba con expresión atormentada. Él a su vez lo miraba desde arriba, como la vil cucaracha rastrera que era.

_- Antes de que olvides el motivo por el que estamos aquí y levantes tu varita contra mí, - decía el traidor - debo recordarte que luchamos en el mismo bando, y que nuestra misión es acabar con el último responsable de la muerte de Lily. No hay nada más importante que eso. Después, si quieres, podrás ajustar cuentas conmigo._

Miró la varita durante un breve segundo, una varita que no era la suya en una mano que tampoco le pertenecía, y se descubrió deseando hacerlo, deseando apuntarle para darle su merecido.

Por eso no había reconocido los sentimientos del chico, no porque estuviera tranquilo o relajado, o porque hubiera mejorado sus capacidades para mantenerle al margen. Lo que ocurría era que Potter estaba tan airado y deseoso de venganza como él mismo, lo que provocaba que los sentimientos de ambos se confundieran.

_- Lo que hice me atormenta desde entonces – _continuaba el traidor_ - y lo seguirá haciendo mientras viva porque no he dejado de considerarme tan culpable como Colagusano o el propio Señor Tenebroso. Desde entonces he trabajado sin descanso para enmendar mi error dentro de lo posible. He asumido toda clase de riesgos sin importarme las consecuencias porque sé que cualquier cosa que me pase la tendré merecida. _

Esa, sin duda, era una opinión compartida; y su ansia de venganza se multiplicó al ver el odio destellando en la mirada de Snape de forma abrasadora. Un odio que sabía iba dirigido a él.

_- El Señor Tenebroso pagará por lo que hizo esa noche, nunca debió matarla… Te aseguro que no me detendré ante nada, haré todo lo que esté mi mano para destruirle._

Salió de la mente del muchacho, no necesitaba saber nada más. Sentía un profundo desprecio por el que hasta entonces había sido su mano derecha. De cualquier manera habría de pagar por su traición pero el hecho de que se hubiera rebelado contra él por una mujer, por una insignificante y despreciable sangre sucia, era sin duda lo peor de todo. Hubiera comprendido que lo hiciera por orgullo, porque le costara asumir la insultante superioridad de su señor en el manejo de las artes oscuras; o por ambición y ansias de poder, pero nunca por una mujer. Eso era algo impensable.

Se mantuvo alejado de la mente de Potter hasta que pisó tierra firme y se apareció en la entrada del Ministerio. Odiaba hacer aquello pero quería saber con que se encontraría exactamente así que se sumergió en su cabeza de nuevo.

Todo era muy confuso. No podía moverse y Snape le apuntaba con su varita. Sentía frío, y un insoportable dolor como nunca había experimentado antes; excepto quizás la vez que le poseyera, también en Ministerio, un par de años atrás. Pero antes de comprender que sucedía se encontró de nuevo en el callejón, frente a la entrada del Ministerio, como si Potter acabara de expulsarle o hubiera perdido el conocimiento. Impulsado por la desazón de esta última visión no se demoró en ir a su encuentro. Sabía exactamente donde buscarles.

Avanzó a paso rápido por el atrio cubierto de cristales donde Potter había dejado su inconfundible huella y tomó un ascensor hasta el departamento de Misterios. Cuando las puertas de la sala negra dejaron de girar se dirigió sin titubeos hacia una de ellas. No se escuchaba ningún sonido ni había señales de vida pero allí, tras esa puerta, estaban ellos. Tranquilos y confiados, protegidos por su inmensa ingenuidad, sin saber que el Señor Tenebroso había llegado y estaban a punto de morir.

ooOOoo

_Os pido clemencia, escribir los sentimientos de nuestro malvadísimo Lord no es nada fácil, intenté reflejar su frialdad y el altísimo concepto que tiene de si mismo pero no sé que tal habrá quedado. Si no os parece lo bastante cruel la culpa es de Hanajash y su "Diario íntimo de Lord Voldemort". Os lo recomiendo (está en la página de Potterfics__ ), aunque advierto que una vez que lo lees tu perspectiva del personaje cambia_ _para siempre, jamás podrás volver a tomártelo tan en serio como antes._

_Como la simple existencia de este capítulo ya se salta mis planes decidí salirme de la línea habitual e incluir algunos guiños a las Reliquias Mortales, como la fijación de Bellatrix por la pureza de los Black o algún que otro homenaje a los caídos en el último libro, además de aprovechar la conexión entre Voldemort y Harry (como hizo JK en los capítulos finales pero a la inversa, por no mencionar el hecho de que pueda volar, algo que nunca se me hubiera ocurrido._

_Mi idea original era que volviera en escoba, pero eso sería sin duda mucho menos glamuroso tratándose de alguien de la clase de nuestro Lord. El dragón estaba condenado desde el principio y Merlín sabe cuanto me alegro de haber mantenido a Moody con vida, la imagen que siempre tuve de él fue la de un superviviente, el típico que terminaría enterrándolos a todos. _

_Si el capítulo os gusta parte del mérito es de jesu4 y su poder de convicción, y de Sucy Weasley por sus interesantes aportaciones. Si no os gusta, mucho me temo que la culpa es toda mía. Se aceptan felicitaciones o reclamaciones, y nos vemos en el próximo. Esta vez sí, El Templo de la Muerte._

_Besos y gracias por leer._


	37. Chapter 37 El templo de la Muerte

_Hola a todos. No pretendo ocultar mi nerviosismo. Os traigo, por fin y después de dos años de espera, los capítulos más trascendentes. No podéis ni imaginar la cantidad de horas que he invertido en pensar, escribir y corregir esta historia por eso me haría muy feliz que por lo menos esta vez hagáis un esfuerzo por vencer la timidez y salir de las sombras y me dejéis un rr con vuestra opinión. Con dos palabras me conformo, basta con decir me gusta, o muy bien, o un que decepción ¿para esto me he leído 37 capítulos?. Apiadaros de mí, que en los dos últimos capítulos no tuve ni un solo rr, os lo agradecería mucho._

**CAPÍTULO 37: El templo de la Muerte**

El desgarrador gritó cesó de pronto y el frío y el dolor desaparecieron tan repentinamente como habían comenzado, la niebla verde que lo envolvía se esfumó de golpe y, todavía inmovilizado, Harry alcanzó a ver a un Snape maltrecho y agotado que apenas lograba sostener la varita en su mano.

Durante un largo segundo Snape le miró fijamente y luego emitiendo una especie de gruñido dio una breve sacudida a su varita apuntándole con ella. El hechizo inmovilizador dejó de hacer efecto y se desplomó como un fardo sobre el duro suelo de las gradas de piedra. En la parte baja del foso a Snape le ocurrió lo mismo.

En un estado que rozaba la inconsciencia Harry podía escuchar como Ron y Hermione lo llamaban desde el otro lado del escudo que Snape levantara para evitar interrupciones. Podía sentir su preocupación. Aunque solo estaban a solo unos pasos no podían llegar hasta él porque Snape se había desplomado antes de poder retirar el escudo. Los tenía tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

No se sentía con fuerzas ni para hablar, mucho menos para intentar moverse, sabía que eso aumentaría su preocupación pero tendrían que esperar a que se recuperara un poco para saber que se encontraba bien. Porque se encontraba bien, aunque se sentía como si le hubieran dado la peor paliza de su vida, el dolor había desaparecido dando paso a una sensación de agotamiento extremo que era en cierto modo agradable. Cerró los ojos, agradecido; en ese momento le parecía que la ausencia de dolor era lo más placentero que había experimentado nunca, tanto que era imposible que cualquier otra cosa no quedara relegada a un segundo plano. Respiró hondo, con los ojos todavía cerrados, dispuesto a sumergirse en esa agradable sensación.

Mientras, en la parte baja del foso, muy cerca de la tarima con el velo, Snape consiguió recuperar su varita reptando penosamente sobre su vientre. Cuando la tuvo en la mano apuntó al escudo con pulso tembloroso y lo hizo desparecer antes de volver a desplomarse agotado. Tan pronto como el escudo se esfumó Ron y Hermione corrieron hasta donde se encontraba Harry llamándolo a gritos.

- ¿Está vivo? – preguntó Snape con un gruñido mientras giraba sobre si mismo para quedar tumbado con la espalda sobre el frío suelo. El cabello negro y grasiento pegado a su sudoroso rostro cetrino.

Hermione fue la primera en llegar hasta Harry e inclinarse sobre él, lo giró para ponerlo boca arriba e introdujo una mano trémula por dentro de la túnica, buscando nerviosa el latido del corazón en su pecho.

- Si ­– contestó con la voz ahogada por un enorme suspiro de alivio. Estaba tan cerca de su rostro que incluso podía notar en la cara el aliento que escapaba de entre los labios ligeramente separados de Harry. Levantó la cabeza y miró a Ron con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. – Ha perdido el conocimiento pero está vivo.

- Lleváoslo – gimió Snape de forma casi inaudible.

Ron echó a correr gradas abajo para recuperar su varita y la de Hermione, olvidadas en el suelo a los pies de Snape. Entre las prisas y los nervios ninguno de ellos se dio cuenta de que la puerta se abría de forma sigilosa a sus espaldas hasta que escucharon una voz fría y susurrante que les heló la sangre.

- Ni un solo movimiento – advirtió el Señor Tenebroso en un tono de voz completamente apacible.

Lo pretendieran o no, todos dieron la impresión de acceder a su demanda. Cuando Voldemort les habló desde el quicio de la puerta fue como si las figuras de los presentes se hubieran quedado petrificadas y casi pareció que el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Snape no dio señales de vida, Hermione observó descompuesta el rostro de rasgos deformes y Ron se detuvo a medio camino, girándose para mirar a Voldemort con cara de espanto y dirigiendo después un mirada anhelante a las varitas, como si pudiera convocarlas con el poder de la mente y éstas fueran a volar a sus manos por si solas.

Tenía que llegar hasta ellas, pero sabía que estaba demasiado lejos como para poder soñar siquiera con alcanzarlas antesde que Voldemort le fulminase con alguna maldición imperdonable.

Lord Voldemort, evidentemente satisfecho por el efecto que había causado, entró en la sala caminando despacio y la puerta se cerró inmediatamente tras él.

- Espero que Potter todavía esté con vida.

Aun parecía sereno pero se podía percibir con claridad la velada advertencia vibrando amenazadoramente en su tono de voz. Fue en ese instante cuando Ron decidió lanzarlo todo por la borda, si Voldemort quería matarle a traición y por la espalda estando desarmado que lo hiciera, pero él no pensaba quedarse quieto mientras tanto. Hermione debió pensar exactamente lo mismo porque ambos se movieron a la vez, provocando la reacción del Señor Tenebroso, que hasta entonces se había mantenido impasible.

_- ¡Petrificus totalis_! – exclamó Voldemort apuntando a Hermione al percibir su movimiento cuando la chica intentó hacerse con la varita de Harry – _¡Petrificus totalis_! – repitió apuntando a Ron por la espalda cuando esté echó a correr escalones abajo, cortando en seco su intento de recuperar las varitas.

El pelirrojo quedó congelado en una extraña posición, con ambos pies en el aire, y cayó rodando por los escalones hasta detenerse cerca de Snape, quien aprovechando que Weasley obstaculizaba momentáneamente la visión del Señor Tenebroso movió una pierna de forma casi imperceptible, apenas lo justo para ocultar bajo su túnica las varitas que había arrebatado a Ron y Hermione para que no interfirieran mientras libraba a Potter del Horrocrux.

- Casi me obligas a matarte antes de tiempo, sangre sucia – advirtió Voldemort a Hermione con una voz falsamente amigable mientras se acercaba sin ninguna prisa hasta donde estaban ella y Harry.

Al llegar se inclinó sobre él para comprobar si seguía con vida. Visto desde lejos su actitud podría parecer casi paternal pero Hermione, agachada a pocos centímetros de ambos, pudo apreciar que Voldemort evitaba tocarle, conformándose con acercarse lo justo para cerciorarse de que todavía respiraba. Después se hizo con la varita mágica de Harry y se la guardó entre los pliegues de su túnica, antes de incorporarse para dedicarle a ella una mirada despectiva desde arriba.

- Sería una pena. Pudiendo elegir, prefiero tener testigos cuando me deshaga definitivamente de Potter.

Lord Voldemort apuntó directamente a Hermione y empezó a mover la varita haciendo movimientos suaves como los de un director orquesta. Ella se dio cuenta de que sus miembros respondían a los movimientos de varita como si estuviera manipulando los hilos de una marioneta, en pocos segundos ya no estaba acuclillada junto a Harry, sino de pie y con la espalda recta, los hombros hacia atrás, la cabeza erguida y los brazos cayendo inertes a los lado. Voldemort modelaba su postura como si de una escultura se tratase, hasta dejarla en la posición de una cariátide perfecta. Cuando terminó sonrió levemente examinando su obra como un artista orgulloso.

- Levicorpus – dijo señalando a la castaña, y guió su cuerpo a través de la sala hasta depositarlo con sumo cuidado a uno de los lados del arco, tan cerca de él que daba la impresión de que el movimiento ondeante del velo podría atraparla en cualquier momento.

Después hizo lo mismo con Ron, moldeó con cuidado su postura y cuando hubo terminado lo colocó al otro del arco, de modo que ambos pudieran observar todo lo que ocurría en la sala.

- Creo que desde ahí tendréis una buena perspectiva de lo que suceda. – Afirmó sonriendo de modo siniestro. - Entradas de primera fila para contemplar la muerte de quien nunca debió convertirse en héroe.

Señaló con su varita a Harry de un modo casi teatral y después se giró hacia Snape, dedicándole una mirada abiertamente escrutadora, aunque en realidad no le había perdido de vista ni un solo segundo.

- Severus – llamó con voz fría avanzando un par de pasos en su dirección.

Snape no reaccionó y Voldemort descendió por gradas jugueteando con la varita en su mano, se encontraba a muy poca distancia cuando él abrió los ojos.

- Señor – contestó con voz entrecortada.

- Incorpórate – ordenó secamente.

Snape hizo una débil tentativa pero apenas consiguió separar el tronco unos centímetros del suelo antes de volver a desplomarse con una mueca de dolor.

- No puedo, mi señor – gimió lastimosamente.

- ¿Estás herido? – preguntó receloso Lord Voldemort.

- No, señor. Por suerte habéis llegado justo a tiempo.

- Eso parece – concordó Voldemort. – Aunque da la impresión de que te han causado algunos problemas. Demasiados en realidad – observó disgustado – para tratarse de unos simples adolescentes, bastante mediocres en general.

- Son tres – se justificó Snape.

- Si – admitió Voldemort, ­– pero aquí hay algo sumamente extraño, Severus. – Dijo pronunciando su nombre con una suavidad escalofriante. - Con Potter fuera de circulación me pregunto como han podido estos dos chicos desarmados dejarte en este estado…y el hecho de que los hayas traído precisamente aquí…- especuló - como si quisieras ocultarlos. Comprenderás que desconfíe.

Movió un pie de forma indolente, casi con desgana, golpeando suavemente la varita de Snape, que se alejó rodando sin que los débiles dedos de su dueño pudieran ejercer la presión suficiente para retenerla. Con los labios apretados Snape observó impotente como la varita se detenía varios metros más allá, fuera de su alcance.

- ¿Desconfiar de mí, señor? – preguntó fingiendo incredulidad. - ¿Ocultarlos? Sabéis que yo no haría eso, siempre he mostrado una lealtad absoluta a su persona.

- No finjas, Severus. Vengo de Azkaban. Los esbirros de Scrimgeuor y la Orden del Fénix están allí, parece que alguien les hizo llegar la noticia que hoy asaltaríamos la cárcel; lo cual es extraño, dado que esa información solo la conocían mis mortífagos más cercanos.

- Señor, le prometo que yo no…

­

- ¡Calla! – Ordenó Voldemort. – Sé que has sido tú, que nunca dejaste de pertenecer a la Orden.

- No es cierto, - dijo Snape reforzando su negativa con la cabeza. – Yo les traicioné. Aunque quisiera pasarles información nadie en la Orden hubiera confiado en mí después de la muerte de Dumbledore.

- No lo niegues, me introduje en la mente del chico. Te escuché, sé que trabajas para él, aunque esté muerto.

- Eran mentiras para ganarme confianza de Potter – argumentó Snape a la desesperada.

- No necesitas ganarte su confianza cuando ya tienes su varita. Solo que tú se la devolviste, se la entregaste voluntariamente como prueba de tu buena fe. – Dijo matizando burlonamente las dos últimas palabras. - ¿Y todo porqué? Porque no has sido capaz de superar tu ridículo encaprichamiento por una impura. ¡Qué patético! Así de bajo has caído por una sangre sucia que ni siquiera te correspondía. – Lord Voldemort se acercó todavía más, situándose justo en su campo de visión, obligándolo a mirarle. - ¿No lo niegas? Hasta ahora lo has negado todo, a la Orden del Fénix, a Potter, a Dumbledore… pero a ella no puedes negarla, ¿verdad Severus?

Snape le miró directamente a los ojos, con los dientes apretados. Cuando consiguió hablar apenas despegó los labios.

- No debió matarla – siseó. - Me lo prometió, prometió que le modificaría la memoria y me la entregaría.

- Te hice un favor quitándola de en medio ¿De quién crees que ha heredado el chico su obstinación? Intenté mantenerla con vida pero la muy necia parecía empeñada en morir.

Por primera vez Snape le miró sin su máscara, permitiendo que cada músculo de su rostro mostrara todo el odio, el asco y el desprecio que Voldemort le inspiraba.

- Pagará por su muerte, por las muertes de todos. Tal vez no sea hoy, pero algún día…

- ¡No me digas! – le interrumpió Voldemort. - ¿Y quién, según tú, me va a infligir ese castigo? Aquí solo estamos nosotros dos, además de cuatro adolescentes; todos ellos fuera de combate. ¡Qué osadía! No tienes las fuerzas necesarias ni para levantarte y aún así te atreves a amenazarme. Deberías ser más prudente a la hora de desafiar a quien puede engañar a la muerte.

Aunque su fin estaba cerca Snape se sentía en cierto modo victorioso, sonrió con suficiencia, exactamente de la misma forma en que lo habría hecho al dirigirse a un alumno particularmente torpe. A pesar de saberse descubierto no daba la menor muestra de estar intimidado.

- Nadie es tan invulnerable. – Dijo saboreando cada palabra. – Ya no.

Las palabras de Snape le pusieron en alerta y le hicieron reflexionar, lanzó miradas recelosas a su alrededor, primero a Snape y luego a Potter, mientras la sombra de una sospecha se instalaba en su cerebro y se cristalizaba en las pupilas de sus ojos rojos.

- Ha llegado la hora de descubrir que otros secretos tenías para mí, que era eso tan importante que el viejo te encargó. Preguntémosle a la sangre sucia, a ver si puede ofrecerme una respuesta convincente.

Sin esperar ninguna reacción por parte de Snape se giró y apuntó a Hermione con su varita.

­- _¡Legeremens!_

Hermione, petrificada y sin varita, no pudo hacer nada por resistirse. Voldemort no necesitó más dos segundos para localizar lo que buscaba en su mente, los minutos anteriores a su llegada, la discusión sobre los Horrocruxes, y como Snape había conseguido destruir el pedazo de su alma que había dentro de Harry. Snape supo que el momento había llegado e intentó incorporarse para hacerse con las varitas de Ron y Hermione, ocultas hasta entonces bajo su túnica, pero Voldemort lanzó un agudo grito de rabia y se giró hacia él, con una expresión tan iracunda y cruel que borraba de su rostro el más mínimo vestigio de humanidad que pudiera quedarle.

- _¡Crucio!_ – bramó.

Snape profirió un alarido y se desplomó de nuevo, soltando las varitas cuando sus dedos apenas se habían cerrado sobre ellas.

- Traidor, - escupió Voldemort apartando las varitas de una patada mientras Snape se retorcía de dolor. – Te crees muy astuto pero todo se reduce a una simple cuestión de suerte, tu estúpido plan no tenía ninguna posibilidad de funcionar. Para tu información ni siquiera habrías podido sacarle a Potter el pedazo de mi alma si no fuera por el entrometido de Alastor Moody. El muy idiota se las ingenió para que mi dragón se ahogase en medio del océano, de no ser por él me habría aparecido aquí hace horas.

Snape no respondió, quedó tendido en el suelo, inmóvil. La única señal de que todavía seguía vivo era el pesado movimiento de sus hombros cada vez que inhalaba aire con dificultad.

- _¡Crucio!_ ­– repitió Voldemort fuera de sí y Snape sufrió una nueva sacudida. – ¿Me traicionas por una sangre sucia? ¿Por una impura como Lily Potter? – preguntó iracundo aunque Snape no daba muestras de estar en condiciones de responder. - ¡Lo lamentarás!, muy pronto estarás suplicando que te envíe la maldición asesina pero no lo haré, - le aseguró. - Nada me privará del placer de verte morir lentamente. _¡Crucio!_

Repitió la tortura al menos media docena de veces, hasta que se detuvo respirando pesadamente, sofocado por su acceso de ira, y tras unos segundos volvió a la carga.

- _¡Crucio!_

Sus ataques se volvían cada vez más violentos y a Ron y Hermione no les quedó más remedio que contemplar impotentes como Snape se convulsionaba con más fuerza a cada nueva embestida. Voldemort arremetió unas cuantas veces más hasta que el desmadejado cuerpo de Snape no fue más que un bulto informe tendido sobre el suelo de piedra.

- Y ahora – le dijo pronunciando las palabras muy despacio aunque era poco probable que todavía le escuchara – me ocuparé de Potter, pero no por eso creas que he terminado contigo. – ¡_Sectusempra_! – bramó apuntándole con la varita, y la sangre empezó a manar a borbotones por las múltiples heridas causadas por la maldición.

Voldemort le observó desangrarse con su mejor expresión de desprecio antes de volverse hacia Harry y traerle a la parte baja del foso utilizando un encantamiento convocador excepcionalmente potente que hizo que se golpeara con fuerza contra la pared antes de caer al suelo como un pesado fardo.

- ¡Despierta Potter! – le increpó mientras le daba una patada para hacerle reaccionar, – matarte estando inconsciente no tiene ninguna motivación – añadió con evidente fastidio.

Al ver que Harry no reaccionaba le apuntó con la varita. ­

-_ ¡Enervate!_

Voldemort esperó con impaciencia mirándole fijamente mientras Harry empezaba a mostrar los primeros signos de recuperación.

- Arriba, Potter. No tengo todo el día – le advirtió.

Harry, todavía un poco confuso, solo necesitó un vistazo a su alrededor para darse cuenta de lo apurado de su situación. Se llevó la mano a la túnica pero todas sus esperanzas se desvanecieron cuando Voldemort le mostró su varita de acebo, blandiéndola ante sus ojos con una sonrisa cruel.

- ¿Buscas esto? Te prometo que cuando estés muerto le daré un buen uso, será un bonito trofeo.

Harry sentía magullados todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, incluso teniendo una varita no estaría en condiciones de enfrentarse a un rival como Voldemort y esta vez no podía confiar en que nadie acudiera en su ayuda. Snape estaba inconsciente, igual que Ginny; y Hermione y Ron petrificados. Sintiéndose culpable por arrastrarles con él a esa horrible situación los buscó con la mirada y captó todo el horror y la angustia que los ojos de sus amigos transmitían. Sabía exactamente como se sentían, recordaba perfectamente la terrible sensación de impotencia, casi dolorosa, los silenciosos gritos que solo resonaban en su cerebro y el palpitar desbocado de su corazón la noche en que vio morir a Dumbledore. Pero esto era incluso peor. Comprender que ellos serían los siguientes hizo que se mareara impidiéndole incorporarse.

Se sintió fracasado, y terriblemente miserable. Se suponía que él era _El Elegido_, después de escucharlo tantas veces había terminado por creérselo. Pero no existía tal _Elegido_ y él no era más que un chico inmerso en una lucha de gigantes que siempre le había venido demasiado grande.

La última vez había sacado fuerzas de donde no tenía para no morir a los pies de Voldemort pero ahora ya nada le importaba. ¿De qué servía haber destruido todos los Horrocruxes si ninguna de las personas que lo sabían podría sobrevivir? Ron y Hermione morirían tras él, Snape tal vez ya estuviera muerto… y Ginny. A ella también la mataría y un mundo sin Ginny no tenía sentido.

- Adelante, mátame – retó a Voldemort desde el suelo.

Pero Voldemort negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- No, Potter – dijo guardándose de nuevo la varita y retrocediendo para alejarse un poco. - Tu irritante terquedad para sobrevivir me tiene aburrido. He decidido que has perdido el derecho a morir como un mago, y como quiero estar totalmente seguro de que esta vez funcionará te mataré con mis propias manos. Morirás como un asqueroso muggle, peor en realidad, porque incluso a los muggles los he matado siempre utilizando una varita. Lo que no pienso hacer es rebajarme a tu nivel, así que haz el favor de incorporarte para que pueda matarte y a cambio te prometo que tus amigos tendrán una muerta rápida e indolora.

- Déjalos ir. – Se sorprendió diciendo mientras se medio incorporaba apoyándose contra una pared, aún sabiendo que semejante petición era un intento desesperado e inútil. – Estás a punto de matarme y ya tienes todo el poder y la gloria que querías, no necesitas derramar más sangre.

Al escucharle Voldemort compuso una expresión de aburrimiento.

- Ahorra el aliento. Sabes que nunca saldrán de este lugar, son demasiado leales a ti. Tomaron partido y se equivocaron, hay que ser muy estúpido para confiar en que serías capaz de derrotarme.

Su crueldad hizo que cada célula del cuerpo de Harry se revolviera contra la idea de un Voldemort triunfante. Le miró fijamente mientras apretaba los puños para controlar la rabia que le hacía temblar las manos

.

- Tienes razón, no he podido derrotarte; pero algún otro lo hará en mí lugar. No importa a cuantos mates, – dijo lanzando una mirada alrededor que abarcó a todos los que estaban en la sala ­– siempre quedará alguien dispuesto a rebelarse contra ti. Regulus Black te traicionó, y también lo hicieron Colagusano, y Snape – y Draco Malfoy, pensó Harry, aunque se cuidó de decirlo en voz alta para no poner a Draco en un aprieto. - Si te paras a pensarlo es un porcentaje muy alto de disidentes, la lealtad de tu gente está sujeta al miedo pero a veces hasta el ser más rastrero encuentra un resquicio de dignidad, o aparece alguien que ha perdido tanto en el camino que el miedo desaparece. Estás tan seguro de que no soy un rival a tu nivel que ni siquiera después de la muerte de Nagini te habrás molestado en visitar la Cámara de los Secretos para comprobar que la Marca Tenebrosa seguía en su lugar. Si lo hubieras hecho sabrías que vuelves a ser mortal, ya no te quedan Horrocruxes y tu alma está demasiado dañada para que puedas seguir haciéndolos. Has vencido esta vez pero tarde o temprano alguien que se alzará contra tu tiranía y te dará tu merecido.

- Los Horrocruxes, Harry – dijo Voldemort con voz melosa, - no tendrán la más mínima importancia en cuanto logre descifrar los secretos del Templo de la Muerte.

- ¿El Templo de la Muerte? – preguntó sin tener la mínima idea de qué estaba hablando.

- Si, - confirmó Voldemort muy satisfecho. - En realidad Snape no habría podido elegir un lugar más adecuado para vuestra muerte; aunque, por supuesto – añadió en un tono claramente condescendiente – no lo supiera. Esto que observas son los vestigios de la magia más antigua y poderosa que existe, - explicó triunfante apartándose un poco para tener perspectiva y miró el arco y el ondeante velo con veneración - lo único que queda de un templo construido hace miles de años por la primera civilización de magos que poblaron el planeta. Un templo capaz de comunicar el mundo de los vivos y los muertos, un templo que escondía todas las claves para alcanzar la vida eterna, sin necesidad de depender de algo tan frágil como el elixir de la piedra filosofal o Horrocruxes. Quien logre desentrañar sus enigmas podrá codearse de tú a tú con la muerte, reinar sobre ella, decidir a su voluntad el destino de todos y cada uno de los insignificantes seres de este planeta con un solo pensamiento.

Harry, que se había incorporado mientras Voldemort hilaba su discurso, le vio contemplar el arco con admiración y pudo leer en su enemigo como en un libro abierto. Cerca del arco Voldemort experimentaba emociones que Harry no había observado nunca en él. Al respeto por la poderosa magia antigua con que estaba construido se le sumaba su horror personal, su desmesurado temor a la muerte, y a la vez la irresistible fascinación por la posibilidad de desentrañar los misterios que ocultaba. La idea de que Voldemort consiguiera manejar semejante poder era simplemente espeluznante.

- No es cierto – negó resistiéndose a creer que Voldemort pronto tendría en su mano un poder ilimitado sobre la vida y la muerte. – Nadie en su sano juicio habría permitido la existencia de algo tan peligroso.

- No esperaba otra respuesta de ti, Potter. Tienes razón, lo consideraron peligroso y por eso intentaron destruirlo. No me extraña. La eternidad no es para pusilánimes – sentenció Voldemort. – El Templo es el fruto de la primera magia oscura que existió y en algún momento de la antigüedad algún individuo débil y corto de miras, como tu admirado Dumbledore- ironizó regodeándose en su crueldad - decretó que era demasiado peligroso, que debía ser destruido y su leyenda caer en el olvido. Fue derruido y se prohibió cualquier referencia a él, oral o escrita. Se convirtió en un tabú y las generaciones siguientes olvidaron incluso su existencia, lo que fue muy útil para la conservación de las escasas ruinas que el más antiguo akelarre de magos tenebrosos consiguió salvar mediante complicados hechizos de magia muy superior a la de los ineptos que los perseguían. Así es como con el paso del tiempo los idiotas del Ministerio llegaron a custodiarlo sin saber lo que es realidad ¿Nunca te has preguntado porqué el Ministerio de magia está construido bajo tierra? Todos los edificios mágicos están al aire libre, San Mungo, o el propio Hogwarts; protegidos por eficientes hechizos que repelen a los muggles. Los grandes acontecimientos deportivos son muchos más difíciles de ocultar de lo que sería conseguir que el Ministerio pasara desapercibido. Pero el Ministerio está aquí cumpliendo otra función, custodiando los restos de la sabiduría mágica más ancestral. Los muy idiotas lo eligieron porque siempre había sido un lugar mágico emblemático, ¡y tanto que lo era!, los cimientos más antiguos del edificio fueron construidos alrededor del Templo hace tanto tiempo que los posteriores movimientos geológicos los dejaron bajo tierra. Todo gira en torno al Templo, Potter. El edificio, la ciudad entera… el germen de lo que luego se transformó en Londres fue construido alrededor del Templo. Pero basta de parloteo, es hora de que sepas lo que hay "al otro lado".

Inconscientemente la vista de Harry se elevó hacia al arco, preguntándose si Voldemort le mataría obligándole a cruzar el velo. Una sola palabra resonó con fuerza en su cerebro, no la pronunció en voz alta pero sintió como si todo su cuerpo la gritara: "¡SIRIUS!". Entre el lejano rumor de murmullos inteligibles que desprendía el velo le pareció distinguir la risa salvaje y temeraria de su padrino, casi como si le llamara, y en un acto reflejo avanzó un paso hacia el arco. Si debía morir no se le podría ocurrir mejor forma que aquella. Voldemort le observó con satisfacción y de entre los pliegues de su túnica extrajo con cuidado una pequeña daga de plata.

- Me alegra que por fin lo hayas comprendido. Resistirte no servirá de nada de esta vez y como no utilizaré la magia la sangre de tu madre no podrá protegerte.

Sin más preámbulos se abalanzó sobre Harry blandiendo la daga; y Harry, aún sabiéndose demasiado débil para defenderse, se dispuso a luchar con él. Un destello plateado rasgó el aire y solo sus rápidos reflejos de buscador le sirvieron para evitar en el último momento que la daga le seccionara el cuello. Sin tiempo para pensar, actuando solo por instinto, se colgó con ambas manos del brazo de Voldemort, asiéndolo con tanta fuerza como era capaz, y ambos se tambalearon, a punto de caer al suelo, ya que la mano con la daga no encontró en su camino nada que lograra el frenar el fuerte impulso con que la empujaba.

Forcejearon por la daga, muy cerca de donde Snape había quedado tendido y también del arco donde Ron y Hermione seguían observándolos impotentes, manteniendo a duras penas el equilibrio por causa del charco de sangre que cubría el suelo de piedra y lo volvía resbaladizo. Reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban Harry embistió contra Voldemort logrando golpearle el brazo contra una de las paredes de piedra de la tarima. Voldemort profirió un quejido y abrió los dedos, soltando la daga que cayó sobre la piedra con un sonido metálico y salpicando sangre alrededor.

Voldemort giró sobre sí mismo, aplastando a Harry contra la pared, y cercando su garganta con ambas manos comenzó a apretar.

Harry observó su propio reflejo en las pupilas carmesí y se supo perdido, tras ellas brillaban todo el odio y la rabia de Voldemort. Apretaría hasta asfixiarle, eso era lo que deseaba, matarle con sus propias manos y poder contemplar mientras lo hacía como la vida escapaba lentamente de su cuerpo. Vio la euforia en su rostro, la sonrisa macabra y triunfal que esbozaba su horrible boca y la enorme satisfacción que eso le suponía.

Boqueó quedándose sin aire y en un gesto defensivo posó ambas manos sobre el pecho de Voldemort, aunque no le quedaban fuerzas para intentar empujarle. Sobre el hombro de Voldemort alcanzó a ver a Ron y Hermione, contemplando su agonía prisioneros de su quietud, inmóviles y horrorizados, y le pareció vergonzoso tener que morir así ante sus amigos.

Se le nubló la vista y empezó a sentir un hormigueo que le bajaba por los brazos hasta llegar a las manos. La escena casi desapareció de ante sus ojos y su moribundo cerebro formuló un último deseo. Deseó más que nada en el mundo tener su varita a mano y librarse de los huesudos dedos de Voldemort que le agarrotaban dejándole sin aire, incluso pensó en la palabra, sonó en su cabeza con tanta claridad como si la hubiera pronunciado en voz alta.

_Impedimenta_

En ese momento el hormigueo en sus manos aumentó hasta convertirse en calor y el calor en fuego, y entonces Voldemort salió despedido hacia atrás a gran velocidad. Su expresión de victoria se transformó en otra de terror cuando comprendió que se dirigía directamente hacia el ondeante velo y que no podría hacer nada por evitarlo. En su desesperación se aferró a lo único que encontró, sus manos de dedos largos y blanquecinos se asieron con fuerza a la túnica de Harry, y lo arrastraron con él.

Harry, aturdido por la falta de oxígeno y arrastrado por la fuerza con la que su propio hechizo impelía a Voldemort, apenas fue consciente de lo que sucedía. Cruzaron la habitación a toda velocidad, a Harry le pareció que en último momento tropezaba contra algo, quizás el borde del arco; pero esa débil resistencia no fue suficiente para contrarrestar la fuerza con la que Voldemort tiraba de él y apenas un momento después ambos desaparecieron engullidos por el raído velo negro.

Hermione se tambaleó peligrosamente cuando una de las piernas de Harry chocó contra sus pies y con el corazón desbocado Ron observó como ella les seguía en su caída a través del velo.

- ¡NO! – chilló Ron a todo pulmón, recién liberado del hechizo inmobilizador.

Y sin pararse a meditar las consecuencias el pelirrojo se lanzó a través del velo.

**ooOOoo**

_Espero que no me matéis por dejar el capítulo así, ya queda muy poquito y quería asegurarme de guardar algo interesante que os motivara a leer el final (es broma, espero que lo leáis aunque ya no quede ningún enigma que descubrir). Este fin de semana estaré un poco liada, os aviso para que no os sorprenda si tardo un poco más de lo normal en contestar los rr pero no os preocupéis, no quiero haceros sufrir así que el lunes sin falta subo el próximo capítulo._

_Al principio la idea era que Voldemort estrangulara a Harry con sus propias manos porque me parecía un crimen más pasional. En el buen sentido, no penséis cosas raras, XD. Soy la primera que lee fics de todo tipo pero por mucho que me patinen las neuronas jamás permitiría que un rollo romántico Potter/Voldy se colara en esta historia. Al final incluí la daga de plata como otro pequeño guiño a RM._

_Por fin se ha descubierto lo que es El Templo de la Muerte y estoy un poco nerviosa por conocer vuestra reacción. Espero no haberos defraudado mucho y que el capítulo os gustara. Supongo que muchos ya sospecharíais por donde iban los tiros desde que entraron en la sala con el arco. Como sabéis que todas mis ideas para esta fic se basan en las pistas que JK fue dejando en los seis primeros libros o soltando con cuenta gotas antes de la publicación de RM. La magia sin varita (que no sé donde se habrá quedado porque al final no aparece por ninguna parte) era una de ellas y personalmente también esperaba algún tipo de explicación para lo que es ese arco que estudian los inefables. Que al final no apareciera ninguna referencia al arco fue una de las pequeñas frustraciones que me deparó el último libro, aunque tengo que reconocer que las hubo peores (XD, esa diadema y el sitio en el que estaba escondida!!!!). De todas formas decidí mucho antes de leer el libro crear mi propia explicación, que os mostraré en el próximo capítulo. Allí os espero, aun no termino de creerme que esto se esté acabando._

_Gracias a todos por seguir esta historia._


	38. Chapter 38 Al otro lado

**CAPÍTULO 38: Al otro lado**

La luz del ocaso le hizo parpadear, la sala del Ministerio era oscura y poco acogedora, pero de repente se encontraba en un lugar completamente diferente en el que Harry tenía la impresión de flotar. El cuerpo había dejado de dolerle y soplaba una suave brisa que le hacía planear como si pesara lo mismo que una pluma o no existiera gravedad. Si aquello era estar muerto definitivamente no era una sensación en absoluto desagradable.

Observó con curiosidad y cautela a su alrededor, para saber a que atenerse. A sus pies se extendía una pequeña hondonada cubierta de un césped verde y reluciente completamente rodeada por arcos de piedra exactamente iguales a aquel por el que él y Voldemort acababan de precipitarse, y salpicada aquí y allá por algún que otro enorme fragmento de piedra, como si fueran a aterrizar directamente en el centro de las ruinas de un antiguo monumento. Sabía que ese lugar era una especie de dimensión paralela sin embargo resultaba asombrosamente parecido al mundo que él conocía. La luz le recordaba a una hermosa puesta de sol de un día especialmente caluroso en un valle cualquiera.

Los murmullos que siempre había tenido la impresión de escuchar procedentes del velo se oían ahora con una intensidad mucho mayor, aunque no por ello dejaban de ser inteligibles. Seguían formando un extraño galimatías compuesto por miles de voces superpuestas en las que no se conseguía distinguir nada con suficiente nitidez como para comprenderlo, solo que esas voces no parecían propagarse a través del aire como el sonido normal sino que sonaban directamente dentro de su cabeza.

Un poco más abajo Voldemort también planeaba lentamente en un movimiento descendente. En el momento de atravesar el velo lo hizo de espaldas pero justo después se había girado y Harry no podía verle la cara. Empezaba a preguntarse que ocurriría en el momento en que alcanzaran el suelo cuando un movimiento lejano captó su atención y aguzó la vista en aquella dirección con el vago presentimiento de que no estaban solos.

No tuvo que esforzarse en escudriñar demasiado para comprobar que algo empezaba a asomar entre los arcos y pudo distinguir perfectamente la forma de una figura humana. Sintió un escalofrío, estaba demasiado lejos como para percibir sus rasgos pero su instinto le advirtió que no se trataba de una criatura amigable y la sensación de inquietud aumentó cuando advirtió que otra figura asomaba tras ella; y luego asomó otra, y otra más.

Recorrió con la mirada los arcos adyacentes. En todos sucedía lo mismo, había docenas de figuras, tal vez cientos, oscuras y temibles.

Abandonaron la línea de arcos y situándose sobre la hierba comenzaron a avanzar como si fueran los miembros de un siniestro ejército, lo hacían con unos movimientos que sin ser lentos y torpes como los de las criaturas salidas de una pesadilla, ni tampoco especialmente agresivos, resultaban amenazadores; o tal vez a Harry solo se lo parecía porque tenía la seguridad de que en el mismo momento en que posara un solo pie sobre el césped estaría cercado y sin posibilidad de escape. Se desplazaban a gran velocidad y sin hacer ningún ruido, casi como si se deslizaran sobre la hierba en lugar de caminar sobre ella. Se movían como autómatas pero no lo hacían de forma arbitraria o sin sentido, más bien al contrario, todo en su actitud daba a entender que un designio superior les guiaba, como si tuvieran un objetivo que cumplir y nada pudiera desviarles de su misión.

Las voces aumentaron el volumen dentro de su cabeza de forma atronadora para luego descender de repente, y entonces una sola voz se distinguió por encima de todas las demás. Una voz de mujer, que sonaba diáfana y clara como si le estuviera hablando directamente al oído.

- No tengas miedo, Harry. Nada malo te sucederá.

Todos sus temores e inquietudes desaparecieron al escuchar aquella tranquilizadora voz.

- ¿Mamá? – preguntó cargado de ilusión. Aunque ninguna palabra salió de sus labios y además no necesitaba una respuesta. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte, era la misma que escuchaba cada vez que tenía que enfrentarse a los dementores o que le había guiado e infundido ánimos en el cementerio la noche que regresó Voldemort. - ¿Estoy muerto?

Se sintió estúpido al preguntarlo. Acababa de atravesar el velo, lo que únicamente podía significar que lo estaba. Sin embargo para estar muerto y aunque todos sus dolores habían desaparecido todavía era asombrosamente consciente de su cuerpo y aquel lugar parecía regirse por una coordenadas espacio temporales muy similares a las del mundo real. Si eso era lo que se sentía al estar muerto podía decir que no se parecía en nada a lo que hubiera imaginado.

- Todavía no – respondió una voz masculina que en seguida reconoció como la su padre. – Este es un lugar de transición entre ambos mundos, tu viaje no será irreversible hasta que hayas traspasado alguno de los otros arcos.

- Agradece a Merlín tu buena suerte. Si estuvieras muerto tendrías que escuchar los desaforados gritos de auxilio de nuestro amigo el reptil – bromeó la inconfundible voz de Sirius. – Ahora no parece un Lord tan tenebroso.

Harry le observó, estaba a pocos centímetros del suelo y las figuras le cercaban amenazantes, todavía no estaban lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarle pero pronto lo estarían. Vio como miraba aterrado en todas direcciones mientras se llevaba las manos a la túnica, rebuscando en ella las varitas, y como su rostro se desencajaba de pavor al comprobar que no estaban. Harry las había visto caer cuando se apartó de la trayectoria de la daga de plata y Voldemort chocó contra pared. De todas formas algo le decía que de tenerlas tampoco le habrían servido de mucha ayuda.

- ¿Porqué? – preguntó sin desviar la vista de la expresión agónica de Voldemort.

- Está escuchando las voces de todos aquellos de cuyas muertes es responsable – respondió la voz serena de Dumbledore. – Aquí no puede nada contra ellos, ni siquiera huir.

En ese instante Harry distinguió la inconfundible figura Sirius entre las demás. Se movía como todos ellos, sin rastro de la gracilidad que le caracterizaba, y su aspecto era espeluznante. Demacrado, con la tez amarillenta y los ojos en blanco.

- Sirius – pensó horrorizado, recordando con suprema nitidez a los inferi que custodiaban el medallón en el lago subterráneo.

- Los cuerpos no pueden atravesar al otro lado, por eso se quedan aquí, custodiando la entrada, vigilando que nadie que entre pueda volver a salir. No me ofendas creyendo que ese tipo tan feo de ahí tiene algo que ver conmigo, piensa en él como una botella vacía.

- Entonces eso será lo que me suceda a mí también, mi cuerpo se quedará aquí y yo me reuniré con vosotros – pensó esperanzado, incluso contento.

- Sí, si consiguen tocarte y arrastrarte hasta la barrera de arcos no habrá vuelta atrás, pero no ha llegado tu momento todavía hijo – dijo Lily con ternura. – Tienes toda una vida por delante, no debes permitir que eso suceda.

- Pero ¿cómo? – preguntó confuso. – Creí que una vez que se cruzaba el velo no había vuelta atrás.

- Tus amigos, Harry – contestó la voz de James. – Ellos son la respuesta. Siempre han estado a tu lado y tampoco ahora te abandonarán.

- No comprendo…

- Mira hacia arriba, Harry – aconsejó Lily.

Harry giró la cabeza y no dio crédito a lo veía. El arco por el que habían caído se alzaba sobre su cabeza, suspendido en el aire sin ningún punto de apoyo en medio de aquel extraño firmamento anaranjado; y Hermione pendía varios metros por encima de él, sostenida por Ron, que asomaba la cabeza y medio cuerpo a través del velo, mientras se aferraba con un solo brazo que Harry no alcanzaba a ver al extremo exterior del arco.

- No puedo hacerlo. - Pensó Harry en el mismo instante en que sus pies tocaban el suelo.

- Por supuesto que sí – le animó su padre.

- No – se empecinó Harry, - está demasiado alta, no la alcanzaré. Y aunque lo hiciera Ron no podrá con el peso de los dos. No puedo permitir que pongan en riesgo sus vidas por intentar salvar la mía.

- El señor Weasley sabe lo que tiene que hacer, y de querer izar solamente a la señorita Granger ya lo habría hecho – le informó la tranquila voz de Dumbledore, – pero ambos han preferido esperar para darte la oportunidad de salvarte. Tú te has arriesgado muchas veces por los demás, ellos han decidido hacerlo ahora porque quieren ayudarte.

- Vamos, Harry, lo conseguirás – le alentó la cálida voz de James. – Has elegido bien a tus amigos, hijo. Los tres lo lograréis.

Harry echó un vistazo alrededor, a su espalda estaban los restos de lo que había sido una antigua escalera de piedra que trepaba hasta el arco, de la que solo quedaban unos pocos peldaños. Pero Voldemort se había girado para observarle y al hacerlo también descubrió los restos de la escalera y a Hermione y Ron en las alturas. Por un instante sus ojos relampaguearon con un fulgor más intenso y fue entonces, espoleado por la compresión de Voldemort y el afán de sus frustrar sus planes, cuando Harry echó a correr mientras la última petición del profesor Dumbledore resonaba en sus oídos.

- Sé que te ocuparás de que Severus reciba la atención necesaria.

Snape. Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en él, de modo que había conseguido sobrevivir, al menos de momento.

- Si, - corroboró la juguetona voz de Sirius. – La eternidad es demasiado larga para aguantar al insoportable Quejicus; por favor, Harry, concédeme unos cuantos años más para hacerme a la idea. Además de momento ya tenemos a Voldemort a mi "querida" prima Bella para entretenernos, ¿verdad, James?

Voldemort le pisaba los talones pero incluso en esas circunstancias no pudo dejar de sorprenderse por la muerte de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Nadie se mete con Los Merodeadores y sale impune – le aclaró la alegre y nostálgica voz de Sirius. – Menos mal que todavía nos queda Lunático para salvar nuestra reputación.

Harry alcanzó el primer peldaño de la escalera seguido muy de cerca por Voldemort pero no estaba preocupado, sabía que no lograría atraparle. Apoyando el pie en el primer peldaño se impulsó para subir al siguiente, en ese lugar su cuerpo era liviano como una pluma.

- Te irá bien, Harry. – Escuchó la serena voz de Dumbledore, sonando a despedida.

- Buena suerte, chico – gritó Sirius con voz triunfal.

Subió a toda velocidad los peldaños que faltaban, tomó impulsó y estiró los brazos hacia arriba. Echó un vistazo atrás, Voldemort se había lanzado tras él, en un vano intento de alcanzarle; pero ya era tarde, estaba totalmente rodeado y cientos de brazos se estiraban a su vez hacia él, a punto de tocarle, mientras Harry volaba directamente hacia Hermione.

La voz de Lily resonó de nuevo en su cabeza.

- Te queremos, hijo.

- Siempre estaremos contigo – añadió James.

Fue lo último que escuchó antes de que sus manos se cerraran con fuerza, cercando los tobillos de Hermione.

***

Ron no esperó a que las manos de Harry llegaran a tocar a Hermione para sacar la cabeza al otro lado del arco. Le bastaba con contemplar la asombrosa seguridad, confianza y concentración en el rostro de Harry para saber que lo conseguiría, era la misma expresión que ponía cada vez que estaba a punto de atrapar la snitch.

Por suerte las cosas parecían ser más livianas al otro lado pero sabía que de un momento a otro el peso se duplicaría y que no sería capaz de resistir demasiado tiempo sosteniéndolos a ambos con un solo brazo. No dudó ni un instante sobre la respuesta a su problema.

- ¡Dobby! – gritó enérgicamente, mucho más confiado que la primera vez lo que llamó, aquella noche en que Harry había resultado envenenado por el gas tóxico que Riddle dejara en el orfanato para proteger la tacita de Hufflepuff.

Inmediatamente el elfo se apareció haciendo una reverencia, dispuesto a ofrecerles su ayuda de nuevo.

- ¿Me ha llamado el señor?

- Rápido Dobby. – Chilló Ron para que el elfo se saltara las ceremonias. - Harry y Hermione están al otro lado del velo, haz un conjuro levitatorio, o algo que me ayude a subirlos.

El elfo echó a correr de una forma bastante cómica, moviendo a toda velocidad sus diminutas piernas mientras componía una expresión de emergencia que contribuía a desorbitar incluso más sus enormes ojos, redondos como pelotas de tenis. Llegó hasta Ron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y sin decir nada posó ambas manos sobre su brazo. Al instante siguiente una fuerza descomunal los lanzó hacia atrás y los dos salieron despedidos, aterrizando sobre el suelo de piedra, enredados en un lío de brazos y piernas entremezclados en el que también se encontraban Harry y Hermione, que habían conseguido traspasar el arco gracias al hechizo de Dobby.

Dando tumbos se pusieron los cuatro en pie, mirándose sobrecogidos por lo que acababa de pasar. Ron y Hermione se abrazaron.

- Escuché la voz de Percy – dijo Ron sin acabar de creérselo.

A Harry le molestó tener que interrumpir aquel momento pero no tenía alternativa.

- Snape aún está vivo. – Dijo para sorpresa de todos. - ¿Conoces algún hechizo curativo que pueda ayudarle? – preguntó a Hermione.

- Ninguno lo bastante efectivo contra ese tipo de heridas – contestó ella apenada.

- ¡Dobby puede ayudar! – chilló el elfo emocionado echando a correr hacia Snape. - El amo Lucius llegaba a veces herido a casa y Dobby se encargaba de él. Dobby conoce muchos hechizos curativos, Harry Potter. – El elfo se adentró en el charco de sangre, empapando por completo los calcetines de colores chillones que llevaba puestos y observó durante unos segundos antes de emitir su diagnóstico. – Está demasiado herido para que Dobby pueda curarle pero si puedo hacer que pierda menos sangre y resista hasta que le lleven al hospital.

- Te lo agradecería mucho, Dobby. Haz por él todo lo que puedas, por favor. – Contestó Harry mientras Ron rebuscaba sus varitas por el suelo y le lanzaba a cada uno la suya.

Los tres quedaron mudos y de pie, mirando fijamente el arco. No necesitaron hablar para saber que todos pensaban que el arco debía ser destruído. Harry fue el primero en levantar su varita y apuntar al velo.

- _Incendio_.

El fuego prendió en el raído velo, que empezó a consumirse como si estuviera empapado de combustible. En pocos segundos había desaparecido por completo, entonces los tres elevaron sus varitas en dirección al arco de piedra.

- _Bombarda_ – gritaron los tres a la vez.

Cuando los tres hechizos impactaron en el arco las piedras, ya gastadas y resquebrajadas en algunos lugares, se vinieron abajo como un castillo de naipes. Hubo un gran estruendo y se levantó una gran nube de polvo y Dobby conjuró una barrera protectora para evitar que la suciedad y los cascotes alcanzaran a Snape.

La nube de polvo era tan densa que los cegó momentáneamente y tuvieron que esperar a que empezara a posarse para comprobar que sobre la tarima no quedaba nada más que un montón de piedras de pequeño tamaño. Harry se adelantó y subió a la tarima de un salto, estirando un brazo para asegurarse que no solo el arco había sido destruido y que ya no quedaba ningún resquicio de la entrada que comunicaba ambos mundos. Agudizó el oído pero ya no podía escuchar los murmullos que antes llenaban la sala, le pareció una buena señal y cruzó la tarima de lado a lado, dos veces, sin que nada extraño sucediera.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la sala se abrió de nuevo y Rufus Scrimgeour, varita en mano, la leonina melena totalmente revuelta y mostrando algunos cortes poco profundos en las mejillas, entró rodeado por media docena de aurores. Harry reconoció a Kingsley entre ellos.

- ¿Dónde está? – preguntó con ademanes autoritarios bajando las gradas a tanta velocidad como le permitía su cojera.

- Ha muerto – contestó Harry.

- ¿Vosotros habéis acabado con él? – preguntó en un tono no que pretendía ocultar su escepticismo – Y si está muerto se puede saber dónde está su cuerpo.

- Calló a través del velo – respondió de nuevo Harry, esforzándose en seguir utilizando un tono educado y respetuoso a pesar de los ademanes bruscos del ministro.

Scrimgeuor se detuvo a medio camino y miró con ojos entornados en la dirección en que apuntaba Harry. Hasta entonces no había reparado en la ausencia del arco pero cuando lo hizo encaró al trío, furioso.

- ¿Lo habéis destruido? – bramó utilizando el plural aunque se dirigía principalmente a Harry. – ¿Es que no respetáis nada? Pase lo del asalto a Gringots pero esto es imperdonable, ese arco era un elemento mágico de incalculable valor.

- Créame, es mejor así – respondió Harry apretando con más fuerza la varita en su mano.

- No me hables así, mocoso engreído. – Espetó como si regañara a un niño malcriado. - Quien construyó ese arco dominaba técnicas mágicas que vosotros tres ni siquiera alcanzáis a imaginar y que ahora no conoceremos jamás. Conocimientos mágicos valiosísimos – se lamentó, - perdidos para siempre por la arrogancia de unos adolescentes. Ya no estás en el colegio, Potter. Ser el consentido de Dumbledore no te da derecho a ir por ahí haciendo lo que te venga en gana sin asumir las consecuencias. ¿Quién te crees que eres para actuar así?

- Soy el que acaba de derrotar a Voldemort – proclamó seguro de sí mismo. – Y si lo que quiere son pruebas tome – dijo lanzándole la varita mágica de Voldemort que Ron había recuperado junto con las suyas. – Es su varita mágica, si lo comprueba verá que los últimos hechizos que salieron de ella fueron dirigidos a todos nosotros. Voldemort está muerto, cayó a través del velo y no volverá pero si lo desea puede atribuirse la gloria. Lo único que me importa ahora es vivir tranquilo, la fama no me interesa en absoluto, no me ha traído más que problemas. Respecto al arco, si lo destruimos fue por una simple cuestión de seguridad. Era tenebroso y encerraba un peligro mucho mayor de lo puede imaginar. Lo que debería hacer es esparcir sus restos en lugares lo más alejados posible y sellar esta sala para siempre. Y ahora, si nos disculpa, tenemos una vida que salvar.

Cuando Harry terminó de hablar, Dobby, que de pura emoción había empezado a aplaudir ganándose una mirada ceñuda por parte del ministro, se secó las lágrimas y se sonó los mocos ruidosamente usando las mangas exageradamente largas de su ropa, un jersey de franjas verdes y rosa chillón, y retomó de inmediato sus labores de enfermero improvisado. Había conjurado una camilla para acomodar a Snape y haciendo un encantamiento levitatorio la dirigió hacia la salida, esquivando a todos los presentes y pasando entre ellos con la cabeza tan alta como si abriera la comitiva de un desfile real.

Ron y Hermione le siguieron y Harry se acercó a donde estaba tendida Ginny y guardándose la varita cogió a la pelirroja en brazos. Cuando pasaron junto al ministro y sus aurores camino de la puerta éstos se apartaron de su camino para dejarles pasar y Kinsley les guiñó un ojo mientras les dirigía una sonrisa disimulada. Y así, sin que nadie añadiera una sola palabra, abandonaron la sala.

ooOOoo

_Hola a todos. Como tal vez ya habréis adivinado la escena del otro lado del velo está inspirada en la portada de la edición americana de las Reliquias de la Muerte, lo decidí así muchísimo antes de saber que lo que en realidad representaba era el Gran Salón de Hogwarts. Como entonces todo era pura especulación a mí se me ocurrió que esa luz anaranjada solo podía pertenecer a una dimensión alternativa, no me preguntéis porqué llegué a esa conclusión, solo sé que a veces me monto las películas yo sola. _

_Siempre tuve previsto que Harry se encontrara con el cuerpo de Sirius, solo su cuerpo, y después de leer las reliquias todavía me reafirmé más en esa idea porque me gusta la idea del paralelismo entre su muerte y la de Regulus. Ambos hermanos eran a la vez diferentes y también parecidos, y lo fueron hasta el final._

_El momento en que salen del arco y regresan al Ministerio está inspirado en la portada de la edición inglesa, siempre pensé que ese ser medio cubierto por el cuerpo de Harry no podía ser otro que Dobby (ahí demostré mi enorme sagacidad, XD) y los tesoros decidí eliminarlos. En un principio la sala iba a estar atestada de cosas valiosas procedentes de los continuos saqueos de los Carrow, que los ocultaban allí sabiendo que Voldemort evitaba esa sala, pero al final esa idea no me gustó y se quedó por el camino._

_Si habéis llegado hasta aquí algo os habrá gustado en esta historia. Espero que no os perdáis el último capítulo, no es que queden muchos misterios por desvelar pero puede que depare alguna que otra pequeña sorpresa._


	39. Chapter 39 La línea divisoria

Os presento el capítulo final de Harry Potter y el Templo de la Muerte. Me parece increíble que haya llegado este día, XD, ahora tendré que modificar mi perfil. A todos los que en algún momento me acompañaron en esta aventura aunque luego se perdieran por el camino, ya fuera por mis reiteradas ausencias o por otros motivos, gracias. A los que habéis llegado conmigo hasta el final, aunque no os conozca porque seáis tímidos o no estéis registrados, doblemente gracias. Sin vosotros no hubiera sido posible.

**CAPÍTULO 39: La línea divisoria**

La noticia de la derrota de Voldemort se extendió por el mundo mágico como un reguero de pólvora y muy pronto no quedó ningún mago o bruja en todo el país que no se hubiera enterado. Al día siguiente una edición especial de _El profeta _-el mismo periódico que el día anterior llamaba a todo el mundo a aclamar a Voldemort en su desfile de la victoria - proclamaba que Aquel-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y sus mortífagos habían sido derrotados por un valeroso conjunto de magos y brujas pertenecientes tanto al Ministerio como a la asociación conocida como _La Orden del Fénix_, fundada por el desaparecido Albus Dumbledore. Ambos grupos habían unido sus fuerzas y luchado codo con codo en la batalla final en Azkaban y también en los altercados que tuvieron lugar en el Ministerio de Magia que terminaron con la vida del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos.

La responsabilidad de la victoria estaba diluida y, por lo tanto, la atención mediática también; lo que permitía a Harry salir a la calle de una forma más o menos tranquila. Ahora todos los miembros de la orden se habían convertido en héroes y él solo tenía que enfrentarse a la pequeña desventaja de ser un poco más conocido que el demás.

En esos días la actividad en San Mungo se volvió frenética. La mayoría de los afectados por las batallas de Hogwarts y el Ministerio todavía se estaban recuperando cuando se les sumaron un buen número de heridos en la batalla de Azkaban. Eso sin contar las numerosas visitas además de la avalancha de regalos, felicitaciones y notas de agradecimiento que recibían, lo que hacía prácticamente imposible caminar por sus pasillos sin encontrarlos atestados a cualquier hora del día. En medio de aquel revuelo se encontraba un muchacho de pelo rubio y gafas, caminaba lentamente por un pasillo, solo, observándolo todo minuciosamente sin que nadie pareciera prestarle especial atención.

- ¡Bien hecho, Harry Potter! – gritó a su paso un mago desde su cuadro, haciendo que el chico detuviera su lento deambular.

- Creo que se confunde, yo no soy Harry Potter – aclaró el chico al hombre del cuadro.

El mago, un hombre mayor de melena canosa y una gran verruga cerca del ojo derecho, entrecerró los ojos tras los cristales de sus gruesas gafas.

- Por su puesto que tú no eres Harry Potter. – Espetó mostrándose muy contrariado. - Hablaba con él, – añadió el mago señalando el pecho del chico como si eso lo explicara todo.

- ¿Se refiere a mi camiseta? – preguntó él extrañado.

- Acabo de decirte que no hablaba contigo, atontado. – Respondió el mago de malos modos mientras se ajustaba unas lentes de culo de baso sobre el puente de su puntiaguda nariz. – Por cierto, jovencito, tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones acerca de porqué llevas la cabeza de Harry Potter implantada en el pecho.

El chico, lejos de ofenderse por el insulto, se miró la camiseta que llevaba puesta evidente curiosidad. Después levantó la vista y se acercó al cuadro hasta casi pegarle la nariz para estudiarlo detenidamente.

- Está claro que usted tiene un problema grave para diferenciar entre dos y tres dimensiones. Lo que no sé todavía es si debe a que está pintado o a sus evidentes deficiencias visuales. Me pregunto si los otros cuadros también pensarán que llevo la cabeza de alguien implantada en el pecho.

- ¡Aparta! – chilló el mago alarmado, refugiándose tras la butaca en la que debería estar sentado. – Eres un loco peligroso, a mí no me harás lo mismo que a Harry Potter.

Ajeno a sus protestas el chico estiró muy despacio un dedo hacia el lienzo pero antes de que lo tocara el mago empezó a proferir unos espantosos chillidos.

- ¿Qué le pasa? – preguntó una voz justo a su lado.

El chico se quedó con el dedo en el aire durante un segundo y luego lo bajó olvidándose del cuadro y su extraño ocupante. La chica, rubia y con unos ojos enormes, era más o menos de su edad y él no tenía la más mínima idea de donde había salido.

- Cree que he atacado a un tal Harry Potter – explicó.

Ante la afirmación la chica lo escrutó con la mirada durante unos segundos.

- Eso es absurdo, - dijo con total seriedad. - No traes contigo ni a un solo Gulping Plimpie y a ellos les gusta revolotear alrededor de los mortífagos.

- Lo que me faltaba – exclamó el mago del cuadro chillando mientras asomaba tímidamente por detrás del respaldo de la butaca. - ¡Otra loca!

- ¿Eso ha sido un cumplido? – preguntó el chico muy ilusionado.

- Desde luego no suelen verse auras tan limpias como la tuya – respondió ella devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Parecían a punto de iniciar una conversación cuando por el pasillo apareció una enfermera taconeando, alertada por los gritos del hombre del cuadro, e interrumpió su diálogo con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Se puede saber que es este alboroto? Aquí hay enfermos que necesitan descansar.

- Señorita Gladys, mire lo que le ha hecho este chico a Harry Potter, - acusó el anciano mago desde su cuadro. - He intentado hablar con Potter pero no me contesta, creo que le ha matado.

- Ernest, - dijo la enfermera en tono tranquilizador, - Harry Potter está perfectamente, acabo de cruzarme con él, así que no es necesario que arme tanto escándalo. Por cierto, - añadió dirigiéndose a la chica. - la estaba buscando a usted, señorita Lovegood, al parecer no sabía que le habían dado el alta esta mañana. Discúlpale – pidió al chico. – Ernest _el topo_ aparte de su mala visión es un poco paranoico – añadió de forma confidencial, inclinándose hacia los muchachos para que los cuadros no pudieran escucharla. Dicho lo cual dio media vuelta y desapareció por el mismo pasillo por el que había venido.

Los chicos se miraron, sin saber muy bien que decir ahora que se habían quedado solos. Ernest _el topo_ después de la reprimenda había preferido hacer mutis y refugiarse discretamente en el cuadro de al lado, en el que media docena de magos ataviados con las típicas túnicas verde lima de los sanadores corrían alrededor de un enorme alambique, intentando atrapar a un ghoul para hacerle probar un líquido viscoso que acababan de destilar.

- Así que has estado ingresada – dijo él.

- Los mortífagos me hirieron durante la batalla de Hogwarts, pero ya estoy bien – respondió ella quitándole importancia. – Es un alivio que la guerra haya terminado por fin.

En respuesta el chico le sonrió.

- Si no tienes que quedarte podríamos salir a tomar un helado – propuso indeciso.

Ella le miró con los ojos exageradamente abiertos, como si estuviera muy sorprendida, y tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- Me encantaría, - dijo al fin - pero antes de irme me gustaría ver a mi amigo Neville, a él también le hirieron.

- ¿En la batalla de Hogwarts?

- No, lo suyo fue en Azkaban. Ven, - dijo enfilando un pasillo a su izquierda, - te lo presentaré. Tal vez Harry también esté allí.

- ¿Ese Harry es tu novio? – preguntó él un poco reacio.

- ¿Novio? – preguntó ella entre risas como si acabara de escuchar algo muy absurdo - Yo no tengo novio. Una vez fuimos juntos a un baile pero solo como amigos, todo el mundo sabe que él está enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Al escuchar su respuesta él por fin se decidió a seguirla, convencido que en toda la faz de la tierra no podría encontrar una chica más interesante que aquella.

- ¿Y la chica que lucha contra los mortífagos en Hogwarts no tiene nombre?

- Soy Luna – contestó ella.

- Encantado de conocerte, Luna. Mi nombre es Mike.

La suposición de Luna acerca de Harry resultó de lo más acertado. Estaban llegando a la puerta de la sala a la que se encaminaban cuando le vieron salir, acompañado por Ron, Ginny y Hermione. Después de las presentaciones de rigor Luna intentó entrar a ver a Neville pero ellos le dijeron que una sanadora muy estricta acababa de desalojarlos alegando que todavía estaba muy débil y necesitaba descansar, y que no podría recibir ninguna visita hasta el día siguiente.

- No hay problema – dijo Luna sin perder el buen humor, – volveré mañana.

- Yo tampoco he podido ver a Snape – le contó Harry. – Está tan grave que no me han permitido ni acercarme.

- ¿Sabes al menos si se pondrá bien? – preguntó Luna interesada, a pesar de ser con frecuencia el blanco de los irónicos comentarios del profesor durante las clases.

- Llevará tiempo – contestó Harry – y dicen que le quedarán secuelas, como poco un montón de cicatrices, pero sobrevivirá.

- Puede considerarse afortunado – afirmó Ron convencido, - después de lo que le hizo Voldemort quien iba a pensar que podría contarlo. ¿Hemos terminado con la ronda de visitas? – preguntó cambiando bruscamente de tema.

- Todavía queda Tonks – dijo Hermione. – No está grave pero me gustaría verla.

- Mejor en otro momento – recomendó Ginny. – Remus está con ella y no sé si se le habrá pasado el enfado.

- No debería enfadarse con ella – dijo Hermione. – No en su estado.

- ¿Y te extraña? – Espetó Ron asombrado – Ocultar su embarazo y arriesgarse a luchar. Pobre Lupin, mira que tener que enterarse por los sanadores. Estar embarazada no le da derecho a hacer lo que le venga en gana, si tú llegaras a hacerme algo parecido, Hermione, yo…

- ¡RON! – exclamó Hermione interrumpiéndole, roja como la grana.

Ron enmudeció al instante y su cara también se tiño de rojo.

- Por supuesto yo no… no quería decir que… es totalmente imposible…

- Creo, hermanito - intervino Ginny aguantando la risa e interrumpiendo los balbuceos del pelirrojo, - que Hermione se refería a que no debería enfadarse con ella mientras esté herida.

- Pensaba que lo suyo no era grave - comentó Harry con expresión de preocupación.

- Y no lo es, en pocos días estará perfectamente. Todavía le queda bastante energía para decirle algunas cosas a Remus. - Respondió Ginny luciendo una sonrisa torcida. – La escuché desde el pasillo diciéndole que haría todo lo posible para que su hijo no naciera en un mundo regido por Voldemort y que si no estaba de acuerdo debería haberlo pensado antes de aceptar a una auror como pareja.

A lo que acababa de contar Ginny siguieron unos segundos de silencio en los que todos se imaginaron la escena.

- Tienes razón - aceptó Hermione con una pequeña mueca, por nada del mundo le gustaría encontrarse entre Remus y Tonks en ese momento. – Mejor lo dejamos para otro momento.

- ¿Podemos marcharnos entonces? – preguntó Ron impaciente. - Llevamos meses encerrados, me muero por estar al aire libre.

- Luna y yo íbamos a tomar un helado, ¿os apuntáis? – sugirió Mike.

- Claro – contestó Ron a toda prisa. – Escuché decir a los gemelos que Florean Fortescue acaba de volver y ha abierto su heladería ¡Cómo he podido olvidarlo!

- Eso nos preguntamos los demás, Ron – dijo Ginny poniendo los ojos en blanco. - ¿Cómo podrías tú olvidar cualquier cosa relacionada con el estómago?

Ron, demasiado centrado en la idea de saborear de nuevo uno de los deliciosos helados de Florean, decidió no molestarse con su hermana.

- ¿Vamos o no? – preguntó el pelirrojo echando a andar hacia las escaleras.

- No sé – respondió Harry indeciso aunque echando a andar igual que los demás. – Hoy es el juicio contra Malfoy y tengo que declarar.

- Vamos, Harry. Hace dos años que no te tomas uno de los helados de Florean, ¿vas a renunciar a algo asi por Malfoy?

- De no ser por él no habría encontrado a Colagusano ni la casa de mis padres, y no habría podido matar a Nagini – le recordó Harry.

- De no ser por él nos habríamos ahorrado muchos castigos en Hogwarts y no te habrían apartado del equipo de Quiddich. _Dos veces_ – matizó ante la mirada reacia de los demás. – ¡Vamos! No digo que permitas que lo encierren en Azkaban de por vida, solo que lo hagas sufrir un poco ante la perspectiva. No tienes porque ser tan puntual. Además ya tiene a Krum para testificar a su favor.

- No sé como pude pensar que era un mortífago – se recriminó Hermione, - debería haberme dado cuenta.

- Es normal que lo pensaras, Hermione. No te sientas mal – la consoló Ginny. - Peleó contra ti en Hogwarts. ¿A quién se le iba a ocurrir que el Ministerio habría aprovechado sus antiguos contactos para infiltrarle entre las filas de Voldemort?

- Si, por una vez el Ministro hizo algo bien – apuntó Harry.

- Tampoco es para tanto – refunfuñó Ron por lo bajo, obviamente refiriéndose a Krum.

- ¿Cómo que no? ¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevaría localizar y capturar a los mortífagos si no los hubieran pillado a todos juntos en Azkaban? Y él fue quien dio el aviso – le recordó Ginny.

- Es cierto – admitió Ron a pesar de la escasa simpatía que le despertaba el búlgaro. – Creo que cuando Snape le dijo a Voldemort que no había sido él fue la primera verdad que le contó en años. – Dijo mientras una sonrisilla se formaba en su rostro y se contagiaba al de los demás.

Habían llegado a la recepción de San Mungo y Harry se detuvo un momento para examinar el grupo.

- Ginny y Luna no tienen licencia para aparecerse, no sé si tú, Mike…

- No la tengo – dijo el chico.

- Usemos la Red Flu para llegar al Caldero Chorreante – propuso Ron.

- ¿Podrás usarla, Luna? – preguntó Hermione. – Acaban de darte el alta, tal vez te marees.

- Estoy bien – respondió Luna dibujando una pequeña sonrisa. – Gracias por preocuparte.

Uno por uno se introdujeron en la chimenea, primero Hermione, seguida de Ginny y luego Luna; después Mike, Harry y por último Ron. El caldero chorreante estaba muy animado y muchos clientes les saludaron, les estrecharon la mano o levantaron los vasos a su paso; y Tom, el viejo camarero, les dedicó una sonrisa desdentada.

Cuando por fin consiguieron atravesar el local Ginny se encargó de abrir el paso al Callejón Diagón, tocando los ladrillos con su varita mágica. Harry no recordaba haberlo visto nunca tan animado y se quedó tan impresionado como la primera vez que lo visitara con Hagrid, siete años atrás.

Todo el callejón bullía de actividad. En los pocos días transcurridos desde la caída definitiva de Voldemort se habían reabierto la mayoría de los negocios, y magos y brujas de todas las edades atestaban la calle y los locales. Niños pequeños se arremolinaban frente a los escaparates de las tiendas de animales o de artículos de Quidditch, pidiendo a sus sonrientes padres una mascota o una escoba nueva, y los adultos formaban corrillos en los que saludaban a viejos amigos y conocidos a los que hacía tiempo que no veían y con los compartían las nuevas noticias. Todo el mundo parecía relajado y feliz y saludaban a los chicos o les daban palmadas en los hombros a su paso, especialmente a Harry.

La terraza de la heladería de Fortescue estaba atestada de gente, tan solo quedaba una mesa libre al fondo, que iba a ser ocupada por un pequeño grupo de magos y brujas que se la cedieron al reconocerlos.

- Harry Potter y sus amigos – exclamó un locuaz Florean acercándose a su mesa. – Me alegra veros por aquí, chicos. Es bueno saber que todavía conservo a mis mejores clientes.

Estaba pálido y más delgado, también había perdido bastante pelo pero por lo demás seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Tomó nota del pedido y se marchó silbando entra las mesas una canción de las Brujas de Macbeth.

- ¿Es impresión mía o no ha dejado de mirar la camiseta de Mike? – preguntó Ron cuando ya se había marchado.

- A mí también me lo ha parecido – comentó Harry.

- Creo que sé porqué es – explicó el propio Mike centrando de nuevo la atención en sus compañeros de mesa. Se había quedado mirando a un duende que se dirigía hacia Gringots. Cuando Mike le sonrió el duende apretó el paso, alejándose a toda prisa mientras murmuraba por lo bajo algo que no entendieron. – Un cuadro cegato te confundió antes con el dibujo de la camiseta.

- No nos parecemos – afirmó Harry mirando reacio al chico de la camiseta.

- Bueno, - intervino Luna – él no lleva gafas ni tiene cicatriz, pero para alguien corto de vista es fácil confundiros. Los dos tenéis unos bonitos ojos de color claro y el cabello oscuro y revuelto.

Harry miró a Ginny, que se esforzaba por reprimir la risa mientras asentía con la cabeza. Ya todos estaban acostumbrados a la habitual sinceridad de Luna.

- No debería molestarte que te comparen con él – intervino Mike interpretando la mueca en el rostro de Harry. – Es muy valiente e hizo cosas increíbles. Fue el encargado de destruir un poderoso anillo, gracias al cual alguien muy malvado podría volver a la vida.

Ron dio un respingo en su silla y miró a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Vaya, esa historia me resulta familiar – dijo Ron lentamente.

- Es admirable que lo lograra teniéndolo todo en contra. Claro que no estaba solo – continúo Mike, ignorando los cruces de miradas alarmadas entre sus compañeros de mesa. - Tenía grandes amigos, y en el último momento contó con la ayuda de una pobre criatura a la que nadie tenía en cuenta.

- No me digas que era un elfo doméstico – le pidió Hermione con voz queda.

- ¿Un elfo? ¡No! – exclamó Mike. – Era… bueno, es difícil de explicar.

- Mejor dejémoslo para otro momento – pidió Harry.

- ¿Qué planes tenéis para este verano? – preguntó Ginny, cambiando de tema antes de que Harry se pusiera completamente verde.

- Pienso tumbarme a la bartola una buena temporada – anunció Ron estirando las piernas bajo la mesa y echando la cabeza hacia atrás con los ojos cerrados, dejando que el sol le diera en la cara. – Después de todo esto nos merecemos unas buenas vacaciones.

- Mi padre está organizando una nueva expedición a Suecia, cree haber localizado el escondite de una manada de Snorckack de cuernos arrugados. ¡Una manada completa! – exclamó entusiasmada.

- Pero muchacha, todo el mundo sabe que esos bichos no existen – intervino Florean comenzando a servir el pedido.

Hermione, que se mordía la lengua y hacía visibles esfuerzos por no decir lo que pensaba, no pudo dejar de asentir moviendo la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible.

- ¿Solo por que nadie los ha visto nunca? – preguntó Luna muy segura de si misma. – Eso no es un argumento.

- Claro que no – la apoyó Mike.

Florean colocó el último helado sobre la mesa y se marchó encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ojalá logréis encontrarlos – dijo Mike, – y demostrar a la gente que se equivoca. Llevo toda mi vida escuchando que la magia no existe, y aquí me tenéis, en una heladería de una calle mágica, rodeado de magos y brujas – hizo una pausa en la que dio un pequeño sorbo a su batido de fresa y luego, ante la estupefacción de todos excepto Luna, terminó su frase. – Y eso que ha pasado antes por aquí era un duende, si no me equivoco. Siempre supe que tenía que existir un lugar así, aunque nadie me creyera o me tomaran por loco. Luna, - dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos, - no dejes que nadie te diga lo que es real o no, la línea que separa la realidad de la ficción es muy fina, tanto que a veces pueden confundirse.

Harry se atragantó con su helado de vainilla; claro que no contradijo a Mike, él mismo tenía una experiencia muy reciente sobre lo fina que podía ser la diferencia entre algo tan delicado como la vida y la muerte. Además que no era precisamente esa la parte de su discurso que más le preocupaba.

Se produjo un silencio, mientras Mike removía su batido con la pajita como si nada y Luna miraba fijamente el aire, justo en algún punto por encima de la cabeza del chico, con la mirada perdida y una sonrisa soñadora.

Hermione fue la primera en recuperar el habla.

- ¡Ay, madre! – exclamó por lo bajo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? – Preguntó Harry a nadie en particular.

- ¿Dónde lo encontraste, Luna? – preguntó Ginny conteniendo una enorme sonrisa, sin rastro de esa preocupación que mostraban los demás.

- Estaba en el cuarto piso de San Mungo, charlando con el cuadro de Ernest _el topo_.

- No lo entiendo – farfulló Hermione por lo bajo – no existe ningún antecedente de muggles que hayan conseguido colarse en San Mungo. - ¿Cómo entraste en el Hospital, Mike?

- Vi a un tipo raro dirigirse hacia allí, se paró un momento junto al escaparate y justo después ya no estaba. Así que me acerque y le pedí al maniquí que me dejara entrar.

- ¿Le pediste a un maniquí que te dejara entrar? – preguntó Hermione sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

- Allí no había nadie más – se justificó Mike.

- Sabéis lo que significa, ¿no? – intervino Ron. – Mike, lo siento tío, me caes bien, pero tendremos que freirte el cerebro a hechizos desmemorizadores.

- ¡Ron! – le reclamó Ginny.

- ¡Por Merlín, Ginny! No tenemos alternativa. Ha visto todas las plantas de San Mungo, conoce la entrada al Callejón Diagón y ha viajado por la Red Flu. Sabes que no podemos dejarlo ir.

- ¿Váis a borrarme la memoria? ¿Por fin me pasa una cosa interesante y no podré recordarla? ¡Dios! No me hagáis esto, no me devolváis a un mundo en el que todos los que conozco me consideran un loco o un friki.

- Lo siento mucho, Mike – le dijo Hermione. – Pero no podemos permitir que te vayas sabiéndolo. Según el Estatuto del Secreto de mil seiscien...

- Es cierto. – Intervino Luna interrumpiéndola muy apenada. ­– Pero todavía puedes disfrutar un rato de todo esto, no hay porque hacerlo ahora, ¿verdad?

- No sé, Luna – dijo Harry mostrando cierto reparo. - Es un hechizo muy complicado y ya tenemos bastantes cosas que borrar.

- A mí se da muy bien – dijo ella sonriendo.

- ¿Tú sabes hacer un _Obliviate_? – preguntó Ron un poco sorprendido.

- Claro, intervino Ginny. – Es su especialidad.

- Si, pero los aurores del Ministerio tienen más experiencia, - propuso Hermione - tal vez sería mejor que lo hicieran ellos.

- No hay ninguna necesidad de involucrar al Ministerio – intervino Ginny con tal energía que nadie se atrevió a llevarle la contraria. – Dejemos que Luna se encargue.

En el rostro de la rubia se formó una sonrisa triunfante.

- Cuando termines tu batido, Mike, te voy a enseñar un montón de cosas increíbles – prometió.

**ooOOoo**

El capítulo diez está editado, tal como prometí, con un par de párrafos nuevos en los que Hermione emplea el _Dissolutio_ para recuperar el azúcar que se había disuelto en un vaso de agua. Creo que así se comprende mejor el hechizo y el uso que luego le da Snape. Por mi parte con esto llegamos al final, aunque como parece que JK puso de moda los epílogos ñoños y tiernos ambientados en el futuro me debato entre publicar uno en esa línea o no hacerlo. Mi auténtico final es este, pero no puedo negar que a veces he perdido mi tiempo fantaseando con un futuro para los personajes principales. Si queréis conocerlo lo dejo a vuestra elección, no tenéis más que pedirlo.

Mientras tanto doy la historia por zanjada. Los lectores de Reencuentro me lo agradecerán porque las actualizaciones no se harán esperar tanto, y como me siento en deuda con McGonagall estoy trabajando en una historia sobre ella que pronto verá la luz. Tal vez no le interese a nadie porque mi querida profesora no es el personaje más fascinante de la saga, normalmente despierta simpatía pero no la suficiente para que la gente de se fije en ella. De todas as formas esa historia está viva dentro mí y como soy una cabezota tengo previsto escribirla, el título probablemente sea "La vida soñada" y estáis invitados a pasaros por allí cuando la publique.

Un beso a todos/as.


	40. Chapter 40 Epílogo

**EPÍLOGO**

_Quince años después_

Ginny y Hermione se ocupaban de los últimos preparativos mientras charlaban animadamente en la cocina. La casa de los Potter estaba en el campo, y a excepción de no contar con tantos añadidos como La Madriguera guardaba un sospechoso parecido con ella. La cocina era con diferencia la pieza más amplia y el centro neurálgico de la casa, Harry y Ginny lo habían decidido así hacía años, incluso antes de empezar a construirla, para poder reunir a toda la familia sin problemas de espacio.

Sin embargo el buen tiempo y el elevado número de invitados que esperaban los había animado a montar la fiesta en el jardín trasero. Como cada año se reuniría toda la familia y buen puñado de amigos, y también como cada año la fiesta terminaría trasladándose al jardín en que el momento en que los gemelos aportaran su tradicional surtido de fuegos artificiales que hacía las delicias de todos, especialmente de sus sobrinos.

- Gracias por venir tan temprano para ayudarnos, Hermione – dijo Ginny echando un vistazo por la ventana para verificar que Harry y Ron ya estaban terminando de montar las mesas y las luces en el jardín.

- No es ninguna molestia, nadie trabaja en el aniversario de la derrota de Voldemort y los mellizos estaban deseando pasar un día entero con sus primos. ¿Seremos los mismos de siempre? – preguntó Hermione sacando los platos del aparador y empezando a contarlos.

- Uno menos – respondió Ginny.

- ¿Uno menos? – preguntó Hermione extrañada.

- Si, Luna y Mike no vienen este año. Acaban de embarcarse en una nueva expedición, creo que esta vez buscaban la isla de Drear – añadió mientras aliñaba una ensalada con aire distraído.

- ¿La isla de Drear? ¡Merlín nos asista! - exclamó Hermione dejando los platos y mirando a Ginny escandalizada. – Eso solo puede significar que van tras los Quintapeds, - dijo asustada. - Esos seres se alimentan de carne humana ¿quién en su sano juicio querría localizar donde viven? El Ministerio tenía un buen motivo para hacer de esa isla un lugar inmarcable.

- Son Luna y Mike – dijo Ginny como si eso lo explicara todo. – Creo que quieren publicar un número especial en la próxima edición de El Quisquilloso. _Los Quintapeds: una mascota poco común_.

- ¿Poco común? ¡Y tanto…! ¡Mascota! – rezongó sin acabar de creérselo.- Esta vez se han vuelto locos. Defiendo más que nadie los derechos de todas las criaturas mágicas pero no existe nada mejor para los Quintapeds que el aislamiento. Si los encuentran será un auténtico desastre, aunque logren escapar sin que los devoren tendré que hacer horas extra el resto de mi vida para arreglar semejante desaguisado.

- Esperemos entonces que no los encuentren – zanjó Ginny con una sonrisa ante la mirada preocupada de Hermione. – Vamos, no hagas un drama de esto. Todos sabemos que las posibilidades de éxito de las expediciones de Luna y Mike suelen ser muy remotas.

El argumento de Ginny era incontestable y logró que Hermione se quedara un poco más tranquila. Después de tantos años seguían sin noticias de los Snorckacks de cuernos arrugados o los Gulping Plimpies. Los Quintapeds tenían la desventaja de ser criaturas reales pero eso no significaba necesariamente que fuesen a encontrarlos, el océano era muy grande y localizar una isla inmarcable no era tarea sencilla.

- De todas formas – razonó retomando la pila de platos, - eso hace dos personas menos, no una.

- Sumaremos por otro lado – explicó Ginny dirigiéndole una sonrisa cómplice. - Este año Neville vendrá con alguien

- ¡Vaya! - exclamó sorprendida. – Eso si que no me lo esperaba, es la primera vez.

- Lo sé, - confirmó Ginny emocionada como una niña pequeña. - Parece que la cosa va en serio.

- Es tan tímido, y está tan centrado en sus invernaderos y sus cultivos que empezaba a pensar que nunca sucedería – comentó Hermione.

- Sí. Suerte que Augusta todavía tiene la cabeza lo bastante clara como para dirigir la cadena de boticas. Neville es un gran botánico pero no tiene madera de hombre negocios y encima cada vez saca menos a menudo la nariz de las macetas. – Se quejó Ginny. – Apenas si le vemos, espero que ella le anime a salir un poco más.

- ¿La conoces? – preguntó Hermione.

- Oficialmente todavía no, pero Neville me contó que es la chica que contrató hace unos meses para ocuparse de la botica del Callejón Diagón. La morena joven y menudita.

- Sé quién es, también parece bastante tímida – dijo Hermione. – Me atendió el otro día, cuando fui a buscar esencia de murtlap para los mellizos.

- ¡Porqué será que no me sorprende! – exclamó Ginny. – ¿Qué hicieron esta vez?

- Aterrizaron sobre una mata de ortigas cuando intentaban conseguir ingredientes para elaborar la poción fortificante.

- ¡Por Merlín, pero si son muy pequeños! Ni siquiera han ingresado en Hogwarts todavía ¿Se puede saber como pensaban hacerlo?

- Es muy sencillo – repuso Hermione con ironía. - Percy elaboraría la poción y Minerva se encargaría de _tomar prestada_ la varita de Ron.

- ¿Crees que lo conseguirían?

Hermione se quedó pensativa un momento.

- Tal vez. Minerva sin duda se las arreglaría para distraer a Ron y ya sabes lo concienzudo que puede llegar a ser Percy cuando decide hacer algo. Me hubiera gustado ver el resultado aunque me pregunto para que querrían la poción fortificante.

- ¡Quien sabe! Sea lo que sea eso que tramaban lo más probable es que James también estuviera implicado.

De pronto, una niña de ojos azules y pelo castaño recogido en dos gruesas trenzas irrumpió en tromba en la cocina.

- Tía Ginny, tía Ginny ¿puedo ver la colección de escobas que tenéis tú y el tío Harry?

- Claro, cielo.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho, mamá?

- Todavía no – respondió Hermione. - Creo que te corresponde a ti pedírselo, Minerva.

La reacción de la niña no se hizo esperar y se giró hacia Ginny, perforándola con sus cándidos ojos azules.

- Tía Ginny ¿Podrías enseñarme a volar este verano? - preguntó con su voz infantil, agudizada por la excitación y teñida de emoción y de súplica. - Deseo formar parte del equipo de Quiddicht de Gryffindor más que nada en el mundo.

Por un momento Ginny se olvidó de la masa del pastel que estaba preparando.

- Pero pequeña, ni siquiera es seguro que te seleccionen para Gryffindor, y además ya sabes que los de primero no podéis tener escoba. James tiene el mismo sueño pero mucho me temo que tendréis que esperar al año que viene para hacer las pruebas de acceso.

- Pero cuanto antes aprenda a volar mejor lo haré en la prueba y tendré más posibilidades. – La niña cruzó las manos en un gesto implorante. - Dime que me ensañarás, por favor.

- Si eso es lo que quieres por mí no hay problema – acabó cediendo Ginny con una sonrisa, aunque no del todo segura.

- ¡Gracias! – chilló lanzándose contra ella emocionada.

- De nada, será un placer – contestó Ginny.

Intentó responder al abrazo sin mancharle la ropa con sus manos llenas de harina pero apenas la había tocado cuando Minerva ya se estaba separando de ella, con los ojos brillantes de excitación.

- Teddy dice que el equipo de Gryffindor es un auténtico desastre. Alardea porque hace años que Hufflepuff siempre gana la copa pero conmigo y con James en el equipo lo conseguiremos.

Acto seguido salió corriendo de la cocina, alzando los brazos mientras formaba con los dedos el símbolo de la victoria. Ginny la vio salir y se asomó para llamarla a través de la ventana abierta.

- ¡Minerva! ¿No querías ver la colección de escobas?

- Más tarde. – Gritó gesticulando con las manos sin dejar de correr. - Ahora acabo de tener una idea, voy a contársela a los chicos.

Ginny se apartó de la ventana y volvió a retomar su tarea de amasado mientras buscaba el contacto visual con Hermione.

- Es un auténtico terremoto, – dijo entre risas. - A veces me parece que esté poseída por los gemelos. Por los dos.

- De vez en cuando me pregunto como tu madre logró criar a siete hijos. Yo creo que moriría en el intento – apuntó Hermione. – Por suerte Percy es más tranquilo pero cuando ingresen a Hogwarts, si todos quedan en la misma casa, Minerva y James serán tan temibles como los gemelos o los merodeadores, y mucho me temo que Percy los seguirá.

Ginny le respondió con una sonrisa resignada que le daba la razón a Hermione, antes de volver la cabeza para observar a través de la ventana abierta como las trenzas flotantes de su sobrina desaparecían entre un grupo de árboles.

- Lo que no entiendo es porqué quiere que sea yo quien le enseñe a volar – dijo con expresión pensativa.

- ¿Bromeas? Fuiste una profesional del Quiddich y Minerva era tu fan número uno.

- Pero hace años que no juego. Cuando me quedé embarazada de Lily y decidí dejarlo los mellizos y James eran tan pequeños que dudo que lo recuerden.

- Tenían cinco años, Minerva lo recuerda perfectamente. No es que no se sienta orgullosa de su tía, la inventora de hechizos, pero le encantaba que la lleváramos al estadio para verte jugar.

- Si lo que quiere es una gloria del Quiddich debería pedírselo a Harry, él todavía está en activo.

- Pero tú eres una mujer, por eso te admira. Quiere seguir tus pasos.

Con un movimiento de varita Hermione hizo que las patatas comenzaran a pelarse solas mientras Ginny terminaba de decorar el pastel de manzana y lo metía en el horno.

- ¿Y Ron está de acuerdo? Él también vuela perfectamente, tal vez prefiera enseñarle él mismo.

- ¿Y robarle a su pequeña la ilusión de aprender con su ídolo? además este verano va a estar muy ocupado planificando clases y preparándose para su nuevo empleo. Ser profesor en Hogwarts es una gran responsabilidad.

- Ron podría enseñar Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras con los ojos cerrados, y no es un reto mayor que rediseñar todo el sistema de seguridad de Gringots, prescindiendo además de los dragones por primera vez desde su fundación.

- Puede que no, pero creo que los alumnos le asustan más que los dragones y los duendes juntos – rió Hermione. - ¿Puedes creerlo? Le intimidan un puñado de críos.

- Eso es porque sabe de lo que unos alumnos con escaso respeto por la normas son capaces de hacer. – Dijo Ginny permitiendo que una expresión nostálgica aflorara por un segundo a su cara. - Me encantaría enseñarle a volar a Minerva, ¿de verdad crees que a Ron no le importará?

- Tranquila, lo entiende perfectamente. Y si Minerva aprende fuera de casa tiene la ventaja de que Percy no se sentirá obligado a subirse también a una escoba. Mucho me temo que al pobre le disgusta volar tanto como a mí. Mi primera clase de vuelo es uno de los recuerdos menos agradables que conservo de la época en Hogwarts. Gracias a Merlín, Malfoy y su intento de sabotaje hicieron que nadie estuviera pendiente de mis bochornosos intentos de mantenerme en el aire.

- Es curioso que lo menciones. El otro día, cuando me citaron en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica para homologar mi último hechizo, me crucé con él en el ascensor.

- ¿Con Malfoy? – preguntó Hermione dejando de remover la sopa de calabaza. Por un instante se quedó callada, haciendo memoria como si estuviera echando cuentas. – Creo que no volví a verle desde que terminó la guerra.

- Ni tú ni casi nadie, se largó en cuanto lo soltaron de Azkaban.

- ¿Cómo lo viste?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Tiene unas entradas enormes, dale unos pocos años y se quedará calvo – comentó Ginny con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Por lo demás se conserva lo bastante bien como para arrancar todavía más de un suspiro entre sus alumnas.

- Eres incorregible – dijo Hermione respondiendo con otra sonrisa a la expresión juguetona de la pelirroja. – No me refería a eso.

- Ya lo sé – dijo Ginny, – pero no podía dejar pasar del oportunidad de contártelo, la calvicie será un gran golpe a su vanidad. No sé, - continúo encogiéndose de hombros, - lo vi como siempre, seco, altivo, ya sabes como es él. Me saludó sin apenas mirarme, como si me hiciera un favor.

- ¿Estará planeando volver?

- ¿Y dejar Dumstrang? No lo creo. De hecho la gente del ascensor murmuraba que planeaba vender la Mansión Malfoy, claro que podría ser solo un rumor.

Ron y Harry entraron en ese momento, sudorosos por culpa del sol despiadado bajo el cual habían estaba trabajando para montar la fiesta en el jardín. Ron apartó el pelo ligeramente humedecido de su frente y se dejó caer en una silla y Harry sacó cervezas de mantequilla para todos.

- ¿El Profeta ha vuelto a lanzar algún rumor malicioso? – preguntó Harry sentándose frente Ron y convocando con su varita unos vasos que salieron disparados del aparador.

Hermione se sentó junto a ellos y Ginny hizo lo mismo en cuanto terminó de salar una enorme bandeja de sardinas que asarían en el jardín al caer la noche. Ron decidió prescindir del vaso y dio un enorme trago a su botellín de cerveza.

- Posiblemente - contestó Hermione con una mueca ante la pregunta de Harry, a esas alturas ya estaban más que acostumbrados a la falta de fiabilidad de El Profeta. - Pero esta vez hablábamos de Malfoy. Ginny se cruzó con él en el Ministerio, dicen que podría haber venido para vender la mansión.

- Igual por una vez los rumores son ciertos. Esa casa lleva años cerrada y por lo que escuchado en Hogwarts Malfoy no tiene planes para dejar Dumstrang – apuntó Ron. - Al contrario, dicen que es la mano derecha de Snape y que le ha nombrado subdirector. Pobres críos, de verdad que los compadezco.

- Si a Snape le da por organizar un nuevo Torneo de los Tres Magos tal vez Flitwick te envíe allí con una selección de alumnos deseosos de participar – le insinúo maliciosamente Harry. – ¿Te imaginas? Pasarías largos meses aislado en un bloque de hielo, con Snape y Malfoy como compañía.

Pero Ron no dio muestras de nerviosismo o preocupación ante tal posibilidad. Se repantingó en su silla con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

- Ni hablar de eso, compañero. Tengo las espaldas cubiertas. Acepté el puesto con la condición de que podría pasar todas las noches en casa, - dijo sin soltar su cerveza y pasando el brazo libre alrededor de la cintura de Hermione. - Nada de vivir en Hogwarts, y mucho menos en Dumstrang. Cuando comience el curso emplearé el día en mantener a esos mocosos a raya y controlar que los mellizos y mi querido ahijado James no sean expulsados o echen abajo un castillo que ha resistido mil años en pie; y por la noche – dijo inclinándose un poco hacia delante y alzando las cejas significativamente – mi mujer me estará esperando en una casa sin niños. Eso es algo que tú no podrás decir hasta dentro de diez años, Harry. Falta mucho tiempo para que Sirius reciba la carta de Hogwarts.

Al escuchar como hacía especial hincapié en la palabra _mucho_ Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

- Cualquiera diría que no conoces los hechizos insonorizadores, Ron – espetó la pelirroja. – O puede que simplemente no sepas como se hacen.

En apoyo a sus palabras Harry rió e hizo chocar su botella de cerveza con la de su mujer. En ese momento la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe dejando entrar en la cocina una enorme vaharada del asfixiante calor que reinaba fuera. Por la abertura se coló una pequeña pelirroja con cara enfurruñada.

- Vengo a buscar a Sirius – manifestó muy segura plantándose en medio de la cocina.

- Tendrás que esperar un rato, Lily – contestó Ginny. - Todavía duerme y ya sabes que se pone de muy mal humor si le despiertan de su siesta. Puede que lleve el apellido Potter pero en ese sentido es todo un Weasley. ­– Añadió dirigiéndose a Ron y Hermione.

- Los bebés son muy aburridos – dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos. – No es justo, hoy es día de fiesta y yo soy la única que no se está divirtiendo.

- ¿Cuál es el problema? – preguntó Harry haciéndole una seña para que se acercara y sentándola sobre sus rodillas.

- James y los mellizos son el problema, se han subido a un árbol y no me dejan jugar con ellos.

- ¿Percy también se ha subido a un árbol? – preguntó Hermione un poco incrédula.

- Al principio no quería – admitió Lily, - pero después terminó por subir al ver que James y Minerva no bajaban.

- ¿Y que hacen allí? – preguntó Ginny.

- Quieren hacer una casita, Percy dice que cuando esté terminada colocarán una escalera y entonces podré subir pero que hasta entonces es mejor que me mantenga alejada.

- Eso suena sensato – le dijo Harry.

Lily, contrariada porque no le daban la razón, entrecerró los párpados y apretó mucho los labios antes de separarlos para contestar.

- Es solo una forma educada de deshacerse de mí.

- No, no lo es. – La contradijo Harry. – Percy tiene razón, podrías caerte y hacerte daño.

La niña volvió a cruzarse de brazos y Ron posó sobre la mesa su cerveza vacía.

- Tengo una idea, vayamos a buscar unas cuerdas y un neumático viejo y construiremos un columpio ¿De acuerdo? Así tendrás algo con lo que entretenerte hasta que Sirius se despierte.

La cara de Lily se iluminó y todos se tomaron eso como una respuesta afirmativa. En seguida bajó del regazo de Harry dando un salto y salió corriendo al exterior.

- Sé donde hay un neumático, ¡vamos!

Ron y Harry se incorporaron y la siguieron. Cinco minutos más tarde y gracias a unos sencillos hechizos Lily se balanceaba en un columpio construido en la rama de uno de los manzanos que rodeaban la casa. Su roja cabellera oscilaba adelante y atrás, ondeando como una bandera al viento.

- Ten cuidado, Lily – le advirtió Harry. – Vas demasiado alto.

- No me caeré papá. Soy como tú, tú nunca te caes de la escoba.

Harry se rió por la ocurrencia.

- En realidad, señorita, me he caído de la escoba una cuantas veces.

La pequeña le dedicó una mirada penetrante, clavando sus ojos esmeralda, tan parecidos a los de su padre y su abuela, en los de Harry. Entonces ella soltó un torrente de preguntas.

- ¿En serio? Porque yo nunca te he visto caerte ¿Así fue como te hiciste esa cicatriz en la frente? ¿Te caíste de la escoba? ¿Si yo me caigo del columpio me quedará una cicatriz como la tuya?

Siguió balanceándose mientras giraba la cabeza y parte del tronco para no perder de vista a su padre, el blanco de sus preguntas. El columpio sufrió una sacudida y ella se aferró con fuerza a las cuerdas, a punto de caerse. Harry frenó el columpio y situándose frente a su hija le sonrió, aunque cuando habló su voz sonó muy seria.

- Si te cayeras del columpio podrías hacerte bastante daño pero no te quedaría ninguna marca porque cualquiera de nosotros te cerraría inmediatamente la herida. Tú nunca tendrás una cicatriz como la mía Lily, te lo prometo, porque ninguna herida normal no puede dejar una marca como esta.

Los ojos de la niña se abrieron de forma deshorbitada.

- ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo te la hiciste?

Ron soltó un bufido por lo bajo.

- Ahora si que la has liado, no parará hasta que se lo cuentes. Es igual que Ginny, ella tampoco se callaba nunca.

Lily no escuchó las palabras de su tío, o al menos hizo como que no las oía.

- ¿Vais a contarme lo de la cicatriz o no? Porque yo quiero saberlo. ¿Se lo has contado a James? ¿Puedo contárselo yo cuando lo sepa?

- Mira quien acaba de llegar, - dijo Harry desviando su atención y señalando hacia el camino de entrada, por el que desfilaba la familiar figura de un barbudo semigigante. – Vayamos a saludar a Hagrid, te prometo que otro día te contaré la historia de mi cicatriz.

**ooOOoo**

Realmente mi final era el capítulo anterior, pero como la imaginación es libre así es como yo imagino el futuro de los supervivientes, además ideé toda la historia siguiendo los patrones de Rowling y por lo tanto no podía faltar el epílogo insulso que termina con una alusión a la cicatriz. A los que habéis llegado hasta aquí gracias por leer, si queréis premiar mi trabajo con un par de palabras os lo agradeceré, con un simple me gustó es suficiente y me haréis muy feliz.


End file.
